Rayman- The Secret Legend (Deutsch)
by TenshiMiri
Summary: Nun jeder kennt die Geschichte, über den grossen Helden Rayman. Aber kennt ihr auch die Geschichte über die Sagenumwobene Legende? Nun lasst mich euch erzählen, wie Mr Dark versucht durch eine alte Legende das Protoon an sich zu reisen und die welt in dunkelheit zu hüllen. Doch nur ein Wesen kann die gewaltigen kräfte des Protoon freisetzen: Das Kind des Protoon
1. Chapter 1

**Rayman: The Secret Legend**

Nun jeder kennt bestimmt die Geschichte über den grossen Helden Rayman. Als er zu Beginn gegen den mysteriösen und dunklen Mr Dark antrat, der das mächtige Protoon Stahl und so die Welt in Finsternis hüllen wollte. Oder als die Piraten über das Land herfielen, und ebenso angst und schrecken verbreitete.

Richtig ernst wurde es, als ein Roter Lums erschreckt wurde und schliesslich andre entstand. Ein schwarzer Lums, der die Welt an sich reisen wollte und seine Riesen Armee von Hoodlums erschuf.

All diese Abenteuer, machte Rayman schliesslich berühmt. Jeder kennt seine Fähigkeiten und sein Heldentaten.

Aber kennt ihr die Geschichte über die sagenumwobene Legende? Nicht?

Nun lasst mir euch erzählen, wie Mr Dark zurückkehrte und versuchte diese Legende nach seinen Sinnen zu nutzen..!

Doch bevor ich euch die Geschichte erzähle, werde ich euch von der Legende erzählen.

 _Ein Kind des Protoon, würde die Welt in helles Licht hüllen. Es besitzt grosse Kräfte der Magie und des Lichtes .Doch falls es auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen wird, würde die Welt in Finsternis versinken. All Böses würde zurückkehren und das Gute unterwerfen._

 _Dies besagte Kind sollte in einer neutralen Welt leben. Nichts ahnend von seiner wahren Gestalt und Herkunft. In Sicherheit._

 _Sobald die zwei Monde sich mit den Sternen vereinen, sollte das Kind des Protoon zurückkehren._

Vor vielen Jahrhunderten, sah ein weisser Kleinling all die verschiedenen Legend Voraus. Diese schrieb er in einem Buch nieder, von dem nur 3 Exemplare existierten. Über die Jahrhunderte, wurden die 3 Exemplare weiter gereicht…

Bis zum heuteigen Tage, weiss niemand mit Sicherheit, wo sich all die 3 Exemplare aufhielten…

Die Legende vom Kind des Protoon, ist nun zu einem grossem Geheimnis geworden.

Doch eines tages, sollte sich dies ändern!

Als Rayman Mr Darks plan durchkreuzte, schwor er ewige Rache! Der Teuflische Bösewicht suchte nach einer anderen Lösung, um das Protoon ewig in seinem Besitz bringen zu können. Er wusste, sobald er nur versuchen würde das Protoon zu stehlen, würde Rayman abermals seine Pläne zunichtemachen!

Aber Mr Dark war kein Narr und so besessen davon, die Welt in Dunkelheit zu hüllen, das er niemals aufgeben wollte! Er wusste, dass er die Antwort in alten Büchern finden würde…

Und dies tat er auch schliesslich..!

Weit entfernt vom Eichbornwald, und noch weiter entfernt vom friedlichen und hellen Land der Wandelnden Seelen. Die schwarzen Wolken im Himmel verschluckten jeden Sonnenstrahl, der es wagte durch die dichte Decke zu brechen! Der Wald war düster. Die Äste der Dunklen Bäume strömten nur Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit aus. Dornen spriessen, wo sich einst wundervolle Gärten erblühten. Wo sich einst Flüsse befanden, waren nur noch tiefe Sümpfe.

Mitten in dieser Gegend, tief unter der Unheilvollen Erde ,schritt eine Dunkle Gestalt durch die Gänge. Die Wände waren schwarz und Glatt. Nur durch die roten Leuchtpilze wurden sie erhellt. Doch selbst dann schien die Dunkelheit dieses Licht zu verschlucken!

An jeder Seite des Ganges waren Gittertüren. Die schwarze finstere Gestalt, trug einen nachtblauen Umhang. Dessen gelben Augen funkelten gefährlich unter seinem ebenso nachtblauen Hut hervor. Die Mysteriöse Kugel schwankten im Gang, die sachte von seinem Hut hingen.

Nur die Schritte waren das einzige Geräusch, das man von der Gestalt war nehmen konnte. Sonst hörte man keinerlei Geräusche. Unheilvoll, prallten sie von den dunklen Wänden ab!

Am Ende des Ganges befand sich eine dunkle Eichentüre, die mittels schwarzer Magie verschlossen wurde. Erst jetzt hob die Gestalt seinen Kopf und legte seine Hand auf das dunkle Holz. Der Rabenschwarze Umhang flatterte leicht.

Mit seiner tiefen Stimme, formte er nun aus Worten eine Zauberformel.

Der Riegel knackte, als er sich zur Seite schob. Lautlos schwang die Türe auf und gewährte der düsteren gestallt den Eintritt. Ebenso lautlos, huschte er durch den Spalt, ehe die Türe ins Schluss zurück fiel.

Eine grosse und hohe Halle lies nicht nur den Knall der Türe, sondern auch die Schritte der Gestalt hallen.

An der Wand reiten sich Bücherregale, die bis ins ungewisse in die Höhe zu gehen schienen. Diese wurden durch Fackeln erhellt, dessen flammen zwischen den Regalen leicht tanzten.

„Nun den.." die düstere tiefe Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Mr Dark sah sich mit seinen gelben boshaften Augen um. „Welches Buch soll als nächstes drankommen?!"

Geschwind schritt er zu einem Regal und musterte diese. Seine rechte Hand strich über die ersten Buchrücken. Er zischte gehässig „Hier irgendwo muss es eine Lösung geben..! Und dann werde ich diesen verfluchten rayman endgültig vernichten!"

Seine Hand glitt immer ungeduldiger über die Bücher, bis er inne hielt und knurrte! Voller Wut wich er vom Regal zurück und warf schreiend ein Energieball dagegen! Mit einem lauten Knall explodierte diese! Das Regal war nun komplett zerstört! Bücher flogen durch die Luft und knallten zu Boden! Schnipsel und Bücherseiten schwankten knisternd durch den Raum!

Mr Dark schrie abermals auf und warf das nächste Bücherregal mit blossen Händen um! „VERFLUCHT! SEIT JAHREN SUCHE ICH! ALLES VERGEBENS!" Das Regal knallt zu Boden und einige Bücher rutschten über den dunklen Steinboden in alle Richtungen!

Wütend und mit funkelnden Augen formte er ein Feuerball und wollte diesen gerade auf ein weiteres Regal abfeuern! Als ihm aber plötzlich ein altes, dickes Buch mit silbernem Einband auffiel. Sofort, hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne.

Die Feuerkugel loderte und fauchte in seiner Hand, als er langsam auf das Buch zuschritt und es nun mit einem weniger wütenden Blick musterte.

„Dieses Buch.." Zischend erlosch die Feuerkugel kläglich in seiner Hand. „Ich erinnere mich..! Es Stammte aus meiner Lehrzeit.." Langsam hob er das Buch hoch und seine Augen wurden gefährlich enger. „Ja.. hier drin könnte das sein, was mir weiterhelfen könnte..!"

Hastig schritt Mr Dark zu einem Altar und knallte das schwere Buch darauf! Ohne weitere zeit zu verlieren, öffnete er es und schlug hastig die Blätter um. „Ja.. ich bin mir sicher..! Hier drin finde ich meine Antwort!"

Er hielt inne, als er auf eine Seite stiess, dessen Absatz mit schwungvollen Buchstaben niedergeschrieben wurde.

„Na also! Endlich!" ruft er triumphierend und sein Teuflisches lache prallte von den Wänden ab!

„jetzt kann mich niemand mehr aufhalten!"

Einige Tagen strichen nun durch das Land der Träume… Mr Dark hatte nun einen Teuflischen Plan ausgeheckt..!

Währenddessen in einer komplett anderen Welt und Dimension. Planeten Erde. In einem kleinem Dorf mitten im Wald..

Die Schulglocken läuteten und unterbrachen die Stille. Ein riesen Schar von Schülern rannten ins Freie. Einige setzten sich auf Bänken, während andere Fussball spielten. Der Pausenplatz war nun nach wenigen Sekunden voll. Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren sass an einem kleinem Bach, indem sie einige Steine hinein warf. Die saftgrünen Blätter tanzten leicht im Wind. Sachte, spielte dieser mit ihren Haaren, wobei sie ihre ungewöhnlich tiefblauen Augen schloss und dem plätschern des Baches lauschte. Die Sonne schien durch die Bäume und liess den Bach glitzern. Es musste ein sehr warmer tag sein.. denn das Mädchen trug kurze, blaue Jeans und ein Rotes Tank top.

Plötzlich erklang ein rascheln. Das Mädchen öffnete verwirrt ihre Augen und sah zum Wald, der sich gleich wenige Meter hinter dem Wald befand.

„war da was?" fragte sie sich, während sie die Bäume musterte und ihre Stirn runzelte.

`War da ein knurren?`

Langsam richtet sich das Mädchen auf und spähte forschend in die Büsche.

„hallo?", rief sie angespannt, als ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust schlug.

„Hey Asmira!"

Mit einem kleinem Aufschrei wirbelte Asmira rum und blickte schliesslich in ein nun ängstliches Gesicht von ihrer Freundin.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los? Kann wohl kaum sein das ich dich so erschreckt habe?"

„ich.. Rose, da.. da hinten ist was!" Asmira deutete ängstlich in den Wald. Rose blickte erschrocken zum Wald.

„ ehrlich? Ich.. sehe aber nichts?" Ihre blonden Haare wurden nun vom Wind erfasst. Sachte strich sie die Blonden Haarsträhnen aus ihr Gesicht. „vielleicht war es nur der wind..? ist ja sehr windig heute."

„N-nein.. es knurrte." „das war bestimmt nur das rascheln und es klang für dich wie ein knurren. Komm wir gehen lieber zu den anderen."

Rose zeigte zu einer kleinen gruppe beim Gebäude und nahm Asmira bei der Hand. Bevor Asmira richtig antworten konnte, wurde sie auch schon mitgezogen. Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie über ihre Schulter zum Wald.

`ja, vielleicht hab ich mir das wirklich eingebildet`, dachte sie sich und sah dabei aber nicht, wie zwei dunkle Augen ihr nach starrten. Das Wesen macht einen Schritt zurück und brummte. Das Rascheln der blättern erklang, als sich der gewaltige auf ihnen senkte.

„könnte das die dort sein?" fragte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter dem Wesen. Ohne den Kopf zu wenden, kratzte er sich mit den klauen seiner grossen Hand brummende am Kopf und zuckte die Schultern.

„keine Ahnung.. es sind zu viele Menschen auf einem Haufen.. und vor allem wieso sollte das Kind des Protoon hier sein Numinex?"

Der Knaare namens Nimunex knurrte wütend auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Man, der typ hat das Ding irgendwie mit einem Zauber ausfindig gemacht Noraak! Also suchen wir mal weiter! Das Kind des protoon hat ein Muttermal auf dem Oberarm. Sollte irgendwas darstellen.."

„Aha" brummte Noraak desinteressiert. „wieso müssen wir das hier nochmals tun?"

„Weil euer König es befahl!.."

Abrupt sahen beide zu einem Baum, wo eine Dunkle Gestallt gefährlich zu ihnen herüber funkelte!

„..und dieser Befehl kam direkt von mir..!" zischte die düstere stimme unter dem Hut hervor.

„ wenn ihr Hohlköpfe nicht eurem König zuhören könnt, kann ich auch andere Massnahmen ergreifen..!" Drohend hob Mr Dark seine Hand. Beide Knaaren wichen unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, als sie sein gefährlichen Blick einfingen.

Numinex räusperte sich. „Sehr wohl hörten wir unserem König zu.. es ist nun mal ein Bündnis mit euch. Aber.."

„Was?!", knurrte Mr Dark ungeduldig und ging auf sie zu.

„Ihr Hohlköpfe habt ein Befehl.. und falls ihr an meinen dunklen Kräfte zweifelt, kann ich es euch gerne nochmals demonstrieren!"

Mit diesen Worten wurden beide Knaaren von einem Dunklem Schatten erfasst, der sie 5 Meter über den Boden in die Lüfte hob!

Noraak schrie auf!

„NEIN! ST-STOP!" Mr Dark hielt in der Bewegung inne und sah sie aufmerksam mit seinem düsteren Blick an.

„W-WIR HABEN ES VERSTANDEN!" stotterte Noraak und Numinex nickte dem hastig zu

„ JAA WIRKLICH! BITTE LASS UNS RUNTER!"

Mr Dark wartete einige Sekunden „ na bitte.. geht doch", worauf er beide auf dem Boden fallen liess! Schreiend knallten beide unsanft auf den Waldboden! Blätter wurden aufgewirbelt! Ächzend stöhnten beide voller Schmerzen auf.

Unter dem Kragen von Mr Dark kam ein sehr verächtliches Geräusch. Er senkte sein Hände und drehte den beiden, nun schmerz seufzenden Knaaren, den Rücken zu. Seine finstere Stimme erklang gefährlich „Falls ihr nochmals solch dummen Fragen stellt, kann ich für nichts garantieren..!"

Ohne was zu erwidern, sahen beide zu dem Dunklen magier empor und nickten langsam. Mr Dark drehte sich langsam wieder zu ihnen und zeigte zum Schulhof.

„Ihr wisst was zu tun ist..! Findet es! Natürlich.." er senkte verschränkte seine arme und sah gefährlich zu den Knaaren, die sich langsam aufrichteten.

„ …werde ich meine Magie einsetzen, sobald ihr es gefunden habt! Schliesslich dürfen wir hier nicht entdeckt werden.. sonst ist das Gleichgewicht gestört..!" er deutet drohend mit den Finger auf die beiden.

„Und falls ihr es doch riskiert entdeckt zu werden.. ja dann müsst ihr euch nicht mehr über die Folgen Gedanken machen.. ich werde euch auf der Stelle beseitigen..! verstanden?"

Numinex grummelte gefährlich auf.

`was bildet der sich ein..?!`fragte er sich nur. Aber er wusste, das sie beide keinerlei Chancen gegen den Dunklen magier hatten.

„glasklar…", knurrte er nur und Noraak blieb ruhig neben ihn stehen. Den denselben Gedanken ging im ebenso durch den Kopf. Ohne noch jegliche Worte zu verlieren, flatterte der Umhang von Mr Dark auf. Von einer sekunde zur nächsten, war er auch bereits verschwunden.

„Numinex?" dieser knurrte nur als Antwort.

„Mir ist schon klar, dass wir keinerlei Chancen gegen diesen Typen haben.. aber wieso bei Leptis, ging der König ein Bündnis mit dem ein..?"

Numinex seufzte auf. Die Glocke der Schule schallte bis zu ihnen herüber und er blickte in diese Richtung.

„ Weil.. dieser Mr Dark uns helfen wird die Dunkelheit zu erlangen. Und somit rayman ausser Gefecht zu setzen! Ich meine schliesslich hat Rayman Reflux auf grobste Art und Weise gepeinigt und getötet!"

„Nun eigentlich.. hat Reflux das Zepter des Königs gestohlen!", erwiderte Noraak entrüstet. Mit einer Handbewegung knurrte Numinex und zischte „ Klar, aber trotzdem war er unser Bruder! Ein Knaaren! Und selbst der König hatte nach diesen Vorkommnissen kein gutes Wort über Rayman verloren..!"

Auf dem Schulhof war es nun still. Nur das rascheln der Bäume und das Plätschern des Baches war zu hören. Noraak ging einen schritt durch die dichten Bäume zu und sah schliesslich nun direkt zum Gebäude. „Wo du recht hast , hast du recht..! Nun den.. machen wir unseren.. „Jop"!"

Im Inneren des Gebäudes war es ausserhalb der Klassenräume still. Alle Schüler sassen an ihren Tischen und hörten den Lehrern zu.

Asmira stützte sich gelangweilt auf ihrem Arm ab. Diese Stunde hatten sie Geometrie.. nicht gerade ihr Lieblingsfach. Gedanken verloren sah sie aus dem Fenster. Sie mag zwar Klassenbeste sein, aber gewisse Fächer konnte sie einfach nicht leiden. Ihre Gedanken schwankten wieder zu dem Bach.. zu diesem merkwürdigen Geräusch, das für sie wie ein Knurren klang. Sie war sich sicher, dass dies kein plätscherndes Wasser war, geschweige denn ein Rascheln der Blätter. `Irgendwas war dort..!`, dachte sie sich fest entschlossen und strich sich Gedanken verloren ihr Muttermal auf ihrem rechtem Oberarm. Es stellte ein sehr in sich verschlungenes Muster dar. Als sie jünger war, wurde sie oft deswegen gemobbt. Doch mit den Jahren, liess auch dies nach. Manche ihre Klassenkameraden meinten es sei eine Tätowierung, das Asmira vollkommen absurd haltet.

`ausser man wird mit einer Tätowierung geboren` dachte sie sich leicht lächelnd.

„Asmira?" Wie aus einem Traum erwacht sah sie zum Lehrer und legte schnell ihr Arm auf dem Schreibtisch

„J- Ja?"

Dieser Schüttelte den Kopf und funkelte Asmira streng an.

„Kannst du uns die Antwort auf die Aufgabe geben? Oder soll ich dich besser Fragen was heute für ein Wetter ist?!" Daraufhin nickte er einmal in die Richtung des Fensters, wo Asmira eben noch rausgeschaut hatte. Das Mädchen presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie spürte die Blicke der gesamten Klasse auf sich gerichtet.

„ähm.. wie lautete die Frage gleich?" Der Lehrer seufzte und legte seine Lesebrille auf dem Schreibtisch. „Mädchen, das ist schon das dritte Mal heute! Und bestimmt das zwanzigste mal diese Woche! Wo bist du um Himmels willen?" Darauf wusste Asmira keine Antwort. Aber der Lehrer hat Recht. Diese Woche war ihr Kopf nicht ganz bei der Sache. Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso und sah nur auf ihr Geometriebuch nieder.

„Nun wenn du mir keine Antwort geben kannst, wäre es wohl besser du würdest dich jetzt sofort beim Rektor melden!" Der Drohende Zeigefinger deutete zur Türe. Ohne etwas zu erwidern, stand Asmira geknickt auf und ging wortlos Richtung Ausgang. Die Blicke der ganzen Klasse waren auf sie angeheftet. Sie spürte sie wie Nadelstiche. Schnell öffnete sie die Türe, um den Spitzen Nadeln zu entkommen und zog sie sofort hinter sich zu. Asmira atmete aus.

„oh man.. das war ein Horror. Beziehungsweise, der Horror kommt gerade auf mich zu! Ich war bisher nie beim Rektor!"

Ihre verzweifelte Stimme halte durch den leeren Flur. Um zum Rektor zu gelangen, musste sie über das ganze Schulgelände gehen.

Nichts ahnend ging sie zur Tür und trat ins Freie. Abrupt blieb sie sofort stehen! Die Türe hinter sich liess sie einen Spalt offen. Asmira blieb wie angewurzelt stehen vor Entsetzen. Denn am Ende der Treppe standen zwei Monster! Sie wollte rennen, schreien, um Hilfe rufen! Doch ihr Körper war wie gelähmt! Selbst ihr Atem schien nicht mehr zu funktionieren! Die zwei Knarren grunzten auf und musterten sie mit ihren boshaften Augen! Woraufhin ihr Blick schliesslich auf ihrem rechten Oberarm haften blieb!

„ Was steht ihr so rum?! Das ist sie! Schnappt sie euch!" dröhnte eine Finstere Stimme plötzlich von der Seite und ein riesen blitz zuckte auf! Der Knall liess sie zusammen zucken! Ehe Asmira wusste was eigentlich los war, setzten sich beide Knaaren mit ausgestreckten Armen in Bewegung! Stampfend kamen sie die Treppe empor und steuerten direkt auf sie zu!

Endlich schien ihr Körper zu funktionieren! Schreiend strauchelte Asmira rückwärts ins Gebäude. Keuchend voller Panik rempelte sie sich auf und rannte zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Doch dort schien das nächste Unheil zu warten: Alle im Klassenzimmer waren wie Statuen! Alle sahen zum Lehrer, der in der Vorlesung mit offenem Mund inne hielt! Niemand schien auch nur zu bemerken, das Asmira schreiend in das Klassenzimmer kam.

„W- WAS ?!" konnte Asmira noch rausbringen, ehe ein kräftiger Stoss sie nach vorne stolpern liess! Strauchelnd polterte sie gegen ein Schreibtisch und landete schliesslich noch unsanfter auf den Boden. „Schön liegen bleiben Kind des protoons!"

Erschrocken sah Asmira zur Tür, wo jetzt die beiden Monster standen! Die Knaaren mussten sich leicht ducken, um durch die kleine Öffnung hin durch zu kommen.

„Wie.. wie habt ihr mich genannt?" fragte Asmira schockiert, wobei ihre Stimme ihr komplett fremd vorkam. Denn es war nur noch ein Pispsen!

Die Knaaren lachten beide auf und rieben sich bereits voller Schadenfreude die Hände.

„Kind des protoons..!"

Die düstere Stimme hinter Asmira liess sie zusammen zucken. Erschrocken sah sie über ihre Schulter, und erblickte eine düstere gestallt! Mr Dark lachte leise: „Nun hab ich dich endlich aufgespürt..!"

Er griff sie unsanft am Arm und hob sie gewaltsam hoch!

„Aua! Was ist nur hier los?" Rief nun asmira voller Panik auf. Den Schmerz, den der griff ihr verursachte, schien sie wach zu rütteln! Kaum stand sie einigermassen auf den Beinen, schubste Mr Dark sie zu den beiden Knaaren. Asmira schrie auf und versuchte sich irgendwie zu wehren

„ Schnauze!", schrie Mr Dark lauter. Noraak hielt nur mit einer Hand asmira fest. Die gewaltigen Klauen umfassten komplett ihre Taille. Das düstere Lachen von Mr Dark, verursachte Asmira einen Schauer, der ihr sofort über den Rücken jagte! „ Sie an.. die kleine hat ja richtig Mum…", sprach er beinahe belustigend.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu. „Nun Mädchen kommst du mit mir..!" Sachte hob Mr Dark seine rechte Hand. Asmira schloss auf einmal ihre Augen und sackte sofort schlafend zusammen.

„Was nun ?" Fragte Numinex, der mit einem bösen grinsen das Mädchen in den klauen von Noraak betrachtete. Mr Dark schüttelte Augen rollend den Kopf „ Was wohl?!"

Er schwang die Hand und mitten im Klassenzimmer erschien ein Portal. Es schimmerte blau und sah beinahe wie ein Strudel aus. „Wir gehen zurück in unsere Welt..!"

Ruhe herrschte im Eichbornwald. Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten und die roten Lums schwebten friedlich durch die Luft. Das Wasser des kleinen Baches plätscherte heiter über die Steine. Rayman lag gemütlich auf einem tiefliegenden Ast und ging seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach: Siesta. Seine blonden Haaren tanzten im Wind, während er locker seine rechte Hand baumeln lies. Die linke hatte er leicht auf seinem Bauch gelegt. Er seufzte gemütlich mit geschlossen Augen aus. Wie lange war es her, als er sich endlich mal eine Auszeit gönnen konnte? „zu lange" murmelte er leise und genoss die leichte Brise, die nun durch den Wald ging

„Globox müsste eigentlich jeden Augenblick kommen…" Er blickte hoch zu den Ästen, die voller grünen Blättern waren. „ Er ist schon spät dran…"

Saftige Früchte hingen zwischen den Ästen. Sie wackelten leicht im Wind. Rayman beobachtete nun das Schauspiel und genoss die Stille.

„Rayman!" es raschelte und Globox kam durch die Büsche gehuscht. Vollkommen ausser Atem „Tut mir leid, dass es lange dauerte *keuch* aber meine kleinen wollten mich *keuch* einfach nicht gehen lassen."

Rayman grinste und schüttelte den Kopf „ Ist doch kein Problem Globox." Er setzte sich auf und streckte sich. „Wollen wir los zur alten Ruine, oder willst du erst mal verschnaufen?", grinste Rayman. Globox nickte schnell und atemlos „Erst verschnaufen bitte.."

Rayman lachte auf und schwang sich vom Ast runter „ Du musstest dich doch nicht beeilen! das Training kann schliesslich auch mal warten oder?"

Schnaufend liess sich Globox in den Rasen plumpsen. „Nun..* keuch* da hast du recht. *keuch* Ich versteh so wie so nicht *japs* wieso du Trainieren möchtest" aufmerksam und immer noch ausser Atem sah er Rayman ins Gesicht, der nur da stand. Globox bemerkte, das Rayman was beschäftigte. Dieser seufzte auf und wendete den blick von Globox ab. Er wusste genau, das Globox was bemerkte.. er war schliesslich sein bester Freund. Aber wie soll er es erklären? Immerhin wusste selber nicht, was er da fühlte.

„Irgendwas liegt in der Luft.. trotz der Ruhe." Flüsterte Rayman und sah zum Bach.

Das Atmen von Globox wurde leiser. Doch sein Blick war stets immer noch auf Rayman gerichtet. „ Bitte sag nicht es kommt wieder… Gefahr?" Rayman zuckte die Schultern und sah mit ernster Miene zu Globox. „Ich weiss es nicht. Aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl" sein ernstes Gesicht wurde nun zu einer Grimasse "das ich irgendwie ein siebten Sinn dafür habe?"

Globox lachte auf „ Klar! Vielleicht hatte Leptis dir nicht nur die Begabung schwarze Lums in rote umzuwandeln, sondern auch die Gefahr zu spüren?"

Rayman sah ganz Geheimnis voll zu Globox und hob ebenso geheimnisvoll beide Hände „ wer weisss?" Nach wenigen Sekunden fingen beide an loszulachen. Ja, dies vermisste Rayman. Nach all den Gefahren und Bösewichten einen Nachmittag mit Globox zu verbringen und scherze zu reissen. Der Blaue Frosch richtete sich immer noch lachend auf und ging zu Rayman.

„ Ach mein Freund, ich denke nicht das was kommen wird!" locker schlug er Rayman auf die Schulter. „Es ist so schön ruhig. Beschwör bloss nichts."

„Keine Sorge.. das tue ich bestimmt nicht.. doch trotzdem spür ich was"

Rayman sah zu Globox hoch. „Wollen wir?"

Bevor Globox auch nur Antworten konnte, hallte ein Schrei durch die Bäume des Waldes. Rayman sah sofort in die Richtung, woher der Schrei herkommen könnte. Das lächeln auf Globox Gesicht, wurde nun zu einer Sorgenvolle Mine. Er kannte diese Stimme und wusste, dass es meistens neue Arbeit für Rayman bedeutete.

„Rayman!"

Nun drehte er sich komplett um und blickte zu Globox hoch. „ Na was hab ich gesagt?" seufzte er und suchte nun die Bäume ab. „Murfy? Hier sind wir!"

Zwischen den Bäumen huschte eine grosse, grüne Fliege durch die Gegend und steuerte nun geradewegs auf die beiden zu „ Verdammt da bist du ja! Alarm stufe rot! Oder soll ich lieber sagen Feuerrot!? Oder Dunkelrot?! FEUERHEISS!"

Globox machte ein Schritt zurück, als Murfy knapp vor ihnen stoppte. Rayman sah ernst zu Murfy hoch. So aufgeregt hatte er die Fliege schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Irgendwas sehr schlimmes musste geschehen sein.

„Beruhige dich. Was ist passiert?"

„D-D-Das Protoon..!"

Rayman schreckte auf. „Sag bitte nicht …!"

Murfy hob beide Hände und fing mit ihnen an rum zu wedeln

„ Vom Erdboden verschluckt! Verloren! Unsichtbar! EINFACH WEG!" , schrie Murfy nun in voller Panik! „Alles deutet darauf hin dass es gestohlen wurde!"

Globox schlug beide Hände über Kopf und Rayman sah Murfy fassungslos an. Er hatte es Geahnt!

„ Verdammt!" Rayman sah zu Globox „So viel zu meinem siebten Sinn und Training! Kommst du mit?"

Murfy antwortete anstelle von Globox.

„Nein! Nur du! Ich sollte dich holen! Schnell beeilen wir uns!" er wandte sich um zu gehen, aber sah dann gleich wieder zu Globox und sagte nun mit seiner coolen art. „Tut mir leid Globox."

Globox ging das alles zu schnell und hob nur dann entrüstet die Hand. „Geht!"

Rayman nickte und rannte los. Murfy flog vor Rayman her und zeigte ihm den Weg.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren? Das Protoon ist an einem Ort wo es von allen Seiten bewacht und beschützt wird!"

Rayman sprang über ein Baumstamm und rief durch den Wind „Stimmt. Umso seltsamer das es gestohlen werden konnte!"

„Tjaaaaaa da muss halt der Held her oder? Schluss mit ruhe!", meinte Murfy mit seinem nun breiten Grinsen. Der Held schmunzelte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der alte Murfy mit seinen typischen Sprüchen und grinsen kommen würde.

Beide bogen in eine dunkle Höhle ab. Hellblaue Pilze erhellten den Dunklen Ort sachte. Sie waren von leichten glitzern umgeben und gaben dem ort einen etwas Mystisches ab. Keuchend sah sich Rayman um. „Hier lang!" rief Murfy, als er in eine Nische abbog. Schlitternd stoppte Rayman vor der Nische und sah verwundert durch. Es war schwarz und man konnte schon sehen, dass es auf der anderen Seite ebenso stockdunkel war.. „Ok?"

So schnell es ging versuchte Rayman durchzuschlüpfen. Jetzt wusste er, wieso nur Kleinlinge dort waren: Diese Nische war richnicht nur klein, sonder auch extrem eng! Rayman zwängte sich durch den Spalt hindurch und stolperte aus der Nische raus. Als er aufsah, hielt Rayman inne. Er stand nun mitten in einem grossen, hell erleuchteten Raum. Die Wände erinnerten den Helden sehr an das Land der wandelnden Seelen. Den die Wände waren mit wundervollen, in sich verschlungen Muster verziert. Ausserdem sehr hell. Komischerweise konnte man das Licht nicht von der Nische aus erkennen.. „Ein Ort der durch ein Schutzzauber geschützt wird?"

„Riiichtig! Nur Kleinlinge, und meine Wenigkeit, wissen über diesen Ort Bescheid! Nun ja, anscheinend doch nicht ganz, oder?" Murfy flog durch den Raum, am deren Ende sich ein hoher Bogen befand. Dort war eine ebenso helle Treppe. „Ich meine sonst wären wir wohl kaum in dieser Situation."

Stumm folgte Rayman Murfy die Treppe hinunter. Die Wandelnde Treppe schien endlos. „Wie weit ist es noch?" fragte Rayman nun schnaufend.

„Waaaaas schon aus der Puste Mann?", grinste Murfy vergnügt.

Trotz der ernsten Situation musste jetzt auch Rayman schmunzeln. „Nein, aber die Treppe hört nicht mehr auf!"

„Ach das.. keine Sorge, bald sind wir unten! Kannst dich schon auf den Aufstieg freuen!"

Nun sah Rayman mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Murfy hoch „Aufstieg?"

Schnell sah er wieder zur Treppe, die plötzlich auch aufhörte! Rayman stolperte beinahe, aber fing sich wieder mit Leichtigkeit.

„Vorsicht, Vorsicht, Held!"

Nun befanden sie sich in einem langen Gang. Doch dieser sah komplett anders aus, als sich Rayman jemals vorstellen konnte: Der Boden war mit grünem Gras bedeckt! Grosse, rote Pilzen wuchsen an den Ecken. Die Wand war nach wie vor hell und mit denselben Verzierungen wie in der Halle. Doch auf der linken Seite befand sich eine Öffnung. Man hörte daraus ein leises zischen. „Murfy.. was ist das?" Rayman trat vorsichtig zur Öffnung und sah rein. Plötzlich kam vom Boden ein riesen Windstoss und lies seine Haaren aufflattern! Erschrocken wich er zurück.

„Ach das?" Grinsend liess sich Murfy auf den Boden nieder

„Dies mein Freund, ist ein Luftzugsschacht. Da wir in Eile sind, müssen wir eine Abkürzung nehmen. Den sonst wären wir, ohne Witz jetzt, bestimmt so ungefähr 4 Stunden unterwegs!"

Der Held wollte was erwidern, doch Murfy fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Also das Ganze funktioniert so: Du stellst dich einfach in diese Öffnung und peng! Wirst sofort durch die komplette Röhre geblasen und landest an Ziel!"

Mit einem etwas zweifelnden Blick sah Rayman abwechselnd zu Murfy und der Öffnung. Ohne auch nur auf ein Wort zu warten stieg Murfy in die Lüfte und schiebt rayman in die Öffnung.

„Murfy! Mo-Moment ich habe da noch eine Frage!" rief rayman etwas erschrocken, als Murfy in einfach reinschubste.

„Keine Zeit und zu spät! Und warte nicht auf mich. Wenn du dort ankommst wirst du bereits erwartet."

„Moment.. Murfy!"

Plötzlich spürte Rayman den Luftzug, der auf einem Schlag so heftig wurde, das er in die Röhre reingeblasen wurde!"

„WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rayman raste durch die Dunkelheit! Er verlor jeglichen Orientierungssinn und wusste nicht mehr wo sich unten und oben befand! Er hörte nur den Kräftigen Wind und spürte kleine Stösse, wenn es um die Kurven ging. Blinzelnd versuchte er irgendwas zu erkennen in dieser Dunkelheit! Der Wind war so ohrenbetäubend laut! Die Tour schien nur wenige Minuten zu dauern, doch für Rayman kam es beinahe wie Stunden vor! In der ferne erkannte Rayman ein licht. Er dem immer näher!

„AH!" keuchend und verwirrt schwebte er kurz in der Luft. Er schaffte es sich zu drehen und schliesslich auf den Füssen zu landen. Keuchend blickte er nun verwirrt gerade aus. Er nahm wahr, dass er stand. Und er nahm wahr, das er seine Händen an den Seitenwände der Lucke hatte. Er nahm wahr das er aus der Röhre geschossen wurde und schliesslich auf der klappe stand!

„Ok!" keuchte Rayman und sah auf seine Füsse. Er bemerkte dass er leicht zitterte, und sich unbewusst an der Wand stützte. Aber nun fing er an zu lachen

„Das.. das war klasse!" rief er und lachte los. Er Jubelte kurz, ehe er von der Lücke raustrat und die nun grinsend betrachtete.

„Also wie und mit was ich zurückreisen werde, weiss ich jedenfalls!"

Lachend strich er sich durch die verstrubelten Haare, die etwas zu Berge standen.

„Oh, Rayman!", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich . Rayman drehte sich um und räusperte sich sofort, als er sah wer hinter im Stand. Der König der Kleinlinge lächelte sanft.

„Ich sehe du hast unser Luftzugsschacht ausprobiert?"

„Nun.. das könnte man sagen.", meinte er sanft lächelnd. Aber seine Miene wurde sogleich wieder ernster. Schliesslich war da noch die Sache mit dem gestohlenen Protoon. Der König der Kleinlinge nickte einmal: „ Nun den.. folge mir bitte."

Rayman nickte und folgte dem Kleinling. Die Krone glitzerte leicht im Sonnenschein. Sie befanden sich in einer kleinen Lichtung, die von Felsen umgeben war. Bäume umkreisten diese. Die kleine runde Lichtung endete bei einer weiteren Treppe, die aber gleich offenbarte, was unten auf sie Wartete. Alte Ruinen mit verschiedensten Muster leuchteten leicht in der Sonne. Selbst im Schatten schienen sie leicht bläulich zu leuchten. Diese befanden sich mitten im Wald.

Doch mitten drin war aber das Chaos! Schwarze Brand Spuren, zu Stein erstarrte Gestalten und Wesen schienen den einen Durchgang zu versperren. Erschrocken blieb Rayman oberhalb der Treppe stehen, als er dies erblickte. Aber um nicht zurück zu fallen, setzte er sich in Bewegung und stieg die Treppe hinab. Mit den Augen sah er sich um. Dieser ruhige, wunderschöne Ort wurde komplett zerstört! Gewisse Ruinen waren nur noch altes Geröll. Dort, wo einst rote Lums über den kleinen Teich schwebten, sah man jegliche Brand Spuren. Das Wasser war ebenso verschmutzt. Der Rasen war voll mit schwarzen Russflecken! Bäume waren angesägt und lagen teilweise zerstört auf dem Boden!

`Wie wird es erst drinnen aussehen?', fragte sich Rayman und seufzte leise. Sein Hals fühlte sich nun sehr trocken an. Und Worte dazu wusste er ebenso keine. Als sie näher bei den versteinerten Wesen kamen, stockte Rayman kurz der Atem. Alle Gesichter waren vor Angst und Schrecken verzehrt!

„Hier lang", erklang die sanfte Stimme des Königs. Rayman bemerkte gar nicht, das er vor den Wesen inne hielt und sie lange ansah.

`natürlich`, sagte rayman sich in Gedanken und schritt an den Wesen vorbei und nun ins Innere der alten Ruine. Der Eingang wurde Aufgesprengt! Das Steinerne Tor war komplett zerstört!

Die Ruine war nicht gross. Aber musste wunderschön gewesen sein. Die halb geöffnete Kuppel war im Innere ebenso hell und voller Muster, wie die Felsen draussen. Nun wissen die Wände viele Spalten und Riese auf. Rayman entdeckte sogar ein sehr eigenartiges Gewächs, das hier Eichbornwald niemals wachsen würde! Die schwarzen ästen waren voller Dornen!

In der Mitte stand ein steinerden Altar, der in der Mitte durchgebrochen war! Im ganzen Raum befanden sich Kleinling, die gewisse bewusstlose Wesen versorgten.

Rayman sah sich fassungslos um und folgte nun langsamer dem König.

„Nun hier war einst der heilige Ort des Protoons.. und nun blieb nur noch das übrig", seufzte der König der Kleinlinge und blieb nun dicht vor dem Altar stehen.

„Ich habe Murfy beauftragt dich her zu bringen, weil du vielleicht hier was finden könntest.. wir wissen, dass es niemals eine einzige Person gewesen sein könnte! Dazu war das Protoon zu gut gesichert!"

Rayman sah sich um. So vieles hier kam im bekannt vor.. er konnte nur nicht zuordnen, an was er sich dabei erinnert. Die Kleinlinge grüssten Rayman. Fast schon erleichtert, dass er hier war. Er erwiderte nur den Gruss und sah sich weiter forschend um. Langsam schriet er weiter auf den Altar zu. Murfy traf einige Minuten später ein und beredete was mit dem König der Kleinlinge.

„Nun ich habe Ly und Betilla ebenso benachrichtigt. Der Zaubrer weiss ebenso Bescheid. Sie sind alle auf dem weg hier her."

Mit halben Ohr hörte Rayman der Unterhaltung zu und war gleich etwas erleichtert. Der Zauberer wird bestimmt wissen, was es bei den versteinerten Wachen zu tun gäbe. Und was die Brand Spuren verursacht haben könnte.. und diesen Altar zerbrochen haben könnte…. der Altar…. Rayman betrachtete diesen stirnrunzelnd..

„ Moment mal.." sachte strich er mit seiner rechten Hand über den ries in der Mitte. In Seinem Kopf arbeitete es.. Die Brand Spuren.. zerstörte Ruinen und versteinerte wachen..

„Da konnte doch nur.. Magie im Spiel sein?" murmelte Rayman vor sich hin mit gerunzelter Stirn. Wie, als ob er vom Blitz getroffen wurde, zuckte seine rechte Hand zurück!

„nein.. unmöglich!",keuchte Rayman fassungslos und machte einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte erst seinem Verdacht nicht glauben! Diese Erinnerungen verdrängen! Rayman bemerkte, das einige Kleinlinge sich um im schwärmten und der König der Kleinlinge genau hinter im Stand. „ Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Ich glaube… ich weiss wer dahinter stecken könnte…!" flüsterte Rayman stockend. Sein blick war ernst.

„Was?!" Die Stimme des Königs war nun aufgeregt. Murfy flatterte über den Altar.

„Na bitte, wenn jemand eine Lösung findet, dann wohl Rayman."

„Ich weis nicht, ob es die Lösung ist Murfy.", sagte nun rayman etwas mit einem zweifelnden, kleinem schmunzeln.

„Lass hören!", sagte Murfy locker. In der Ruine wurde es nun unruhig. Alle Kleinlinge fingen zu murmeln.

„Nun", Rayman drehte sich zum König der Kleinlinge und sah direkt zu ihn „Die Brand Spuren.. versteinerte Wachen.. und dieser zerbrochene Altar.."

„Ja?", erwiderte der König auffordernd.

„..Ich denke das es nicht mehrere, sondern eine Person war.." Rayman zögerte. Doch alles schien darauf hinzuweisen. „Ich denke, es war Mr Dark!"

Stille. Der Mund des König stand offen. Murfy hielt bei seinem geflatter inne und plumpste schliesslich auf den Boden. Der Held bemerkte die dicke Luft und fuhr vorsichtig fort.

„ Alles deutet auf Magie hin. Oder irr ich mich da?" etwas schüchtern deutete er schliesslich auf den Altar. „ Ich meine sieht das nicht aus, als ob ein Blitz diesen Altar entzweit hätte?" Er hob beide Hände und deutete so um sich „überall brandspuren!"

„Ja das sehen wir alles auch Rayman. Aber wie kannst du nur denken, dass es Mr Dark war?! Der ist seit Jahren verschwunden und wir erklärten in sogar für Tod! Und jetzt setzt du uns alle noch in Angst und Schrecken!", rief nun der König auf! Rayman stiess Luft aus und runzelte sie Stirn „Ich denke es nicht nur, ich weiss es! Wir alle wissen es eigentlich! Doch wollten wir es niemals wahrhaben! Und ja, dies ist mir bewusst, das ihr in für Tod erklärt hattet. Doch bestimmt tauchte er nur ab, um dies Gerücht auch noch wahr werden zu lassen!"

„Mein König, ich glaube Rayman hat da nicht so unrecht..", erklang eine Stimme und lies alle zum Eingang der Ruine sehen. Der Zauberer stand dort gemütlich an die Wand gelehnt und scheint diesem Gespräch länger zu lauschen.

„Alles deutet auf dunkle schwarze Magie hin!" Seufzend stiess er sich von der Wand ab und ging auf die Menge zu. „Ist es nun soweit, dass man nicht mal einem Helden Glauben schenkt?"

Rayman lächelte leicht. Er sah den Zaubrer schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr und freute sich sehr, in wieder zu sehen. Und vor allem war er der einzige, der im Glauben schenkte. Manchmal sind Kleinlinge richtig stur köpfig! Der Zauberer schenkte ebenso Rayman sein breites Grinsen

„Lange nicht gesehen, mein Freund!" Der König der Kleinlinge war ausser sich und lies keine weiteren gute Worte zu!

„ Schluss damit! Wir haben genug um die Ohren! Das Protoon wurde schliesslich gestohlen! Und ohne beweise, will ich nichts mehr davon hören!" Rayman sah nun missverständlich den König an

„Ihr wollt beweise?! Seht euch um!"

Mit einer Handbewegung deutete der König hin, dass er wirklich nichts mehr hören wollte.

„Dieser Theorie gehen wir erst nach, sobald wir unsere Verwundeten in Sicherheit gebracht haben! Bis dahin will ich nichts mehr davon hören! Ich weiss es könnte eine Spur sein, aber ich will nicht, dass das Land in Aufruhr versetzt wird, sobald dies die runden machen sollte!"

Dabei sah er Murfy aufmerksam und warnend an. Der Hob abwehrend beide Hände

„Hey, warum seht ihr mich dabei so an?!"

„Klar ist es wichtig die verwundeten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch..", setzte Rayman ein. Doch der König der Kleinlinge drehte ihm sofort den Rücken zu. Schon klappte Rayman sein Mund wieder zu und verstand. Der König wollte wirklich nichts mehr hören. Obwohl es so auf der Hand lag!

„Zauberer.. wäre es möglich dass du die Verwundeten in den Feen Turm zaubern könntest? Die Feen können sie bestimmt besser versorgen als wir es hier tun."

Dieser nickte stumm und schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab. Glitzer umkreisten die Verwundeten und liess sie sogleich auch verschwinden.

„Erledigt. Ich habe ihnen ebenso eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, damit sie auch verstehen, was hier los ist."

„Sehr gut", brummte der König. „Und ihr geht jetzt besser. Ihr habt genug getan.", rief er zu den anderen Kleinlinge, die sich leicht verbeugten und sich nun auf weg zur Treppe machten.

„Rayman?" Er drehte sich zu ihm „Am besten ist es.."

„Wenn wir der Sache sofort nachgehen" meinte Rayman jetzt etwas gereizt und verschränkte die Arme. Der Zauberer ging auf Rayman zu und wollte ihn beschwichtigen. Doch er ging gar nicht erst darauf ein.

„Seit wann hört ihr nicht mehr auf das, was ich sage? Ich bin mir ganz sicher, das Mr Dark dahinter steckt! Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ihr..!"

Sachte hob der König seine Hände und unterbrach so Raymans Ausbruch.

„ rayman, bitte.. ich glaube dir ja"

Verwirrt stand er da, mit halb geöffnetem Mund „äh was?"

Der König lachte leicht „Ich tat dies nur, um die anderen Kleinlinge nicht in Aufruhr zu versetzen." Sachte senkte er seine Hände und atme tief durch. „Wenn deine Theorie wirklich war ist, bist du der einzige, der Mr Dark aufhalten kann!"

„Och , da bin ich ja mal gespannt..!" erklang plötzlich eine finstere Stimme. Erschrocken sahen sich alle um! Das Böse, düstere Lachen hallte durch die Ruine!

„Mr Dark..!", schrie Rayman nun in die Luft und sah sich um.

„Es war schon klar, das nur du dies rausfinden konntest.. gehörtest ja immer schon zur schlauen Sorte… zur nervigen Sorte!", zischte nun die Stimme drohend. Jetzt lachte Rayman einmal auf und schrie wütend: „Das sagt gerade richtige!"

Der König der Kleinlinge ging ängstlich zurück zum Eingang der Ruine. Der Zauberer blieb dicht bei ihm, um ihn zu schützen falls es nötig sein sollte.

„Komm, zeig dich!" rief Rayman herausfordernd und sah in den Himmel. Stille.

Kampfbereit sah er sich um, als keine Antwort kam. Die Luft schien elektrisierend! Auf alles gefasst blickte Rayman in allen Richtungen! Plötzlich ging ein Kräftiger Windzug durch die Ruine! Der Himmel verdunkelte sich. die Bäume raschelten laut und die Haare von rayman peitschten ihm ins Gesicht! Der Zauberer hielt sich seinen Zylinder fest, während der König ängstlich sich hinter im versteckte und versuchte seine Krone nicht zu verlieren!

„Zeigen? Pah, als ob ich das nötig hätte..! ich bin überall!"

Rayman achtete nicht auf sein Haare und sah sich angespannt um „ Sprich nicht in rätseln!"

„MUHAHAHAHA! Die Legende… wird sich auf keinem Fall erfüllen! Dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen…!"

Nun war rayman komplett verwirrt „Was Schwafelst du da?!", flüsterte er jetzt zwischen dem Wind und sah in den Himmel.

„Dies wirst du schon früh genug erfahren..!"

Der Zauberer blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und schluckte trocken.. " Unmöglich.."

Rayman vernahm die Worte des Zauberers „Was?", fragte er immer noch vollkommen verwirrt. Aber seine Stimme wurde vom Wind übertönt, der immer kräftiger wurde! Rayman spürte, wie Regentropfen in sein Gesicht klatschten! Sie fühlten sich wie Nadelstiche an, so hart fing es nun an zu Stürmen! Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt er sich schützend die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Rayman ahnte bereits, dass dies nicht ein gutes Ende nehmen würde und sah schnell zum Zauberer!

„ Schnell! Verschwindet von hier und bringt euch in Sicherheit!", schrie er besorgt durch den Sturm.

Der Wind trug Mr Darks Böses Lachen durch die Ruine. Dieses wurde doch nun von einem sehr tiefen, raunenden Heulen unterbrochen!

„Was zum..?!", rief der Zauberer durch den Sturm. Rayman sah ruckartig in die Richtung, woher das Heulen kam! Knochenartige Hände erschienen bei den Lücken zwischen den Wänden. Alte, dunkle Stofffetzen hingen von denn verwesten Körper dieser Wesen hinab. Dort, wo sich Augen befinden sollten, starrten nur zwei dunkle, kahle Löcher Rayman entgegen.

`Zombie Hühner?!`, schoss es Rayman unglaublich durch den Kopf und er wendete sich sogleich zu den beiden!

„ Lauft! Ich halte sie solange auf! UMPF!"

Kaum wendete er den Blick von den Zombie Hühner ab, griffen sie Rayman an und warfen in Hart gegen die Wand!

„Rayman!", schrie der Zauberer auf und schleuderte mehrere Energiekugeln gegen ein Zombie Huhn, das sich gleich auf sie stürzte! Rayman rempelte sich keuchend auf, als der Getroffene Zombiehuhn in sich zusammen fiel und schliesslich zu Staub verwandelt wurde.

„Geh! Bring den König in Sicherheit!"

Rayman sprang einem Zombiehuhn entgegen und schlug diesen zu Boden! Nur noch Staub blieb von der Kreatur übrig.

Der Zauberer zögerte, aber er verstand. Schnell schwang er sein Zauberstab und hielt dabei dann Kleinling am Arm fest.

„Wir treffen uns im weissen Turm!" Beide verschwanden sogleich in der Sekunde! Rayman nickte zufrieden und stellte sich nun Kampfbereit vor den Zombiehühner hin! Sie schwebten haufenweise auf ihn zu und lassen ihr tiefes Heulen erklingen. Der regen schien stärker zu werden. Tropfend vor Nässe stand Rayman da und lächelte listig.

„Gut.. nun zu euch ihr verfluchten Biester!"

Der Erste raste schon auf Rayman zu, aber dieser wich geschickt aus und schlug dabei auf das Huhn ein, das ebenso zu Staub fiel . Geschickt schlug er gleich drei weitere nieder und wich Tänzelnd den nächsten Angriffen aus. Der ganze Haufen stürzte sich zugleich auf ihm!

Keuchend schlug Rayman einige nieder. Doch ihren Attacken auszuweichen wurde immer schwieriger! Einem Zombie Hühn gelang es Rayman zu packen.

„HEY!", rief rayman auf und schlug um sich. Die spitzigen krallen des Zombie Huhnes krallten sich um sein Körper und es schwebte in die Luft.

`Will.. Will der mich verschleppen?!`,dachte rayman sich erschrocken und zuckte zusammen, als er ein stechender Schmerz an der rechten Seite spürte! Trotz des Schmerzes gelang es ihm sich zu winden und dem Wesen ins Gesicht zu Boxen. Bei der Drehung, wurde der Stechender Schmerz heftiger und er vernahm ein reisen!

„ ARG! LASST MICH RUNTER!"

Das Wesen verpuffte und Rayman fiel! Schnell aktivierte er sein Propeller, und liess sich dann auf der Mauer der Ruine fallen. Geschickt fing er den nun kurzen fall ab. Keuchend packte er sich an der rechte Seite und betrachtete dann sogleich seine Hand.

„….!" Sie trug nun die rote Farbe seines eigenen Blutes, vermischt mit dem Regen.

Die Zombie Hühner schwebten auf Rayman zu und dachten nicht mal daran, von ihm abzulassen! Rayman richtete sich langsam auf und schoss mehrere Energie Bälle gegen die Kreaturen. Einige von ihnen verpufften nach dem knall in der Luft. Andere hingegen, wichen ihnen mit Leichtigkeit aus! Ohne auf dem Schmerz zu achten, sprang Rayman wieder in die Ruine und landete dabei auf ein Zombie Huhn, der ebenso zu staub verpuffte. Plötzlich zischten zwei Energie Kugeln an Raymans Gesicht vorbei und lies mit einem Knall gleich drei Zombie Hühner in Staub aufgehen! Verwirrt sah Rayman in die Richtung, woher diese hergekommen waren. Trotz des Regens würde er diese Gestallt überall wieder erkennen. Sie sass auf einem Baum und Sprang nun runter. Ihr Lila farbenes Haar war verstrubbelt durch den heulenden Wind.

„Ly", rief Rayman überrascht durch den Sturm und grinste breit.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" erwiderte die Katzenelfe Lächelnd. Doch dieses wurde gleich aus ihrem Gesicht gewischt, als sie seine Wunde bemerkte. „Du bist verletzt!" „Nur ein Kratzer." meinte er locker und wich einem Zombie Huhn aus. Ly reagierte schnell und liess den in der Luft, durch ein von ihr geworfenen Energie ball, verpuffen.

„Spiel es nicht runter! Dazu blutet es zu sehr!", schimpfte sie.

Rayman konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Höre ich da sorge? Jedenfalls bist du etwas spät dran! Der Dieb des Protoons..", ein Zombie Huhn unterbrach ihn. Mit Leichtigkeit schlug er diesen weg „.. ist Mr Dark!"

Ly schreckte auf und sprang zur Seite, als ein Zombie Huhn sie ergreifen wollte.

„Was?! Er ist zurück?!", rief sie durch den Sturm. Rayman sprang auf das Huhn zu warf es an die Wand. Nun stand er genau vor Ly. Sie sahen sich lange an. Die durchnässten Haaren klebten bei beiden im Gesicht. Doch trotzdem, konnte rayman genau ihre grünen augen erkennen, die ihm nun genau musterten.

„Ja. Und er jagte uns diese Zombie Hühner auf dem Hals. Ducken!" rief er plötzlich und Ly reagierte sofort darauf! Rayman sprang über sie hinweg und schlug zwei von ihnen nieder!

„AH!", hörte Rayman plötzlich hinter sich und wandte sich sofort um!

„Ly!" Eine ganze Gruppe von Zombie Hühner trugen sie durch die Luft.

"Lasst sie runter !", schrie Rayman und sprang sogleich auf eine Ruine, um mit den Gegner stand zu halten! Doch sie schwebten in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit immer höher in den Himmel empor!

Anscheinend konzentrierten sich alle Hühner nur noch auf Ly! Weiter rannte und kletterte Rayman nun auf einem Baum. Trotz der Geschwindigkeit, war rayman nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt! Der regen klatschte in sein Gesicht! Wütend schlug Rayman einige Zombie Hühner zur Seite, die in versuchten aufzuhalten. Er liess ebenso Energie Bälle auf die Zombie Hühner prasseln, doch es schienen nicht weniger zu werden!

„Rayman! Hilfe!", schrie sie durch den Sturm. Nun war Rayman ganz nahe dran!

„Greif meine Hand!" schrie rayman laut und sprang von einem hoheliegenden Ast ab!

Die Zeit schien nun in Zeitlupe abzulaufen.. Ly streckte die Hand Rayman entgegen. Rayman war in der Luft und streckte ebenso seine aus. Nur wenige cm trennten sie….

Die Regentropfen schienen in Zeitlupe auf seine nasse Haut zu prasseln..! Rayman hörte nur noch seinen eigenen Herzschlag.

Bumbum…. Bumbum…. Bumbum…

„Nein!"

Um Haares breite verfehlte Rayman Ly`s Hand. Wie gelähmt, und immer noch die Hand zu Ly ausgestreckt, stürzte Rayman in die tiefe. Der riesen Schwarm von Zombie Hühner trugen Ly immer weiter in den Himmel.

Plötzlich erfasste einige Zombie Hühner rayman aus der Luft. Dies schien ihn aus der lähmende Starre aufzuwecken!

„Ihr verdammten Mistviecher! Lasst mich auf der Stelle runter!" LYYYY!" Doch jegliche Art von Verteidigung schien zu nichts zu führen! Sobald er einen erschlug und zu Staub zusammen fallen liess, kam der nächste! Die zombiehühner trieben Rayman nun immer weiter weg von dem heiligen Ort. Im Augenwinkel, konnte rayman erkennen, dass sie sich nun über den Wald befanden.

Der Held schrie auf und schlug weiter. „LAST MICH RUNTER!"

Wie, als ob sie auf einmal auf ihm hören würden, liessen sie Rayman dicht über ein Fluss fallen!

Er klatschte direkt rein und wurde von der Strömung mitgerissen! Prustend tauchte Rayman aus dem Wasser auf und sah in die Richtung, wo die Zombie Hühner ihn fallen liessen.

„Verdammt!", keuchte er und versuchte so gut es ging sich über den wilden Wasserstrom zu halten.

Doch schnell sah er eine Möglichkeit aus der Fluss zu kommen: Ein Baumstamm lag halb im Fluss. Prustend und schnell versuchte er auf diesen zuzusteuern- Was ihm auch mit Mühe gelang. Denn das Wasser zerrte regelrecht an seinen Händen und Füssen! Die Strömung knallte Rayman mit voller Wucht an den Stamm!

„Arg!" Keuchend kletterte er an diesem hoch und ignorierte den nun brennenden Schmerz von seiner Wunde. „Ly!"

Ohne auch nur ans verschnaufen zu denken, rannte Rayman los! Er rannte in die Richtung, wo sich die Ruinen befanden. Dabei durchforstete er den Wald und sprang durch Gebüsche, deren Äste ihm ins Gesicht schlugen. Im war es herzlich egal, solange er Ly irgendwie retten konnte!

Wenige Augenblicke später erreichte er die Ruine. Er suchte den Himmel ab, doch es schien aussichtslos.. Ly war verloren! Rayman keuchte und schrie nun mit geschlossenen Augen auf. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er fühlte sich für all dies schuldig!

„Wäre ich nur schneller gewesen…! Hätt ich nur nicht ihr den Rücken zugedreht..! Verdammt!" Abermals schrie er auf! Keuchend öffnete er wütend seine Augen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Mr Dark etwas sehr teuflisches in Schilde führt! Die Zombie Hühner hatten sich gegen Ende nur noch auf Ly Konzentriert.

„Wieso..? Wieso brauchst du Ly..?!"

Rayman verschnaufte und sah sich um. Er schritt hastig zum Eingang der Ruine. Immer noch standen die versteinerten Wachen davor. Geschwind ging er an ihnen vorbei und machte erst halt, als er vor dem Altar stand. Der Regen raschelte auf die Steine und Bäume. Ausser dem plätschern der Tropfen war es ruhig.

„Mr Dark!" Er wusste genau, dass er noch irgendwo hier war.

" Mr Dark!", schrie er nun lauter und wütender. Mit geballter Faust sah sich Rayman um. Sein Blick Tod ernst.

"Ich weiss ganz genau, das du immer noch hier bist.. zeig dich!" Ausser dem Regen, schien sich nichts zu bewegen. Rayman atmete.. die Haare klebten richtig auf seinem Kopf.

„Du hast gerufen..?", Der Held sah über die Schulter…und da stand er in voller Grösse: Mr Dark!

Langsam drehte sich Rayman um und sah Mr Dark furchtlos an.

Ungerührt, ihn nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen.. er wirkte noch bedrohlicher! Aber davon nahm der Held keinerlei Notizen. Den in all den Jahren, hatte er sich ebenso entwickelt..! Tief sah Rayman Mr Dark in die gelben Augen, die in düster anstarrten.

„Was hast du mit Ly vor?!"

„Warum sollte ich es ausgerechnet dir verraten..?", Mr Darks stimme war Dunkler wie eh und je. Doch er schien ganz ruhig zu sein.. zu ruhig nach Raymans Geschmack. Das düstere Lachen von Mr Dark erklang.

„Und hatte es dir spass gemacht im Fluss schwimmen zu gehen, während die kleine Fee entführt wurde?"

„Soll ich dir zeigen wie sehr es mir spass gemacht hat?!", sagte Rayman wütend und ging auf Mr Dark zu. Abrupt blieb er stehen, als er gegen eine Wand lief.

„ Was zum?" Er Tastete diese mitten in der Luft ab. Mr Dark lachte los.

„ Denkst du ernsthaft ich trete dir ohne Schutzschild gegenüber?" Woraufhin er seine Hand unter seinem Umhang zeigte, indem sich ein roter Kristall befand.

„Anders geht es wohl nicht um dich von mir zu schützen was?!", erwiderte Rayman frech.

„Ich sehe, deine Frechen Sprüche hast du nicht verlernt..!"

Aufmerksam betrachtete Mr Dark Rayman… er musterte in mit den Augen von Kopf bis Fuss…

Ja, er hatte sich entwickelt! Er ist erfahrener und wusste genau, vorauf er sich abermals einliess.. der perfekte Feind und wieder Sacher! Ob Mr Dark nun vorsichtiger sein sollte? Sein Blick blieb schliesslich bei Raymans Augen hängen.. sie waren nicht so leicht zu lesen wie bei anderen Wesen. „Sehe ich da hass in dienen Augen?"

Raymans Atem stockte. Die Augen von Mr Dark wurden schmäler. „Nein nicht hass…sag bloss dir liegt mehr an dieser Fee als ich zuerst dachte..?" Rayman erwiderte nichts und sah in nur voller Wut an.

„Soso…" raunte Mr Dark amüsiert. „Na dann werde ich besonders sanft zu ihr sein..!"

Rayman ballte seine Hände zur Faust. Er musste irgendwie rauskiregen, was Mr Dark vorhatte. Und vor allem was er mit dieser Legende meinte. Das Schutzschild um Mr Dark war kein Hindernis. Rayman hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie man sie durchbrechen könnte.

"Denkst du wirklich, das mich dieses Schutzschild aufhalten kann?"

Mr Dark lachte leise unter seinem Hut hervor „Um ehrlich zu sein.. Nein!" Mit diesen Worten zerbrach er den Kristall. Mit einem lauten Läuten flackerte das Schutzschild auf und verschwand! Rayman trat etwas erschrocken zurück. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Schon schleuderte Mr Dark Rayman eine Feuerkugel entgegen, dem er mit einem Salto ausweichte und dann auf Mr Dark zu rannte.

„ Na komm! Zeig mir was du all diesen Jahren gelernt hast, Held!" (part 1)

Rayman formte in seiner Hand einen Energie ball, während er auf Mr Dark zu rannte! Sicher stellte sich der Bösewicht kampfbereit hin. Seine beiden Händen streckte er nun Rayman entgegen und ein Heller strahl schoss direkt Raus! Geschickt liess sich Rayman auf dem Boden fallen und schlitterte unter dem Strahl durch. Dabei warf er seinen Energie Ball ab, den Mr Dark nicht kommen sah und ihn sogar traf! Er stolperte zurück und faste sich an seine Schulter, die nun auf qualmte! Rayman stoppte nicht und warf einige Energie Bälle mehr ab! Mr Dark wich dieses mal aber geschickt aus und sprang auf einen Ruinen Stein.

Er keuchte leicht. „Na bitte, du hast was dazu gelernt..!", lachte er amüsiert. Rayman blieb kurz vor ihm Stehen und formte wieder einen Energieball. Dabei beobachtete Rayman aufmerksam jede Bewegung von Mr Dark.. er konnte ihn noch nicht einschätzen, den seine schwarze Magie wurde Stärker!

"Was hast du den gedacht? Sag mir nun endlich was du vorhast..!", sprach Rayman fordernd. Mr Dark liess seine Hand von der linken Schulter und schmunzelte. Dies konnte man nur an seinen boshaften Augen erkennen, die ihn schadenfreudig anfunkelten.

„ Ich sagte es dir bereits.. mehr hinweise bekommst du nicht..! Jedenfalls habe ich genug gesehen..", woraufhin sich Mr Dark zum Gehen drehte.

„Nein, warte!" rief Rayman und warf die nun aufgeladene Energie Kugel Mr Dark entgegen! Dieser wirbelte mit wehenden Umhang herum und schleuderte auf die Kugel ein Feuerball!

Eine riesen Explosion folgte! Erschrocken hielt sich Rayman die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Mr Dark sprang vom Stein runter, um sich von der Druckwelle in Sicherheit zu bringen!

„Ah!" Rayman schlitterte am Boden entlang und knallte schliesslich an die Wand! Er lag nun am Boden. Ächzend versuchte sich aufzurichten. Der Stechende Schmerz durchzuckte die Wunde!

„Arg…verdammt…" Das Adrenalin unterdrückte die ganze Zeit über den Schmerz. Doch jetzt, zeigte sich der schmerz mit voller Wucht! Die wunde musste doch schlimmer sein, als sich Rayman erst dachte.

Er kniete nun auf dem Boden und hielt sich mit der einen Hand die Wunde fest, während er mit der anderen sich abstütze. Dabei sah er hoch. Mr Dark trat vom Stein hervor und schüttelte leicht den Kopf „ Netter versuch.. aber ich habe wirklich genug gesehen..!" Langsam schritt Mr Dark auf Rayman zu. Spöttisch lachte er auf.

„ Sie dich nur an.. verletzt auf dem Boden kauernd.. du wärst keine Gefahr mehr für mich..! ich könnte dich auf der Stelle Töten..!"

Ohne die Hand von der Wunde zu lassen, richtete Rayman sich auf. Der Regen Prasselte auf die beiden Erzfeinde runter. Das Blut von Raymans Wunde tropfte auf dem Rasen und färbten in langsam rot. Rayman grinste verschmitzt. „Ich sehe wirklich das du die letzten Jahren weg warst.. den sonst würdest du niemals so was behaupten..!"

„Ach, ist das so?", raunte Mr Dark unbeeindruckt und drehte Rayman den Rücken zu.

Dieser hob etwas überrascht eine Augenbraue. Wieso zögerte er das ganze so hinaus? Plötzlich überkam Rayman ein Schwindelanfall. Er schwankte leicht, ehe er auf die Knie sank.

„Was zum..", atmete er verwirrt und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen.

„Aber es wäre nicht richtig dich hier und jetzt zu töten.. den wenn ich dich Töte, solltest du nicht vergiftet sein..!" hörte er Mr Dark`s düstere Stimme.

„Vergiftet?", keuchte Rayman verwirrt.

„Wenn du mich herausfordern willst.. du weisst wo du mich findest! Falls du es überlebst..!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Mr Dark mit wehendem Umhang.

Rayman ächzte auf, als nun der stechende Schmerz durch sein ganzer Körper zuckte! Das Blut zeigte, wie ernst die Wunde war! Trotzdem hätte Rayman weiter gekämpft! Er konnte nicht anders!

„Komm.. hoch mit dir..du hast nun schon wirklich schlimmeres durchgemacht oder?" keuchte Rayman und richtete sich abermals auf. Er atmete tief durch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und sah zum Ausgang der Ruine. Er musste zum weisen Turm. Dort konnte man ihm helfen.

"Was meinte er mit.. vergiftet? Haben Zombiehühner etwa giftige krallen?", fragte er sich verdutzt. Und wieder schien sich alles zu drehen.

„Nicht.. schon wieder.." Rayman schwankte zur Wand und stützte sich dort ab. Langsam setzte er ein Fuss nach dem anderen und bewegte sich Richtung Ausgang. Er keuchte erschöpft. Plötzlich sackte er endgültig zusammen! Seine ganzen Glieder wollten sich nicht mehr bewegen!

Rufte da jemand? Alles versank in Dunkelheit.. der regen schien immer weiter weg zu gehen.. denn das Plätschern wurde immer leiser.

„n-nein", flüsterte rayman tonlos. War dies das Ende? Er spürte den Regen auf sein Gesicht.. doch dies schien auch immer mehr abzunehmen.

Doch da, da war was anderes! Etwas warmes strich über sein Gesicht. Ein Geräusch.. nein eine Stimme!

„ _Rayman! Hörst du mich?!"_

Jemand tätschelte seine Wangen. Er spürte wieder leicht den Regen und das Plätschern kam auch etwas näher. Er kannte die Stimme sehr gut.

„Z..zauberer.. bist du.. das?"

Er wollte sich daran festklammern. Er wollte sich an seinem Bewusstsein klammern… doch dies liess ihn in stich, als er immer tiefer ins Schwarze sank.

Der Magier hob Rayman leicht hoch, der keuchend in sein armen lag und was tonlos murmelte.

„Rayman, hörst du mich?"

Keine Antwort, nur das Keuchen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf Raymans Stirn.

„Fieber.."

Vorsichtig untersuchte nun der Zaubrer Raymans Körper und entdeckte sogleich die Wunde. Sachte legte er Rayman zurück auf das Gras und ries sein Shirt etwas mehr auf, um sich die Wunde genauer anzusehen. Sein Atem stockte, als er sah, wie die Haut um die Wunde sich verfärbt hatte. Um die Wunde war es nun bläulich und es hörte nicht mehr auf zu bluten!

Der Regen mag das meiste Blut wegspülen, doch trotzdem erkannte der Zauberer, das es ernst war.

„Halte durch!" Er schwang schnell den Zauberstab und reiste nun mit Rayman zum weisen Turm, der endgültig in die Dunkelheit sank.

Dort angekommen, machten die meisten Kleinlinge vor Schreck einen Sprung zur Seite, weil der Zauberer sich mitten in die Eingangshalle zauberte.

„Schnell! Holt meine Tasche!" schrie der Zauberer auf und versuchte Rayman irgendwie bei Sinnen zu halten

„Komm schon alter Freund.. kämpfe weiter..!", sprach er auf Rayman ein und drückte auf seine Wunde, die nicht mehr aufhört zu Bluten!

Einige Kleinlinge schienen gleich zu funktionieren und rannten in die Gemächer des Zauberers, um die Tasche zu holen! Während andere Decken und Kissen aufsuchten. Murfy kam erschrocken zu ihnen „ Was zum Teufel ist den passiert?!"

„Ich vermute das Rayman vergiftet wurde! Von den Zombiehühner!", sprach der Zauberer schnell.

„Das erklärt jedenfalls sein.. verhalten.. und die Verfärbung seiner wunde.."

Rayman keuchte und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er selbst wusste nicht was los war.. er war nur in der Finsternis.

Schnell legte ein Kleinling ein Kissen unter Raymans Kopf und der Zauberer bettet in sachte darauf ein.

„Wo bleibt meine Tasche verflucht nochmal!" schrie er auf. „Er kämpft, aber wird das lange nicht mehr durchalten!"

Murfy sah zu einem Kleinling, der die Tasche herbrachte „ Hob beweg dich! Es geht um Leben und Tod, Mann!", Flippte nun Murfy rum und flog zu dem Kleinling. Schliesslich griff er selbst nach der Tasche und bemerkte nun auch sehr schnell, weshalb der Kleinling sich nicht beeilen konnte: Sie war sehr schwer!

„Was zum Teufel ist da drin?! Backsteine?!"

Ein Kleinling kam mit einem Lappen an „Schnell, stopp du die Blutung, während ich das Gegenmittel raussuche!", sprach der Zauberer eilig.

Murfy flog ächzend und so schnell er konnte zum Zauberer. Er wollte die Tasche einfach fallen lassen, doch der Zaubrer hielt ihn auf!

„ Sachte! Darin sind alles Fläschchen!" Murfy ächzte auf und lies die Tasche langsam auf dem Boden nieder, ehe er sich gleich daneben keuchend auf dem Boden warf.

„Nie wieder.." Der Zauberer öffnete hastig die Tasche und wühlte darin rum. Seine blutverschmierten Händen tasteten jedes Fläschchen ab.

„Rayman! Halte durch hörst du? Kämpfe!" Rayman zuckte plötzlich zusammen und sein keuchen wurde immer heftiger

„ Murfy, sprich zu Rayman! Er darf nicht komplett sein Bewusstsein verlieren!"

„S-sofort!"

Nun ging Murfy an Raymans Seite. Trotz der nässe des Regens konnte man sehr deutlich erkennen, das Rayman schwitzte und kämpfte.

Murfy`s sorge wurde immer grösser! Erst wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Bis er es einfach nicht mehr aushaltet und wie gewöhnlich, drauf los plapperte!

„ Rayman! Komm schon halte durch! Du hast allen möglichen fiesen Typen in den Arsch getreten! Und jetzt lässt du dich von so einem jämmerlichen Gift fertig machen?!", rief murfy auf rayman ein.

„Komm schon Mann! Kämpfe wie du es immer tust! Kämpfe! "

Die Kleinlinge bildeten einen Kreis um rayman und sahen voller sorgen dem Schauspiel zu. Hoffend und ängstlich.

„Ah!", atmete der Zaubrer auf, als er das Gegenmittel endlich fand. Sofort löste er vom Fläschchen mit der grünen Flüssigkeit den korken. Der Kleinling, der versuchte die Blutung zu stillen nahm schnell den Lappen zur Seite, damit der Zauberer das Gegenmittel einsetzen konnte. Vorsichtig goss er die grünliche Flüssigkeit über Raymans Wunde. Darauf reagierte Rayman ruckartig! Sein unkontrollierten keuchen wurde durch einen heftigen schmerzen Schrei unterbrochen!

„Oh Gott!" stiess Murfy erschrocken aus.

„Ein gutes Zeichen!", flüsterte der Zauberer erleichtert.

„Also.. wird er wieder gesund?" fragte Murfy schnell. Der Zauberer lächelt.

„Ja das wird er!" Plötzlich jubelten alle kleinlinge los und umarmten sich gegenseitig.

Dunkelheit.. Finsternis.. das einzige, an was sich rayman klammern konnte, war sein Bewusstsein, das ihn aber immer deutlicher in stich lies! Er spürte nichts mehr.. er fühlte nichts mehr.. er hörte nur noch Klänge.. Geräusche. Aber einordnen konnte er diese nicht. Bis er plötzlich eine wohlige Wärme spürte.

„ _Rayman!... Kämpfe!"_

Leicht vernahm Rayman die Stimmen aus der Ferne. Er kannte sie…

Doch plötzlich dieser stechende Schmerz aus dem Nichts! Der Schmerz war so gewaltig, das er seinen Schrei des Schmerzes nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte! Es pokte durch sein ganzer Körper! Ausgestrahlt von der Wunde, die sich wie ein glühend heisses Eisen anfühlte!

Langsam, zog sich der Schmerz zurück.. aber verschwand nicht komplett.

Kühl.. ja, unter ihm war es Kühl! Er hörte Geräusche.. Stimmen! Aber verstehen, tat er nichts..

Wo war er?

„Murfy, wo ist der König?", fragte der Zauberer, während er sich den Zylinder vom Kopf nahm und über seine nun verschwitzte Stirn strich. Dabei achtete er, dass er dies mit dem Handrücken tat, da seine Hände voller Blut waren. Trotzdem konnte er nicht ganz verhindern, dass seine blonden Haaren etwas von dem Blut abkriegten.

Ohne den Blick von Rayman abzuwenden, dessen Atem sich langsam zu beruhigen scheint, antwortete Murfy langsam „ Er.. er zog mit Betilla los um Zutaten für den Trank zu sammeln, die anscheinend die versteinerten Wachen wieder zurück verwandeln sollten."

„Sehr gut..", seufzte der Zauberer und sah zu Rayman hinunter. Sein Atem ging nun normal.. doch trotzdem schien er noch zu Kämpfen und Fieber zu haben

„Wir sollten Rayman in ein Zimmer bringen, damit er sich erholen kann.. wenn er jetzt noch einschläft, ist er auf dem richtigen Weg.."

„Ich verstehe nicht.. du meinst er bekommt das alles hier mit?", fragte Murfy verwirrt und deutete auf Rayman.

„Nicht ganz.. Er liegt in einer Trance. Er mag einiges hören.. aber verstehen, tut er nichts."

Ein Kleinling brachte eine Schüssel Wasser. „Ihr solltet eure Hände waschen.. wir kümmern uns darum.", sprach dieser mit seiner hohen Stimme. Der Zauberer nickte dankbar und tauchte seine Hände in das warme Wasser.

„ Ich sollte langsam alles für den Trank vorbereiten.. bestimmt kehren beide bald zurück. Murfy, bitte bleib bei Rayman. Falls dir irgendwas Ungewöhnliches auffällt, sagst du mir sofort Bescheid…"

Die Kleinlingen hoben zu viert Rayman vom Boden hoch. Murfy Verstand nicht, was er genau damit meinen sollte und fragte mit seiner typischen coolen Art „Definiere Ungewöhnlich."

„Er wieder zu keuchen anfängt z.b"

„Verstehe.."

Ohne Rayman aus den Augen zu lassen, folgte Murfy den Kleinlinge, die den Helden sachte die Treppe hochtrugen. Er schien nun zu schlafen

".. der kriegt was zu hören, sobald er aufwacht..", murrte Murfy gereizt zu sich selbst.

„Mich so zu Tode zu erschrecken! Aber zum Glück hat sich ja alles zum Guten gewendet."

Für Rayman schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er was anderes, als den stechenden Schmerz Spürte. Einzelne warme Flächen. Jemand scheint in zu berühren? Nun war das kühle unter im komplett weg.. es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als ob er schwebe.. er vernahm Stimmen.. vernahm einzelne Worte. Sein Bewusstsein war wieder langsam da. Doch nun überkam im eine weitere Welle der Dunkelheit.. und sah nun Bilder. Die komplette Erlebnisse, die sich zutrugen an diesem Tag, zogen nun durch sein Kopf. Die alten Ruinen, der plötzliche Sturm.. die Verletzung auf der rechten Seite und Ly..

„n-nein"

Das ganze Szenario, als er knapp Ly`s Hand verfehlte, und er in die Tiefe stürzte, spielte sich in seinem Kopf ab. Wie, als ob er es gleich nochmals erleben würde!

Und dann, als Mr Dark auftauchte. Seine Worte und Sätze wiederholten sich durch sein Düsteres lachen.

… _Du wärst keine Gefahr mehr für mich.._

… _es wäre nicht richtig dich hier und jetzt zu töten.._

… _.werd ich besonders sanft zu ihr sein.._

… _ **Die Legende, wird sich nicht erfüllen!**_

Keuchend und vollkommen schweissgebadet, schreckte Rayman aus seinem Alptraum hoch!

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er den Schmerz der Wunde am Bauch spürte. Diese hastige Bewegung war wohl nicht so gut. Anscheinend hatte jemand ein Tuch auf seiner Stirn getan.. den diese lag nun vor ihm auf der weise Decke.

„Rayman!" Komplett verwirrt sah Rayman in Murfys leicht erschrecktes, und doch erleichtertes Gesicht.

„Du bist wach!", jubelte dieser, doch sogleich sah er rayman streng an

„Verdammt, erschrecke mich nie wieder so! Schon das zweite mal heute!"

Lange sah Rayman immer noch verwirrt in Murfys strenges Gesicht. Noch nie hatte er ihn mit diesem untypischen Gesichts Ausdruck gesehen! Erst lächelte Rayman, doch dann fing er sanft zu lachen an

„Tut mir leid murfy..das wollte ich wirklich nicht."

Seine Stimme klang ganz rau, und er bemerkte, dass sein Hals komplett ausgetrocknet war.

Murfy schnaubte „ Sie dir das an! Der Typ sprang gerade noch so dem Tode von der Schippe und was tut er? Er lacht!", deutete Murfy mit beiden Händen auf Rayman und sah auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Rayman bemerkte zuerst gar nicht, das noch jemand hier war. Betilla lächelte ihn an, als er zu ihr rüber sah.

„Ein Zeichen dass es Rayman anscheinend besser geht", lachte sie und nahm das Tuch.

Sie tauchte das Tuch in eine Schüssel und drückte dann das Wasser aus.

„Du hattest einen sehr unruhigen schlaf..", sagte sie nun besorgt und tupfte Rayman die Schweissperlen von der Stirn.

„Ich bin aber froh zu sehen, das du dein Lächeln nicht verloren hast und lebst."

„Und ich erst..!" knurrte Murfy gereizt. Rayman lächelte nun wieder über Murfys Miene und sah wieder zu Betilla.

„ Schön dich zu sehen.. und danke.", meinte er nickend zu dem Tuch, das sie bereits wieder in die Schüssel legte. Sie lächelte selbstverständlich. „Nichts zu danken.. wir sind alle nur heilfroh das es dir besser geht. Hier, trink erstmal was."

Leicht hielt sie ihm ein Glas Wasser hin, dass er dankend annahm. Mit einem Zug war das Glas auch schon leer, was Betilla lächeln liess.

„ Am besten sag ich allen Bescheid, damit sie sich nicht mehr sorgen müssen."

Murfy deutete zu der Türe.

" Nur zu.. ich muss mit ihm noch ein Hühnchen rupfen."

„Ach Murfy.. es tut mir doch leid.", meinte rayman wieder lachend, und zuckte zusammen, als er wieder die Wunde spürte!

„Sachte rayman..", sagte Betilla schnell und drückte in wieder auf das kissen zurück.

„Du solltest wirklich langsam machen.. es mag dir vielleicht besser gehen, aber gesund bist du noch lange nicht."

„Keine Sorge.." murmelte rayman und setzte sich schliesslich doch langsam auf. Dabei lehnte er sich sachte an die Wand.

„Also.. ich geh dann mal. Und wehe du wagst es aufzustehen!"

Rayman lächelte schief. Denn dies hatte er eigentlich vor, sobald sie draussen war.

„Murfy, bitte.."

Murfy nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und hob die Hand.

„Keine bange.. ich sorge schon dafür das er nicht aufsteht.."

Betilla nickte und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Mit beinahe grazilen schritten, verliess sie das Zimmer. Die fliege sah aufmerksam zu Rayman runter und verschränkte seine arme vor der Brust.

„Und das meint ich auch so.. verstanden?"

Rayman lachte leicht über Murfys ernste Art, ehe er nun aus dem Fenster blickte.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären.. wie ich doch noch hierher kam?"

Murfy grinste nun wieder über beide Ohren

„Erst wenn du mir sagst, was genau bei dir abging, bevor du zusammen geklappt warst!"

Zögernd sah Rayman zu Murfy und atmete schliesslich mit geschlossenen Augen laut aus.

„Ich muss dringend mit dem König reden und ausserdem", er versuchte sich an dem Rand des Bettes zu setzen und achtete dabei nicht auf Murfys erschrockene Reaktion

„..haben wir keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.. au!"

Rayman zuckte wieder zusammen, und griff sich an die Wunde, die jetzt aber eingebunden war. Murfy war gleich zur Stelle und hielt in an der Schulter fest

„Sachte Rayman!"

Dieser lächelte leicht. „Tut mir leid.. aber ich kann nicht einfach hier liegen bleiben.."

Rayman bemerkte, dass er nicht seine alten Kleider trug. Das weise Gewand umschmeichelte seinen Körper. Ein band war hinter seinem Rücken zusammen gebunden und hielt es zusammen. Rayman war wirklich so angezogen, als ob er im Krankenhaus liegen würde.

„Wo ist mein Shirt?", fragte nun rayman seufzend und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Oooh nein! Schön sitzen bleiben!" er drückte rayman auf das Bett zurück.

„Murfy! Ich muss dringend zum König und berichten, was geschehen ist! Ich muss Mr Dark aufhalten! Er hat das Protoon und Ly und.."

„Verdammt, benimm dich nicht wie ein verdammtes Kind und bleib sitzen!", rief murfy wütend und hielt Rayman mit voller Kraft entgegen, der abermals versuchte aufzustehen!

„Murfy! du verstehst nicht! Ich begegnete Mr Dark!"

„Was?!", erschrocken passte Murfy für eine Sekunde nicht auf und Rayman gelang es sich schliesslich aufzurichten. Er stolperte zu einer weisen Kommode und hielt sich daran fest. Keuchend, zog er sich wieder auf die Beine.

„Er plant irgendwas und hat Ly entführt..! Er zog sie einfach in diese ganze Sache mit rein!"

Wütend sah er nun zu Murfy, der komplett die Sprache verloren hatte.

„Also sag mir bitte wo mein verdammtes Shirt ist!"

Murfy sah mit ernster Miene zu Rayman. Unfassbar darüber, was er eben gesagt hatte. So kannte er den Helden gar nicht.. sich so Kopflos in eigene Gefahr zu stürzen! Doch in seinem wütenden blick.. lass er Verzweiflung? Die Fliege verstand langsam, was rayman wirklich anspornte los zu laufen. Langsam hob er beide Hände und versuchte so rayman zu beruhigen

„ Hör zu.. ich weiss dass wir keine Zeit haben. Aber du MUST genesen.." Rayman erwiderte nichts und sah zu Boden

„Das mit Ly ist nicht deine Schuld... Verstanden?"

Lange sagte rayman nichts und schloss die Augen. Dabei senkte er seinen Kopf.

„Ernsthaft Rayman. Mir ist schon klar, dass du das Protoon und Ly retten willst.. aber sei nicht so Kopflos. Mr Dark wollte bestimmt genau dies erreichen mit Ly`s Entführung."

„Ich habe noch nie so ernste Worte aus deinem Mund gehört, Murfy", erwiderte nun Rayman mit einem kleinem traurigen lächeln und blickte wieder zu Murfy.

„Tja, gewöhn dich bloss nicht daran.. das ist alles eine einmalige Sache."

Nun lachte Rayman leise und sank auf den Boden. „Das war mir irgendwie klar", meinte er nun mit einem spitzen lächeln.

Murfy atmete erleichtert aus. Das war der Rayman, den er kannte! Anscheinend hatten seine Worte Rayman wach gerüttelt.

„Nun bitte.. geh wieder ins Bett und komm runter.. schliesslich bist du heute beinahe dem Tod entwischt, hast Stunden lang dich im Bett rumgewälzt und gekämpft! Also gönn deinem Körper eine Pause und leg dich hin!"

„Nun komm ich mir wirklich wie ein „verdammtes" Kind vor", zwinkerte Rayman der Fliege zu und grinste frech. Murfy lachte auf.

„Dann benimm dich auch wie eines braves Kind und leg dich ins Bett!"

Rayman nickte lachend und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Hastig flog Murfy ihm zu Hilfe und hielt ihm sachte an der Schulter fest.

„Alles klar?"

„Klarer als klar...", flüsterte rayman und schritt langsam auf das Bett zu. Stets mit Murfy an der Seite um ihn aufzufangen, falls er stolpern würde. Vorsichtig setzte sich Rayman an die Bettkannte und hielt sich dabei die Wunde fest, die nun sehr fest schmerzte. Durch den weisen Stoff erkannte rayman einen roten Fleck, als er auf die Stelle blickte. Wie kopflos und leichtsinnig konnte er nur sein?! Er wäre wirklich direkt in den Tod gerannt! Über sich selbst ärgernd strich er über den roten Fleck.

„Das hast du nun davon!", meinte Murfy locker und schüttelte den Kopf. Rayman sah zu Murfy und schmunzelte leicht. „Danke Murfy..für alles."

„Jetzt komm mir nicht so Mann! Ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich!"

Erst verstand Rayman nicht, vor rauf Murfy hinaus wollte. Doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein und lachte, als er sich langsam ins Bett zurück legte

„Entschuldige nochmals, das ich dir einen Schrecken einjagte!"

„Na hoffentlich!", grinste nun Murfy mit seinem berühmten lächeln.

Zur selben Zeit, an einem komplett anderen Ort.. Weit entfernt vom Eichborn Wald.

Mr Dark ging durch die dunkle Gängen seiner alten Burg. Als er vor wenigen Tagen zum ersten mal seid Jahren einen Schritt in diese Burg machte, war diese komplett verfallen. Doch mit seiner dunklen Magie errichtete er sie neu und lies sie noch düsterer werden, als sie jemals war!

In jedem Gang standen Wachen. Die dunklen Gestalten in Kapuzenmänteln standen wie versteinert vor jede Tür. Und von denen gab es tausende in dieser Burg.

Ohne auch nur einen Notiz von den Wachen zu nehmen, ging Mr Dark durch eine grosse Tür, die bis zur Decke ragte! Quietschend öffnete sich diese. Nun stand er in einem runden Raum. Im Kreis angeordnet standen Säulen und hielten die Decke, die man mit blossen Augen nicht sehen konnte!

Nichts, ausser dem leuchtenden etwas in der Mitte schien den Raum zu erhellen. Das Protoon leuchtete rötlich in der Dunkelheit. Die gelben kugeln im inneren, kreisten immer noch ihre runden. So, als ob das Protoon niemals seinen Platz verlassen hätte. Mr Dark schritt auf das Licht zu.

„Raymesis..!"

Ausser seinen Schritten, dass durch den Raum hallte, hörte man nichts. Erst als Mr Dark das Protoon erreichte, raschelte es in der Ecke.. „Ja, Meister?", antwortete die Stimme von Rayman. Nur war diese sehr düster! Raymesis Schritte hallten in der Halle, als er zu Mr Dark rüber schritt. Im Licht leuchteten seine gelben Augen auf.

„Was hast du zu berichten?"

„Nun Meister.. die Zombiehühner brachten die Fee dorthin, wo ihr es befohlen habt. Das Kind des Protoons ebenso. Sie werden beide von den Knarren bewacht."

Mr Dark nickte leicht.

„Sehr gut.. alles läuft perfekt nach Plan..!", raunte er und betrachtete das Protoon. Raymesis musterte Mr Dark argwöhnisch.

„Dafür wart ihr aber sehr lange weg. Und ich sehe, das ihr an der Schulter verletzt seid."

„Dies war nur die Kostprobe von Raymans Kräften..!", flüsterte der düstere Bösewicht und legte seine Hand auf die verletzte Stelle. Von der Seite her entging es Mr Dark nicht, das Raymesis seine Fäuste ballte. Ungerührt fuhr er fort.

„Er wurde stärker.. viel stärker als ich es jemals dachte..!"

„Und wie..", klang nun die Stimme von dem Wesen bedrohlicher. „…kommt ihr darauf, Meister?!" Anscheinend gefiel es Raymesis gar nicht dies zu hören. Schon als er von Mr Dark erschaffen wurde, hatte er Rayman verabscheut!

„Ich befahl einem Zombiehuhn rayman zu vergiften. Ein normales Wesen, wäre sofort dem Gift erlegen gewesen.. doch Rayman", Er sah nun zu Raymesis.

„..hielt dem Gift sehr lange stand..!"

„Und nun ist er Tod! Richtig?", zischt Raymesis mit einem bösem Lächeln.

„Nein.. dazu wäre es zu früh gewesen..!" Das böse Grinsen wurde sofort aus dem Gesicht gewischt.

„Ich traf auf ihn, um weiter seine Kräfte auszutesten! Und trotz dem Gift in seinem Blut, waren seine Energiebälle.. sehr mächtig!"

Die düstere Stimme klang amüsiert. Verständnislos brummte Raymesis auf.

„Wieso habt ihr Rayman am Leben gelassen Meister?"

Mit der Antwort liess sich Mr Dark Zeit. Dabei betrachtet er das Protoon.

„Weil ich von Anfang an nicht vor hatte, Rayman so schnell auszuschalten..! Den mein Plan muss ja immer noch aufgehen. Und dazu brauche ich ihn..!"

„Mit allem Respekt Meister.. ihr hattet mich bisher nie in euer Plan eingeweiht.", räusperte sich Raymesis.

"Und dies, wird auch weiterhin so bleiben!", zischte er und drehte sich mit wehenden Umhang Richtung Ausgang.

„ Sorge dafür, dass das Protoon zum anderen Versteck gebracht wird..! Inzwischen müsste Rayman vom Zauberer geheilt worden sein. Doch seine Wunde war tief! Und ich denke, dass er gerade so dem Tod entkam! Genug Zeit also! Genauso, wie ich es geplant hatte !"

Im anderen Versteck:

Die Knaaren schritten den Gang entlang. Im Kerker gab es wenige Fackeln.. genauso, wie sie es gewohnt waren und es mochten! Immer wieder gingen sie den Gang auf und ab und bewachten die Gefangene.

„Sag mal.. hat sich die eine mal gerührt?", fragte ein gelangweilter Knaare den anderen, der sich ebenso amüsierte wie er.

„Nein.. wer weiss wie lange die noch schlafen wird. So Schlafzauber haben immer unbestimmten längen."

„Aber die liegt seit 2 Tagen wie ein toter Fisch in der Zelle!"

Ächzend seufzte der andere auf.

„ Die in der oberen Etagen haben mehr Spass! Die Elfe will einfach nicht den Mund halten, und hatte schon mehrere male probiert auszubrechen! Sie ist zwar angekettet, aber dies schien sie nicht aufzuhalten. Wieso können wir bloss nicht die Plätze mal tauschen?"

In der Zelle war es dunkel und feucht.. das Mädchen lag immer noch im tiefen Schlaf auf einem Heuhaufen. Nach all den Stunden, schien sie sich endlich zu rühren!

„Mh.."

Ihr Kopf bewegte sich leicht. Langsam öffneten Asmira ihre tief blauen Augen. Sie starrte verwirrt in die Finsternis und setzte sich langsam auf.

„Wo.. bin ich? Das ist ganz bestimmt nicht mein Zimmer.", flüsterte sie und sah sich um. Sie erkannte schnell, dass es sich um eine Zelle handeln musste, als sie das vergitterte Fenster entdeckte. Der Mond stand hoch im Himmel und schien mit seinem weissem Licht in Asmiras Gesicht.

„Moment.."

Sie ging zum vergitterten Fenster und umklammerte die kalten Gitterstäbe mit ihren Händen. Sie wollte erst ihren Augen nicht trauen, aber dies schien wirklich so zu sein!

„Da.. da ist ein zweiter Mond?!"

 **BUMM!BUMM!BUMM!**

Mit einem Aufschrei schreckte Asmira auf! Jemand schlug mehrere mahle gegen die Tür!

„Na endlich wach?!", dröhnte eine tiefe Stimme durch die Tür und Asmira sah bei der kleinen Öffnung, die ebenso vergittert war, zwei dunkle Augen!

Asmira schrie abermals auf und wich schnell zur Wand zurück! Mit einem Schlag fiel ihr alles wieder ein! Diese Monster die sie überfielen! Die düstere Gestalt, der ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte!

„W-was wollt ihr von mir?!"

Die Monster lachten. „Na endlich kommt der spass..!", vernahm asmira und drückte sich so fest sie konnte an die Wand! Ihr Herz hämmerte voller Angst gegen ihre Brust!

„Wir wollen gar nichts von dir, Kind des Protoon!"

Es schien die Knarren sehr zu amüsieren, dass asmira vor Angst das Herz aus der Brust springen könnte!

„Ahhhh, rieche ich da Angstschweiss? Du wärst bestimmt ein sehr leckerer bissen..!"

Asmira wollte erst nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Sie fing vor Panik, die immer mehr in Todesangst überging, zu keuchen an.

„Bitte.. lasst mich in Ruhe..", flehte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme. Das Lachen der Knaaren liess sie zusammen zucken! Nun war Asmira wirklich den Tränen nahe! Mit grösstem vergnügen, liessen die Knaaren gerne sie in den Glauben, das die beiden sie fressen würde.

Denn sonst würde es wieder genauso langweilig werden, als asmira noch im tiefen Schlaf war! Und dies wollten sie auf keinem Fall!

„Weist du Mädchen, das das Fleisch dann bereits schon gesalzen sein wird und uns noch besser schmecken würde..?"

„…!" Asmira kauerte sich nun zusammen und hoffte voller Panik, das die Türe verschlossen bleibt! Um das ganze eine Krone aufzusetzen, brüllte ein Knaaren lautstark auf. Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt sich Asmira die Ohren zu und schrie voller Angst! Sie bemerkte, das ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen!

Die Knaaren lachten laut und gaben sich sogar einen Handschlag.

„Ok, lassen wir sie.. Mr Dark würde uns umbringen, wenn wir der kleinen das Herz aussetzen lassen!"

„Schade.. es machte gerade so viel Spass..!", grinste der Knaare finster. Nun liessen beide von Asmira ab und gingen lachend den Gang runter.

Das Mädchen schluchzte leise und versuchte angestrengt nicht zu weinen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper! Voller Panik sah sie zur Tür, wo nun niemand mehr stand.

„Ich muss aufwachen..! bitte lass das alles ein Traum sein!", schluchzte sie und legte ihre Stirn auf die Knie. Schliesslich konnte sie es nicht länger unterdrücken und weinte leise vor sich hin. Dies ging einige Minuten lang, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte, die sie vergiessen konnte. Schluchzend strich sie sich die Tränen aus ihr Gesicht und versuchte sich irgendwie zu beruhigen. Sie atmete zittrig ein, und dann ganz tief wieder aus.

„Ok..", flüsterte asmira tonlos und schniefte kurz. Langsam und mit wackeligen Beinen richtete sie sich auf.

„Ich muss hier raus.. irgendwie..", krächzte sie und versuchte sich mit ihrem Atem zu beruhigen. Langsam sah sie sich um. Die Zelle war feucht und roch sogar leicht modrig. Die beiden Monden waren das einzige, was sie zu erhellen schien.

Der Rest lag im Dunkeln. Vorsichtig trat sie zur Türe und tastete diese ab. Sie war aus Holz und mit Eisen beschlagen. Keine Chance, sie irgendwie zu durchbrechen.

„Ok.. mir bleibt wirklich nichts anderes übrig als zu warten..", sagte sie tonlos und ging zum Heuhaufen zurück. Sie wollte dies aber nicht so einfach akzeptieren und startete einen versuch, an den Gitterstäben beim Fenster zu rütteln. Doch diese waren in tiefen Felsen eingebracht, und rührten sich kein cm.

Plötzlich vernahm Asmira Schritte. Aber diese waren aders als von den Knaaren. Erschrocken wich sie vom Fenster zurück und setzte sich auf den Hauhaufen. Atemlos vor Angst sah sie zur Türe. Und tatsächlich knackte das schwere Schloss zur Seite! Asmira schluckte trocken und überlegte sich ernsthaft, sich unter dem Hauhaufen zu verstecken. Doch es war bereits zu spät! Schlurfend schwang die Türe langsam auf. Die dunkle Gestallt mit dem Hut sah mit seinen gelben Augen zu ihr runter.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte die düstere Stimme ruhig. Die Türe schloss sich hinter ihm und das schwere schloss knackte zurück.

Asmira spürte wie langsam ein eiskalter Schauer ihr über den Rücken jagte! Unfähig, auch nur ein Ton aus ihrem Mund kommen zu lassen, starte sie die Gestalt an. Dieser Schritt auf sie zu. Das Mondlicht schlich sich nun langsam über sein dunkles Gewand.

„Wo ist dein Mut geblieben? Schon bereits verloren? Oder die Zunge verschluckt?"

Wenige Meter vor ihr, blieb er stehen und lachte leise." Wie alt bist du, Mädchen?"

„S-Sechszehn", krächzte sie und schluckte trocken.

„Soso.. deine Zunge ist ja doch noch da!", raunte die düstere Stimme. „Und dein Name?"

„Was wollt ihr von mir? Und wer bist du?", fragte sie mit hoher Stimme und dachte nicht daran, ihren Namen zu verraten. Dies schien dem Wesen gar nicht zu gefallen, den seine Augen wurden zu schlitzen!

„Beantworte meine Frage, Mädchen!". Zischte Mr Dark drohend und ging auf sie zu. Asmira kroch erschrocken zurück.

„Oder soll ich deutlicher werden?!"

„Asmira! Ich heisse Asmira!", rief sie voller Panik und hoffte, das er stehen bleiben würde. Doch Mr Dark ging weiter auf sie zu. Erschrocken prallte Asmira an die Wand und sah dann wieder zu zu ihm hoch.

„B-bleib weg von mir!"

Mr Dark lachte düster und ging weiter. Obwohl er sich nun vor sie hinkniete, war er grösser! Sachte griff Mr Dark ihr Kien und hob es an, damit er ihr genau ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Asmira wollte zuerst irgendwie zurück weichen. Doch die Wand lies es nicht zu!

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte sie den Blick von Mr Dark abzuwenden. Sein griff wurde aber stärker und er zwang sie, ihn anzusehen! Erschrocken sahen ihre blauen Augen ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Mein Name ist Mr Dark. Und ich sage dir, was ich von dir möchte! Meine kleine Asmira..!", raunte er ihr zu und liess ihren Atem stocken.

„Du bist das Kind des Protoons..! Du hast viele magische Kräfte in dir, die nur darauf warten eingesetzt zu werden..! Nur du kannst das Protoon aktivieren und mir helfen meinen Plan umzusetzen!"

„Ihr.. müsst euch irren!", keuchte asmira ängstlich und versuchte seine Hand von ihrem Kinn zu entfern.

„Ich bin nur ein normales Mädchen und besitze keine Kräfte!"

„Oh doch! Die besitzt du!", lachte Mr Dark und lies ihr Kien los. Hart griff er ihr rechten Arm und zwang sie sich aufzurichten. Erschrocken schrie Asmira auf und versuchte sich zu befreien! Ohne davon Notiz zu nehmen drückte Mr Dark sie mit der rechten Hand an die Wand und hob mit der linken ihren Rechten Arm!

„Schau!", schrie er sie an und deutete mit seinen Augen auf ihr Oberarm. „Das Mal des Protoon!"

Asmira keuchte ängstlich und sah auf ihr Muttermal nieder.

„Dies hast du seid deiner Geburt, oder irre ich mich da?!"

„I-ich..", stammelte das Mädchen ängstlich.

„Ja, das hast du!", beende Mr Dark wütend ihren Satz.

„Du wurdest geboren, um das Protoon zu steuern..! In der Welt, wo du hinein geboren wurdest, war eine Fälschung! Hier ist deine richtige Welt! Du warst schon immer das Kind des Protoon, und wirst es immer sein!"

„D-das kann niemals sein!", keuchte sie ungläubig.

„Deine Eltern, waren niemals deine Eltern! Es war alles nur lug und trug!", sprach Mr Dark auf sie ein. „Dein Leben, das du bis jetzt geführt hattest, war niemals echt..! Jetzt wo du von dort weg bist, haben alle dich vergessen! So als ob du niemals in der Welt existierst hättest"

„Nein!", schrie Asmira nun und schaffte es sich aus Mr Darks griff zu befreien!

Schnell schubste sie ihn von sich weg!

„Du lügst!", schrie sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Mr Dark lachte und fing sich mit Leichtigkeit auf. „Sie einer an! Du hast wirklich Mut!"

„Lass mich endlich gehen! Du irrst dich!", schrie sie hysterisch Mr Dark an und zitterte am ganzen Körper! Dies schien den dunklen Magier zu amüsieren. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin, Kind des Protoons!"

„Nenn mich nicht so!" Plötzlich bemerkte Asmira keuchend ein leuchten. Erschrocken sah sie auf ihre Hände, die feuerrötlich zu leuchten anfingen! Wie aus dem nichts, erschien mitten in ihren beiden Händen eine Kugel, die immer grösser wurde! Mr Dark lachte böse auf und hob beide Hände triumphierend. „Komm, lass deine Kräfte freien Lauf!"

Voller Panik wollte Asmira ihre Hände sinken, doch es war zu spät! Mit einem lautem Knall explodierte die Kugel und lies sie an die Wand knallen! Mr Dark wurde ebenso von der Druckwelle erfasst und schlitterte dem Boden entlang! Mit Leichtigkeit hielt er sein Gleichgewicht.

Genau dies wollte er erreichen! Er wusste, wenn man seine Kräfte noch nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, dass Angst und andere hysterische Gefühle diese auslösen würden!

Asmira atmete erschrocken und voller Schmerzen mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. Sie fasste sich am Hinterkopf und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie leicht blutete! Zittrig sah sie zu Mr Dark hoch, der böse auflachte.

Asmira konnte nicht glauben, was soeben geschehen war! War das wirklich sie? Konnte sie wirklich Zaubern?! Mr Dark drehte ihr mit dem bösen Lachen den Rücken zu und sprach nun ernst: „Du wirst niemals wieder in die andere Welt zurückkehren! Denn niemand wird dort auf dich warten!"

Die schwarzen, langen Haare von Asmira verdeckten ihr Gesicht, als sie mit leeren Augen zu Boden sah. Für sie lag ihre komplette Welt in Scherben. Ihre famillie und freunde.. alles nur gelogen und falsch?! Was blieb ihr da noch von ihr selbst übrig? Als ihre Händen aufglühten und diese Kugel erschien, wusste sie nicht mehr wer sie war.. sie erkannte sich selber nicht mehr!

„Du kannst es akzeptieren, oder kläglich daran zerbrechen..!", zischte er und schritt zur Tür. Er hämmerte dreimal dagegen und sah wieder zu Asmira, die wie ein Stein an der Wand sass und deren Gesicht im Schatten ihrer Haare verborgen lag.

„Ich nehme an, dass du nach zwei Tagen durst und hunger hast. Ich sorge dafür das dir was gebracht wird."

Das Schloss knackte, als der Riegel zur Seite geschoben wurde und die Türe öffnete sich. Ohne weitere Worte verschwand Mr Dark durch den Spalt. Die Tür knallte ins Schloss! Knackend wurde der Riegel wieder vorgeschoben! Die Schritte erklangen, als Mr Dark sich von der Zellentüre entfernte. Dann war es auch schon still. Nun sass Asmira alleine in der Dunkelheit auf dem kalten Boden. Langsam stand sie auf und hob ihr Gesicht. Ihre Miene war unergründlich.

„….." Sie sah zu den Monden empor, die ihrer kleinen Zelle etwas Licht, und ihr selbst, Trost spendeten. Asmira wollte am liebsten aufschreien und losweinen! Aber aus unerklärlichen Gründen, fand sie keine Kraft dazu. Ihr wurde immer mehr klar, dass dies alles niemals ein Traum sein konnte. Nein, es war eher ein Alptraum! Ein Alptraum, woraus sie niemals wieder erwachen sollte!

„Dies hier ist nicht nur ein Alptraum... sondern die Wirklichkeit..", flüsterte sie tonlos. Mit einem schweren Seufzer tastete sie nochmals ihren Hinterkopf ab und hielt bei der einen Stelle ihnen, wo sie leichte Schmerzen spürte. Langsam betrachtete sie ihre zittrige Hand. Nur das getrocknete Blut klebte an ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Also blutete sie nicht mehr. Deprimiert betrachtete sie ihre zittrige Hand und sprach tonlos „Wer bin ich wirklich? Sind das wirklich meine Hände? Mein Blut…?"

Es konnte niemand anderes sein, als sie selbst. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie immer noch Asmira war. Aber nicht dieselbe, die sie noch wenigen Stunden war.. oder doch? Nur jetzt, hatte sie anscheinend keine Familie oder Freunde mehr. Der Gedanke fühlte sich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht an! Betäubt davon, lies sich Asmira in den Heuhaufen fallen. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf umher! Alle klaren Gedanken, wurden sofort in dem Wirbel eingesogen!

Tränen.. waren sie doch noch nicht komplett vergossen? Asmira schluchzte auf und verfiel schliesslich in ein heulkrampf. Wie, als ob sie erst jetzt richtig verstanden hätte, was Mr Dark ihr da sagte! Keine Familie, die sich um sie sorgte! Niemand, der nach ihr suchen sollte! Sie war in dieser Welt komplett verloren und allein!

„Irgendjemand da draussen! Bitte hilf mir!", schrie sie in die Finsternis, ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort zu warten!

Rayman sah nachdenklich zur Decke, unter seinem Kopf die Arme verschränkt. Er dachte an den kompletten Tag zurück. Das einzig Positive war an dem Tag, als Freunde ihn besuchen kamen. Er lachte leise, als er an Globox dachte. Der sprang rayman vor Freude an und erdrückte ihn beinahe im Bett!

Nun dachte er daran, wie er dem Zauberer und dem König berichtete, was alles geschehen war. Sehr lange unterhielten sie sich darüber und allen war es bewusst, dass gehandelt werden musste! Da das Protoon sich nun in bösen Händen befand, krochen im ganzen Land der Träume die Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit hervor! Aber dies schien nicht alles zu sein: Rayman spielte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn, nochmals die Szene durch den Kopf.

„ _Mr Dark sprach von einer Legende, die sich nicht erfüllen sollte. Und anscheinend weist du etwas , Zaubrer. Von welcher Legende sprach er?"_

 _Der König der Kleinlinge tauschte die blicke mit dem Zauberer aus._

„ _Es ist an der Zeit..", wisperte er ihm zu. Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf._

„ _Er sollte sich erst mal erholen.. er ist knapp vom Tode davon gekommen und…"_

 _Rayman fasste sich an dem Kopf_

„ _Leute.. ich bin hier.. spricht nicht so als ob ich nicht im Raum wäre."_

„ _Oh, entschuldige alter Freund" grinste der Zaubrer Rayman an._

„ _Aber es ist so wie ich sagte.. wir reden morgen früh darüber.. so viel Zeit muss sein! Ich kann deine Wunde nicht heilen, weil dein Körper sich schon ziemlich im Kampf gegen das Gift gewehrt hatte."_

Diese Unterhaltung war nun Stunden her. Rayman zerbrach sich den Kopf, was es mit dieser Legende auf sich haben könnte. Das Protoon spielte dabei eine grosse Rolle. Und vielleicht auch Ly? Seufzend richtete er sich auf und setzte sich nun an die Bettkannte. Er wollte nicht tatenlos im Bett rumliegen! Die Wunde schmerzte nun kaum. Anscheinend wirkte die etwas übelriechende Salbe sehr gut. Rayman war froh, dass er seine alten Klamotten anziehen durfte. Natürlich durch die Magie vom Zauberer ohne dem Schmutz und der zerschlissenen Seite. Er fühlte sich nämlich sehr unbehaglich in dem weissem Gewand.

„Ok.. ich suche jetzt den Zauberer auf und frage ihn was es mit der Legende auf sich hat!", sagte Rayman zu sich und richtete sich langsam auf. Dies gelang ihm schon mal ohne Probleme. Langsam setzte er ein Fuss nach den anderen.

Rayman grinste frech: „Na bitte.. kann wieder normal laufen!"

Nun wollte er nicht mehr vorsichtig sein und griff nach seinen Schuhen, die gleich neben dem Bett lagen.

„Huch?", ertappt sah rayman zur Türe. Diese ging nämlich auf und der Kopf vom Zauberer sah ins Zimmer hinein. Dieser lachte auf, als er Rayman nicht im Bett liegend entdeckte.

„Lass mich raten.. du wolltest zu mir?"

Rayman grinste schüchtern. „ ähm.. ja?"

Darauf schüttelte der Zaubrer mit seinem Grinsen den Kopf und trat ins Zimmer hinein.

„Ich kenn dich wirklich nun genug lange um zu wissen, dass du nicht bis morgen warten kannst."

„Dann solltest du es einfach nächstes mal gleich verraten.. oder?", meinte er lächelnd und zstrich den zweiten Schuh über seinen Fuss.

„Mir geht es wirklich schon viel besser.. ich glaube mein Körper vergammelte schon genug im Bett heute."

„Betrachte es nächstes mal einfach als Siesta! Manchmal kennst du wirklich nicht die Grenzen deines Körpers..", seufzte nun der Zauberer und deutet zur Tür.

„Wollen wir?"

Beide schritten durch den dunklen, langen Gang. Der Zauberer hatte eine kleine Flamme in seiner Hand erscheinen lassen, die ihnen nun als Fackel diente.

„Wir sollten in den Keller gehen.. ich muss dir etwas zeigen, damit du auch alles verstehen wirst.", fing der Zauberer das Gespräch an. Rayman nickte und folgte ihm.

„Wieso macht ihr so ein Geheimnis um diese.. Legende?"

„Weil es ein schwer behütetes Geheimnis ist! Nun ja.. es war mal eines besser gesagt!"

Rayman sah nun vorsichtig zum Zauberer. Er bemerkte sehr wohl, das die Stimme des Zauberers nun sehr ernst klang.. zu ernst.

„Hast du dich niemals gefragt, woher ich Mr Dark kenne?", fragte er nun plötzlich. Rayman blieb stehen. Wieso kam er jetzt mit Mr Dark?

„Nun.. direkte Gedanken darüber gemacht habe nicht..."

Schnell setzte sich rayman wieder in Bewegung, als er merkte, dass der Zauberer nicht stehen blieb. Beide bogen ab und gingen nun eine Treppe runter, die in die Eingangshalle führte. Ihre Schritte halten von der Treppe die Wände hoch. Dar Zauberer erwiderte nichts mehr und blieb still, was rayman schon sehr ungewöhnlich fand. Aber was war schon Gewöhnlich an diesem Tag? Beide schritten nun durch die Eingangshalle. Sie steuerten geradewegs auf einer dunklen Türe zu, die sich unter der Treppe befand.

Rayman runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er dem Zauberer durch die Türe folgte, die er sanft öffnete. Sie schwang sogleich hinter ihnen zu. Langsam stiegen beide die steile Treppe runter. Die Wände und Treppe waren aus dunklem Stein geschlagen. Also komplett aus einem anderen Material, als der weise Turm es war!

Immer tiefer stiegen sie in die Dunkelheit hinunter. Nun war die Treppe zu Ende und beide standen in der Finsternis. Durch das sanfte Licht der Flamme, konnte man eine dunkle Türe erkennen, die sich nun genau vor ihnen befand. Der Zauberer öffnete diese. Sogleich schien ein sanftes, blaues Licht ihnen entgegen. Sachte erlosch die Flamme in der Hand vom Zauberer hauchend.

„Wir sind da.", lächelte er nun wieder und deutete einladet mit der Hand hin, das Rayman eintreten sollte. Neugierig ging Rayman durch die Öffnung und sah sich um. Das hellblaue Licht stammte von verschiedenen Leuchtpilzen, die in diesem Raum wuchsen. Nebst denen standen Regale voller Bücher und Fläschchen an den Wänden. Die Fläschchen und Behälter beinhalteten verschiedenfarbige Flüssigkeiten. Mitten im Raum stand ein kleiner Tisch, vorauf sich Pergament und eine weise Feder befand. Daneben stand eine kleine Feuerstelle, worüber ein kleiner Kessel aus Zink hing. Der Zauberer zog die Türe hinter sich zu, als Rayman den rayman betrat. Fasziniert betrachtete Rayman die vielen Fläschchen in den Regalen. In manchen befangen sich auch getrocknete Pflanzen und Pilze.

„Rayman…", melde sich plötzlich der Zauberer zu Worte und zog vom Regal ein altes, dickes Buch heraus. Es war in einem silbernen Einband gebunden und glitzerte leicht im Schein der hellblauen Pilze.

„Ich werde dir nun was anvertrauen, was ausser dir nur Polokus und der König der Kleinlinge weis..". Rayman lies vom Regal ab und ging zum Tisch, wo der Zauberer sachte das Buch drauf legte.

Nun ganz aufmerksam sah Rayman zum Buch, und dann zum Zauberer. „ich höre?"

Vorsichtig öffnete der Zauberer das Buch und fing an zu erzählen, während er die Seiten durchblätterte.

„In diesem Buch befinden sich alle legenden, die diese Welt jemals haben wird. Wie du dir bestimmt nun denken wirst, ist das Buch tausende von Jahre alt! Es wurden einst von einem weisen Kleinling niedergeschrieben, der magische Kräfte des Vorhersehens besass!

Insgesamt gibt es drei Exemplare davon. Damals wurden die Bücher in verschiedene Gebiete aufgeteilt. Heute wurden sie nur in sehr fähigen Händen anvertraut!"

Er hielt inne, als er auf die Seite stiess, wo er suchte. Rayman lauschte aufmerksam und gespannt die Worte des Zauberers und nickte dann leicht

„Also dir, dem König der Kleinlinge und Polokus?", setzte Rayman sich dies logisch zusammen. Doch der Zauberer schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Polokus besass alle drei Bücher insgesamt. Mir überreichte er eines der drei. Ich sollte es hüten wie ein Schatz, das ich bis heute tat! Das zweite ist leider unglücklicherweise verschollen… das dritte hingegen..", er schien zu zögern. Rayman bemerkte, das er mit sich zu kämpfen hatte „…Und das dritte?", wieder holte Rayman vorsichtig.

„… überreichte er Mr Dark."

„Was?!", rief Rayman erschrocken und hoffte das er sich verhört hatte. Doch der Zauberer sah nur ernst auf das Buch.

„Es.. ist also wirklich so gewesen? Aber wie konnte das Polokus tun?"

„Er wurde getäuscht. Wir alle wurden getäuscht. Du musst wissen Rayman, Mr Dark war zu Beginn ein gutes Wesen!"

Immer mehr schien Rayman die Fassung zu verlieren. Mr Dark ein gutes Wesen?! Er konnte und wollte es nicht glauben! Mit einem tiefen Seufzer fuhr der Zauberer fort. Es schien sich schon sehr lange in seinem Innere angestaut zu haben!

„Wir beide waren einst Schüler von Polokus. Schon damals war Mr Dark besonders begabt und wissbegierig. Er experimentierte sehr gerne rum und lernte so sich selber immer mehr. Doch seine Neugierde konnte niemals gestillt werden.." Vor seinen geistigen Augen schienen sich die ganzen Erlebnisse nochmals abzuspielen.

„Nachdem wir beide unsere Lehre abgeschlossen hatten und das Buch überreicht bekamen, schien sich sein Charakter komplett zu ändern!", flüsterte er nun. Rayman ahnte bereits, was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Niemand konnte ahnen, dass sein wissendurst ausser Kontrolle geraten könnte. Immer mehr befasst er sich mit der dunklen Magie. Damals versuchte ich ihn davon abzubringen.. doch er war nicht mehr er selbst! Jeder Zauberer konnte seinen Pfad wählen: Licht oder Dunkelheit. Damals war er noch.. hin und her gerissen! Doch besessen von seiner Macht, zog er sich immer mehr von uns zurück.. und dann war es auch schon zu spät! Er hatte vor das Protoon zu stehlen und die Dunkelheit über das Land ausbreiten zu lassen! Knapp konnten wir ihn davon abhalten! Ich versuchte damals auf ihn einzureden und ihn wieder auf die Pfade des Lichts zu führen. Doch es war wirklich schon viel zu spät.. Mr Dark war nun endgültig ein böses Wesen und wählte den Pfad der Dunkelheit! Wenn ich es doch nur früher bemerkt hätte…"

Nun war es still zwischen den beiden. Rayman wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Entsetzt über dies, was ihm der Zauberer anvertraute! Er hätte niemals geahnt, ja geschweige denn sich vorstellen können, das Mr Dark ein gutes wesen war, und alle verraten hatte! Mit ernster Miene sah Rayman zum Zaubrer, der sich nicht mehr rührte. Ihm schien die ganze Geschichte immer noch mitzunehmen. Gab er sich am Ende sogar selbst die Schuld?

„Nun weist du es..", flüsterte dieser und legte seine Hand auf die Seiten des Buches. Er wollte anscheinend mit der nächsten Geschichte fortfahren und räusperte sich. Rayman hielt ihn davon ab, indem er ihm mitfühlend seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Dies trägst du seit Jahren mit dir rum..? Wieso sagst du es mir erst jetzt?"

„Weil es keinen Anlass gab, dir dies zu sagen. Und ich bitte dich, diese Geschichte auch für dich zu behalten." Seine Stimme war äusserst ernst. Seine blonden Haaren bedeckten sein Gesicht und hinderten Rayman, seinen Blick zu sehen. Dieser nickte.

„Versprochen.. doch gibt nicht dir an der ganzen Sache die Schuld. Es war seine Entscheidung.. und wir beide kennen ihn: Der lässt sich von niemanden dazu überreden, seine Pläne aus dem Kopf zu schlagen! Sonst wären wir wohl kaum hier oder?", versuchte Rayman den Zauberer irgendwie aufzumuntern. Doch er wusste selbst, dass kleine Scherze oder Sprüchen hier wirklich nichts helfen könnten, und verzog sein Gesicht

`Super, jetzt rede ich wirklich schon wie Murfy!`

„ok das war etwas unangebracht.. entschuldige."

Der Zauberer sah zu Rayman und lächelte traurig.

„Trauriger weise hast du aber recht.. nun denn, kommen wir zu der Legende..", räusperte sich der Zauberer und richtete sich auf. Er strich sein Gewand glatt und richtete sein Zylinder auf seinem Kopf. Rayman lächelte leicht.. da war er wieder!

„Also Rayman. Die Legende, die Mr Dark erwähnte, kann nur diese hier sein: Das Kind des Protoons." Er trat etwas zur Seite, um Rayman Platz zu machen, damit auch er sich das Buch ansehen konnte. Gespannt blickte Rayman auf das Buch. Mit dem Zeigefinger strich der Zauberer über die verschlungene Schrift.

„Sie besagt, dass eines Tages ein Wesen, mit grosser Kraft des Lichtes in unsere Welt kommen könnte. Es ist das einzige, dass das Protoon aktivieren und all die dunklen Wesen verdrängen könnte. Um die Kräfte richtig auszubilden, braucht es dazu eine Fee…"

Rayman sah stirnrunzelnd vom Buch auf.

„Ly?"

Der Zauberer zuckte die Schulter und nickte.

„ Ja, das könnte durchaus sein."

Verwirrt sah der Held nun den Zauberer an.

„Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn! Wieso sollte er jetzt plötzlich das Licht verbreiten wollen?"

Nun hob der Zauberer den Zeigefinger „ Ich war noch nicht fertig: Falls das Kind des Protoon in unsere Welt nicht von selber kam.. dann würde die Legende komplett umgekrempelt werden! Denn wie auch Zauberer, kann man es auf die dunkle Seite ziehen! Und dies würde das Gegenteil bewirken: Finsternis! Das Gute würde unterworfen werden"

„Und nun macht es Sinn", seufzte Rayman und rieb sich nachdenklich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Augen, um alles in seinem Kopf zusammen zu fassen.

„Also zusammen gefasst heisst es, dass das Kind des Protoon bereits hier , in unserer Welt ist, und Mr Dark braucht Ly dazu, die Kräfte dieses Wesens auszubilden. Da er wahrscheinlich das Kind des Protoon aus seiner Welt entführt hatte, kann er es verderben und somit die komplette Welt dann in Finsternis stürzen?"

„So zusammen gefasst.. ja", nickte der Zauberer. Rayman verzog das Gesicht und atmete schwer aus. Nur Mr Dark konnte so was Planen! Dieses mahl, schien es sehr eng zu werden! Rayman musste nicht nur versuchen, das Protoon wieder zu beschaffen, sondern auch noch Ly und das Wesen zu befreien. Und dazu kommt noch, den Bösewicht aufzuhalten!

„Doch wenn war es schon einfach?", flüsterte Rayman mit einem kleinem Grinsen zu sich selber und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Ok, wir haben wirklich nun keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren, Zauberer! Heile meine Wunde!"

Der Zauberer hob beide Augenbrauen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Schon vergessen was ich dir sagte? Dein Körper würde das niemals durchstehen! Bei solchen Fällen wie bei dir, sollte man den Körper die Arbeit selber erledigen lassen, und nicht in noch mehr fordern!"

Rayman seufzte schwer aus und starrte vom Buch weg. Auffordernd sah er nun zu dem Zauberer.

„Dan Kipp ich eben um oder bekomm ein Schwindel Anfall! Ich nehme beides in kauf! Aber wir haben wirklich keinerlei Zeit zu verlieren! Den wenn das ganze wirklich wahr ist, dann müssen wir schnell handeln!"

Das Buch klappte mit einem dumpfen Knall zu.

„Diese Zeit müssen wir uns nehmen! Den du würdest höchst wahrscheinlich nicht nur umkippen, sondern auch das Bewusstsein verlieren!"

„Auch gut! Den das würde bestimmt immer noch schneller gehen, als wenn ich mein Körper die Arbeit überlasse, oder?", meinte Rayman frech grinsend und hob dabei leicht beide Hände. Der Zauberer lachte nun und legte das Buch ins Regal zurück.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich rayman.. ausserdem ist es mitten in der Nacht!"

Dies winkte rayman locker ab. „ Wozu gibt es Laternen?"

Der Zauberer fuhr fort. „ Und vor allem: Wo willst du anfangen? Ich denke kaum dass sich Mr Dark in seiner alten Burg aufhält! Auch wenn er es dir so angedeutet hatte!"

„Nein, dazu ist er zu Clever..", gab Rayman schliesslich zu. „Ausser er will mich in eine Falle locken?"

„Und du willst gerade Weges in diese reinlaufen?", beende der Zauberer verblüfft Raymans Satz. Dieser sah in nachdenklich an.

„Wie ich bereits sagte.. Mr Dark ist Clever! Er wird ganz genau wissen, das ich weiss, dass es eine Falle ist!"

Komplett verwirrt schüttelte der Zauberer den Kopf „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Er erwartet mich dort. Anscheinend will er eine Revanche oder.. keine Ahnung!", meinte Rayman mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Jedenfalls erwartet er mich dort! Ausserdem ist es unser einziger Anhaltspunkt."

Dies schien zu wirken. Der Zauberer war angelehnt an einem Regal mit verrenkten Armen und sah nachdenklich zu Boden.

„Mir ist schon klar, dass es wahrscheinlich… ernst werden wird. Aber was wollen wir sonst tun? Mr Dark scheint das alles von Anfang an geplant zu haben! Ich habe sogar das Gefühl, das er ganz genau unsere Schritte kennen würde!", sagte Rayman nun mit ernster Miene.

„Ja, ich glaube wirklich, dass er genau weiss, dass ich dort aufkreuzen werde! Er kennt uns zu gut..!"

„Ja, das tut er in der Tat.. und genau dies macht mir Sorgen! Wir sind wie Figuren in seinem Teuflischen Plan!", flüsterte der Zauberer ernst und nahm sein Zylinder vom Kopf, den er nun nachdenklich anstarrte. Rayman atmete schwer aus.. plötzlich grinste er frech.

„Ich werde ihm schon zeigen, wie wir ihm gehorchen als Figuren! Indem ich dort hin gehe und nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen tanzen werde!"

„Und wie willst du das Schafen? Vielleicht scheint er genau das mit eingerechnet zu haben!"

„Ich werde schon noch dahinter kommen, was er so plant..! Er war so besessen darauf zu sehen, was ich konnte, das ich wohl kaum glaube, dass er mich dort erledigen möchte! Ich werde auf alles gefasst sein.. ob er mich nun entführen möchte, oder meine Kräfte entziehen möchte oder dergleichen! Also bitte.. heile meine Wunde."

„Unter drei Bedingungen!", sagte der Zauberer nun streng. Rayman sah vorsichtig zum ihm.

„Ja?"

Mit geschlossenen Augen und ernster Miene ging er auf Rayman zu.

„Erstens: Du wirst dich in keine ernste Gefahr begeben, die dich Töteten könnte! Ich weiss, das ist fast unmöglich.. doch glaube mir, das heute hatte uns allen für mehrere Jahre gereicht!" Raymans Atem stockte… war es wirklich so ernst um ihn? Er wollte niemals so viel Sorgen seinen Freunden verursachen. Mit Schuldgefühlen sah Rayman mit den Augen seitlich zu Boden.

„Wenn ich euch allen riesen Sorgen gemacht habe.. tut mir das Leid. Das ist das letzte was ich wollte.."

Der Zauberer seufzte und legte Rayman die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das wissen wir mein Freund.. doch so ist es nun mal unter Freunden, oder nicht? Ausserdem.. es war wirklich sehr knapp für dich.. zum Glück bist du so ein Kämpfer.", meinte er nun traurig. Rayman atmete tief durch und umarmte den Zauberer fest.

„Ich schwöre, ich werde euch nie wieder solche sorgen bereiten!"

„Schwöre nichts, das du nicht halten kannst.. das Schicksal kann niemand steuern.", sagte nun der Zauberer mit einem gerührten Lächeln und erwiderte seine Umarmung. Langsam lösten sich beide aus der Umarmung.

„Obwohl.. du bist kein normales Wesen und hast schon sehr oft dem Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht!", lachte der Zauberer auf. Rayman nickte leicht schüchtern und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf

„Na ja.. hin und wieder etwas?"

„Nun zur zweiten Bedingung: Du musst dich bis morgen früh gedulden und deinem Körper diese Auszeit gönnen! Dann werde ich dich heilen. Einverstanden?"

Rayman nickte einmal.

„Ok, einverstanden.. Und die dritte?" Der Zauberer lachte nun auf

„Das wir natürlich allen Bescheid sagen, was eigentlich los sein wird!"

Rayman lachte mit „Ja, das ist und wirklich klar und bin natürlich dabei!"

Zur selben Zeit im Kerker..

Ly versuchte sich bereits seit Stunden zu befreien! Keuchend versuchte sie abermals die ketten mit ziehen von der Wand auszureisen! Doch diese waren einfach zu Stark und bereitete nur noch mehr Schmerzen auf ihren nun aufgeschürften Handgelenken! Zu ihrem Pech waren die Ketten magisch und blockierten Ly`s Kräfte!

„Sonst hätt ich schon längst diese verfluchten Ketten aus der Wand gesprengt!", fluchte sie leise und sah diese wütend an. Was hatte Mr Dark nur vor?! Wollte er Rayman einfach herlocken mit ihrer Entführung? Es machte alles keinen Sinn, da Rayman ohnehin was unternehmen wird! Furchtlos sah Ly zur Zellentüre.

„Ihr verfluchten Knaaren! Holt sofort diesen verdammten Mr Dark her, damit er mir endlich sagt, wieso er mich hier in diesem stinkenden Loch festhält!"

Die Knaaren hörten genau ihre Worte und lachte vor der Zellen Türe.

„Ach der wird schon noch früher oder später auftauchen! Mr Dark war eben bei der anderen Gefangene, und wird sich auch noch hier runter bemühen!"

Verdutzt blickte sie in die Dunkelheit.

`Anderen Gefangene?` Also war sie nicht die einzige?

„Ach wirklich?", sagte Ly mit gespielter Verwirrtheit.

„ Und wieso sollte er eine weitere Gefangen hier festhalten?", startete sie einen versuch, mehr aus den Knaaren rauszubekommen.

„Damit sein Plan aufgeht, du dumme Fee! Die wachte eben erst auf. Die Göre ist aber leiser als du!" Ly vernahm ein zischen von dem anderen Knaaren

„Du Idiot! Wieso plapperst du alles heraus?!"

„Weil mich diese Fee nun wirklich nervt! Ich hatte Feen zum Frühstück, die nun wirklich weniger rum schrien!"

Ly lachte nun innerlich. Also war eine weitere Gefangene hier. Anscheinend ein Mädchen. Geschickt startete sie einen neuen Versuch. „ Für was sollte Mr Dark eine „Göre" gefangen nehmen? Also daraus werde ich nun wirklich nicht schlau."

Der eine Knaare schnaubte „Halt endlich deine verdammte klappe! Ausserdem woher sollen wir das wissen?"

„Ist sie nicht das Kind des Protoon, Neriux?", raunte der eine Knaare zu diesem.

Der Knaare namens Neriux klatschte nun sich selbst die Hand ins Gesicht

„WIESO REDEST DU MANN?! MERKST DU NICHT WAS DIE HIER ABZIEHT?!"

Ly schreckte auf. Was sagte er da? Das Kind des protoons?! Die Knaaren brüllten sich nun gegenseitig an.

„Verdammt, diese ganze Scheisse kannst du dann Mr Dark erklären! Und wehe du ziehst mich damit rein!"

„Was?! Ich wollte echt nur das sie mal die klappe hält und habe vor lauter Gequatsche gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie mich rein legte!"

„Wie dumm muss man sein um dies nicht zu bemerken?! Vor allem nachdem ich dir sagte, dass du nicht Plappern sollst?!"

„Sorry, aber wer hört schon auf dein dummes Gelabber?!"

„Ich gebe dir gleich mein Dummes Gelabber du..!"

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST HIER LOS?!", unterbrach die beiden ein sehr unheilvolle, schreiende Stimme. Ly schluckte erschrocken.

„Mr Dark", flüsterte sie und wich zur Wand zurück.

„Was schreit ihr hirnlosen hier rum?!"

„ähm…", vernahm Ly eine ängstliche Stimme, die von Knaaren Neruix stammen musste.

„Er hat dieser Fee verraten, wer in der anderen Zelle hockt!", sagte dieser schnell und deutete auf seinen Kollegen, der nun erschrocken zu ihm starrte.

„Boa, du verfluchte Verräter!", schrie dieser auf!

„Was?!", klang nun die bedrohliche Stimme von Mr Dark und liess die Knaaren erzittern!

„Sie.. sie legte mich rein!", rief der eine Knaare ängstlich. Mr Dark brüllte voller Wut auf und schlug sich die Handfläche ins Gesicht.

„Ihr verdammten hirnlosen Kreaturen! Geht mir aus den Augen bevor ich mich selbst vergesse!", schrie er nun die Beiden an! Ly wusste nicht wieso, aber sie konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Noch nie hatte sie Mr Dark so toben hören!

„Und du da drin hältst dich gefälligst mit deinem unverschämten lachen zurück sonst schlag ich es dir aus dein verdammten Gesicht!", dabei schlug er wutentbrannt gegen die Tür!

Ly konnte nicht anders und musste sich zusammen reisen, nicht loszulachen!

„Gibt mir den Schlüssel und VERSCHWINDET!", schrie Mr Dark bedrohlich die beiden an!

Ly vernahm ein klirren, das nur der Schlüssel sein konnte und dann das Trampeln der Knaaren, die sich schnell verzogen!

Aufmerksam und voller Vorsicht, lauschte Ly in die Dunkelheit und sah zur Türe. Das schloss knackte unheilvoll, als der Riegel zur Seite geschoben wurde. Die Türe schwang schnell auf und knallte an die Wand! Das Licht der Fackel blendete kurz Ly, und sie musste unwillkürlich ihre Augen schliessen. Die Türe knallte ins Schloss zurück! Ly öffnete ihre Augen und sah nun in Mr Dark wütendes Gesicht. ( was man eben.. sah? xD)

„Du verfluchte Fee!" zischte er und stampfte auf sie los. „ Was weist du?!"

„Nun ich..", er packte sie am Hals und drückte sie an die Wand. Der griff war nicht Stark, aber nahm trotzdem leicht Ly die Luft „Sag mir sofort was du weist!"

„Kind des Protoon?", keuchte sie atemlos. Mr Dark liess ihren Hals los und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Diese verdammten Schwachköpfe.", knurrte Mr Dark mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ly. Sachte legte sie ihre rechte Hand an ihr Hals und strich über die Stelle, wo eben noch seine Hand leicht zudrückte! Dabei raschelten die ketten über den Boden. Der Druck mag zwar nicht stark gewesen sein, doch damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet!

„So.. nun weist du also Bescheid..!", knurrte Mr Dark unheilvoll. Ly presste die zusammen und sah mit ihren grünen Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Ich kenn die Legende.. nur verstehe ich nicht, was dir das bringen sollte?"

„Ach so? Dan kennst du die Legende doch nicht richtig anscheinend."

Sprach er höhnend und verschränkte die Arme dabei. Ly schien es, als ob sich Mr Dark beruhigt hätte..

„Ich weiss , das das Kind des Protoons mit Hilfe seiner Magie das Licht über das Land bringen sollte…"

„Und woher solltest du das wissen?", unterbrach er sie mit einem harten Ton. Ly wusste nicht recht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Denn sie verstand dieser Smalltalk nicht.

„Feengeschwätz oder was?!", forderte er sie ungeduldig auf. Sie sah mit den Augen zu Boden und schwieg weiter. Das Schweigen nahm er als ja an.

„Irgendwie Typisch.. ! Aber wie es mir scheint, seid ihr Feen wirklich noch genauso dumm, wie vor vielen Jahren!"

Nun sah Ly zu Mr Dark.

„Jedenfalls dumm genug, um deine Wachen dazu zu bringen, aus dem Nähkästchen zu reden!", flüsterte sie. Mr Dark liess ein spöttisches Geräusch von sich.

„Das ist bei denen keine Kunst, meine Liebe..! Ausserdem wird mir dieses Mädchen mehr dabei helfen die Dunkelheit übers Land zu bringen, als du dir jemals vorstellen kannst! Den sobald man die legende verhindert, kann man es nach Belieben steuern…!"

Nun hämmerte Lys Herz ganz schnell! Was wollte er damit sagen?!

„Du.. willst sie doch nicht etwa..?"

Mr Dark lachte düster. Seine boshaften Augen blickten unter seinem Hut hervor.

„Oh doch das will ich..! Ich ziehe das unschuldige Ding in die Dunkelheit, und du wirst mir dabei helfen, Ly!"

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?!", sprach sie nun unverständlich.

„ Weil du keine andere Wahl haben wirst..!" unter seinem Umhang hob er eine rote Kugel hoch. Sie leuchtete leicht in seiner rechten Hand auf.

„Wenn du nicht willst, das ich das Kind des Protoons töte, solltest du tun was ich dir sage..!", sprach er drohend.

„Warum solltest du das tun? Du brauchst sie!", rief nun Ly missverständlich.

„Das ist mir klar.. doch sobald ich sie auf meine Seite zog, und sie die Dunkelheit über das Land brachte, kann ich sie immer noch töten! Oder irre ich mich da?! Klar, ich brauche eine Fee, damit ihre Ausbildung schneller voran geht.. aber wer sagt, dass ich dies nicht auch selber tun kann..?"

Ly sah ihn erschrocken an. Er meinte es wirklich ernst! Sie schluckte trocken und schloss die Augen. Wenn sie ihm nicht half, wird er das Mädchen töten. Doch wenn sie ihm half, würde die Welt in Dunkelheit versinken..

„Nun.. wie entscheidest du dich?", fragte Mr Dark listig.

„..Ich helfe dir..", flüsterte Ly leise mit geschlossenen Augen. Mr Dark nickte zufrieden und hielt die Rote Kugel ihr entgegen. Mit einem lautem klingeln leuchtete diese nun plötzlich ganz grell auf und nach wenigen Sekunden war Ly auch schon Verschwunden! Die Ketten prasselten zu Boden! Mit den Händen an das rote Glas gelegt sah Ly aus der Kugel zu Mr Dark empor. Dieser lachte finster und sah sie mit seinen gelben Augen durch das rote Glas an.

„Nun gehörst du mir!"

„Rayman.. halte Mr Dark auf!", flüsterte Ly leise und und verzweifelt!

Die Stunden schienen zu vergehen.. Asmira lag auf dem Heuhaufen und starrte zur dunklen Decke empor. Die Monde wanderten weiter und liessen nun Platz für die Sonne.. diese färbte den Himmel rosarot. Asmira bemerkte, dass es heller wurde. Sie konnte die ganze Nacht lang nicht schlafen.. zu viel schwirrte durch ihren Kopf.

Neben ihr lag eine Schüssel, mit einer gelben Frucht, die ihr komplett unbekannt war. Sie hatte keinen Appetit, dafür aber riesen Durst. Und deswegen, leerte sie nur den dunklen Becher, der neben der Schüssel stand.

In dieser Nacht wurde ihr einiges klar:

-Sie war ein Magisches Wesen dieser Welt

-Ihr komplettes Leben, dass sie behütete lebte, war nichts als eine Fälschung

-Sie befand sich an einem Ort, wo es nur Böses gab

-Wo es böses gab, musste es aber auch was gutes geben!

„Und deswegen muss ich hier raus!", murmelte sie entschlossen.

Seufzend setzte sie sich auf und sah zu der Öffnung, die ein Fenster darstellen sollte. Die Stäbe hinderten jeden, der rein, oder raus wollte!

Da es nun heller wurde, konnte sie vielleicht etwas erkennen? Langsam richtete sie sich auf und schritt zur Öffnung. Vorsichtig sah sie raus. Man erkannte nur die grünen Blätter eines Baumes, der direkt vor ihrer Zelle stehen musste. Eine kleine Öffnung zwischen den vielen äste zeigte den rosaroten Himmel. Mehr konnte Asmira zu ihrer Enttäuschung nicht erkennen. Traurig zupfte sie sich Stroh aus ihren Schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haaren.

„Moment mal.. Stroh?" Ihr kam die Idee unter dem Heuhaufen nachzusehen, ob sich vielleicht irgend ein Loch oder Lucke befinden könnte. Voller Tatendrang fing sie zu wühlen an! Das Heu flog in die Luft, als sie ein riesen Haufen in ihr ihrer Hand nahm und zur Seite warf. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte. Erschrocken und ertappt, sah sie zur Türe, deren Schloss laut zur Seite geschoben wurde! Mit grossen Augen machte sie einen Schritt zurück und starrte nun in das Gesicht des Knaaren, der in die Zelle trat.

„Was zum..?!", knurrte der nur verwirrt und betrachtet Asmira voller wut. Er hatte wohl ein komplett anderes Bild erwartet.

„Was wird das werden, wenn es fertig sein sollte?!", knurrte er unheilvoll. Asmiras Herz hämmerte voller Angst! Wie zu Stein erstarrt, blieb sie mit einem kleinem Haufen Stroh in der hand stehen! Doch nun bemerkte sie, dass er die Türe weit offen liess! Stampfend kam er auf sie zu !

„Los! Mr Dark erwartet dich!"

Reflexartige schrie Asmira auf und warf ihm das Heu ins Gesicht! Ohne zu wissen, was ihr Körper eigentlich tat, schlüpfte sie ihm durch die Beine und rannte durch die Tür!

Verwirrt und schreiend prustete der Knaare das Heu aus seinem Gesicht und brüllte auf! Erschrocken und komplett ohne zu wissen, wo sich hier der Ausgang befinden sollte, rannte sie den Gang runter und wagte erst gar nicht zurück zu schauen!

Keuchend bog sie um die Kurve und blieb abrupt stehen, als sie beinahe in eine Sackgasse rannte! Voller Panik sah sie über ihren Rücken. Sie hörte das unheilvolle knurren des Knaaren, der ihr stampfend Folgte!

„Nein bitte nicht!", flüsterte sie voller Panik und suchte den Gang nach irgendwelchen Verstecken ab! Vielleicht eine Lücke, wo sie sich verstecken könnte oder eine offene Türe?! Asmira keuchte, als sie am der Wand unten links eine Öffnung entdeckte. Schnell ging sie zu dieser und sah rein. Sie hatte gerade noch Platz aber zu ihrem Erschrecken war die voller Spinnenweben!

„Da bist du ja!", brüllte eine wütende Stimme und lies Asmira erschrocken zurück blicken! Der Knaare streckte seine Arme aus und wollte sie packen, doch asmira sprang rechtzeitig ins Loch! Mit geschlossenen Augen bemerkte sie die Spinnenweben, die ihr komplett das Gesicht verklebten! Keuchend kroch sie vorwärts und sah zurück. Der Knaare schrie auf

„Du verfluchtes Biest! Komm da sofort raus sonst fresse ich dich auf!"

Er streckte sein einen Arm in die Öffnung und versuchte sie noch mit seinen Klauen zu packen, doch Asmira schaffte es rechtzeitig sich zu bewegen! Mit Herzklopfen kroch sie weiter ins ungewisse! Die Dunkelheit hüllte sie immer mehr ein! Nur die Spinnweben spürte sie nun an ihrem ganzen Körper und sie hörte noch das Brüllen des Knaaren, der ihr verschiedene Fluchworte hinterher schrie! Plötzlich spürte sie ein Kribbeln auf ihren Rücken! Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und versuchte irgendwie die Spinne abzuschütteln! Doch es war nicht nur eine! Sondern mehrere! Schockiert und voller Panik kroch sie weiter und hoffte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Loch kam, denn sie haste spinnen!

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, in der Ferne ein sachtes Licht! Schneller kroch sie darauf zu! Doch es wurde immer schieriger für sie, da es nun bestimmt duzende von spinnen sein mussten, die auf ihr rumkrabbelten! Ächzend kroch sie aus dem Loch und richtete sich sofort auf. Zappelnd

versuchte sie die Spinnen von ihr runter zu bekommen! Dies schien zu wirken, denn sie hörte und sah nun, wie die schwarzen, dicken Spinnen auf die Erde plumpsen!

„Runter von mir!", schrie sie panisch! Piepsend krabbelten sie davon!

Als alle endlich verschwunden waren, sah sich Asmira vorsichtig um. Sie befand sich in einem kleinen Raum, deren Höhe sich weit empor streckte! Durch ein Loch schien die Morgensonne sachte hinein, und erhellte so leicht den Ort. Links von ihr befand sich ein Bach, deren starker Strom beruhigend plätscherte. Der Bach führte zu einer dunklen Öffnung. Vorsichtig trat Asmira zu der Öffnung sah hinein. Anscheinend war dies der Abfluss vom diesem Ort! Also einen Weg ins Freie!

Ohne gross weiter darüber nachzudenken, stieg asmira in den Bach, deren Wasser bis zu ihrem Bauch ragte und unheilvoll an ihr zerrte! Vorsicht und doch schnell, watete sie im Wasser vorwärts und hielt sich stützend mit der Hand an den Wänden fest. Die Öffnung war sehr breit und dessen Decke lag auch tief. Also genug Raum für sie sich so irgendwie abzustützen und nicht von der Strömung mitgezogen zu werden.

Keuchend versuchte sie was in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Doch ausser dem unheilvollen Rauschen, vernahm sie nichts. Plötzlich wurde der Bach tiefer und asmira schlitterten die Beine weg! Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft, als das Wasser sie mitzog! Einige Sekunden später spuckte sie das Wasser strömend in einen Fluss! Platschend traf sie auf das Wasser ein und die kraft des Strahls drückte sie tiefer ins nichts!

Der Strom zog von allen Seiten an ihr! Mit mühe, konnte sie erkennen, wo sich die Oberfläche befand! Immer knapper wurde ihre Luft, als sie mit aller Kraft versuchte gegen den Druck von oben anzukommen!

Keuchend und prustend tauchte Asmira auf und hustete! Sie rang nach Luft und keuchte. Das schwarze lange Haar klebte in ihrem Gesicht und verdeckte ihre komplette Sicht. Atmend versuchte sie sich über das strömende Wasser zu halten und gleichzeitig die Haare etwas aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen. Der Fluss befand sich in einer Höhle, der aber voller licht durchströmt wurde. An den Wänden bei beiden Seiten schossen Bäche in den Fluss! Asmira musste sehr darauf achten in der Mitte des Flusses zu bleiben, um nicht wieder von ihnen in die tiefe gedrückt zu werden! Die Strömung des Flusses zog asmira schliesslich ins freie! Erleichtert, die Sonne auf ihren Kopf zu spüren sah sie gehen Himmel.

Doch schon zu früh schien sich asmira zu freuen: Sie steuerte gerade Wegs auf einem Wasserfall hinzu! Erschrocken versuchte sie auf einem Baumstamm zuzusteuern, der halbe im strömenden Fluss am rechten Ufer lag! Keuchend griff sie nach einem ast, der aber sofort brach. Nun panisch versuchte sie gegen die Strömung anzukommen, die sie an dem Baumstamm vorbei zerrte!

Mit aller letzter Kraft, schaffte sie es einen Ast zu packen! Die Strömung zerrte an ihr unheilvoll! Kurz bevor sie dem Ende des Flusses, und somit an der klippe des Wasserfalles ankam, blieb sie an Ort und Stelle stehen! Trotzdem zerrte die Strömung an ihrer Kleidern und Haaren! Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen hielt sie sich mit beiden Händen fest! Durch das toben des Wasser vernahm sie plötzlich Stimmen. Nun öffnete sie ihre Augen und konnte nicht fasen was sie sah! Die Knaaren stolperten den Hügel runter und schienen sie entdeckt zu haben! Nun musste sich asmira entscheiden: Entweder sie liess sich von den Knaaren aus dem Fluss ziehen, oder sie fällt in die tiefe!

„Da ist sie! Schnell!", brüllte ein knaare den anderen zu und deutete auf sie. Einer war gleich bei ihr! Da sie nun endlich die Möglichkeit hatte zu entkommen, musste Asmira nicht lange überlegen und liess schliesslich mit geschlossenen Augen los, bevor der knaare sie packen konnte!

Der Knaare erschreckte und sprang nun auf den Stamm!

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!", schrie er ihr noch hinterher! Doch schon war sie weg.. mitgerissen vom Wasser, das sich in die Tiefe stürzte! Die anderen Knaaren kamen bei dem einen an und sahen zum tosenden Wasser. Fassungslos schlug der Knaare sich die Hände über den Kopf.

„ Mr Dark wird mich umbringen!"

„Nicht nur dich, sondern uns alle!", fügte einer murrend hinzu.

„Schnell, gehen wir runter! Vielleicht wurde sie an Rand gespült?", meinte der dritte Achselzuckend.

Der Wasserfall platschte auf das Wasser auf und liess es aufschäumen! Doch der tosende Fluss schien sich weiter unten zu beruhigen…Die etwas nun zartere ström, zog langsam Asmira mit sich, die sich nicht zu bewegen schien.

Ihr Kopf hielt sie über die Wasseroberfläche, keuchend und Hustend voller Erschöpfung. Fassungslos, das sie diesen tiefen fall überlebt hatte, schwamm sie sachte ans linke Ufer.

Keuchend und erschöpft kroch sie an Land und liess sich an Ort und Stelle auf den bauch fallen… sie lebte.. sie war draussen! Langsam drehte sie sich auf ihr Rücken. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie da und atmete. Sie wollte dort nur eine Minute verweilen, um sich etwas zu verschnaufen. Doch dies liessen die Knaaren nicht zu!

„Dort liegt sie!"

Voller Panik sah Asmira auf und sah an dem anderen Ufer die Knaaren. Einige machten sich schon daran, durch das Wasser zu Watten!

Schnell sprang sie auf und rannte in den Wald! Dabei huschte sie durch Gebüsche und sprang über Wurzeln, die ihr als Hindernisse im Weg standen!

Keuchend duckte sie sich, als ein runterhängender Ast ihr entgegen kam! Dicht hinter sich hörte sie das rufen und Brüllen der Knaaren! Wo sollte sie sich bloss verstecken?! Schnell sprang sie ein dichtes Gebüsch und versuchte ihren Atem zu unterdrücken, damit die Knaaren sie nicht hören konnten! Polternd krachte ein Knaare gegen einen tiefliegenden Ast.

„Raaaa! Ich hasse Wälder!", brüllte der auf. „Verdammt, diese Göre ist flink! Wo ist die jetzt verschwunden?!", fluchte ein anderer.

Ängstlich und mit Herzklopfen sah asmira durch die Blätter und hoffte, dass dieses Versteck wirklich auch gut genug war. Nicht weit von ihr blieben die fünf Knaaren stehen. Dies hörte sie an dem rascheln der Gebüsche und dem Stampfen ihrer Füsse!

Atemlos horchte Asmira.. wo waren sie genau?

Die Knaaren sahen sich wütend um. Einer untersuchte bereits einige Grosse Pilzen ab.

„Die wird hier irgendwo sein… sucht sie!"

Asmira bemerkte, dass das rascheln immer näher kam.. ängstlich versuchte sie möglichst leise durch die Gebüsche zu huschen. Das knacken der äste schienen die Knaaren nicht zu hören..

„Bestimmt irgendwo verkochen unter einem verdammten Busch!"

Niemand von ihnen schien zu bemerken, dass sich das Mädchen dicht hinter ihnen auf ein Baum zog und hochkletterte.

Nach endlichen Minuten fluchte einer auf: „Verflucht! Wo steckt die bloss?! Wie konntest du die nur entkommen lassen Mann!", deutete der Knaaren auf ein anderen.

„Die Warf mir Stroh ins Gesicht!", verteidigte sich der andere entrüstet. "Ausserdem ist die so klein, die huschte zwischen meine Beine durch!"

„Du hast dich wirklich von der Kleinen austricksen lassen?!", rief einer hämisch auf und alle fingen böse an zu lachen. Der Knaare, den Asmira ausgetrickst hatte brüllte auf.

„Schnauze! Sowas hätte euch allen bestimmt genauso leicht passieren können!"

„Jedenfalls wirst du Mr Dark erklären, was genau geschehen ist! Den die ist spurlos verschwunden!"

Nachdem sich die Knaaren streitend und schlecht gelaunt entfernt hatten, traute sich Asmira vom Baum runter. Sachte liess sie sich ins Gebüsch fallen und richtete sich dann auf. Ihre Kleider waren immer noch feucht.

"Zum Glück ist es warm..", flüsterte sie erschöpft und sah in den tiefen Wald. Zurück zum Fluss zu kehren war unmöglich. Wahrscheinlich stationierten sich dort die Knaaren und suchten sie immer noch. Also entschied sie sich tiefer in den Wald zu gehen. Eine andere Wahl hatte sie nicht. Erst jetzt schien Asmira zu bemerken, wie schön die Gegend eigentlich war. Kleine, rosa Punkten leuchteten zart in der Luft. Die Bäume waren zum Teil so gross und breit, das es bestimmt fünf Menschen brauchte, um diesen zu umfassen. Die roten Pilzen bedeckten flächenweise den Boden. Sie sah bisher nie so grosse Exemplare. Plötzlich bemerkte sie gelbe Kugeln in der Luft. Sie schienen Flügel zu besitzen, den sie vernahm ein ganz leises flattern. Kleine Augen betrachteten sie neugierig. Asmira lächelte und streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand zu dem Wesen aus. Mit einem Geräusch, das wie ein Lachen klang, schwebte die gelbe Kugel um Asmira herum. Nun musste sie auch lachen. Das sanfte, gelbe Licht munterte sie auf.

Plötzlich tauchten noch mehr von den wesen auf und umkreisten Asmira. Nun schwebten alle in eine Richtung und blieben stehen. Verständnislos sah sie die kleinen Wesen an.

Wollten sie, das Asmira ihnen folgen soll? Die kleinen, gelben Wesen lachten auf und deutete mit ihren kleinen Händen in eine Richtung. Asmira zögerte erst, bevor sie sich entschliesst ihnen zu folgen.

Die gelben Lums führten das Mädchen durch den Wald. Einige tanzten um sie und spielten mit ihren nassen Haaren. Asmira lachte leicht und streichelte etwas zögernd und vorsichtig einen von ihnen.

Es gab also auch was gutes in dieser Welt. Nicht alles schien dunkel und bösartig zu sein. Die Lums führten sie weiter, bis Asmira auf eine Lichtung trat. Atemlos betrachtete sie die Säulen, die wie in einem Zirkel mitten auf der Lichtung zu stehen schienen. Sie leuchteten sanft im Licht der Sonne. Blaue Muster umfassten die Steine. In sich verschlungen, bewirkten sie den Anschein, das sie Magisch sein mussten.

Plötzlich aus dem nichts, schrien die Lums auf! Asmira erschreckte und sah sofort zu ihnen.

„Was ist los?" ängstlich schwebten die Lums abseits von ihr und sahen zum Wald! Schnell folgte sie ihren Deutungen und erschreckte! Grüne, dünne Wesen mit merkwürdigen Hüten standen am Waldrand und schwangen ihre Knüppel. Sie schienen es auf Asmira abgesehen zu haben, den der eine deutete böse lachend auf sie! Die Lums schwebten ängstlich davon, als die grünen Wesen darauf sich bewegten und nun auf sie losgingen! Asmira schrie auf und rannte los! Nun bei den Säulen angekommen, bemerkte sie erst, das vor jeder Säule ein blauer Wirbel war! Erschrocken, blieb sie abrupt stehen und wich keuchend zurück! Erschrocken sah sie über ihre Schulter.

„Nicht!", rief Asmira erschrocken und hielt sich schützend die Arme vor ihr Gesicht, als einige Netze in ihre Richtung flogen! Ein Netz landete auf ihr, an dem sofort gezogen wurde! Mit zusammen gekniffen Augen, versuchte sie dem ziehen entgegen zu halten und sich zu befreien! Das aber mehr bewirkte, dass sie sich immer mehr hinein verhedderte! Hart wurde Asmira zu Boden gezerrt! Nun hart wurde sie über den Boden gezogen! Die grünen Wesen lachten bescheuert los und gaben sich einen Handschlag! Verwirrt sah sie zu ihnen hoch. Sie waren nicht angsteinflössend. Sondern mehr.. Idiotisch?

Dies schien sie trotzdem nicht daran zu hindern, asmira zu verschleppen!

„Bitte, lasst mich frei!", zappelte Asmira und versuchte sich irgendwie aus dem Netz zu befreien! Doch egal was sie auch versuchte, es war zwecklos! Plötzlich bemerkte sie, das alles gelben Kugeln auf die grünen Wesen zurasten! Diese schrien verblüfft auf und schlugen mit den Knüppeln um sich! Immer mehr Lums rasten auf die Grünen Wesen zu und versuchten sie zu verwirren, indem sie ihnen die Hüte ins Gesicht zogen oder an ihre Schnurrbarte zupften!

Plötzlich hob sich das Netz. Verwirrt sah Asmira auf. Die gelben Lums lächelten sie an und halfen asmira sich aufzurichten.

„Danke.", sagte Asmira erleichtert. Alle gelben Lums deuten auf einen der blauen Strudel hin, der sich vor einer Säule drehte. Asmira schüttelte schnell den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein, da geh ich nicht rein!"

Doch sie hatte keine andere Wahl, den die Lums stossen sie auf den Strudel zu. Besorgt sah sie über ihre Schulter zu den Lums, die die grünen Wesen ablenkten. Denn einige von ihnen wurden hart von den Knüppeln erfasst, die die Wesen brüllend schwangen!

„Aber.. ich muss euch doch helfen!"

Anscheinend wollten die Lums nichts davon hören, den sie schubsten sie schliesslich in einer der Strudel hinein! Nicht fähig zu schreien, zog sie der Strudel ein, und spuckte sie nach wenigen Sekunden sogleich wieder aus! Erschrocken landete sie auf einer Wiese und blieb dann flach liegen. Der Strudel hinter ihr in der Luft verschwand sofort. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick richtet sich Asmira auf.

Sie bemerkte, das die Wiese unter ihren Füssen komplett braun und ausgetrocknet war. Erschrocken wich sie zurück! Denn sie sah wenige Meter vor sich ein Wesen stehen, das sie verwirrt anstarrte. (part2)

„Die Gegend hat sich nicht verändert..", flüsterte Rayman zu sich selbst, als er auf dem Hügel stand und über das Land sah, wo einst unter der Herrschaft von Mr Dark lag.

Düster, kalt und alles abgestorben..

Die schwarze Magie, hatte sich nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht verzogen. Hier , auf diesen Hügel, war die Grenze zwischen Dunkelheit und Licht.

Doch bevor Rayman vom Weissen Turm aufbrach, wurden schreckliche Dinge berichtet. Im Land der Träume zogen sich Wesen der Dunkelheit umher. Und es gab bereits Katastrophen und angriffe!

Wenn das Protoon noch länger in falschen Händen lag, wird sich das Gleichgewicht der Welten komplett verändern. Die Dunkelheit würde das Land der Träume immer mehr in seinem Besitz nehmen! Und da sich das Kind des Protoon ebenfalls in den Händen von Mr Dark befand, würde sich die Dunkelheit umso schneller ausbreiten, sobald er es auf seine gezogen hat!

Ja, die Zeit drängte. Und deswegen war Rayman froh, das sich der Zaubrer überreden liess, seine Wunde zu heilen. Obwohl der Zauberer mit seiner Theorie nicht unrecht hatte. Zuerst schien er beim Vorgang der Heilung nichts zu bemerken. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden wurde Rayman dann tatsächlich schwarz vor Augen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Aber nun war seine Wunde komplett verheilt. Nicht mal eine Narbe konnte man erkennen.

Mit ernster Miene sah Rayman zu der schwarzen Burg, die nur wenige hunderte Meter vom Hügel entfernt stand. Viele Erinnerungen wurden da wach..! Doch irgendwas schien an ihr anders zu sein. Sie wirkte nicht nur finsterer, sondern auch nun grösser!

„Hm", grummelte er und entschloss sich das Ganze von der Nähe anzusehen. Geschickt sprang er vom Hügel und schlitterte nun den Abhang hinunter! Das Geröll rollte unter Raymans Füssen.

Nun war er endgültig im finsteren Land, als er unten ankam. Rasch schritt der Held zwischen den abgestorben Bäumen hindurch, und liess mit ernsten Blick dabei die Burg nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich irrte mich nicht.. sie ist grösser!", flüsterte Rayman.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Rayman bei der alten Brücke aus Stein an, die aber zum Teil verfallen war..

„Wieso aber nicht die Burg? Hat er sie tatsächlich neu errichtet?"

Misstrauisch überquerte er die Brücke, die über einen ausgetrockneten kleinen Fluss ging. Ja, damals vor langer Zeit, musste dieser Ort Traumhaft gewesen sein! Doch Rayman erlebte dies nicht mehr.. denn als er erschaffen wurde, war das Land bereits in diesem Zustand.

Bisher, schien sich nichts zu rühren. Ausser dem sanften wind, war es äusserst ruhig.

Doch dies war rayman nicht geheuer.. Mr Dark hatte ihn nicht ohne Grund „herbestellt".

Nun kam er dem Tor immer näher, das tatsächlich noch dazu offen stand.

„Also das schreit ja förmlich nach falle", stellte rayman einer erhobenen Augenbraue fest und schüttelte den Kopf, als er das Dunkle Holz musterte. Aber ja, Mr Dark erwartete ihn.

In diesem Moment, war Rayman seine Spielfigur! Er wusste, das Rayman wusste, dass es eine Falle war, also wieso sollte er es auch nicht so aussehen lassen?

Vorsichtig trat Rayman zu dem Tor und sah hinein. Horchend blickte er sich um.

Ausser dem Wind, der durch die Türe zog, vernahm er nichts. Mit seinen Augen untersuchte er den Eingang, den Boden und die Decke. Doch er konnte soweit nichts entdecken. Misstrauisch betritt Rayman die Burg. Er schritt durch die Eingangshalle, bis das Tor mit einem Schlag zuknallte! Rayman fuhr rum und sah sich immer noch mit demselben misstrauen um!

„Na komm schon.. zeig mir doch deine Falle endlich..!", flüsterte er.

„Es gibt keine Falle.. den Fallen sind dazu da, einem nichts ahnend.. einzufangen oder?"

Rayman lächelte frech, als er diese Stimme vernahm. Er kannte sie nur zu gut! Es war seine eigene, nur gehässiger!

„Ach komm schon, ich freute mich so sehr auf eine Falle!", rief rayman mit gespielter Entrüstung und hob beide Hände. Wieder mit ernster Miene sah sich Rayman um „Komm raus Reymesis..!"

Das verrückte, gehässige Lachen erklang. Sogleich erschien er genau vor Rayman mit einem bösem grinsen. Rayman stellte sich Kampf bereit hin und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Irgendwas war hier faul! E wusste, das jederzeit was passieren könnte! Es war definitive eine Falle!

Aber eine, die er wahrscheinlich nicht mal erwarten würde! Und dies liess sein ganzen Körper anspannen.

„Hier bin ich! Wenn du Mr Dark suchst.. der wird heute bestimmt nicht vorbei schauen..!" Langsam schritt er um Rayman. Dieser liess ihn nicht aus dem Augen.

„Ich habe dich bereits erwartet..! Denkst du wirklich, dass jemand wie du durch unser Land streifen kann, ohne dass wir es bemerken sollen..?!"

„Wir?", wiederholte Rayman misstrauisch. Raymesis blieb auf der Stelle stehen und faste sich an die Stirn. „Ach wo bleiben meine Manieren…"

Plötzlich bemerkt Rayman, das sich was in der Dunkelheit bewegte! Geräuschen erklangen! Schleifen über den Steinboden! Fauchen und brüllen! Sowie kratzen von gewaltigen Klauen!

„Mit „Wir" meine ich natürlich uns allen, den du über die Jahren den Spass verdorben hattest..!", lachte er bedrohlich und deutete mit beiden Händen um sich. Alle Kreaturen und Wesen der Dunkelheit schienen sich in der gigantischen Eingangshalle versammelt zu haben! All diejenigen, die Rayman jemals besiegt und verjagt hatte…! Die Kreaturen brüllten und fauchten! Da war sie: Die Falle!

Rayman sah sich erschrocken um. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet! Die Lage schien zuerst aussichtslos! Es waren einfach zu viele für Rayman! Aber er wusste, vorauf er sich einliess..! Reymesis lachte voller Boshaftigkeit und Schadenfreude.

„Mr Dark lockte dich doch nur hier her, damit wir uns alle an dich Rächen können..! Es gibt wesentlich schlimmeres als den Tod! DUnd dies, wirst du heute am eigenem Leib erfahren!"

`Also wollen sie mich nicht töten.. sondern einfangen?`, schoss es Rayman durch den Kopf, der nun sein berühmtes selbstischeres und freches Grinsen aufsetzte.

Mr Dark wollte ihn also lebend? Nun das erklärte ihm, weshalb er es damals nicht zu Ende brachte, als er die Chance dazu hatte!

Kampfbereit stellte sich Rayman hin und sah wütend in die Runde! Es gab immer einen Ausweg.. diesen musste es geben! Rayman entdeckte auch schon bei allen Seiten der Halle Eingänge, die nur zu einem weiter Gang führen mussten! Also tiefer in die Burg und somit eine Möglichkeit zu entkommen!

„Wenn ihr mich holen wollt dann kommt!", rief er in die Runde! Nun dies liessen sie sich nicht zweimal mal sagen! Brüllend, fauchend und kreischend stürzten sie sich auf Rayman! Schnell und geschickt sprang er über eine überdimensionierte Kröte an und stiess sich mit den Füssen von dessen Gesicht ab, um in die Luft zu kommen! Der Held hatte so vor, über den kompletten Haufen hinweg zu springen! Mitten in der Luft wurde er aber von Reymesis gepackt, der verrückt auflachte und Rayman auf den Boden knallte!

„Arg!"

Er schlitterte über dem Marmor Boden gegen die Wand und knallte dagegen! Kaum sah Rayman auf, kam schon ein Speer hergeflogen, den er aber rollend auswich! Geschickt schlug er eine mutierte Pflanze um und kam so gekonnt auf die Beine! Erschrocken wich er einem Schwertstoss aus, den ihn aber leicht an der Wange Schnitt. Ohne darauf zu achten kickte er der dunklen Gestallt die Waffe aus der Hand und schlug diese dann in die Luft. Nun griffen gleich drei Gegner miteinander an! Keuchend wich Rayman immer knapper den Schlägen aus und bewegte sich so immer weiter zur Wand. Manchmal wurde er leicht getroffen, doch dies schien in nicht daran zu hindern weiter den Schlägen auszuweichen und zu blocken! Er versuchte dabei auf die Öffnung hinzusteuern, die in den Gang führte! Gekonnte duckte er sich von einem Schlag weg und sprang zurück!

Plötzlich raste am Boden entlang eine gigantische Feuersäule auf rayman zu! Keuchend konnte Rayman um Haaresbreite diesem fauchenden Feuer ausweichen, indem er zur Seite sprang! Nun lag die wie eine Grenze, zwischen ihm und einigen Kreaturen! Atmend und mit einem frechen Grinsen sah er zu ihnen. Sie kamen langsam auf Rayman zu, während das Feuer immer kleiner wurde. Mit einigen schürf und Schnittwunden stand Rayman da und sah nun zu den Kreaturen, die freie Bahn hatten und sogleich sofort angriffen! Aber davor konnte Rayman einige Energiekugeln abfeuern, die auch einige von ihnen trafen! Die anderen hingegen schienen so abgelenkt zu sein, den Kugeln auszuweichen, das rayman die Möglichkeit ergriff und sich in Bewegung setzte!

Gekonnt schlug er sich durch die Menge und schlitterte nun auf die Öffnung des Gangs zu! Keuchend erreichte er auch diesen knapp und sprang mit einem Satz rein! Reymesis schien genau dies vorherzusehen und schlug Rayman den weg ab!

„HAAA!" Aus dem nichts packte er ihn und warf in gegen eine Holztür! Durch die Wucht des Wurfes zerbrach diese! Unglücklicherweise befand sich hinter der Türe eine steinerden Treppe, wo rayman nun polternd runterstürzte! Unten angekommen blieb er erst regungslos liegen. Er atmete voller schmerzen aus und sah zur Treppe hoch. Die komplette Horde rannte zu ihm runter! Rayman bemerkte, dass die Decke von der Treppe von Holzsäulen anscheinend gehalten wurden. Nun kam ihm dabei eine Idee!

Voller schmerzen richtet sich rayman auf und formte in seinen Händen eine Energiekugel! Als sie gross genug war, warf er sie gegen die Säulen! Mit einem Knall und einer heftigen Druckwelle, stürzte die Decke ein! Schützend hob Rayman die Arme und sah mit geschlossenen Augen zur Seite. Knallend und polternd stürzten die Felsbrocken auf die Treppe! Staub wurde aufgewirbelt! Die Kreaturen machten schreiend halt und einige sprangen gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück! Nach wenigen Sekunden, war der krach vorbei… Stille. Als sich der Rauch verzogen hatte, war nun der Durchgang mit Steinen versperrt!

Empört und voller Wut brüllten alle Wesen los!

Auf der anderen Seite sah Rayman hustend zu der Treppe, die aber komplett mit den Steinen zugeschüttet war! Niemand konnte so leicht da durchkommen. Nicht einmal Reymesis!

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer schloss rayman die Augen.

„Verdammt war das knapp!"

Fürs erste schien es vorbei zu sein. Die Frage war, nur wie lange? Aber darüber machte sich Rayman vorerst keinen Kopf. Dieses mal konnte er entkommen, und das war momentan die Hauptsache!

„So hatte es Mr Dark wohl kaum geplant!", lächelte er frech und blies sich dann eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. Vorsichtig streckte er sich, um zu sehen, wie sehr er Schaden genommen hatte. Doch er schien die Schmerzen kaum zu merken.

„Nun gut.. wo bin ich hier gelandet?", fragte er sich selbst und sah sich um. Er stand mitten in einem Dunklen Gang. Nur durch schwarze Kerzenständer wurde diese erhellt. Am Ende des Ganges war eine Dunkle Türe. Rayman musste weiter.. den die Kreaturen würden bestimmt nicht so schnell ruhe geben, bis ihn wieder in die Finger kriegen! Deswegen ging Rayman entschlossen den Gang entlang. Seine Schritte halten von allen Wänden ab, als er über den purpurnen Teppich schritt. Misstrauisch, blieb rayman vor der gewaltigen Türe stehen und musterte diese. Langsam legte er seine Hand auf die Türklicke, und drückte sie sachte runter. Vorsichtig öffnete er nun die Türe und sah hinein. Ein düsterer Raum.. in der Mitte befand sich aber was, das Rayman verdutzt rein sehen lies. Langsam trat er in die grosse Halle und zog die Türe hinter sich zu.

„Unglaublich..!", hauchte er.

Ein kaltes Licht schien durch das Loch in der Decke. Auch, wenn der Glanz, der einst hier herrschte, seid Jahrzehnte erloschen war, verlieh es immer noch was Besonderes diesen Ort.

In der Mitte der Halle befand sich ein abgestorbener Baum. Umgeben von ausgetrocknete rasen, der ein kreis bildete. Und um diese Wiese stand ein Zirkel! Steine, die normalerweise Kleinlinge nutzten, um mit strudeln in verschiedene Gebiete des Landes zu gelangen! Das Muster auf den nun glanzlosen Steinen, würde Rayman überall wieder erkennen! Doch die einst so magischen relikten schienen wie Tod. Denn das warme, blaue Leuchten, das sie wie lebendig wirken liess, war komplett erloschen!

Rayman strich mit der Hand über das Muster, das in den Steinen eingemeisselt war.

„Also ist es doch war… das Land hier gehörte einst zum Land der Träume..!"

Mit einem nun traurigem Gesicht sah er zu dem Baum in der Mitte…Tod.. wie alles hier..

Ja dieser Ort, die komplette Gegend, wurde von Mr Dark in die Dunkelheit gezogen! Und somit auch jeder Lebensfunke ausgezogen!

Langsam ging er zum Baum herüber und sah zu ihm hoch. Er musste einst sehr prächtig gewesen sein! Um ihn herum lagen tote Äste. Wie als ob er vor Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung diese abwarf!

Rayman atmete schwer aus und schloss kurz die Augen. Doch plötzlich hörte er ein merkwürdiges Geräusch.

Verwirrt drehte er sich um und öffnete seine Augen. Er sah sich um, und suchte den Ort, woher dieses Geräusch kommen könnte. Nun entdeckte er es: Mitten in der Luft hing ein blaues Portal! Der Strudel drehte sich und glitzerte voller Pracht!

„Was zum…?!"

Plötzlich spuckte das Portal was aus! Nun war Rayman komplett verwirrt und sah auf das hinunter, was das Portal ausgespuckt hatte! Die schwarzen Haare bedeckten das Gesicht des Wesens. Erschrocken atmend rührte es sich nicht. Rayman konnte an der stimme wahrnehmen, das es ein Mädchen sein musste.

Erst schien sie still liegen zu bleiben, doch dann richtete sie sich langsam auf. Rayman wollte zu ihr, doch blieb erst mal stehen. Immer noch komplett verwirrt, beobachtete er sie.

Das Mädchen sah nun auf, und blieb ebenso stehen, als sie ihn bemerkte. Er sah ihr an, das sie riesen Angst hatte! Langsam machte er ein Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie wich sofort zurück und griff nach dem erst besten Ast, den sie auf dem Boden fand! Drohend hob sie ihn hoch und funkelte gefährlich zu rayman herüber!

„Bleib zurück!", schrie sie hysterisch! Rayman hob nun beide Hände und versuchte so sie zu beruhigen.

„Ganz ruhig.. ich tu dir nichts."

Doch immer noch blieb sie in derselben Position und atmete schnell! Rayman machte noch ein schritt.

„Wirklich.. ich tu dir nichts.", wiederholte er sanft und sah sie dabei vorsichtig an. Sie schien sehr viel durchgemacht zu haben.. denn sonst würde sie wohl kaum so verstört sein!

„Sehe ich den für dich wirklich wie ein Bösewicht aus?", lächelte nun Rayman sie an und ging ihr vorsichtig näher. Asmira schien über diese Worte nach zu denken. Mit forschendem Blick musterte sie ihn. Erst jetzt sah sie seine Kratzer und Schürfwunden. Und sein sanftes lächeln schien ihre Angst etwas zu senken.

„Bitte.. ich kann dir womöglich hier raus helfen..", sagte er nun langsam und beobachtete ihre Reaktion darauf. Nun bemerkte er ihr Mal auf dem rechten Oberarm. War sie am Ende noch das Kind des Protoons? Hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft zu fliehen und war deswegen so aufgewühlt? Zögernd senkte sie langsam den Ast. Ihr kompletter Körper zitterte!

Asmira presste die Lippen zusammen, um sich zusammen zu reisen.

`Nicht jetzt weinen.. nicht jetzt weinen!`, dachte sie sich verkrampft. Aber anscheinend war er die Hilfe, wonach sie gestern gerufen hatte?

„Ok.. ganz ruhig..", flüsterte er nun und senkte seine Hände. Immer noch vorsichtig ging er langsam auf sie zu. Er wollte sie nicht wieder erschrecken. Erst keuchte sie, und rührte sich nicht, als er zu ihr trat.

Doch plötzlich sackte Asmira auf ihre Knie und schluchzte dabei laut auf. Erschrocken hielt er sie dabei sofort an der Schulter fest! Er befürchtete schon, dass sie vor seinen Augen zusammen brechen würde! Doch nun vernahm er ihr leises weinen unter ihren Vorhang von schwarzen Haare, die wieder ihr Gesicht verbarg.

„.. Ich werde von allen Seiten gejagt…", flüsterte sie tonlos und versteckte ihr Gesicht nun hinter ihren Händen. Leise, drang ihr leises weinen zu ihm.

Rayman wusste erschrocken und voller Mitgefühl erst nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte… schliesslich nahm er sie langsam in seinen Armen und drückte sie an seine Brust.

Nun weinte sie richtig los! Rayman sah mitfühlen zu ihr runter und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Er war sich nun sicher: Sie war es!

Ohne was zu sagen, liess rayman sie erst mal an seiner Brust Weinen. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr aufwühlen. Das arme Mädchen musste schlimmes durchgemacht haben, bevor sie schliesslich hier landete! Der Held konnte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, was Mr Dark ihr antat oder sagte!

Nun sah er nachdenklich sich um. Er musste sie sicher von hier fortbringen. Selbst wenn sie nicht das Kind des Protoons war, wollte er ihr auf jeden Fall helfen.

Asmira beruhigte sich langsam. Sie war in dem Augenblick sehr froh gewesen, das er sie in die Arme nahm. Das brauchte sie, nach all dem was geschehen war: Jemand, der sie tröstete und ihr das Gefühl der Sicherheit gab. Als Rayman bemerkte, dass sie sich langsam beruhigt hatte, nahm er sie langsam aus seiner Umarmung. Aber hielt sie dabei noch fest.

„Entschuldige..", schluchzte sie leise und strich sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie wusste selber nicht wieso. Nach all dem was sie durchgemacht und erlebt hatte, vertraute sie diesem Wesen. Rayman schüttelte mit einem sanften schmunzeln den Kopf.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wie heisst du denn?"

„Asmira.."

Plötzlich knallte es! Raymans Blick wurde ernst und er richtete sich auf. Der Knall kam vom Gang! Brachen sie tatsächlich durch? Asmira sah erschrocken zur Türe, und dann zu Rayman.

„Was..?" Rayman sah mit einem leichten Lächeln zu ihr runter.

„Nun mein Name ist Rayman..", er half ihr auf die Beine und stellte sich sofort schützend vor ihr hin

„ Und ich werde dich um alles in der Welt beschützen! Verlass dich darauf!"

Nun erklangen Geschrei und Stimmen. Asmira keuchte erschrocken auf und wich einen Schritt zurück.. Rayman sah zu ihr. „Schnell, verstecke dich hinter der Säule!"

„Aber.. was ist mir dir? Du bist verletzt und..",

Rayman grinste sie an und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Keine Sorge.. das wichtige ist erstmal, das sie dich nicht entdecken! Also bitte versteck dich sofort!"

Asmira nickte zögernd und rannte schliesslich zur Säule und versteckte sich dahinter. Voller Sorge sah sie zu Rayman und legte ihre Hände auf den kalten Stein.

Nun polterte es am anderen Ende der Halle! Die Türe wurde durchgebrochen und knallte zu Boden! Zwei grüne Gnome stolperten hinein! Rayman wollte schon eine Energiekugel erscheinen lassen und sie ausser Gefecht setzen! Doch plötzlich erklang ein klingeln!

Asmira wich erschrocken von der Säule zurück und betrachtete diese mit grossen Augen! Rayman sah erschrocken zu ihr! Auch die Gnome, schienen komplett überrascht zu sein!

Die Muster der Säulen fingen langsam an vom Boden her mit blauen Licht durchströmt zu werden! Das Klingeln wurde immer Lauter und als die Musterung komplett mit dem blauen licht gefüllt war, leuchtete schliesslich die komplette Säule hellbläulich auf! Klingelnd erschien ein Portal vor der Säule! Fassungslos sah Rayman mit grossen Augen zu der Säule und dann zu Asmira.

„Du.. du bist es tatsächlich!"

„Das Kind des Protoon?!", zischte plötzlich eine Stimme durch die Halle. Reymesis erschien an der Tür und sah überrascht zu Asmira. Rayman reagierte sofort darauf! Er musste sie schnell in Sicherheit bringen! Asmira stand vor dem Portal und sah die Säule schockiert an! Wieso reagierte sie so auf ihre Berührung?!

Nun war Rayman bei ihr und hob sie schnell auf! Etwas überrumpelt starrte sie zu ihm hoch.

„Nein!", schrie Reymesis, doch es war zu spät! Rayman sprang mit Asmira, die sich erschrocken an Rayman geklammert hatte, in das Portal hinein! Der Strudel saugte sie sofort ein! Klingelnd verschwanden beide und das Licht von der Säule, das eben noch den kalten Ort für kurze Zeit erhellte, erlosch! Das Portal verschwand. Die Musterung, die vom blauen Licht durchströmt war, zog sich in die Erde zurück. Und plötzlich knackte es! Die Säule brach in sich zusammen und hinterliess nur noch Geröll und Steine!

„Verdammt Nein! Nein! Nein!" schrie Reymesis und gab einem Gnom einen tritt!

„Wieso habt ihr nichts unternommen?!"

Die Sonne sank. Sanft hüllte die Abendliche röte der Sonne den Eichbornwald ein. Leise fingen die Grillen zu Zippern an. Violette Leuchtpunkten schwebten schwerelos zwischen den Bäumen und erhellten sanft die dunkleren Wege. Plötzlich aber, wurde die sanfte Ruhe gestört, als sich mitten drin ein blaues Portal öffnete! Der Spiral drehte sich glitzernd und erfüllte die Gegend mit seinem Summen! Leicht spuckte es auf einmal Rayman und Asmira aus! Kaum verliessen beide das Portal, schloss es sich leise hinter ihnen.

Geschickt landete Rayman auf den Knien, und hielt Asmira immer noch dabei fest. Sie hatte sich vor Angst mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an ihn geklammert.

Er keuchte: „Das.. war wieder knapp!"

Der Held sah sich um und richtete sich auf. „Der Eichbornwald?"

Sie waren umgeben von violetten Punkten. Die grosse Lila Pilzen leuchteten leicht in der Dämmerung und die dicken bäumen rankten sich mit ihren Wurzeln durch die Erde. Rote Lums schwebten schwerelos durch die Gegend.

Rayman kannte den Eichbornwald sehr gut. Leicht schmunzelte er und atmete tief aus. Vorerst, sollten beide in Sicherheit sein. Langsam, sah er zu Asmira runter, die sich immer noch mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an ihm geklammert hatte. Nun lächelte er schräg.

„Du.. kannst mich wieder los lassen. Es ist vorbei."

„Oh!" schüchtern bemerkte sie, das sie sich wirklich an in geklammert hatte und lies ihn schnell los. Rayman lachte auf und setzte sie sachte ab. Sofort legte sie sich unsicher die Arme um die Taille und sah sich vorsichtig mit den Augen um.

„Schon ok, bin gerne der Helfer in Not. Obwohl du anscheinend dieses mal mir geholfen hattest."

„Wie… meinst du das?", fragte sie nun tonlos und sah argwöhnisch zu ihm. Er nickte hinter sich, wo das Portal noch vor wenigen Sekunden war.

„Du hast die Säule aktiviert und uns einen Fluchtweg so geschaffen."

„War das wirklich ich?"

Rayman sah sie an. Er bemerkte, dass sie langsam wieder angst bekam. Ihr argwöhnischer Blick, wich nun komplett zu einem sehr ängstlichen! Anscheinend wurde sie in die ganze Sache einfach hinein geworfen!

`Dieser verfluchte Mr Dark! Was hat er ihr nur gesagt?!`

„Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen.. wo ich bin? Was dies für eine Welt ist? Was.. ich bin?", stockte ihre ängstliche Stimme verzweifelt.

Allmählich bemerkte Asmira, das sie sehr müde war. Sie konnte doch die Wahrheit, wo sie glaubte in die Nacht hinter sich gelassen zu haben, nicht glauben. Alles, ihre komplette Ängste und Zweifel, schien nun komplett in ihr hochzukommen!

Rayman nickte langsam und legte beruhigt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, als er sehen konnte, wie sie nun wieder zu ihrer Panik abdriftete. Das arme ding zitterte ja!

„Ja kann ich.. du bist ein Mensch.", lächelte er sie nun beruhigt an und bemerkte, das sich in ihrem Gesicht auch ein kleines, aber sehr trauriges lächeln bildete.

„Kein Monster..?", fragte sie leise. Rayman schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise.

„Glaube mir.. ich bin tausenden Monstern begegnet.. aber du gehörst ganz klar nicht dazu!"

„Aber.. was passieren den für Dinge? In meiner Hand bildete sich gestern eine riesen.. Kugel die dann explodierte! Und vorhin leuchtete plötzlich diese Säule auf und ich weiss einfach nicht woher das alles auf einmal kommt!", rief sie nun wieder den Tränen nahe. Immer mehr bekam die Panik überhand von Asmira! Bevor Rayman sie irgendwie beruhigen konnte fuhr sie komplett ausser sich fort.

„Dieser Mr Dark nannte mich das „Kind des Protoon"! Er behauptet, dass dies hier meine Welt ist! Dass die andere Welt, wo ich lebte, alles nur gelogen war! Und jetzt rede ich noch mit einem Wesen, das keine Glieder hat!"

Plötzlich schwankte sie! Sofort hielt rayman asmira fest, als sie nun endgültig drohte umzufallen!

„Ganz ruhig!" nun bemerkte er, dass sie die Augen schliesst. Sofort stützte er sie, als Asmira zur Seite stolperte. Sie atmete erschöpft und sank nun auf die Knie.

„Ich will doch nur nach Hause.. ich kann nicht mehr… ich.. will nicht mehr…" flüsterte sie müde. Die ganze Nacht war Asmira wach. Den ganzen Tag war sie auf der Flucht und gegessen hatte sie auch nichts. Ihr Körper, der die ganze Zeit über unter Adrenalin bei Kräften gehalten wurde, konnte nicht mehr!

„Du hast wirklich viel durchgemacht.." flüsterte Rayman leise und sah besorgt zu ihr runter. Immer noch, hielt er sie sicher an der Schulter fest.

„Bei mir bist du sicher.. ich bringe dich an einem Ort, wo dir nichts passiert.. ok?" er sah, das sie langsam nickte. Sachte hob er sie hoch.

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach nach Hause bringen? Oder.. ist es wirklich war?"

Rayman zögerte. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr unter diesem Druck setzen. Aber es war schon die Wahrheit, was Mr Dark sagte. Jedenfalls, was diesen Teil anging.

„Asmira..", seufzte Rayman mit und wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. Langsam nickte Asmira.

„Also ist es dir Wahrheit...", sie atmete müde aus.

„ .. die ich aber niemals.. glauben möchte.."

Rayman setzte sich in Bewegung. Er wusste genau wo sie sich befanden und wollte asmira so schnell wie möglich hier fortschaffen. Sie musste sich ausruhen.

„Ich weiss, das es.. nicht einfach ist..", erwiderte Rayman vorsichtig und bemerkte, das sich ihr Körper schlagartig verkrampfte!

„Aber du bist immer noch wer du bist. Nur weil du jetzt einige Kräfte besitzt.. heisst es nicht, das du jemand anderes bist."

„Ist das so?" fragte Asmira traurig. Rayman nickte und lächelte leicht: „Natürlich. Versuch jetzt.. irgendwie zu schlafen."

Asmira drehte ihr Kopf zur Seite und sah nun in die Richtung, wohin sich Rayman bewegte. Eine Weile war es still zwischen ihnen, während Rayman Asmira durch den Wald trug. Er wusste anscheinend genau, wohin er gehen musste. Sicher, bewegte er sich auf den schmalen Pfaden durch den nun dunklen Wald, der aber alles andere, als bedrohlich auf Asmira wirkte. Er.. verzauberte sie eher. Trotz der Müdigkeit, sah sich neugierig mit den Augen um. Dabei versuchte sie die Erlebnisse zu verdrängen, die immer noch ruhelos in ihrem Kopf umher schwirrten!

„Kennst du dich gut hier aus?", fragte sie nun leise. Rayman sah mit den Augen zu ihr runter und schmunzelte. Er dachte schon sie wäre eingeschlafen. Aber wundern tut es ihn auch nicht, dass sie noch wach war. Dazu hatte sie anscheinend zu viel erlebt.

„Ich lebe in dieser Gegend.", sagte er sanft. „Ich kenne sie also wie meine Westentaschen!"

„Rayman", sagte sie plötzlich. Er hörte ihrer Stimme an, das ihr was auf dem Herzen lag.

„Ja?"

„Weisst du.. ich wuchs in einer Gegend auf, die ebenso im Wald lag… natürlich waren die Bäume anders. Und die Pilze kleiner. Doch der Wald war steht's immer mein Zuhause. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, das ich diesen Ort so schnell verlassen würde."

Langsam erzählte sie nun Rayman, was Mr Dark genau tat. Wie er sie in der Schule mit den Knaaren überfiel, und sie schliesslich letzte Nacht in einer Zelle erwachte. Wie die Knaaren ihr drohten sie zu fressen, und wie Mr Dark ihr all die Dinge aufzeigte.

Stumm und mit ernster Miene hörte er aufmerksam zu. Was er da hörte, konnte er nicht fassen. Rayman kannte Mr Dark. Er war ein teuflischer Bösewicht! Doch das er all dies tat, erschreckte selbst Rayman. „Ich verspreche dir.. Mr Dark wird dafür büssen!"

„Du kennst ihn?", fragte Asmira zögerlich. Rayman lächelte nun schräg.

„Ja.. er ist mein Erzfeind wenn es genau wissen willst." Nun sah Asmira aufmerksam zu ihm auf. „Was?"

„Wirklich eine seeeeehr lange Geschichte", versicherte er Asmira und duckte sich von einem niederliegenden Ast hinweg.

„Wie bist du entkommen?", wechselte er schnell das Thema, bevor sie weiter fragen konnte. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr mit den Dunklen Geschichten bedrücken.

Nun sah Asmira wieder zum Pfad vor sich. Über ihr schönes Gesicht erschien nun ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ich warf der Kreatur Stroh ins Gesicht." Rayman sah sie nun überrascht zu ihr runter und lachte los.

„Wirklich? Das nenn ich mal mutig!"

Nun Erzählte sie weiter, wie sie aus der Burg flüchtete, die Knaaren sie verfolgten und wie die gelben Lums sie durch den Wald führten.

„Die gelben Lichter halfen mir und warfen mich schliesslich in den Strudel.", beendete sie ihre Erzählung. Rayman lächelte leicht, als sie die Lums „gelbe Lichter" nannte.

„Die gelben Lichter sind Lums. Sie schienen wohl zu bemerken, wer du bist. Ich denke, sie kamen sehr gut davon. Sie sind nämlich äusserst flink und manchmal hart im Nehmen."

Asmira nickte und atmete erleichtert aus. Diese Geschichte brannte ihr schon auf der Seele. Sie wollte sie loswerden, damit sie nicht mehr in ihrem Inneren rumtobte.

„Kannst du mir erzählen, wo ich nun gelandet bin?", fragte sie leise und gähnte. Er lächelte und erzählte ihr von seiner Welt. Wie sie entstanden war durch Polokus, welche Wesen und Orte es im Reich der Träume gab. Nach wenigen Minuten, schien die Stimme von Rayman sie in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Als rayman bemerkte, das Asmira eingeschlafen war, lachte er leise. Genau dies wollte er erreichen.

„Ruh dich aus..", flüsterte er und ging weiter seines Weges. Die Nacht zog sich über das Land. Die Lums erhellten den Wald mit ihrem warmen licht. Nur wenige Wege waren mit Laternen beleuchtet.. in denen befanden sich Glühwürmchen die voller Freude sich im Kreise drehten.

Rayman sah durch die Äste, als er schliesslich dem Ziel immer näher kam. Er wollte zu Globox. Dort konnte sich Asmira erst mal richtig ausruhen, bevor Rayman vorhatte sie zum Weisem Turm zu bringen. Langsam und vorsichtig schlüpfte er durch die Äste und achtete besonders darauf, das Asmira deswegen nicht erwachte. Nachdem dies geklappt hatte, stand er nun vor Globox Haus. Langsam schritt er auf die Türe zu und klopfte mit dem Fuss an das blaue gefärbte Holz. Vorsichtig sah er zu Asmira runter, die immer noch sanft schlief. Globox öffnete die Türe und rief überrascht und voller Freude auf. „Rayman!"

„PSCHT!"

Rayman zischte und deutete auf Asmira. Schnell klatschte Globox beide Hände auf seinen Mund und sah Rayman erschrocken an. Asmira schien aber nichts davon zu merken und schlief weiter. Rayman atmete mit geschlossenen Augen aus und sah mit einem entschuldigenden lächeln zu Globox. Immer noch mit den Händen vor dem Mund, schüttelte dieser den Kopf. Somit deutete er hin, dass es nichts machen würde.

„Tut mir Leid…", flüsterte Rayman zu Globox. „Dürfen wir reinkommen? Ich erkläre dir sofort alles."

Globox nickte, immer noch mit den Händen auf den Mund und deutete mit dem Kopf hin, dass er reinkommen soll. „Nimm doch deine Hände runter", flüsterte Rayman belustigend und lächelte breit. Globox tat wie ihm geheissen wurde und schloss die Türe langsam hinter sich ab.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er Rayman flüsternd.

„Ich erkläre es dir gleich.. könnte ich sie irgendwo..?" Globox deutete schon auf ein Zimmer hin, bevor Rayman seine Frage beenden konnte. Dankend nickte Rayman und trat in das Zimmer ein. Globox deutete auf ein Bett, das etwa ihre Grösse hatte. Sachte legte Rayman Asmira auf das Bett und zog die Decke bis an ihre Schulter hoch. Das Mädchen schlief Seelenruhig weiter.

`Sie muss wirklich sehr erschöpft sein, wenn sie so tief schläft`, ging es Rayman durch den Kopf und sah nun zu Globox, der nun an der Türschwele auf ihn wartete. Beide traten aus dem Zimmer, sobald rayman bei ihm ankam. Dabei zog Rayman die Türe nur soweit zu, das er noch reinsehen konnte. Er wollte sie nicht aus den Augen lassen

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass wir hier so reinplatzen.. wo sind eigentlich Uglette und die Kleinen?", sprach Rayman nun mit etwas gesenkter Stimme. Globox winkte ab. „Must dich wirklich nicht entschuldigen. Du bist immer willkommen. Uglette ist mit den Kleinen zu ihrer Mutter ins Land der wandelnden Seelen gegangen. Dort sollte es ja etwas sicherer sein."

Rayman nickte verständlich. Globox deutete erschrocken auf Raymans Schnitt und Schürfwunden.

„Was ist den passiert Rayman? Ich hörte du wolltest Mr Dark aufsuchen? Hast ihn anscheinend gefunden?"

„Eher eine Horde von rachsüchtigen dunklen Wesen, denen ich mal das Handwerk legte.", meinte Rayman mit einem etwas gequältem Lächeln und winkte schliesslich ab.

„Aber lassen wir das. Globox, es ist wirklich wichtig, dass wir sie beschützen. Ich wollte erst zum weisen Turm, doch das liegt ja im Land der wandelnden Seelen. Aber Asmira, so heisst sie, muss sich dringend ausruhen!"

Globox nickte verständlich und hob eine Hand.

„Alles klar Rayman. Nur, wie bist du ihr begegnet und was ist genau passiert?"

Rayman sah durch den Spalt um sich zu versichern, dass sie immer noch schlief und vor allem alles in Ordnung war.

„Sie ist das Kind des Protoon, Globox! Sie konnte Mr Dark entkommen, bevor er ihr wirklich noch was antun konnte."

„Was?!", schrie Globox unfassbar auf und knallte sich sogleich beide Hände auf seinem Mund. Rayman zuckte zusammen und sah erschrocken zu Asmira. Sachte bewegte sie sich leicht im Bett, aber schien noch weiter zu schlafen. Erleichtert sah er wieder zu Globox. Nun erklärte er ihm ausführlich, was geschehen war. Globox hörte ihm spannend zu und nickte nur bei gewissen Stellen aufgeregt. Als Rayman fertig war, sah Globox durch den Spalt zu Asmira.

„Also.. konnte sie ihm wirklich entkommen? Das wird ihm gar nicht gefallen.."

Rayman nickte mit einem kleinem lächeln.

„Das auf jeden Fall. Und seine Spielfigur…", dabei deutete er auf sich selbst „…Tat auch nicht das, was er sich zusammen plante!"

„Aber warum wollte er dich lebend einfangen lassen? Ich versteh das alles nicht!", wisperte Globox und hob entrüstet die Hände. Rayman zuckte ebenfalls die Schulter.

„Da bin ich genauso schlau wie du." Der Held sah mit den Augen zu Boden.

„Asmira hat wirklich schlimmes durchgemacht. Kein Wunder, das sie beinahe zusammen brach, als wir im Eichbornwald ankamen. Deswegen kam ich zu dir, damit sie sich erholen kann... in Sicherheit."

„Ja aber hast du nicht Angst, das Mr Dark hier auftauchen könnte?", sagte nun Globox ängstlich. Doch Rayman schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Woher soll er wissen, wo Asmira sein sollte? Und ausserdem wäre hier der letzte Ort, wo er nach ihr suchen würde", lächelte er Globox beruhigt an. Der blaue Frosch nickte und betrachtete Rayman. Sein Freund mag ja nichts sagen, doch die Kratz und Schürfwunden sahen schmerzhaft aus. Vorsichtig räusperte er sich:

„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut Rayman? Den.. deine Wunden.."

Rayman schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf und atmete leicht aus.

„Keine Sorge, mir fehlt nichts. Der Zauberer wird meine Wunden heilen, sobald wir morgen dann zum Weissen Turm gehen."

Nun sah er lächelnd zu Globox „Ich hoffe du begleitest uns dann?"

Globox nickte hastig und setzte sein tollpatschiges Lächeln auf. „Das auf jeden Fall! Aber erst mal sollst du dich auch ausruhen Rayman."

Rayman nickte zu dem Zimmer wo Asmira schlief. „Eine Stuhl reicht.. ich will kein Risiko eingehen."

Sein Freund nickte langsam. Das war Typisch Rayman. Seine Aufgabe als Held und Beschützer nahm er immer ernst. Er achtete dabei mehr auf andere, und vergisst sich selber komplett.

„Gut, es steht einen im Zimmer.. probiere trotzdem dich auszuruhen."

Rayman zwinkerte Globox mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu und hob den Daumen „Du kennst mich doch."

Globox lächelte und nickte. Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht wünschten, schlüpfte Rayman in das Zimmer und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah zu Asmira, die immer noch tief schlief. Dabei liess er all die Ereignisse vom heutigem Tag durch sein Kopf schweifen. Wieso Mr Dark ihn nur einfangen wollte, konnte Rayman immer noch nicht verstehen.

„Was hast du nur vor?", fragte er sich leise und sah nun zum Fenster. Rote Lums schwebten hin und wieder daran vorbei.

Währenddessen, in einer ebenso ruhige und Gegend.. die aber gleich durch ein riesen Knall gestört wurde! Aus einem unter der Erde liegendes Versteck stieg rauch empor!

Wutentbrannt setzte Mr Dark den Knaaren Feuer unter den hintern, als sie ihm berichteten, was eigentlich geschehen war. Zuerst liessen sie ihn einige Stunden warten, und dann berichteten sie ihm, das Asmira verschwunden war!

„Euch kann man wirklich zu nichts und wieder nichts gebrauchen!", schrie Mr Dark und schleuderte eine weitere Feuerkugel den Knaaren entgegen, wo sie aber mit knapper Not auswichen! Wütend funkelte er mit den Händen umher und drehte seine Runde.

„Wie kann man ein Mädchen entkommen lassen?! Dazu noch einem Mädchen, das nicht mal in der Lage ist ihre Kräfte einzusetzen?!"

Voller Angst und Vorsicht versuchte ein Knaare darauf zu antworten, doch Mr Dark schleuderte gleich ein riesen Feuerstrahl auf sie zu! Schreiend stolperten sie zur Seite! Einer wurde hart getroffen und blieb ächzend liegen.

„Verschwindet! Sonst bringe ich euch alle auf der Stelle um kapiert?!"

Mr Dark`s Stimme lies die Knaaren zusammen zucken. Schnell griffen sie nach dem Armen des verwundeten Knaaren und zogen ihn zum Ausgang. Mr Dark drehte sich mit wehenden Umhang um und eilte auf den Tisch zu. Wütend schlug er mit einer Handbewegung schreiend alles auf den Boden! Das Tintenglas zerbrach und die Blätter flatterten auf den Steinboden! Kochend vor Wut lehnte er sich mit den Händen auf den Tisch ab und schlug daraufhin mit der rechten Hand auf die Tischplatte! Ohne Asmira würde sein Plan niemals Aufgehen! Wenn jetzt Reymesis auch noch versagt hat..!

„Raymesis!", schrie Mr Dark mit seiner düsteren Stimme. Als keine Antwort kam, schlug er ein weiteres mal auf den Tisch.

„Reymesis! Beweg dein verfluchten Arsch hier her!"

Es war bereits spät abends. Und eigentlich sollte Reymesis schon längst zurück sein. Ausser er wurde aufgehalten, oder traute sich nicht aufzutauchen, weil es schief lief! Nur diesen Gedanke lies Mr Dark wütend auf zischen. Raymesis erschien in der Dunkelheit. vorsichtig sah er zu Mr Dark „Meister? Ihr habt gerufen?"

Wütend fuhr Mr Dark herum und sah in die Richtung, woher seine Stimme kam. Als er Raymesis bei einer Säule entdeckte, sah er ihm schon an, das es nicht ganz nach Plan verlief.

„Wehe du berichtest mir nichts Gutes..! Obwohl ich jetzt schon sehe, das Rayman nicht bei dir ist!"

Seine Stimme klang drohend und vor allem so, als ob er sich sehr fest zusammen reisen musste, nicht in die Luft zu gehen! Raymesis machte einen Schritt zurück und räusperte sich vorsichtig. „Nun Meister.. ähm…",er hielt innen, als er sah, wie Mr Dark seine Hände zu Fäusten formte und voller Wut aufkochte.

„ähm.. nun..", stotterte er nun ängstlich.

„Wehe du sagst es!", zischte nun Mr Dark wutentbrannt und deutet mit den Finger auf Raymesis, der sofort zurück wich.

„Sage nicht, das Rayman entkommen konnte!"

Trocken schluckte das Wesen und Antwortet mit piepsiger Stimme: „ Nun dann Meister, sag ich lieber… nichts."

Schreiend schleuderte Mr Dark eine Feuerkugel auf Raymesis zu! Dieser liess sich ängstlich verschwinden und tauchte dann auf die andere Seite der Säule wieder auf. Die Feuerkugel knallte an die Wand und hinterliess einen schwarzen Russfleck!

„Ich servierte ihn euch auf einem silbernen Tablett! Wie konnte er dabei entkommen hä?!", hallte Mr Darks bösartige und wütende Stimme von den Wänden ab! Reymesis zuckte leicht zusammen und hob beide Hände abwehrend.

„Du sagtest selbst, das er stärker wurde! Und ausserdem, wieso willst du ihn einfangen?! Ich sehe immer noch nicht wo darin der Sinn sein sollte!", rief er nun und schlug wütend an die Säule neben sich. Er liess sich ja einiges gefallen, doch nun wollte Reymesis nicht mehr!

„Vor allem ist es doch deine eigene schuld! Du hast ihn nicht getötet als du es konntest!"

„Du kleiner Wurm wagst es dich mir zu widersetzen?!", zischte nun Mr Dark drohend und ging auf Raymesis zu. Dieser schluckte erst trocken, doch sein wütender blick behielt er. „Wenn es um dieses Thema geht Meister, dann jederzeit!"

Auf einmal blieb Mr Dark stehen. Raymesis erwartete schon einen riesen Ausbruch und das Mr Dark ihn auf der Stelle mit Töten würde! Doch Stattdessen hörte er sein schauriges Lachen!

Nun war Raymesis verwirrt und machte einen Schritt zurück. Mr Dark lachte immer noch und schüttelte schliesslich dann den Kopf.

„Unglaublich, dass du dich mir wiedersetzt, wenn es um Rayman geht! Aber gut.. ich weihe dich ein! Aber zuerst..", seine Stimme steigerte sich wider!

„…sagst du mir wieso ihr allesamt versagt habt!" Die Feuerkugel loderte drohend in Mr Darks rechter Hand. Nun war sich Reymesis nicht mehr so sicher, ob er hier bleiben oder gleich fliehen sollte. Denn das, was er zu berichten hatte, war auf keinem Fall eine gute Nachricht.

„ähm… nun wie du es gesagt hattest.. Rayman wusste das es eine Falle sein würde und na ja.. wir überrumpelten in schon! Doch na ja ähm...", stammelte er nun und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sah wie Mr Dark immer mehr die Geduld zu verlieren schien.

„Also wir hatten ihn schon im Griff.. aber.. na ja als er dann die Decke bei der Treppe einstürzen lies.. verloren wir ihn..?", wurde Raymesis immer leiser und Mr Dark wurde immer wütender! „Was?!"

„Aaaber!", schnell hob er beide Hände um den Wurf von Mr Dark abzuhalten.

„Wir kamen dann durch das Geröll und fanden Rayman auch schon!"

Mr Dark`s Miene wurde immer Finsterer!

„Und wieso habt ihr ihn nun nicht eingefangen?!"

„Also das ist eine sehr gute Frage! Wirklich!", sagte Raymesis schnell. Er liess sich dabei durch den Kopf gehen, wie er das ganze am besten sagen sollte, ohne die gewaltigen Flammen von Mr Dark zu spüren zu bekommen!

„Na ja er war in diesem Raum, wo sich dieser Zirkel befand.. aber nicht allein!"

Nun hob Mr Dark eine Augenbraue und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Ich höre?" Reymesis spielte nervös mit seinen Händen.

„Ähm also… eine Säule wurde aktiviert…"

„Aktiviert.", wiederholte Mr Dark spöttisch und kam Reymesis immer näher.

„Wie zum Teufel sollte er..?!", den Satz brach er selbst ab. Wie, als ob sich in seinem Kopf was zusammen gefügt hätte, starrte er mit grossen Augen ins Leere. Reymesis wurde nun deutlich nervöser und traute sich vorsichtig den Mund zu öffnen.

„M-meister?"

Mr Dark keuchte unglaublich: „Nein.. ! SIE ist bei IHM?!", schrie er nun wutentbrannt auf und wedelte mit seinen Armen! Sogleich wurde er von Feuer umgeben. Reymesis schrie auf und wich zurück.

„J-ja?"

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", schrie Mr Dark und das Feuer breitete sich um ihn aus! Ausserhalb des Verstecks war es ruhig.. doch plötzlich knallte es und eine Rauchwolke stieg empor! (nr 2! xD)

Im inneren lag nun Raymesis verkohlt auf dem Boden und husteten schwarze Wölkchen. Mr Dark warf schreiend den Tisch voller Wut und Hass um!

„Mein ganzer Plan! Er war Idioten sicher! Aber wenn Idioten in ausführen, kann es ja nur schief gehen!"

Reymesis setzte sich auf und klopfte sich hustend den schwarzen russ ab. Mr Dark achtete gar nicht mehr auf ihn und drehte seine Runden!

„Das kann einfach wahr sein! Wenn Rayman das Gör hat, dann wird er sie bestimmt zum weisem Turm bringen! Und dort komm ich niemals an sie ran!", redete er mit sich selbst.

„Und dann wird sie bestimmt von Betilla ausgebildet und das Protoon zurück rufen sobald…Moment!"

Plötzlich hielt er in seinem Schritt inne und sah auf.

„Das ist es..!"

„Meister?", meldete sich Raymesis vorsichtig und stand langsam auf. Mr Dark grinste listig „Natürlich.. so geht es auch!"

Verwirrt und vorsichtig ging Raymesis langsam zu Mr Dark, der nun böse auflachte.

„Sobald dies geschehen sollte.. dann schnappt ich sie mir und zwinge sie dazu, auf meine Seite zu wechseln!"

„Moment mal.. sagtest du nicht eben, dass es unmöglich wäre in den weisen Turm zu gelangen?", fragte nun Raymesis noch verwirrter.

„Ja, das ist in der Tat so! Doch es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit! Auch wenn sie nicht gerade ungefährlich ist! Dazu brauche ich nur einige Zutaten, die sich an sehr Gefährlichen Orten befinden! Aber du!", er drehte sich mit wehenden Umhang um und zeigte auf Raymesis, der sofort vor seinem Finger zurück zuckte!

"Du wirst sie mir beschaffen! Und wenn du ein weiteres Mal mich enttäuscht, dann…!"

Seine Hand, die eben noch auf Raymesis deutete, ballte er zur Faust und sofort umgab diese Feuer! Reymesis nickte schnell:

„Ok, ok! Doch nun verrate mir doch endlich, was du vorhast!"

Mr Mark lachte gehässig auf und zog seine Hand zurück.

„Wenn du dann ruhe gibst.. gerne! Doch wo bleibt dein Respekt?!"

Reymesis räusperte sich. Vor Wut und der ganzen Situation, wagte er es sich seinem Meister zu widersetzen und vergass dabei komplett seinen Respekt. Mr Dark dreht Reymesis den Rücken zu und erläuterte langsam seinen Plan!

Die Nacht zog über das Land der Träume. Durch das Verschwinden des Protoon streuten einige dunkle Wesen durch das Land. Viele Gegenden waren verlassen, oder von ihnen besetzt. Der Eichbornwald schien noch weniger angegriffen worden zu sein. Das dunkle Blau des Himmels wich immer mehr von dem rosaroten Farben zurück. Die Sonne erhellte langsam die Bäume und das Wasser. Langsam kroch sich das Licht über den Boden und erleuchtete schliesslich einige Pilze und Steine.

Rayman sass immer noch im Zimmer und bewachte Asmira. Er war leicht eingedöst. Globox öffnete sachte die Türe und sah vorsichtig hinein. Sofort öffnete der Held sie Augen und sah schlaftrunken zu Globox, der sofort breit grinste. Er war froh, das Rayman sich trotz der wache irgendwie doch noch erholen konnte. Anscheinend verlief die wache erfolgreich und gab keinerlei Zwischenfälle. Darüber war Globox sehr erleichtert. Der Gedanke, das doch noch Mr Dark mitten in der Nacht aufkreuzen und sein komplettes Haus in die Luft jagen würde, lies ihn trocken schlucken. Rayman lächelte ihn müde an und streckte sich leicht. Asmira schlief immer noch und hatte sich sehr in die Deckel gekuschelt. Globox betrachtete sie von der Türe aus.

„Anscheinend erholt sie sich gut.", flüsterte er und lächelte sanft. Rayman nickte und richtete sich gähnend auf. Er streckte seine Glieder und sah ebenfalls zu Asmira mit einem Lächeln.

„Das war wirklich auch bitter nötig." Er gähnte herzhaft und ging zu Globox.

„Lassen wir sie schlafen.. wir gehen los, sobald sie erwacht."

Asmira bekam nichts von der leisen Unterhaltung der beiden Freunde mit. Ihr Schlaf war wirklich sehr tief.. und friedlich. Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie sich das letzte mal so sicher und wohl gefühlt haben sollte.

Umgeben vom hellem Licht und Frieden. Das grün der Blätter leuchtete im Sonnenlicht. Der Wald war friedliche und wunderschön. Das Mädchen wusste, dass sie nicht in ihrer alten Heimat war. Doch trotzdem, fühlte sie sich wie Zuhause!

Egal, das sie einige bekannte niemals wiedersehen würde! Egal, das sie in einer kompletten fremden Welt war! Ja, in diesem Augenblick, schien es so, als ob sie es hinnehmen und akzeptieren würde! Denn irgendwie war es so, als ob ihre alte Welt nun fremd war.

Zum ersten mal fühlte sie es: Sie gehörte hier her! Umgeben von den gelben Lums und den Wesen, die sie erst traf, oder noch treffen würde. Eine sanfte Stimme sprach zu ihr. Wie ein Summen durchströmte es die Luft. Sachte schloss asmira ihre Augen, als sie die magische Stimme vernahm.

„Du bist hier zuhause. Das weist du tief in deinem Innern. Wir warteten alle so lange auf dich!"

Wer bist du?, fragte sie in Gedanken.

Dein Schöpfer.

Asmira öffnete leicht ihre Augen und strich über eine saftig grüne Wiese. Wie von alleine, wusste sie, wo lang sie gehen musste. Langsam schritt sie in einen Wald, der sachte von dem hellen Licht durchflutet war. Gelbe Lums tanzten um sie und führten sie durch die schmalen Pfade, die leicht von den Bäumen schattiert wurden.

Nach einer Zeit, traf sie plötzlich auf eine Lichtung ein. Umgeben von Lums und Licht, betrat sie diese mit äusserster Achtung. Der grüne Rasen schimmerte sanft im Sonnenlicht. In der Mitte befand sich ein Felsen, auf dem ein Wesen sass. Erst vorsichtig, betrachtete sie es, ehe sie erkennen konnte, dass es sich um einen Gigantischen, orangefarbenen Frosch handeln musste. Zu ihrem Erstaunen, zog er gelassen an einer Shisha. Der orange Bart war so lang, das er bis ins grüne Gras runter reichte! In der linken Hand hielt er gemütlich einen Sonnenschirm, während er mit dem rechten Arm sanft das Gefäss der Shisha umfasste. Genau konnte sie sehen, wie er sie durch seine dunklen Brillengläser beobachtete und nun einige Seifenblasen in die Luft blies. Darin befanden sich Bilder… Wesen, die sich bewegten. Wundervolle Orte, die Asmira bisher nie gesehen hatte!

„Du magst einige Jahrhunderte zu früh erschienen sein.. doch trotzdem bist du es. Egal wie es auch kommen mag, wird es sich bestimmt doch zum Guten entwickeln."

Asmira ging langsam über die Wiese und musterte dieses Wesen. Sie hatte keine Angst davor. Es erinnerte sie sehr an die Achtziger Jahre. Ein Hippie?

Das Wesen lachte auf: „Dein Gedanke ist wirklich amüsant, aber da muss ich dich enttäuschen! Nenne mich einfach Polokus. Falls du dich gerade fragen wolltest, woher ich deine Gedanken kenne.. Nun, du befindest dich an einem ganz besonderen Ort! Dein Geist hatte dich zu mir geführt, nachdem du eingeschlafen warst."

„Mein Geist?", flüsterte asmira verwirrt, als sie bei ihm ankam.

„Ja, den tief in dir weiss dein Wesen genau Bescheid! Du befindest dich im Reich des Lichtes. Eine Ebene, wo nur Wesen oder Götter wohnen, die mehr in der Welt verändern können, als andere. Klingt verwirrend, oder?", lachte er nun wieder auf und deutete dann mit dem Schlauchende auf Asmira.

„Nun aber mal Klartext: Dein Geist ist verwirrt, und genau aus diesem Grund bist du hier! Du weisst nicht, wer oder was du wirklich bist?"

„Nein.", sagte Asmira bedrückt. Ohne den Sonnenschirm loszulassen, setzte sich Polokus auf und legte den Schlauch auf den Felsen. Aufmerksam, sah er nun zu ihr runter:

„Nun.. du bist das Kind des Protoon! Ein Wesen, das nicht nur magische Kräfte besitzt, sondern auch das Schicksal der Welt. Aber mehr dazu wirst du erst erfahren, sobald du wieder aufwachst. Jedenfalls solltest du dir dann in klaren sein, wohin du gehörst und zu was du alles fähig bist."

Asmira`s blauen Augen sahen verwirrt zu ihm hoch.

„Jetzt weiss ich mehr wie vorher.. wie soll ich mir in klaren sein, wer oder was ich bin und wohin ich wirklich gehöre, wenn ich.. in all dem Chaos stecke?"

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, atmete Polokus mit einem kleinen Lächeln sachte aus, und winkte sie zu sich. Asmira ging langsam die nun wenige Schritte, die zwischen dem Felsen und ihr lagen, auf ihm zu. Dabei sah sie steht's zu Polokus auf. Sie bemerkte, dass sie keinerlei misstrauen oder dergleichen hatte. Nein, sie hatte mehr das Gefühl, das sie ihm blind vertrauen konnte! Asmira blieb stehen, als sie nun genau vor dem Felsen, und somit vor Polokus, stand. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr runter und legte seine linke Hand auf ihrer Stirn. Dabei wischte er einige ihrer schwarzen Haarsträhnen zur Seite, damit er seine Hand auf ihrer Haut legen konnte.

„Das Gefühl in dir.. das sagt dir doch bereits alles! Vertraue darauf! Denn dein Wesen weiss Bescheid! Nur dein Kopf nicht. Und genau das lässt dein Geist verwirren. Ich werde dir dabei helfen, damit du die Dinge klarer sehen kannst.."

Mit diesen Worten leuchtete seine Hand auf, die er ihr auf die Stirn gelegt hatte. Wie, als ob es selbstverständlich war schloss Asmira die Augen. Nun sah sie Bilder und spürte Gefühle, die man niemals in Worte erklären konnte. Sie sah, wie die Welt erschaffen wurde! Wie die Wesen erschaffen wurden! Wie sie erschaffen wurde: Aus purem Licht! Ihre Gedanken wurden klarer, und sie merkte einen Kontakt zu sich selbst.

„Nun wirst du verstehen können.. denn dein Geist weiss Bescheid.", sagte Polokus und nahm die Hand von ihrer Stirn.

„Du musst nicht Angst haben. Du befindest dich ausserdem in sehr guter Gesellschaft. Es ist an der Zeit aufzuwachen."

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein summen in der Dunkelheit..

Asmira öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie bemerkte, dass sie unter einer Decke lag. Und vor allem auf was Weichem. Wo gingen die grünen Blätter und das wundervolle Licht hin?

Rayman sah zu Asmira, als er das rascheln der Decke hörte. Er sass immer noch auf dem Stuhl mit verschränkten Armen. Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte Rayman dann mit müden Augen an. Sie schien verwirrt zu sein. Rayman schmunzelte sie sanft an: „Guten Morgen."

Asmira rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf. Hatte er sie die ganze Zeit über bewacht?

„Schön zu sehen, dass du dich einigermassen erholt hast.", meinte er nun grinsend.

„Nun.. ich..", stammelte sie und kratzte sich dann am Kopf. „Wo bin ich?"

„Rayman?", hörte asmira plötzlich eine fremde Stimme. Ein blauer Frosch guckte durch die Tür in das Zimmer hinein. Asmira machte ganz grosse Augen.

„ähm", Rayman sah mit einem schrägen Lächeln zu Globox und dann unsicher zu Asmira. Er wusste nicht, ob sie nun aufschreckte oder Panik bekommen würde. Denn so Wesen wie Globox oder dergleichen waren ihr komplett Fremd! Er wollte schon irgendwie sie beruhigen und ihr klar machen, das Globox wirklich keine Gefahr war. Doch Asmira schien ruhig zu bleiben. Er sah sogar dass sie schüchtern lächelte. Globox erwiderte ihr Lächeln breit. Nun lachte sie kurz auf. Rayman atmete beruhigt aus.

„Also.. Asmira das ist Globox, mein bester Freund. Globox, das ist Asmira."

Nun kam Globox in das Zimmer rein und hielt Asmira seine grosse Hand hin. Sie lächelte schüchtern und gab ihm die Hand.

„Freud mich sehr! Schön dass du wach bist!", sagte Globox mit seinem tollpatschigen Grinsen.

„Freud mich ebenso.", sagte sie ganz schüchtern und sah zu seiner grossen blauen Hand runter, die ihre Komplett umfasste. Sie dachte schon, dass sie sich so wie ein Frosch anfüllen würde. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung war sie ganz zart und weich. Nichts Glitschiges oder Feuchtes.

Rayman lächelte leicht. Anscheinend hatte sie sich wirklich von gestern Abend erholt! Globox liess ihre Hand los und deutete dann zur Türe.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Asmira nickte schüchtern und legte ihre Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Sie hatte ja seit ein paar Tagen nichts gegessen und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war.

„Würde mich wundern wenn auch nicht. Geht es dir also besser?", fragte Rayman mit einem breitem Grinsen und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Asmira nickte leicht. Zu ihrer Überraschung tat es dies wirklich. War dieser Traum wirklich nur ein Hirngespinst oder real? Sie wusste nicht recht, ob sie ihnen davon sogar erzählen sollte. Auch wenn dieses wesen Polokus ihr eine kleinen wink in diese Richtung gab. Jedenfalls fühlte sie sich sehr wohl, dass sie selbst zu erschreckte. Asmira nahm langsam die Decke von sich runter und setzte sich an die Bettkannte.

„Um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen. Wir sind in Globox`s Haus.", sagte Rayman und hielt Asmira die Hand hin, um ihr zu helfen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand in seine und richtete sich auf.

„Könnt ihr mir… etwas von dieser Welt erzählen? Ich weiss, du hast gestern angefangen, doch ja… schlief leider ein.", meinte sie nun mit einem sehr schüchternen Lächeln. Rayman lachte und winkte ab.

„Eigentlich war das sogar mein Ziel, dich zum Schlafen zu bringen! Aber gut, wir werden dir sehr gerne erzählen wo du dich überhaupt aufhältst"

Beide nickten und führten sie aus dem Zimmer. Asmira sah sich um, während sie den beiden zuhörten. Das Haus war sehr bunt. Und Klein. Doch es hatte seinen eigenen Charme. Anscheinend wurde es an einem Baum gebaut, da man noch die dunkle Rinde sehr gut erkennen konnte. Ansonsten bestand es nur aus Holz. Aber durch die Sonne schien es sehr hell und offen zu wirken. Beide führten sie durch den kleinen Flur, wo es eine Treppe gab, die ins obere Stockwerk führen musste. Gegenüber von dem Zimmer, wo Asmira drin lag, befand sich eine Tür, worauf sie zusteuerten. Die Türe war in einem leichten Grünton. Dahinter befand sich dann ein Bereich, das Asmira als Ess und Wohnzimmer erkannte. Grüne Pflanzen kletterten an der Decke des Raumes und schmückten so den kompletten Bereich. Am Ende befand sich ein grosser Tisch aus Holz. Darauf standen Früchte in allen Farben, die allesamt Asmira komplett unbekannt waren.

„Ok, setze dich.", sagte Globox schnell. Rayman schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich mehr Hunger als wir beide zusammen."

„Klar!", grinste Globox und zog Asmira mit sich. Überrascht fing sie an zu lachen, als Globox sie mitzog und beinahe dabei stolperte. Rayman legte sich die Hand an die Stirn und lächelte dabei entschuldigend Asmira an.

„Tut mir leid.. wenn es ums Essen geht kann ihm nichts bremsen!"

Bevor Asmira antworten konnte, zog Globox sie zu Tisch und setzte sie neben sich hin.

„Sachte Globox..", sagte Rayman und hob dabei beide Hände. Globox grinste ihn nur an

„Wieso? Sie lacht doch!"

Dies tat Asmira tatsächlich. Sie fand die ganze Sache anscheinend lustig. Globox griff nach einer gelben Frucht und gab sie Asmira, die nun etwas überrumpelt war und die Frucht neugierig betrachtete. Rayman setzte sich zu ihnen und beobachtet alles mit einem frechen Grinsen. Anscheinend fühlte sich Asmira auf einmal wohl. Er fragte sich, wie dies so schnell geschehen konnte? Denn ihr Zustand von letzter Nacht war alles andere als gut. Und das alles innert wenigen Stunden? Irgendwas war da bestimmt. Er lehnte sein Kopf auf die Hand und beobachtete die ganze Szene. Globox erklärte ihr, was das für eine Frucht war.

„Die wächst weit oben in den Bäumen und schmeckt sehr gut! Siehst du die Flecken?", Globox deutete auf die braunen Flecken der Frucht, die die Form einer Birne besass.

„Das bedeutet, dass sie reif ist!"

„Hör nur auf ihn.. er ist dabei experte", zwinkerte Rayman Asmira zu, die ihn erst fragend ansah.

„Probiere sie mal. Die ist wirklich köstlich!", sagte daraufhin Globox aufgeregt und griff sich selbst dieselbe Frucht. Asmira zögerte erst, aber traute sich doch schliesslich einen Bissen zu nehmen. Sie nickte, als sie zu kauen anfing.

„Die schmeckt wirklich gut!"

„Na siehst du" Rayman nahm sich nun auch eine Frucht. Diese besass stacheln und gab es in Lila und rot. Sachte entfernte er die Stacheln.

„Die hier nennt man Spikyfruit. Die stacheln sind schmerzhaft, aber die Frucht unter der Schale ist sehr süss. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir rausgefunden haben, dass man sie auch essen kann.", lächelte er Asmira an und entfernte sachte die Stacheln. Darunter kam ein zartes Fruchtfleisch zum Vorschein. Es erinnerte Asmira an einer Orange.

„Interessant das ihr solche.. Früchte habt. Ich kenne alle nicht. Obwohl ok, das einzige was ich hier einordnen kann..", sie sah über den Tisch wo sich duzende von verschiedene Fruchtsorten häuften.

„Ist der Apfel und die Banane. Und das hier sieht wie eine riesige Pflaume aus!", lächelte sie und deutete auf eine riesengrosse, runde, lilafarbene Frucht. Rayman lachte auf.

„Das ist auch eine. Nur Globox ist allergisch auf die. Doch manch mal hält ihn nicht mal das auf." Vorauf hin Globox nach der Frucht griff und fest umklammert hielt. Rayman atmete aus und nahm ein bissen von seiner Frucht.

„Lass es lieber.. du weisst es wird dir nur übel davon Globox!"

Der Blaue Frosch grinste breit: „Das stimmt, aber der Geschmack ist es mir wert!"

„Nein lass es bitte. Wir müssen später weiter und du wolltest mitkommen!", ermahnte ihn Rayman. Doch Globox hielt die Frucht umklammert fest und machte eine Schnute. Asmira musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Rayman hingegen fand das nicht mehr witzig.

„Globox, ohne Witz jetzt. Lass die Pflaume fallen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!", jetzt grinste Rayman doch und machte eine spielerische ernste Miene. Globox erwiderte sein grinsen und setzte ebenso eine ernste Miene auf.

„Willst du mich herausfordern?!"

Rayman nahm das letzte Stück seiner Frucht in den Mund und hob drohend beide Fäuste. Schnell schluckte er diese runter und grinste frech: „ Vielleicht?"

Asmira beobachtete beide gespannt und ass ihre Frucht.

`Und das nur alles wegen einer Pflaume?`, dachte sie sich und lächelte.

`Ja, die Freundschaft bei den beiden ist wirklich stark. Wenn sie über solche Sachen scherzen und sich necken.`

„Los, lass die Pflaume fallen, dann passiert auch nichts, Globox!", forderte Rayman ihn stehts mit dem selben Lächeln auf. Globox hielt immer noch die Pflaume umklammert fest. Er schien nicht daran zu denken sie loszulassen.

„Zwing mich doch!"

Lange sahen sie sich drohend an. Plötzlich lachten beide los! Globox legte die Pflaume zur Seite und Rayman hielt sich den Bauch fest.

„Also diesen blick musst du ernsthaft den dunklen Wesen zuwerfen! Dabei musst du nichts mehr machen, weil die sich todlachen werden!", rief Globox prustend vor Lachen.

„Das kann ich nur zurück geben!", lachte Rayman und strich seine Tränen von den Augen.

„Muss schön sein, so einen Freund zu haben, wo man nur Unfug machen kann.. nicht?", fragte sie lächelnd, als sich beide beruhigt hatten. Rayman und Globox sahen sie überrascht an.

„Hattest du nie?", fragte Globox daraufhin. Asmira schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu ihrer Frucht runter.

„Nicht so jedenfalls."

„Sag niemals nie..", meinte nun Rayman und reichte ihr eine Spikyfruit. Mit einem kleinem nicken deutete er darauf hin, dass sie sie essen sollte.

„Du hast bestimmt seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Also greif nur zu! Ausserdem, weist du nicht, wem man alles noch begegnen werden."

Dankend nahm sie die Frucht vorsichtig entgegen und überlegte dabei, wie sie sie am besten Schälen sollte. Leise atmete tief durch und sah zu den beiden auf.

„Ihr erzähltet mir vorhin von den.. Kleinlinge. Haben sie wirklich nicht nur einen König?"

Rayman hob eine Augenbraue. Sie wechselte sehr schnell das Thema! Anscheinend wollte sie über das Thema Freundschaft nicht sprechen. Globox schien den Wechsel nicht zu bemerken und erklärte ihr alles. Rayman schloss sich dann schliesslich an.

Nachdem sie alle gegessen hatten und Asmira über die Dinge dieser Welt aufgeklärt hatten, mussten sie los. Die Sonne stand weit oben im Himmel. Mittagszeit.

„Ok, wir müssen los!", meinte Rayman ernst und öffnete die Türe. Globox legte Asmira die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, bei uns bist du sicher! Falls was kommen sollte meine ich."

Asmira nickte langsam. Also war sie doch noch nicht so ganz ausser Gefahr. Soweit sie verstand, war das Protoon das einzige, was die dunklen Wesen von der Seite des Lichts abhielten. Doch da es von Mr Dark gestohlen wurde, können alle Wesen ohne Probleme in das Land eindringen! Bisher schienen sie noch nicht soweit vorgedrungen zu sein, doch dies könnte sich in jeder Sekunde ändern! Rayman ging voraus, wären Globox sachte Asmira führte. Sie fühlte sich wie von allen Seite überwacht und seufzte dann mit einem entschuldigten lächeln auf.

„Ich weiss ihr meint es gut, aber ihr müsst mich nicht so bewachen."

Rayman sah über seine Schulter und musterte sie. Ja, seit sie wach war, hatte sich anscheinend viel an ihr verändert. Sie schien nicht nur den beiden nach so kurzer Zeit zu vertrauen, sondern hatte auch keine Angst mehr. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr diese Welt eigentlich komplett fremd war, ging dies wirklich schnell! Rayman zögerte erst, ehe er sich beschliesst, ihr diese Frage zu stellen: „Kann es sein, das du irgendwas .. „erlebt" hattest während du geschlafen hast?"

Dabei hob er einen Ast an. Er hörte an ihrem Atem, dass er anscheinend richtig lag. Ihre Antwort darauf dauerte eine Weile. Sie duckte sich von Ast weg, wo Rayman für sie hochgehoben hatte und folgte ihr den mit Globox

„Na ja..", sprach sie leise. „Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, ob es ein Traum war oder.. Real?"

Rayman deutete auf einen Weg wo sie nehmen konnten, und sah dan lächeln zu ihr.

„Willst du uns verraten was den genau vorkam?"

„Nun.. ich weiss nicht.", erwiderte sie zögerlich. „Kennt ihr ein Wesen namens.."

„Polokus?" Asmira schreckte auf und sah Rayman mit grossen Augen an, der sie breit angrinste.

„Dann liege ich wohl richtig. Er scheint dir geholfen zu haben. Denn gestern warst du komplett verängstigt. Doch jetzt.. mir scheint es so, als ob du nun alles.. verstehst?"

Globox beobachtete Asmira von hinten, als sie alle den Weg entlang schritten. Er horchte gespannt. Asmira atmete tief aus.

„Ja.. das tu ich. Ich meine klar, genau aufgeklärt hatte er mich nicht. Nur.. laut seiner Aussage, hat er meinen verwirrten Geist.. Klarheit verschafft."

Rayman nickte: „Ich verstehe. Das erklärt, wieso du dich so schnell beruhigt hast. Er zeigte dir deine Wurzeln nicht?"

Sie nickte und lächelte leicht. „Ja.. auch wenn es immer noch für mich ziemlich unglaubwürdig ist."

Rayman lächelte sanft zu ihr: „Das braucht Zeit. Aber so wie ich das sehe, wirst du das schnell akzeptieren. Da du nun offen bist dafür.. wird es für dich einfacher sein es zu verstehen. Ok, wir müssen hier entlang." Er deutete auf einen verschlungen weg, der in eine Höhle führte.

Globox watschelte neben Asmira her und sah grinsend zu ihr runter.

„Weisst du eigentlich, das hier sich einiges zugetragen hatte?"

Asmira sah zu Globox hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was war denn?"

„Nun du musst wiesen, Rayman ist nicht ein normaler Held.. er hat schon viele male die Welt von dem Untergang bewahrt!"

Rayman sah nun verlegen zu Globox „äh.. Globox"

Doch dieser grinste nur frech und ignorierte seinen wink. Rayman hing es nie so an dir grosse Glocke, das er viele male die Welt rettete. Globox hingegen konnte nie wiederstehen seine Abenteuer raus zu posaunen. Sie bogen in eine Höhle ein, die von blauen Leuchtpilzen erhellt wurde. Rayman kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und grinste schräg, währenddessen Globox weiter voller Tatendrang weiter erzählte.

„ Einmal war es so ernst, das wir die Hilfe von Polokus benötigten."

Asmira hörte interessiert zu. Der Held atmete verlegen aus, als er all seine Abenteuer anhören musste. Anscheinend machte es Globox grossen spass mit Asmira zu reden. Trotz der kurzen Zeit hatte er sie schon ins Herz geschlossen. Und Asmira schien es genauso zu gehen. Er hatte sie bisher nie so viel lächeln sehen wie jetzt, als sie mit Globox redete und seinen Geschichten lauschte. Rayman hielt sich so gut es ging raus. Ihm machte es nur verlegen. Er war kein Typ, der mit seinen Abenteuern prallte.

Ihre Schritte und die Stimme von Globox hallten in der Hölle wieder. Plötzlich bemerkte Rayman etwas und sah nun mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen in die Dunkelheit. Er hätte schwören können, das sich dort was bewegen würde.

„Leute.."

Globox redete immer noch heiter weiter und achtete erst gar nicht auf Rayman.

„Leute!", sprach Rayman lauter. Beide sahen sofort zu ihm herüber. Denn er blieb einfach so stehen und sah in die Dunkelheit vor sich. Globox war verwirrt und wollte schon fragen was los war, doch Rayman hob sachte die Hand, damit er ja kein Wort sagen sollte. Schnell blieb Globox abrupt stehen und hielt Asmira an der Schulter fest, damit sie ebenso stehen bleiben soll. Sie sah verwirrt zu Globox hoch, der ebenso die Dunkelheit blickte. Langsam folgte sie ihre Blicke und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ok.. macht keine hastige Bewegungen", flüsterte Rayman mit vorsichtiger Stimme. Asmira kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte zu erkennen was sie beide sahen. Als sie ein huschen bemerkte, machte sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurück! Das Geräusch dabei hallte durch die komplette Hölle und schien dabei was aufgeweckt zu haben! Plötzlich leuchten rote Schlitzaugen auf! Ein fauchen erklang! Auf einmal wurde es lauter und es öffneten sich immer mehr rote Augen! Nun konnte man erkennen was sich in der Höhle rumtrieb: Kleine, flauschige Kugeln, die bedrohend auf sie zusteuerten!


	3. Chapter 3

„Raus hier! Globox!", schrie Rayman erschrocken auf. Globox verstand sofort und packte die komplett überrumpelte Asmira, die er sich nun über die Schulter warf! Rayman drehte sich blitzartig um und rannte an der Seite von Globox los! Fauchend überrannten sich die Dunklen Wesen und stürzten sich sabbernd auf die drei! Asmira sah die Kreaturen nur erschrocken durch ihre wehenden Haaren an, während Globox mit Rayman von ihnen flüchteten! Sie kamen immer näher, und nun bekam sie es mit der Panik zu tun!

„Sie kommen immer näher!", schrie sie panisch und klammerte sich um Globox Hals. Rayman sah kurz über die Schulter und warf einige Energiebälle. Obwohl sie mit voller Wucht in die Menge prallte, schienen sie keine Wirkung zu zeigen! Im Gegenteil, es machte die Wesen nur umso wütender! Eigentlich sollten sie von Licht zurückweichen. Erschrocken keuchte Rayman auf. „Scheisse! Schnell wir müssen ans Licht!"

Knapp erreichten sie den Eingang der Höhle. Rayman und Globox stoppten schlitternd und sahen zu den Wesen. Doch anscheinend machten die schwarzen Kugeln selbst von dem Licht keinen Halt! Überrumpelt wichen die beiden zurück!

„Das ist neu!", japste Globox erschrocken.

„Auf den Baum!", schrie Rayman und deutete auf einen hohen Baum, der bei ihnen in der Nähe stand. Schnell rannten sie darauf zu! Globox schrie voller Panik und Asmira kniff nun die Augen zusammen! Rayman tänzelte rückwärts und feuerte einige Energiekugeln ab! Dieses Mal schienen sie darauf zu reagieren und wichen sogar zurück. Dies verschaffe ihnen etwas Zeit. Globox sprang schreiend auf den Baum und kletterte mit voller mühe hoch. Asmira hielt immer noch seinen Hals umklammert fest. Rayman wich erschrocken einem Wesen aus und sprang schnell auf den Baum. Globox blieb bei einem Ast keuchend stehen und umklammerte diesen, damit sie nicht runter fielen. Rayman beobachtete die riesen Armee unter ihnen und kletterte langsam hoch. Dabei fragte er sich, wie es nur sein konnte, das diese Wesen im Licht überlebten und nicht zurückschreckten.

„Ok, das ist wirklich merkwürdig! Diese Wesen sollten vor Licht zurückschrecken!", keuchte Globox und sah verwirrt Rayman an, als er bei Globox ankam. Rayman keuchte und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Es muss eine Erklärung dafür geben. Ich denke es hängt alles mit dem Protoon zusammen. Vielleicht schrecken sie jetzt nur von Sonnenlicht zurück?". plötzlich rüttelte der Baum. Verwirrt sah Rayman zu der Horde runter und erschreckte, als er nun sehen konnte, wie sie mit voller Wucht den Baumstamm anfrassen!

„Ok, keine Panik", sagte rayman schnell und Globox machte grosse Augen, als er von der Horde zu rayman sah.

„Keine Panik?! Die fressen den Baum!", schrie er nun. Rayman vernahm nun Amiras panisches atmen und sah zu ihr. Sie hielt immer noch Globox umklammert fest und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er wusste, das er schnell was tun musste. Ihnen blieben nur noch wenige Sekunden!

„Globox, nimm schnell meine Hand! Wir müssen springen!"

„WAS!?"

„Ich aktiviere meine Haare! Komm schnell!"

Schon neigte sich dar Baum und raste zu Boden! Asmira schrie mit Globox zusammen auf! Rayman packte Globox`s Hände und stiess sich vom Ast ab! Schnell benutzte er seine Haare, die nun alle drei in der Luft schweben liessen!

„Globox, iss bitte nächstes mal weniger Früchte ja?", ächzte Rayman und versuchte sich mit mühe in der Luft zu halten. Globox sah entschuldigend zu Rayman.

„Tut mir leid!"

Asmira keuchte voller Panik und sah erst in die Tiefe, ehe sie erschrocken Rayman beobachtete-

„Du kannst mit deinen Haaren fliegen?!"

„Mehr oder weniger?", keuchte Rayman und steuerte Richtung Hügel zu, wo die Höhle hindurch führte. Dies war nun der einzige Weg, der zum Weissem Turm führte! Aber alle drei sanken immer mehr in die tiefe. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte Rayman mit grosser mühe die Höhe beizubehalten. Globox war schon schwer. Und nun kam das Gewicht von Asmira auch noch dazu! Sie mag ein fliegen Gewicht sein, aber mit Globox zusammen war es nun sehr schwer!

„Ung!"

Ängstlich sah Asmira in die Tiefe, wo sich die Wesen unter ihnen anhäuften! Fauchend und sabbernd sahen sie zu ihnen hoch! Globox sah zum Hügel, der nicht mehr weit entfernt war. Aber er konnte genau sehen, dass es zu knapp war! Zusammen würden sie das niemals Schaffen.

„Ok.. ung! Ich schwinge euch rüber Globox!", keuchte Rayman und sah ernst zu dem Hügel. „Also auf drei!"

„Moment, was wird dann aus dir? Du schaffst das doch nicht mehr!", sah Globox erschrocken zu Rayman hoch.

„Es wird schon irgendwie. Kümmere dich erst mal darum das du Asmira zum weisem Turm bringst, bevor noch mehr dunkle Wesen auftauchen!"

„Aber", wollte Globox protestieren, doch Rayman fing schon an zu schwingen. „3 ,2 , 1 Los!"

Er liess Globox los, der erschrocken aufschrie. Asmira klammerte sich noch fester an Globox, der rollend auf dem Felsen ankam! Beide überrollten sich, bis sie schliesslich an einem Baum knallten. Keuchend lag nun Asmira auf Globox, die weich gelandet war. Globox ächzte. So elegant war die Landung nicht und sein Kopf schlug an den Baumstamm. Rayman rutschte beim Felsen runter. Keuchend griff er nach einem Vorsprung, wo er auch schlittert anhielt.

„Verdammt!"

Kurz rutschte er weg, doch konnte sich gerade noch an einem anderen Vorsprung festhalten. Keuchend hing er jetzt da und sah nach unten. Die Wesen fauchten protestierend und versuchten sogar sich so aufzuhäufen, dass sie an Rayman rankamen. Doch jegliche versuche schlugen fehl. Rayman atmete aus und sah nun zur Klippe hoch.

Globox sah vom Boden auf.

„Rayman!", schrie er und nahm hastig Asmira von sich runter, die nun unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Das Mädchen war komplett überrumpelt und sah Globox nach, der zur Klippe rannte.

Rayman sah nun Globox Gesicht am Felsvorsprung. Erleichtert atmete er aus. „Ist alles ok bei euch?", rief er hoch.

„Bei uns sicher! Aber wie ist es mit dir?", rief Globox besorgt zurück. Asmira rempelte sich hoch, als ihr Kopf gefasst hatte, das Rayman wahrscheinlich runter gestürzt war und hastete zu Globox. Rayman grinste schräg und schwang ein Fuss in eine Lücke um den halt zu behalten.

„ Och, ich hänge hier nur ein bisschen rum!"

Globox schüttelte den Kopf. Also war alles in Ordnung. Asmira kam bei Globox an und sah besorgt runter.

„Geht es Rayman gut?", fragte sie ihn besorgt.

„Ja.. alles in Ordnung..", grinste Globox.

„Globox, bring Asmira zum weissem Turm! Ich komme schon nach!", rief Rayman zu ihnen und kletterte langsam hinauf.

„Ich denke es wird etwas dauern!"

Globox nickte: „Ok! Ich berichte alles dem Zauberer! Vielleicht kommt er dich holen!"

Rayman lachte auf „Wenn er mich ausfindig macht, dann bestimmt!" (part 26)

Asmira sah zu Rayman runter und entdeckte nicht weit von ihm einige Lianen. Sie legte hastig Globox die Hand auf dem Arm und deutete auf die Lianen. Globox folgte ihrer Hand und sein Blick erhellte sich.

„Rayman! Rechts von dir Hängen Lianen runter!"

Rayman sah dorthin, wo nun beiden hinzeigten. Lange betrachtete er diese, und atmete dann betrübt aus. „Die reisen! Sind zu jung!"

„Oh.. stimmt.. sind hellgrün..", sprach Globox betrübt und Asmira atmete enttäuscht aus. Zur Abwechslung wollte sie mal helfen, und nicht immer diejenige sein, die gerettet wird. Langsam fing Rayman zu klettern an, als Globox zu Asmira schaute.

„Also, wir gehen dann mal vor. Du musst wirklich so schnell es geht in Sicherheit gebracht werden."

„Ok.. aber sollten wir ihn nicht lieber helfen? Ich weiss, ihr wollt mich unbedingt so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen, aber.."

Globox nickte und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiss was du meinst. Und um ehrlich zu sein gefällt mir der Gedanke auch nicht. Aber leider können wir ihm nicht weiter helfen. Und ausserdem kann er sehr gut auf sich selber aufpassen."

„Das weiss ich inzwischen.. trotzdem will ich nicht immer die ganze Zeit Leute in Stich lassen.. das musste ich schon bei den Lums.", seufzte Asmira und strich sich das Haar hinter die Ohren.

Rayman sah hoch, als er einige Gesprächsfetzen von den beiden aufnahm und rief:

„Asmira, ist schon ok! Wir reden später darüber ok? Geht, bevor noch mehr dunkle Wesen auftauchen!"

Globox seufzte und richtete sich auf. „Du kannst Rayman niemals umstimmen, was das angeht. Vor allem ist es nicht mehr weit…und ausserdem will ich wirklich nicht einem der Wesen begegnen, die bestimmt sich schon anhäufen!"

Mit seinem Tollpatschigen Lächeln half er ihr auf die Beine. Sofort rannte er darauf mit Asmira los, die besorgt über die Schulter zurück blickte. Sie hoffte wirklich, das Rayman nichts geschah. Das mit den Lums bereitete ihr immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Globox grinste sie an. „Hinter diesem Waldstück liegt der Turm!"

Er deutete auf die Bäume „Dort dazwischen kannst du sogar leicht den Turm sehen!" Asmira stolperte kurz Globox hinterher, der hastig weiter ging. Anscheinend wollte er wirklich so schnell wie möglich zum weisen Turm. Ob es ihm dabei um ihre Sicherheit ging, oder er keinem Wesen begegnen möchte, wusste sie nicht. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich sehr wohl und sogar sicher bei Globox. Er mag tollpatschig sein, aber genau dies machte ihn aus! Der Frosch keuchte und ging nun langsamer.

„... so schnell wie möglich eben."

Asmira lächelte und nahm ihre Hand aus seiner. „Dieses Tempo geht doch auch."

Beide betraten nun den Wald, der den Hügel schmückte. Es war angenehm kühl und die lilafarbenen Lichter glitzerten. Freudig schwebten die roten Lums durch das Dickicht.

„Es ist so ruhig hier. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das sich hier dunkle Wesen rumtreiben.", meinte Asmira und folgte Globox, der immer noch vom rennen wie eine Dampflokomotive atmete.

„Nun.. das ist es ja gerade. Sie tauchen an Orten auf, wo man es niemals denken würde! Also sollten wir wirklich uns beeilen!"

Beide gingen nun einem verschlungen Weg entlang, der durch all das Dickicht zwischen den Bäumen führte. Asmira bemerkte plötzlich, dass es nun steiler wurde. Anscheinend gingen sie gerade dem Hügel runter, wo sie eben noch waren. Die Blätter der Bäume, die zwischen der nassen Erde lagen, liessen den Abstieg nun deutlich zu erschweren! Globox nahm wieder Asmiras Hand.

„Vorsicht, hier kann man leicht ausrutschen!"

Kaum hatte er die Warnung ausgesprochen, geschah es auch!

„Jua!" Globox rutschte zwischen den Schlamm ganz leicht, ehe er nun den kompletten halt verlor und auf den hintern fiel! Asmira keuchte erschrocken, als sie ebenso zu spät reagieren konnte und wurde von Globox ebenso zu Boden gezogen! Bevor beide wissen was geschah, rutschten sie den Hügel hinunter! Mit beiden Händen hielt Asmira Globox`s Hand fest und machte die Augen zu, als sie durch ein Gebüsch schlitterten. Dabei schlugen die Äste in ihr Gesicht und machten ihr sogar einen kleinen Kratzer. Globox japste auf, als sie schliesslich unten schlitternd angekommen waren. Verschmutzt, durch die nasse Erde, lagen beide auf dem Boden. Asmira öffnete die Augen und lachte nach wenigen Sekunden sofort los. Globox war so voller Erde, das er nicht mehr blau war, sondern nun wirklich wie ein Frosch aussah: Braun und feucht.

Dieser sah sie entschuldigend an und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Tut mir wirklich leid."

Das Mädchen schüttelte nur weiter lachend den Kopf und richtete sich auf ihren Knien auf. Dabei strich sie ihre Haare aus ihrem schmutzigen Gesicht.

„Wieso denn? Wir sind schneller vom Hügel runter gekommen oder nicht?"

Nun grinste Globox tollpatschig und zuckte die Schulter lachend.

„Wenn man es so ansieht ja! Aber geplant war es trotzdem nicht. Nun gut."

Er richtete sich auf und schüttelte den Schlamm von sich ab. Asmira tat im gleich, immer noch mit einem grossem lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Nun sah sie in die Äste hoch und horchte.

„Ist das der Turm?"

Globox folgte ihrem Blick und nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Genau! Schnell wir müssen rein. Vor allem bist du dann endlich in Sicherheit. Und ausserdem muss ich Berichten, was genau geschehen ist, und das sie sich nicht mehr um Rayman sorgen sollen. Den er ist ja seid bestimmt zwei Tagen fort und niemand weiss, dass es ihm gut geht."

„Was hatte er den genau vor? Ich meine.. na ja", sie zuckte schüchtern die Schulter.

„Als ich ihm begegnet war in diesem.. komischen Raum, war er bereits so verletzt."

Globox starrte sie nun an, ehe er ihr antwortete.

„Nun ähm.. ich denke es ist besser wenn Rayman dir das erzählt. Komm.", er griff wieder ihre Hand und zog sie nun mit. Asmira war verwirrt, als sie ihm hinterher stolperte. Wieso wollte er es ihr nicht verraten? Sie senkte den Blick zu Boden und atmete tief aus. Die Sonne bedeckte nur flächenweise den Waldboden mit ihren hellen Licht. Anscheinend gab es da sehr vieles, was sie nicht wusste. Ihre Gedanken schweiften nun zu Polokus. Er meinte, dass ihr alles noch erklärt wird.

Auf einmal, verschwanden Schatten der Bäume auf dem Boden.

„Hm?" Langsam sah asmira in den Himmel empor, und wollte erst nicht ihren Augen trauen.

Die Sonne war verschwunden! Bedeckt durch die nun dunklen Wolken, die von einer Sekunde zur nächsten aufzogen. Globox schien dies auch zu bemerken und sah ebenso in den Himmel hoch. Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen. Dies bekam Asmira kaum mit, und prallte nun leicht in Globox`s weichen Rücken.

„Oh, entschuldige!", sagte sie schnell. Daraufhin, folgte nun plötzlich ein starker Wind, der die Bäume um sie rascheln lies. Das schwarze Haar peitschte dabei Asmira ins Gesicht, als sie zurück blickt und nun verwirrt die Äste der Bäume beobachtet. Auch Globox sah sich gefasst um. Fragend, strich sich Asmira das Haar aus ihrem Gesicht, und sah nun wieder zu Globox hoch, der immer noch nichts erwiderte. Doch plötzlich, konnte Asmira genau beobachten, wie die Augen von Globox ganz gross wurden, und ihm förmlich die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich! Asmira verfolgte verwirrt seinem Blick und sah wieder gehen Himmel. Was sah er? Nun stockte ihr Atem. Die Wolken, bewegten sich ganz merkwürdig! Waren das Luftschiffe?!

Plötzlich griff Globox Asmira und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Dabei stiess er ihr die komplette Luft aus der Lunge! Komplett überrumpelt sah sie über ihre Schulter zu Globox runter.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie erschrocken, als Globox losrannte. Doch dieser gab keine Antwort und rannte nur in voller Panik auf dem Turm zu. Plötzlich hörte Asmira schreie! Sie kamen vom Himmel! Sie blickte hoch und erkannte nun grüne Wesen, die mit merkwürdigen Fallschirmen in die Tiefe schwebten. Einige blieben mit ihren Fallschirmen an den Ästen hängen und brüllten wütend.

Plötzlich knackte es überall! Die Wald erde unter ihnen bekam einen Riess! Asmira keuchte erschrocken, als sie sah, wie der Ries immer tiefer in den Wald ging! Schon sprang Globox durch ein Gebüsch, und nahm ihr kurz die Sicht. Doch das Knacken der Erde war so laut, das man es überall hören könnte!

„Was passiert hier?!", schrie Asmira durch den Wind und den ganzen Lärm um ihnen! Globox hüpfte durch das Dickicht und landete nun auf einer Wiese, die nun vor ihnen eine grosse Landschaft erstreckte. Sie befanden sich nun auf einem Felsvorsprung, der mit saftig grünen Rasen bedeckt war. An der Klippe war eine grosse weise Brücke, die zum Weisen Turm führte.

„Die Dunkelheit ergreift das Land!", schrie Globox japsend und rannte auf die Brücke zu. Asmira sah mit grossen Augen zum Wald. Sie konnte richtig sehen, wie die Erde sich an mehreren Stellen spaltete! Nun kam Globox auf der Brücke an. Asmira spürte ein leichtes Ziehen und sah sogar, wie sich dicht hinter ihnen was zurückzog. Wie eine Hülle, die sich nun mitten in der Luft schloss! Keuchend bremste Globox ab und sah über seine Schulter zum Wald. Bevor asmira was erwidern konnte, setzte er sich atmend hin und liess dabei Asmira neben sich runter.

„ok.. geschafft", japste Globox und lies sich nun komplett auf den weisen fliessen der Brücke nieder. Komplett überrumpelt, sah sie zu ihm. Als sie sich langsam aufrichtete, bemerkte sie, wie ihr Körper eigentlich zitterte! Asmira wusste nicht wieso, aber all diese Dinge überwältigten sie!

„W- was war das in der Luft? Und was passiert hier nur!?"

Globox deutet mit dem Daumen zur klippe, wo die Brücke anfing.

„Ein..*keuch* Schutzschild."

„Globox!" Asmira drehte sich verwundert um und ihr Atem stockte sogleich. Zwei Kleine bläuliche Wesen und ein grosser, brauner Typ mit einem sehr markanten Kinn kamen auf die zwei zu gerannt. Er hatte riesen Muskeln und machte Asmira sogar etwas Angst. Schlitternd machten alle drei vor ihnen halt.

„Globox! Wie kannst du nur auf der faulen Haut liegen, während hier der Teufel los ist?!", rief eines der blauen Wesen mit erhobenen Armen. Asmira bemerkte, dass er einen chinesischen Akzent hatte. Seine schwarzen Haare waren verstrubelt und grob zusammen gebunden. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Mantel. Das zweite blaue Wesen musterte überrascht Asmira, die ihn ebenso interessiert musterte. Dieser trug ein grünes Gewand und hatte keine Haare auf dem Kopf. Aber dafür ein grünes Stirnband, das seinen Kopf zierte.

„Wer ist das?", fragte dieser mit einem Lächeln und deutete in Asmiras Richtung. Der grosse Typ grinste ebenso plötzlich breit und wirkte nun weniger furchteinflössend. Im Gegenteil, er sah komplett zahm aus! Globox stöhnte und setzte sich hastig auf.

„Ich musste sie erst mal in Sicherheit bringen! Ich bin die ganze Strecke gerannt!"

„Sind das.. kleinlinge?", fragte asmira nun schüchtern und deutete auf die kleinen blauen Wesen, die sie nun beide lange anstarrten.

„Sicher sind wir das! Wo kommst du den her das du das nicht mal erkennst?", rief der mit dem chinesischem Akzent und wedelte mit den Armen. Asmira hob erschrocken beide Hände:

„T- tut mir leid ich.."

Doch dieser sah wieder zu Globox und ignorierte sie nun komplett.

„Keine Zeit! Wir müssen los und diese Wesen der Finsternis verscheuchen! Da Rayman immer noch nicht aufgetaucht ist, wird das nicht so leicht werden!"

Globox deutete hastig nun hinter sich zum Hügel „ Rayman ist doch hier! Er häng bei der Klippe oben und ist wohlauf! Na ja.. hoffe ich", sagte er nun besorgt.

„ Ernsthaft?! Also nichts wie hin!", rief der Kleinling im grünen Gewand und alle drei rannten sogleich los! Dabei zuckte Asmira kurz zusammen, als sie dicht neben ihr vorbei zogen.

„Ok.. und wir gehen in den Turm! Eigentlich haben wir wirklich keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren!"

Asmira sah den dreien hinterher und blickte nun zu Globox.

„Wer war das genau?", fragte sie leise. Da der eine Kleinling sie gleich so anfuhr, erschreckte sie. Aber Rayman und Globox warnten sie, wie launisch sie manchmal sein können. Zugleich aber, sollten sie sehr liebe Wesen sein. Globox nahm ihre Hand und zog sie Hastig mit. Er schien langsam verschnauft zu haben und grinste sie breit an.

„Tut mir leid, dass es so verlief. Also der grosse heisst Clark. Der Kleinling mit den schwarzen Haaren und dem Chinesischem Akzent ist Saii. Der Mit dem Grünen Stirnband war Leo. Clark ist ein sehr alter Freund von mir und Rayman. Er verteidigt seit vielen Jahren schon den Eichborn Wald. War aber kurz auf reisen. Die zwei Kleinlinge lernten sich zu verteidigen und kommen eigentlich von der Feen Lichtung."

„Feen Lichtung?", fragte Asmira verwirrt, als sie beide die Brücke nun eilig überquerten.

„Oh stimmt ja.. von der Gegend konnten wir dir noch gar nichts erzählen. Dazu aber später! Ich muss dich dringend zum Zauberer bringen!"

Währenddessen bei Rayman. Die dunklen Wesen drangen noch nicht so weit vor. Rayman Klettert immer noch den Felsen hoch, und war auch beinahe oben. Bis nun auch er bemerkte, wie die Wolken die Sonne bedeckten und einige Luftschiffe im Himmel schwebten!

„Oh nein!", flüstert Rayman und versuchte schneller hoch zu kommen. Er musste sie aufhalten und hoffte, das Globox noch rechtzeitig Asmira zum weisen Turm bringen konnte! Der Turm wurde durch einen Schutzschild geschützt. Nur Lichtwesen konnte durch treten. Dort würde sie vorerst sicher sein.

Doch plötzlich hörte er, wie die Erde sich spaltete! Rayman sah sofort keuchend runter, als er das fauchen der schwarzen Kugeln vernahm! Schnell verteilten sie sich und gingen in alle Richtungen. Nun hörte er ein anderes Geräusch.. war das ein brüllen? Rayman sah nun hinter sich und erschreckte, als ein grüner Drachen genau auf ihm zusteuerte! Geschickt stiess sich Rayman von der Felswand ab und entkam mit einem Salto dem Feuer, wo der Drache auf ihm spie! Gekonnt landete Rayman auf dem Drachen und stolperte rückwärts, als die Bestie aufbrüllte und Rayman versuchte runter zu schütteln! Schnell griff Rayman nach einem der Zacken, die aus dem Rücken des Drachens ragte.

„Ganz ruhig!", rief Rayman durch den Wind und jubelte Kurz, als der Drachen nun versuchte Rayman durch einen Looping versuchte runter zu schütteln! Der Drache flog in Zick- Zack den Himmel und knallte beinahe in die Luftschiffe! Geschickt kletterte Rayman am Rücken des Drachens hoch und hielt sich dann schnell an einem Zacken fest, als der Drachen einem weiteren Looping vorführte! Es versuchte alles um Rayman von seinem Rücken zu schütteln und übersah dabei komplett ein Luftschiff! Die grünen Kreaturen schrien auf, als der Drache mit voller Kraft in die Seite des Luftschiffes knallte! Dabei berstet das Holz und einige splittern fielen in den Wald hinunter.

Rayman sprang schnell vom Drachen und fing den fall mit einem rollen ab, als er auf dem Luftschiff landete. Die grünen Wesen mit den weisen Hüten wichen erschrocken zurück. Rayman richtete sich kampfbereit auf und Lächelte frech. „Willkommen im Eichbornwald!"

Die Living Stones erhoben ihre Knüppel und wollten schon auf Rayman lostürmen! Doch das Flugschiff verlor seinen halt und neigte sich nun langsam gegen die Erde zu! Einige von ihnen stolperten und fielen in die tiefe, während andere erschrocken versuchten das Gleichgewicht zu halten! Rayman verlor dabei auch fast seien halt. Schnell ging in die Knie und stabilisierte sich mit der Hand. Er sah sofort zu einem anderen Flugschiff, das sich ganz in der Nähe befand. Schnell rannte Rayman los und schlug dabei einen von den Wesen weg, als der versuchte nach ihm zu schlagen. Atemlos stiess er sich vom nun schrägen Schiff ab und sprang. Geschickt landete er an Bord des Flugschiffes und kam schlitternd zu stand. Die Wesen schrien auf und hoben ihre Knüppel. Dann ging alles ganz schnell! Von allen Seiten sprangen sie auf Rayman zu! Dieser wich geschickt einigen Schlägen aus und schlug einige von den Gegnern nieder.

Schnell sprang er auf einem der Gegner, um sich mit einem Salto in die Luft zu befördern. Durch den ruck stolperte dieser sofort. Überrumpelt blieb er dann liegen, während Rayman nun an ein Netzt sprang und grinsend zu den Livingstones runter sah.

„Sagt bloss ihr verträgt die frische Luft hier oben nicht?"

Ohne darauf zu antworten rannten sie schreiend auf Rayman zu und erhoben ihre Knüppel! Das Grinsen von Rayman wurde breiter und gewitzter, als er sich nur noch mit einer Hand fest hielt.

„Das nehme ich mal als ja auf."

Geschickt stiess er sich vom Netz ab und schwebte mit seinen Haaren über ihnen hinweg. Dabei liess er einige Energiekugeln über sie regnen! Kreischend duckten sie sich weg und versuchten auszuweichen. Dabei übersahen manche von ihnen den Rand des Schiffes und stürzten nun in die Tiefe! Andere wurden getroffen und blieben dann ächzend liegen. Rayman liess sich nun auf das Deck fallen und sah sich nun um.

Anscheinend waren bereits alle Gegner entweder von ihm k.o geschlagen worden, oder über Bord gesprungen. Rayman kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ok, ich dachte wären etwas mehr an Bord gewesen?"

Plötzlich neigte sich das Luftschiff! Rayman erschreckt! Niemand steuerte es! Schnell rannte er zum Steuerrad und schwang es gerade noch so rum! Hart liess sich das Rad drehen.

„Puh..", atmete Rayman auf und sah sich nun in im Himmel um. Es gab noch fünf Luftschiffe. Und der Held hatte schon eine Idee, was er tun könnte.

„Mögen die Spiele beginnen!"

Er steuerte das Luftschiff auf die anderen zu. Sie waren in einer Formation angereiht: Wie ein umgekehrter Pfeil. Rayman steuerte das Luftschiff genau zwischen den vier Luftschiffen. Das Fünfte war nun genau vor ihm und er steuerte geradewegs darauf zu. Er sah, dass einige der Gegner dumm guckten, als Rayman nun zwischen ihnen war. Aber bevor sie bemerkten, wer das Luftschiff steuerte, war es schon zu spät! Rayman liess geschickt einige Energie Bälle durch die Luft rasen und zwar genau auf die Ballons, die die Luftschiffe in schweben liess. Mit einem kleinem „puff" trafen die Kugeln in zwei deren überliegenden Luftschiffen ein und machten ein Loch in dessen Ballons! Die Kreaturen schrien erschrocken auf, als sich die Schiffe zur Erde neigten! Die nächsten zwei Schiffe haben wohl gesehen, was Rayman getan hatte und richten nun ihre Kanonen auf sein Luftschiff. Rayman sah es, aber blieb voller Entschlossenheit am Steuerrad stehen.

„Euch kriege ich auch noch!"

Als er nun zwischen den beiden nächsten Luftschiffen war, feuerten sie ihre Kanonen ab! Rayman schoss schnell einige Energie Bälle ab, bevor die Kanonenkugeln mit voller Wucht eintrafen! Erschrocken stolperte er, und hielt sich gerade so am Steuerrad fest, als das Luftschiff erschüttert wurde! Seine Energie Bällen trafen die beiden nächsten Luftschiffe, die aber nicht mehr aufhörten auf Rayman mit ihren Kanonen zu feuern! Schnell rempelte er sich auf und versuchte noch das Luftschiff auf Kurs zu halten. Doch es war schon zu spät! Die Erschütterung liess ihn dieses mal auf den Boden stolpern! Sein Luftschiff knallte geradewegs in eines der sinkenden Luftschiffe.

Keuchend sah Rayman auf und hielt sich schützend die Hand vor sein Gesicht, als dicht neben ihm eine Kanonenkugel eintraf und einige Holzsplitter in die Luft geschleudert wurde! Blitzschnell rempelte er sich hoch und rannte auf das sinkende Schiff zu! Eine weitere Erschütterung ging durch das Schiff! Mit einem Aufschrei sprang er gerade noch knapp an Deck des gegnerischen Luftschiffes! Mit einer Rolle fing er die Landung ab! Die Gegner um ihn schienen Rayman schon erwartet zu haben, da sie voller Vorfreude ihre Knüppel hoben!

„Aus dem Weg!", rief Rayman, als er zwischen ihnen hindurch rannte! Er musste das Fünfte Schiff erreichen, bevor es zu spät ist! Geschickt schlängelte und sprang er durch die Menge!

Auf diesem Luftschiff schien die Besatzung aber grösser zu sein und sie taten alles, um Rayman irgendwie aufzuhalten! Doch er war ihnen zu schnell und wich ohne Probleme ihren Schlägen aus! Geschwind sprang er an ein Seil und schwang nun über die Menge hinweg!

„Jiiiihhaaaa!"

Geschickt landete er an das andere Ende des Schiffes, wo schon die nächsten Gegner auf ihn warteten! Sie blieben einfach nur stehen, und schienen zu warten, bis Rayman sich auf ihnen zu bewegte.

„Tut mir leid, habe es ein wenig eilig!", sagte Rayman mit einem frechen Grinsen und rannte nun los. Das fünfte Luftschiff war noch in Reichweite, aber anscheinend hatten sie verstanden, das Rayman vorhatte, zu ihnen zu gelangen und steuerte langsam in eine andere Richtung. Rayman wich keuchend einem Knüppel aus. Doch nun kam ein Schlag, den er niemals vorhersehen konnte! Hart wurde er am hinter Kopf von einer grossen Faust getroffen und flog an den Hauptmast!

„Arg!"

Atmend sah er auf. Zwischen den grünen Wesen stand ein Dicker Koloss. Er lachte höhnisch mit seiner tiefen Stimme und hob dabei triumphierend beide Arme. An seinem Handgelenk hatte er Nietenbänder und er trug nur eine grüne Hose. Passend zu seiner hellgrünen Haut. Rayman faste sich am Hinterkopf und strich sachte über die schmerzende Stelle.

„Wie konnte ich den nur übersehen?" er richtete sich langsam auf und sah mit seinen Augen zu dem fünften Luftschiff, das sich immer mehr entfernte.

„Ok, dann eben so."

Er formte in seiner Hand ein Energie Ball und bevor die Wesen verstanden, was er vorhatte, warf er diesen ab! Entsetzt schrien die Wesen auf und sahen der Kugel hinterher! Man konnte noch sehen, wie die Kugel den Ballon traf und man hörte ein leises puffen. Rayman grinste nun frech und winkte kurz locker.

„Also dan.. schönen Flug noch!"

Schnell sprang er zwischen den verwirrten Gegner durch und dann direkt von Bord.

Rayman stürzte in die tiefe! Mit den Beinen und Händen in einer perfekten Position. Unter ihm schwebten einige Gegner mit ihren Fallschirmen auf die Erde zu. Doch schon hörte er hinter sich brüllen! Mit einem Schwung drehte sich Rayman auf den Rücken und sah nun, das einige Gegner im nachsprangen. Und das nun, in einem riesen tempo, die Schiffe auf ihn hinunter rasten! Rayman machte einen leichten Salto, damit er wieder nach unten sehen konnte und legte seine Hände an seinem Körper an, damit er nun schneller wurde. Keuchend landete er nun auf einer der Fallschirme von den Gegner, der nun dumm nach oben schaute und sofort schrie, sobald er die Luftschiffe entdeckte! Schnell sprang Rayman vom Fallschirm ab und landete schon auf dem nächsten, wo er auch gleich wieder absprang! Möglichst weg von dem Luftschiff!

Beim Hügel kamen keuchend die beiden Kleinlinge mit Clark an. Sie hatten schon einige Gegner verscheucht. Doch mehr Wesen der Dunkelheit schienen aufzutauchen! Als erstmal die Luft rein war, sahen sich alle um. Besorgt sah Leo den Hügel runter und erschreckte, als er Rayman nicht entdeckte.

„Rayman ist nicht da! Er wird doch nicht.."

Saii sprach schnell mit seinem chinesischen Akzent dazwischen: „Wir kennen Rayman! So schnell kriegt man ihn nicht! Obwohl ich zugeben muss.. das ich mir jetzt auch wirkliche Sorgen mache."

Plötzlich hörten sie einen Knall. Erschrocken suchten sie den Ort, woher der Lärm kam. Clark sah hoch und deutete nun in den Himmel.

„Hey schaut euch das an!"

Man erkannte fünf Luftschiffe im Himmel, die nun brennend in die tiefe stürzten! Dazwischen alles Gegner, die sich mit Fallschirmen versuchten zu retten. Verwirrt beobachten sie das komplette Schauspiel.

„Was ist da wohl passiert?", fragte Leo verwundert. Clark schrie nun plötzlich auf und deutete mit beiden Händen an einem Punkt „ Schaut doch! Da ist rayman!"

„Was? Wo?", sagten beide Kleinlingen gleichzeitig und versuchten den Punkt zu finden, wo Clark hindeutete. Nun konnten sie tatsächlich Rayman ausmachen, der zwischen dem Chaos von einem Fallschirm zum anderen sprang. Er mag weit entfernt zu sein, doch trotzdem konnten sie genau sein Violettes Shirt erkennen! Erschrocken beobachten sie, wie er versuchte dem Luftschiff auszuweichen!

„Los Rayman! Los!", schrie Saii und hüpfte. Doch nun verstummte er sogleich, als sie mit Entsetzen beobachten musste, wie nicht nur eines, sondern gleich alle fünf Luftschiffe in derselben Stelle runter stürzten! Doch die Schiffe erfassten nicht nur die Gegner, sondern auch Rayman in der Luft!

Stille. Mit weit geöffneten Augen beobachtet sie die vielen Luftschiffe, die immer näher dem Wald kamen und schliesslich mit einer Explosion auf dem Boden eintrafen!

„Nein.." keuchte Clark fassungslos. „Nein er.. nein er kann nicht.. nein!"

Die Kleinlinge erwiderten nichts.. sie sahen nur zu den Flammen in Wald.

„Hey!"

Plötzlich sahen alle drei auf und blickten in den Himmel. Sie sahen wie jemand ihnen zu winkte. „Rayman!", schrien alle drei los und Jubelten voller Freude.

Rayman winkte immer noch und keuchte erschöpft. Das war mehr als knapp. Er musste sich durch einen Luftschiff durchkämpfen.

Langsam senkte er seine Hand und steuerte auf den Hügel zu. Als er schliesslich nah genug war, rief Clark voller Freude: „Rayman! Das konnte doch nur dein Werk sein! Wir dachten schon du wärst echt mit denen runter gestürzt!"

Rayman lächelte müde: „Es war auch sehr knapp.."

Clark streckte seine langen Arme aus um Rayman aus der Luft zu Pflücken. Rayman lachte auf, als Clark ihn in seine Händen hielt und dann an sich drückte.

„Guter Junge! Du hast es immer noch drauf wie ich sehe!", rief Clark und Rayman schnappte nach Luft, als er ihn noch fester drückte.

„Und wie ich sehe, hast du deine Muskeln aufgebaut?", krächzte er verkrampft und lachte.

Clark lies in lachend los und setzte in auf dem Boden ab. Rayman grinste alle drei an.

„Schön euch alle zu sehen!"

„Das kannst du laut sagen!", rief Leo. Saii deutet zum Wald. „Wir haben noch viel zu tun! Jedenfalls sind wir alle froh, dass du wohl auf bist! Wie ich hörte, bist du eigentlich seit zwei Tagen verschwunden? Und das sieht man dir auch deutlich an" Er deutete auf Raymans Kratzer und Schürfwunden.

Dieser grinste nur schräg: „Wirklich lange Geschichte. Aber zuerst was anderes.. habt ihr Globox zufälligerweise gesehen?", fragte er nun hastig. Saii nickte und legte seine Hände in seinen langen Ärmel. Dabei schloss er, leicht die Augen.

„Ja, auf der Brücke beim Weisem Turm. und er war nicht alleine. Wo habt ihr den übrigens dieses Mädchen aufgetrieben? Sie erkennt nicht mal Kleinlinge."

Rayman atmete erleichtert aus. Asmira und Globox ging es also gut. Da war er sehr froh darüber. Auch ihm wuchs Asmira langsam ans Herz. Und ausserdem war sie nun mal sehr wichtig für das Land der Träume. Plötzlich knackte es ihm Wald und es rüttelte auf dem Hügel! Erschrocken sahen sie alle zum Wald.

„Ok, das erkläre ich euch, nachdem wir den Eichborn Wald erst mal etwas gesichert haben!", sagte nun Rayman ernst. Auf einem stürzten Felsen zu Boden und ein grosser riss durchzog den Hügel! Schnell sprangen alle drei auf eine Seite und verfolgten den Riess, der nun bis in den Wald hinein führte.

„Das Land entwickelt sich schon sehr nach den Dingen der Dunkelheit..", brummte Clark. Rayman seufzte: „Dieses mahl wird es ernsthaft ein hartes Stück Arbeit.."

Nun lächelte er aber frech „ Aber dies macht es doch etwas interessanter oder irr ich mich da?" Saii grinste und Leo schüttelte den Kopf „Das ist wieder mal typisch.. aber so ist unser Held nun mal."

„Also.. wollen wir?", meinte Rayman immer noch mit demselben Grinsen und machte eine leichte Verbeugung vor ihnen und zeigte Richtung Wald. Sie lachten kurz auf. Nun setzten sie sich alle in Bewegung und rannten in den Wald, wo noch einige Wesen der Dunkelheit lauerten.

Inzwischen kamen Globox und Asmira im weisem Turm an. Dort herrschte grosser Aufruhr! Neugierig sah Asmira sich um und beobachtet einige Kleinlinge, die hastig umher liefen. Einige von ihnen blickten verwundert zu Asmira empor. Sie bemerkte, dass sie stehen blieben und auf ihren Oberarm deuteten. Schüchtern sah sie dann weg und folgte Globox hastig. Langsam verschränkte sie ihre Arme. Sie fühlte sich allmählich unwohl in dieser grossen Menge. Ihr Körper zitterte immer noch leicht Diese ganze Sache mit dem der Dunkelheit hatte sie komplett überrumpelt. Das Land schien Wort wörtlich zu versinken, und dies erschreckte sie sehr! Ausserdem waren so viele neue Wesen aufgetaucht. Sie schluckte trocken und folgte Globox durch eine grosse Menge von Kleinlingen, die nun flüsterten. Asmira sah vorsichtig zu ihnen. Sie sahen zu ihrem rechten Oberarm. Schnell deckte sie diesen mit ihrer linken Hand ab. Sie kam sich allmählich wie ein Besichtigungsobjekt vor. Noch nie war Asmira ihr Mal so unangenehm! Globox sah sich um und winkte Plötzlich. „Murfy!", rief er durch die Menge. Eine grüne Fliege flatterte mit einem grossen Grinsen auf Globox zu. Doch seine Miene wurde schnell wieder ernst. Nachdem was sich draussen zutrug, wunderte es Asmira nicht. Doch schnell vergass sie diesen Gedanken, als die gewaltige Fliege nun genauer sehen konnte. Eine Fliege in dieser Grösse? Sie löste ihre verschränkte Arme und musterte diese. Als die Fliege namens Murfy bei ihm ankam, sah er sofort zu Asmira. Er war verwirrt und schliesslich blieb sein Blick an ihrem rechten Oberarm hängen. Ohne noch auf Globox zu achten flatterte er zu ihr und hob ihren Arm. Erschrocken zuckte Asmira zusammen, als er mit seiner Hand über ihr Mal strich.

„Moment mal!"

„Jaaa sie ist es! Bringe mich schnell zum Zauberer!", rief nun Globox Murfy dazwischen.

„S- sofort! Kommt mit!" Er hielt Asmiras Oberarm immer noch fest und zog sie hinter sich her

„He-hey.", keuchte Asmira und stolperte Murfy hinter her. Dieser schien es nicht zu fassen und wollte Asmira nicht los lassen. Er befürchtete schon sie dabei zu verlieren, wenn er ihren Arm nicht mehr halten würde. Quer durch die Eingangshalle führte er die beiden durch die Menge. „Du meine Güte! Das wird nicht nur den Zauberer, sondern auch den König brennend interessieren! Wie heisst du?", grinste er sie nun mit seinem breiten, berühmten Grinsen an. Asmira lächelte schüchtern und war zugleich sehr überrumpelt

„ähm... Asmira?"

„Oh, schöner Name! Hier lang!" Hastig ging er im Schlepptau mit Asmira um die Kurve, die beinahe stolperte. Murfy führte beide durch einen langen weisen Gang und ging gleich nochmals um die Kurve. Asmira atmete erschrocken aus, als sie nun einer Treppe runter gingen und achten musste, nicht wieder zu stolpern. Globox musste richtig rennen, um Murfy`s Tempo zu halten.

„Sag mal, wo hast du Asmira gefunden?"

„Nicht ich, sondern Rayman hat sie gefunden.. oder eher sie ihn?"

Murfy sah nun überrascht über seine Schulter zu Globox.

„Wie soll ich jetzt das verstehen? Und wo steckt er überhaupt? Der ist ja seit zwei Tagen verschwunden.. der macht einem nur wieder Kummer!"

Globox nahm tief Luft um Murfy alles zu erzählen, was eigentlich die Letzten 24 Stunden passiert war. Asmira liess sich immer noch mitziehen und sah nur schüchtern zur Seite, sobald Murfy sie wieder mit seinem Grinsen ansah, während er Globox zuhörte. Nun machten sie plötzlich vor einer Türe halt. Globox beendete gerade den letzten Satz, als Murfy nun an die Türe klopfte und nickte.

„Also echt dieser Rayman packt es auch immer wieder… aber wie hast du ihn den nun gefunden?", sah er fragend Asmira an, die nun komplett sprachlos Murfy ansah. Das wurde ihr allmählich alles zu viel.

„Nun ich… na ja.. ähm"

Die Türe öffnete sich und ein der Zauberer sah durch den Spalt. Erleichtert darüber, dass der Zauberer ihre Unterhaltung unterbrach, presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen. Bevor er fragen konnte, wer sie war, oder was nun los war, plapperte Murfy drauf los.

„Das Kind des Protoon!", rief er und Asmira sah nun endgültig mit einem verlegen Blick zu Boden und wünschte sich, das ganze schnell hinter sich zu haben. In wenigen Sätzen schilderte er hastig den Zauberer was los war und wie Asmira nun hiess und wo Rayman sich befand. Der Zauberer öffnete leicht den Mund und schloss ihn wieder und nickte dan. Als Murfy nach den vielen Sätzen Luft holte, sah der Zauberer zu Asmira, die immer noch verlegen da stand.

„Ok.. Murfy, geh mit Globox zum König und berichte alles. Aber bitte in aller Ruhe ja? Vergiss das Atmen nicht dabei. Und lass um Himmels willen ihren Arm los.", lachte der Zauberer und schüttelt den Kopf „ Siehst du nicht, dass du sie komplett erschrickst?"

„Ich.. ähm…", er sah zu Asmira und liess sie schnell los. Der Zauberer trat aus der Türe und nickte Murfy zu, damit er gehen soll. Dieser Nickte hastig und drehte sich zu Globox, der auch sofort verstand. Beide gingen schnell die Treppe hoch.

Der Zauberer lächelte nun entschuldigend Asmira an, die vorsichtig zu ihm aufsah.

„Entschuldige bitte Murfy`s verhalten.. wir stehen alle momentan unter einem grossen Druck. Und na ja.. wenn er mal in Fahrt ist, kann man ihn nicht so leicht stoppen."

Asmira nickte langsam. Der Zauberer lächelte sie an und deutet mit der Hand hin, dass sie doch eintreten sollte. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und ging durch die Tür. Der Zauberer war dicht hinter ihr und deutete nun auf einen Stuhl. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren setzte sie sich mit verschränkten Armen hin. Ihre armen, waren in Moment das einzige, was ihr den halt gab. Asmira befürchtete auseinander zu fallen, sobald sie die Arme sinket.

Vorsichtig sah sie zum Zauberer hoch. Sie bemerkte, dass er die Türe offen liess.. anscheinend wollte er nicht, dass sie sich bedrängt fühlte. Er zog ein Stuhl zu sich und setzte sich gegen über von ihr hin und lächelte sie beruhigend an.

„Keine Sorge.. dir passiert hier nichts."

„Ich weiss", krächzte sie und räusperte sich nun.

„Entschuldigt bitte..", sagte nun schüchtern mit ihrer normalen Stimme und sah mit ihren Augen zu Boden. Der Zauberer grinste sie aufmunternd an: „Must dich doch nicht entschuldigen. Nun Asmira.. ich sehe dir an, das du viele Fragen hast."

Asmiras blauen Augen sahen vorsichtig zu ihm. Anscheinend konnte er in diesem Moment wie ein Buch aus ihren Gefühlen lesen.

„Ja die habe ich..", flüsterte sie schüchtern. Der Zaubrer nickte sanft. Anscheinend wollte er damit hindeuten, dass sie ruhig fragen könnte was sie will.

„Nun…", fing sie langsam an.

„Als ich letzte Nacht schlief.. begegnete ich einem Wesen namens Polokus. Er meinte er sei mein Schöpfer und ich er zeigte mir… wie diese Welt erschaffen wurde und... Ich."

Nun sah sie den Zaubrer direkt an, der ihr ruhig zuhörte.

„Wer ist genau dieser Polokus? Und wenn das wirklich so ist das er mein Schöpfer ist, wie kam es dazu… das ich in einer... anderen Welt kam und nicht... hier geblieben bin, wenn ich wirklich das Kind des Protoons bin?"

Aufmerksam beobachtete sie seinen Blick der unergründlich ist. Nun lächelte er plötzlich und erhob sich.

„Also um deine Frage zu beantworten, muss ich dir zuerst etwas zeigen."

Er ging zu einem Bücheregal und blieb vor einer Kleinen Truhe Stehen, die er nun sanft öffnete.

„Polokus ist der Schöpfer unserer Welt. Also von uns allen."

Langsam hob er ein Buch aus der Truhe und schloss diese wieder. Mit sachten schritten ginger auf ein braunen Tisch zu. Dabei flatterte sein schwarzer Umhang leicht.

„Und was dich anging.. er wollte dich in Sicherheit wissen, und deswegen wurdest du in einer anderen Welt geboren."

Der Zauberer legte das dicke Buch, in dem silbernen Einband, auf den Tisch und winkte Asmira zu sich. Gespannt erhob sie sich langsam und ging zum Zauberer. Dabei beobachtete sie aufmerksam, wie er in dem Buch blätterte. An einer Seite hielt er innen und drehte das Buch nun zu Asmira.

„Die must wissen, es gibt eine Legende von dir. Die seid tausenden von Jahren schon… vorhergesehen wurde. Nur anders."

Asmira sah vom Buch hoch und blickte den Zauberer verwirrt an.

„Anders?" Er deutete wieder auf das Buch und lass ihr die Zeilen vor.

„Ein Kind des Protoon, würde die Welt in helles Licht hüllen. Es besitzt grosse Kräfte der Magie und des Lichtes .Doch Falls sie auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen werde, würde die Welt in Finsternis versinken. All Böses würde zurückkehren und das Gute unterwerfen.

Dies besagte Kind sollte in einer Neutralen Welt leben. Nichts ahnend von seiner wahren Gestalt und Herkunft. In Sicherheit. Sobald die zwei Monde sich mit den Sternen vereinen, sollte das Kind des Protoon zurückkehren. Wenn das Kind des Protoon Bescheid weiss, wird sie in unsere Welt zustossen und es in Licht hüllen.

Doch die zwei Monden haben sich nicht mit den Sternen vereint. Und du wusstest bisher ja auch nichts von dienen Fähigkeiten. Eigentlich liessen wir dich in eine andere Welt hineingeboren werden, damit du in Sicherheit bist, und nicht beeinflusst werden kannst.

Da aber die komplette Legende nun überworfen wurde, kann man darüber frei verfügen. Es steht zwar geschrieben, das du, falls es dein Wille ist, auf die dunklen Seiten wechseln kannst. Aber da du ja von Mr Dark entführt wurdest, kannst du beeinflusst werden. Und das hatte er auch vor. Er wollte dich so manipulieren, das du das Protoon nach seinen Sinnen einsetzt."

„Oh..", hauchte Asmira und legte ihre rechte Hand auf ihr Mund. So war das also. Sie verstand es und wusste tief in sich, das es wirklich so war! Trotzdem erschreckte es sie sehr! Mr Dark wollte sie zu einem bösen Wesen machen! Der Zauberer klappte das Buch zu und sah nun besorgt zu ihr. Vielleicht war das mehr, als sie eigentlich wissen wollte. Aber er fand es das Richtige ihr gleich reinen Wein einzuschenken. Nur so konnte sie die ganzen zusammenhängen verstehen.

„Hast du.. noch Fragen?"

Das Mädchen nickte und senkte ihre zittrige Hand.

„ Ich sah was da draussen los war… aber ich versteh nicht! Ich weiss das das Protoon dazu da ist, um Licht und Dunkelheit in Gleichgewicht zu halten. Aber was ist genau das Protoon? Und wieso… versinkt nun alles in Dunkelheit, weil es nun in den Händen von Mr Dark ist?"

Der Zauberer dreht ihr den Rücken zu und versorgte das Buch zurück in die Truhe.

„Bitte setz dich doch. Du zitterst ja..", meinte er nur sanft. Er liess sich mit dieser Antwort Zeit. Er sah ihr an, dass die ganze Sache sie komplett überforderten. Schon als sie mit Murfy vor der Tür stand, war sie komplett zittrig. Asmira sah verwundert zu ihm hoch. Ja sie zitterte und ja, die Nachrichten und Geschehnissen waren sehr viel. Dass er das aber alles aus ihr rausfühlen kann, fand sie sehr merkwürdig. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das nur ein, da in ihrem Kopf schon genug rumschwirrte. Langsam setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl und atmete tief mit geschlossenen Augen aus.

„Falls du dich gerade fragst, wie ich all das merke.. nun ich sehe wie du zitterst, und ich man kann jede Menge Gefühle aus deinem Gesicht lesen", sagte er nun lächelnd und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Alles nur gesunder Kenntnisse der Gefühle. Aber um zu deiner Frage zu kommen…", er setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber hin und nahm langsam Luft.

„Also das Protoon ist das Herz der Welt. Wie du schon weist hält es alles in Gleichgewicht. Das Protoon ist aber so empfindlich, das es auf alles in seiner Umgebung reagiert. Und wenn es ein dunkles Wesen in den Besitz hat, ändert sich auch so das Protoon. Und somit passt sich auch die komplette Welt an. Und deswegen… verändert sich nun alles!

Es ist wichtig, das du die Magie erlernst und das Protoon zurück beschwörst, bevor es zu spät ist. Du Bist die einzige, die das Protoon steuern und einsetzen kann."

Stumm sass Asmira da und spürte genau, wie ihr kompletter Körper sich verkrampfte! Schon wieder Magie? Sie dachte an jener Nacht zurück, als plötzlich von selbst eine grosse Kugel in ihren Händen erschien und dann explodierte!

„Magie..", flüsterte sie und presste die Lippen zusammen. Der Zauberer beobachtete sie aufmerksam und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Kann es sein, das du bereits Erfahrungen damit gemacht hattest?", fragte er nun vorsichtig. Asmira schloss die Augen. Nun wurde ihm einiges klar, als sie nichts weiteres erwiderte, und sich immer mehr zurück zu ziehen schien.

Leicht seufzte er auf und sah unter seinem Zylinder zu ihr.

„Mr Dark?", fragte er leise. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah zum Zauberer. Dieser nickte langsam.

„Verstehe…aber keine Sorge, so werden wir es nicht handhaben. Und vor allem sollst du dich etwas… erholen. Und vielleicht waschen und neue Kleider brauchst du auch wie ich sehe."

Asmira sah zu ihren Kleidern runter. Sie waren komplett zerschlissen. Nach all dem wunderte sie es nicht, doch bemerkte sie es auch nicht.

„Und ich denke, dass du sonstige Fragen zu unserer Welt hast.. ich habe da jemanden, der dir bei all dem helfen wird. Sny ist bei uns in der Lehre, und es wird auch gerade für sie eine gute Übung sein.", lächelte er nun und erhob sich vom Stuhl.

„Aber… was ist mit dem… Eichbornwald?", fragte aAmira schüchtern. Der Zauberer lächelte sie beruhigt an.

„Wie ich hörte, ist Rayman da, und auch einige Kleinlinge und Clark kümmern sich darum. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorge."

Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Ihr Körper beruhigte sich langsam. Trotzdem hielt sie immer noch ihre Arme verschränkt. Vor allem da sie rausgingen. Sie wollte nicht das die Kleinlingen wieder sie anstarrten.

„Ist Rayman wirklich so ein grosser Held? Globox berichtet mir einiges. Doch kam leider nicht zum Schluss." Lächelte sie schüchtern, woraufhin der Zauberer lachte.

„Ja das ist er in der Tat. Er ist nicht nur unser Held, sondern auch unser Freund. Nun komm, ich bringe dich zu Sny. Sie ist auch ein Mensch übrigens."

Sanft legte er ihr seine Hand auf den Rücken und führte sie zur Türe, als Asmira nun einen verwunderten Blick aufsetzte.

„Was? Es gibt Menschen in im Land der Träume?"

Beide traten beide aus dem Zimmer und er zog sanft die Türe hinter sich zu. „Ja gibt es. Nicht viele, aber es gibt sie."

Hastig gingen beide die Treppe hoch. Asmira wurde langsamer und schluckte trocken. Fragend sah nun der Zauberer über die Schulter zu ihr, als er bemerkte, dass sie hinter ihm zurück blieb.

„..Die Kleinlinge starren mich so an", flüsterte sie leise und starrte zu Boden. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm darüber zu reden. Sachte deckte sie mit ihrer linken Hand ihr Mal ab. Nun verstand er, was sie genau meinte und ging zu ihr

„Komm..", er legte sachte den Arm um sie.

„Ich rede mit ihnen sobald du bei Sny bist. Ich muss dann so wie so zum König der Kleinlinge. Nimm es ihnen nicht übel… so jemanden besonderes wie dich haben sie nur nie gesehen."

Nun bewegten sie sich durch den Gang und waren wieder bei der Eingangshalle. Asmira sah sich vorsichtig um, als sie hindurch schritten. Die Kleinlinge drehten wieder die Köpfe zu den beiden. Anscheinend hatte sich das rumgesprochen, das Asmira das Kind des Protoon war. Ohne auf die Kleinlinge zu achten, ging er mit Asmira die Treppe hoch. Ein Kleinling rannte plötzlich zu ihnen. Asmira zuckte zusammen, aber hielt mit dem Zauberer schritt, der nicht daran dachte stehen zu bleiben

„Zauberer, wir haben neue Nachrichten von Rayman und den anderen! Sie sind gerade erst eingetroffen und in der grosse Halle beim König"

„Ich komme in 10 Minuten", meinte der Zaubrer mit einem kleinem lächeln. Der Kleinling wich aber noch nicht von ihrer Seite. Neugierig betrachtete er Asmira

„Ist das..?" der Zauberer nickte einmal und sprach schnell.

„Das ist Asmira. Also, bis gleich."

Ohne noch gross auf ihm zu achten bog er schnell mit ihr in einen Gang. Der Gang war sehr lange und an jeder Seite befanden sich Türen. Trotz des wenigen Lichtes hier war er äusserst hell. Asmiras Körper entspannte sich langsam und sie atmete aus. Sie hielten an einer Türe an.

„So, da wären wir." Er liess Asmira los und lächelte sie an.

„Kannst du einen Augenblick hier warten? Ich komme gleich wieder."

Mit diesen Worten Klopfte er an der Türe an. Asmira nickte und sah über ihre Schulter. Sie waren alleine im Gang.

„Hm", brummte der Zauberer, als sich nichts rührte und öffnete schliesslich selber die Türe. Langsam trat er ein und sah sich dabei um. Als er Sny entdeckte, atmete er mit einem kleinem lächeln aus und zog die Türe hinter sich zu. Sny sass an einem Tisch und war darauf gelehnt. Der Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. Anscheinend beim Lernen eingeschlafen, da sie auf einem Buch lag und in ihrer rechten Hand eine Weise Feder hielt.

„Sny?", sagte der Zauberer sanft und ging zu ihr. Doch sie schlief weiter. Ihre braunen Haare bedeckten leicht ihr schönes Gesicht. Sachte legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Sny, aufwachen.", lächelte er dabei. Das war wieder mal Typisch für sie, während dem lernen einzuschlafen. Ihm wunderte es sehr, dass sie bei dieser Situation noch ans lernen dachte. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und sah auf.

„B-bin wach!", sagte sie schnell und sah schlaftrunken zum Zauberer hoch. Als sie sah, wer sie da aufweckte, lächelte sie schüchtern und strich schnell ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht.

„ähm"

„Du lernst eindeutig zu viel", lachte der Zauberer und schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Ausserdem in dieser Situation? Ich dachte, dass du eine Aufgabe von Murfy bekommen hattest?", er deutete auf einen Stapel von Pergamenten.

„ähhm..", sie sah zu den Pergamenten und tat schnell die weisse Feder zur Seite. Hastig griff sie nach den vier Rollen und zeigte sie dem Zauberer.

„Ich hab sie alle schon zu Ende geschrieben, wie man es von mir verlangt hatte!"

„Aber nicht beim König abgegeben?", sprach nun der Zauberer mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sny`s schüchternes Lächeln wurde nun schräger.

„Ich…ou.."

Nun sah sie mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zu den Pergamenten runter. Der Zauberer lachte und nahm ihr sachte die vier Pergamentrollen aus ihrer Hand.

„Schon gut, ich gebe sie ihm. Aber nun was anderes."

Asmira stand immer noch vor der Türe und sah sich um. Ausser dem lauten Stimmen der Kleinlinge in der Eingangshalle hörte man nichts mehr. Unsicher lehnte sie sich an die Wand und sah zur Treppe. Hin und wieder sah sie, wie ein Kleinling hoch oder runter ging.

„Was ich?", schreckte Sny auf und sah den Zauberer mit grossen Augen an.

„Denkst du wirklich, das ich ihr auch alles richtig.. beibringe?"

Der Zauberer setzte sein berühmtes grinsen auf.

„Da bin ich mir sogar zu 100% sicher! Und ist gerade eine sehr gute Übung für dich. Ausserdem ist sie ein Mensch und fühlt sich in Moment eher verloren."

Sny nickte „Verstehe. Doch… na ja ich..."

Der Zauberer nickte zur Tür. „Keine Sorge.. du wirst schon bei ihr auftauen, wie du das immer nach einer Weile tust!"

„ääähm aber..", sagte Sny schnell und stolperte von ihrem Stuhl hoch, als der Zauberer zur Türe ging. Sie folgte ihm hastig. „Wie soll ich das den genau machen?"

„Sei einfach du selbst", lächelte der Zauberer breit.

„Du packst das schon!"

Nun hörte Asmira das Klacken der Türe. Schnell stellte sie sich wieder gerade hin und sah zum Zauberer, der aus der Türe trat. Aber er war nicht alleine. Das Mädchen Sny kam gleich hinterher und sah sie schüchtern an. Der Zauberer blieb etwas abseits von ihnen stehen und lächelte beide an.

„Sny, das ist Asmira. Asmira, das ist Sny. Sie wird dir zeigen wo du dich waschen kannst und dir mit den Kleidern helfen. Und ausserdem wird sie dir einiges von unserer Welt erklären."

„Freud mich", lächelte Asmira schüchtern Sny an, die ihr Lächeln erwiderte.

„Nun gut.. ich gehe dann mal. Und Sny, berichte mir bitte, sobald alles klar ist", sagte der Zauberer und grinste Sny breit an. Diese nickte und lächelte schüchtern den Zauberer zu. Er wusste genau, dass sie das hinkriegen würde. Nun ging er richtung Treppe und lächelte dabei immer noch breit. Sny räusperte kurz und deutete zum Gang hinunter.

„ähm.. wollen wir?" Asmira nickte leicht und folgte nun Sny. Vorsichtig musterte sie dabei das Mädchen. Sie trug einen grauen Mantel, der ihr hinten nur bis zu den Knien ragte. Darunter trug sie schwarze Hosen und Schuhen. Ihre braunen Haare hingen sanft bis zu ihrem Rücken runter. Asmira schätzte sie in demselben alter wie sie selbst ein. Sny sah über ihren Rücken und lächelte schüchtern.

„Also.. ich sage mal wir sorgen erst dafür, dass du dich waschen kannst." Dabei blieb sie nun an einer Türe stehen. Sie sah komplett anders aus, als all die anderen Türen. Das dunkle Holz war sehr alt und besass einen Ring, wo man die Türe aufziehen konnte. Sachte zog Sny an dem Ring und öffnete die Türe. Neugierig sah Asmira in den nun dunkleren Gang hinein. Eine wandelnde Treppe aus Stein, die mittels Fackeln beleuchtet wurde, führte in die Tiefe.

„Wo hin führt diese Treppe?", fragte Asmira schüchtern. Sny liess sie durchtreten.

„Also sie führt zu den Gärten. Aber zugleich in den Keller. öhm… also dort wo du dich waschen kannst ist eine kleine Terme.", sagte Sny nun schnell und biss sich auf die Zunge, als Asmira sie verwundert ansah.

`jetzt fang ich schon an quatsch zu reden`, dachte sich Sny verzweifelt und zog die Türe hinter sich zu. Asmira lächelte nun sie an. Anscheinend war sie genauso schüchtern wie sie... wenn nicht sogar mehr.

„Also.. der Zauberer meinte, du machst eine Lehre hier?"

Sny ging nun gemeinsam mit ihr die Treppe runter und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ja also.. Ich selbst besitze nur wenige Fähigkeiten, die wirklich nicht der Rede wert sind. Aber ich interessiere mich sehr für die Magie selbst... und alles Mögliche. Deswegen darf ich hier als Assistentin eine Ausbildung machen. Dabei lerne ich eben verschiedene Dinge über die Magie und allgemein über die kompletten Sagen und Dinge vom Land der Träume. Also die komplette Geschichte. Ausserdem assistiere ich etwas Murfy, der einige Sachen für den König der Kleinlinge macht."

„Und wenn du damit fertig bist..?"

Sny lächelte sie nun an: „ Ich bin dann sozusagen die kleine, rechte Hand vom Zauberer und dem König. Zugleich sollte ich dann nachkommende Zauberer über die Theorie der Magie lernen und die komplette Geschichte unseres Landes!"

„Also eine Lehrerin?", fragte nun Asmira mit einem erstaunten lächeln, als sie immer tiefer hinunter stiegen. Die Fackeln erhellte die Treppe.

„Ja so etwas in Art", kratzte sich Sny am Kopf und lächelte breit. Nun war es zwischen ihnen kurz still. Am Ende der Treppe kamen sie nun in einem Gang an, der ebenso von den Fackeln erhellt wurde.

„Hier lang". Sny deutete links von ihnen und Asmira folgte ihr neugierig. Hier unten war die Luft erstaunlicherweise sehr frisch. Nun erkannte Asmira auch wieso. Als sie ein Stück gelaufen waren, war auf der rechten Seite des Ganges die Wand durch ein wundervoll gemustertes Gitter ersetzt worden, die nun einen Blick in den Garten zeigte. Das Gitter war aus schwarzem Eisen, und wirkte sehr alt. Der Garten dahinter lies Asmira aufhorchen. Er war wunderschön! Verschiedene Blumen und Pflanzen wuchsen darin. Er schien sehr gut gepflegt zu werden. Trotz des Unwetters verlor der Garten nicht seine Schönheit.

„Wow", staunte Asmira. Sny lächelte leicht. „Ja, der Garten ist wirklich sehr schön. Falls sich alles etwas gelegt hat, kann ich dich gerne mal rumführen. Aber jetzt müssen wir erst mal weiter."

Beide gingen weiter. Am Ende des Ganges ging Sny mit Asmira durch eine grosse, alte Holztür, die wie ein Bogen angerichtet war. Sny erhaschte unauffällig einen Blick auf das Mal auf Asmiras Oberarm. Schnell sah sie wieder weg, als Asmira vorsichtig zu ihr sah. Sie schien erstmals nichts bemerkt zu haben. In den Termen war die Luft sehr warm. Neugierig sah sich nun Asmira um. Die Terme bestand aus einem kleinen Becken aus natürlichem Stein, wo aus einem kleinem Wasserfall Wasser ins Becken hineinplätscherte. Um das Becken befand sich saftig grüner Rasen und einige Pilze und Pflanzen. Ein kleiner Baum wuchs direkt daneben. Also war alles komplett aus der Natur entstanden! In dem Raum befinden sich noch zwei weitere Türen. Asmira staunte nicht schlecht.

„Ok.." räusperte Sny sich und lächelte schüchtern.

„Also ich hole dir mal ein Badetuch. Kannst dich hier ruhig umsehen." Und schon verschwand sie durch eine Türe. Asmira sah ihr kurz nach und atmete dann aus. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten viele Fragen umher. Ihr war es aber klar, das Sny sie bestimmt auch noch einiges fragen würde. allgemein werden einige sie bestimmt noch ausfragen. Seufzend schloss Asmira die Augen. In diesen Tagen geschah so vieles.

`Und dies wird wohl immer so weiter gehen`, dachte sie sich und sah nun zu dem Wasserbecken. Langsam ging sie zu diesen hin und sah rein. Das Wasser war klar und rein. Der Stein wurde tatsächlich aus natürlicher Weise zu einem Becken geformt! Wie viele Jahrhunderte es wohl dauerte, bis das Wasser sich so durchgegraben hatte? Etwas zögernd tauchte sie ihre Hand in das Wasser. Es war schön angenehm warm. Asmira lächelte entspannt und schloss die Augen. So ein warmes Bad hatte wirklich gefehlt. Sie genoss die Wärme und vergass kurz alles um sich.

Sny ging einige Schränke durch und atmete aus.

„Wo sind diese Tücher hingekommen?", fragte sie sich murmelnd und blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie dachte kurz zurück an Asmiras Mal und dann an die Legende, die eigentlich ziemlich geheim gehalten wurde. Sie erinnerte sich nun gut, als sie ausversehen auf das dicke, silberne Buch stiess. Eigentlich hatte sie nur vor, einige Lektüren durch zugehen. Doch dann fiel ihr diese kleine Truhe im Regal auf. Als der Zauberer sie dabei ertappte, war er nicht wütend oder verärgert. Im Gegenteil. Er erklärte ihr, was das für ein Buch war, und zeigte ihr einige Legenden. Aber dafür musste sie hoch und heilig schwören, dies für sich zu behalten.

Heute war Sny sehr froh, dass er ihr dies alles zeigte. Sie lernte dadurch vieles und weis vor allem Bescheid, was es mit Asmira auf sich hatte. Umso mehr war sie eigentlich sehr erstaunt, dass sie diese Legende noch miterleben durfte.

„Ha!", rief Sny triumphierend, als sie schliesslich ein Tuch fand und es aus einem Haufen zog, der sich etwas höher im Regal befand. Dabei löste sie eine kleine Lawine aus! Erschrocken schrie sie auf und hielt sie das Tuch über ihren Kopf, als alle Tücher auf sie runter fielen. Als es vorbei war sah sie auf dem Boden und ächzte.

`sowas kann doch nur mir passieren!`, dachte sie sich und sammelte hastig wahllos alle Tücher ein und stopfte sie in den Schrank. Mit mühe bekam sie die Türe zu und atmete dann aus. Vorsichtig trat sie von der Türe zurück. Sie befürchtete schon, dass sie wieder aufspringen würde und die Tücher nochmals auf dem Boden fallen würden!

„Schön zu bleiben, Tür!", flüsterte sie und lächelte dann, als diese es auch tat. Schnell griff sie nach dem Tuch, das sie für Asmira rausgesucht hatte und ging zurück zur Eingangstüre.

Als Sny durch sie trat, blieb sie erst stehen und beobachtete Asmira. Sie sass am Beckenrand und hatte ihre Hand ins Wasser getaucht. Dabei hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und sah sehr zufrieden aus. Sny schmunzelte leicht. Sie gönnte ihr diese kurze ruhe. Soweit sie wusste, wurde sie von Mr Dark entführt und war seine Gefangen. Komplett aus ihrer eigentlichen Welt gezogen und diese hinein geworfen!

Sny konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was das für ein schreckliches Gefühl sein musste. Langsam zog sie die Türe hinter sich zu und Asmira sah sofort wie aus einem Traum erwacht auf.

„Oh, entschuldige..", schnell und zog ihre Hand aus dem Wasser. Sny schüttelte hastig den Kopf „N- Nein, lass dich nicht stören!", sagte diese schnell und ging dann zu ihr.

„Ich bringe dir nur das Tuch."

Asmira sah sie schüchtern an und nickte dankend. Nun war sie wieder vollkommen zurückhaltend. Sny bemerkte dies und presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie wollte Asmira nicht so erschrecken. „ähm.. also hier.", lächelte sie schüchtern und streckte Asmira das Badetuch hin. Nachdenklich betrachtete Asmira dieses. Es war aus einem hellen Stoff und fühlte sich sehr weich an, als sie es vorsichtig an sich nahm. Noch nie hatte sie so einen Zarten Stoff in der Hand gehabt.

„Der Stoff ist ja sehr weich!", flüsterte sie leise.

Sny lächelte breit: „Ja, die ganzen Garne kommen von unseren Raupen. Sie weben wirklich sehr zarte Schnüre."

Asmira sah mit ihren blauen Augen zu Sny und war komplett verwundert.

„Sind die auch so gross wie all die Pilzen und Pflaumen in Wald?"

„Sie haben auch eine gewisse Grösse, ja", lachte nun der Lehrling auf und lächelte breit, als sie Asmiras faszinierenden Blick sah. Anscheinend musste sie wirklich über gewisse Dinge aufgeklärt werden.

„Ok, also ich lass dich mal alleine, damit du dich in Ruhe waschen kannst."

Vorsichtig zupfte Sny ein Blatt vom Baum, dessen form ein Herz hatte. Er war saftig grün, hatte kleine orange Punkte drauf und war von der Grösse her so gross wie Sny`s Hand. Etwas verwirrt nahm Asmira das Blatt in die Hand, als sie es ihr überreichte.

„Damit kannst du dich einreiben. Es wirkt wie Seife.",

„Oh ok?", meinte Asmira überrascht und betrachtete das Blatt genau.

„Und wie nennt man so was?"

„Das Blatt nennen wir Aily." lächelte Sny breit. „Es übernimmt der Duft der Blumen, die nur all zehn Jahre blühen! Deswegen wirkt es nicht nur reinigend, sondern auch noch duftend. Die Bäume wachsen fast überall im Eichbornwald."

Nun lächelte Asmira und strich über die Punkte.

„Wie praktisch."

Sny verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken und blickt leicht zur Türe.

„Also, ich gehe dann mal raus. Wenn du fertig bist, ruf mich einfach ja? Dan schauen wir, ob wir was zum Anziehen finden, das nicht so verschmutzt und zerschlissen ist."

In der Zwischenzeit im Obergeschoss des Weissen Turmes. Rayman und die anderen kamen vor wenigen Minuten an. Komplett verschmutzt und nass standen die vier Freunde in der Halle. Rayman strich sich das nasse Haar zurück. Sie warteten auf den König und dem Zauberer, die jeden Moment eintreffen sollten. Geduldig wartete alle vier und sagten nichts. Nachdem sie die dunklen Wesen verscheuchen konnten, waren alle nun erschöpft. Vor allem Rayman bemerkte, dass er nun allmählich müde war. Sachte strich er sich über die Augen.

„Also Rayman, erzähl nun, was es mit diesem Mädchen auf sich hat", unterbrach Saii die Stille. Rayman sah ihn überrascht an und grinste dann schliesslich entschuldigend.

„Oh stimmt, ich kam ja noch nicht dazu… es wundert mich eigentlich, dass du Adlerauge das Mal übersehen hattest"

Sein grinsen wurde breiter, als er Saii`s vollkommen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Mal?", wiederholte Clark perplex und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Leo sah ebenso überrascht zu Rayman.

„Moment…willst du damit sagen..?"

Rayman nickte mit einem frechen grinsen, als Leos Gesicht sich erhellte.

„Genau. Sie ist das Kind des Protoon."

Bevor Rayman weiter reden konnte schrien alle drei auf und überhäuften ihn mit Fragen! Rayman wich zurück hob lachend die Arme. Dabei versuchte er sie irgendwie zu beruhigen.

„Wie heisst sie?"

„Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

„Hatte Mr Dark sie nicht in seiner Gewalt?"

"Leute, lasst mich doch bitte ausreden! Ihr Name ist Asmira und sie konnte von Mr Dark fliehen.", versuchte Rayman eine Frage zu beantworten, wo schon aber gleich die nächste kamen. Nun schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte.

„Echt beruhigt euch doch bitte."

Dies schien zu wirken, den sie verstummten, als sie merkten, das Rayman nichts mehr sagte und die Arme verschränkte. Rayman nahm tief Luft und schloss die Augen.

„Also, Asmira konnte von Mr Dark fliehen. Sie fand mich im alten Versteck von ihm durch die Hilfe von Lums. Mehr dazu sage ich, sobald der Zauberer und der König eingetroffen sind.. den sonst muss ich die komplette Geschichte gleich Dreitausend mal erzählen."

Alle drei horchten gespannt und nickten dann verständlich. Saii legte seine Hände in seine langen Ärmel.

„Ok, das erklärt wieso sie Kleinlinge nicht erkennen konnte…"

Clark lachte auf und verschränkte belustigend die dicken arme.

„Nimmt dich das immer noch mit?" Dieser zuckte nur die schultern.

„Wieso?" Rayman sah zu Clark und dann zu Saii.

„Was hast du gesagt Saii?", fragte Rayman sofort. Denn er kannte Saii sehr gut. Dieser nahm nie ein Blatt vor dem Mund und seine Ehre als Kleinling stellte er immer an erster Stelle!

„ähm.. nun ja, ich fragte sie, woher sie den komme, das sie nicht mal einen Kleinling erkennt.", brummte er ausweichend.

„Ach Saii", stöhnte Rayman und legte sich die Hand auf sein Gesicht.

„Du hattest es bestimmt nicht gesagt, sondern geschrien?"

„Woher sollte ich wissen dass sie das Kind des Protoon ist?", erwiderte er entrüstet.

„Ok, lassen wir es dabei. Aber trotzdem hattest du sie bestimmt erschreckt. Entschuldige dich bei ihr bei Gelegenheit. Ok?"

Saii schloss die Augen. Es dauerte bis er darauf antwortete „Ok".

Rayman schmunzelte müde. Mehr bekam er auch nicht raus von Saii. Ausserdem war die Stimmung alles andere als gut. Die komplette Situation drückte auf die vier Freunde. Obwohl es gute Nachrichten gab, wussten alle, dass dies nicht für lange anhalten würde. Die Bedrohung war immer noch vorhanden. In der Halle erklang ein klacken, als sich eine Tür öffnete. Aufmerksam sahen alle vier zu dem König der Kleinlinge, der mit Globox und Murfy in die Halle kam. Murfy`s grinsen wurde breiter, als er Rayman sah.

„Sie an, der verlorene Held kehrt zurück!"

Nun lächelte Rayman leicht. Typisch Murfy. „So zur Hälfte?"

Globox lächelte alle vier an. Er war heilfroh, dass es ihnen gut geht. Doch er bemerkte die drückende Stimmung und hielt sich deswegen zurück. Der König der Kleinlinge räusperte sich.

„Nun, der Zauberer ist anscheinend noch nicht aufgetaucht. Also würde ich sagen…„

„…Das wir sofort beginnen!", erklang nun die heitere Stimme des Zauberers durch die Halle, als er durch die Türe trat. Dabei lächelte er breit, als er Rayman sah.

„Schön zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht, alter Freund! Aber nun kommen wir zur Sache."

Er überreichte die Schriftrollen dem König, der sie verwundert annahm.

„Von Sny. Sie hatte sie wirklich schnell fertig."

„Sehr gut. Ich werde sie gleich unterzeichnen, sobald wir hier fertig sind." Er sah nun zu den vier Kämpfern rüber.

„Also.. wollen wir?", dabei deutete er zu einem Tisch, der sich mitten in der Halle befand. Als sich alle um den Tisch versammelten, fragte Rayman: „ Ist asmira wohlauf?"

Der Zaubrer lass die Sorge aus seiner Stimme und lächelte ihn beruhigt an.

„Sie ist bei Sny. Und ja, ich denke sie hat sich beruhigt. Aber dazu kommen wir gleich… zuerst sollten wir uns um das Land kümmern." Beruhigt das zu hören, atmete Rayman leicht aus. Er ahnte, dass dies hier alles zu viel werden würde für sie. Langsam zog der Zauberer eine gefaltete Karte aus seinem Hemd und überreichte sie Rayman.

„Rayman?"

Er nickte mit ernster Miene und nahm die Karte an sich. In der grossen Halle herrschte nun stille, als Rayman die Karte auf dem grossen Tisch auseinander faltete und mit den Händen auseinander hielt. Hinter ihm war Clark und die beiden Kleinlinge standen neben daneben. Der König der Kleinlinge und der Zauberer waren gegenüber von Rayman und sah auf die Karte. Murfy schwebte über ihnen und Globox stand hinter Leo.

„Also..", Rayman deutet mit dem Zeigefinger über einen Teil des Eichbornwaldes. Seine Haare klebten ihn etwas im Gesicht wegen des Unwetters.

„Diese Gegend haben wir komplett abgesichert. Hier und hier ebenso. Also mit anderen Worten, wir haben die erste Armee gut abwehren können. Doch wir denken, dass sie einen neuen Versuch starten werden. Und zwar von der Seite…", Rayman strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Karte und blieb beim Meer stehen. Leo nickte leicht.

„Ausserdem waren das alles Wesen, die unter Mr Dark standen. Da wir vorhin erfahren haben, das das Kind des Protoon ja anscheinend hier sein sollte, wird er bestimmt nicht zögern, noch einen Angriff zu starten."

Rayman sah von der Karte auf und sein fragender Blick blieb beim Zauberer hängen. Dieser nickte leicht und legte seine Hand unter seinem Kinn.

„Hm.." machte er nur und schien nach zu denken. Clark legte nun seinen Arm über Rayman und deutet auf die komplette Karte.

„Also, abwehren kann man sie immer wieder."

„Die Frage ist nur wie lange? Und soweit ich hörte, ist das komplette Land der Träume davon betroffen. Klar in jedem Gebiet tut man was man kann, doch wie lange werden wir das noch durchhalte?", fragte nun Leo und atmete schwer aus.

„Wir haben das Kind des Protoon.."

„Asmira", korrigierte Rayman den König, der nun langsam nickte.

„Also Asmira. Und dadurch sind wir in Vorteil. Sobald sie ihre Kräfte entwickelt hat, kann sie das Protoon zurückbeschwören."

„Doch die Frage ist wohl eher", Saii meldete sich nun zu Worte.

„Ob nun nicht Mr Dark, durch die Anwesenheit von dem Mädchen, sich auf dem weisse Turm konzentriert? Wir wissen nicht, wie lange sie weg ist, und vielleicht dieser extreme Angriff sogar wegen ihr ist? Also wir denken das er von der Seite her angreift und.."

„Nein", sagte Rayman plötzlich und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Etwas passte nicht zusammen. Und er sah dem Zauberer an, dass er denselben Gedanken hatte.

„Es ist doch offensichtlich?", sagte nun Saii entrüstet und zeigte dorthin, wo Rayman immer noch seine Hand hatte.

„Bestimmt wird vor der Seite angreifen. Ich dachte das siehst du genauso?"

„Dazu sage ich nicht nein. Ich sage dazu nein, dass das ganze nur wegen Asmira sein sollte. Und das er nun sich darauf konzentrieren wird den Turm anzugreifen."

Rayman richtete sich auf und sah ernst in die Runde.

„Wir wissen alle, dass der Turm zu gesichert ist. Und Mr Dark weiss das auch. Also wird er niemals so dumm sein und einen direkten Angriff starten."

„Das sehe ich ebenso", brummte der Zauberer immer noch nachdenklich.

„Wo wir nun zum nächsten Thema kommen", nun sah er mit den Augen zu Rayman.

„Vor zwei Tagen wolltest du Mr Dark in seinem alten Versteck aufsuchen. Was war nun?"

Rayman lächelte schräg und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Wie wir vermutet hatten, war es eine Falle. Aber nicht... eine gewöhnliche sage ich mal...?"

Nun fing Rayman an langsam zu Berichten, was in den letzten beiden Tagen geschah. Das all die dunklen Wesen dort waren und sich an Rayman rächen wollte. Mit dem eigentlichen Ziel, Rayman einzufangen und an Mr Dark zu überbringen. Wie er Asmira begegnete, und all die Dinge, die alle noch nicht wussten. Globox stand daneben und lächelte leicht, als nun er in der Geschichte vorkam.

In der Zwischenzeit im Untergeschoss des weissen Turmes. Das Bad tat ihr richtig gut. Asmira war nun etwas entspannter und rubbelte sich mit dem Tuch trocken. Nun sauber durch das warme Wasser strich sie ihre nassen, schwarzen Haare aus ihrem schönen Gesicht und sah zur Türe. Sachte wickelte sie das Tuch um ihren Körper.

„Sny?", rief sie etwas schüchtern und wartete einen Moment ab. Dabei hielt sie das Tuch fest um zu verhindern, dass es nicht runter rutschte. Sny stand vor der Türe und hörte Asmira. Vorsichtig öffnete sie diesen einen Spalt.

„Ja?", rief sie ohne reinzusehen.

„Ich bin fertig..", meinte Asmira mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

Sny sah nun zur Türe und zögerte.

„Bist du auch bedeckt?", fragte sie nun schüchtern. Darauf konnte Asmira nicht anders als lachte.

„Ja bin ich, keine Sorge."

„Ok, ich komme rein."

Langsam öffnete sie Türe nun mehr und sah trotzdem zur Sicherheit erst durch den Spalt, ehe sie eintrat. Asmira lächelte sie leicht an, als sie sah, wie schüchtern sie nun war.

„Schon gut, wir beide sind ja Mädchen oder?", lächelte Asmira breit. Sny nickte und erwiderte ihr lächeln leicht.

„Na ja.. also komm, wir müssen zu einem anderen Raum. Aber keine Sorge, ist gleich um die Ecke und.. wir sind alleine hier unten."

Nun wurde Asmira leicht rot und nickte langsam.

„Ok"

Sny lächelte sie beruhigt an und nahm vorsichtig ihre Kleider und Schuhe auf.

„Ich gehe vor. Keine Sorge, da ist wirklich niemand. Und deine alten Klamotten... na ja, hängt dir was an ihnen?"

Asmira betrachtete den Haufen ihn Sny`s Armen und dachte nun nach. Das einzige, was von ihrer alten Heimat geblieben war. Dreckig und zerschlissen, aber doch von ihrer alten Welt. Sny bemerkte, das sich ihr Blick nun komplett veränderte. Sie wurde traurig. Sny biss sich auf die eigene Zunge.

`Wieso frage ich nur so was dummes?!` „ähm sonst.."

Doch Asmira schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte sie sanft an.

„Nein ist schon gut. Kannst sie entsorgen... sie sind so wie so zerschlissen und... ja."

Sie zuckte die Schulter. Sny nickte langsam und sah sie vorsichtig an.

„Ganz sicher?"

Asmira sah sie stumm an und nickte.

„Ja."

Sny presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ok.. also komm", sagte sie leise. Asmira folgte Sny aus den Termen. Als sie beide bei der Tür waren, sahen sie vorsichtig nun in den Gang. Zuerst in die Seite, woher sie kamen, und dann zu der Seite, wo lang sie mussten. Es war wirklich niemand hier. Ausser den Lums, die durch die Gänge schwebten. Langsam traten beide aus der Türe und gingen nun zum anderen Raum. Dabei sah sich Asmira immer unsicher um. Was wenn nun doch noch jemanden ihnen begegnet? Mit leicht errötetem Gesicht ging sie nun etwas hastiger und ihre Hände klammerten sich nun fest an das Tuch. Sny bog hastig um die Ecken und blieb dann stehen. Erschrocken machte Asmira halt und prallte leicht in Sny`s rücken.

„ähhhhhhh Nicooo! Was für eine Überraschung dich hier zu sehen!", lachte Sny verlegen und bemerkte schon, wie Asmira sich mit ihren Händen in ihr Rücken klammerte. Nico sah sie verwirrt an und blickte nun leicht an ihr vorbei.

„Wer ist denn das?"

„ähm, ne Freundin! Wir müssen auch gleich weiter!" Asmira bemerkte, wie Sny sie sachte mit ihrer Hand an die Wand führte und immer steht's vor ihr blieb. Erleichtert darüber legte sie Sny dankend die Stirn auf den Rücken. Sie bemerkte, wie ihr Blut immer mehr in ihre Wangen schoss. Sny drehte sich langsam gemeinsam mit ihr und ging so an den Kleinling vorbei, der sie immer verwirrter betrachtete.

„Alllsooooooo, bis dann!", hob Sny die Hand und ging langsam mit Asmira im Rücken rückwärts. Nico schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf und ging seines Weges. Schnell griff Sny nach der Türklinke, als sie bei der Türe ankamen und öffnete diese. Hastig schlüpfte Asmira durch den Spalt. Sny folgte ihr und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dann seufzend daran. Beide sahen sich lang an, bis sie schliesslich plötzlich loslachten.

„Das war echt knapp!", lachte Sny.

„Stell dir mal dieses Bild vor, wo wir da gestanden haben!"

Asmira lachte nur und hielt sich den Bauch fest. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal wieder so lachen konnte wie jetzt gerade mit Sny! Als sie sich beruhigt haben, ging Sny zu einem Korb und legte die alten Klamotten von Asmira hinein. Asmira sah sich nun im Raum um. Er war nicht gerade gross, aber anscheinend nur, weil die vielen Kleiderschränke den runden Raum füllten! In der Mitte befand sich eine Ablage Fläche, wo man sich hinsetzen konnte.

„Ok, also schauen wir mal, was wir hier so finden", meinte nun Sny und öffnete auch schon die erste Schranktüren.

„öhm.. ich denke diese Hose hier geht dir nicht oder?", drehte sie sich nun mit einer Hose zu Asmira, die nun leicht lachte. Sie war aus einem weissen Stoff und nur für Kleinlinge geschnitten. Sny lächelte breit und betrachtet die kleinen Hosen.

„Ich finde die echt putzig! Allgemein Kleinlinge finde ich einfach das süsseste, was es auf der Welt gibt!", sagte sie nun mit leicht erhöhte Stimme und bewegte sich leicht hin und her mit ihrem Körper. Dabei lächelte sie entzückt!

Asmira schmunzelte darüber. Langsam setzte sie sich auf die Ablage und lehnte ihre Kopf auf einer Hand, während sie mit der anderen immer noch das Tuch festhielt.

„Ja sie sind wirklich süss. Doch heute erschreckten sie mich nur. Einer schrie mich an und die anderen.. na ja, starrten mich an."

Sny stellte den Kopf schräg. „Derjenige der schrie… hatte der einen chinesischen Akzent?" Asmira dachte kurz nach und nickte dann langsam.

„Dann war das saii. Keine Sorge, der fährt leicht aus der Haut, aber hat echt ein gutes Herz. Und na ja.. sie starrten so weil..."

„Ich weiss schon", sprach Asmira schnell und legte ihre linke Hand auf ihr Muttermal. Bevor etwas Weiteres gesagt werden konnte, sah Asmira zu ihr und lächelte leicht.

„Kannst du mich nun etwas aufklären was diese Welt betrifft? Rayman und Globox hatten mich zwar schon etwas über den Eichbornwald…", Asmira sah nun in die Luft und zählte an ihren Finger ab, welche Orte sie schon hörte.

„…Land der wandelnden Seelen und.. öhm, einem Sumpf aufgeklärt?"

„Der Zaubersumpf der Kröten", korrigierte Sny Asmira lächelnd und drehte sich zum Schrank, damit sie die Hose wieder zurück verstauen konnte. Langsam begann Sny Asmira alles über die restlichen Welten zu erzählen, während sie den Schrank durchsuchte. Gespannt hörte Asmira zu und fragte auch was, wenn sie es nicht verstand. Sie unterhielten sich sehr lange und vergassen dadurch komplett die Zeit. Aber eilig hatten sie es ja nicht. Der Zauberer meinte noch zu Sny, sie solle sich zeit lassen.

Nachdem Sny Asmira einiges über ihre Welt erzählt und gelernt hatte, öffnete sie eine weitere Schranktüre. „Man, hier hat es nur Dinge für Kleinlinge!", ächzte sie deprimiert.

Asmira lächelte nun breit: „Soll ich mal die Hosen anprobieren, die du mir gezeigt hast?"

Sny lachte auf und hielt plötzlich inne, als sie auf was stiess. Sofort griff sie in den Schrank.

„Na endlich!" Hastig zog sie das Gewand raus und ging zu ihr. Asmira sah mit einem vielsagenden Blick das Kleidungstück an, wo Sny ihr hinhielt. Es war komplett weis und man konnte schon erkennen, dass es ein Gewand war.

„Probiere das mal an.", sagte Sny schnell und grinste dabei breit. Zögernd nahm Asmira das Kleidungsstück in ihre Hände und betrachtete es.

„Das ist ein Gewand. Darin sehe ich doch bestimmt wie eine Hohepriesterin aus", sagte sie nun mit einem entschuldigenden lächeln. Sny zuckte die Schulter.

„Komm, es wird bestimmt nicht so schlimm aussehen! Ich dreh mich um. Sag Bescheid wenn du es an hast ja?"

„Ok", meinte Asmira, als Sny ihr den Rücken zudrehte und sich sogar die Augen zuhielt. Langsam richtete sich Asmira auf und hielt das Gewand vor sich. Vorsichtig betrachtete sie das Gewand und schlüpfte dann mit ihren Armen durch die langen Ärmel. Erstaunt darüber, wie weich dieser Stoff ist strich sie nun das Gewand über ihren Kopf. Vorsichtig lockerte sie das Tuch und lässt es dann auf dem Boden fallen. Sachte strich sie sich das Gewand an ihren Körper glatt. Mit einem etwas deprimierten Gesicht sah sie runter. Das Gewand fühlte sich nicht nur wie ein Sack an, es hing auch so runter!

„ähm…", meinte asmira mit einem gequälten Blick und sah zu Sny.

„Sny?" Vorsichtig drehte sich Sny um und senkte ihre Hände. Mit grossen Augen betrachtete sie Asmiras Gewand und legte dann ihre Hand auf ihrem Mund. Asmira hörte, wie sie sich zusammen reisen musste nicht loszulachen, und sah es ihr nun auch an. Doch lange konnte sie es nicht halten und lachte prustend los.

„Ich sagte doch ich sehe wie eine Hohepriesterin darin aus!", rief nun Asmira aus und lachte. Sny konnte sich kaum einkriegen und winkte mit der Hand ab.

„Du siehst nicht nur wie eine Hohepriesterin aus, sondern wie eine Heilige!", lachte sie und hielt sich den Bauch fest. Asmira lachte mit und sah dann verzweifelt zum Gewand runter.

„Bitte zwinge mich nicht es an zu behalten."

Als sich Sny etwas eingekriegt hatte schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und ging hastig zum Schrank „Keine Sorge, tue ich nicht.. obwohl es einfach so perfekt passt!"

„Passt? Ach so.. verstehe..", meinte nun Asmira leise und sah zu Boden. Sny sah sofort zu Asmira und hob die Hände.

„ähm nein ich meinte weil du ja.. sozusagen eine Figur aus einer Sage bist, die sich eigentlich erst in vielen Tausend Jahren verwirklichen sollte."

„Das meinte ich ja auch", sagte nun Asmira leicht. „Ich glaube die würden da oben einen Herzinfarkt kriegen, wenn ich so rumlaufe."

Nun lachte sie leicht, als sie es sich auf lustige Art und Weise vorstellte. Sny lachte und zwinkerte ihr zu: „Wollen wir es testen?"

„Lieber nicht.", lächelte Asmira und setzte sich wieder auf die Ablage hin. Wenigstens sass sie nicht nur mit einem Tuch da. Und dieser Stoff war schön angenehm und weich. Sny durchstöberte wieder den Schrank und atmete aus, als sie einige Kleider zur Seite schiebt.

„Hm", machte sie plötzlich und nahm nun was aus dem Schrank. Sie betrachtete es lange. Asmira sah zu ihr und versuchte was zu erkennen.

„Es ist leider alles in weiss, aber ich denke.. das hier geht!"

„Aber wieso sollte Mr Dark dich entführen wollen?", fragte der König der Kleinlinge zu Rayman, als er ihnen alles schilderte. Selbst Leo und Saii sahen Rayman dabei fragend an. Der Zauberer schien immer noch in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Rayman zuckte die Schulter.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Irgendwas muss er sich dabei gedacht haben, wenn er schon so was Plant."

„Jedenfalls müssen wir aufpassen", sagte der Zauberer plötzlich.

„Wenn er es nun auch auf dich abgesehen hat, ist das sehr gefährlich."

Rayman lächelte frech: „Soll er doch nur probieren. Er sah ja dann schon, das ich nicht so einfach zum Einfangen bin."

„Er mag gesehen haben, dass du nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzt, doch jetzt wird er erstrecht was neues versuchen!"

Stille. Dieser Satz schien alle zum Nachdenken zu bringen. Murfy ächzte auf. „Leute, diese drückende Stimmung macht mich wahnsinnig! Also wir wissen, das Mr Dark, wer hätte es gedacht, was verrücktes in Schilde führt. Er hat immer noch Ly und das Protoon. Wir hingegen haben aber Asmira!"

Rayman sah mit den Augen auf die Karte. Ly… er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was Mr Dark mit ihr machte. Dieser Gedanken liess im einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Jedenfalls hatte Murfy die Punkte genannt. Leicht sah er zu ihm hoch.

„Danke für die zusammen Fassung Murfy. Jedenfalls müssen wir was machen! Selbst wann Asmira nun das Protoon zurückholt, hat er noch Ly! Und es mag sein, das er mich will... aber ich werde nicht tatenlos hier rumsitzen und Ly in Stich lassen!"

Clark grinste nun breit.

„Das ist rayman live. Doch wie willst du das machen? Du weisst nicht wo er sich aufhält. Und ja, du bist auch in Gefahr wen man es so betrachtet."

Rayman schloss die Augen und lachte kurz auf.

„Wenn er mich wirklich will... dann wird er versuchen mich zu holen.. richtig?"

Nun sahen alle zu Rayman. Der Zauberer schüttelte sofort den Kopf, als er Rayman Gedankengänge erahnte.

„Oh nein! Vergiss es!"

„Was?", fragte der König sofort und sah vom Zauberer zu Rayman immer hin und her. „Was denn? Nun sprecht!", rief er mit seiner sanften Stimme schrill. Der Zauberer deutet mit dem Zauberstab auf Rayman. Alle schreckten auf und betrachteten den Zauberstab.

„Wenn du diese schnaps Idee durchführen möchtest, Sperr ich dich ein!", drohte er Rayman. Nun lächelte Rayman frech und verschränkte die Arme.

„Was den für eine Idee?"

„Komm schon Rayman! Hör auf damit! Du wirst dich nicht im Austausch von ly anbieten und so zu Mr Dark zu gelangen!"

Raymans selbstischeres Grinsen wurde nur noch zu einem Schmunzeln. Der Zauberer kannte Rayman wirklich sehr gut um selbst seine kleinsten Ideen zu erahnen. Und mit dem was er sagte, lag er richtig. Alle sahen mit grossen Augen zu Rayman. Globox erschreckte.

„Rayman bist du wahnsinnig? Wenn er dich erstmals in die Hände bekommt, bist du Tod."

Rayman sah zu Globox.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Wieso wohl hat er mich am Leben gelassen, als er die Möglichkeit hatte mich zu töten? Er hat was vor... und mir bleibt wirklich nichts anderes übrig, als da.. mitzuspielen."

„Nein, das tust du nicht", schrie nun der Zauberer. Dies liess selbst Rayman aufschrecken. Noch nie hatte er den Zauberer so gesehen.

„Rayman, er hat was mit dir vor, das niemals für dich gut sein kann! Und wenn du ihn seinen Händen bist, ist alles verloren! Verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Stumm sah Rayman ernst zum Zauberer. Sicher wusste er das. Doch welche Wahl blieb ihm?

Murfy sah vorsichtig zu den beiden, immer hin und her und gespannt was als nächstes kommen könnte. Dieses mahl war Rayman sich seiner sicher. Nicht wie im Zimmer vor wenigen Tage, als er Kopflos losstürzen wollte! Dies erschreckte Murfy! Rayman ging immer auf hohes Risiko für die Welt und seinen Freunden. Doch muss dieses Opfer sein? War das wirklich der einzige Weg, um an Mr Dark ranzukommen?

„Zauberer, ich weiss, dass diese Idee reiner selbst Mord ist! Doch welche haben wir den sonst?", fragte Rayman vorsichtig. Denn der Zauberer war nun richtig wütend! Immer noch den Zauberstab gezückt stand er da und blieb dabei sehr ernst.

„Es gibt bestimmt andere Lösungen..! Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich selbst für uns alle Opferst!"

„Dafür willst du lieber Ly opfern oder wie?", sagte Rayman jetzt nun etwas gereizt und stützte sich furchtlos auf dem Tisch ab. Er war kein kleines Kind mehr, und er wusste die Sorge seiner Freunde zu schätzen. Es war immer ein Risiko. Bei jeder Gefahr, die das Land hatte, ist Rayman jegliche gefahren eingegangen! Doch noch nie hatte sich der Zauberer so quer gestellt, wenn es um so was ging! Vertraute der Zauberer ihm nicht, oder wusste er was, dass sie alle zusammen nicht wussten?

„äh Leute, beruhigt euch ok?", sagte nun Murfy ängstlich und flog über die beiden.

„Murfy, halt dich daraus!", sagte der Zauberer zähneknirschend darauf.

„Entschuldige, aber ihr macht mir langsam allmählich Angst!", meinte Murfy tonlos und schluckte trocken.

„Da bist du nicht der einzige", wisperte Globox zu Murfy hoch und machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Rayman sah den Zaubrer nun nachdenklich an.

„Seit wann machst du so ein Drama wenn es um so was geht? Was weist du?", meinte Rayman nun ernst und wich dem Blick von dem Zauberer nicht aus, der nun harter wurde. Dafür bemerkte Rayman, das Clark und die Kleinlinge erschrocken zurück wichen. Der König der Kleinlinge machte auch einen Schritt zurück.

„Könntet ihr uns bitte kurz alleine lassen?", sagte der Zauberer nun etwas ruhiger. Aber sein blick, der so mörderisch war, blieb. Furchtlos sah Rayman weiterhin den Zauberer an und lies sich nichts anmerken. Langsam verzogen sich alle. Als die Türe geschlossen wurde, war es noch eine Weile still zwischen ihnen. Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien nun elektrisierend zu sein!

„Nun?" fragte Rayman frech. „Ich höre?"

Der Zauberer blieb ernst und wütend!

„Du weisst, ich kenne Mr Dark sehr gut! Er wird etwas mit dir vorhaben, das alles andere als gut verlaufen wird! Er kennt deine Kräfte und weiss genau, was er damit machen kann! Er wird deine gesamte Kräfte so einnehmen, das du nichts mehr machen kannst!"

„Dieses Risiko gehe ich ein! Wie immer bei all den Gefahren die waren! Mir ist lieber, das er Ly frei lässt, als das er sie noch am Ende foltert oder sonstiges!", meinte Rayman wütend und wich nicht zurück als sich nun jetzt auch der Zauberer über den Tisch beugte und ihn immer noch voller Wut ansah.

„Rayman, fordere mich nicht heraus! Ich sperre dich weg, wenn du es auch nur wagen sollst dich zu seiner Burg zu begeben!"

Rayman schlug nun mit der Faust auf dem Tisch und schrie jetzt mit geschlossenen Augen: „Soll ich also tatenlos hier sitzen und warten, bis er noch am Ende die Barriere des Turms durchbricht und sich dann Asmira holt?!"

Nun war es der Zauberer, dessen Gesicht weicher wurde. Rayman öffnete seine Augen und sah in wütend an.

„Es mag sein, das es beinahe unmöglich ist! Doch was ich gelernt habe in all den Jahren ist, das jedes Schutzschild durchbrochen werden kann! Und ich wette dass du das genau weist! Irre ich mich oder liege ich da richtig?! Los sag es mir!"

Der Zauberer senkte seinen Zauberstab und legte in auf dem Tisch. Dabei sah er auf diesen hinunter und atmete lange aus. „Nein du liegst richtig."

Seine drohende Stimme blieb aber.

„Also wo liegt das Problem?! Sag mir doch endlich was du weist! Sag mir endlich was du so befürchtest!", rief rayman weiter und sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Was hat Mr Dark mit mir vor?!", setzte er noch eine oben drauf und ballte die Faust. Nun sah der Zauberer vom Tisch auf. Sein Blick war äusserst ernst.

„Rayman...ich kann dir das nicht sagen."

„Versuch es!", zischte Rayman. Nun atmete der Zaubrer tief aus und sein ernster Blick wurde nun ganz weich.

„Es ist mehr eine Vermutung. Aber es spricht alles dafür. Und wenn es geschehen sollte, dan... ist wirklich alles verloren!"

Ausserhalb des Raumes standen die vier vor der Türe und hörten, als Rayman schrie. Globox zuckte mit Murfy zusammen. Saii sagte was auf Chinesisch, das wie in fluchen klang.

„Ok ich muss zugeben, ich verstehe die Befürchtung des Zauberers nun auch nicht… ich meine wir reden hier von Rayman", meinte Leo leise.

Clark nickte leicht: „Die wird er bestimmt Rayman gleich erklären.."

„Der Zauberer hat seine Gründe.. aber die Idee von Rayman, so gefährlich sie auch sein sollte, ist die einzige Lösung. Der Turm mag sicher sein... aber sobald Asmira dann das Protoon zurück beschworen hat, wird es nur noch schlimmer. Mr Dark wird das nicht so leicht hinnehmen.", meinte der König der Kleinlinge nachdenklich und sah zu den Schriftrollen runter, die der Zauberer im gab.

„Morgen muss ich diese Rolle abschicken.. dann gibt es eine Versammlung, mit allen Königen, wo wir die nächsten Schritte besprechen werden."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe des Raumes. Der Zauberer sah zu ihnen und nickte in den Raum. „Wir können fortfahren."

„Alles wieder ok zwischen euch?", meinte Murfy beiläufig, als sie alle nun in den Raum gingen.

„Es war immer alles ok zwischen uns, Murfy. Nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit", lächelte er nun wieder. Murfy grinste breit: „Also das war wirklich eine krasse Meinungsverschiedenheit wenn du mich fragst."

Rayman war bei Tisch und sah müde zu ihnen.

„Keine Sorge Murfy.. so was kann vorkommen oder?", meinte er mit einem kleinem Lächeln. Leo und Saii sahen sich verwirrt an. Clark kratzte sich am Kopf und sah zum Zauberer hinunter.

„Sag mal, hast du ihn mit einem Zauber belegt?"

Der Zauberer lachte auf und winkte leicht ab. „Nein. Wir klärten nur alles!"

„Und was hat dich umstimmen lassen?", fragte Saii und legte seine Hände in seinen langen Ärmel.

„Nun... wir haben eine Lösung."

Alle stellten sich wieder um den Tisch auf und der Zauberer räusperte sich.

„Also.. ich habe die Befürchtung, wenn Rayman seinen Plan durchzieht, das Mr Dark ihn dann Kontrolliert. Das würde jedenfalls einiges erklären."

„In wie fern kontrollieren?", fragte nun der König der Kleinlinge verblüfft.

„Indem er mir einen Zauber auf den Hals jagt, der mich alles tun lässt, was er möchte.", meinte nun Rayman dazu und strich sich die verklebten Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Nun nickten alle.

„Ok, das macht extremen Sinn", meinte Murfy nachdenklich.

„Aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit, dies zu verhindern. Falls es dazu kommen sollte, muss ich einen Trank mischen, den Rayman dann aus dieser Trance nimmt."

„Und wieso musstest du dafür dann so ausrasten?", meinte nun Murfy mit seiner coolen Art und verschränkte dir Arme. Der Zauberer seufzte.

„Ich habe mein Gründe Murfy. Den dieser trank zu brauen ist nicht nur extrem mühsam, sondern auch ziemlich kompliziert. Und es setzt rayman zwei Tage lang ausser Gefecht."

„Oh ok..", erwiderte Murfy verwundert. Der Zauberer sah von Murfy weg in die Runde.

„Also.. es sieht wohl so aus, dass wir den Plan durchziehen werden, sobald Asmira mit ihrer Ausbildung vorwärts gekommen ist. Früher geht nicht, weil der Trank lange braucht.."

Rayman schloss die Augen und atmete aus. Ly wird eine Weile warten müssen, das Rayman gar nicht in den Kram Paste. Aber es ging nicht anders.

„Ly muss also diese Zeit.. ausharren?", fragte Clark nun betrüb.

„Leider.." flüsterte Rayman.

Nun war es wieder still. Die ganze Sache bedrückte alle. Nach einer Minute räusperte sich der König der Kleinlinge.

„Also kommen wir langsam mal zum nächsten. Rayman, du sagtest vorhin, das du weisst, wie Asmira Mr Dark entkommen konnte?"

Rayman öffnete die Augen. „Nun ja, aber ich finde, das sollte… sie dann selber erzählen. Jedenfalls nachdem sie sich etwas ausgeruht hatte. Ich denke, sie kann die Sache besser erläutern als ich."

„Hm, also sollten wir damit bis morgen warten?", fragte nun Saii verwirrt. Leo nahm seufzend sein Stirnband vom Kopf und drückte das restliche Wasser vom Regen aus.

„Besser ist es… vor allem nachdem du sie etwas erschreckt hattest. Und wir alle müssen uns auch mal langsam... waschen", meinte er mit einem kleinem lächeln. Clark grinste breit.

„Ach, so etwas schmutz tut jedem mal gut!"

„Aber nicht 24 Stunden lang.", lächelte rayman und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Der chinesische Kleinling deutete auf Rayman.

„Ja bei dir sind es 24 Stunden! Ausserdem sollte man mal deine Kratzer ansehen."

Rayman winkte müde ab. Der ganze Tag war wieder mehr, als Rayman sich erhofft hatte: Stress pur, mit Action und einer hitzigen Diskussion. Nun sehr müde gähnte Rayman auf. Der Zaubrer lächelte leicht den König der Kleinlinge an.

„Ok, ich würde sagen, dann haben wir alles besprochen. Am besten ist es, wenn wir nun uns um einige Angelegenheiten kümmern. Ausserdem muss ich dringend nach Sny sehen."

Rayman sah zum Zauberer. So viel ihm der Zaubrer verriet, sollte sich Sny um Asmira kümmern. Ausserdem war es lange her, als er Sny das letzte Mal sah.

„Darf ich dich da begleiten", fragte Rayman den Zauberer, den ihn nun mit seinem breiten Lächeln ansah.

„Dieses Mal solltest du wirklich mal auf dich schauen"

Er hob den Zeigefinger. „Das heisst geh dich baden und leg dich aufs Ohr! Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag!"

Nun grinste Rayman verlegen und strich sich durch das feuchte Haar. Bevor er darauf antworten konnte, griff Clark den Helden, der aufschreckte.

„Clark, was soll das?"

Dieser grinste nur breit und winkte dem Zauberer zu.

„Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich darum!"

Rayman blies sich eine Haarstränge aus seinem Gesicht und stützte sein Kopf auf der Hand ab. Gegen Clarks griff konnte er nichts machen.

„Aber waschen werde ich mich gefälligst selbst.", sagte nun Rayman mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Clark lachte los und ging mit seinen grossen Schritten durch die Halle. Gefolgt von den Kleinlingen und Globox. Murfy blieb vorerst beim König der Kleinlinge und dem Zauberer, die noch was beredeten.

Globox sah zu Rayman hoch. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Machte mir schon sorgen, als Asmira und ich alleine loszogen."

Der Held sah zu Globox runter und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Lieb von dir, aber musst du nicht…, ausserdem bekam ich ja Unterstützung."

Leo lachte los und schlug die flache Hand auf sein Knie „Unterstützung?! Du hast eine komplette Luftschiff flotte alleine versenkt!"

Rayman kratzte sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln den Kopf. „ähm na ja.."

„Keine Ausflüchte, wir haben es alle gesehen.", grinste Saii breit und sagte daraufhin etwas auf Chinesisch, das wie eine Verwunderung klang. Rayman sah zu Clark runter:

„Bitte lass mich runter", wich Rayman dieses Gespräch aus.

„Erst wenn wir unten sind. Schliesslich habe ich es dem Zauberer versprochen!"

„Ach komm schon… ich kann wirklich selber laufen", seufzte Rayman und versuchte aus dem Griff von Clark zu kommen. Wie er es aber bereits wusste, schlug der versuch fehl und gab es auf.

„Ok, dann trage mich eben runter", brummte Rayman mit einem kleinem lächeln und verschränkte die Arme.

Sny öffnete die Tür ihres Zimmers und lies Asmira eintreten. Etwas schüchtern sah sie sich um. Das Zimmer des Lehrlings war nicht gross, aber sehr gemütlich und hell. Gegenüber vom der Türe lag das Fenster. Das Bett stand vor dem Fenster. Vor dem Bett entdeckte Asmira eine hölzerne Truhe, dessen Farbe leicht bläulich war. Der Kleiderschrank stand rechts von der Türe. Mit Pergament überfüllt, stand der Schreibtisch gegenüber dem Bett. Daneben befand sich ein kleines Bücheregal. Asmira blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie nun den Spiegel entdeckte. Er stand an der Wand zwischen dem Bett und dem Schrank. Vorsichtig ging Asmira darauf zu. Das Gesicht des Mädchens im Spiegel sah sie überrascht an. Dessen schwarze Haare waren durch die nässe leicht gewellt. Die weisse Bluse mit den kurzen Ärmel die sie trug, hatte ein markantes schönes Muster und umschmeichelte ihrer Taille. Die Hosen, die ebenso weiss waren, sassen perfekt.

Aber dies schien Asmira nicht zu erschrecken. Sondern die Haut ihres Gesichts, die nun Zart und makellos wirkte! Es sah beinahe so aus, als ob sie Make-up trug. Selbst ihre Augen wirkten auf ihre natürliche Weise grösser und schöner! Mit offenem Mund blieb Asmira vor dem Spiegel stehen.

„Was ist mit mir passiert?!", frage sie ausser Atem und sah mit ihren blauen Augen zu ihrem Hals. Eigentlich befände sich dort eine Narbe. Doch diese war verschwunden! Erschrocken legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf die Haut, wo einst ihre Narbe sass und strich darüber. Sny trat zu ihr und verschränkte schüchtern ihre Arme.

„Nun.. alles was du in der anderen Welt hattest.. blieb dort.", meinte sie mit einem kleinem und vorsichtigen lächeln. Schockiert drehte sich Asmira abrupt um und erschreckte Sny leicht, die zurück zuckte.

„Was?!", schrie Asmira auf und sah wieder mit wehenden Haaren zu Spiegel.

„Du willst mir echt weis machen, das mich diese Welt von Tag zu Tag verändert?!" dabei strich sie mit beiden Händen über ihr Gesicht und erschreckte, wie weich ihre Haut nun war!

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht!", sagte Sny schnell und drehte Asmira zu sich um, die immer noch komplett fassungslos und schockiert war.

„ähm.. Das was du im Spiegel siehst, warst immer du! Nur das diese Welt anders ist. Und wahrscheinlich nun alles von dir, auf dich anders wirken lässt. Und so Dinge wie Narben..", Sny zuckte die Schultern und schmunzelte das verstörte Mädchen leicht an „Blieben in deiner alten Welt."

„Aber", stammelte Asmira und legte sich die Hand an die Stirn, als sie nun schockiert zu Boden sah.

„Ich meine.. aber.."

Sny setzte Asmira langsam auf das Bett und lies sich neben sie nieder.

„Asmira, ist alles gut. Du siehst wie immer aus. Nur das du es nie bemerkt hattest."

„Ach ja?", stöhnte Asmira dann mit einem nun hysterischem kleinem lächeln. Daran könnte was dran sein. Denn sie betrachtete sich selbst nie als überragend hübsch und hatte eher wenig Selbstwertgefühl. Dies wurde auch viel durch ihre Mitschüler beigetragen, die sie des Öfteren ausstiessen.

Umso mehr erschreckte sie es, was sie im Spiegel eben sah. Sny zögerte erst, ehe sie ihre Hand sachte auf Asmira nun leicht zittrige Hand legte.

„Glaub mir doch", lächelte Sny Asmira nun schüchtern an. „Du hast immer so ausgesehen."

„Ok?", ächzte Asmira und atmete zittrig aus. Dieser Anblick warf das Mädchen nun komplett aus der Bahn! Vorsichtig sah sie abermals zum Spiegel, dessen Spiegelbild sie ebenso vorsichtig ansah. Sny hatte Recht, es war immer noch sie.

`Nur.. in der Welt angepasst?`, dachte sie sich und atmete schwer aus.

„Oh Mann.. wieso kann mal nichts kommen, das mich nicht so erschrickt?"

Sny sah nun etwas nachdenklich zu Boden. Asmira war gerade mal wenige Tage ihn ihrer Welt, und hatte wahrscheinlich bisher nie ein Spiegelbild von sich gesehen. Trotz all dem, fand Sny, das Asmira sehr stark war. Sie nahm die ganze Geschichte an. Trotz einigen erschrecken, schien sie doch es dann zu schlucken und weiter zu machen.

„Also.. ich finde du machst das… sehr gut bisher.", sah Sny nun wieder zu Asmira.

„Ich meine.. ich weiss nicht, was du genau durch gemacht hattest... aber das was ich hörte, war schon sehr viel."

Nun sah Asmira überrascht zu Sny, die nun schräg lächelte.

„Ich an deiner Stelle hätte mich wahrscheinlich in ein Ecken verkrochen und rumgeheult"

„Na ja.. ich heulte ja.."

„Oh.. entschuldige", sagte Sny nun leiser. Asmira sah Sny lange an, die nun beschämt zu Boden sah. Sie wusste nicht genau, was Asmira durchgemacht hatte. Aber dennoch versuchte sie ihr irgendwie zu helfen und zu verstehen. Nun lächelte Asmira traurig.

„Ist schon gut.. du konntest es ja nicht wissen."

Sie bemerkte, wie Sny nun nichts mehr sagte. Ihre braunen Haare bedeckten ihr schönes Gesicht und hinderten Asmira, ihre Miene zu deuten. Nun atmete Asmira aus und dachte nach. In ihrer alten Welt, war sie eigentlich niemals ängstlich, wenn es um ihr Muttermal ging. Doch seid alle hinter ihr und dem muttermahl her waren, schämte sie sich sogar leicht dafür. Es war ihr regelrecht unangenehm im Mittelpunkt zu Stehen. Aber sie war das Kind des Protoon und das Muttermahl gehörte zu ihr! Genauso wie die Welt, wo sie nun war. Die schrecklichen Dinge, die sich in den letzten Tag zugetragen hatten, wollte sie am liebsten von sich schieben! Was ihr auch wenige Stunden gelang.

Nur Rayman konnte sie davon erzählen. Doch Asmira wusste, dass die ganze Sache sie verschlingen wird, wenn sie weiter sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit erschreckte! Asmira presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie musste sich stellen… hier und jetzt!

„Sny?", sagte sie plötzlich in die Stille und sah vorsichtig mit den Augen zu ihr. Sny rührte sich nicht.

„ Ich weiss, dass die bestimmt genauso viele Fragen auf der Zunge brennen, wie es bei mir war.. und ausserdem bemerkte ich schon, wie du einen Blick auf meinem Muttermahl erhascht hast."

Nun nahm Asmira langsam Sny`s Hand, die sie auf ihrer gelegt hatte. Zögernd führte sie die Hand zu ihrem rechten Oberarm, wo sich das Muttermahl befand.

„Bitte, schau nur wenn es dich interessiert.", lächelte sie Sny an, die nun komplett verwirrt war und vorsichtig zu ihr schaute.

„ähm..", keuchte sie nun überrumpelt. Asmira lachte leicht.

„Ich muss mich schliesslich auch mal dem ganzen stellen oder nicht? Also nur zu."

Vorsichtig räusperte sich Sny und nahm ihre Hand etwas von Asmiras Muttermahl, um es zu betrachten. Ihr Blick erhellte sich, als sie es bemusterte.

„Wirklich interessant", flüsterte sie nun neugierig und strich sachte über das Muster.

„Das Muttermal sieht wirklich wie das Protoon selbst aus. Nur... mit diesem in sich verschlungene Muster viel schöner!"

„Wirklich?", fragte nun Asmira überrascht und sah mit den Augen zu ihrem Mal.

„Wie sieht eigentlich das Protoon aus?"

„Es ist eine rote Kugel. In etwa der Grösse", hob nun Sny leicht ihre Hände und zeigte so ihr in wie gross das Protoon war. Gespannt und neugierig betrachtete Asmira Sny`s Hände.

„In der Mitte befinde sich weitere Kugeln… wie Lichter sehen sie aus, die sich in einander drehen... es ist sehr schwierig zu erklären.", lächelte Sny und senkte ihre Hände.

Nun fingen beide wieder an zu reden. Doch dieses mal fragte Sny Asmira über ihre Welt aus. Asmira erzählte ihr danach sogar langsam, was genau geschehen war, als Mr Dark in ihr Leben eintrat und die ganze Sache ins Rollen brachte.

Die Stunden vergingen… Mr Dark sah auf eine Karte runter, die er auf einem grossen runden Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. Es stellte die komplette Welt der Träume dar. Mit seinen bösen, funkelnden Augen sah er über die komplette Karte. Seine Armee hatte einige Gebiete eingenommen. Aber natürlich gab es Gebiete, die sich zur Wehr setzten.

Nachdem Mr Dark den ganzen Tag an einem Trank experimentiert hatte, stand er nun mit einem eher genervten Blick da. Der Trank mag gelungen sein, doch eine schwierig zu beschaffene Zutat fehlte ihm noch!

Und seine Armee hatte kläglich ihm Eichbornwald versagt!

„Dieser verfluchte Rayman!", zischte Mr Dark und schlug mit der Faust auf die Karte. Natürlich konnte es nur Rayman sein, der seiner Armee in der Gegend Mühe bereiten konnte!

„Hätt ich doch nicht so viel Geduld mit ihm..!", knurrte er und sah von der Karte hoch.

„Aber es geht nicht anders, wenn mein Plan aufgehen soll..!", sah er nun zu der roten Kugel, die gleich neben ihm lag. Ly sass zusammen gekauert im Inneren auf dem kalten, roten Glas der Kugel und sah zu Mr Dark hoch. Sie hört und sieht alles. Aber man konnte sie nicht hören. Und was Tun, konnte Ly schon gar nicht! Sie wusste Bescheid, was Mr Dark planen möchte. Und dies bereitete ihr riesen Kummer! Rayman würde garantiert in die Falle tappen! Der Held mag es zwar wissen, doch für seine Freunde tat er alles!

Mr Dark grinste nun bösartig, als er ihren Blick einfing.

„Was ist los meine kleine Fee?" er griff mit der rechten Hand die Kugel und hob sie hoch. Durch die kleine Erschütterung musste sich Ly mit ihren Händen an das rote Glass abstützen um nicht noch das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Seine bösartigen Augen sahen zu ihr runter.

„Sehe ich da etwa sorgen? Anscheinend gefallen dir meine Pläne..! Ich kenne Rayman und weiss genau, was er als nächstes tun wird..!"

„Du verdammter Mietskerl!", zischte Ly. Mr Dark hörte sie nicht durch das Glas und lachte gehässig, als er sah, wie sie ihre Lippen bewegte.

„Vergiss es! Dein Geschnatter höre ich nicht!" Vorauf hin er die Kugel schüttelte. Erschrocken verlor Ly ihr Gleichgewicht und prallte hart an das rote Glass. Mr Dark lachte und legte die Kugel wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Es Amüsierte in sehr Ly zu quälen!

„Verlasse dich drauf! Der Plan wird dieses mal aufgehen! Und du bist der perfekte Lockvogel für Rayman! Nach dem er sich anbietet um dich zu befreien, ist er mein!" Böse lachend drehte er der Kugel, und somit Ly, den Rücken zu. Ly rieb sich den Arm wo sie vorhin drauf gefallen war. Ihre Haare waren nun ganz verstrubelt.

„Rayman mag Clever sein, doch ich bin ihm immer einen Schritt voraus..! Er wird genau wissen, dass ich nur darauf warte, bis er kommen wird. Doch es liegt nun mal in seiner Natur sich für seine Freunde einzusetzen! "

Er sah wieder zu Ly und lachte spöttisch.

„Helden können so dumm sein, nicht wahr?!"

Ly schloss die Augen und atmete verzweifelt aus. Wenn sie doch nur aus dieser Kugel raus könnte! Mr Dark schenkte nun der Fee keine Beachtung mehr und sah zum Fenster. Raymesis war schon sehr lange unterwegs. Er hatte all die Gefährlichen Orte abgeklappert um Mr Dark die Zutaten zu beschaffen. Doch die Letzte, das aller wichtigste, fehlte noch! Mr Dark verlor allmählich die Geduld und verschränkte die Arme.

„Wo bleibt er nur?!"

In der Sekunde vernahm er ein Geräusch. Leicht sah er in die Richtung der Ausgangstüre.

„Wurde ja allmählich Zeit!", knurrte Mr Dark, als er Raymesis neben einer Säule entdeckte. Erschöpft sah Raymesis zu ihm und hob den Schwarzen Kristall.

„Tut mir leid Meister, aber diese Wachen.."

„Jaja schon gut!", zischte Mr Dark und ging zu ihm. Dabei streckte er fordernd die Hand aus. „Her damit!"

Raymesis liess den Kristall in Mr Darks Hand fallen.

„Gut gemacht Raymesis!" Nun hielt er den Kristall in den Kerzenschein und betrachtete in mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Ja, das ist er..! Hol mir sofort das Schwarze Grimoire und den Trank!", befahl der Bösewicht barsch und zeigte auf Reymesis, der sofort reagierte und in der Luft verschwand. Ly sah zu dem Kristall und keuchte:

„Nicht gut! Ich muss doch irgendwas tun können?!"

Schnell sah sie sich um. Die Kugel lag auf dem Tisch. Nun kam Ly eine Idee. Wenn die Kugel zerbrechen würde, kam sie raus! Schnell richtete sie sich auf und begann in der Kugel hin und her zu laufen. Sachte bemerkte sie, wie die Kugel darauf reagiert und leicht wackelte. Voller Hoffnung rannte sie nun zum Rand der Kugel, um sie in eine Richtung zu steuern. Ihr Ziel war es die Kugel am Rand des Tisches zu steuern, damit sie auf dem Bode fiel und dann zerbrechen würde!

„Komm schon!", keuchte sie und wiederholte dass eine Weile, bis sich plötzlich die Kugel in Bewegung setzte!

„Ok!"

Die Kugel steuerte langsam auf dem Rand zu, während Ly mit ihren Beinen und Gewicht versuchte sie weiter rollen zu lassen.

„Hm?" Mr Dark vernahm das Geräusch der Kugel und erschreckte, als er sah, was Ly da tat und die Kugel nun gefährlich nahe am Rand des Tisches zu rollte! Er streckte noch seine Hand aus!

„Nein!" Doch es war bereits zu spät! Die Kugel zersplitterte auf dem Boden und es leuchtete rötlich auf! Ly lag nun in ihrer alten Grösse da und keuchte erschrocken. Es hatte tatsächlich geklappt!

„Du verdammte Fee!" brüllte Mr Dark und reagierte sofort! Er schleuderte einige Flammen auf sie ab, die Ly knapp ausweichen konnte! Nun schoss sie einige Energie Kugeln ab und ging dabei auf Mr Dark zu. Dieser wich er geschickt aus. Sie musste den Kristall zerstören, bevor alles zu spät war! Keuchend sprang Ly den nun etwas überrumpelten Mr Dark an und versuchte den Kristall aus seiner Hand zu schlagen.

„?!", knapp hielt er seine Hand mit dem Kristall hoch und hinderte so Ly`s vorgehen. Erschrocken wich sie seinem Schlag aus und stolperte zurück.

„Du widerspenstiges Biest!", schrie Mr Dark und feuerte einen schwarzen Strahl auf sie ab. Nun errichtete Ly keuchend ein Schutzschild, wo daraufhin der Strahl abprallte!

„Verdammt!", flüsterte sie. Noch einmal direkt anzugreifen war ausgeschlossen! Mr Dark wusste nun, worauf sie es abgesehen hatte!

Also musste sie was anderes tu! Ly schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich! Wenn Mr Dark Ly nicht mehr hatte, war sein Plan ebenso gescheitert! Mr Dark bemerkte was Ly vorhatte und verstaute fluchend den schwarzen Kristall in seinem Umhang! Blitzschnell streckte er beide Hände nach Ly aus, die zusammen zuckte! Sie bemerkte, wie etwas an ihrem Schutzschild zerrte! Ly kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie immer mehr spürte, wie dass Schutzschild zu flackern anfing!

„Du entkommst mir nicht!", raunte nun Mr Dark drohend und ging dabei langsam auf sie zu.

Ly sah nun allmählich erschöpft zu ihrem Schutzschild. Ihre Kräfte waren nicht stark genug, um das Schild lange aufrecht zu erhalten! Mr Dark lachte spöttisch und ging ihr immer näher! „Wirklich sehr schlau von dir Ly! Doch du kommst niemals gegen meine Kräfte an!"

Allmählich spürte sie, wie seine schwarze Magie immer mehr an ihrem Schutzschild zerrte! Das Flackern wurde stärker! Splitternd zerbrach das Schild nun in Tausend Stücke! Erschrocken versuchte Ly noch auszuweichen, doch sie spürte wie etwas nach ihr packte und sie an die Wand drückte! Unfähig ihre Arme zu heben oder irgendwas zu tun, sah sie zu Mr Dark, der auf sie zukam. Keuchend versuchte sie sich zu befreien, aber alles schien aussichtslos!

„Nein!", schrie sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen! Jetzt wo sie aus der Kugel war, und all ihre Kräfte hatte, soll es schon vorbei sein?

„Gib auf!", brüllte Mr Dark sie an, als er nun genau vor ihr stand und seine Kraft sie nun fester an die Wand drückte! Ly kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie den Druck nun fester Spürte!

„Allmählich nimmst du mir den letzten Nerv!", zischte Mr Dark sie an. Furchtlos blickte sie daraufhin dem Bösewicht direkt ins Gesicht. Diesen blick machte ihn rasend! Wütend schwang er seine Hand Richtung Boden, woraufhin ebenso Ly zu Boden geschleudert wurde! Ächzend blieb sie liegen! Wütend griff er mit seiner rechten Hand nach ihre Haaren und zog sie langsam daran hoch!


	4. Chapter 4

„Ahh!", schrie Ly mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen auf!

„Deine unverschämten Blicke kannst du dir Sparren!", sprach er voller Wut. Ly legte ihre Hand an ihre Haare und versuchte so irgendwie das Ziehen zu verringern. Mit der anderen versuchte sie eine Energie Kugel erscheinen zu lassen. Doch dies bemerkte Mr Dark, der nach ihren Handgelenk griff und nun leicht verdrehte. Ly keuchte auf, als sie den Schmerz spürte und kniff die Augen zusammen!

„Vergiss es!", zischte er und lachte böse, als er sie nun so hilflos sah.

„Wirklich, allmählich versteh ich, wieso er so vernarrt in dich ist!"

„W-was?", keuchte Ly verwirrt und wollte ihr Handgelenk irgendwie aus seinem Griff winden, doch dies machte den Schmerz nur noch umso schlimmer.

„Au!"

Raymesis erschien, dessen Blick nun komplett verwirrt war, als er dieses Bild sah. Erst nach wenigen Sekunden verstand er, was in der Zeit passiert sein musste, als er weg war.

„Meister!", sagte Raymesis erschrocken. „Ich hole sofort die Knaaren!"

Mr Dark sah leicht zu Raymesis mit ernstem Blick.

„Tu das! Und dieses Mal sollen sie sich etwas beeilen!"

Hastig legte Raymesis das Schwarze Grimoire, das in einem schwarzen einband gebunden wurde, auf den Boden. Daneben stellte er das Fläschchen ab und verschwand dann wieder. Mr Dark sah nun wieder zu Ly, die nun richtig verzweifelt wirkte.

„Damit du mir keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machst..!", Plötzlich leuchtete seine linke Hand auf, womit er ihr Handgelenk fest hielt. Ly zuckte zusammen, als sie spürte wie die Kräfte ihres Körpers immer mehr nachliessen! Sie wurde müder…!

Keuchend sackte Ly leicht zusammen, als Mr Dark ihre Haare los liess. Nun wurde es ihr schwarz vor Augen und sank zu Boden. Mr Dark`s Hand leuchtete nicht mehr und er liess ihr Handgelenk los. Ly lag nun schlafend da. Mit einem spöttischen Blick betrachtete er sie kurz, ehe er ihr den Rücken zudrehte und zum Eingang sah.

„Och sagte die sollten sich beeilen!", sprach nun Mr Dark wütend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso gebe ich mich überhaupt noch mit de Knaaren ab?"

Nun öffnete sich die Türe des Raumes. Mr Dark verschränkte die Arme, als die Knaaren eintraten.

„Wie wäre es mit Klopfen?!"

„ähm.." der eine Knaare kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.

„Nun ihr habt doch gesagt wir müssten uns beeilen?"

„Ja aber vorher klopfen ihr Idioten!", legte nun Mr Dark entnervt seine Hand an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Knaaren standen nun wie nicht abgeholt da und sahen verwirrt zu Mr Dark. Dieser atmete lange aus und deutete dann mit wedelnder Hand zu Ly.

„ Worauf wartet ihr?! Sperrt die Fee wieder in die Zelle und kettet sie mit den magischen fesseln an! Und dieses mal wird nicht mit ihr geredet verstanden?!", prallte seine wütende Stimme von den Wänden des Raumes ab! Erschrocken setzen sich die Knaaren in Bewegung.

„S-sofort!"

Raymesis stand am Eingang und beobachtete, wie die Knaaren Ly vom Boden hochheben und sie dann davon trugen. Als sie an ihm vorbei gingen, trat er in den Raum und warf die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Nun den! Wo waren wir?!", raunte nun Mr Dark. Raymesis sah zu ihm, der das schwarze Grimoire und das Fläschchen hoch hob und dann zum Tisch schritt. Raymesis hastete zu ihm und beobachtete aus sicherer Entfernung, wie Mr Dark das Buch aufschlug.

„Wirklich, diese Fee macht einem nur ärger..!"

„Wieso lasst ihr sie am Leben Meister?", fragte nun Raymesis argwöhnisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mr Dark liess ein spöttisches Geräusch aus seinem Mund erklingen.

„Schon vergessen was ich dir sagte?!"

„öhm", Raymesis sah mit den Augen zu Boden. Plötzlich formten seine Lippen ein böses Grinsen. „Ach so… sie ist ja der Lockvogel!"

Ohne darauf zu antworten griff der düstere Bösewicht unter seinem Mantel und griff nach dem schwarzen Kristall, wo er dann sogleich auf den Tisch legte.

„Nun den.."

Raymesis beobachtete gespannt, wie Mr Dark das Fläschchen öffnete und es nun über den Kristall träufelte. Dabei schloss Mr Dark die Augen und murmelte einen Spruch. Die schwarze und zähe Flüssigkeit ging leicht über die flache Oberfläche des Kristalles und tropfte dann schliesslich auf den Tisch. Sachte legte er das Fläschchen zur Seite und legte seine Hand über den Kristall, während er immer noch murmelte. Raymesis ging näher, als er sah, wie der Kristall langsam aufleuchtete in einem unheilvollen Licht ausstrahlte! So wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch schon wieder! Mr Dark öffnete die Augen und senkte seine Hand.

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte Raymesis vorsichtig, als Mr Dark den Kristall hochhob und genau musterte.

„Natürlich hat es das!", lachte er daraufhin unheilvoll. Böse Grinsend stand Raymesis da und sah ebenso zum Kristall.

„Dann können wir in doch gleich benutzen! Wieso warten?! Ich zieh los und.."

Nun sah Mr Dark gefährlich zu Raymesis. Seine Augen wurden zu schlitzen, als seine dunkle Stimme erklang.

„Still! Der Kristall kann man nur einmal anwenden! Und den werde ich bestimmt nicht an dir verschwenden..! Du kennst dich nicht im Turm aus..!"

Raymesis bis sich auf die Zunge. Leider hatte da Mr Dark nicht Unrecht.

„Ich werde diesen Kristall nur einem Wesen anvertrauen. Und zwar eines, das sich auskennt und mir mit Sicherheit das Kind des Protoon, und dann schliesslich auch das Protoon selbst beschafft!"

„Also wollt ihr solange warten, bis das Protoon zurück beschworen wird? Aber wieso so kompliziert?!", fragte nun Raymesis verwirrt und eingeschnappt. Mr Dark legte den Kristall auf den Tisch und sah nun wütend zu Raymesis.

„Weil Rayman mir garantiert wieder dazwischen funken wird! Deswegen warte ich du Idiot!"

Nun sah er mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zum Kristall, den er hoch hielt.

„Wenn ich erst mal Rayman in meiner Gewalt habe… wird er mir mehr helfen, als es ihm lieb sein wird!"

Der Zaubrer ging hastig die Treppe hoch. Es gab doch mehr zu tun, als er eigentlich eingeschätzt hatte. Die Briefe, die Sny für den König fertig gestellt hatte, mussten nun weiter geführt werden. Ausserdem heilte er Raymans Kratzer und Schürfwunden, bevor er ihn schliesslich zum Schlafen bewegte. Dadurch konnte er noch nicht bei Sny und Asmira vorbei schauen. Zugleich war aber immer noch nicht der Lehrling bei ihm. Ob das jetzt nun was gutes bedeutete, wusste er nicht. Mit nun etwas besorgten Gesicht ging er den Gang entlang und machte beim Zimmer von Sny halt. Sachte Klopfte er an.

„Sny?" Er hörte ein poltern hinter der Türe. Der Zauberer lächelte leicht. So wie er Sny kannte, hatte er sie wohl gerade aufgeschreckt.

„ähhhm komme!", hörte er dumpf hinter der Türe. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete sich diese auch schon. Durch den Spalt sah Sny mit ihrem hübschen Gesicht zum Zauberer hoch und lächelte dabei schüchtern.

„Oh ähm.. ja ich weiss ich hätte Bericht erstatten sollen doch.."

Der Zauberer hob lächelnd die Hand, damit Sny nichts mehr sagen soll.

„Schon in Ordnung Sny. Anscheinend läuft alles gut? Wo ist Asmira?"

Im Zimmer sah Asmira zu der Türe, wo Sny gerade mit dem Zauberer durch den Spalt sprach. Sie sass nun mit einem Schneidersitz auf Sny`s Bett. Sie waren so dabei sich zu unterhalten, das sie komplett die Zeit vergessen hatte. Sny schreckte regelrecht auf, als es an der Türe klopfte und den Zauberer ihren Namen sagte. Darüber lächelte immer noch Asmira, als sie sah wie sie vom Bett stolperte und zur Türe eilte. Als nun ihren Namen fiel, spannte sich ihr Körper an und ihr lächeln wurde nun nervös und schüchtern. Sny trat von der Türe zurück, um den Zauberer rein zu lassen.

„Nun, sie ist bei mir natürlich.", sagte der Lehrling und kratzte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an der Wange. Der Zauberer nickte .Anscheinend hatte es Sny wirklich geschafft Asmira zu beruhigen, das ihn nicht unbedingt überraschte.

„Also habt ihr euch lange unterhalten?", grinste er nun mit seinem breiten Lächeln und sah zu Asmira, die komplett schüchtern da sass. Vorsichtig sah sie zum Zauberer und sagte nichts.

Sny räusperte sich, als eine kleine Stille eintrat.

„Ja, wir haben uns wirklich ausführlich unterhalten. Ich besorgte ihr ausserdem Kleider und natürlich konnte sie sich waschen.", fing sie langsam an dem Zauberer zu berichten. Dieser sah zu ihr und hörte zu. Sny sah jetzt lächelnd zu Asmira.

„Sie weiss ausserdem Bescheid wegen unserer Welt und na ja, sie brachte mir einiges über ihre Welt bei."

„So?", grinste der Zauberer und verschränkte die Arme und sah wieder zu Asmira, die nun auch ganz zart lächelte.

„Das Freud mich sehr zu hören. Ausserdem Freud es mich zu sehen, das du wieder Farbe in deinem Gesicht hast!"

Nun sah Asmira verlegen auf das Bett, aber ihr verlegenes Lächeln blieb. Sny zwinkerte Asmira zu.

„Ausserdem finde ich das ihr die Kleider sehr gut passen! Aber trotzdem sollte vielleicht Betilla da noch was machen..", sagte sie schüchtern zum Zauberer der nickte.

„Morgen kommt Betilla hier her und kümmert sich dann schon um alles. Kannst ihr gerne dabei behilflich sein. Ich weiss dass es vielleicht zu eilig geht, doch wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Asmira?"

Asmira sah zum Zauberer hoch.

„So leid es mir auch tut dich wieder unter Druck zu setzen", lächelte er Asmira sanft an und ging zu ihr hinüber. Das Mädchen wich nicht zurück, als er ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Aber wir müssen uns um deine Ausbildung kümmern, damit du das Protoon, das rechtmässig dir gehört, zurück holen kannst!", sprach er seinen Satz zu ende. Asmira nickte leicht.

„Ich weiss.. Sny hat mich schon Eingeweiht. Doch seid ihr wirklich sicher, dass ich alles so schnell Lernen kann?"

Nun lachte der Zauberer auf und strich über den Rand seines Zylinder.

„Da du es in deinem Blut hast, wird das schon werden."

Asmira lächelte nun. Doch da kam ihr ein Gedanke, wo sie gleich besorgt reinsehen liess.

„Ist Rayman wohlauf?" Sny sah jetzt nun auch aufmerksam zum Zauberer. Dies interessierte sie ebenso. Sie hatte Rayman seid bestimmt einem Monat nicht mehr gesehen. Und da sie hörte, dass er sogar etwas verletzt war, machte ihr ebenso grosse Sorge. Als der Held das letzte mal im Turm war, war Sny leider beim Feenrat und verpasse ihn. Noch heute ärgert sie sich darüber. Der Zauberer nahm die Hand von Asmira Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, er ist bereits hier. Ich habe ihn geheilt und dazu verdonnert sich auszuruhen." Dabei seufzte er auf und sah zu Sny.

„ Du weisst ja, wie er voller Tatendrang sein kann. Macht sich mehr über andere sorgen, als mal an sich zu denken."

Sny nickte fröhlich. Das war nun mal Rayman. Am liebsten würde sie ja gleich zu ihm gehen, doch er brauchte auch mal seine Ruhe. Nachdem sie von Asmira hörte, das er wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht sie bewachte, hatte er diese Ruhe dringend nötig.

Asmira war sehr erleichtert zu hören, dass es Rayman gut ging. Sie hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihn einfach zurück gelassen zu haben.

„Nun den.. ich würde sagen dass du dich auch ausruhen solltest. Sny wird dir gleich zeigen wo dein Zimmer ist."

Rayman lag in seinem dunklen Zimmer im Bett. Gedenken verloren starrte er zum Fenster. Er mag zwar müde sein, doch ans schlafen konnte er nicht denken. Das Gespräch mit dem Zauberer ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, das er ihm nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte. Wenn es wirklich nur darum ginge, das Rayman von Mr Dark kontrolliert wurde, dann verstand er seine Angst nicht. Denn den Zauber, den man dafür anwenden müsste, war nicht sicher, und das wusste der Zauberer eigentlich. Nur wenn Rayman irgendwo runter fallen würde, wäre der Fluch bereits von ihm genommen. Natürlich brauchte man ein Gegenmittel, um die Person davon zu befreien.

„Oder man stösst sie etwas hart an", atmet Rayman aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Es passte nicht zusammen. Mr Dark hatte was vor... doch was nur? Rayman würde ihm nicht viel bringen, wenn er eine willen loser Zombie war, der für ihn einige Dinge erledigte. Weiter mit dem Zauberer darüber zu streiten, war einfach nicht gut in diesen Zeiten. Deswegen liess es Rayman einfach dabei bleiben. Er hatte nicht vor, einfach so in die Falle zu laufen. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. In seinem Kopf hatte er einen Plan, den er durch das Ganze nicht mal erläutern konnte.

„Dann eben morgen", murmelte Rayman.

Nach wenigen Minuten fiel er auch schon in tiefen Schlaf. Das Licht in seinem Traum war sehr grell. Deswegen hob Rayman die Hand vor seinen Augen, damit ihm die Sonne nicht weiter blenden konnte. Der Wald leuchtete förmlich in dessen Licht. Das Reich des Lichtes war immer noch atemberaubend schön! Es schien sich nach all den Jahren nicht verändert zu haben. Rayman stand mitten auf einer Wiese, die sich gleich neben dem Waldrand befand. Langsam ging er auf diesen zu, während das Wasser im Bach plätscherte, der in den Wald führte. Der Held schob die Zweigen zur Seite, als er in den Wald trat. Den Weg zu Polokus wusste er noch genau.

`Wieso hat er mich zu sich gerufen?` fragte sich Rayman, als er durch den Wald ging. Die gelben Lums schwebten fröhlich in der Luft, als Rayman an ihnen vorbei schritt. Manche fingen sogar an um ihn herum zu tanzen. Rayman lächelte, als ein Lums mit den Schnüren seiner Kapuze anfing zu spielen. Nun traf er auf die Lichtung ein, wo sich Polokus befand. Überall schwebten die Seifenblasen mit ihren Bildern durch die Gegend. Polokus sass wie immer auf seinem Felsen und zog an seiner Shisha. Rayman ging mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihm zu. Er sah ihn schon so lange nicht mehr. Der Traumbläser erwiderte sein lächeln und lachte auf, als Rayman bei ihm ankam. „Sie an, du hast dich entwickelt!"

„Und du bist immer noch der Alte! Es Freud mich aber sehr dich wieder zu sehen!"

„Das kannst du laut sagen mein Freund! Nun den… du fragst dich bestimmt wieso du hier bist?"

Rayman strich über sein Hinterkopf und lächelte schräg: „Ich nehme an es liegt an der kompletten Situation? Wenn nein, dann habe ich wirklich keine Idee."

Polokus Grinsen wurde breiter, als er dann an der Shisha zog und die Blasen mit allen möglichen Bildern in die Luft stiess. In einem davon befand sich eine düstere Gestalt. Raymans Atem stockte, als er erkannte, wer es war. Polokus nickte:

„Ja, es geht um Mr Dark."

Rayman schloss die Augen und atmete mit einem kleinen Lächeln aus.

„Du weisst, dass ich diese Gedanke Leserei überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann?"

Nun lachte Polokus fröhlich auf und legte die Shisha zur Seite.

„Hier geht es fast nicht anders! Aber nun gut, kommen wir nun dazu, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte. Der Zauberer, hatte dich eingeweiht. Doch hatte er nicht alles erzählt."

Nun wurde sein Blick betrübt.

„ Du musst nach sichtig sein mit ihm… die Vergangenheit zerrt sehr an ihm."

Verständlich nickte Rayman und atmete tief aus.

„Wie du bereits lesen kannst, versteh ich das voll und ganz. Aber wieso.."

„..er dir nicht genau die Wahrheit sagte gestern?", lächelte nun Polokus frech. Genau in dem Wissen, das er es nicht mochte. Rayman lachte nun leicht, aber sein Blick wurde wieder ernst, als Polokus nun wieder nach der Pfeife griff.

„Er bringt es nicht über sich, dir diese Wahrheit zu sagen. Deswegen wich er aus. Also schau nun genau hin."

Sachte zog er an seiner Pfeife und blies einige Blasen in die Luft. Rayman beobachtete die blasen und konzentrierte sich auf die Bilder, die Polokus im zeigen wollte.

„Als Mr Dark sich auf die dunkle Seite schlug, hatte er immer nur ein Ziel verfolgt: Die komplette Welt der Träume in Dunkelheit zu hüllen! Er wollte dies tun, um das Licht zu unterwerfen und schliesslich darüber zu herrschen. Doch ihm fehlte damals was."

„Das Protoon?", sagte nun Rayman sofort und sah zu Polokus.. Doch Polokus schüttelte den Kopf, das Rayman nun verwirrte.

„Er braucht nicht nur das Protoon, Rayman. So wie es ein Buch über weisse Magie gibt, gibt es auch eines, in dessen die dunkelste aller Magie nieder geschrieben steht!"

Nun sah Rayman eine Seifenblasse, in dessen ein Buch im schwarzen einband erschien. Unheilvoll leuchtete das Buch schwarz auf.

„Das schwarze Grimoire. Wir wissen nicht, ob er es besitzt. Doch wenn er es besitzt, dann haben wir wirklich ernste Probleme."

Rayman verschränkte die Arme und hörte Polokus nun sehr interessiert zu.

„Der Zauberer denkt aber, dass er es besitzt. Und deswegen ist er so in Sorge um dich. Denn Mr Dark kann mit dir dann tun und lassen was und wie er es möchte. Du hättest keine Chance dich zu wehren! Obwohl.."

Nun huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen, als er eine Blase in die Luft blies.

„…dich in Griff zu halten, wird nicht einfach werden! Aber trotzdem. Rayman, nimm die Sache nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Wenn Mr Dark das Buch tatsächlich besitzt, hat er sogar die Möglichkeit gute Wesen böse zu machen!"

„äh was?", schüttelte Rayman unglaublich den Kopf und dachte schon, dass er sich verhört hätte. Doch Polokus Miene blieb ernst und er nickte nur leicht.

„Du hast richtig gehört."

Nun war Raymans Blick nicht mehr ernst, sondern erschrocken!

„Also denkt ihr alle, dass er versuchen wird mich böse zu machen?"

Das Wesen setzte sich auf und blies einige Seifenblasen in die Luft: „Ja, genau dies denken wir alle!"

Stille. Der Held hat es die Sprache verschlagen. Deswegen also, wollte der Zauberer nichts sagen und Rayman nicht ziehen lassen. Er befürchtete, das Rayman böse wird!

„Und gegen das… kann man… nichts tun?", fragte er leise. Polokus senkte den Blick.

„Nein. Jedenfalls kennen wir bisher nichts was dagegen wirken könnte! Denn jeder von uns hat eine gute, und eine böse Seite. Der Zauber wird bewirken, das die böse Seite hervortritt und das gute verdrängt wird!"

Rayman strich sich über das Gesicht und lehnte sich auf den Stein, wo es sich Polokus gemütlich gemacht hatte. Mit nachdenklichem Blick hob er eine Augenbraue und sagte lange nichts. Er liess sich all diese Dinge durch den Kopf gehen. Jetzt machte alles Sinn!

Mr Dark wollte Raymans Kräfte testen, um ihn dann schliesslich für sich selber einzusetzen, indem er ihn zu seinem Untertanen machte! Und schliesslich dann die ganze Welt! Trotzdem wollte Rayman sein Vorhaben nicht vergessen. Bevor es aber Mr Dark gelingen sollte, den Helden in einen Bösewicht zu verwandeln, würde er fliehen! Ruhig ging er nochmals im Kopf durch, wie er dieser Falle doch noch entwischen konnte. Der Traumbläser nahm einen tiefen Zug von der Shisha und beobachtete ihn. Anscheinend lass er gerade wieder Raymans Gedanken. Plötzlich stutzte er auf.

„Du hast also vor, Mr Dark noch mehr zu ärgern?"

Nun wich der nachdenkliche Blick aus Raymans Gesicht und machte seinem frechen Lächeln platz „Jeder Zeit! Ich mag ihm zwar in die Falle tappen, weil mir keine andere Wahl bleibt. Aber wer sagt, dass ich in dieser Falle bleibe?"

„Nun den… der Zauberer wird sich dann bestimmt beruhigen, wenn du ihm endlich deinen Plan schilderst. Aber Rayman…gib Acht. Sonst ist alles verloren!"

Bevor Rayman noch was sagen konnte, verschwamm alles um ihn. Der Stein verschwand mit Polokus. Die Lichtung wurde blasser und das Licht wurde dunkler. Rayman schloss die Augen, als er merkte, wie sich sein Geist langsam zurückzog.

Als er wieder die Augen öffnete, lag er in seinem Bett. Blinzelnd, sah er zu dem Fenster. Die Morgensonne schien bereits mit ihren warmen Strahlen in sein Zimmer. Rayman streckte sich und setzte sich auf.

„Ok, ich muss dringend mit dem Zauberer reden!"

Schnell wirbelte er die Decke weg und sprang vom Bett. Rayman öffnete die Türe seines Zimmers und sah raus. Es war sehr ruhig… ob er der einzige war, der wach war? Schnell trat er in den Gang und zog die Türe hinter sich zu. Dabei sah er sich um. Es war wirklich totenstille. Nun sah er den Gang runter, wo sich am Ende die Treppe befand. Das Zimmer des Zauberers befand sich im Keller.

„Soll ich ihn wirklich wecken?", fragte sich nun Rayman selbst. Aber die Sache war wichtig, und für Rayman durfte keine wertvolle Zeit mehr verloren gehen! Trotzdem zögerte er, bis er schliesslich wieder die Türe öffnete und aus atmete. Der Zauberer hatte seine Ruhe ebenso verdient wie Rayman selbst.

„Also warte ich lieber.."

„Rayman!", schrie plötzlich eine freudige Stimme auf. Erschrocken sah Rayman links von sich, aber bevor er realisieren konnte, wer da war, wurde er bereits umarmt. Etwas überrumpelt sah er zu ihr runter und lachte dann, als er verstand, wer es nun war und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Sny!"

Sny sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte über beide Ohren.

„Mein Gott, wie lange habe ich dich nicht mehr gesehen! Geht es dir gut? Hast du dich schon erholt?", sprach sie schnell und brachte Rayman zum Lachen.

„Immer langsam. Ja es ist wirklich lange her und ich freue mich richtig dich zu sehen! Und ja, erstaunlicherweise habe ich mich schon erholt", dabei strich er mit der rechten Hand über sein Hinterkopf und lächelte dabei schräg. Sie lösten die Umarmung. Sny verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken und grinste, als Rayman sie anlächelte.

„Wie ich hörte, entwickelt sich bei dir alles zum guten! Der Zauberer ist begeistert von dir!"

Nun wurde ihr Lächeln sehr schüchtern und sah mit den Augen zu Boden.

„ Nun ähm.. ich interessiere mich ja dafür und na ja. Danke dir noch mal, das du mich hier rein gebracht hast."

Rayman verschränkte lächelnd die Arme und zwinkerte ihr zu: „Kein Problem! Du hast das Talent dazu!"

„Hehe..", lachte Sny schüchtern und räusperte sich, um schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wieso bist du schon so früh auf? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist erst sechs Uhr morgens."

Rayman senkte seine Hände und sah zur Treppe.

„Ich erwachte einfach und na ja… eigentlich könnte ich dich doch dasselbe fragen?"

Er sah wieder zu ihr und grinste breit, das Sny wieder schüchtern zu Boden sehen liess.

„Na ja, ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen vor Aufregung. Und jetzt wollte ich nach dem Rechten sehen."

„Nach den Rechten sehen?"

„Also.. um nach Asmira zu sehen um genau zu sein. Es ging ihr gestern eigentlich sehr gut. Doch weiss ich nicht, ob sie schlafen konnte und na ja..", sagte Sny schnell und spielte nun mit ihren Händen nervös. Rayman sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Ich bin nur froh zu hören, das sie sich etwas erholt hat.. darf ich dich begleiten?" Das Mädchen sah sofort auf, während Rayman weiter sprach.

„Ich wollte eigentlich zum Zauberer, doch der schläft bestimmt noch. Ausserdem machte ich mir auch Sorgen um Asmira. Und natürlich können wir uns noch etwa unterhalten!"

Rayman lächelte breit, als er sah, wie Sny`s Gesicht sich erhellte als er diesen Vorschlag machte. Sie freute sich sehr, dass sie doch noch Rayman begegnete und vor allem jetzt sogar etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen durfte. Sie mochte rayman sehr, und wollte ihm alles erzählen, was sie bereits in all den Monaten erlebt hatte.

„Sicher kannst du mich begleiten! Ihr Zimmer befindet sich ein Stockwerk höher. Komm.", sagte sie hastig und deutete auf die Treppe, die sich am Ende des Ganges befand.

„Also dann, erzähl mal! Wie läuft die Ausbildung?", sprach Rayman heiter und ging mit Sny durch den Gang. Sny erzählte Rayman aufgeregt, was sie bisher alles lernte und welche Aufgaben sie erfühlen muss. Als sie Murfy erwähnte, lachte Rayman auf: „ Also hat die rechte Hand noch eine rechte Hand? Wie benimmt er sich bis jetzt?"

„Nun", Sny lachte „Ich sage mal so.. ich komm sehr gut mit ihm aus!"

Rayman legte sich die Hand an die Stirn und lächelte schräg, als sie nun bei der Treppe ankamen. „Also macht ihr beide die Gegend mit euren Sprüchen unsicher?"

„öhm.. etwas?", lächelte Sny breit und lachte, als sie Raymans blick sah.

„Es muss ja nicht immer alles ernst sein oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber seit wann war Murfy jemals ernst?", zwinkerte nun Rayman und lachte mit Sny. Lange ging es so weiter, bis sie schliesslich an der Türe von Asmiras Zimmer ankamen. Vorsichtig legte Sny die Hand an den Türknopf und lauschte dann an der Türe. Rayman beobachtete sie von der Seite und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Sehe lieber rein.. aber leise", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sny sah zu Rayman hoch.

„Sie du doch rein!"

Nun lachte Rayman leise, als er ihren schüchternen Blick sah, der etwas mit ärger vermischt war. Er hob beide Hände abwehrend und trat dann zu ihr.

„Ok, dann geh ein Stück zur Seite.", flüsterte er ihr zu, als sie dann schliesslich langsam zurück trat. Vorsichtig drückte Rayman den Türknopf runter und öffnete die Türe einen Spalt. Sny lehnte sich vorsichtig hinter Rayman und sah über seine Schulter mit ihm rein. Dabei blies sie dann eine Haarsträhne von Rayman weg, der jetzt mit den Augen zu ihr hochsah.

„Alles klar?"

„Deine Haare..", flüsterte Sny schüchtern und legte zögerlich und schüchtern ihre Hand auf seinem Kopf, um die Haare aus dem Blickwinkel zu bekommen. Rayman musste sich mit immer mehr Mühe das Lachen verkneifen.

Beide sahen nun in das Zimmer hinein. Von der Türe aus hatte beide ein guten Blick auf das Bett. Asmira lag darin und schlief tief und fest. Rayman lächelte leicht. Sie sah nun so friedlich aus. Froh darüber, dass sie sich anscheinend wohl fühlte, ging er etwas zurück und schloss dann die Türe. Sny stolperte fast, aber Rayman reagierte sofort und hielt ihre Hand fest „Achtung!", flüsterte er erschrocken, und atmete aus, als sie sich halten konnte. Sny sah schüchtern zu der Hand.

„öhm.. entschuldige.", gab sie leise zur Antwort und nahm schnell ihre Hand aus seiner. Rayman grinste, als er ihr schüchternen blick sah. Das war Typisch Sny. Obwohl sie sich so lange kannten, konnte sie ihre Schüchternheit niemals ablegen.

„Kein Problem. Also lassen wir sie noch etwas schlafen und gehen lieber.", daraufhin deutete er mit dem Daumen über seiner Schulter zur Treppe.

Asmira drehte sich im Bett und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde anders... sie keuchte leicht, als sie sich nun an die Decke klammerte.

In Traum ging sie plötzlich einen dunklen Gang entlang. Vor wenigen Sekunden war der Traum noch normal. Doch er wurde mit jedem Schritt, den sie ging düsterer. Nun blieb sie stehen, als vor ihr nur noch Dunkelheit lag. Nicht mal ihre Hand konnte sie in der Finsternis erkennen! Schnell drehte sie sich um und wollte den Weg zurück zu gehen. Doch da war dasselbe: Dunkelheit!

Plötzlich erklang ein finsteres Lachen. Sie kannte es… ja, sie hatte es schon sehr oft gehört! Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als ihr klar wurde, dass ER hier sein könnte!

„Nein..!", keuchte sie erschrocken und rannte nun los. Sie wollte wieder ins Licht zurück, doch sie tappte nur ihm dunklen! Plötzlich stand direkt vor ihr! Derjenige, der ihre Welt komplett auf den Kopf stellte! Schreiend hielt Asmira an und wich sofort zurück!

„Hast du mich nicht vermisst?"

„Bleib weg von mir!", schrie Asmira und hob abwehrend beide Arme, als er auf sie zuging. Mr Dark lachte wieder voller Bosheit: „Hast du wirklich gedacht, das du mir so einfach entkommst? Ich werde immer hinter dir her sein!"

„N-nein!", keuchte Asmira ängstlich und stolperte plötzlich über was! Dabei strauchelte sie zu Boden. Als sie aufsah um nachzusehen, was das war, stockte ihr Atem. Ein Stück Knocken lag unter ihren Beinen! Asmira blieb der Schrei im Hals stecken, als sie zurück kroch und sich versuchte aufzukrempeln! Mr Dark grinste gehässig und ging langsam auf sie zu.

„In deinen Träumen kann ich dich immer aufsuchen..!"

Die Umgebung änderte sich..! Es schien alles in sich hinein zu verschmelzen, ehe die Umgebung klarer wurde! Ein wald.. ein düsterer Wald!

Asmira stiess nun mit ihrem Rücken gegen was. Erschrocken sah sie zurück und schaffte es sich wackelnd aufzurichten. Es war ein abgestorbener Baum, umgeben von Skeletten! Nun stand Mr Dark direkt hinter ihr. Asmira fuhr rum und schrie auf, als er nach ihren Armen griff und sie hart festhielt. Sie keuchte panisch und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden!

„Nein! Du wirst mich niemals böse machen! Niemals!", schrie sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen auf.

Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas tief in sich. Mr Dark lachte finster:„ Oh doch, das werde ich..!"

„Nein!"

Sie stiess sich von Mr Dark weg und stolperte an dem Baum zurück. Nun bemerkte sie, wo sie sich eigentlich befanden: Es war der Eichbornwald! Zerstört und komplett in Finsternis gehüllt!

„Das alles hier wird von DIR erschaffen!", lachte Mr Dark böse.

Asmira schüttelte panisch den Kopf und keuchte erschrocken: „Nein! Das kann nicht sein!"

Plötzlich kribbelte es in ihren Handflächen. Atmend betrachtete sie ihre Hände und verstand, was nun geschah! Die Magie in ihr erwachte... und wollte aus ihr ausbrechen! Nun fühlte sie, wie die Magie tief in ihren Inneren durch ihre Hände strömte! Erschrocken sah sie, wie ihre Hände aufleuchteten! Langsam, aber nun mit einem sicheren Gefühl, streckte sie beide Hände in die Richtung von Mr Dark. Dieser blieb lachend stehen und breitet leicht seine Arme aus.

„ Nur zu..! Zeig mir deine Kräfte!"

Asmira liess langsam eine Rote Kugel erscheinen. Mit einem nun festeren Blick sah sie zu Mr Dark.

„Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe! Du wirst mich niemals auf die Dunkle Seite ziehen! Rayman wird das zu verhindern wissen!"

Ihre Stimme war sehr zittrig und unsicher. Und genau dies, amüsierte Mr Dark umso mehr!

„Och, da bin ich ja mal gespannt..! Du kannst dich nicht ewig im weissen Turm verstecken, meine kleine Asmira! Wenn du deine Kräfte erst mal im Griff hast…", langsam deutete er mit dem Zeigfinger auf sie „…werde ich dich holen!"

Er ging wieder auf Asmira zu, die sich nun erschrocken an den Baumstamm drückte und dessen Kugel immer grösser wurde!

„Bleib stehen!", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Ungerührt ging er weiter auf sie zu und lachte dabei finster.

„Spürst du es? Deine Kräfte wachsen..! Und wenn du sie erstmal in Griff hast, werde ich dich holen!"

„Nein!" schrie nun Asmira und lies mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen die Kugel auf Mr Dark los!

Rayman fuhr erschrocken rum, als er einen Schrei und einen Ohren betäubenden Knall hörte! Sny zuckte sofort erschrocken zusammen und sah ebenso den Gang runter. Etwas Rauch stieg unter dem schlitz der Türe von Asmiras Zimmer empor.

„Asmira!", rief Rayman und rannte sofort los! Sny folgte Rayman hastig, der nun schlitternd bei der Türe stehen blieb und sie aufriss! Darauf kam sofort Rauch aus dem Zimmer. Rayman schwang kurz hustend die Hand, damit sich der Rauch etwas verzog. Nun stockte sein Atem, als er was erkennen konnte.

Asmira sass keuchend und vollkommen verschwitzt im Bett und betrachtete ihre zittrigen Hände schockiert. Im Raum selbst lagen überall Holzstücke herum. Anscheinend hatte Asmira den Schrank in die Luft gejagt, der vor ihrem Bett stand! Rayman stolperte über die Holzstücke und ging hastig zu ihr.

„Asmira! Ganz ruhig..", sagte er schnell, als er nun sah wie sie ihn mit grossen Augen ängstlich ansah und dabei panisch keuchte.

„Mr Dark! Er kommt mich holen!", schrie sie voller Angst und legte ihre Hände über ihren Kopf. Dabei Kniff sie die Augen zu und kauerte sich wie zusammen.

„Er kommt mich holen! Er wird kommen!"

„Shhh", versuchte Rayman sie beruhigen und nahm sie schnell in den Armen.

„Dir passiert hier nichts. Ganz ruhig.."

Sny betrachtete erschrocken das Chaos und dann Asmira, die ängstlich und vollkommen in Panik in Raymans armen lag und sich einfach nicht mehr beruhigen konnte! Sny legte sich ihre rechte Hand auf ihrem Mund. Was war nur passiert? Rayman sah nun wütend zur Decke.

`Was hat Mr Dark nun wieder angestellt? Ist er ihr in den Träumen erschienen?!`, fragte er sich wütend in Gedanken und blickte nun zu Asmira runter. Behutsam strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Ganz ruhig, du bist hier sicher. Er wird dir nichts tun."

Nun sah er zu der erschrockenen Sny.

„Sny, hol sofort den Zauberer! Ich denke er wird jetzt bestimmt wach sein!"

„Ich.. ja sofort!", sagte Sny schnell und bemerkte, wie ihre Stimme versagte. Hastig drehte sich um. Ein paar Kleinlinge standen hinter ihr und sahen entsetzt in das Zimmer.

„Was ist passiert? Ist alles gut?" Sny keuchte und versuchte irgendwie die Stimme nun wieder zu finden.

„K- keine Ahnung! Ich muss zum Zauberer und.."

„Das werden wir machen! Bleib du erst mal hier.", sprach ein Kleinling behutsam und nickte den anderen zu.

„O-ok", stockte nun Sny und drehte sich dann mit der Hand an der Stirn um. Asmira weinte nun. Rayman hielt sie immer noch fest und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Etwas überfordert mit der kompletten Situation, ging Sny langsam auf die beiden zu und musste achten dabei, nicht über die Holzsplitter zu stolpern.

„Die Kleinlinge.. holen.. den Rest", flüsterte sie. Rayman sah zu ihr. Sein Blick war ernst und bedrückt.

„Sny.. kannst du bitte..?", er deutet mit einem nicken zu Asmira runter. Sie verstand sofort und ging vorsichtig zu Asmira, um sie nun in den Arm zu nehmen. Dabei sass sie am Rand des Bettes. Rayman liess sie langsam los und überreichte sie Sny. Langsam kroch er vom Bett runter. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, drehte er den beiden den Rücken zu. Stumm verliess er das Zimmer. Dabei hatte er die Fäuste geballt. Kaum war er draussen, schlug er wütend an die Wand!

„Dieser verfluchte..!", zischte Rayman wütend und sah zu Boden.

„Wieso?! Wieso muss er immer alle quälen!?"

Sachte atmete er tief aus und senkte seine Faust, die er immer noch an der Wand hatte.

Langsam sah Rayman auf und schloss die Augen.

„Ich schwöre.. wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege..!" flüsterte Rayman drohend und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Nun ging er wieder zur Türe und sah in das Zimmer hinein. Dabei legte er seine Hand an den Türrahmen. Sny strich Asmira über den Kopf und sah traurig zu ihr runter. Asmira hatte sich an sie geklammerte und weinte nun leise.

„Shhh..", versuchte Sny sie zu beruhigen. Rayman sah nun zu einige Kleinlinge, die sich um ihn versammelt hatte. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie da waren. Sie sahen zu Rayman hoch. Einer von ihnen trat zu ihm und fragte besorgt: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Mit mir ja. Aber nicht mit Asmira..", gab Rayman leise zur Antwort und sah nun runter zum Gang. Er hörte Schritte und Stimmen. Anscheinend waren nun alle durch den Krach wach geworden! Nun sah er wieder zu den Kleinlinge hinunter und lächelte sanft.

„Könnt ihr mir ein Gefallen tun? Haltet bitte alle auf, die hier hoch kommen wollen. Asmira ist schon genug geschockt und braucht einen Ansturm eher weniger. Lasst nur den Zauberer durch.. ja?"

Die Kleinlinge nickten und eilten dann davon. Rayman atmete aus. Wenigstens das ging gut. Ein Ansturm von Kleinlingen hätte gerade noch gefehlt. Erst mal, musste er selbst rausfinden, was denn genau geschehen war! Asmira konnte soweit mitteilen, das Mr Dark irgendwie anscheinend in ihren Träumen auftauchte.

Der Held betritt wieder das Zimmer und ging langsam über die Holzteile. Asmira hatte sich leicht beruhigt. Aber trotzdem hielt sie Sny immer noch umklammert fest. ihr Gesicht lag im Schoss von Sny. Er hörte ihr leises Schluchzen.

Sny hingegen sah nun traurig zu Rayman, als sie bemerkte, dass er wieder zurückkam. Anscheinend hatte sie endgültig die Sprache verloren. Rayman setzte sich langsam auf das Bett. Erst sah er traurig zu Sny, ehe er mitfühlen zu Asmira runter schaute. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und strich sie tröstend.

„Asmira..", versuchte er schliesslich vorsichtig einen an lauf. Asmira zuckte kurz zusammen und sah vorsichtig dann auf. Sny sah zu ihr runter, ehe sie nun leicht zu Rayman blickte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als sich ihr Blick mit dem von Rayman kreuzte.

„Noch nicht", flüsterte Sny. Sie befürchtete, das Asmira wieder in Panik geraten würde.

„Es war so schrecklich..!", sprach plötzlich Asmira und beide sahen sie überrascht an. Asmira setzte sich zittrig auf und schlang schützend die Arme um ihre Tailie. Dabei mied sie es komplett beide anzusehen. Ihr blick war gesenkt.

„ Er zeigte mir, wie der Eichbornwald aussieht, wenn es in Dunkelheit versunken ist. Er meinte, dass ich das gemacht hätte! Und.." sie schluchzte wieder „er würde mich holen sobald ich meine Kräfte ihm griff hätte! Und dann wie aus dem nichts.. spürte ich…"

Jetzt betrachtete sie ihre zittrige Hände keuchend, die plötzlich aufleuchteten! Rayman schreckte auf. Aber Sny reagierte sofort, indem sie ihre Hand auf die von Asmira legte und sofort auf sie einredete

„ Ok, beruhige dich! Nimm ganz tief Luft… Ganz ruhig.."

Asmira schloss erschrocken die Augen und atmete zittrig aus. Schon liess das Leuchten ihrer Hände nach. Rayman sah nun anerkennend zu Sny. Anscheinend hatte sie wirklich sehr viel in dem letzten Monate gelernt!

„Durch Angst und Panik kann das sehr leicht passieren, wenn man seine Kräfte nicht im Griff hat", sagte Sny leise und strich beruhigend Asmira über den Rücken. Rayman atmete aus. Mr Dark wusste dies genau und deswegen erschreckte er Asmira so gerne! Er wollte ihre Kräfte sehen und sie nur weiter quälen! Stumm sass er da und sah nun ernst zu Asmira, die immer noch zitterte und vollkommen durcheinander war. Plötzlich fiel Rayman was auf und legte Asmira sanft die Hand am Oberarm. Sie hatte dort einen blauen Fleck.

„Mr Dark ist also wirklich in deinen Träumen erschienen..!", flüsterte er wütend. Erschrocken sah sie zu ihrem Arm runter und zuckte zusammen, als sie den Blauen fleck entdeckte.

„D-da hatte er mich gepackt!"

Sny runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und sah ihr Arm an.

„Moment, das kann doch nicht möglich sein…"

Nun sah sie zu Rayman, der sie fragend ansah.

„Es ist möglich mit Zauber in Träumen einzudringen.. aber man kann nicht den Träumenden verletzen!"

„Hm.." brummte Rayman und legte sich nachdenklich seine rechte Hand an das Kinn. Asmira sah vorsichtig zu Sny. Diese schmunzelte sie leicht an, um sie etwas zu beruhigen. Doch dies konnte Asmira einfach nicht. Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen senkte sie wieder ihren Blick.

Zittrig und mit verstrubbelten Haaren sass sie da, und ging immer wieder dieses Erlebnis durch. Mr Dark drohte ihr zwar, doch allmählich wurde Asmira bewusst, dass er niemals hier eindringen könnte. Sie wurde von allen Seiten beschützt. Von Rayman und all den anderen hier.!

Doch die Worte, die Mr Dark sagte, als sie ihm androhte, das Rayman in aufhalten würde, gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Und genau dies machte ihr grosse Angst. Als Asmira nun eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, sah sie auf. Rayman lächelte sie sanft an.

„Asmira, dir passiert hier nichts ok? Wir werden dich alle beschützen und ich verspreche dir, das Mr Dark dich niemals holen wird! Ja?"

Wieder schoss der Kommentar von Mr Dark durch ihren Kopf:

Och, da bin ich ja mal gespannt..!

Plötzlich erklangen hastige Schritte im Gang! Rayman sah zu der Türe und rutschte vom Bett. „Womöglich der Zauberer."

Nun sah er über seiner Schulter zu Asmira und lächelte sie beruhigt an.

„Es wird alles gut."

Asmira nickte einmal und atmete aus. Wenn es wirklich so sein sollte, wieso fühlte sie es dann noch tief in sich? Diese Angst und das unbehagliche Gefühl, das sein Versprechen, das er ihr gab, doch nicht halten konnte? Allmählich schien sich ihr Körper zu beruhigen. Sny legte die Hand auf ihrer Schulter und nickte zu einer Tür, die sich in ihrem Zimmer befand.

„Komm.. wir machen dich etwas frisch. Das tut dir bestimmt gut!"

Asmira fühlte sich wie ein Stein, als sie sich verkrampft auf dem Bett umdrehte, und dabei immer noch ihre Arme um sich geschlungen hatte. Der Lehrling stand vor ihr und half ihr langsam hoch. Verkrampft und doch noch leicht zittrig, setzte sie einen Fuss vor dem anderen und musste dabei aufpassen, nicht zu stolpern weil ihre Beine sich wie Gummi anfühlten! Sny hielt sie sanft fest und öffnete dann die die weisse Türe. Sie fragte sich, wie sie Asmira am besten beruhigen könnte. So ängstlich und komplett aus der Fassung hatte sie sie bisher nie gesehen. Das dabei sogar ihre Kräfte ausbrachen…

Vorsichtig setzte sie Asmira auf den Klodeckel. Ihr Blick war steht's auf dem Boden gerichtet. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch bei diesem Alptraum von Mr Dark. Sny wusste nicht, was sie ihr sagen sollte und beschloss es ganz sein zu lassen. Stumm nahm sie ein Lappen und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Sachte tunkte sie den Lappen unter dem Wasserstrahl und sah wieder vorsichtig zu dem Mädchen. Verstrubbelt, verschwitzt und leicht zittrig sass sie einfach da und vermied es komplett Sny anzusehen. Ihr Gesicht lag unter ihrem schwarzen Haaren.

Langsam drehte Sny den Wasserhahn zu und drückte den Lappen aus.

`Arme Asmira.. was soll ich nur sagen?`, fragte sie sich betrübt.

„…Tut mir leid wegen dem Schrank", krächzte plötzlich Asmira`s Stimme, das Sny sofort zu ihr sehen lies. Asmiras Gesicht war immer noch unter ihren Haaren versteckt und hinderten sie, ihren Blick zu sehen. Sny lächelte leicht und ging zu ihr.

„Kein Ding.. so was passiert immer mit Wesen, dessen Kräfte noch nicht ausgebildet sind..", gab sie leise zur Antwort und kniete sich dann vor Asmira, um sachte ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen. Ihr Gesicht war blass und der Blick sehr betrübt und ängstlich.

„Das ist vollkommen normal. Also mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf… ja?"

Vorsichtig legte sie den feuchten Lappen auf ihr Gesicht und strich sanft die Schweissperlen weg. Asmira schloss dabei die Augen und atmete leicht aus. Dieser kalte Lappen tat wirklich gut! Sny lächelte, als sie sah, wie sie sich allmählich entspannte und ihre Arme sachte senkte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und nahm vorsichtig den Lappen aus Sny`s Hand.

Rayman stand an der Türe und sah in den Gang. Der Zauberer schritt hastig auf ihm zu. Seine Haare waren ganz verstrubelt und sein Zylinder trug er auch nicht. Anscheinend sprang er schnell aus dem Bett und vergass komplett seinen Zylinder, weil er dachte, dass sie angegriffen wurden. Dieser Anblick sah sehr belustigend aus und liess Rayman leicht lächeln.

„Rayman! Was ist passiert?", rief der Zauberer und hob den Zauberstab grüssend. Rayman`s Miene wurde wieder ernster und er atmete tief aus.

„Etwas womit wir nicht gerechnet haben.."

Nun war der Zauberer bei ihm und sah sofort in das Zimmer hinein. Dieser blieb angewurzelt stehen und sagte erst gar nichts. Rayman sah, das ihm der Atem stockte. Vorsichtig trat er zu ihm.

„Asmira verlor die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte, nachdem Mr Dark in ihren Träumen eindrang."

„Was?!", nun sah der Zauberer erschrocken zu Rayman.

„Aber das ist unmöglich! Dieser Turm ist so abgesichert, das nicht mal die Dunklen Kräfte durch kommen können!"

Rayman sah den Zauberer ernst an.

„Ich weiss, aber es war so. Und ich das ist noch nicht alles… er hatte sie leicht verletzt am Arm. Durch Sny weiss ich, dass dies eigentlich auch nicht möglich sein sollte. Jedenfalls ist Asmira komplett aus der Fassung.. Sny kümmert sich um sie."

Der Zauberer hörte stumm zu und sah Rayman schon an, das ihn dies sehr quälte. Aber nicht nur dies schien ihm Kummer zu bereiten. Die ganze Situation mit Ly, zerrte auch an seinen Gedanken. Er machte sich grosse Sorgen um sie! Und das nun Mr Dark einfach so Angreifen konnte, bestätigte den Verdacht vom Zauberer.

„Er besitzt das schwarze Grimoire.", sprach Rayman laut den Gedanken des Zauberers plötzlich aus. Überrumpelt sah er zu Rayman, der ihn nur mit erhobener Augenbraue musterte.

Als der Held beobachten konnte, wie dies den Zauberer komplett aus der Fassung brachte, lächelte er leicht.

„Ich hatte eine nette Unterhaltung mit Polokus. Er klärte mich etwas auf.."

Ohne auf eine Antwort von dem Zauberer zu warten, der eigentlich vorhatte, gerade was zu erwidern, fuhr Rayman fort. Dabei verschränkte er die arme und sah in das Zimmer.

„Ich weiss deine Befürchtungen... Aber mein Vorhaben bleibt! Und ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren!"

„Rayman..!", sagte nun der Zauberer drohend. Dies liess Rayman schräg Lächeln, als er abwehrend beide Hände hob.

„Aber bevor du mich weg sperrst, möchte ich dir meinen Plan erläutern."

Sny betrachtet Asmira sanft.

„Fühlst du dich nun etwas besser?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Asmira faltete langsam das feuchte Tuch zusammen und sah dann mit ihren blauen Augen zu Sny. Sie sah ihr besorgtes, schönes Gesicht. Trotz der Angst, die sie noch tief in sich fühlte, brachte sie schliesslich doch noch ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen.

„Ja… danke"

Sny erwiderte etwas überrumpelt ihr kleines Lächeln. Sie sah aber Asmira an, das sie sich immer noch nicht gut fühlte. Asmira legte ihr Gesicht in das feuchte Tuch und der Lehrling vernahm ein tiefes Seufzen von ihr.

„ähm.. gibt es irgendwas, das ich für dich tun könnte?"

Nun sah Asmira vom Tuch hoch und fühlte sich so, als ob sie ihre eigene Zunge verschluckt hätte.

„Ich.. ich weiss nicht…" brachte sie flüsternd über ihre Lippen und sah dann wieder zum Tuch hinunter. Sny schmunzelte nervös:„ Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Rayman wird alles tun, um dich zu beschützen. Glaub mir, wenn der sich mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, hält ihn nichts dabei auf!"

`Bitte beruhige dich, Bitte beruhige dich, Bitte beruhige dich!, dachte Sny dabei voller Hoffnung. Denn sie wusste allmählich nicht mehr weiter.

Och, da bin ich ja mal gespannt!

Schoss Mr Dark`s böse Stimme wieder durch Asmiras Kopf! Nun verkrampften sich ihre Hände, die das Tuch halten. Sie schloss die Augen.

„Ich…"

Sollte sie Sny sagen, was ihr wirklich Angst machte? Was Mr Dark ihr sagte? Was sie in diesem Augenblick fühlte?Ein böses Gefühl, das wie ein Geist an ihren Körper Zerrte!

Sny entging es nicht, wie Asmira wieder nervöser wurde.

`Oje, was soll ich nur tun?`, dachte sie sich verzweifelt und entschied sich, nichts zu sagen und Asmira ihre Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Das zucken ihres Körper entging ihr dabei nicht. Verkrampft überlegte sich Sny, ob sie vielleicht ihre Hand von ihrer Schulter nehmen sollte. Doch nun sah wieder Asmira zu ihr hoch. Ihr Blick war so ängstlich.

„Das weiss ich. Aber… aber..!", nahm Asmira atmend Anlauf, aber schaffte nicht ihren Satz zu beenden. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und sah wieder auf ihren Schoss hinunter. Sny war nun ganz Aufmerksam. Was war da noch in ihren Traum passiert?

„Hm?", machte sie nur, um Asmira nicht zu sehr zu drängen. Das Mädchen nahm tief Luft, um einen weiteren Anlauf zu starten. „Also…Mr Dark… sagte… mir… da… was…"

„Was sagte er den?", fragte nun Sny leise und sah sie sehr aufmerksam an. Asmira mied es ihr in die Augen zu sehen und sah nun zur Seite.

„.. Ich drohte ihm an, das Rayman alles tun würde, um ihn aufzuhalten…" langsam sah sie zu Sny . „aber dies liess in Völlig kalt..!"

Sny schüttelte einmal den Kopf: „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er dir irgendetwas anhaben könnte! Er wollte sich bestimmt nur nicht anmerken lassen, dass er tatsächlich keine Ahnung hat, wie er hier herkommen könnte. Er wollte dir einfach Angst einjagen. Ist so ein Tick bei den Bösen."

Ein leichtes lächeln huschte über Asmiras Lippen, als sie sah, wie Sny ihre Augen darüber verdrehte. Sie hatte aber recht. Doch wieso hatte sie dann immer noch dieses Gefühl in sich? Es liess etwas nach, doch war es noch da!

Mr Dark war seiner Sache sehr sicher! Vielleicht sollte Asmira Rayman und seinen Freunden mehr vertrauen. Sie wurde von allen Seiten beschützt. Und sehr bald würde sie selber wissen, wie man sich mit Magie zur Wehr setzt, nachdem sie Ausbildung begann. Doch trotzdem, fühlte sie es tief in sich… dieses Gefühl, das all ihre Zuversicht wegblassen lässt!

„Und wieso habe ich dann noch dieses Gefühl?", fragte sie nun Sny bedrückt.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du immer noch so große Angst vor ihm, weil er dir ja eine ziemlich schwere Zeit beschert hat...", erwiderte sie leise.

Asmira sah wieder zu Sny und nickte leicht. „Ja, das kann gut sein…"

Wieder sah sie zur Seite und atmete tief aus. Es tat gut, diese Befürchtung los geworden zu sein.

„Sny.." sie sah wieder zu ihr und lächelte nun leicht. „Danke."

Sny half ihr einfach, indem sie da war… sie unterstützte und zuhörte. Nun lächelte Sny sanft. „Kein Ding, ich bin immer für dich da!"

`Soll ich sie jetzt umarmen?`, fragte sich Sny und zögerte. `ich denke schon.`

Vorsichtig Umarmte sie Asmira, die erst gar nicht reagierte. Nun vernahm Sny ein kleines Lachen von ihr und erwiderte ihre Umarmung. Ihr druck dabei wurde auf einmal fester. Etwas überrascht sah Sny mit den Augen zu Asmira. Asmira legte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Schulter. Nun hörte Sny es: Asmira weinte!

„Danke", flüsterte sie schluchzend und drückte Sny nun fester. Sny lächelte und strich ihr sanft über ihr schwarzes Haar.

Unten in der Halle häuften sich alle Kleinlinge an! Der Weg zum oberen Stockwerk war versperrt! Rayman bat vor wenigen Minuten einige Kleinlinge, das sie vorübergehend den Rest zurück halten sollten, und dies taten sie auch. Dabei erklärten sie laut, was vorgefallen war. Auch wenn sie es nur grob mitbekamen, verstanden es die anderen, die aufgeregt miteinander redeten. Globox schob einige Kleinlinge zur Seite, um zu Treppensatz mit Murfy zu gelangen, der schon vor raus flog und mit den Kleinlingen sprach, die den Weg versperrten.

„Entschuldige, darf ich?" sagte Globox immer wieder, als einige Kleinlinge in nicht bemerkten. Der Rest von ihnen machten Globox sofort Platz. Die Stimme von Murfy drang zu ihm durch die Menge. Die grüne Fliege trug sein weisses Nachthemd. Unter den Kleinlingen könnte man beinahe meinen, er wäre eine von ihnen.

„Hey! Was läuft hier eigentlich? Was war das für ein Knall?"

Ein Kleinling sah zu Murfy hoch.

„Das Kind des Protoon zerstörte irgendwas in ihrem Zimmer. Es war wahrscheinlich ein Umfall. Mehr wissen wir nicht. Rayman bat uns, die Meute zurück zu halten. Nur der Zauberer durfte hoch gehen."

Mit einem etwas beleidigenden Blick verschränkte Murfy die Arme.

„Ich bin die rechte Hand vom Zauberer und darf nicht mal hoch? Wie gemein! Aber ok, habe verstanden! Und wie lange müssen wir hier ausharren?"

Der Kleinling zuckte die Schulter.

„Ich nehme an, bis Rayman oder der Zauberer runter kommen und uns aufklären."

Globox stiess nun zu ihnen.

„Geht es Asmira gut?", fragte er besorgt. Murfy sah zu Globox runter und dann mit seiner typischen lockeren Art zu dem Kleinling hinunter.

„Achja, sehr gute Frage! Wie geht es ihr?"

Der Kleinling zuckte abermals die Schultern und schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf.

„Wir wissen leider nicht mehr."

Globox seufzte voller Sorge aus: „Da niemand hoch kann, denke ich eher, dass es ihr nicht gut geht.."

„Mahl nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand, Globox!", sagte nun eine etwas gereizte Stimme hinter Globox, der sofort über seine Schulter sah. Aber er entdeckte niemand.

„Hallo?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Hier unten!", hüpfte Saii und wedelte mit beiden Händen! Murfy blickte runter und lachte dann prustend los.

„Hast du deine Hand in eine Steckdose gesteckt?!"

Saii`s schwarzen Haaren waren ganz verstrubbelt! Und so dicht, dass man nicht mal seine Augen erkennen konnte!

„Ha ha, sehr witzig! Will dich mal sehen wenn du aus dem Bett springst!", murrte er und sagte was auf Chinesisch. Murfy lachte heiter weiter und deutet mit der rechten Hand auf seinen Nachthemd.

„Bin ich ja! Und habe nicht einen Busch auf meinem Kopf!"

Saii verschränkte die Arme.

„Dafür siehst du wie ein Kleinlinggeist aus dem Land der Wandelnden Seelen aus!"

Nun lachte Murfy nicht mehr und verschränkte ebenso die Arme.

„Bist doch nur neidisch das ich fliegen kann!"

„Stop!", rief Leo dazwischen der das Schauspiel beobachtete und den Kopf dann schüttelte.

„Wir alle wurden aus dem Schlaf gerissen! Also hört auf euch zu zanken, während im Ersten Stock anscheinend die Hölle los ist!"

Beide sahen stumm zu Leo und nickten dann widerspenstig. Globox atmete tief aus. Er hoffte dass es im ersten Stock um einiges besser lief, als hier unten. Und das Asmira wohlauf ist.

Der Zauberer hörte Rayman geduldig zu und hatte die Arme verschränkt. Seine Miene war aufmerksam. Als Rayman seinen Plan erläuterte, nickte er einmal und legte seine rechte Hand an sein Kinn.

„Und du bist dir da sicher? Du weist das es jederzeit schief gehen könnte."

Rayman atmete tief aus.

„So wie bei jeder Sache, die ich bisher anging. Vertrau mir einfach!"

„Du weist ganz genau, dass es nicht daran liegt das ich dir nicht vertraue, Rayman.", flüsterte jetzt der Zauberer und legte Rayman die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sondern, das es einfach riskant ist."

Jetzt lächelte der Held leicht „Ich weiss, doch welche Wahl habe ich?"

Der Zauberer atmete tief aus und schüttelte nun mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf. Rayman konnte manchmal so stur sein. Doch zugleich war er einfach seiner Sache sicher! Wie es einem Helden gehörte!

„ Gut, einverstanden. Doch eines nach dem anderen… ausserdem müssen wir noch mit Sny darüber reden."

Rayman nickte und sah in das Zimmer rein. Langsam trat er wieder ein und legte einige Holzteile zur Seite. Die Türe zum Badezimmer war immer noch geschlossen.

„Sie sind immer noch im Badezimmer... wir sollten ihnen diese Zeit lassen. Ich hoffe nur, das Asmira sich langsam beruhigt hat", sagte Rayman voller Sorge. Langsam trat der Zauberer zu Rayman und betrachtete das Zimmer. Es war wirklich ein Saustall!

„Vertrau Sny, sie kann das." Langsam hob er dann Zauberstab und sprach einige Worte. Der Held lächelte „Das weiss ich." (Part 41)

Auf einmal leuchteten alle Teile des zerstörten Schrankes auf. Rayman verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Zauberer den Schrank durch seine Magie wieder zusammensetzte. Nur wenige Sekunden später hatten sie alle Teile zusammen gefügt. Mit einer leisen Klingel, verschwanden die Riese auch schon. Wie als ob nichts geschehen wäre, stand der alte Schrank an seinem Platz.

„Also wirklich.. so was ist echt praktisch wenn man seine Wohnung aufräumen muss!", lachte Rayman und legte dem Zauberer eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dabei zwinkerte er ihm schelmisch zu.

„Kannst du nicht mal kurz zu mir nach Hause kommen und mir beim Aufräumen helfen?"

Lachend schüttelte der Zauberer den Kopf. „Lass den Unsinn. Jedenfalls ist jetzt alles wieder beim alten... fast jedenfalls."

Mit diesen Worten sah er zur Badezimmertüre und verstaute seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang. Rayman löste seine verschränkte Arme und schmunzelte nun nachdenklich. Ja in den letzten Tagen ging einiges drunter und drüber. Das Protoon wurde gestohlen, Mr Dark tauchte wieder auf und eine Legende, die eigentlich erst in tausenden von Jahren sich ereignen sollte, wurde Lebendig! Für Rayman war es langsam ein Rätsel, wieso er sich über manche Ereignisse wunderte, nachdem was er alles erlebt hatte! Nun sah er auf, als sich die Türe des Badezimmers langsam öffnete. Sny sah hinaus und lächelte schüchtern, als sie sah, wie Rayman und der Zauberer sie erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Ausserdem musste sie sich etwas das Lachen verkneifen, als sie die Haare des Zauberers erblickte. Sofort legte sie sich leicht die Hand auf ihren Lippen, die sich zu einem Lächeln formte. Rayman konnte Sny`s Gedankengänge sehr gut erahnen, als er ihren Blick folgte und lächelte dann auch. Ja, der Zauberer sah wirklich lustig mit seinen verstrubbelten Haaren aus. Und dazu noch ohne Zylinder, wo man gar nicht von ihm kennt. Asmira stand hinter Sny und guckte über ihrer Schulter vorsichtig hervor. Rayman sah, wie ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte, als sie ebenso den Zauberer erblickte. Aber sogleich war es wieder verschwunden. Sie war ganz blass, aber schien sich beruhigt zu haben. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr so verstrubbelt und sie zitterte nicht mehr so stark. Trotzdem war sie noch ängstlich. Das sah Rayman an ihrem Blick. Der Zauberer räusperte sich und setzte sein berühmtes lächeln auf.

„Sny?"

Sny nickte hastig. „Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung.. jedenfalls einigermassen."

Sie sah über ihre Schulter zu Asmira und trat mit ihr aus dem Badezimmer. Schüchtern folgte Asmira ihr und sah zu den beiden. Der Zauberer ging zu ihr und legte sanft seine Hand auf ihren Oberarm, wo sie den blauen Fleck hatte. Ohne was zu sagen, musterte er diesen. Rayman ging ebenso zu den beiden Mädchen und sah zu Sny, die ihm zunickte.

„Keine Sorge.. sie hat sich etwas beruhigt", flüsterte sie Rayman zu.

Stumm beobachtete Asmira den Zauberer, der sachte über den Fleck strich. Dabei war er ganz vorsichtig und brummte dann leise. Nun sah er in ihr Gesicht. Sein Blick war sehr ernst.

„Erzähl bitte, ganz genau was war Asmira… jede Einzelheit ist wichtig dabei. "

Asmira nickte einmal und atmete aus. Jetzt beginnt wohl das Verhör, vor dem sie sich schon lange fürchtete. Nur begann es mit ihrem Alptraum. Und würde dort enden, wo sie Rayman begegnete.

„Nun.. ich.. na ja.. zuerst war alles normal. Dann wurde es dunkel. Sehr…dunkel."

Asmira sah mit den Augen zu Boden und ging die ganzen Szenen noch mal im Kopf durch. Dabei versuchte sie Worte zu finden, die es passend beschreiben könnte. Sie runzelte nachdenklich und die Stirn.

„Dann hörte... ich sein Lachen. Ich versuchte zurück ins Licht zu laufen. Aber ich war von Dunkelheit umgeben. Bis er plötzlich.. vor mir stand!" Jetzt krümmte sich Asmira etwas und ihr Atem stockte. Wütend schüttelte Rayman den Kopf. Mr Dark musste sie wirklich sehr erschrocken haben.

„Asmira, wenn es nicht geht, dann lass es erst mal sein.", sagte Rayman sofort. Doch zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm tief Luft.

„Jedenfalls wich ich zurück. Doch plötzlich stolperte ich! Und zwar über ein Knochen!"

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und sie schloss die Augen.

„Ok.. komm setz dich.", sagte der Zauberer ruhig und führt sie zu ihrem Bett, damit sie sich hinsetzen konnte. Sachte hielt er dabei immer noch ihren Arm fest. Als sich Asmira hinsetzte, atmete sie tief aus. Sny stand da und beobachtete angespannt die ganze Situation.

`Ein Knochen? `fragte sie sich nur schockiert. Rayman verschränkte die Arme und sein ernster Blick war auf dem Boden gerichtet.

„ Und dann plötzlich.. veränderte sich alles um mich! Ich lag nun... auf dem Waldboden. Erst realisierte ich gar nicht, das es der Eichbornwald war, denn er war so düster..! Alles war abgestorben!", fuhr Asmira leise fort.

„Mr Dark sagte, er sei immer hinter mir her! Er würde mich immer in meinen Träumen aufsuchen! Und den Eichbornwald hätte ich so zugerichtet!

Ich… sagte... dass er mich niemals böse machen könnte. Doch er…er.."

Abrupt sagte Asmira nichts mehr und sass angespannt da. Sie senkte den Blick nun komplett, wobei ihre schwarze Haare nun wie ein Vorhang wirkten. Der Zauberer legte nun den Arm um ihre Schulter. Er sagte nichts. Wie alle in diesem Zimmer. Raymans Blick war unergründlich, und doch konnte er genau ahnen, was Mr Dark darauf sagte. Deswegen hatte sie Angst. Es war Sonnen klar.

„ Er drohte dir, dich böse zu machen, egal was auch kommen mag… richtig?"

Jetzt sah Asmira erschrocken auf und ihr Atem stockte. Rayman hatte also recht mit seiner Vermutung.

„Dieser Mistkerl..!", flüsterte er und legte sich die Hand an die Stirn. Asmira bemerkte, wie die Hand des Zauberers auf ihrer Schulter fester wurde. Langsam sah sie zu ihm. Er sah auf dem Boden. Seine blonde Mähne verdeckte seine Augen. Doch an seinem Mund konnte sie genau sehen, dass er über ihre Worte nachdachte. Sny stand einfach da, und wusste nicht was sie sagen soll. Es wurde schon alles gesagt... und Worte dazu hatte sie keine. Mr Dark drohte ihr nicht nur, sondern hat anscheinend auch eine Möglichkeit gefunden hier einzudringen? Denn der Held und der Zauberer erwiderten nichts, dass dagegen sprach. Als Rayman die Hand senkte, sah Sny auf. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass der Held sanft lächelte.

`hm?`, dachte sie und beobachtete ihn verwirrt, als er zu Asmira ging und sich vor ihr hinkniete. Das ängstliche Mädchen sah nun überrascht zu Rayman hinunter, der sie weiterhin beruhigend anlächelte.

„Asmira, dir passiert hier nichts. Schon vergessen? Ich habe es dir versprochen. Und ich halte IMMER mein Versprechen! Er kann dir drohen, so viel er will..", jetzt hob Rayman den Daumen und zeigte selbstsicher auf sich selbst mit einem frechen Lächeln.

„Erst muss er an mir vorbei!"

Erleichtert lächelte Sny jetzt. `Rayman, wie er Leib und Lebt!`

Sie hatte Recht behalten, denn sie kannte Rayman sehr gut! Er würde alles tun, um jeden in seiner Umgebung zu beschützen!

„Das weiss ich...", flüsterte Asmira und lächelte kurz schüchtern, das aber nun bedrückt wurde. „…und das sagte ich ihm auch! Doch ihn liess es komplett kalt! Und dann packte er mich eben am Arm, wo ich jetzt einen Fleck habe! Und na ja.. plötzlich spürte ich was in mir, das wie aus dem nichts erwachte!"

„Er provozierte deine Kräfte, damit du sie anwendest.", erwiderte plötzlich der Zauberer und alle sahen sofort zu ihm

„Und als du erwachtest, hattest du sie wirklich angewendet und den Schrank zerstört.. richtig?"

„ähm..", nun sah Asmira entschuldigend und beschämend den Zauberer an.

„Tut mir leid deswegen.."

Nun lachte er und schüttelte den Kopf: „ Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen."

Jetzt sah er sanft zu Sny herüber „Sny, bringe bitte Asmira in mein Zimmer und warte dort mit ihr auf mich. Ich komme gleich nach. Nimm bitte den Weg durch den Keller. Und Asmira..",

sanft lächelte er sie an: „..danke für deine Informationen! Ich weiss, es war nicht leicht. So leid es mir auch tut, aber wir müssen uns weiter noch über die bisherigen Vorkommnisse unterhalten."

Asmira nickte langsam. Rayman erhob sich vom Boden und sah verwirrt zum Zauberer. Er wollte so schnell die beiden Mädchen wegschicken.. anscheinend will er mit ihm alleine reden? Etwas war nicht in Ordnung an der ganze Sache, die Asmira berichtete. Denn er konnte genau sehen, das trotz seines Lächelns den Zauberer was bedrückte.

Der Held ahnte es bereits: Die Situation war schlimmer, als sie alle dachten!

Räuspernd liess sich Rayman nichts bei diesem Gedanken anmerken. Stumm stand er nun da und beobachtete, wie Sny zu Asmira ging und sie beide das Zimmer verliessen. Sny schien es aber ebenso bemerkt zu haben, das der Zauberer sie beide wie loswerden wollte. Den sie sah, kurz bevor sie das Zimmer verliessen, zu Rayman mit einem Sorgenvollen Blick herüber. Rayman schmunzelte sie aufmunternd an, um hinzudeuten, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll.

`Die mache ich mir aber…`, dachte sich Sny und wendete dann den Blick ab. Dabei zog sie die Türe hinter sich zu. Nun seufzte Sny lange aus und sah zu Asmira, die anscheinend die drückende Stimmung ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. Die Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen stand sie vor ihr. Ihr Blick war betrübt.

„Es ist doch ernst.. richtig?"

„I-ich…", stockte Sny und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das aber sehr schräg wurde.

„N- nein, alles gut. Keine Sorge."

Asmira lächelte plötzlich traurig: „Schon ok Sny. Du musst es nicht sagen.."

Das misslungene Lächeln wurde aus Sny`s Gesicht gewischt. Kurz presste sie die Lippen zusammen, und sah zu Boden. Am liebsten hätte sie sich gewünscht, dass sie beide nichts bemerkten. Aber anscheinend, war die ganzen Tatsachen so greifbar, dass der Zauber ihnen nichts vormachen konnte. Traurig sah sie zu Asmira auf und atmete leicht aus.

„Es wird wirklich wieder.. komm, gehen wir.", flüsterte sie und deutete zu einer Türe, die sich nicht weit von ihnen entfernt befand. Asmira sagte nichts und folgte dem Lehrling.

`Wieso muss ich auch so.. empfindlich sein? Wieso habe ich noch so grosse Angst von Mr Dark?`, fragte sich Asmira und folgte Sny, die Stumm vor ihr herging und sie zu der Türe führte.

„ähm.. Sny? Warte kurz.. bitte."

Sachte legte sie Sny die Hand auf dem Arm und hielt sie fest. Etwas überrumpelt drehte sich Sny zu ihr. Asmira nahm tief Luft und sah ernst zu ihr.

„ Es tut mir wirklich leid. Für all die Umstände die ich mache .."

Sny öffnete den Mund und wollte was sagen, doch Asmira hob leicht ihre Linke Hand und fuhr fort. Sie wollte jetzt nicht, das Sny ihr wiedersprach.

„ Ich danke euch wirklich sehr, das ihr mir so hilft und mich versucht zu beschützen. Doch…", sie lächelte nun leicht „Ich bin so.. überfordert mit dem Ganzen, das ich nicht mal bemerke, das ich euch mit meiner Angst nur weiter ins Verderben ziehe und.."

„Asmira, Stopp.", sagte Sny hastig und hielt ihr dann den Mund zu. Asmira zuckte zusammen, als sie ihre Hand auf ihrem Mund spürte, und so ihren Satz nicht beenden konnte. Sny sah sie ernst an. Und ihr Blick verriet ausserdem, dass sie nun wirklich nichts mehr in diese Richtung hören wollte!

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu: Das was du hier alles durchmachst, würde jeden von uns mitnehmen! Also bitte sag solche Sachen nicht.. und entschuldige dich nicht für Dinge, wo du nichts dafür kannst! Ja?"

Asmira nickte langsam, immer noch mit der Hand von Sny auf ihren Mund.

„Ehrlich, an deiner Stelle, würde ich immer noch weinend im Bett liegen, wenn Mr Dark mir im Traum erschienen wäre…", sagte nun Sny leise und nahm ihre Hand von ihrem Mund. Dabei sah sie mit den Augen zu Boden. Asmira sah Sny traurig an. Das was sie eben zu ihr sagte, schien zu Wirkung auf Asmira zu haben. Trotzdem füllte sie sich sehr schlecht wegen all den Dingen, die in den letzten Tagen geschehen sind! Auch wenn sie selber nichts dafür konnte, blieb die Tatsache, dass durch sie Mr Dark nun dem Protoon näher war. Sie war der Schlüssel, die komplette Welt zu unterwerfen und in Dunkelheit zu hüllen!

Die Bilder, die zeigten wie der Eichbornwald sein sollte, falls sie tatsächlich auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen wird, liessen Asmira immer noch leicht einen Schauer über ihren Rücken jagen!

„Bist du.. ihm schon mal begegnet?" fragte asmira nun Sny flüsternd und bemerkte, wie ihre Körper sich immer mehr verkrampfte. Dabei beobachtete sie Sny aufmerksam. Sny schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte nun schräg: „Nur von ihm gehört.. trägt einen dunklen Umhang und ein Hut. Also das reichte mir schon wenn du mich fragst."

Nun lachte Asmira leicht, das Sny auch gleich richtig lächeln liess.

`Sehr gut.. sie hat sich beruhigt..`, dachte sich Sny erleichtert und war so froh, das Asmira wieder lachen konnte. Zu Asmiras erstaunen, war ihre Angst nun leicht verschwunden. Und das nur weil sie darüber mit Sny redete. Sie vergass schon, wie einfach es war, mit ihr über Dinge zu reden und wie sie sich selbst dabei wohlfühlte.

Währenddessen im Zimmer von Asmira.

„Rayman, es ist ernst", sagte der Zauberer, der auf dem Bett sass und dabei tief ausatmete. Rayman stand neben ihm und nickte nachdenklich.

„Das dachte ich mir schon..", murmelte er. Der Zauberer richtet sich auf und strich sein Gewand glatt.

„Das Mr Dark in ihren Träumen auftauchen konnte, ist eine Sache. Doch das er ihren Traum nicht nur verändern, sondern Asmira auch noch verletzen konnte.. ist eine komplett andere!"

„Das.. heisst?", fragte nun Rayman verwirrt, das den Zauberer stutzen liess. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und fing langsam an, im Raum auf und ab zu gehen, während er mit einer Hand kommentierte.

„Nun, Mr Dark wurde stärker.. und es ist nun vollkommen klar, dass er das schwarze Grimoire besitzt! Das bedeutet, dass wir alle in höchster Alarmbereitschaft sein müssen! Der weise Turm ist normalerweise so abgesichert, das jegliche schwarze Magie nicht reinkommt. Was aber heute Nacht geschehen ist! Klar, er mag nicht in den Turm gelangen zu können, doch rein Theoretisch, sollte ihm nicht mal gelingen in Träumen einzudringen! Das bedeutet..", sprach der Zauberer so schnell, dass er nun wie ein Lexikon wirkte, dass all sein Wissen auf einmal ausspuckte!

„…das die weise Magie, somit das Licht, nachlässt!"

Rayman schluckte trocken und strich sich seufzend über das Gesicht. Er musste erst mal all das neu errungene Wissen in seinem Kopf einordnen.

Die ganze Situation wurde immer kritischer! Das Gleichgewicht war nun endgültig zerbrochen. Die Dunkelheit wird stärker und die Dunklen Wesen, würden mehr angreifen! Der Weise Turm war nicht mehr lange sicher! Und das alles nur, weil Mr Dark das Protoon in seinem Besitz hat!

„Das bedeutet, dass ich nun separate Sicherheitszauber sprechen muss, damit Mr Dark nicht mehr nachts in Asmiras, oder sonst jemandes Traumes, erscheinen kann! Aber..!", dabei drehte er sich so abrupt mit erhobenen Finger zu Rayman, das er leicht zusammen zuckte!

„.. zuerst, muss ich mich mit ihr unterhalten. So Leid es mir auch tut, aber jede Information könnte uns weiter helfen.", sagte er nun mit einem schwerem Seufzer und senkte seinen Finger. Rayman nickte und atmete ebenso schwer aus.

„Und wieder, können wir nichts tun, ausser abwarten was als nächstes kommt? Das.. kann ich einfach nicht!"

Ganz klar konnte der Zauberer aus Raymans stimme die drücke hören. Der Held wollte was gegen diese Drohung unternehmen, doch ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Sachte legte der Zauberer, mit einem traurigen Lächeln, seine Hand auf Raymans Schulter.

„Ja leider mein Freund.. aber ich denke es werden mehr Dinge zugleich passieren, als dir dann lieb sein wird! Zuerst müssen wir rausfinden, was Asmira weiss. Heute Nachmittag wissen wir mehr, wenn die grosse Versammlung aller Völker sein wird. Und vor allem wird Asmira mit ihrer Ausbildung beginnen. Wir dürfen da keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

Rayman sah den Zauberer ernst an und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„ Ihr verlang zu viel auf einmal von ihr.."

„Ich weiss Rayman, aber es geht nicht anders.."

Rayman senkte den Blick und seufzte: „Ja ich weiss."

Nun lächelte der Zauberer Rayman an.

„Also.. du gehst jetzt runter und beruhigst die Meute."

Jetzt sah Rayman erschrocken auf „ Was ich?"

Genau wissend, dass Rayman so darauf reagieren würde, wurde das Grinsen vom Zauberer breiter. Er konnte sich Bösewichte in den Weg stellen. Doch vor einer grossen, wütende Meute von Kleinlingen und Freunden, hatte er Bange.

„Das schafft du schon! Ich muss mit Asmira reden und ausserdem, warst du ja derjenige, der verlangte hatte, alle unten aufzuhalten."

„Ja, aber..", versuchte Rayman sich aus der Aufgabe zu winden, was den Zauberer aber nur weiter breit grinsen liess.

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so! Was ist nur los mit dir, das du vor einer Meute von Kleinlingen angst hast?"

„…du weist genau, weswegen ich die Meute von Kleinlinge meide.." brummte Rayman und folgte dem Zauberer, der jetzt zum Ausgang hin steuerte. Dieser Grinste immer noch, während sich nun Rayman eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht blies. Langsam öffnete der Zauberer die Türe.

„Ja, das tue ich in der Tat! Aber keine Sorge.. dieses mal werden sie schon zuhören."

Nun traten sie beide aus dem Zimmer. Rayman atmete schwer aus, als der Zauberer die Türe hinter sich zuzog. Immer noch steht's mit dem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Es wird schon werden. Also, erkläre ihnen alles.", seine Miene wurde nun ernster „ Sag, was war"

„Dies hatte ich auch vor..", meinte Rayman locker. Er wollte nicht die Kleinlinge anlügen, nur weil Gefahr bestand. Sie komplett in Sicherheit zu hegen, obwohl die ganze Sache ernst war, wäre falsch.

`Ausserdem.. wissen alle das bereits Krieg herrscht...`, dachte sich Rayman und atmete bei diesem Gedanken schwer aus.

Der Tumult aus der Halle drang bis zu ihnen hoch. Obwohl sie im zweiten Stockwerk waren, konnte man es sehr gut hören. Mit einem etwas verzweifelten Blick sah er den Zauberer an und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf „ ähm.. bist du sicher, dass du das nicht übernehmen möchtest?"

Der Zauberer lachte los und nahm sein Zauberstab hervor „ Keine Sorge, du kriegst das hin, sei einfach mal etwas härter und nicht so nachsichtig mit ihnen, wenn sie dir nicht zuhören wollen."

Rayman sah den leeren Gang hinunter, wo sich am Ende die Treppe befand.

„ Leichter gesagt als getan. Eine Horde Hoodlums wäre mir da ehrlich gesagt wirklich lieber"

E er grinste schräg, als der Zauberer wieder lachte und ihm dann zunickte.

„Wir sehen uns später", munter klopfte er Rayman auf die Schulter.

„Und denkt daran.. schön streng bleiben!", zwinkerte er und drehte dann Rayman leicht grinsend den Rücken zu.

In der Halle drohte es immer mehr, dass die Meute überkochte. Laut unterhielten und schrien sich die Kleinlingen an. Murfy schwebte genervt in der Luft und sah zu Globox, der mit verschränkten Armen da stand und anscheinend mehr Geduld besass. Saii und Leo waren direkt hinter ihnen und standen Stumm da. Anscheinend waren es die einzige Kleinlinge, die nichts erwiderten. Allmählich stand die Sonne hoch im Himmel und schien mit ihren Warmen Morgenstrahlen in die Halle.

Globox sah die Treppe hoch. Wie vor wenigen Minuten, war da kein Rayman oder der Zauberer. Also hatte sich nichts verändert. Doch dann guckte er nochmals hoch, als er meinte, was gesehen zu haben.

„Rayman!", wedelte Globox aufgeregt mit den Armen aufgeregt. Selbstsicher und ernst schritt Rayman die Treppe runter. Als er aber seine Freunde erblickte, lächelte er beruhigt. Wenigstens stand er nicht komplett alleine da. Murfy achtete nicht mehr auf die Kleinlinge, die ihnen den Weg versperrte und flog locker über ihnen hinweg. Dabei nahm er keinerlei Notizen von den ihnen, als sie ihm erschrocken hinterher riefen. Sein berühmtes Grinsen konnte Rayman schon von weitem her erkennen.

„Der Held kehrt zurück! Nun was war los?!"

Rayman hob beide Hände und versuchte Murfy zu beruhigen.

„Ok, immer langsam.. erst muss ich diese Meute beruhigen."

Wie, als ob dieser Satz das Stichwort gewesen wäre, wurde es in der Halle lauter! Alle Kleinlinge riefen aufgeregt zu Rayman und versuchten an den Kleinlingen vorbei zu kommen, die eigentlich den Weg versperrten. Erschrocken hob Globox seine Arme und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, als alle an ihm vorbei drückten. Die Kleinlinge, die eine Barriere vor der Treppe gebildet hatten, wurden förmlich überrannt und wichen zurück zur Seite!

„Oh man", konnte Rayman noch sagen, ehe er nun von Kleinlingen umzingelt wurden und alle auf ihm einsprachen! Murfy ging ein Stück höher in die Luft und legte sich erschrocken die Hände vor dem Mund. Saii und Leo drückten sich an Globox und beobachtete alles mit grossen Augen. Rayman japste, als die Meute immer dichter wurde.

„ Ganz ruhig!", rief er durch den Lärm, das sogleich unter ging.

„RAYMAN!"

Schnell sah Rayman die Treppe runter und entdeckte zu seiner Erleichterung Clark, der sich durch die Menge drückte. Rayman hob die Hände und winkte ihm zu sich. Clark verstand sofort und ging ohne Probleme durch die Meute, die sogar sofort reagierten und ihn durchliessen. Keuchend versuchte Rayman sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, als einige Kleinlingen sogar an ihm zogen

„Ok! Das reicht langsam!", rief nun Rayman wütend und sah beinahe verzweifelt zu Clark, der nun sehr nahe bei ihm war. Geschickt stiess sich Rayman vom Boden ab, und sprang auf Clarks Hand, den ihn locker auf fing.

„Danke Kumpel! Wirklich der perfekte Zeitpunkt!", lächelte zu Clark, den ihn ebenso angrinste.

„Heb mich kurz hoch ja?", deutete Rayman mit dem Finger nach oben. Verwirrt hob Clark seinen Arm und hob Rayman in die Höhe, der auf seiner grossen Hand stand. Ernst sah der Held sich um. Alle Kleinlinge schrien durch die Halle und hüpfte mit wandelnden Händen! Nun nahm Rayman tief Luft und ballte die Fäuste.

„KLAAAAAPPPEEEEEEE!", schrie Rayman so laut er konnte mit geschlossenen Augen durch die Halle. Und jetzt schienen die Kleinlinge erst zu begreifen und wurden sofort ruhig. Einige erschreckten sehr. Andere räusperten sich. Nur noch ein Raunen war zu hören. Murfy lachte los und sah sich um „Na bitte.. wieso nicht gleich so Leute?"

„Unfassbar.. das ist unser Junge!", sagte Clark und grinste über beide Ohren. Rayman sah sich zufrieden um und lächelte.

„Tut mir leid, aber es ging nicht anders, da anscheinend der König der Kleinlinge nicht hier ist. Also hört mir bitte zu.", fing Rayman langsam an und sah sich um. Nun wurde es ganz ruhig. Dies wunderte selbst Saii, der nun zu Rayman hochsah und was auf Chinesisch sagte. Er sah, das Rayman sicherer in seinem Auftreten war. Eigentlich so, wie man es immer von ihm kannte.

„Also.. wie ihr bestimmt alle mitbekommen habt, gab es eine Explosion. Die kam aus Asmiras Zimmer. Ich will nichts leugnen, und euch Angesicht den Tatsachen stellen."

Stille. Der Held sah ernst in die Runde und überlegte, wie er die ganze Sache allen am besten sagen konnte, ohne dass gleich wieder Panik ausbrechen würde.

„Wie die meisten von uns wissen, ist es normal das ungeübte Zauberkräfte leicht ausbrechen können, wenn die jeweilige Person.. sagen wir mal, aufgeregt wird. Nun, genau dies geschah eben."

„Was?", fragte Leo leise und sah dabei zu Globox und Saii, die ebenso verwirrt und gebahnt zuhörten.

„Ihre Gefühle wurden aufgewühlt. Und zwar als sie schlief. Wie ich bereits sagte…", Rayman senkte nun seinen Blick und legte eine kurze Pause ein. Dabei suchte er die Worte. Nun nahm er tief Luft und sah wieder in die Runde.

„ Ich sage euch was war, das Asmira so aufgewühlt hatte. Sie wurde im Traum Aufgesucht."

Nun ging ein Raunen durch den Raum. Die Luft in der Halle wurde immer drückender. Wie, als ob sie genau wussten, WER dahinter stecken könnte. Rayman blieb vorerst still. Er entschied sich, geradewegs zu sagen, was war.

„ Mr Dark erschien in ihren Träumen. Das bedeutet..", nun spürte Rayman förmlich, wie alle in der Halle die Luft anhielten.

„… das er stärker wurde! Somit müssen wir alle damit rechnen, dass das Land der Träume.. noch mehr von Dunkelheit aufgesucht wird." Clarks Arm zuckte, und lies Rayman zu ihm runter sehen. Die Miene des grossen Kolosses war sehr besorgt und sein breites Grinsen war wie weggewischt. Vorsichtig, sah Rayman wieder in die Runde. Es war still. Sehr still! Alle schienen nun zu begreifen, wie ernst die Lage eigentlich war! Rayman atmete leise aus und fuhr langsam, aber bestimmt fort: „ Wir alle, müssen nun verstehen, dass wir mitten im Krieg sind. Der Zauberer wird einige Schutzzauber sprechen, damit der weise Turm immer noch sicher bleibt! Trotzdem müssen wir uns nun alle daran beteiligen! Das bedeutet.."

Alle sahen gebahnt zu dem Helden hoch. Hoffnung steht ihn ihren Gesichtern geschrieben. Ja, sie hoffte, dass er nicht nur schlechte, sondern auch gute Neuigkeiten hatte!

„Niemand verlässt den Turm ohne jeglichen Schutz. Die bisherigen Arbeiten, werden fortgeführt. Wie ihr alle wisst, gibt es heute eine grosse Versammlung der Völker. Dort wird alles genauer besprochen. Ausserdem…"

Jetzt lächelte rayman leicht: „… beginnt heute die Ausbildung von Asmira. Somit lernt sie nicht nur ihre Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren, sondern auch wie man das Protoon zurück beschwört. Auch wenn es etwas dauern wird, wird dies die Kreaturen der Dunkelheit um einiges zurückwerfen!"

Geflüster. Rayman entdeckte in einigen Gesichtern der Kleinlingen ein Lächeln und einen Hoffnungsschimmer.

„Und ich werde niemals zulassen, dass die Dunklen Kreaturen unser Land so einfach überrennen!", rief nun Rayman voller Zuversicht in die Runde und hob dabei die Faust. Nun erklang ein leichtes hoffnungsvolles Rauschen in der Halle.

„So einfach werden sie uns nicht verjagen!", schrie Rayman in die Runde mit seinem selbst sicherem grinsen. Die Kleinlinge Stimmten ein und hoben aufgeregt und voller Hoffnung die Hände!

„Im Gegenteil! Wir werden SIE verjagen!" Nun jubelten die Kleinlinge los und Hüpften und schrien. Die restlichen Helden, wie Saii, Leo, Globox und Clark hoben ebenso die Faust und stimmten in dem Jubel mit ein! Murfy lachte laut los und jubelte mit „ GENAU!"

Im Keller des weisen Turmes folgte Asmira Sny durch die Gänge, die plötzlich an einer Wand anhielt. Sie lächelte das Mädchen breit an, als sie sich zu ihr drehte.

„Hier ist ein kleines Geheimnis, das nur mir anvertraut wurde. Falls irgendwelche Notfälle sein sollten…"

Sanft strich sie über die Wand, die mit Steinen gepflastert war. Plötzlich hielt sie bei einem inne und drückte diesen dann leicht rein. Mit einem leichten Klicken schwang zu Asmiras erstaunen, die Wand auf.

„Wow", hauchte sie und sah vorsichtig nun durch die Türe, wo sich dahinter ein dunkler Gang befindet. Sny trat durch die Türe und sah sich dann im Gang um. Als sie das gesuchte gefunden hatte, trat sie an die Wand und stiess etwas sanft an. Mit einem leisem „Plopp" leuchtete plötzlich ein blauer Pilz auf. Der Pilz neben ihm leuchtete ebenso auf, bis plötzlich die ganze reihe an der Wand reagierten und ebenso aufleuchteten. Asmira kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus.

„Was sind das für Dinger?"

Sny grinste Asmira an. „Einfache Leuchtpilze!"

Nun trat Asmira vorsichtig in den Gang und folgte Sny. Leise hörte sie das Kratzen der Türe, die sich nun wieder zu zog. Es war feucht, aber durch das sanfte blau der Leuchtpilze, war es sehr mysteriös und heimelig. Beide gingen ohne was zu erwidern, den Geheimgang entlang. Sny räusperte sich, als sie schliesslich ans Ende angelangten.

„Ok, wir sind da! Wo ist dieser stein nochmal? Ach hier!", rief sie zufrieden, als sie den Stein betätigte. Vor ihnen schwang nun langsam die Wand auf. Dahinter befand sich ein erleuchteter Raum. Als beide aus dem dunklen Gang traten, wusste nun Asmira genau, wo sie waren. Es war das Zimmer von gestern, als sie gerade angekommen war und der Zauberer mit ihr alleine redete. Anscheinend wollte er wieder hier sich mit ihr unterhalten. Sny deutet auf einen Stuhl.

„Komm, setz dich. Es kann etwas dauern denke ich..", meinte sie leicht. Asmira nickte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Der Lehrling setzte sich daneben und sah nachdenklich zu Boden. Nun war es still. Asmira sah sich mit ihren blauen Augen um. Die Wand war aus Stein. Das etwas heimelige Zimmer wurde durch drei Kerzenständer erhellt. In der Mitte befand sich ein kleiner Tisch, worauf sich viele Bücher anhäuften. An der Wand standen Bücheregale. Für Asmira sah es wie ein Studierzimmer aus.

Nun wanderten ihre Augen zu Sny. Sie schien ebenso sich umzusehen. Aber nur, weil es zwischen ihnen so still war. Nach diesem Ereignis wussten anscheinend beide nicht so recht, was sie noch sagen sollten. Vor allem fühlte sich Asmira immer noch etwas verloren in ihrer Haut. Um diese drückende Stille zu unterbrechen, räusperte sie leise und kratzte sich leicht an der Wange

„ähm..", flüsterte sie schüchtern und bemerkte, das sich daraufhin Sny etwas rührte. Doch irgendwie wusste nun Asmira nicht, was sie sagen soll und sah nur jetzt beschämend zur Seite. Sny ging es nicht anders, die jetzt schwer ausatmete.

Ihnen kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sich endlich was rührte und die Stille zwischen ihnen unterbrach. Die Wand schwang auf und der Zauberer trat ins Zimmer.

„Oh..", machte er nur, als er die beiden verdutzten Gesichter der Mädchen sah, die ihn hoffnungsvoll anstarrten.

„Aber, aber.", lächelte er die beiden Mädchen sanft an. Gestern, als er auf die beiden traf, waren sie sehr in einem Gespräch vertieft. Und nun sassen sie einfach da und hofften, dass die Stille nun endlich mit seinen Worten gefüllt wurde.

`Wem wundert es. Nachdem was geschah..`, dachte sich der Zauberer als er zu ihnen trat. Beide sahen ihn gespannt an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und räusperte sich. Nun etwas sachlicher schwang er kurz seinen Zauberstab und sah zu Asmira.

„Also Asmira. Rayman hatte mir bereits erzählt, was geschehen war. Aber trotzdem fand er das Beste, wenn du selber sagst, was genau war."

Jetzt sah Sny mit den Augen zu Asmira herüber. Das Mädchen schluckte trocken und blickte zu Boden. Dabei verkrampften sich ihre beiden Hände auf ihren schoss. Sie hatte es gewusst, das er mit ihr reden würde. Es fiel ihr doch nun schwerer als sie es eigentlich zuerst dachte. Als Sny sie hierhin führte, ging sie oft durch, wie sie es am besten schildern konnte. Doch jetzt, wo sie es tun sollte, fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Nun na ja.. ich.. ähm..", stammelte sie und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Ruhig sahen beide sie an. Der Zauberer wollte ihr Zeit lassen, hingegen Sny nun den Kopf schräg stellte und vor Spannung nicht mehr sich halten konnte.

„Hab keine Angst davor..."

Doch nun bemerkte sie die Hand vom Zauberer auf ihrer Schulter. Er schüttelte den Kopf als Sny zu ihm sah. Sie verstand sofort und sagte nichts mehr. Was Asmira alles durchmachte wusste sie bereits. Doch als Sny mit ihr darüber sprach, war sie sehr offen. Aber jetzt schien es fast so, als ob sie nun um Tage zurückgeworfen wurde was ihr Vertrauen zu ihnen anging. Dieser Alptraum mit Mr Dark hatte sie wirklich sehr mitgenommen.

`Arme Asmira.. wenn ich doch irgendwie nur helfen könnte..`, dachte sich Sny bedrückt und beobachtete Asmira aufmerksam, die nun wieder komplett mit ihren Gedanken weg war. Ihr Gesicht wirkte nun wie eine Traurigen und bedrückte Maske. Langsam schlang Asmira die Arme um ihre Taille und atmete tief aus. Dabei schloss sie die Augen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie sie wieder, und sah zum Zauberer empor.

„Also.. es war so…"

Langsam erzählte Asmira alles, was geschehen war. Aufmerksam und ernst hörte der Zauberer zu. Sny erschreckte es abermals, obwohl sie eigentlich schon alles wusste. Aber die Worte noch einmal aus ihren Mund zu hören, entsetzte sie sehr.

Mr Dark...

Sie begegnete ihm nie. Doch nach all dem was sie hörte, möchte sie ihm auch niemals begegnen!

Währenddessen.

`Weit entfernt vom Eichborn Wald.. weit entfernt vom Land der wandelnden Seelen.. und noch weiter entfernt vom Land der speienden Drachens…`dachte sich ein Wesen, das sich gerade genervt von zwei Knaaren durch den dunklen Gang führen liess. Ihre langen, schwarzen, wellenden Haare bewegten sich leicht mit jedem Schritt, den sie in ihren hochhackigen, violetten Stiefeln machte. Die Schritte halten von den Wänden ab. Seufzend strich sie sich mit ihren eleganten, und doch gefährlichen klauen die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. Trotz den dunkelgrün glänzenden Drachenschuppen waren sie sehr zart. Ihre Flügel, die auf dem ersten Blick eher wie einen Umhang wirkte, der sich anmutig hinter ihrem Gang ausbreitete und schwebte, benutzte sie nie. Sie trugen die Farbe dunkles violett und schwarz. Darunter konnte man im Licht einen leichten Schimmer von Smaragd erkennen. Die Elfe, dessen Violetten Augen durch die helle halb Maske sah, verstand nicht, wieso Mr Dark sich ausgerechnet die Knaare an die Seite holte. Für sie waren diese Kreaturen der grösste Abschaum!

Geschmeidig ging sie den Gang entlang. Nur durch ihre Hallbläulichen Kleider, die sie wie eine zweite Haut trug, konnte man erahnen, dass sich jemand im dunklen Gang befand. Die in sich Verschlungen Muster, dessen Farbe grünlich war, schmeichelten sich über ihren ganzen Kleider.

Ohne was zu sagen, gingen sie die Treppe runter, die wieder mit Fackeln beleuchtete war. Nun bogen sie am Ende der Treppen nach rechts ab, wo sich eine hohe Tür befand. Seufzend hielt die Elfe an verschränkte die Arme.

„Nun.. geht jetzt. Ich kann wirklich selber eine Türe öffnen und ich ertrag euren Anblick nicht mehr!", erklang ihre verführerische Stimme gereizt. Die Knaaren drehten sich zu der Elfe um und sahen sich dann verdutzt an. Die Elfe schien sichtlich die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Los, haut endlich ab!"

„HEY! Was denkst du eigentlich, wer wir sind?!", rief nun ein Knaare empört und verschränkte wütend die Arme. Die Miene der Elfe wurde richtig gefährlich.

„Ich denke, dass ihr stinkende Kreaturen ohne Hirn seid! Aber anscheinend wisst ihr nicht, wer ich bin?!"

Nun sahen die Knaaren zu der Elfe runter. Beide schienen zu überlegen.

„Mein Name ist Xaviere..!"

„Oh!", hauchte ein Knaare erschrocken. „ääähm. Ok, wir gehen!" sagte dieser schnell und griff den Arm des anderen Knaaren, um ihn wegzuziehen. Dieser schien komplett verwirrt zu sein, weshalb sein Bruder so reagierte.

„Wa-?"

„Schnauze!" zischte er und zog den andere mit sich. Xaviere sah über ihre Schulter immer noch die Arme verschränkt.

„Idioten..!"

Nun Wendete sie den Blick ab und stiess sachte die Türe auf. Knarzend öffnete sich diese.

„Also wirklich Mr Dark", seufzte die Elfe, als sie die Türe hinter sich zuzog und nun durch den düsteren Raum schritt.

„Wieso heuerst du ausgerechnet Knaaren an?!"

„Xaviere.. du bist spät!", zischte die düstere Stimme vom grossem Tisch zu ihr herüber!

Ihr verführerisches lächeln erschien, als sie sich an den Tisch setzte und die Beine überschlug.

„War ein weiter weg…"

Doch sie war nicht alleine mit Mr Dark. Links und rechts von ihr sassen ebenso Zwei Wesen, die sie nur argwöhnisch mustern. Mr Dark reagierte nicht auf die Frage und sah in die Runde.

„Nun gut.. wir sind endlich komplett!"

„Diese Versammlung wurde aber auch allmählich zeit..! Wieso hast du so lange gewartet?!"

Zischte eine tiefe raue Stimme neben Xaviere. Vorauf hin sie ihn nur von der Seite her betrachtete.

„Wie du bemerkst, antwortet er auf keinerlei fragen, El Diablo!", meinte sie spitz.

„Wer hat den dich gefragt?!", knurrte der Cyborg sie an. El Diablo trug einen Braunen Hut, dessen blaue Feder in seiner Kopfbewegung leicht in der Luft tanzte. Seine Leuchtgrünen Augen funkelten gehässig zu der Elfe, während er seinen Kopf auf dem schwarz behandschuhten Hand abstützte. Sein brauner Piratenmantel hing schwer von seiner Schulter. Die tief blaue Brosche an seinem weisen Halstuch schimmert leicht im Kerzenschein.

„Lasst diese Zankerei..!", erklang eine sehr zischende kalte Stimme nun von der linke Seite von Xaviere. Nun sichtlich gereizt sah sie zu dem Wesen neben sich.

„Wer hat jetzt DICH gefragt, freezi?"

Da sie genau wusste, dass das Wesen in weiser kutte, es bis auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte, das sie ihn so nannte, erschien auf ihrem Gesicht ein böses Grinsen. Wütend fuhr das Wesen auf. Unter seiner weisen Maske sahen eiskalte Augen sie wutentbrannt an. Wütend ballte er seine Knochenhände, die im Dunkeln bläulich leuchteten. Ein leichter magischer Nebel umgab seine Hände. „MEIN NAME IST SIRIUS !"

„HALTET ENDLICH EURE VERDAMMTEN KLAPPEN!", brüllte Mr Dark nun die drei entnervt an, die sofort zusammen zuckten! Sirius setzte sich wieder hin und atmete mit seinem eisigen Atem aus. El Diablo setzte sich wieder aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Xaviere blieb einfach so sitzen wie eben und räusperte sich leise.

Wütend sah Mr Dark in die Runde und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Haltet einfach den Mund und hört zu!"

Niemand erwiderte was. Ja, sie alle hatten Respekt vor ihm. Deswegen standen sie alle unter seinem Kommando. Blind würden sie ihm überall hin folgen! Den Mr Dark war eindeutig der stärkste und mächtigste unter ihnen. Ausserdem teilten sie alle ein Ziel: Die Welt in Dunkelheit zu Hüllen und zu beherrschen!

„Warum es so lange dauerte bis wir und trafen?! Stellt euch vor, auch ICH habe viel um die Ohren! Nicht nur ihr! Wie ich bereits ja von euren Boten Mitbekam", Mr Dark hatte sich vom Stuhl erhoben und ging leicht ein paar Schritte, während er sprach. Dabei blieb er sehr ernst und wirkte nun bedrohender.

„Habt ihr einige Gebiete eingenommen…Aber trotzdem, müssen wir uns nun zusammen tun und mehr Gebiete einnehmen!"

Er hob gebieterisch beide Hände in der Luft und ballte sie zur Faust

„Das Licht zurückdrängen, wo es sich noch verteidigt! Wir dürfen ihnen keine Tag Ruhe geben!" Nun drehte er sich wieder zu seinen drei wohlergebensten Untertanen zu und lehnte sich mit ausgebreiteten Händen auf der Tischplatte ab.

„Habt ihr das alles verstanden?!"

Alle drei nickten ernst. Der Schneegeist Sirius lachte boshaft. „Ihr wiederstand wird immer schwächer.. somit wird dies nun ein leichtes sein..!"

Mr Dark lies ein spöttisches Geräusch von sich und schlug dabei auf dem Tisch.

„Nicht ganz..! Da einige von euch komplett versagt habt..!"

Stille. Seine Gelben, boshaften Augen sahen gefährlich mit diesen Worten zu El Diablo. Die anderen beiden Bösewichte, blieben einfach sitzen und sahen leicht zu ihm rüber. El Diablo atmete tief aus und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Dabei Hob er beide Hände mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ok, ich gebe es ja zu..! Doch du weisst ja eigentlich ganze genau, wer mir dabei dazwischen Funkte, Mr Dark..!"

Wütend beugte er sich über den Tisch und schlug mit jeder Tatsache, die er aussprach, mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Tisch.

„Ja, er ist nicht nur DIR, sondern nun allmählich auch MIR ein Dorn im Auge!"

Xaviere lehnte sich nun mit voller Interesse auf den Tisch und lächelte dabei spitz den Cyborg an.

„Ach, sprichst du von Rayman?" Dabei konnte niemand überhören, wie entzückt sie war. Ob es nun daran lag, das El Diablo versagte, oder ob es hier dabei um Rayman ging, konnte man nicht einordnen.

„Von wem sollte ich sonst reden?!", knurrte der Cyborg sie nun an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dieser Typ hat tatsächlich meine komplette Luftschiffflotte gestern auf einem Schlag versenkt! Aber zu meinem vergnügen..", jetzt grinste er plötzlich gefährlich und nickte Xavier zu

„Auch einer von deinen Drachen, meine liebe!"

Das Lächeln von der Elfe wurde aus ihrem Gesicht gewischt. Nun wendete sie den Blick von El Diabolo ab und legte ihr Kopf auf ihre Gefalteten Hände. Mit einem schweren Seufzer schloss sie die Augen.

„Jaaa, einer meiner Lieblinge hat der süsse auch dabei „versenkt" wenn man es so ausdrücken kann.."

Alle taten so, als ob sie das eine Wort in dem Satz überhört hatten.

„Und deswegen", kam es aus der ruhigen Ecke, wo Sirius mit verschränkten Armen sass.

„Müssen wir nun endlich was gegen ihn unternehmen..!"

Mr Dark schloss die Augen und lachte dabei Finster. Alle drei sahen nun überrascht zu ihm.

„Wie ich bereits sagte: Ich war nicht untätig in der Zeit! Heute Morgen habe ihnen so einen Schlag versetzt, den sie nicht so leicht vergessen werden!"

Nun sichtlich interessierter lauschten sie Mr Darks Worte.

„Ich zeigte ihnen, wie immer mehr das Licht sich verkriecht, während die kraft der Dunkelheit wächst..!"

„Und wie hast du das getan? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist das Kind des Protoon, und all die anderen im weisem Turm?", meldete sich Sirius, der seine Kapuze richtete. Mr Dark lachte finster.

„Die Sicherheit in diesem Turm liess nach! Da die Dunkelheit stärker wurde durch das Protoon, das sich in noch in meinem Besitz befindet! Und da ich ausserdem das schwarze Grimoire habe, war es das reinste Kinderspiel!"

Nun sahen alle drei verwirrt aus. Doch Mr Dark fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Ich bin im Traum des Mädchens erschienen… und habe sie so gereizt, das sie bestimmt in der Wirklichkeit was zerschmettert hatte!"

„Oh", sagte Xaviere überrascht und grinste dann finster.

„Und was genau hat das nun mit Rayman zu tun? Ich weiss…", sie deutete auf sich selbst mit einem spitzen Lächeln „… das du vor hast ihn böse zu machen, was mir persönlich sehr gefallen würde! Aber auf was wartest du?!"

Mr Dark setzte sich wieder hin und schien richtig amüsiert zu sein. Er liebte es alle auf die Folter zu spannen.

„Nun, ich warte darauf, dass das Gör das Protoon zurück beschwört."

„äh entschuldige was?", wiederholte El Diabolo missverständlich und rieb dich das Ohr.

„Habe ich mich gerade verhört?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein hast du nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein komme ich seit zwei Minuten nicht mehr nach."

Xaviere sagte was auf Chinesisch und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Mehr schien sie nun auch nicht mehr über die Lippen zu bringen. Mr Dark lachte bösartig auf und sah alle drei mit einem belustigten Blick an.

„Also hört nun genau zu..! Das Kind des Protoon wird in diesem Moment gerade ausgebildet! Und wenn sie dann das Protoon zurück beschwört, ist ihre Grundausbildung, das ja nur von einer Guten Elfe erlernt werden kann, zu Ende!

Ich habe vor Rayman auf meine Seite zu ziehen, indem ich die nervige Fee Ly als Köder benutze! Natürlich..", er lehnte sich im Stuhl voller Sicherheit zurück.

„Wenn es möglich ist, das Kind des Protoon früher zu beschaffe, ist auch gut! Doch da Rayman eher wieder dazwischen funken wird, find ich meinen plan um einiges besser!"

Mit seiner düsteren Stimme erläutert Mr Dark sein Plan, den er dann durchziehen möchte, sobald er Rayman in seiner Gewalt hat!

Die Stunden vergingen. Ob jetzt bei der Seite der Dunkelheit, oder bei der Seite des Lichtes.

Im weisen Turm war den ganzen Tag grosses Treiben. Alle Kleinlingen erledigten verkrampft ihre Arbeiten. Da nun die grosse Versammlung stattfinden sollte, häuften sich auch nun alle Könige der Kleinlinge des ganzen Landes in einer grossen Halle an. Da die Normale reise zu gefährlich war und zu lange dauern würde, kamen alle durch ein Portal. Rayman stand mit Globox und Murfy dazwischen, die das ganze Treiben erstmal beobachteten, bevor es losgehen sollte. Locker an der Wand gelehnt und die Arme verschränkt, sah Rayman zu einer kleinen Gruppe von Kleinlingen hinüber, die anscheinend von dem asiatischem Teil des Landes, dem Land des speienden Drachens, stammen mussten. Sie alle sahen fast so aus wie Saii: Schwarzes Haar und schlitz Augen. Ausserdem konnte man den chinesischen Dialekt dabei kaum überhören.

„Warst du schon mal dort Rayman?", fragte Globox beiläufig, der den Blick von den Kleinlingen aus dem asiatischen Teil nicht abwenden konnte. Rayman sah zu Globox hoch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Leider noch nicht. Es sollte sehr schön dort sein. Aber leider auch voller Drachen."

Murfy setzte sein breites Grinsen auf.

„Ich wette du kommst früher dort hin, als dir lieb sein wird! Den wenn diese Attacken anhalten… dann must du wohl oder übel im ganzen Land umher reisen!"

Rayman grinste frech, als er zu Murfy hoch sah: „ Soll ich dir ein Souvenir mitbringen?"

Bevor Murfy was erwidern konnte, kam der König der Kleinlinge zu ihnen, der in der Begleitung vom Zauberer war. Sofort sah Rayman zum Zauberer und richtete sich wieder gerade auf. Sichtlich bewusst, was Rayman ihm fragen will, hob er die Hand. Er trug wieder sein Zylinder und seine Haare waren wieder schön glatt.

„Ja, Betilla ist bei Asmira. Sny ist auch dort und lernt gleich noch was dazu. Sie sind im Garten."

Der Held nickte, und man sah ihm bereits an das er beruhigt war.

„Gut. Hat sie sich also wieder etwas beruhigt? Hast du mit ihr geredet?"

„Ja, das habe ich und ja, das hat sie", lachte der Zauberer nun und legte Rayman die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Jedenfalls müssen wir jetzt handeln. Den Mr Dark lässt uns keine Sekunden mehr…"

„Deswegen diese Versammlung. Anscheinend stecken noch mehr oberste Wesen der Dunkelheit dahinter.", meldete sich der König der Kleinlinge bestimmt und voller Sorge.

„Wenn alle eingetroffen sind, beginnen wir. So wie ich hörte, führen glaube ich drei von ihnen eine Armee an, um die jeweiligen Orte einzunehmen."

Erschrocken sahen Globox und Murfy den König der Kleinlinge an. Rayman schien ebenso schockiert zu sein. Steckte also eine ganze Verschwörung dahinter? Hatte Mr Dark also noch mehr Handlanger, die sogar richtig stark waren?

„Oh man.. das wird ja immer besser.", atmete Rayman aus. Zuversicht schlug er herausfordernd seine Faust in die leere Hand

„Ok, wenn sie den Krieg haben wollen, bekommen sie in auch!"

Murfy lachte los und schlug dem Helden auf den Rücken.

„Lass diesen Unsinn! Wer redet hier von Krieg?"

Globox sah mit einem mahnenden Blick zu Murfy hoch

„Falls es noch nicht gemerkt hast.. wir sind mitten drin. Schon Raymans Ansprache vergessen?"

Murfy stellte sich dumm und verdrehte dann die Augen.

„Ach kommt schon Leute.. das war ein Scherz! Halloooo?", hob er nun entrüstet beide Hände. Rayman schüttelte mit einem leichten grinsen den Kopf.

„Nicht gerade dein bester, Kumpel! Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft."

Er sah wieder zum König der Kleinlinge „ Wenn das wirklich wahr ist, dann brauchen wir womöglich die Hilfe von Polokus und.."

„Dazu kommen wir, wenn alle da sind Rayman", unterbrach ihn der König der Kleinlinge und hob dabei eine Hand. Rayman verstummte sofort und nickte.

„Ok. Wer fehlt den noch?", fragte Rayman und sah sich in der Halle um. Es waren schon so viele Kleinlinge da, dass er sie nicht mehr richtig unterscheiden konnte. Überall sah er Kronen und bunte Gewänder. Der König der Kleinlinge sah sich ebenso kurz um.

„Nun nur noch die von der Südsee. Also König Sarus, Beris und Falamir. Die anderen Könige Demetrios, Ebinus, Malienz und…"

Rayman befürchtete schon, dass der König alle Namen der jeweiligen Könige aufzählte und lächelte verlegen.

„ääääh, habe verstanden!"

Murfy lachte los und sah sich ebenso in der Halle um.

„Tja, so ist es nun mal mit den Kleinlingen. Soll ich dir eine Liste bringen Rayman?"

„Wenn Fotos drauf sind damit ich sie auseinander halten kann?", zwinkerte er zu Murfy, der nun zu ihm runter kam und sein breites Grinsen präsentierte. Globox sah zum Portal, als dieser nun plötzlich aufleuchtete, und drei weitere Kleinlinge durchtraten. Sie trugen gelbe Gewänder mit seltsamen Mustern, die höchstwahrscheinlich von Hand gestickt wurden.

„Oh, sie sind da. Globox? Du weist das du eigentlich nicht hier sein dürftest?"

„äh..", sagte nun Globox ertappt. Rayman sah zu dem König und deutete auf Globox.

„ Wieso denn? Ich meine je mehr von uns dabei sind, desto besser!"

Doch der König blieb auf seiner Meinung. „Ich musste schon ziemlich verhandeln, damit du dabei sein kannst Rayman. Ja ich weiss", sagte er schnell, als Rayman den Mund entrüstet öffnet und was sagen wollte.

„Aber ich kann da leider nichts tun."

Globox winkte dann schliesslich ab, als Rayman entschuldigt zu ihm hoch sah.

„ Schon ok. Ich gehe mal in den Garten und sehe nach Asmira."

„Störe aber bitte nicht ihre Schulung.", meinte nun der Zauberer mahnend. Der blaue Frosch setzte sein trotteliges grinsen auf.

„Keine Sorge ich bleibe ziemlich an der Seite!"

Und schon ging er winkend los. Rayman hob ebenso zum Abschied die Hand und atmete dann tief aus. Er fand es sehr schade, das Globox nicht dabei sein Konnte. Allgemein alle Helden, die mit ihm die Invasion erstmals zurück schlug. Sie alle waren daran beteiligt und die Informationen, die sie nun hier erhalten werden, würden allen bestimmt weiter helfen.

`Dann muss ich eben alles weiter sagen`, dachte sich Rayman und lies sein Blick über die Halle schweifen. So viele Könige und Königinnen waren hier. Er konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb sie alles unter sich bereden wollten. Der Zauberer nickte und schwang seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung des Portals. Wie aus dem nichts verschwand auch dieses mit einem kleinen Klang.

„Da wir alle da sind, fangen wir an!"

Jetzt richtete er den Stab auf dem Tisch, der sofort wuchs! Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei stolperten die Kleinlinge zur Seite, als der Tisch nun grösser wurde und sogleich Stühle sich anreiten. Rayman verkniff sich das Lachen, als er sah, wie der Zauberer zusammen zuckte und dabei entschuldigt lächelte, als die Kleinlinge ihre Hände empört hoben und zu ihm, in all möglichen Sprachen, Dinge zuriefen.

„Das ging wohl etwas schneller als ich eigentlich vorhatte..", sagte er nun ebenso leicht lachend, als er Raymans Miene sah.

„Jetzt sind alle wach.", sagte Murfy mit seinem Berühmten Grinsen, das er sofort wieder verklingen lies, als der König der Kleinlinge nun etwas gereizt zu ihm hoch sah.

„äh…Entschuldige. Wollte die Stimmung etwas auflockern."

Der Held schloss die Augen mit einem kleinem lächeln .Das Murfy einer seinen Kommentare abgeben musste, war für ihn keine Überraschung.

Grummelnd drehte sich der König zu Tisch und schritt darauf zu. Auch Rayman und der Zauberer gingen zum grossen, braunen Tisch und setzten sich schliesslich auf die dunklen Stühle, die mit einem Blauen Kissen ausgestattet waren. Dies tat ihnen die Kleinlingen gleich, die immer noch etwas aufgebracht waren wegen dem Tisch, den ihnen einen riesen Schrecken einjagten. Murfy schwebte hinter ihnen her und setzte sich schliesslich auf die Stuhllehne von Rayman, der dann zu ihm mit einem kleinem lächeln hoch sah. Aber wieder ernst dann in die Runde blickte. Die drückende Stimmung konnte alle in diesem Raum Fühlen. Als alle sich erstmal hingesetzt hatten, ergriff der Zauberer das Wort.

„So. Entschuldigt erstmals das kleine Missgeschick mit dem Tisch."

Alle Kleinlinge nickten nur beiläufig und legten dann räuspernd die Hände gefaltet auf dem Tisch. Der König der Kleinlinge, der sich mit seinem grünen Gewand gleich von allen unterschied übernahm nun das Wort.

„Nun, da wir alle da sind, sollten wir beginnen. Die Situation hatte sich zugespitzt. Wir alle hier, versuchen die Angriffe unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber dies wird immer schwieriger. Wir haben diese Versammlung einberufen, damit wir endlich unsere jetzige Situation gemeinsam betrachten. Und unsere nächsten Schritte planen!"

Zustimmendes grummeln erlang, als einige nickten. Rayman sah mit den Augen in die grosse Runde. Alle Kleinlinge schienen nachzudenken. Nun Räusperte sich einer von Ihnen. Alle sahen sofort zu ihm. Es war der König, der aus dem Land der Drachen Stammen musste. Dies erkannte man an seinem roten Gewand, vorauf sich ein Drachen schlängelte. Wundervoll gestickte arbeiten aus dem Osten. Das Gewand musste aus purer Seide sein! Seine schwarze Haare waren ganz kurz, vorauf sich die Krone thronte.

„Nun... bei uns jedenfalls sind die Drachen los. Und weitere Wesen aus der Dunkelheit. Wie Augenzeugen berichten, wird diese Armee von der dunklen Drachenelfe Xaviere angeführt."

`Xaviere?`, fragte sich Rayman in Gedanken und hörte interessiert zu.

„Ihr gelang es bereits einige Gebiete einzunehmen. Schon früher wurde sie von uns Gefürchtet. Aber bisher hatte sie nicht so drastisch an Macht gewonnen."

„Erzählt doch bitte genauer von ihr, eure Hoheit. Bisher bin ich ihr nicht begegnet"

Nun sahen alle überrascht zu Rayman, der leicht benommen seine Hände auf dem Tisch faltete, als er einige überraschte Blicke einfing. Aber er blieb ruhig und war ganz ernst bei der Sache. Wenige von ihnen fingen an zu flüstern. Der chinesische Kleinling hingegen lächelte rayman voller Freude an.

„Oh, du musst bestimmt Rayman sein. Mein Name ist Kazu."

Leicht senkte er ehrwürdig seinen Kopf. Eine Gesteh des Respektes im Land des Speienden Drachen.

„Wir im Osten hörten schon sehr viel von dir, grosser Held!"

Rayman kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und lächelte dabei beschämt. Mit so einer Reaktion vom König aus dem Osten hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Kazu sah leicht wieder auf und lies seine Hände kurz in seinen grossen Ärmel verschwinden.

„Es ist mir eine grosse Ehre, dich persönlich kennen zu lernen! Natürlich werde ich dir genaueres über die Drachenelfe Xaviere erzählen.."

Murfy gluckste hinter Rayman. Anscheinend hatte er grosse Freude an dem Chinesischen Dialekt, der den König aus dem Osten besass. Er war um einiges extremer als bei Saii. Das der König dazu noch dieselbe gesteh mit den Händen machte wie Saii, lies Murfy leise lachen.

„Man nennt sie die Drachenelfe, weil sie mit ihnen aufwuchs, sich ihnen anpasste und dazu noch sie komplett in Griff hat. Schon seit Jahren macht sie uns Schwierigkeiten! Jedenfalls sind ihre Kräfte sehr gross. Ihre Kunst ist das Feuerspucken, Rauch Beschwörung und dunkle Magie.", zählte er an seiner Hand ab und legte dann seine Hände in die breiten Ärmel zurück und sah nun ganz weise aus. Murfys Grinsen wurde breiter, als er dies wieder beobachtete und tippte leicht auf Raymans Schulter. Rayman sah mit den Augen leicht zu Murfy und lächelte dann leicht.

„Ja ich weiss.. man sieht viele Ähnlichkeiten", flüsterte er ihm zu. Nun wieder ernster, sah er zu dem König des Osten und lehnte sich leicht auf dem Tisch vor.

„Und wie sieht sie den aus?" Der Zaubrer, der dicht bei Rayman war, lauschte alles mit verschränkten Armen und lächelte leicht.

`Typisch Rayman. Er will wie immer jede Einzelheit wissen von seinen Feinden.`

Etwas überrascht lehnte sich König Kazu in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah leicht in die Luft. Murfy befürchtete schon, das er dabei seine Krone verliert und verkniff sich ein lachen.

„Hm…", brummte er und sah wieder zu Rayman.

„Ich selbst sah sie seid Jahrzehnte nicht mehr…trotzdem, würde ich sie überall wieder erkennen! Mit Sicherheit kann ich sagen, dass sie eine Halbmaske trägt. Hat ausserdem Schwarze lange Haare und besitzt klauenartige Hände. Sie selbst ist sehr Clever und listig! Der Rest sind alles Spekulationen."

Plötzlich raunte sein Diner ihm was zu auf Chinesisch zu. Ruhig beobachtete Rayman dies. Gab es doch mehr Einzelheiten? Der König nickte leicht, aber sagte jetzt auch was auf Chinesisch, ehe er wieder zu Rayman sah, und plötzlich die Achsel zuckte.

„Man munkelt noch, das sich unter ihrer Halbmaske ein.. wunderschönes Gesicht verbirgt und sie ihren Charme gerne als List benutzt!"

Der Diener räusperte dabei leicht. Anscheinend hatte er bereits damit Erfahrungen gemacht? Rayman sah dabei nachdenklich auf den Tisch. Anscheinend musste was an diesen Munkeleien dran sein. Nun ging ein Raunen durch die Runde. Der Zauberer sah zu Rayman, der ebenso zu ihm sah. Beide dachten anscheinend dasselbe: Diejenigen, die Mr Dark unter sich führten, waren bestimmt die grösste befürchteten Bösewichte des jeweiligen Teil des Landes.

Ein König in blauem Fell räusperte sich und zog nun die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„ Mein Name ist Ebinus. In unseren Hügeln, ist es Sirius, der uns Ärger bereitet. Er führt ebenso eine Armee gegen uns an. Ausserdem einen persönlichen Assassinen, der schon viele von uns Könige ausser Gefecht gesetzt hatte. So wie er aus dem nichts auftaucht, verschwindet er auch wieder! Wir wissen nicht, was oder wer er ist. Es wird gemunkelt, dass er eine Schattengestalt ist, den Sirius nur dann heraufbeschwört, wenn er ihn braucht. Ein Schatten, der aus einem Wesen die komplette Lebensenergie saugt! Deswegen nennen wir ihn seit Jahren `Schatten des Schnees`.

über Sirius hingegen, weiss man eine Menge. Da du auch anscheinend nicht weist, wer Sirius ist, werde ich dich gerne aufklären, Rayman. "Er nahm tief Luft, als er nun langsam erzählte, was er über Sirius wusste. Dabei hörte Rayman sehr aufmerksam zu.

„Sirius, ist ein Schneegeist. Er trägt ein weisses Gewand, und eine ebenso weise Maske, dessen Musterung sehr bedrohlich wirken. Wie du dir bestimmt vorstellen kannst, sind Schneegeister Wese, die keinen Körper besitzen."

Er legte eine ruhe Minute ein und Faltete die Hände vor seinem Gesicht.

„ Nein, er besitzt nur seine Knochen. Sirius soll vor Jahrhunderten ein Mensch gewesen sein. Einer der wenigen, die sehr gut mit der Magie umgehen konnte. Seine Fähigkeiten waren damals schon sehr auf das Eis konzentriert. Jetzt, wo er wieder auferstanden ist, blieben nur noch Knochen von ihm übrig... magische Knochen! Wir dachten durch Wärme könnte man ihn vernichten. Doch dies war ein Irrtum. Deswegen wissen wir bis heute seine Schwachstelle nicht..", raunte nur noch Ebinus geheimnisvolle und zugleich voller Kummer.

„Bei uns ist es El Diablo, der sein Unwesen treibt. Mit seiner Luftschifflote, übernahm er viele Gebiete bei uns! Er ist ein Cyborg. Er mag auf den ersten Blick sehr Charmant wirken... aber dies ist wie eine Maske, die er sehr schnell fallen lässt! Wir wehrten uns wie es ging, doch wir könnten wirklich deine Hilfe dabei gebrauchen, Held!", erklang die sanfte Stimme vom König, dessen leichte Gewänder aus gelben, luftigen Stoffen waren. Er musste also vom Westen kommen: Den karibischen Inseln. Ein Gebiet, wo es tropische Wälder und viele Wüsten gab!

Rayman erinnerte sich an die Kleinlinge von dort. Sie kamen erst an Schluss an und beeindruckte alle mit ihren leichten Gewändern. Entschuldigend und mit einem schlechten Gewissen, sah er zu dem König, den ihn beinahe verzweifelt ansah.

„Wenn ich davon gewusst hätte.."

„Nein, bitte mach dir keine Schuldgefühle bei was, wo du nichts dafür kannst Rayman. Aber nun ja.. wie ich hörte ist er auch über euer Land hergefallen?"

Der Zauberer sah den König der Kleinlinge verwirrt an. Dieser schien ebenso überfragt zu sein. Auch Rayman war verwirrt und hob eine Augenbraue

„ ähm.. also ausser den Schergen von Mr Dark und einigen Luftschiffen, haben wir nichts von ihm bemerkt?"

Kaum hatte Rayman es ausgesprochen, machte es in seinem Kopf Klick. „Moment.."

Der König aus den Karibischen Inseln deutet auf Rayman, der genau wusste was er meinte.

„Genau. Er führt alle Luftschiffe an. Ihr mögt ihm nicht begegnet sein, doch er wird sich bestimmt irgendwo bei diesem Angriff aufgehalten haben..!"

Rayman legte sich seine rechte Hand ans Kinn und dachte zurück. Auf den Luftschiffen hielten sich ausschliesslich nur die Schergen von Mr Dark auf. Einige grösser, einige kleiner. Aber ein Cyborg, der ausserdem zu den Gefürchtetsten Bösewichten des Landes gehörte, war ganz klar nicht dabei.

Der Zauberer und die Kleinlinge redeten weiter, während nun Rayman intensive nachdachte. Ein Drache griff ihn an, und einige Luftschiffe waren ebenso da. Und die Livingstones von Mr Dark. Der Drache musste Xaviere Gehört haben. Die Luftschiffe dem Cyborg, dessen eigentliche Armee aber nicht drauf war.

„Und das Kind des Protoons? Ich hörte es sei hier?"

Rayman sah auf. Anscheinend ging es nun um Asmira, und deswegen liess er vorerst seine Gedanken beiseite und hörte zu. Der Zauberer nickt darauf.

„Ja, sie ist hier. Erst gestern kam sie hier an."

„Und nun? Habt ihr es schon befragt?", fragte ein König aus dem Westen. Rayman verschränkte die Arme

`Es?`, dachte er sich entrüstet.

So wie Murfy und der Zauberer bemerkte Rayman, das die Könige von Asmira wie ein Gegenstand sprachen. Der König der Kleinlinge nickte und deutet leicht auf den Zauberer.

„Ja, er hatte mit Asmira geredet. Nun ist sie im Garten und lernt die erste Schritte mit Betilla der Fee."

Alle nickten darauf und fingen zu flüstern an.

„Sehr gut. In übrigen… kommen wir doch gleich zum Nächsten Thema. Wie konnte das Kind des protoons entkommen? Ich dachte es hat die Kräfte nicht im Griff?", sprach ein König von den Gebirge. Rayman sah zum Zauberer, der ihm leicht mit der Hand hindeutete, dass er nichts sagen sollte. Doch Rayman schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Murfy sah nun gespannt zum Helden und war auf alles gefasst.

„Das `Kind des Protoon` hat einen Namen."

Stille. Der Zauberer legte sich die Hand ins Gesicht und schüttelte leicht seufzend den Kopf. Auch wenn Rayman Recht hatte, wo er niemals abstreiten würde, war dies doch kein geschickter Schachzug. Kleinlinge können starrköpfig sein. Einige Kleinlinge blickten zu Rayman und waren etwas verwirrt.

„äh wie bitte?", fragte Ebinus, der ebenso wenig verstand wie die anderen. Oder zumindest so taten. Rayman verstand das Verhalten der Kleinlinge nicht. Hatten sie am Ende noch Angst vor ihr?

„Sie heisst Asmira. Ohne euch nahe zu treten, aber SIE ist ein lebendiges Wesen, wie wir alle auch. Also redet nicht von ihr, als ob sie ein Gegenstand wäre."

„Oh", kam es nur von dem Kleinling Ebinus. Doch nun ging ein Raunen durch den Raum. Anscheinend gefiel es einige gar nicht, das Rayman sein Mund so voll nahm. Doch ihm war dies herzlich egal. Asmira mag zwar aus einer Legende stammen, doch sie war trotz allem ein lebendiges Wesen. Keine Gegenstand, den man nach Belieben benutzen konnte. Nun etwas achtsamer sah er in die Runde und atmete aus.

„Asmira hat sehr viel durchgemacht. Also bitte.. bezeichnet sie nicht als `es`. Ich weiss, ihr habt vielleicht womöglich angst von den ganzen Geschehnissen und es nicht so gemeint.."

„Ganz genau!", unterbrach Rayman plötzlich eine tiefere wütendere stimme. Den Dialekt liess darauf schliessen, dass es ein Kleinling vom Land des Speienden Drachens war. Rayman schluckte trocken und wollte fortfahren, doch der Zauberer übernahm.

„Ich schliesse mich Raymans Meinung an."

„Das tun wir alle, Zauberer"

überrascht sah der Zauberer und Rayman zum König Kazu, der anscheinend einer von den wenigen waren, die mit Kritik umgehen konnte. Um seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen, deutete er mit der Hand hin, dass er sich beruhigen sollte.

„Wir alle, haben grossen Respekt von.. Asmira. Deswegen bezeichneten wir sie ausschliesslich nur als Kind des Protoon. Wenn wir dabei ein Fehler machten, weil einige sogar angst von ihr haben, tut uns das alles ausschliesslich leid."

Sachte sah er nun in die Runde und blieb bei einer gruppe hangen, die anscheinend sehr beleidigt war.

„… Und wenn unser Held die Wahrheit aussprach, müssen wir ihm nicht das nachtragen! Denn er hat vollkommen Recht."

Zustimmendes Raunen ging durch den Raum. Zufrieden nickte der König des Ostens und sah zu Rayman „ Bitte Rayman, fahr fort. Erzähl uns doch bitte, was genau war "

Erstaunt dies zu hören blieb Murfy den Mund offen. Er rieb sich dabei die Ohren, um sicher zu gehen, ob er das ganze nun nicht verhört hatte. Nein, Kazu war komplett anders wie Saii, der immer seine Ehre verteidigte, und eher tot umfallen würde, als zuzugeben einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Der König der Kleinlinge, der alles still beobachtete, nickte mit einem kleinem Lächeln. Anscheinend kannte er Kazu gut. Mit einem dankenden schmunzeln, sah der Held zu Kazu, der in ebenso angrinste. Allmählich wurde ihm der König Sympathisch. Der Zauberer strich sich über den Rand des Zylinders. „Nun gut. Rayman, bitte erzähle alles. Von Mr Dark, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Asmira hier her kam. Ich fahre dann Fort."

Währenddessen im Garten des Weisen Turmes. Beide Mädchen folgten Betilla in den wunderschönen Garten, der im Sonnenschein leicht leuchtete. Neugierig und vor allem beeindruckt betrachtete dabei Asmira Betillas Flügel. Das Muster und wie sie glitzerten… Allgemein, dass sie eine Elfe war, konnte das Mädchen kaum glauben. Sny war froh, das Betilla auftauchte. Zum einen hatte sie sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen. Zum anderem wurde Asmira durch sie wieder etwas lebendiger. Nachdem sie mit dem Zauberer sprach war sie noch leicht durcheinander und extrem in sich gekehrt. Nicht mal Sny konnte sie irgendwie wieder zurückholen. Durch den Traum war ihre Angst wegen Mr Dark um einiges gestiegen. Niemals wird Sny vergessen, wie ihr Blick war, nachdem sie ungewollt den Schrank in die Luft jagte. So ängstlich und voller Panik. Doch zugleich wird sie niemals ihr Gesicht vergessen, als sie Betilla zum ersten mal sah. Mit einem leichten grinsen beobachtete sie Asmira, als sie beide Betilla folgten. All ihre Bedrücktheit war auf einem Schlag verschwunden. Ja, sogar ihr Lächeln war wieder da.

`Hoffentlich bleibt das auch so..`, dachte sich nun doch etwas besorgt.

Doch ein Blick auf Asmira, und schon war ihre Sorge verschwunden. Neugierig sah sich das Kind des Protoon im Garten um, als sie Betilla immer tiefer hinein folgten. Betilla hielt mitten im Garten an. Sie waren nun von wundervollen Blumen umgeben, die ihre Farben im Licht in ihrer voller Pracht leuchten liessen. Einige Felsen schmückten die leeren Stellen, wo man sich leicht draufsetzen konnte. Der Rasen war gepflegt und saftig grün.

Vor einigen Minuten im weisen Turm unterhielten sich Betilla und Asmira. Sie lernten sich etwas kennen, bevor es mit dem Training beginnen sollte. Da Asmira in sich gekehrt war und erst mal einen Anlauf brauchte, blieb Sny eine stille Beobachterin. Dies gelang aber Betilla sehr leicht, indem sie mit ihrer sanften und ruhigen Art mit Asmira sprach.

„Nun.. da wären wir. Aber bevor wir mit der Magie beginnen, müssen wir erst mal feststellen, welche Fähigkeit dir eigentlich angeboren wurde. Also, wir beginnen von Anfang an."

Lächelnd sah sie zu Sny und hob einen Finger.

„Sny, pass jetzt gut auf!"

Sny nickte und zückte ihren Notizblock. Konzentriert und zugleich aufgeregt sah sie zu den beiden und setzte sich auf einen Felsen. Diese Lektion hatte sie bisher noch nicht und sie konnte nur davon profitieren. Asmira stand da und sah etwas unsicher zu Betilla. Welche Fähigkeit sie besass?

`Eine Kugel die explodiert!`

Kaum dachte sie daran, spürte sie wieder tief in sich diese Angst. Betilla merkte ihre Unsicherheit und lächelte sie sanft an.

„Ich weiss, dass es dir schon zweimal mal gelang eine Energie Kugel erscheinen zu lassen, nachdem man deine Gefühle aufwühlte. Sowas passiert mit Fähigkeiten, die man noch nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Aber du darfst niemals Angst davor haben. Und ich glaube, das ist bei dir noch der Punkt."

Nun leicht besorgt sah sie Asmira tief in die Augen.

„Bitte habe nicht Angst vor dem, was du bist und kannst. Es steckt in deinem Blut."

Das Mädchen nickte langsam. Ja, es steckt in ihr. Sie spürte und sah es. Trotzdem war sie noch etwas unsicher.

„Also.. wir finden am besten raus, was deine Hauptfähigkeiten sind, indem wir dein Geist und Herz durchsuchen."

„Durchsuchen?", fragte Asmira verwirrt. Sny sass nur auf dem Felsen und grinste breit. Sie hörte schon davon, aber konnte es bisher nie sehen. Die Elfe lachte auf und trat zu Asmira. Sanft legt sie ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn.

„Schliess einfach deine Augen und versuche dich zu entspannen."

Erst überrascht sah sie mit ihren blauen Augen auf Betillas rechte Hand auf ihrer Stirn, ehe sie sie dann mit einem Atemzug schloss. Betilla tat dies ihr gleich und lächelte sanft.

„So und jetzt hör einfach auf deinem Herzen.. entspanne dich.. sehe in dich hinein."

Sachte legte sie die linke Hand auf Asmiras Herz und man sah in ihrem Gesicht an, das sie sich nun konzentrierte. Asmira blieb ruhig… sie entspannte sich tatsächlich und vertraute Betilla. Sie fühlte es tief in sich und hörte nun ein rufen. Ein Schrei, der immer wieder unterdrückt wurde. Gespannt beobachtet Sny, wie nun die Hände von Betilla sanft aufleuchtet, während sie was murmelte. Asmira blieb entspannt einfach so stehen. Und nun merkte sie, wie sich was in ihr rührte! Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erkannte sie was… sie Hörte ein sanftes Flüstern…

Sny stellte den Kopf etwas Schräg als sie all dies beobachtete.

„Hm?"

Sie sah, wie Asmira sich sichtlich entspannte, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte. Ganz konzentriert runzelte Asmira leicht die Stirn.

Betilla öffnete die Augen und betrachtete Asmira. Ihre Hände immer noch steht's auf ihr Herz und Stirn gerichtet, die hell leuchteten. Der Lehrling wollte am liebsten fragen, was den genau geschieht. Doch Sny wusste nicht, ob sie dadurch vielleicht den kompletten Vorgang störte.

„Sehr interessant.. aber was anderes habe ich nicht erwartet", lächelte die Nymphe plötzlich. Asmira öffnete die Augen und sprach sehr überrascht: „ Was sind das für Muster?"

Der Lehrling lächelte leicht. In einem Geist und Herzen zu Blicken bedeutet zu erkennen, was man kann. Dies zeigte sich in Muster. Nur sah sie diese besagten Muster nur in einem Buch. Doch wusste sie welches Muster zu einer Fähigkeit bedeutet. Leider durfte Sny bisher niemals es bei jemand ausprobieren. Betillas lächeln wurde breiter.

„ Die Muster die du gesehen hast, sind deine Fähigkeiten. Und wenn ich zufügen darf, sind es aussergewöhnlich viele und mächtige! Aber wie ich bereits sagte, es wundert mich nicht. Trotz all den Mustern stachen zwei besonders hervor. Kannst du mir sagen welche, wen du sie siehst?"

Das etwas überrumpelte Mädchen nickte langsam. Sny verstand sofort und ging mit dem Buch zu den beiden. Betilla zog ihre Hände zurück, wo gleich das leuchten sofort abklang und verschwand. Sanft nahm sie das Buch an sich, das Sny ihr überreichte.

„Nun.. ja ich.. denke schon", murmelte Asmira daraufhin und sah auf das Buch, das die wunderschöne Nymphe öffnete und ihr in die Hände legte. Auf der Seite, die sie für Asmira aufschlug, waren verschiedene Symbole, deren Bedeutungen unten aufgeführt waren. Etwas noch verwirrt überflogen ihre blauen Augen die Symbole. Gespannt beobachtete Sny aufmerksam, wie Asmira all die Musterungen und Symbole überflog. Bei einem hielt sie plötzlich inne.

„Dieses Symbol war eines das.. etwas hervor stach..", flüsterte sie und deutet mit dem Zeigfinger auf ein Muster, das aus Kreisen und kleinen wellen bestand. Sny lächelte breit.

„Licht? Wieso wundert mich das nicht?"

„Hu?"

Überrascht sah das Mädchen zu dem Lehrling. Diese lachte und zuckte die Schultern.

„Schon vergessen, dass du aus einer Legende stammst? Dort dreht es sich hauptsächlich um Licht oder Dunkelheit."

„Genau. Doch das zweite Symbol ..", dabei Blättert Betilla leicht die Seite um und zeigte auf ein Symbol, das in sich verschlungene kreise hatte und eine Merkwürdige Musterung.

„Ist wirklich sehr interessant."

Asmira`s Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Bedeutung lass. Betilla lächelte sie an.

„Es ist Wasser! Ein wirklich sehr Bedeutungsvolle Fähigkeit.. Wasser fliesst durch alles und kommt überall hin. Ausserdem gibt`s es in drei verschiedene Formen: Fest, flüssig und Gas. Ist daher besonders mächtig. Nur wenige Magier können es richtig beherrschen. Und wenn, dann haben sie nur eine Form in griff. Du aber, hast alle!"

Daraufhin nahm Betilla sanft das Buch an sich und klappte es zu.

„Ausserdem, zeigen die restlichen Symbole an, das du alle Elemente verwenden kannst, und andere Dinge, die eigentlich zu einem Grundstein eines magischen Wesens passen. Deswegen…", sie reichte Sny das Buch, die nur sanft lächelte

„Kann ich mit voller Sicherheit und Zuversicht sagen, dass du vollkommen für diese Ausbildung geeignet bist!"

Asmira lächelte schüchtern und noch etwas leicht benommen. Hatte sie wirklich all diese Kräfte in sich? So tief in ihr verborgen, wo bisher nur ein Funke hervor sprang? Nun etwas vorsichtig sah sie zu Betilla und räusperte.

„Aber... wieso kam es bisher nie richtig zum Vorschein? Ich meine… bevor das alles geschah.."

Vorerst sagte Betilla nichts und Lächelte sie nur sanft an. Sny sah gespannt zu der Elfe. Langsam legte sie das dicke Buch auf einen daneben stehenden Felsen und zückte sogleich ihren Block mit dem Stift. Denn dies, ist nun eine kleine Lektion, die sie noch nicht wusste.

„Nun, es ist so… deine Kräfte sind zwar da, aber dennoch versiegelt. Dies gilt zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit. Aber natürlich..", sie legte sanft ihre Hand auf Asmiras Wangen, was sie leicht zusammen zuckern liess. Ihre Berührung war aber so Zart und ihre Hände... sie füllten sich wie Blumenblätter an: Sanft und so zart, das man Angst haben muss bei der kleinsten Berührung könnten sie zerreissen.

„.. können sie trotz diesem Siegel herausbrechen. Was auch kurz geschah. Um dieses Siegel zu öffnen, braucht es nicht mehr, als eine Fee von guter Nature. Ich werde dir gleich zeigen was ich damit meine."

Nun sichtlich aufgeregt setzte sich Sny auf dem Felsen und horchte gespannt. Jetzt ging die Eigentliche Ausbildung los. Sie lass schon sehr viel darüber, dass man zuerst dem Auszubildenden Wesen zeigen musste, was sie für Kräfte besassen. Und nachdem dies getan war, musste man es langsam zu den Kräften hinführen. Bis vor wenigen Minuten, verstand sie nicht, was damit gemeint war. Doch jetzt verstand sie es: Die Siegel mussten entriegelt werden. Und wie diese „Entriegelung" vorgenommen wird, wird sie nun jetzt beobachten können!

„Es ist so.. es gibt drei Siegel, die du entriegelst must. Die ersten beiden Siegeln, sind deine Hauptfähigkeiten. Das letzte Siegel, sind all deine sonstigen Fähigkeiten vereint. Ohne die dritte Prüfung, wirst du niemals deine Kräfte in Griff haben. Deswegen wird es immer schwieriger werden für dich."

Etwas erschrocken sah Asmira Betilla an.

„Und du denkst, dass mir dies gelingen wird?" Betilla lachte.

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher! Glaube an dich. Denn jetzt kommen drei Prüfungen auf dich zu, die du überwinden musst. Jeder bisheriger Zauberlehrling musste dies durchmachen. Und du kannst jeder Zeit abbrechen."

Nun sichtlich erschrockener blickten das Mädchen mit ihren tiefblauen Augen Betilla ins Gesicht. Dabei verschränkte sie ihre Arme. Wie, als ob diese sie beschützen würde. Betilla lachte leicht. „Keine Sorge, du hast es ihm Blut und es ist ein Weg, der jeder Lehrling bisher geschafft hat. So… bist du bereit, diesen Schritt zu tun?", fragte Betilla nun etwas ernster.

Asmira liess sich mit der Antwort Zeit. Denn sie musste nachdenken. Sie hatte zwar Angst, aber doch weiss sie, das sie diesen Schritt in ihr neues Leben tun machen musste!

Und schliesslich auch wollte.

„Ja, bin ich.", sagte sie langsam. Lange sah Betilla Asmira tief in die Augen. Sny runzelte die Stirn. Auch wenn Asmira es fest sagte, sah sie trotzdem noch nicht sicher aus. Aber man sah ihr an, dass sie es tun wollte! Langsam legte Betilla schliesslich ihre Hand auf Asmiras Brust, woraufhin Asmira leicht wieder zusammen zuckte.

„Nun gut. Wenn du abbrechen möchtest, rufe einfach meinen Namen. Doch jetzt denke an deine Fähigkeiten. Schliess die Augen und lass dabei die Symbole vor deinem geistigen Augen durchgehen."

Asmira tat, wie ihr geheissen wurde und schloss mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Augen. Erst schien nichts zu passieren. Immer noch, fühlte Asmira ihre Angst. Vor was hatte sie den angst? Davor zu versagen? Davor, alle hier zu enttäuschen? Davor, das all die Hoffnungen, die man ihn ihr setzte vergebens waren? Asmira wusste, dass all diese Gedanken nur durch dieses eine Ereignisse hervorgerufen wurden!

Immer noch, betrachtete sie sich selbst als einfaches Mädchen, das eher alles in die Luft jagen wird, als es korrekt zu machen. Diese Gedanken von Selbstzweifel hatte sie früher nie so schlimm gehabt. Früher, an dem Ort wo sie aufwuchs. Früher, wo alles noch normal war.

Asmira, ein Normales Mädchen, das in die Schule ging und die Sportart turnen mit Leidenschaft ausübte. Doch jetzt…

Mr Dark zerschmetterte ihr Selbstbewusstsein! In tausend Scherben lag es nur da! Sie kam sich so schwach und erbärmlich vor.

`Lass diesen Unsinn! Konzentriere dich jetzt!`, beschimpfte sich Asmira selbst in ihren Gedanken und atmete etwas verärgert über sich selbst aus.

`Welches Symbol? Ach ja.. Wasser und Licht.`

Sie Spürte, wie es nun unter der Hand von Betilla kribbelte… sie Spürte, wie etwas in ihr sich bewegte. Und nun schien es, als ob alles um ihr verschwand. Asmira sah nur noch die Zeichen, die sich um sie schwirrten!

Sny beobachtete alles genau. Als sich lange nichts rührte, fing sie an auf ihrem Block einige Bilder zu kritzeln. Nebst ihrem grossen Interesse an der Lehre, zeichnet sie vor allem für ihr Leben gern. Es schienen Minuten zu vergehen, bis Betilla zu ihr rüber sah. Nun etwas ertappt liess Sny beinahe ihren Stift fallen und lächelte dann etwas schräg, als Betilla sie entschuldigt anlächelte.

„Ich weiss, es ist eine lange Wartezeit… aber jetzt können wir reden.", flüsterte sie ihr zu und sah wieder zu Asmira

„Sie ist jetzt tief in sich versunken und löst auch langsam all ihre Punkte. Dabei helfe ich ihr, indem ich meine Kräfte durch sie fliessen lasse. Von der rechten Hand…", sie nickte auf ihre Hand, die sie auf Asmiras Brust gelegt hatte.

„…zu meiner Linken." Woraufhin sie dann zu ihrer linken Hand sah, die sie sanft auf die Stirn des Mädchen lag.

„Zu Beginn musste ich mich konzentrieren und einige Formeln sprechen, die ich dir später verraten werde. Nachdem ich dies tat, muss ich alles beobachten und abwarten. Denn jetzt liegt es an Asmira, ihren Weg zu finden. Sie muss schliesslich selbst ihre Punkte lösen… und ich muss sagen, dies macht sie hervorragend!"

„Wie bemerkst du denn, wenn sie einen Punkt löste?", fragte nun Sny etwas verwirrt und ging langsam zu den beiden. Neugierig betrachtete sie Asmiras Gesichtsausdruck. Es schien, als ob sie gerade schlafen würde.

„Siehst du den an welchen Symbolen sie gerade dabei ist?"

Betilla nickte langsam.

„Durch mein geistiges Auge, ja. Es ist wirklich selten, das ein Lehrling alle Siegel an einem Tag entriegelt. Bei manchen dauert es Tage.. bei manchen Wochen."

Die wunderschöne Fee lächelte erstaunt.

„Aber bei ihr.. es ist unfassbar wie schnell sie ist! Das erste Siegel hat sie beinahe entriegelt!"

Während Betilla erklärt was Asmira nun eigentlich durchmacht, bekam diese gar nichts davon mit.

Die Wege waren steinig… und dunkel. Einige Portale öffneten sich, als sich Asmira davor stellte. Anscheinend war das die Unterstützung von Betilla?

Die meiste Zeit über, tappte sie durch einen dunklen , steinigen Gang. Doch in der Dunkelheit, konnte sie genau sehen und auch langsam spüren, wie all ihre Symbole um sie herum kreisten. Hindernisse, wie Riese oder sogar Schluchten, musste Asmira überwinden. Da sie in ihrem früheren leben in einer Turner Mannschaft war, war dies kein Problem für sie. Aber sie wusste von Betilla, das es immer schwieriger werden sollte. Am Ende des Ganges, blieb sie einfach stehen. Wie als ob es nun ganz selbstverständlich wäre, das hier das Ende kam. Das hier das Ziel ist. Nun bemerkte sie es auch und sah um sich.

Die Symbole kreisten nicht mehr um sie. Nein sie blieben einen nach der anderen vor ihr stehen, bis Asmira nun in helles Licht gehüllt wurde! Nun sah sie es, ein einzelnes Symbol, von den vielen, die in ihr schlummerten. Es leuchtete sanft auf! Eine Fähigkeit, die nur darauf wartete anerkannt zu werden. Asmira flüsterte langsam die Bedeutung, des Symbols.

„Wasser.."

Plötzlich wirbelte um sie herum Wasser auf! Unter dem Schnee und den Eiskristallen, spürte sie die Nässe dieses Elementes, das nun die gewaltige Kraft gegen Asmira richtete! Erschrocken deckte sie ihr Gesicht mit dem Armen ab und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Das war also die Prüfung! Sie musste nun ihre eigene Fähigkeit bezwingen, damit auch wirklich das Siegel gebrochen werden kann!

„Wie soll ich das tun?!", schrie Asmira durch die gewaltigen Angriffe des Elementes.

Keine Antwort kam. Sie war ganz alleine auf sich gestellt! Ächzend versuchte sie gegen die gewaltige Kraft anzukommen, die immer wieder mit härten Schlägen auf sie eintrafen! Doch sie kam kein Stück weiter! Im Gegenteil: Die Kräfte des Elementes wurden immer brutaler und Stärker! Knapp gelang es ihr manchmal den kleinen angriffen auszuweichen. Doch die meiste Zeit wurde sie hart getroffen und liess sie auf die Knie stolpern.

Doch nun kam ihr ein Gedanke. Ein Element, in solcher Wut und kraft. Da konnte sie auch nichts tun. Oder doch? Unter den gewaltigen Schlägen richtet sie sich auf und hielt sich schützend abermals die Arme vor das Gesicht.

Wasser fliesst mit gewaltiger Kraft. Sickert durch jedes loch und kleinste ritze. Es kommt einfach überall hin. Es passt sich in jeder Situation an und durchbricht es im schlimmsten falls alles mit seiner gewaltigen kraft.

„..Natürlich!", keuchte Asmira und senkte schliesslich zögernd ihre Arme und öffnete die Augen. Nun Spürte sie, wie das Wasser sie komplett umfasste! Asmira befand sich nun unter Wasser!

Sie Spürte und sah, wie Stark und gewaltig diese Strömungen waren!

Sie spürte und sah all die Eiszapfen um sich!

Doch nun liessen all die schmerzen nach. Nein, es waren keine Schmerzen mehr…es war auf einmal schön angenehm. Ja, sie anerkennte diese gewaltigen Kräfte, die in ihr schlummerten! Sie liess sich mitziehen, mit dieser gewaltigen Kraft der Strömung. Sie liess sich fliessen und passte sich an.

Auf einmal verschwand das Wasser. Es strömte in sie hinein und nun leuchtete genau vor Asmira das Symbol auf. Keuchend sank Asmira auf die Knie. Vor ihr verschwand die Wand, die nun einen weiteren weg offenbarte. War dies das erste Siegel, das sie entriegeln musste?

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und ging dann zögernd weiter. Nun war sie in einem dunklen Gang, dessen Boden mit Grass bedeckt war. Die Wände konnte sie wie bisher nicht erkennen. Aber dafür den Boden. Hindernisse, wie hohe Felsen oder wirklich Abgrund tiefe Schluchten stellten sich wieder ihr in den Weg, die sie auch keuchend überwinden konnte! Wieder, öffneten sich Portale vor ihr, die kurz den Weg versperrten. Nachdem sie drei Portale und unzählige Hindernisse hinter sich gelassen hatte, kam sie schliesslich wieder in einer Sackgasse an. Und wieder… sie spürte es… die Symbolen kreisten um sie. Eines blieb vor ihr stehen und leuchtete schliesslich hell auf!

„Licht.."

Nun plötzlich wurde aus dem leuchten ein immer heller werdendes grelles Licht, das Asmira immer mehr blendete! Erschrocken darüber kniff sie die Augen zu! Sie versuchte nachzudenken. Beim Wasser musste sie nachgeben. Was musste sie gegen das Licht tun?

„Verdammt..!"

Nun spürte sie die Wärme, die immer gewaltiger wurde! Unwillkürlich drehte sie dem Licht den Rücken zu, damit sie nicht am Ende noch daran erblindete! Doch es war überall! Das Licht durchströmte die komplette Umgebung von ihr! Sie war umgeben, von dem warmen Licht, das allmählich immer wärmer wurde! Hitze! Sie spürte, wie sogar die strahlen auf ihren Rücken aufprallten und ihr schmerzen hinzufügte.

„Au!", schrie sie voller schmerzen und sank auf die Knie! Verkrampft vor Schmerzen versuchte sie nachzudenken. Doch das Licht war so um einiges gewaltiger als das Wasser! Asmira verstand nicht, wie das sein konnte! Licht soll was gutes sein! Mächtig, aber gut! Licht kommt überall vor! Es durchströmt das ganze Land uns sorgt für Harmonie! Doch dieses.. es schmerzt so sehr, dass sie nun komplett zu Boden sank.

`Wie kann licht so sein?`, dachte sie sich verzweifelt. Doch nun bemerkte sie es…: Licht war schon immer so!

Es war hell und warm.

Es war mächtig und Stark!

Es durchströmt alles wie dieses!

Also konnte es nicht anders sein! Nein, es war dasselbe! Erschöpft von den Schmerzen, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten auf ihr einzuprasseln, versuchte sie sich auf die Knie zu zwingen. Langsam drehte sie sich dem Licht zu, das so schmerzhaft auf sie einschlug! Sie streckte beide Hände aus und öffnete zögernd die Augen! Ja, sie musste das Licht umfassen und Annehmen! Sie formte mit ihren Händen eine Schale, als sie nun etwas in ihren Handflächen spürte. Das Licht wurde sanfter… viel sanfter. Unglaublich darüber, was sich nun in ihrer Hand befand, sah sie auf das Kleine Wesen, das nun sanft ihr Licht verströmte. Vorsichtig hielt sie es in der Hand und nahm es zu sich. Mit einem leichten lächeln betrachtete sie es und strich sanft darüber.

„Ein.. Lums?"

Ja, es fiel ihr wieder ein. Lums bestanden ausschliesslich aus Licht! Sie spürte nun die sanften strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht. Die Geborgenheit in Asmira war nun so gross. Mit einem Lächeln drückte sie sanft das Lums an sich. Nun verschwand es in ihr. Asmira Spürte es tief in sich, wie das Licht in ihr war. Gross, warm und mächtig!

Die Wand vor ihr verschwand in einem hellen Licht und öffnete ihr nun den Weg.

„Oh", lächelte Betilla. „Sie ist wirklich… schnell! Das Zweite Siegel hat sie geöffnet."

Asmira lag nun in dem weichen, saftig, grünen Gras. Es sah so aus, als ob sie friedlich schlafen würde. Die Hand der schönen Fee lag sanft auf ihrer Stirn. Sny hatte sich neben ihr hingesetzt und sah zu ihr runter.

„Aber jetzt kommt doch der schwierigste Teil... oder?"

Betilla nickte: „Das dritte Siegel. Dort kann ich ihr nicht mehr helfen. Sondern nur noch beobachten. Und sie zurückholen natürlich. Aber die Prüfung ist etwas, wo man komplett alleine lösen muss. Denn dieses Siegel, wird durch ihre innersten Ängste, Kummer und jeglichen anderen Gefühlen Blockiert."

Der Lehrling sah nun nachdenklich zu der Fee. Der sanfte Wind, der durch den Garten ging, spielte mit ihren Haaren.

„Aber bei Asmira.. kann es alles sein in Moment!", flüsterte sie besorgt.

Währenddessen ausserhalb des Weisen Turmes. Da nicht alle Helden zu der Versammlung dabei sein konnten, beschäftigten sie sich anderweitig: Sie beschützten das Land. Verdrängten einige Gefahren, die wiederum auftauchten und einige Dörfer in Besitz nahmen. Saii und Leo gingen nun sichtlich erschöpft ihren Weg. Clark ging alleine seines Weges, um die Gegend auch abzusichern. Die Dunklen Wesen haben angefangen die Kleinlinge einzufangen. Selbst jegliche Dorfbewohner, das ihnen mehr als merkwürdig vorkam. Vor allem verschwinden sie einfach aus dem nichts. Wohin die dunklen Kreaturen sie schliesslich hinbrachten, wussten sie nicht. Aber die meisten konnten sie retten.

„Mit Rayman hätte wir bestimmt alle retten können..", flüstert Leo leicht bedrückt. Ja, alle merkten, dass ein wichtiger Bestandteil und Helden fehlte: Rayman.

„Ach, rede kein Quatsch! Selbst wenn er dabei gewesen wäre, hätten wir niemals alle retten können… es ist in Moment einfach nicht möglich! Aber wir tun unser Bestes! Sobald diese Versammlung vorbei ist, werden wir auch richtig aufräumen!", rief Saii immer noch voller Zuversicht. Er wirkte, als ob er gleich noch mal sich Gegend hundert Gegner stellen könnte! Leo seufzte und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Deine Zuversicht will ich haben. Aber ich denke heute werden die dunklen Wesen sich bestimmt nicht mehr blicken lassen! Jedenfalls in diesem Teil des Eschbornwaldes! Die anderen Orten werden ja von den anderen erstmal abgesichert."

Mit den anderen meinte Leo, die kleine Armee von Kleinlingen, die sich unter der Aufsicht von Saii in der Kampfkunst ausübten. Doch trotz all der Mühe, waren sie einfach zu wenige. Dies wussten beide. Doch Aussprechen wollten sie es nicht.

„Oh, wenn haben wir denn da?", hörten beide Plötzlich eine verführerische Stimme, die beide aufhorchen lässt. Sofort blieben sie stehen und sahen sich um.

„Zhècì tóupiào..!" ,zischte Saii und war sofort kampfbereit. Leo sah überrascht über sein Rücken zu ihm. Sie beide waren schon lange genug Freunde, um genau zu verstehen, was diese Chinesische Worte bedeuteten.

„Wessen Stimme?!", fragte er sofort und sah nach einem leisem rascheln, mit Saii, sofort zu einem Baum empor! Von dort kam ein böses Lachen, das aber beinahe so Zart, wie eine Blume war.

„Saii.. lange ist es her, nicht?"

Die wunderschöne Drachenelfe stand leichtfüssig auf einem Ast des Baumes und sah mit ihrem zauberhaften Lächeln zu den Beiden Kleinlingen runter. Trotz der Maskierung ihres Gesichtes, konnte man erkennen, dass sie Wunderschön sein musste. Saii zischte wütend

„Leider nicht länger..! Was hast du hier zu suchen Xaviere?!"

Leo, immer noch etwas überrumpelt von ihrem Auftauchen sah zu Saii. Ihn wunderte es sehr, dass er diese Elfe kannte. Mit ihrem Sanften, und doch gleich bösartigen Lachen setzte sie sich auf den Ast und stellte den Kopf leicht schräg.

„Ich kann hin wohin ich will.. verstanden?! Und ausserdem solltest du nicht dein Mund zu voll nehmen, Kělián de rú chóng bìngdú..!"

Leo bemerkte, wie Saii kurz davor war auszurasten! Sein Temperament schien bald seine Grenze erreicht zu haben!

„Ruhig Saii..!" flüsterte er ihm zu, ohne den Blick von der Bösewichten abzuwenden. Doch der Chinesische Kleinling verkrampfte sich nun sehnlichst und knurrte voller Wut:

„Nǐ zǔzhòu de shé!* Verschwinde bevor wir dich..!"

„Bevor ihr, was?!", zischte sie ihm dazwischen, und nun war ihre zarte Seite auf einem Schlag verschwunden! Leo schluckte trocken. Xaviere wirkte nun viel bedrohlicher!

„Ihr kleinen Würmer..! Denkt ihr, ihr könnt mich so einfach verjagen..?!"

Stille. Beiden sagten nichts. Obwohl Leo genau Saii ansah, das er was zu sagen hatte. Zu seinem erstaunen, blieb er aber still. Nur sein Blick war mörderisch. Xaviere lachte wieder:

„Nun, ich habe eine Nachricht! Und wenn ihr sie noch mitkriegen wollt, solltet ihr lieber etwas darauf achtgeben, mir nicht zu sehr reinzureden…verstanden Saii?!"

Dieser kochte nun voller Wut und wollte was zu Xaviere hochschreien. Doch diese reagierte, bevor beide Kleinlingen wussten, was geschehen war! Mit einem lauten Knall kam eine Rauchwolke auf Saii zu und umhüllte ihn komplett! Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, verschwand diese puffend, und hinterliess, anstelle von dem Kleinling, eine schwarze Schildkröte, die mit hoher stimme Chinesische Fluchworte losliess!

Leo, komplett überrumpelt starrte die nun rumfluchende Schildkröte an. Xaviere lachte auf und sprang sanft vom Baum. Dabei landete sie Anmutig vor den Beiden. Leo, nun sichtlich vorsichtiger, starrte voller Entsetzen zu ihr.

„W- was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!"

Immer noch hörten die beiden die hohe Stimme der Schildkröte rumfluchen. Die Amüsierte Elfe grinste böse Leo an.

„Nur etwas verhext..! So klingen seine Wörter doch um einiges.. lustiger nicht? Aber nun kommen wir zurück zu meiner Nachricht..!"

Saii, der als Schildkröte anscheinend nicht sein Mundwerk verloren hatte, schrie quickend auf.

„Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!"

Xaviere lachte darauf wieder und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Meine Nachricht lautet wie folgt..: Ich habe Ly in meiner Drachen höhle eingesperrt! Wenn Rayman innert drei Tagen nicht auftauchen sollte… nun sagen wir mal so.. dann wird nichts mehr von der Lieblichen Elfe übrig sein!"

„Was?", sagte Leo erschrocken und sah zu der Schildkröte, der nun anscheinend auch die Sprache verschlagen wurde. Die Elfe drehte den beiden den Rücken zu.

„Drei Tagen..! Und wehe er taucht nicht auf..!", flüsterte sie so finster, das es Leo unwillkürlich einen Schauer den Rücken runter Jagte! Mit einem Satz sprang die Elfe wieder auf dem Baum und verschwand im Wald. Erst blieben beide wie angewurzelt stehen, ehe Leo Saii packte und losflitzte.

„Schnell Leo! wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!", piepste die Schildkröte mit seiner hohen Stimme voller Panik.

Asmira schritt langsam auf das Tor zu und sah erst rein. Dahinter war es stockfinster! Hier schien es nichts zu geben, was sie mit blossen Augen sehen konnte. Vorsichtig, und doch nun etwas ängstlich, schritt sie langsam und vorsichtig durch das Tor.

„Hm?", horchte Asmira, als sie doch etwas zu erkennen schien in der Ferne. Langsam schritt sie darauf zu. Es war für Asmira undefinierbar, was es sein könnte. Vorsichtig sah sie zurück und erschreckte! Das Tor, wo sie eben durchschritten hatte, war fort! Sie war nun ganz alleine in dieser Finsternis! Ein grosser Raum, wo nichts zu sein schien! Allmählich geriet Asmira in Panik, als sie sich umsah, und nichts erkennen konnte!

Dunkelheit!

Nur Dunkelheit, wohin sie auch sah! Erschrocken schloss sie kurz die Augen und legte sich die Hände auf dem Kopf.

„Ich muss mich beruhigen..!", flüstert sie zu sich selbst und atmete nun zittrig aus. Langsam öffnete sie wieder Augen und senkte ihre Arme. Und war nun verwirrt.

Sie starrte auf eine Dunkle Zimmerdecke. Asmira runzelte die Stirn als sie die Wärme der Decke spürte, die auf ihr lag. Lag sie in einem Bett?! Nun sichtlich verwirrter setzte sie sich blitzartig auf. Und erschreckte!

„Mein.. Zimmer?" Schnell wirbelte sie die Decke weg und sprang aus dem Bett! Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen und sah sich atemlos um. Es war tatsächlich ihr Zimmer!

Ihr Kleiderschrank.

Ihr Schreibtisch.

Ihr Bett und Nachtisch. Dies, gehörte alles ihr, als sie noch in der Menschenwelt lebte! Dies war ihr Zuhause. Oder ist es noch ihr zuhause?

Asmira traute sich nicht zu atmen. Ihr Herz schien mehrere Sekunden still zu stehen! Hatte sie schlussendlich alles doch nur geträumte?

Die Abenteuer und Gefahren?

Die Wesen?

Die.. Freundschaften?

Komplett perplex ging sie auf das Fenster zu und öffnete zittrig die Rollladen. Nun sah sie tatsächlich in den Garten! Den Garten, wo sie aufwuchs und als kleines Kind so oft gespielt hatte. Umgeben von grünen Bäumen. Die Sonne schien sanft in ihr Zimmer nun rein und liess sie Blinzeln.

„Mein Gott!", hauchte sie und spürte, wie ihre Beine nachliessen. Langsam sank sie auf den Boden und lehnte sich an die kalte Wand. Die weise Wand, von ihrem alten Zimmer!

„Nein.. ich.. nein das kann doch nicht sein!", keuchte sie und sah auf ihre Beine runter, die nun ihn ihren Schlafanzug steckten.

„Asmira?", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme rufen. Mit grossen Augen sah sie zur Zimmertür und richtete sich zittrig auf. Sie bemerkte, wie immer mehr in ihr die Schmerzen hochstiegen!

„M-mom?"

Zittrig richtete sie sich auf und rannte Atemlos zu ihrer Zimmertüre, die sie sofort aufriss! Und da stand sie...

Keuchend brach Asmira nun in Tränen aus! Ihre Mutter, die sie erschrocken anstarrte, stand genau vor ihr! Wie zu Stein erstarrt blieb Asmira zittrig stehen. Ihr schossen die Sätze von Mr Dark durch den Kopf:

In die Welt, wo du hinein geboren wurdest, war falsch..!

Deine Eltern, waren niemals deine Eltern!

„Asmira? Was ist denn?", hörte sie die besorgte Stimme ihrer Mutter, die ihre Gedanken unterbrach.

„I- ich..", schluchzte sie nur und trat schnell zurück, als ihre Mutter einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. Nun weinend stiess Asmira schnell die Türe hinter sich zu! Schluchzend drehte sie mit zittrigen Händen den silbernen Schlüssel, bevor ihre Mutter die Türe öffnen konnte!

In dieser Sekunde, wusste sie einfach nicht, was ihr Körper tat… Was sie nun tat! Was dies alles war!

Asmira senkte sich an der Türe gelehnt auf dem Boden und weinte. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu, als sie die Stimme und das Klopfen ihrer Mutter vernahm!

„Betilla..", schluchzte sie leise und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Betilla! Bitte hol mich zurück! Bitte.. ich.. kann nicht mehr! Betilla!", schrie sie nun und hoffte so die Stimme ihrer Mutter mit zu übertönen! Das Heimweh mit ihrem Schrei zu verdrängen, das sich nun immer mehr in ihrem Herzen bemerkbar machte!

Nun hörte Asmira auf einmal andere Geräusche. Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Stirn. Als sie keuchend die Augen öffnete, sah sie in den blauen Himmel über sich. Und direkt in die beiden Gesichter von Betilla und Sny, die sich über sie gebeugt hatten. Beide sahen besorgt zu ihr runter.

Langsam setzte sich Asmira auf und bemerkte, wie feucht ihre Wange war. Hastig strich sie sich die Tränen weg und versuchte dabei den Blicken auszuweichen, indem sie auf das grüne Gras vor sich sah.

„Asmira.. alles gut?", meldete sich die sanfte Stimme von Betilla, die ihr nun sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Sny erwiderte nichts und beobachtet nur voller Sorge, wie Asmira langsam zu Betilla sah und dann nickte.

„A-alles gut..", schniefte sie kurz und atmete tief aus.

„Ok.. nochmal.."

„Nein. Das reicht für heute.", sagte Betilla schnell und lächelte Asmira an.

„Es war schon sehr bemerkenswert, dass du zwei Siegel öffnen konntest! Aber das dritte Siegel, kannst du nur öffnen, indem du dir bewusst wirst, was du tun sollst. Und ich glaube das reichte für einen Tag... wir werden es morgen nochmal probieren."

„Bitte, lass es mich nochmals versuchen! Ich.. werde das schon hinkriegen!", sagte Asmira schnell.

Zu Sny`s erstaunen behaarte Asmira darauf, es nochmals zu probieren. Wie, als ob sie sich selbst beinahe dazu zwingen würde!

„Lass es Asmira. Du hast wirklich sehr viel schon geschafft.", sagte nun Sny leise, vorraufhin Asmira zu ihr sah. Der Lehrling konnte genau den Blick von asmira deuten: Kummer, Traurigkeit, aber auch den Willen weiter zu machen! Betilla atmete tief aus und legte Asmira ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Bitte hör auf dich zu was zu zwingen, wo du noch nicht bereit bist Asmira…Ich hab alles gesehen. Du musst erst mal akzeptieren, was geschehen ist... Verstehst du?"

Stille. Asmira sagte nichts mehr und sah nur zu Boden. Welchen Zweck hatte es, wenn beide darauf behaarten, das sie es für heute sein lassen sollte? Dieser schmerz in ihr… dieser Kummer! Ja, Asmira hatte seid tagen Heimweh. Aber durch die ganzen Situationen, verdrängte sie es einfach.

„Wirklich, für einen Zauberlehrling war dies wirklich schon erstaunlich, dass du es an einem Stück geschafft hast, zwei von drei Siegel zu öffnen! Nur wenige schaffen das. Einige brauchen Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen dazu!"

„Trotzdem… können wir ja nicht weiter machen, solange ich das dritte Siegel nicht geöffnet habe… oder?", fragte nun Asmira leise mit bedrückter Stimme. Ihr gingen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf! Mit grosser Mühe versuchte sie diese Gefühle wieder in ihrem Herzen zu verschliessen.

„Nun eigentlich können wir schon weiter machen. Aber mehr später dazu. Ich schlage vor, das du jetzt eine Pause machst. Sny, bitte bring Asmira in ihr Zimmer. Nach zwei Stunden fahren wir fort..."

Nun erschrocken sah Asmira auf. „Aber.."

„Sofort Betilla. Ich achte schon, dass sie sich etwas erholt.", sagte Sny schnell und legte Asmira den Arm um die Schulter. Nun lächelte sie in Asmiras schönes Gesicht, als sie zu ihr sah.

„Komm, die Pause wird dir bestimmt gut tun."

Langsam nickte Asmira und sah wieder zu Boden. Vorsichtig half Sny Asmira auf die Beine und führte sie nun in die Richtung des weissen Turmes. Betilla sah ihnen lange nach.

„Es ist alles zu viel und zu schnell für sie.", flüsterte sie besorgt und senkte den Blick. Vor einer Stunde läuteten die Glocken. Es gab also wieder einen Angriff im Land.

Globox war kurz bei ihnen und sah der ganze Sache zu, ehe dann die Glocken des weissen Turmes läuteten! Er ging dann sofort zu seiner Familie, und wird wohl einige Tage nicht mehr da sein. Globox möchte sie in Sicherheit bringen. Den anscheinend verschwanden immer mehr Dorfbewohner.

Asmira bekam von all dem nichts mit. Und dies wollte sie auch so sein lassen. Sny verstand zum Glück sofort, worauf Betilla hinaus wollte, als sie sie bat, Asmira ins Zimmer zu geleiten. Nicht nur damit sie sich erholte, sondern auch damit sie weiter nichts mitbekam.

„Sie hat schon genug im Kopf. Ich hoff einfach, das es allen da draussen gut geht."

Beide Mädchen sagten vorerst nichts, als sie durch den Garten schritten. Sny wusste nicht, ob sie Asmira fragen sollte, was beim letzten Siegel genau vorgefallen war. Es muss etwas gewesen sein, das sie komplett aufgewühlt hatte.

`Sie hatte geweint… Mr Dark? Oder sogar ihre Vergangenheit?`, fragte sich Sny und bog mit Asmira in den Gang ein, die direkt in den weissen Turm führte. Während sie nun durch den Gang schreiten, fragte sich Sny ausserdem, ob ausserhalb des Turmes alles in Ordnung war.

„Sny?", ergriff Asmira leise das Wort, als sie beide bei der wandelnden Treppe ankamen, der in den ersten Stock führte. Etwas überrascht sah das Mädchen in das leicht lächelnde Gesicht von Asmira. Ihre Augen verrieten aber immer noch, dass sie grossen Kummer hatte. Wollte sie es mit dem lächeln runter spielen?

„Nun ich… nun ja, darf ich… mit dir darüber reden was gerade… geschehen war?", fragte diese zögernd und strich dabei eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

Sny, die nun etwas überrumpelt war, aber zugleich erleichtert, lächelte Asmira breit an. Sie freute sich sehr, dass diese Ereignisse sie nicht wieder komplett zurück warf.

„Natürlich kannst du mit mir darüber reden. Was war denn genau geschehen?"

In der Zwischenzeit, wo die beiden Mädchen in das Zimmer im zweiten Stock gingen, verlief das Gespräch zwischen Völkern immer noch. Nachdem jeder seine genaue Situation des gehörigen Teil des Landes geschildert hatte, und alles wegen Asmira geklärt wurde, wendete sich das Thema zu was komplett anderem: Was soll nun geschehen?

„Ganz klar ist, dass unsere Spione herausgefunden haben, dass sich zurzeit alle Bösewichte irgendwo zurückgezogen hatten. Wo wissen sie nicht, da sie alle plötzlich aus dem Nichts verschwanden!", sagte Kazu betrübt. Rayman sah ihn aufmerksam an „Wo haben sie zuletzt alle gesehen?"

„Nun…", seufzte Kazu nun etwas genervt aus.

„…das ist ja das merkwürdige!", entrüstet legte er wieder die Hände in seine langen Ärmel.

„Alle an verschiedenen Standorten! Wahrscheinlich gingen alle durch ein Portal, das nur sie beschwören konnten! Aber unsere Spione waren sich sicher, dass sie alle zu Mr Dark gingen! Und zurückgekehrt sind sie auch nicht! Also wird es bestimmt einen konzentrierten Angriff geben... und zwar auf den weissen Turm! Den Hier ist das Kind des Protoon!"

Rayman seufzte auf und lehnte sich etwas zurück in die Stuhllehne. Nachdenklich sah er zur Decke hoch mit grimmigem Blick. Wenn dies wirklich wahr ist, dann muss schnell was getan werden! Der Zauberer sicherte mit einigen Zaubersprüchen den Turm ab, um alle weiteren Angriffe der dunklen Magie zurück zu halten. Doch wie lange werden diese Sicherungen standhalten?

Der Zauberer schien ebenso nachzudenken. Ganz ruhig sass er auf den Stuhl und beobachtete alles. Hörte den Dingen zu, die eben berichtet wurden. Rayman setzte sich wieder leicht auf und atmete tief aus. Vor genau einer Stunde klingelten die Glocken. Das bedeutet, dass wieder ein Angriff im Land stattgefunden hatte! Rayman wollte am liebsten helfen, doch durfte er nicht einfach so aus dem Gespräch gehen! Der König der Kleinlinge beharrte darauf, das Rayman hier bleiben musste! Dies passte Rayman gar nicht in den Kram, aber er wusste zugleich, dass seine Freunde das auch ohne ihn hinkriegen werden. Trotzdem wollte er helfen!

Murfy, der auf der Stuhllehne sehnlichst gelangweilt, zu den Kleinlingen schaute, gähnte laut auf. Der Held sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte ihn an:

„Dauert länger als wir dachten.. wie?", flüsterte er Murfy zu, der mit mühe sein Grinsen aufsetzte und nickte. Mehr bekam er nicht raus, da die Gespräche zwischen den Kleinlingen nun lauter wurden. Anscheinend ging es nun wieder um Asmira. Rayman schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wieso mussten sie immer wieder auf das Thema zurückkommen?!

So viele male hatte man erklärt, was war und was nun anstand! Aber anscheinend begriffen es die Könige von den karibischen Inseln nicht.

„Wie lange wird es wohl dauern, bis das Mädchen all ihre Fähigkeiten besitzt? Den wir alle stehen unter Zeitdruck!", zischte nun Falamir, dessen leichte Gewänder leicht schwebte, als er seine Hand kommentierte bewegte. Nun meldete sich dar Zauberer ruhig zu Wort.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Asmira die Prüfung so schnell wie möglich bestehen wird. Über Nacht wird das bestimmt nicht gehen! Ihr dürft nicht vergessen, dass sie nicht nur erschreckt, sondern auch komplett unter Druck steht! Also ich bitte euch, gibt ihr doch die Zeit, die sie auch braucht… ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten sehr gut beherrschen wird!"

Ohne gross darauf ein Kommentar abzugeben, nickten die Kleinlingen von der Südsee. Rayman sah aber manchen an, das sie nicht so ganz zufrieden waren mit dieser Antwort.

`Meine Güte… alles dauert nur so lange, weil manche einfach nicht begreifen wollen!`, dachte sich Rayman nun war sichtlich bemüht, nicht zu gähnen.

„Nun... ich würde sagen, dass wir alles beredet haben.", fing der König der Kleinlinge an.

„Wir wissen nun was mit Asmira genau war. Ausserdem wissen wir darüber Bescheid, was im kompletten Land los ist. Und wir sind uns ausserdem einig, dass wir weiterhin versuchen die Gefahren in jeglichen Teil des Landes zu bekämpfen wie es geht! Nun, ich denke wir können getrost mit unserem Gespräch abschliessen."

„Ganz richtig. Rayman?" Sofort setzte sich Rayman ertappt im Stuhl auf und sah zum Zauberer, der ihm ernst ansprach. Murfy verkniff sich ein Lachen. Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige, der beinahe einschlief!

Der Zauberer räusperte und sah in die Runde.

„Rayman wird in den einzelnen Teilen des Landes.."

Plötzlich unterbrach den Zauberer einen gewaltigen knall! Alles sahen sofort zur Eingangstüren des Raumes, die an die Wand knallte, als sie hastig geöffnet wurde!

„was zum Teufel soll das?! Wir sind in einer wichtigen Besprechung!", rief ein König aus dem Land des Drachen auf. Rayman reagierte nicht auf die Beschimpfung, denn er sah Leo im Gesicht an, das was nicht stimmen konnte! Sofort sprang er von seinem Stuhl und ging auf Leo zu, der auf sie alle zu rannte.

„was ist passiert?", fragte Rayman sofort. Der Zauberer erhob sich ebenso von seinem platz und ignorierte das Gerede der Könige im Raum.

„Wir haben grosse Probleme!", erklang eine piepsige Stimme aufgebracht. Rayman erkannte sofort diesen Dialekt und sah verwirrt zu der Schildkröte in Leos Arm, der ausser Atem bei Rayman ankam. Murfy, der Rayman folgte, sah ebenso überrascht zu ihr runter.

„ Moment… Saii?!"

Der König der Kleinlinge versuchte seine Kollegen zu beruhigen, die aber nun immer mehr zu tuscheln anfingen. Die schwarze Schildkröte schrie wütend auf.

„ Ja! Rayman, wir haben eine schreckliche Nachricht von der Drachenelfe Xaviere!"

Rayman sah leicht über die Schulter, als er bemerkte, wie unruhig die Könige wurden, als sie den Namen hörten.

„ Sie hat Ly und droht ihr was anzutun wenn du nicht innert drei Tage dort..."

Die hohe Stimme wurde von Murphys prustendem Lachen unterbrochen, der nun auf dem Boden lag und sich den Bauch festhielt!

„Hahhaahahahaha! Das ist einfach zu viel! Hohoho!"

Der Zauberer ging hastig zu ihnen und hätte am liebsten den kompletten Raum stumm geschaltet! Die Könige redeten nun lauter, und er konnte kaum was verstehen. Aber verstanden, hatte er alles!

„Oh nein..", flüsterte er nur und hielt sich während er nun rannte, den Zylinder fest. Wie vom Blitz getroffen rührte sich Rayman nicht. Hatte er das richtig verstanden?!

Leo wollte fortfahren, wurde doch durch Saii gehindert, indem er einige chinesische Fluch Wörter zu Murphy rüber schrie. Dies liess Murphy aber umso mehr loslachen.

„Saii, ist das wirklich war?", erklang die Stimme von Rayman, durch die Fluchworte von der schwarzen Schildkröte. Erst nach einer Sekunde hielt er inne, als er bemerkte, wie Rayman sein Fäuste geballt hatte. Sein Blick war fest entschlossen. Murphy setzte sich auf und beruhigte sich langsam. Trotzdem lachte er immer noch leise vor sich hin. Aber das Gerede beim Tisch schien nun lauter zu werden! Der Zauberer, der bei ihnen ankamen sah zu Leo.

„ Drei Tage?!", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja! Und wenn Rayman nicht sofort in der Drachenhöhle auftaucht, dann kann alles Mögliche mit Ly passiert sein!"

Rayman sah sofort zum Zauberer. Der nickte und hob sofort eine Hand, damit Rayman nicht gleich lostürmte!

„Ok, wir müssen handeln! Und…", sichtlich genervt sah er zu den vielen Kleinlingen, die sich immer noch aufbrausend unterhielten

„… mein Gott kann es nicht einen Moment STILL sein?!", sagte er nun lauter und schwang wütend seinen Zauberstab! Mit einem Schlag war es still! Alle Kleinlinge am Tischen bewegten ihre Münder. Unfassbar darüber, das nun keinen einzigen Klang mehr aus ihrer Kehle kam!

„Tut mir sehr leid, aber hier geht es um Leben und Tod! Und Murphy!"

Rayman, sichtlich erschrocken, beobachtete das ganze geschehen, als der Zauberer nun sich aufgebracht zu Murphy drehte.

„Verdammt, hör auf zu lachen! Mag sein das Saii anders klingt! Doch es ist wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt hier rumzulachen!"

„S-sofort Boss!", sagte Murphy schnell und räusperte sich.

„Drei Tage… Ich würde sagen, ich setze meinen Plan um!", sagte Rayman schnell, als der Zauberer wieder zu ihm sah.

„Ich will endlich Ly aus der ganzen Sache rausholen!"

Nun setzte er ein leicht beruhigendes Lächeln auf, als er sah, wie die Miene sich vom Zauberer in Sorge veränderte.

„Ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen.. versprochen."

Währenddessen… weit entfernt, von all dem Geschehen...

Xaviere ging selbstzufrieden durch den dunklen Gang. Es war für sie ein leichtes wieder zu der Burg von Mr Dark zu kommen. Durch das Protoon ist die schwarze Magie mehr denn je in der Luft und ermöglicht es ihr so viele Portale zu erschaffen, wie sie wollte! Als das Gleichgewicht noch herrschte, war dies beinahe unmöglich.

`Wieso nimmt er bloss diese Burg wieder auf?!`, dachte sie sich, als sie durch die Gänge schritt, die voller Wachen in Kapuzenumhänge war. Das andere Versteck bevorzugte sie um einiges mehr als diese Burg, die Mr Dark nebenbei benutzte. Das er falsche Fährte streuen wollte, war ihr klar. Doch das andere Versteck, war nun mal sicherer. Momentan wurde dies aber durch die Gefangen eher besetzt. Und all die Knaaren irrten dort rum.

„Ekelhafte Kreaturen..!", zischte sie leise, als sie an ihnen zurück dachte und dabei die Nase rümpfte.

„Nun egal..", atmete sie tief aus, und dachte an heute Morgen zurück, als sie eine hitzige Diskussion mit Mr Dark führte.

„Ist dir nicht in Sinn gekommen, das du endgültig falsch liegst was den Stein betrifft?!", flüsterte sie, als sie nun alleine mit Mr Dark in dem Raum war. Er konnte so stur sein!

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Elfe?!", hörte sie ihn nur zischen. Xavier konnte genau hören, das Mr Dark im Inneren brodelte vor Wut. Doch dies, liess sie noch mehr selbst sicher Grinsen.

„Du weist genau, das ich eine Expertin bin was Edelsteine angeht, mein lieber Dark…"

Dabei betrachtete sie ihre scharfen Klauen.

„MR Dark…!", korrigierte der Dunkle Magier sie drohend und drehte sich nun mit funkelnden Augen zu der Drachenelfe. Dieser Blick liess sie völlig kalt, was sie selber wunderte. Denn irgendwie schien es ihr, als ob sein Schatten im Kerzenschein.. grösser wurde?

„Nun.. dieser Stein, von dem du gesprochen hast. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen Stein, der nicht nur einen durch eine Barriere befördert…"

Geheimnisvoll lächelnd lehnte sich die Drachenelfe auf ihren gefaltet Händen ab und sah zu ihm hoch. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hielt sie seinen eiskalten und mörderischen Augen stand.

„… sondern auch jegliche Schutzmauern zerstört! Egal welche macht sie besitzen..!"

Sie vernahm das Geräusch von Mr Darks Faust, die er wütend ballte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen mir zu unterstellen, dass ich mich irre?!"

Vor erst herrschte nun eiserne Stille zwischen den beiden. Xaviere war keine Närrin. Sie wusste genau, um welchen Stein es sich hier wirklich Handelte!

„Du kennst mich…!", flüsterte sie tonlos und hoffte innerlich, dass er auf sie hören würde.

„Du weisst genau das ich im inneren eines Vulkanes, der jegliche Steine und Diamanten besass, aufgewachsen bin!"

Sie sah ihm an, dass er nachdachte. Kam sie also doch durch die sture Hülle hindurch?

„Also kannst du mir ruhig glauben, dass dieser Edelstein nicht dazu da ist, um es für eine Person möglich zu machen durch eine Barriere zu treten. Nein.. dieser Edelstein, den du erschaffen hast, ist deutlich mächtiger!"

„Und wieso dann, stand ihm Schwarzen Grimoire was anderes?!" Seine Stimme füllte sich wie Eiskristalle an, die sich erbarmungslos in sie bohrte!. Ja, was Mr Dark nicht leiden konnte, war, wenn man ihm wiedersprach. Noch schlimmer war es, ihm vorzuwerfen, er hätte sich geirrt! Und dies spürte sie..! Wenn sie sich seiner Sache nicht sicher gewesen wäre, hätte sie niemals gewagt, ihm auf seinem Fehler hinzuweisen. Räuspernd versuchte sie ihr pochendes Herz zu verbergen, was ihr auch zu ihrem Erstaunen gelang.

„Weil es in einer anderen Sprache drin stand..?", sprach sie leise.

Durch seinen Blick, konnte sie genau erkennen, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte! Nun formten ihre schönen Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln. Wie gut sie doch ihre Angst überspielen konnte, die sie in diesem Moment gespürt hatte.

„Na bitte.. da haben wir es..! Also vertraue mir in dieser Angelegenheit..: Dieser Stein bringt uns bereits jetzt ein riesen Stück weiter..! Das Kind des Protoon ist nun nicht mehr sicher…!"

„Rayman.. du wirst wie eine Fliege ins Netz der Spinne fliegen…!", flüsterte sie mit ihrem finsterem Lächeln.

Nun blieb sie vor einer Türe aus dunklem Holz stehen. Es sah beinahe so aus, als ob sie schon mal im Flammen stand, da sie vollkommen in russ und schwarzen Farbe stand.

Dieser Gedanken liess über Xavieres wunderschönes Gesicht ein noch böseres Grinsen huschen. Denn dieser Gedanke war nicht gerade so abwegig, wenn man bedenkt, dass der schreckliche, Dunkle Zauberer hinter dieser Türe stand!

Langsam senkte sie den Türgriff und öffnete die Tür. Mr Dark sah nicht von der Leuchtenden Kugel auf, als Xaviere so leise wie eine Katze den Raum betritt. Die Elfe bemerkte, dass das Licht der Kugel sich geändert hatte.

Als sie das Protoon vor einigen tage sah, strömte es ein warmes Licht aus. Doch jetzt war es ein sehr tiefrotes Glühen, das sehr drohend wirkte!

Xaviere schloss sachte die Türe hinter sich, und sah zu Mr Dark, der ihr immer noch den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

„Und..?", hörte sie seine dunkle, raue Stimme fragen. Langsam ging sie auf ihm zu.

„Den Samen hab ich gesät.."

„Sehr gut..! Dann begib dich in deine Heimat zurück! So wie ich Rayman kenne, wird er sich nicht lange auf sich warten lassen..!"

Sachte strich er über das Glas des magischen Protoon und lachte leise.

„Bald ist es soweit..! Das Protoon reagiert auf die Dunkelheit..! Es läuft alles perfekt nach Plan! Also vermassle die einmalige Chance nicht Xaviere! Wir sind bereit loszuziehen, sobald Rayman in die Falle tappt!"

Rayman ging hastig die Stufen hoch. Nachdem Leo alles berichtet hatte, wollte nun Rayman zu Sny. Sie besass was, das ihm sehr weiter helfen würde. Ohne dieses Artefakt würde sein Vorhaben zu gefährlich werden. Dies war sich der Held aber bewusst bewusst.

Der Zauberer kümmerte sich um Saii, der von Xaviere in eine Schildkröte verwandelt wurde. Die anderen Könige kehrten in ihre Teile des Landes zurück, nachdem alles geklärt und beredet wurde. Und sie ausserdem ihre Stimme wieder bekommen hatten.

Durch dieses Ereignis, hatte sich viel verändert. Sie machten nun aus, das Rayman seinen Plan durchzieht und danach zu dem Tempel im Land des speienden Drachen zustossen wird. Dort wird König Kazu im Tempel ihn bereits mit Ly erwarten. Die restlichen Könige werden weiterhin sich so gut es ging zur Wehr setzen, falls es wieder einige Angriffe auf die Dörfer geben sollte.

Nur war sich Rayman nicht sicher ob alles so verlaufen wird, wie er es sich zu Recht dachte. Es gab immer Hindernisse, die jegliche Planungen durcheinander brachten. Deswegen bevorzugte es Rayman, lieber ohne weitere festgelegte Punkte loszuziehen.

„Trotzdem werde ich Ly in Sicherheit bringen. Was Xaviere angeht.. mal sehen", flüsterte Rayman zu sich und atmete tief aus. Sein Plan würde wahrscheinlich nicht komplett aufgehen. Aber hoffentlich so, dass er Ly aus der Gefahrenzone bringen konnte. Hastig schritt er nun durch den langen Gang im ersten Stock, wo sich Sny`s Zimmer befand. Von Betilla wusste er, das Sny mit Asmira in ihrem Zimmer ging nach dem sie sich etwas erholt hatte. Es freute ihn zu hören, dass es ihr nach dem Ereignisse am Morgen etwas besser ging. Und dazu noch grosse Fortschritte in der Ausbildung machte. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er bei der Türe ankam.

„Hm?"

Sachte horchte er an der Türe, als er einen kleinen Knall und dann Gelächter vernahm.

„Ah! Was hast du da gemacht?!", hörte Rayman Sny`s Stimme lachend, während Asmiras Gelächter erklang. Anscheinend hatten sie viel Spass.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln, klopfte Rayman an das schwere Holz der weisen Türe. Nun folgte auf einmal Stille. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete sich die Türe einen Spalt. Sny guckte leicht durch den Spalt. Bevor Rayman wusste was eigentlich los war, musste er sich zusammen reisen, nicht loszulachen!

„Was zum…?! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte er nun doch lachend und deutete auf Snys Gesicht. Sny grinste nur breit.

„Ach das?", sie deutete auf ihre Nase, die auf einmal riesengross war und dazu noch die Farbe Grün trug! Wieder vernahm Rayman Asmiras lachen. Anscheinend war da ein Zauber im Spiel, der etwas schief ging.

„Nur ein kleiner Zauber… nichts Schlimmes! Weisst du, ich lerne Asmira schon mal einige Sprüche die sie sehr gut in Benutzung von den Elementen verwenden kann.", lachte nun Sny wieder und legte ihre Hand auf ihre grosse Nase. Rayman räusperte sich und versuchte wieder ernsthafter zu sein. Denn es war keine Zeit mehr zum Verlieren.

„Sny, kann ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen? Ich möchte dich um was bitten.."

Sny lachte erst noch, bis sie bemerkte wie ernst Rayman wurde. Sein lächeln war noch da, doch trotzdem erkannte sie, das was nicht stimmen konnte.

„öhm, natürlich. Asmira, entschuldige uns kurz ja?"

Diese lachte noch, doch als sie bemerkte, wie beide zu ihr sahen, verklang es. Rayman lächelte sie kurz an, das sie auch erwiderte.

„Ja sicher!", sagte sie schnell und sah nun wie die Türe hinter Sny zugezogen wurde.

Rayman ging mit Sny etwas weg von der Türe. Er wollte vorerst Asmira aus dieser Sache raushalten. Sie hatte wirklich genug mitgemacht.

„Was gibt es, Rayman?", fragte Sny nun schüchtern und hatte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt, als Rayman sich wieder zu ihr drehte.

„Nun… wo fang ich an?", seufzte Rayman und strich sich das Haar aus seinen Augen.

Asmira sah immer noch zu der Türe und runzelte leicht die Stirne. Langsam ging sie zur Türe und legte ihre Hand auf die Türklinke. Vorsichtig drückte sie diese runter und öffnete das leichte Holz einen Spalt. Erleichtert darüber, dass die Türe keinerlei Geräusche machte, sah sie vorsichtig durch den Spalt und vernahm nun auch die leise Unterhaltung der beiden. Sie standen gegenüber der Türe und schienen nicht zu bemerken, dass sie jemand belauschte.

Leicht senkte Asmira den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf die leisen Worte, die leise zu ihr rüber klangen.

„Verstehe..", flüsterte Sny besorgt.

„Du besitzt doch das Medaillon noch, wo du von Betilla bekommen hattest?"

„Natürlich. Doch um es zu benutzen, muss man zuerst eine komplizierte Formel aufsagen", sagte Sny stirnrunzelnd. Rayman nickte und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter:

„Kann ich es dir ausleihen? Es würde mir jedenfalls sehr helfen."

Asmira runzelte die Stirn. Wäre es möglich, das Rayman das magische Medaillon meinte, das Sny ihr vor wenigen Minuten gezeigt hatte? Doch wozu sollte er es brauchen? Irgendwas muss bestimmt wieder geschehen sein! Angestrengt versuchte sie den Rest des Gespräches zu verstehen, doch die Worte waren nun sehr undeutlich und leise. Asmira presste die Lippen zusammen und zog vorsichtig die Türe wieder zu. Sie gab es auf das Gespräch weiter zu belauschen. Es war gar nicht ihre Art, irgendwelche Gespräche zu belauschen. Aber ihre Neugierde war einfach zu gross gewesen!

`Ausserdem verheimlicht man mir einiges hier.', dachte sie sich mit einem traurigen Seufzer und drehte der Türe den Rücken zu.

„Das besagte Medaillon… es bewirkte, dass man von einer Sekunde zur nächsten, an einer gewünschten Ort wechseln kann..", flüsterte Asmira nachdenklich und sah zu einer blauen Kommode, die sich direkt neben dem Bücherregal befand.

„Doch dies sollte nur auf kurzen Strecken funktionieren. Und dazu noch kann man es nur zweimal benutzen. Dan musste man es wieder an das Sonnenlicht legen, und einen Tag lang aufladen..."

Langsam trat Asmira von der Türe weg und ging zu der Kommode, worauf das goldene Medaillon lag. Sachte und mit äusserster Vorsicht, nahm sie das Medaillon in die Hand und betrachtete es. Die goldene Kette raschelte leicht über das Holz, als sie den Anhänger hoch hob. Schon vor wenigen Minuten bewunderte sie die wundervollen verarbeitete Musterungen und Symbole, die es besass. Die kleinen Edelsteine leuchten sanft grünlich. Es waren insgesamt zwei. Sny erklärte ihr, das sich die Edelsteine weis färben nachdem man es benutzt hatte.

Langsam legte sie es sachte zurück auf das blaue Holz und sah zu der Türe. Sie sprachen immer noch. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht ertappt werden. Deswegen setzte sie sich wieder schnell auf das Bett und nahm das dicke, und ausserdem sehr schwere Buch auf den Schoss. Darin befanden sich jegliche Zaubersprüche, die Asmira anwenden konnte. Vorerst hatte sie keine andere Wahl, da sie nur ihre Hauptfähigkeiten benutzen konnte und noch nicht alle Siegel in sich öffnen konnte. Erst wenn sie alle hat, konnte sie ihre komplette Kraft, und somit ihre kompletten Fähigkeiten, ohne jegliche Worte einsetzen. Momentan waren sie noch sehr geschwächt, da ihre volle Kraft noch blockiert war.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer, dachte sie an die dritte Prüfung zurück. Wieder machten sich in ihrem Herzen diese Schmerzen breit!

„Wie soll ich das bitte sehr lösen?", fragte sie sich leise. Heimweh… wie konnte man das bewältigen? Betilla sprach davon, dass sie verstehen und akzeptieren soll. Aber was sollte sie verstehen und vor allem akzeptieren?!

Sny nickte abermals „Also ich verstehe dein vorhaben. Aber bist du sicher, dass dir dabei das Medaillon auch richtig behilflich sein kann? Es ist nicht besonders mächtig und…"

„Sehr sicher. Es sollte nur eine Absicherung sein. Und anscheinend unterschätzt du die Kräfte dieses Schmuckstückes.", lächelte Rayman sie nun beruhigend an, als er bemerkte wie besorgt sie war. Er erinnerte sich kurz zurück, als er mit Betilla das Medaillon in einem Tief gelegenen Höhle fand. Tief im Waser konnten damals beide was ausmachen. Rayman sah sofort nach, und fand schliesslich das alte Medaillon zwischen den Sand.

„Betilla erklärte mir damals, was es genau kann. Ausserdem..", er klopfte Sny sachte auf den Rücken.

„…solltest du die Kräfte dieses Medaillons wirklich nicht unterschätzen! Immerhin gab es dir Betilla zu deiner Beförderung!"

„Ja schon! Doch in einem Kampf gegen diese Elfe? Ich meine… ach du weisst schon!", rief nun Sny entrüstet und war selber erstaunt, wie besorgt sie um Rayman war. Sie kannte ihn. Den grossen Helden, der bisher jede Herausforderung und Gefahr bewältigt hatte! Mit seiner Cleverness und Kraft!

Doch unterhielt sie sich mit Saii und Leo. Sie wusste von ihnen, das Mr Dark ihn einfangen möchte. Und dies, kam ihr mehr als merkwürdig vor.

Rayman atmete tief aus. Anscheinend machten sich wirklich alle um ihn Sorgen.

„Ich weiss deine Sorge zu schätzen, Sny. Doch du weisst, ich tue nie was unüberlegtes... oder?", lächelte er sie nun mit seinem frechen, selbstsicheren Grinsen an. Sny nickte langsam und erwidert sein Lächeln schüchtern.

„Ich weiss das Rayman… trotzdem…", ihr Gesicht wurde wieder sorgevoll. Das gar nicht zu der grünen Nase passte, die Asmira ihr hinzauberte.

„…findest du es nicht auch ungewöhnlich, das Mr Dark dich einfangen möchte? Und.."

Sie sah mit den Augen zu Boden.

„… du wärst vor wenigen Tagen beinahe gestorben…"

Nun wusste Rayman erst auch nicht was er sagen sollte. Ja, es war mehr als ungewöhnlich für Mr Dark das er Rayman einfangen möchte. Aber umso mehr bestand die Chance an Mr Dark rahn zu kommen! Und ihm war es mehr als Klar, das dies mit Ly wieder eine Falle war!

„Sny… das wird nicht nochmal passieren… ok? Bitte mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Meine Aufgabe als Held… nun, wann bitte war es leicht?", zuckte Rayman mit der Schulter und lächelte Sny an, als sie zu ihm sah. Denn Unrecht hatte er nicht.

Dabei dachte Sny zurück, als sie Rayman kennen lernte. Die Robo-Piraten überfielen das komplette Land und hatten sogar Rayman eingefangen! Doch er konnte fliehen. Und rettet schliesslich sie alle.

„Stimmt... tut mir leid...", flüsterte sie nur und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Nun lachte Rayman, als er ihren betrübten Blick sah.

„Wofür den? Das du dir sorgen machst?"

Er legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und steuerte wieder zu der Türe zurück.

„Für sowas musst du dich niemals entschuldigen, Sny! Mir bedeutet es wirklich viel, wenn ihr euch um mich sorgt! Aber ihr müsst das wirklich nicht."

Sny nickte und lächelte nun auch wieder. Rayman wird die komplette Sache schon bestehen!

Asmira sah vom Buch auf, als die Türe des Zimmers sich öffnete. Langsam legte sie mit einem kleinen, schüchternen Lächeln das dicke Buch zur Seite, als Sny eintrat. Dicht gefolgt von Rayman der sie leicht anlächelte.

„Hallo Asmira! Tut mir leid, dass wir uns zurück zogen… es ging leider nicht anders. Wie geht es dir den?", fragte Rayman Asmira, die sich nun an die Bettkannte setzte und immer noch leicht schüchtern lächelte.

„Schon viel besser. Und kein Ding!", sagte sie schnell, mit abwehrenden Händen. Dabei füllte sie sich leicht ertappt. Rayman lächelte nun breiter und nickte in die Richtung von Sny.

„Also.. die Nase ist dir wirklich gelungen!", dabei deutete er mit dem Finger auf ihre Nase, woraufhin Asmira leicht lachte.

„Na ja.. das Ergebnis sollte etwas anders werden…"

Sny betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn das Medaillon. Lag es nicht vor wenigen Minuten anders auf der Kommode? Ihr kam ein kleiner Gedanken, als sie es sanft hoch hob. Dabei raschelte leicht die Goldene kette über den Rand der Kommode. Ob Asmira es kurz in der Hand hielt?

„Sny?", unterbrach Rayman die Gedanken von Sny, die sofort aufsah.

„äh ja?"

Rayman deutete auf das Medaillon.

„Oh.. natürlich entschuldige! Also um es zu benutzen musst du..", schnell durchsuchte sie einige Schubladen der Kommode mit einer Hand, während sie mit der anderen immer noch das Medaillon hielt.

„.. wo ist er nur? Ah hier!"

Geschickt zog sie ein Blattpapier aus der Schublade und hielt es Rayman mit dem Medaillon hin, als sie wieder bei ihm war.

„Um es zu aktivieren, musst du diesen Lateinischen Spruch aufsagen. Dabei musst du wirklich auf die Betonung achten! Eine falsche Betonung, und es funktioniert nicht!"

Rayman musterte Kurz die Lateinische Worte und nickte langsam.

„Verstehe. Wie soll es auch anders sein bei Zaubersprüche?", zwinkerte er zu Sny.

Sachte nahm Rayman das Medaillon an sich und lass dann die Worte auf dem Blattpapier. In einer sehr sauberen Schrift standen die drei Lateinische Worte auf dem etwas vergriffenen Papier.

„Danke Sny. Du hast mir damit wirklich sehr geholfen! Und Asmira"

Sofort sah sie auf, als Rayman ihren Namen sagte. Asmira bemerkte sein freches Grinsen und wie er dann zu ihr schelmisch Zwinkerte.

„ Bleib weiter so neugierig. Das ist sehr wichtig in deiner Ausbildung!"

„W-was?", fragte Asmira erschrocken und fühlte sich gleich in ihrem Gefühl bestätigt. Er hatte sie also bemerkt?

Rayman lächelte nur und verabschiedete sich von beiden, als er dann das Zimmer verliess. Sny sah verwirrt zu Asmira, der immer noch leicht der Mund offen stand.

Leider hatte er keine Zeit mehr. Aber rayman fand es wirklich belustigend, wie neugierig Asmira war. Er bemerkte sehr wohl, dass sie Sny und ihn belauschte. Wundern allerdings, tut es ihn auch nicht. Sehr vieles was ausserhalb des Turmes geschieht, versuchte man von Asmira fern zu halten. Klar, dass sie anfängt jemanden zu belauschen, wenn man ihr nichts sagte.

„Nun gut."

Rayman ging hastig den denn Gang runter und steuerte gerade Wegs auf die Treppe zu, die ihn in die Eingangshalle führte. Dabei lass er immer wieder die lateinische Worte und versuchte sie auszusprechen. Er musste zum Zimmer des Zauberers, wo alle bereits ihn erwarteten. Die Portale mögen gefährlich zu durchqueren sein, doch trotzdem konnte man sie noch benutzen.

Und mit so einem Portal, musste er mit Saii ins Land des speienden Drachen reisen.


	5. Chapter 5

Im Untergeschoss des weisen Turmes mischte gerade der Zauberer ein Elixier für Saii, der immer noch als Schildkröte auf dem Stuhl war und alles beobachtete. Im Räumchen des Zauberers war das Licht durch die blauen Pilze gedämpft. Damit er mehr erkennen konnte, zündete er vor wenigen Minuten einige Kerzen an, die im Raum überall verteilt in Kerzenständer steckten.

Murfy, der es immer noch sehr belustigend fand das Saii so eine hohe Stimme hatte, schwebte mit seinem breiten Grinsen über das Gebräu.

„Also wirklich.. wieso können wir ihm nicht diese Stimme lassen?"

„Murfy!", seufzte der Zauberer, der anscheinend in dieser Situation keinerlei Spässe mehr ertrug. Die vorlaute Fliege verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Ach komm, das war ein Witz! Auch wenn ein funken Wahrheit drinnen steckt! Aber schon ok... die Stimmung ist wirklich im Eimer."

„Sag auch..", brummte Leo und seufzte tief aus. Dabei rutschte er etwas vom Stuhl. Der Zauberer rührte langsam die Brühe mit einem Holzlöffel. Das Geschwätz von Murfy hatte er bereits ausgeblendet. Er betrachtete die Brühe und trat dann zu einem Regal, auf dessen dunklem Holz unzählige Fläschchen standen.

„So, ich habe die letzte Zutat.", sagte Betilla, als sie die Tür öffnete. In der Hand hielt sie einen braunen Krug. Was sich darin befand wollte Saii lieber nicht wissen. Denn schliesslich musste er diese übel riechende Brühe trinken! Lächelnd nahm der Zauberer den Krug an sich.

„Sehr gut. Es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern Saii."

Die Schildkröte machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf, das Murfy mit breitem Grinsen, als nicken interpretierte.

„Na endlich.. ich halt es nicht mehr aus in diesem Körper!", erklang dessen piepsige Stimme gereizt.

„Pfffffhihihihihi!"

Wütend sah Saii zu Murfy, der sich mit beiden Händen versuchte, das Lachen im Mund zu behalten.

„Jetzt reicht es aber Murfy!", rief die piepsige Stimme. Aber dies bewirkte nur, das Murfy umso lauter loslachte. Betilla atmete schwer aus und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dabei schwenkten sanft ihre roten Haare hin und her.

„Also langsam ist das wirklich nicht mehr witzig Murfy. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn jemand dir sowas angetan hätte?"

Nun hob Murfy entrüstet, aber immer noch lachend, die Hände.

„Ich lache wegen seiner Stimme!"

„Wir schon verstanden! Trotzdem reicht es langsam!", gab der Zauberer anstelle von Betilla die Antwort. Langsam griff er in den Krug und streute dann ein bräunliches Pulver in das Elixier, das immer noch ruhig vor sich hin köchelte. Murfy liess sich neben Saii nieder, der ihn nur wütend anstarrte.

„Ach komm, gib doch selber zu das diese Stimme mit deinem chinesischem Akzent einfach klasse klingt! Aber ok, ok, ich höre ja schon auf.", sagte Murfy schnell, als er nun genau sehen konnte, wie Saii vor hatte ihn anzuspringen!

„ Ein wirklich sehr starker Zauber wenn du mich fragst, Betilla.", unterhielt sich der Zauberer mit der Fee, die das Gebräu genau beäugte. Diese nickte und atmete leise aus.

„Xaviere soll man nicht unterschätzen… ausserdem.."

Die schöne Elfe verstummte als sich die Türe des Zimmers öffnete. Rayman trat in den Raum ein, während er den Blick nicht von dem Zettel lassen konnte. Mit gerunzelter Stirne schob er die Türe hinter sich zu und murmelte die Worte. Alle sahen zu ihm. Rayman sah auf und lächelte schräg, als er bemerkte, wie alle ihn anguckten. Er vergass komplett ein Ton von sich zu geben, als er durch die Türe trat.

„Tut mir leid. Latein ist wirklich nicht meine Stärke.. wie geht es dir Saii?" dabei lächelte er die schwarze Schildkröte mitfühlend an, die nur einen kleinen chinesisches Fluchwort über den Lippen brachte. Der Held verstand sofort. Dieses Verhalten war typisch für Saii. Und das ausgerechnet er in eine Schildkröte verwandelt wurde, zerrte sehr an seinem Stolz.

Murfy lachte auf:

„Ach komm schon Saii! Die Farbe schwarz steht dir! Und deine Chinesische Worte kommen sehr gut mit der Stimme"

Beide fingen nun zu Zanken an. Leo versuchte Saii zu beruhigen, während er hingegen versuchte Murfy zu beissen!

Rayman schüttelte mit einem etwas verzweifelten lächeln den Kopf. Murfy konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Langsam ging er zu Betilla und dem Zauberer, der immer noch den Trank rührte.

„Sny hat mir ihr Medaillon ausgeliehen. Doch.. nun ja, diese Formel…"

Vorsichtig betrachtete Rayman das Medaillon und drehte es in seiner Hand. Betilla nahm lächelnd das Stück Papier, den Rayman ihr überreichte. Konzentriert betrachtete sie die Lateinische Worte und nickte dann langsam.

„Es kommt auf die Betonung an. Aber bevor ich dir diese genau erläutere... müssen wir reden."

Die Stimme der schönen Fee war sehr sorgevoll. Dies liess nicht nur Rayman und Murfy aufhorchen, sondern auch Leo und Saii. Der Zauberer kümmerte sich weiter um das Gebräu, das er immer noch vorsichtig umrührte. Er ahnte bereits, was Betilla sagen wollte.

Aufmerksam sah Rayman in Betillas Gesicht.

„Ja?"

„Nun du weisst ja, das Saii dich begleiten wird. Er wuchs in der Gegend auf und kennt sie sehr gut. Ausserdem sind die Portale nun so... beeinträchtigt wegen der Dunkelheit, das ihr nicht direkt im Land selber Landen werdet. Somit verliert ihr bestimmt einen Tag. Xaviere hat das alles wirklich präzise geplant! Du solltest sie nicht unterschätzen. Unter den Feen ist sie sehr bekannt… die bisherige einzige Elfe, die sich auf die böse Seite schlug. Ihre Kräfte sind wirklich gross und Gefährlich…"

Rayman nickte langsam und lächelte entschuldigend:

„Also.. was das angeht, erzählst du mir nichts neues Betilla."

Darauf erklang das zarte Lachen der Fee: „ Ich will dir nur damit sagen, dass du vorsichtig sein solltest."

Rayman lächelte leicht, als er das Medaillon über den Kopf zog und es dann unter seinem Shirt verstaute.

„Keine Sorge Betilla. Ich bin genau informiert was diese Xaviere angeht."

Der Zauberer nickte langsam, als er nun vorsichtig die dunkelgrüne Brühe in das Fläschchen kippte.

„Die Könige vom Land des speienden Drachen haben uns genau informiert. Wie sie vorgeht…ihre kompletten Fähigkeiten.."

„…wie sie ihren Charme benutzt um ihre Feinde zu verwirren", beende Rayman die Aufzählung vom Zauberer, der gerade mit den Fläschchen zu Saii herüber schritt. Betilla nickte einmal „ Gut. Ich hoff einfach... das es Ly auch wirklich... gut geht."

Jetzt schien es so, als ob sie die Zeit im Raum angehalten hätte. Betilla sprach genau dies aus, was alle hier dachte. Es schien für Rayman so, als ob Betilla die Worte aus seinen Gedanken gepflückt hätte.

`Ly..`, dachte er sich besorgt, als er mit den Augen zu Boden sah. Dabei legte er sachte seine Hand auf seiner Brust, wo er das kalte Medaillon auf der Haut spürte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sein Plan aufging. Wenigstens den Teil, das er Ly aus den Fängen der Drachenelfe befreien kann!

Der Zauberer atmete abermals aus und zeigte Saii das Fläschchen.

„Nun... die Zeit drängt! Saii, trink das! Und du Rayman, lass dir von Betilla die Formel erklären!"

„Klar!", sagte Rayman mit seinem selbstischeren Grinsen. Saii verzog kurz das Gesicht, ehe der Zauberer ihm vorsichtig von der Brühe trinken liess. Ehe die schwarze Schildkröte über diesen schrecklichen Geschmack meckern konnte, wurde um ihn alles weiss! Nach wenigen Sekunden sass er auf dem Stuhl und blickte auf seine alten blauen Hände runter. Verwundert sah er hoch ins Gesicht des Zauberers

„Hat.. hat es funktioniert?"

Erleichtert, seine Stimme wieder zu hören legte er seine Hand an seinem Hals. Der Zauberer setzte sein berühmtes Lächeln auf und nickte zufrieden. Rayman sah zu ihnen und Lächelte breit.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Saii!"

„Och Mann... ich vermiss schon deine Schildkrötenstimme Kumpel!", stupste Murfy den Kleinling an. Leo atmete erleichtert aus. Er war sehr froh seinen alten Freund wieder zu sehen!

„Nun gut Rayman!", legte Betilla Rayman die Hand auf die Schulter, damit er zu ihr sah

„Die drei Worte: Mireillus Maximus Poloikus."

Langsam wiederholt Rayman stirnrunzelnd die Worte. Dabei versuchte er sich die Worte ganz genau einzuprägen.

„Sehr gut! Wenn du diese Worte sagst, musst du deine Hand auf das Medaillon legen. Dann funktioniert es. Also nochmal.."

Mehrere Minuten, wiederholten Rayman mit Betilla die Worte. Währenddessen machte sich Saii bereit. Sachte strich er sein dunklen Mantel glatt und strich durch seine verstrubbelten Haare, die er sogleich neu zusammen band. Er begleitet Rayman bis zu der Drachenhöhle. Das der Kleinling den Helden aber weiter begleiten sollte, liess sich hingegen Rayman nicht überreden. Er wollte nicht schon wieder einen Freund der Gefahr aussetzen gefangen genommen zu werden.

Nachdem alle bereit waren, öffnete der Zauberer die Tür.

„Gut, folgt mir. Wir gehen jetzt in den Portalraum. Murfy, bitte sag dem König der Kleinlinge Bescheid! Und Betilla.."

„Ich weiss schon. Die Mädchen warten bestimmt schon auf mich.", lächelte die schöne Fee und zog die Türe hinter sich zu. Mit übertrieben ernster Miene salutierte Murfy vor dem Zauberer „Jawohl Sir! Und viel Glück Leute!",meinte er noch zu Saii und Rayman, ehe er die Treppe hoch flog. Leo richtete sein Stirnband und folge der Gruppe die Treppe hoch. Er hoffte sich der kleinen Truppe von rayman und Saii anschliessen zu können. Doch je weniger Leute im Land umher streiften, desto sicherer war die Reise. Denn die komplette Gegend um das Land des speienden Drachens war sehr gefährlich.

Als alle stillschweigend die Treppe empor stieg, dachte Rayman nach. Er hoffte inständig, dass es Ly auch wirklich gut ging. Dass sie keine Schmerzen durch Folter erleiden musste. Schnell versuchte er sich die schrecklichen Bilder aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, indem er mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen den Kopf schüttelte.

`Konzentriere dich! ' sachte er sich, als sie schliesslich die wandelnde Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatten und nun im Gang standen, der in die Eingangshalle des Turmes führte.

Bald ging es los. Betilla drehte sich zu der kleinen Truppe um und lächelte traurig.

„Rayman, Saii.. bitte seid vorsichtig. Viel Glück!"

Beide nickten dankend. Saii erwiderte nichts weiter, und tat nur seine Arme in die langen Ärmel seines Mantels. Rayman lächelte beruhigt zu der Fee.

„Es wird schon schief gehen!"

Sie nickte und faltete ihre Hände. Trotzdem konnte man ihre Sorge aus ihren Augen lesen. Nun wendete sie sich zum Gehen und schritt den langen Gang hinab. Dabei schwebten ihre Roten Haare sachte hin und her.

Der Zauberer deutete auf eine Tür neben ihnen. „Also... hinter dieser Türe, befinden sich die Portale."

Rayman und Saii nickten nur entschlossen und folgten dann dem Zauberer durch die Türe. Leo folgte ihnen. Als sie alle im Raum standen sah sich Rayman beeindruckt um.

Hier, in diesem Raum, befand sich ein Zirkel! Die Steine leuchteten leicht hellbläulich, vor denen sich Portale befanden. Die Wirbel drehten sich sanft und glitzerten in dem Sonnenlicht, das von der Decke runter fiel.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sich im Turm selber ein Zirkel befindet!"

Bemerkte Rayman, als er dem Zauberer in die Mitte des Zirkels folgte. Dieser zückte seinen Zauberstab und lächelte zufrieden.

„ Einer von sehr wenigen Zirkel, die man umbaut hat!"

Jetzt schlich sich in Rayman Gedanken eine Erinnerung… er erinnerte sich zurück. Und zwar an die Burg von Mr Dark. Dieser Zirkel, der von den dunklen und kalten Mauern umgeben war! Inmitten ein Baum, der einfach so Tod da stand! Rayman überlegte sich den Zauberer zu fragen, ob er mehr über diesen Zirkel, und der gesamten Burg wusste.

Doch er liess es vorerst. Es gab in Moment wichtigeres: Ly`s Befreiung!

Der Zauberer blieb vor einem Portal stehen, deren Luftzug an ihnen zerrte, nun kräftiger wurde! Der Zauberer hielt sich den Zylinder fest.

„Gebt Acht! Die Dunkelheit im Land wurde vor wenigen Minuten stärker! Somit werdet ihr irgendwo ausserhalb des Zieles landen!"

„Verstanden!", rief Saii auf und machte sich schon bereit in den Strudel zu springen. Rayman nickte.

„Na dann los!"

„Viel Glück Leute!", rief Leo, der etwas abseits von ihnen stand. Auch der Zauberer trat etwas weg und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab zum Portal.

„Viel Glück!"

Beide sprangen furchtlos in den Strudel, der sie auch sofort einsaugte! Farben, Lichter und jegliche Formen umgaben die beiden Helden, ehe sie dann das Tageslicht erhaschten! Gekonnt landete Rayman auf dem Boden, während Saii gemütlich neben ihm hin schwebte. Rayman sah sich um und richtete sich langsam auf. Sie befanden sich nun in einer komplett anderen Welt! Die Bäume und die Blumen hatten andere Formen! Sie wirkten viel exotischer und die Farben leuchtender zu sein!

Doch man konnte auch erkennen, dass einiges von den wunderschönen Blüten und Bäume am Absterben waren! Die Äste der Bäume schienen hilfeschreiend in den Himmel zu ragen! Die Blätter lagen verdorrt auf dem Rasen. Das einzige, was man von den einst noch so leuchtenden Blumen erkennen konnte, waren schwarze Stiele mitten im Rasen. Umgeben von schwarzen Blütenblättern, deren Leben ebenso ausgehaucht waren…

Dunkelheit… sie war tatsächlich auch schon soweit vorgedrungen und verschlang jegliches Licht und Leben!

Saii brummte leise und flüsterte was auf Chinesisch. Rayman sah zu ihm runter.

„Weist du, wo wir sind?"

„Natürlich tu ich das… auch wenn es mich empört, was aus der schönen Gegend wurde…", seine Worte wurden immer leiser. Rayman atmete traurig aus und sah sich um.

„Ja, auch ich sehe es...", flüsterte er bedrückt.

Saii erwiderte nichts. Er legte nur wieder seine Hände in die langen Ärmel. Beide bleiben erst stehen, und sahen in das einst so schöne Land, das immer mehr seinen Glanz verlor.

Rayman sah nun in die Ferne. Der Berg, dessen Spitze trotz der Wärme des Landes Schnee trug, leuchtete sanft zu ihnen herüber. Mitten im Blau des Himmels wirkte die weise Spitze wie ein Pfeil, der sachte in den Himmel stach. Saii deutete plötzlich in die Richtung des Berges.

„Dort haust die blöde Hexe, der wir all den Schlamassel zu verdanken haben!"

Überrascht, sowas aus Saiis Mund zu hören, sah Rayman wieder zu Saii runter. Er bemerkte, wie wütend und hass erfüllt sein Blick war.

„Nur ihr haben wir all dies zu verdanken! Xaviere, diese falsche Schlange! Los, gehen wir!"

Ohne noch auf weitere Worte von Rayman zu warten, sprang er los! Rayman folgte ihm sofort und holte den Kleinling auch schnell ein! Umgeben von Felsen und Bäumen, rannten die beiden in die Richtung, wo sich der Berg befand.

„Saii, woher kennst du Xaviere? Leo erzählte mir, dass sie genau wusste, wer du warst! Und nach deinem Ausbruch von vorhin.."

Geschickt sprang Rayman über einen Felsen hinweg und sah auf der anderen Seite zu Saii hoch, der erst mal rüber klettern musste, ehe er dann bei Rayman ankam.

„… scheinst du sie sogar sehr gut zu kennen?"

Saii vermied es erst, Rayman anzusehen. Beide rannten wieder los. Wenn sie wirklich einen kompletten Tag unterwegs sein sollten, ehe sie beim Berg ankamen, mussten sie sich beeilen! Trotzdem unterhielten sie sich weiter, als sie schliesslich im Wald ankamen.

„..So daneben liegst du nicht Rayman! Du weisst ja, das ich aus dem Hūxī lóng guó , also wie wir das Land hier nennen, stamme. Bevor es diesen Aufruhr mit Mr Dark gab, hatte schon damals die Elfe uns das Leben immer schwerer gemacht… sie versuchte Könige zu stürzen. Versuchte das komplette Land unter ihrer Herrschaft zu nehmen! Nach all den Jahrzehnten hatte schliesslich auch ich sehr oft das Vergnügen mit ihr! Wenn man diese Begegnungen… vergnügen nennen konnte. "

Nun genauer, fing Saii an zu erklären, wie viele mahle er Xaviere bereits begegnet war. Wie oft sie schon Kleinlinge auf ihre Seite zog, und somit immer mehr an macht gewann. Schon als Saii klein war, schien sie Unheil zu stiften. Auch weit vor Saiis Geburt, hatte sie immer wieder probiert das Land unter ihrer Herrschaft zu reisen! Die Elfe machte sich schliesslich einen Namen im Land des speienden Drachen.

Die Stunden schienen bei diesen Erzählungen zu vergehen.. der Tag wich immer mehr dem Abend zu. Langsam mussten sie einen Unterschlupf finden, wo sie dann auch rasten konnten.

„Aber natürlich, gibt es auch Kleinlinge unter uns, die sich auf die dunkle Seite schlugen... zu meinem Bedauern gelang dies Xaviere wirklich sehr oft..! Ich bin nicht stolz darauf… so sehr ich unser Volk verteidige und mit Stolz vertrete!", erzählte Saii weiter. Rayman blieb die meiste Zeit ruhig und gab ab und zu seine Kommentare ab. Er fand es sehr merkwürdig, dass man bisher nichts im Eichbornwald von Xaviere gehört hatte. Anscheinend wollten die Kleinlinge, aus dem Land des speienden Drachen es selber in die Hand nehmen. Anscheinend gab es beim Tempel ebenso ein Schutzschild. Nicht so mächtig wie das, das sich um den weisen Turm befand. Aber doch mächtig genug, um die dunklen Wesen fern zu halten. Das auch anscheinend Jahrzehnte lang funktionierte. Doch zugleich wurde Xavieres Ninjas immer zahlreicher. Und die Bedrohung durch Mr Dark nun gewaltiger!

Beide fanden einen Unterschlupf. Die kleine Höhle schien verlassen und vor allem sicher zu sein. Unter einem Felsvorsprung befand sich diese, und war sogar hinter runterhängenden Efeu bedeckt.

„Und wieso nennst du sie falsche Schlange? Hatte sie sich zuerst als eine gute Fee ausgegeben?", Fragte Rayman, als er den Vorhang von Efeu zur Seite zog, und Saii so Platz machte in die Höhle zu gehen. Der Kleinling erst gab dazu keine Antwort. Anscheinend hatte Rayman genau ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Ich frage mich manchmal, wieso du solche Dinge immer auf Anhieb... weist?", erwiderte nach einer Weile der Chinesische Kleinling brummend. Rayman lächelte leicht und zuckte die Schultern.

„Nun... Ich fügte nur alles zusammen, was du mir sagtest."

„Und genau das, macht dich zu einem sehr gerissenen, und gefährlichen Gegner! Denn du hast Köpfchen! Und genau dies passt den ganzen Feinden von dir nicht!"

Rayman kratzte sich leicht beschämt am Kopf und lächelte schräg.

„Wenn du das so meinst? Ich denke eher denen stört es, das ich ihre Pläne ab und zu durchkreuze?"

Saii grinste breit „Das meinte ich doch damit! Nun egal… wir müssen ein Feuer machen."

Nach wenigen Stunden brach auch schon die Nacht an. Beide sassen am Feuer. Rayman sah zum Eingang der Höhle. Er vergass ganz und gar nicht, dass das Komplette Land nun voller Dunkle Wesen sein musste. Das Feuer, würde sie leicht anlocken. Aber durch den Schutz des Efeus, wurde wenigstens das Licht leicht abgedämpft. Saii schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Rayman wollte

Saii nicht aufwecken, und ging deswegen auf Zehenspitzen zum Ausgang der Höhle. Sachte schob er den Vorhang aus grünen Blättern zur Seite und trat in die Dunkelheit des Waldes hinaus. Nachdem sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah er sich um. Die beiden Monde standen sehr hoch im Himmel und beleuchteten den Kompletten Wald, indem sie sich befanden. Hier schien die Dunkelheit nicht komplett vorgedrungen zu sein. Denn es war einfach nur unbeschreiblich schön, wie die Lums im Licht, kleiner dunkelgrüner Lichter schwebten. Der Bach, der dicht neben der Höhle vorbei plätscherte, unterbrach die Stille. Etwas weiter entfernt, mussten sich Bambusse befinden, die leichte, wunderschöne Melodien von sich gaben, als der Wind durch sie hindurch wehte. Wie, als ob der Wind der Flötenspieler wäre.

Tief atmete Rayman die frische Luft ein und schloss leicht die Augen. Diese Ruhe… die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Sie tat gut!

„Hm?", horchte Rayman auf. Das Flötenspiel des Windes und der Bambusse verstummte abrupt. Ein Rascheln erklang. Nun vorsichtiger, sah sich der Held um. Irgendwas war hier draussen und störte die Ruhe..!

„Kommt der Sturm..?", fragte sich Rayman leise und ging vorsichtig den Hügel runter. Langsam setzte er einen Fuss nach den anderen und sah sich vorsichtig und ernst um. Plötzlich flitzte was durch die Luft! Erschrocken zuckte Rayman knapp zurück und fasste sich dann an die Wange. Als er nun seine Hand betrachtete, schreckte er kurz auf. Aber wundern tut ihm dies sogleich nicht. Die rote Farbe seines eigenen Blutes befand sich an den Fingerspitzen. Er sah in die Richtung, wohin der Gegenstand möglicherweise hinflog. Dieser prallte vor wenigen Sekunden vom Stein ab und lag nur noch im grünen Gras.

Beim Näheren betrachten, erkannte Rayman was es war.

„Ein… Wurfstern?" Plötzlich vernahm er ein huschen hinter sich! Schnell duckte sich Rayman, und spürte den Wind, der die durch die Luft schneidende Waffe dicht über seinen Kopf verursachte! Einige Haarspitzen schnitt die scharfe Klinge von seinem Haaren ab!

„Saii!", schrie Rayman auf und schlug mit dem Fuss die Beine des vermeintlichen Angreifers weg! Dieser stolperte sofort und rollte dann den Hügel hinab! In Kampposition stellte sich der Gegner wieder gekonnt auf. Rayman sah atemlos zu dem Gegner runter. Was er erkennen konnte, war nur die Katana im Schein des Mondes, die leicht aufblitzte. Den Gegner selbst, konnte er nicht genau erkennen, weil er komplett schwarz gekleidet war. Nur die Grösse …er war sehr klein!

Plötzlich huschten drei weitere Gestallten durch die Büsche. Ein weiterer schloss sich dem Gegner mit der gezückten Katana an, während die anderen beide von den Bäumen her runter starten, und anscheinend einige Wurf Sterne in der Hand hielten. Rayman schmunzelte leicht. Also waren sie alle Ninjas? Bisher hatte er nicht das Vergnügen mit solchen Gegnern.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell!

Mit einem Ruck griffen die beiden Gegner mit den Katanas an!

Rayman wich geschickt tänzelnd den Schwerthieben aus. Immer wieder versuchten sie Rayman zu treffen, der ab leicht auswich! Einem Ninja gelang es, Rayman einen zweiten Kratzer auf dem Bauch zu verpassen. Keuchend stolperte er zurück und knallte leicht den Felsen hinter sich! Ein Wurfstern sauste auf ihm zu! Erschrocken wich er diesem aus, der mit einem kläglichen Laut nun auf den kalten Felsen knallte!

Schnell, sah er kurz zu dem Schnitt runter. Aber sah sofort wieder auf, als schon die nächste Klinge in knapp verfehlten! Die klingen schleiften am Felsen ab, als Rayman geschickt sich wegduckte. Sofort packte er die Hand des einen Gegners und schlug ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Plötzlich zischten zwei Wurf Sterne durch die Luft. Rayman wich denen mit einem kleinen Sprung aus.

Geschickt fing er beim Sprung die Katana auf in der Luft auf und schlug dem Ninja, der keine Katana mehr hatte, direkt mitten ins Gesicht. Woraufhin dieser ächzend zurück strauchelte. Der andere Gegner liess seine Katana durch die Luft schneiden, als Rayman geschickt diesem auswich und kurz den Schlägen parierte. Der Gegner sprang leicht zurück. Schnaufend zückte er nochmals die Katana!

Rayman stand mit dem Rücken am Felsen und hob seine Waffe. Der eine Gegner, dem er die Katana aus der Hand schlug, griff schon nach der nächsten Waffe, die er bei sich trug: Nunchaku. Geschickte wirbelte er drohend mit der Waffe herum, ehe er den einen Stab in der Hand festhielt, und den anderen zwischen seinem Ellbogen und Körper einklemmte. Rayman keuchte leicht und legte seine Hand auf den kalten Felsen, während er die Waffe nun drohend hochhob. Er stellte sich seitlich hin, und ging nun in eine Kampf Position. Dabei blitzte seine Klinge leicht auf, als der Mond sachte drauf schien.

Von Saii fehlte weiterhin jede Spur. Auch sonst schien es sehr still zu sein! Der Gegner ging langsam auf Rayman zu. Rayman überlegte Fieberhaft, ob er in die Höhle gehen sollte, um Saii schliesslich wach zu rütteln! Aber so wie er den Kleinling kannte, müsste er schon längst durch sein rufen wach sein. Geschwiege denn von den Kampfgeräuschen, die eben stattfanden! Er hatte eigentlich nie einen tiefen Schlaf. Rayman blickte mit ernster wieder zu seinen Gegner runter und hielt seine Katana immer noch in der Kampfposition fest.

„Verdammt Saii..!", fluchte Rayman leise.

„IIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!"

Sofort zuckte Rayman zusammen, als etwas schreiend neben ihm aus dem Efeu sprang!

Saii, gezückt mit einer Katana sprang direkt hinter den Gegnern und dann weiter geschickt dem Baum hoch.

„Saii!", rief Rayman überrascht und grinste breit. So hatte er den Kleinling nie erlebt! Vor allem fragte er sich, woher er diese Katana hatte?

„Ich decke dir den Rücken Rayman!", schrie dieser durch den kompletten Kampflärm, den er sich nun mit den Ninjas auf den Bäumen bot! Rayman lächelte verschmitzt und sah dann ernst zu den beiden Ninjas vor sich, die nun sichtlich verwirrt waren. Aber sie kamen sehr schnell aus der Verwirrtheit raus, als Rayman nun langsam auf sie zuging und dann sofort angriff!

Die vielen Minuten, die bei diesem Kampf vorbei gingen, bemerkten die Kämpfer nicht! Es schien sehr oft so, als ob sogar die Zeit stehen bleiben würde! Wenn die Waffen durch die Luft wirbelten. Oder Jegliche Angriffe geschickt Pariert wurden.

Komplett verschwitzt und keuchend, bekämpften sich alle. Saii schaffte es, einen Gegner ausser Gefecht zu setzen, indem er ihm vom Baum schleuderte. Dabei landete dieser unsanft auf den Waldboden und schlug sich dabei den Kopf an einem Stein an.

Rayman war nun in der Höhle mit den beiden Gegnern, die ihn nach hinten trieb. Doch dies verschaffte Rayman nur eine verbesserte Kampfumgebung. Geschickt sprang er von der Wand ab und schlug dem Gegner mit der Katana die Waffe aus der Hand. Die Waffe landete unwillkürlich im Feuer. Der Gegner fluchte leise was auf Chinesisch mit seiner sanften Stimme auf, ehe er nun einen Schritt zurück trat.

Nun geschickt und vor allem sehr schnell floh er aus dem Kampf! Rayman hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, und wendet sich dann dem zweiten Gegner zu, der Keuchend abseits von ihm Stand. Rayman deutet herausfordernd mit der Hand hin, dass er ruhig angreifen soll.

Doch.. dies tat er nicht! Der Gegner machte kleine Schritte Richtung Ausgang. Doch dies wollte Rayman nicht zulassen! Eins war sich der Held sicher: Es handelte sich hier um Kleinlinge! Im sanften Licht des Feuers, konnte er genau die Statur und Nase erkennen!

„Wurdest du von Xaviere geschickt?!", fragte er fordernd und versperrte mit der Waffe den Ausgang der Höhle. Denn anscheinend wollte der Ninja wirklich sich zurückziehen!

Beide waren ausser Atem. Der Kleinling erwiderte nichts und schwang nur kurzum die Nunchaku. Plötzlich warf er die schwingende Waffe Rayman direkt ins Gesicht! Erschrocken schlug er die Waffe mit der Katana zur Seite. Diese kurze Ablenkung nutzte der Ninja, und sprang aus der Höhle!

„Hey!", rief Rayman dem Kleinling hinterher und sah keuchend zu dem Vorhang aus Efeu, der jetzt leicht hin und her schwankte. Langsam sah er verwirrt zu der Waffe, die auf dem Boden lag. Damit hatte Rayman nicht gerechnet. Anscheinend wollten sie einfach nicht verraten, wieso und weshalb sie angriffen! Sachte ging Rayman aus der Angriffsposition und atmete sachte aus.

„Saii?", rief Rayman und schob die Äste des Efeus zur Seite. Der Chinesische Kleinling stand nicht weit von ihm und sah ebenso, wie Rayman selbst, verwirrt aus!.

„Der.. der ist einfach weggerannt!", keuchte Saii zu Rayman. Der Held nickte und Steckte die Katana in den Boden. Keuchend pustete er sich eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.

„Genauso wie meine beiden Gegner! Ich verstehe immer weniger! Gehörten die zu Xaviere?"

Der Kleinling nickt und steckte seine Katana zurück in die Scheide. „Ja, dies taten sie! Ich erkenne überall diesen Aufzug!"

Sehr weit entfernt von den beiden Helden…

Tief unterhalb der Erde…

Unterhalb des Berges, der vor tausenden vor Jahren ein gefährlicher Vulkan war, hausten die grössten und gefährlichsten Drachen, die man sich jemals vorstellen konnte!

Doch noch tiefer unter der Erde schien sich jemand eingenistet zu haben. Die Höhlen und Gänge waren atemberaubend schön! Obwohl der Vulkan erloschen war, floss doch noch Lava durch das Gestein! Edelsteine funkelten leicht im sachten Schein dieser heissen Flüssigkeit.

Die Drachenelfe lachte leise, als sie die komplette Szene, die sich vor wenigen Sekunden ereignet hatte, beobachtete. Die Kugel, die vor ihr lag, zeigte Rayman und Saii, die sich nun unterhielten.

„Ja, diese Ninjas gehörten zu mir, mein Süsser..! Betrachte es einfach als Willkommens Geschenk! Jedenfalls hast du mich nicht enttäuscht! Du bist wirklich stark!"

Amüsiert strich sie über das lila Glas der Kugel, die nun die Bilder verschlang. Nun sah sie wie eine Normale Glaskugel aus.

„Hach ja… du hast nicht gelogen..", sie drehte der Kugel den Rücken zu und schritt langsam von dem Podium hinunter. Dabei sah sie in ein Ecken zu einem Wesen, das nicht nur schwer verletzt, sondern auch komplett erschöpft war.

„Es dauerte lange, doch schliesslich brachte ich es doch noch aus dir raus, meine liebe Ly!"

Die schöne Elfe erwiderte nichts. Nur ihren hasserfühlten Blick funkelte zu der Drachenelfe empor. Doch dies schien sie nur umso mehr zu amüsieren.

„Bald wird er da sein. Und du meine liebe, wirst zusehen können, wie ich Rayman in meine Gewalt bringe!", dabei ballte die Drachen Elfe die Faust und lachte dann finster. Ly lachte plötzlich leise. Dies verwirrte kurz die Drachenelfe.

„Vergiss es… Rayman lässt sich nicht so leicht einfangen….!", flüsterte sie schwach mit rauer Stimme. Ihre Hände waren an die Wand gekettet. Die Katzenelfe hing nun mehr an denen, als dass sie aufrecht stand. Sie musste viele Stunden schlimmes durchgemacht haben. Denn ihre Kräfte schienen immer mehr zu schwinden.

„Ach, denkst du das?" langsam schritt die Elfe zu Ly und griff dann sachte ihr Kinn. Dabei hob sie es an und zischte ihr ins Gesicht:

"Das werden wir ja sehen!"

Furchtlos, erwiderte Ly ihren Blick. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr konnte, und schon bemerkte, wie langsam immer mehr ihr Bewusstsein schwindet.

„Ja…. das werden wir…!"

Xaviere liess ihr Kinn los, als sie sah, wie Ly die Augen schloss und schliesslich komplett das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Wieso nicht gleich so?!", flüsterte die Drachenelfe gehässig. Es wunderte sie sehr, wie lange Ly dieser Folter standhielt. Schon bei Mr Dark musste sie schlimme Massnahmen durchleiden. Aber trotz den Schmerzen und all den Leiden, blieb die Elfe stumm wie ein Fisch! Erst, als Xaviere Ly hierher verfrachtete, und sie schliesslich über Rayman ausfragte, schien die Stumme Fee aufzuhorchen. Es dauerte Stunden, bis Ly sprach. Auch wenn es wenig war, konnte sie aus der geschwächten Elfe etwas über Rayman entlocken!

„Dies reichte vorerst..!", flüsterte Xaviere, als sie zurück dachte und Ly den Rücken zukehrte.

„Spätestens morgen Abend, werden beide ankommen! Ich muss langsam meine Vorbereitungen treffen!"

Asmira gähnte herzhaft, als sie vom Buch hochsah und sich streckte. Mit einem Schneidersitz sass sie auf ihrem Bett und hatte das Dicke, blaue Buch auf ihren Beinen gelegt. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie an die Wand. Müde sah sie auf die Uhr, die sie immer noch sehr interessant fand. Die Zeiger waren dieselben wie auf der Erde. Aber die Uhr besass keine Zahlen, sondern Symbole! Und sie war ausserdem spiegelverkehrt: Die Zwölf befand sich unten und die Sechs oben! Deswegen dauerte es, bis Asmira die Zeit deuten konnte: Es war ein Uhr morgens.

Langsam klappte sie das dicke Buch zu und achtete besonders dabei, dass das Lesezeichen auch bei der Stelle drin blieb.

Den ganzen Tag über bis Abends, lernte sie mit Betilla und Sny einige Zauberformeln, die sie anwenden konnte. Da die meisten ihrer Fähigkeiten nicht zugänglich waren, musste sie sich vorerst mit lateinischen Wörtern auseinander setzen. Diese dienten ihr dazu, ihre Hauptfähigkeiten Wasser und Licht anzuwenden. Sie waren noch nicht so stark, wie sie eigentlich sein sollten.

Immer noch ärgerte sich Asmira über die dritte Prüfung. Nur wegen dieser, konnte sie nicht nur ihre kompletten Fähigkeiten nicht benutzen, sondern auch dessen Kraft war sehr eingeschränkt.

Betilla erklärte es ihr so, dass die Luke im Fluss ihrer Macht noch nicht komplett geöffnet ist. Und so ihre Kräfte sehr eingeschränkt waren.

Morgen hatte sie vor sich nochmals an die Dritte Prüfung zu wagen. Vorsichtig legte sie das dicke Buch auf ihr Nachttisch und löschte das Licht. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer, kroch sie unter ihre Bedeckte und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen. Asmira konnte nach dem Training einfach nicht anders und lernte gleich weiter. Ihr Kopf füllte sich nun so voll an, dass sie sich richtig freute, im Bett zu liegen. Dann dachte sie zurück…

Nebst dem lernen von Zaubersprüchen, lernte Asmira vor allem einige Kleinlinge kennen. Sehr lange konnte sie sich mit Clark und Leo unterhalten, die oft mit Rayman los zogen. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie an die Gespräche mit ihnen zurück dachte. Trotz der ernsten Situation, konnten sie noch Spässe mit ihr treiben. Auch Sny war mit von der Partie, die fleissig mit sprach und lachte.

`Diese Normalität tat gut..`, dachte sich Asmira und Atmete leise aus. Nun dachte sie an Rayman.

Nachdem er die Zimmertüre hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wollte Sny wissen, was er mit seiner Aussage genau meinte. Als Asmira es ihr langsam erklärte, und sich gleich noch entschuldigte für ihre Neugierde, musste Sny lachen.

„Ich hätte dasselbe getan!", meinte der Lehrling nur und setzte sich neben ihr hin. Nach dem sie sich lange unterhielten, traute sich Asmira zu fragen, was denn eigentlich Rayman mit dem Medaillon wollte. Sny rang lange um sich, ehe sie dann vorsichtig erklärte, in welcher Lage sie sich alle eigentlich befanden. Und was mit der Elfe Namens Ly war. Und wieder überlegte Asmira fieberhaft, ob sie in Gefangenschaft irgendwas von ihr bemerkte. Aber ausser den Knaaren und den Dunklen Gang, wo sie ins Loch kroch und so erst mal in Sicherheit war, bemerkte sie nichts.

Langsam drehte sie sich im Bett und atmete tief aus, als sie die Augen zusammen kniff.

`Wieso, wollen alle diese Ereignisse nur von mir fernhalten? Befürchten sie, dass ich damit nicht klar komme? Oder das es mich zu sehr ablenkt?`, fragte sich Asmira bedrückt.

Klar, regte sie dies alles zur Sorge an… und zum Nachdenken. Und zugleich wusste sie nun genauer, wie Mr Dark war: Erbarmungslos und voller Bosheit!

Sie war froh, das Sny ihr alles erzählte was man probierte vor ihr geheim zu halten. Als Betilla bei ihnen antraf, versuchten die beiden sofort wieder das Thema auf das Buch zu lenken, was auch funktionierte. Bis jetzt, konnte sich Asmira konzentriert um ihre Ausbildung kümmern!

Die Tatsache dass die Welt, in dem sie sich nun befand, so extrem in Gefahr steckte, regte sie gleich mehr an zu handeln!

Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich helfen! Auch wenn der Gedanke sie doch noch erschreckte, das Wasser aus ihren Händen schoss.

Sorgevoll, sah sie zum Fenster. Die beiden Monde standen sehr hoch im Himmel. Trotz ihrer Schönheit, wirkten ihre Strahlen kalt und trostlos. Langsam sah sie zu ihren beiden Händen runter, die sie vor sich hinlegte. Nun flüsterte sie einen Spruch. Eine kleine Lichtkugel, die beinahe wie ein Lums wirkte, erschien zwischen ihren Händen. Es tänzelte sachte hin und her in ihrem zarten schein. Zu mehr konnte es Asmira leider noch nicht bringen. Sie atmete tief aus und beobachtete die Kugel. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Kräfte eigentlich viel stärker sein sollten. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug liess sie die Kugel verschwinden und sah wieder aus dem Fenster raus. Irgendwo, weit entfernt von dem weissen Turm war Rayman mit Saii unterwegs.

`Ob es ihnen gut geht..?`

Saii und Rayman zogen sich wieder in der Höhle zurück, als sie zu spät bemerkten, dass der Ninja- Kleinling sich verzogen hatte. Beide wollten ihn erst ausfragen. Aber anscheinend, erwachte er früh genug und verschwand, ehe es beide bemerken konnten. Rayman lag neben dem Feuer und hatte dem warmen Schein des Feuers den Rücken zugedreht. Er sah Gedanken verloren an die Felswand der Höhle. Saii überredete Rayman sich hinzulegen, während er nun wache schob. Doch Rayman konnte nicht schlafen. Xaviere wusste genau wo sie waren. Sonst hätte sie wohl kaum diese Ninjas los schicken können. Und dies machte ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Wollte sie beide einfach aus dem Weg räumen, oder nur auf Trab halten? Der Held sprach sehr lange mit Saii darüber. Er denkt das Xaviere beide einfach aus dem Weg räumen wollte. Doch dies passte nicht zusammen.

`Ok... lassen wir es einfach dabei…` dachte sich Rayman und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief aus. Dabei hörte er, wie Saii sich bewegte. Anscheinend guckte er in Raymans Richtung.

„Schlaf endlich….!` hörte er nur den Chinesischen Kleinling seufzen und schmunzelte darüber. Saii wollte unbedingt, das Rayman einschläft.

„Leb damit…", neckte Rayman leise lachend, als er Chinesische Worte von Saii in einer genervten Tonlage vernahm. Nun zischte Saii gehässig auf und verliess die Höhle. Das konnte Rayman am rascheln des Efeus wahrnehmen.

Rayman schloss lächelnd die Augen. Saii hatte anscheinend keine Nerven mehr und wollte seine Laune nicht an Rayman rauslassen. Der Held verschränkte die Arme und atmete tief aus. Nun versuchte er erneut, irgendwie den Schlaf zu finden. Das rascheln des Feuers war beruhigend…und die Wärme war ausserdem sehr angenehm.

Langsam fiel Rayman schliesslich in tiefen Schlaf. Saii, der wache schob, war an dem kalten Felsen angelehnt, als er mit dem Schneidersitz da sass. Er hatte zwar die Augen geschlossen, aber war trotz allem sehr wachsam.

Die Nacht zog sich über das Land. Als der Morgen dämmerte, und die ersten Heuschrecken zimperten, sah Saii auf und streckte sich. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen. Es musste 5 Uhr morgens sein.

Die Nacht verlief ruhig. Langsam erhob sich der Kleinling und schob sachte dass Efeu zur Seite. Rayman sah zu ihm, als er sich gähnend streckte.

„Oh, du bist ja schon wach..", murrte der Kleinling und atmete tief aus.

„Hätte es eigentlich wissen sollen.."

„Auch ich wünsche dir einen guten Morgen Saii!", grinste Rayman breit und ging zu ihm.

„Die Nacht schien ruhig verlaufen zu sein?"

„Sehr ruhig… selbst die Heuschrecken waren still. Das Feuer ging vor einer Stunde aus."

Rayman lächelte leicht. Wie üblich merkte sich Saii jede Einzelheit bei der Wache. Der Kleinling sah zu rayman hoch. „Wir sollten die Morgenstunden nutzen!"

„Du sagst es! Los, gehen wir!"

Mr Dark, der ebenso in den frühen Morgenstunden auf war, sah sich die Karte der kompletten Welt an. In seiner dunklen Burg war es ganz ruhig. Raymesis war im anderen Versteck. Und all seine Untergebenen die sich im Laufe der Zeit versammelt hatten ebenso…!

Nicht ohne Gründe, behielt er seine alte Burg. Sie lag nicht nur im Zentrum aller bösen Mächte, sondern war auch ein Ort, wo er sich zurückziehen konnte.

Aus dem Gebirge berichtete Sirius gute Kunde. Der wiederstand der Kleinlinge wurde schwächer.

Auch bei Xaviere schien sich alles so zu entwickeln, wie er es geplant hatte. Rayman folgte ihrer Aufforderung und verliess den weissen Turm.

El Diablo war ebenso an Ort und Stelle. Mr Dark muss nur noch den Befehl geben. Langsam griff er in seinem nachtblauen Umhang und hob den schwarzen Kristall hoch. Lange musterte er ihn. Wenn Xaviere wirklich Recht behielt, wird es sich nur noch um Stunden handeln, bis das Kind des Protoon in seiner Gewalt war!

„Nur noch wenige Stunden…!", flüstertet er unheilvoll und lachte gehässig auf. Ja, Mr Dark kannte sich ebenfalls sehr gut im weisem Turm aus. Auch wenn es Jahrzehnte zurück liegen mag, wusste er genau wo sich die Basis des Schutzschildes befand!

In der Zwischenzeit:

Im Feenrat, der sich mitten im Eichbornwald befand, redeten die Feen aufgeregt hin und her als sie einige Stoffe zusammen suchten.

Sny, die mit Betilla sehr früh aufbrach, gähnte herzhaft. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht, als Betilla an ihrer Zimmertüre klopfte. Sie wollte für Asmira Stoffe besorgen, damit sie einige Kleidungstücke herstellen konnte. Denn in Moment hatte sie nur ein Nachthemd und die Weisen Kleider, die Sny gefunden hatte. Obwohl sich Sny sehr darüber freute war ihre Müdigkeit um einiges Stärker. Sie sollte mitgehen damit sie Betilla beim Aussuchen der Stoff behilflich sein sollte. Doch in Moment sehnte sie sich nur nach ihrem warmen und weichen Bett. Denn die Feen suchten immer noch die kompletten unzähligen Stoffe zusammen, die sie jemals angefertigt hatten! Vor allem als sie hörten, für wen die Kleider angefertigt werden, schienen sie erst recht aufgeregt zu sein!

Die Feen ihm Feenrat waren schon immer sehr aufbrausend. Doch jetzt schienen sie noch aufgeregter zu sein.

Sny musste kurz lachen, als sie beobachten konnte, wie eine Fee komplett ein dahergeflogenes Stück Stoff übersah. Der Blaue Stoff hüllte sie komplett ein und man konnte nur noch ihren stumpfen Schrei wahrnehmen.

So erschrocken davon flog sie dann direkt an eine Wand und schrie wieder auf, bis sie schliesslich Hilfe von einer zweiten Fee bekam, die dies anscheinend ebenso belustigend fand wie Sny selbst..

Betilla war in einem anderen Raum und unterhielt sich mit einigen Feen. Den die Dunkelheit machte sich auch bereits in ihrer Gegend bemerkbar.

Sny bekam von der Unterhaltung nichts mit. Vor allem, da schon wieder die eine Fee von einem Stück Stoff bedeckt wurde und aufschrie. Nun lachend ging sie zu der rüber und zog sanft den Stoff runter.

„Komm, ich helfe dir!"

Die Fee bedankte sich aufgeregt und sah wieder zu der anderen, die abermals den Stoff zuwarf. Dieses Mal aber fing sie es auf.

„Du meine Güte, pass bitte doch mal auf wie du sie mir zuwirfst!", rief sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme der anderen zu, die dann als Antwort nur leicht auflachte.

Sny lächelte. Irgendwie fand sie die Feen allesamt sehr unterhaltsam. Auch wenn sie eigentlich die meiste Zeit sehr ernst und schimpfend waren, konnten sie doch mal Scherzen.

Die unzähligen Stoffe, die nun auf einem langen Tisch angereiht wurden, glänzten leicht im Schein des blauen Lichtes. In jeglichen Farben lagen die Stoffe da. Eine schöner als die andere. Sanft strich Sny über einen schwarzen Stoff und grinste. Diese Stoffe so zart und weich zu weben war wirklich eine grosse Kunst!

„Nun, wie sieht es hier aus?", erklang die schöne Stimme von Betilla hinter Sny, die sich sofort zu ihr umdrehte.

„Nun… ich glaube die Feen suchen noch.", meinte sie schüchtern und deutete auf die Fee, die trällernd weitere Stoffe zusammen suchte. Ihr Kleid war rötlich. Genauso wie ihr grosser Hut, der leicht leuchtete. Die Fee, die immer die Stoffe auffing, trug hingegen ein grünes Kleid. Auf ihrem Haupt befand sich aber kein Hut, sondern eine kleine schleife, die ebenso leicht mit einigen Leuchtkugeln geschmückt war. Diese sah zu Betilla und sagte barsch:

„Noch ein oder zwei Stoffe werden bestimmt kommen!"

Die Elfe nickte lächelnd.

„Gut. Aber ich denke die hier reichen fürs erste vollkommen aus!"

Die Fee schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah stur zu der anderen, die gerade den nächsten Stoff raussuchte.

„Trotzdem werden noch zwei kommen!"

Sny atmete aus. Auch Betilla wusste dass jegliche Diskussionen mit den kleinen Feen aussichtslos war. Sie sah zu dem Lehrling und deutete zu dem Tisch, der über und über mit Stoffen angehäuft wurde.

„Fangen wir schon mal an, Sny. Am besten fangen wir beim hinteren Teil des Tisches an."

Nachdem die Sonne aufging, und die Stunden am Nachmittag vergingen, schien niemand zu merken, das sich die Dunkelheit schon auf einen Angriff vorbereitete…

Rayman und Saii waren nun nicht mehr weit vom Berg entfernt. Saii mahnte noch Rayman zur Vorsicht, als sie über die Steine sprangen und so immer höher ins Gebirge kletterten. Doch der Held hatte keinerlei Probleme. Im Gegenteil! Er holte den Chinesischen Kleinling sogar locker ein, was dem zuerst gar nicht gefiel!

„Hey! Ich weiss wo es hier lang geht!", rief er eingeschnappt, und liess Rayman leicht lachen.

„Na dann, beeile dich!"

Er grinste frech zum Kleinling hinunter, wo ihn jetzt ebenso anlächelte. Anscheinend machte es Saii doch spass dem Helden hinterher zu rufen!

„Jetzt aber ernsthaft: Ich bin schliesslich hier aufgewachsen!"

Rayman hielt leicht keuchend inne, als er oberhalb der Schlucht schliesslich ankam und zu Saii sah, der dicht hinter ihm war und nur wenige Sekunden später bei Rayman eintraf.

„Also wirklich..! Etwas aufpassen müssen wir hier schon, Rayman! Denn der Eingang zum Berg, und somit zu Xavieres Versteck befindet sich gleich dort oben!"

Er deutet mit seinem kleinen Finger einen Hügel hoch, der nicht weit von ihnen entfernt war. Rayman nickte. Die Abendsonne stand hoch im Himmel. Beide brauchten genau zwei Tage bis sie endlich schliesslich ans Ziel kamen! Also noch sehr viel Zeit um Ly zu retten!

„Ok, und in welcher Richtung liegt nochmals der Tempel?", fragte Rayman und sah nochmals in den Wald der den kompletten Hügel in besitzt genommen hatte.

Wirklich eine sehr wunderschöne Gegend! Nichts schien hier irgendwie hinzudeuten, dass sich hier Drachen, geschweige denn dunkle Wesen rumtreiben sollen. Saii öffnete schon den Mund, und wollte gerade in die Richtung zeigen, wo sich der Tempel befand. Aber ein Geräusch unterbrach sein Vorhaben. Ehe sie wussten was eigentlich geschehen ist, war Rayman auch schon umzingelt!

Hinter Rayman standen zwei Ninjas, die ihre Waffen gezückt hatten. Vor ihm zwei, die drohend ihre Wurfsterne in der Hand hielten. Links und rechts von ihm standen zwei weitere, die nur kampfbereit dastanden. Insgesamt acht Ninjas hatten den Helden umzingelt! Rayman wusste das jegliche Verteidigung vorerst aussichtslos war.

Saii wollte schon seine Waffe ziehen und Rayman zur Hilfe eilen! Aber er spürte bereits die Spitze der Klinge, die er drohend an seinem Rücken bemerkte. Brummend steckte er seine scharfe Klinge, die er zur Hälfte gezogen hatte, wieder zurück in die Scheide und senkte seine Hände. Wütend sah er über den Rücken und musterte den Ninja, den ihn daran hinderte, seine Waffe zu ziehen.

Kampfbereit sah sich Rayman wütend um und blickte dann schliesslich zu einem Ninja, der auf ihm zuging.

„Also alleine schaffen wir es noch den Hügel hoch!", erwiderte er frech zu dem Ninja und machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Auch wenn der Kleinling sich langsam auf ihm zu bewegte, wollte er erstmal Abstand halten! Ausser dem einen Ninja, blieben die anderen ruhig stehen.

„Nur du..! Ohne den andern", hörte er ein zischen unter der Maske des Kleinlings, der auf Saii deutete. Dabei war der Dialekt des Ninjas sehr gebrochen.

Saii fluchte leise was auf Chinesisch, woraufhin der Ninja ebenso was auf Chinesisch zu ihm rüber fluchte.

„Xaviere wollt mich hier haben! Und da bin ich! Lasst Saii aus der Sache raus!", rief nun Rayman drohend und schwang die Hand.

„Lasst ihn gehen und ich folge euch!"

Der Ninja sah wieder zu Rayman. „Dies hatten wir vor. Ist unser Befehl! Ergib dich!" Die anderen Ninjas rührten sich immer noch nicht. Soweit Rayman verstand, wollten sie Saii nichts tun. Sie wollten nur ihn zu Xaviere bringen.

Rayman ging aus der Kampf Position. Wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, musste er dieser einen folgen. Saii schnappte nach Luft als er beobachtete, wie Rayman aus der Verteidigung ging. „Rayman, was tust du da?! Das Ganze ist eine Falle!"

Sein Atem stockte kurz, als er die scharfe Klinge an seinem Rücken nun deutlich fester spürte. Rayman sah zu Saii und lächelte ihn leicht beruhigend an.

„Keine sorge Saii...wir sehen uns später…"

Der Held sah nun ernst zum Ninja der vor wenigen Augenblicken mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Anscheinend schien er geduldig auf seine Antwort zu warten.

„Gut, nehmt mich mit!"

Dieser nickte leicht. Daraufhin traten die Ninjas hinter Rayman zu ihm und deutete mit der Klinge hin, dass er sich in die Richtung des Hügels bewegen sollte. Rayman sah zu den Klingen, und dann unberührt zu den beiden Kleinlingen. Ohne Furcht drehte er sich in die Richtung und spürte sogleich die spitze Klinge an seinem Rücken.

Jetzt war es nun ganz klar: Jeglichen wiederstand war zwecklos! Saii musste sich hilflos mit ansehen, wie sie Rayman zum Hügel hinauf führten. Er wusste was Rayman vorhatte. Das sich beide später im Tempel treffen wollten, war immer noch ihre Absicht. Nur ging das Vorhaben zur Höhle zu gelangen komplett anders ab! Sorge stieg ihm hoch. Den er kannte die Drachenelfe..! Und wenn diese Ninjas nun Rayman zu ihr brachten, hatte er keine Chance was zu tun! Saii versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem er an Rayman dachte: An seiner Gewitztheit und seiner Stärke! Denn auch den Helden kannte er sehr gut!

`Er wird es Schafen…`, dachte sich der Kleinling und atmete tief aus. Auf einmal spürte er kein stechen im Rücken mehr! Etwas überrascht sah er über die Schulter. Der Ninja, den ihn eben noch vor wenigen Sekunden bedroht hatte war verschwunden! Schnell sah er wieder hoch zum Hügel. Er könnte jetzt losrennen und sie noch einholen! Doch mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte er diese Idee aus seinem Kopf zu schlagen. Wenn Saii jetzt Rayman versuchte zu retten, würde Rayman mehr denn je in Gefahr sein! Und der Plan den er hatte würde nicht aufgehen!

Knurrend und murrend drehte sich Saii widerspenstig um und stampfe wieder in den Wald zurück. Er wollte so gerne einfach lostürmen und Rayman helfen! Doch genau dieses Vorhaben würde sein Tod bedeuten wenn er nicht aufpasste!

„Fein!", knurrte er nur und rannte los! Er wollte zum Tempel und dort sofort den jeweiligen König sprechen!

`Wenn Rayman aber bis Mitternacht nicht auftaucht, werde ich diese verfluchte Höhle stürmen!`, dachte sich Saii, als er gerade von einem Felsen runter sprang.

Rayman ging den schmalen Pfad zum Berg entlang. Dadurch, dass der Boden voller Kieselsteine war, war der Weg nicht leicht zu gehen. Ausserdem ging es auf der einen Seite tief den Berg hinunter! Ein falscher Tritt könnte genügen um hier runter fallen zu können!

Rayman blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den schmalen Pfad entlang zu gehen, da er immer noch die Spitze der Katana an seinen Rücken spürte. Und die Ninjas vor ihm hielten steht's wache damit er ja nichts tun konnte. Der Held ballte die Fäuste! Er hasste es wenn ihn so die Hände gebunden waren! Leicht Bogen sie nun um einen Felsen und gelangen so auf eine grüne Fläche. Wenigen Metern vor ihnen lag der Eingang der Drachenhöhle! Immer noch ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, führten sie Rayman zu dem Eingang.

Doch bevor sie den düsteren Gang eintraten, hielten plötzlich die Ninjas vor Rayman an und drehten sich zu ihm. Rayman blieb ebenso stehen. Verwirrt, und doch auf alles gefasst sah er zu ihnen. Was kam nun? Plötzlich bemerkte Rayman unter sich eine kleine Erschütterung!

„Hu?!" Blitzschnell schlang sich um seinen Körper tentakelartige Arme, die ihn abrupt in die Erde zogen! Erschrocken versuchte Rayman sich noch am Rand des Bodens festzuhalten, wo seine Hände aber schlitternd darüber rutschten! Erbarmungslos zog diese eiserne Kraft an ihm!

Plötzlich war er umgeben von Dunkelheit! Erdbröckchen fielen neben ihm runter, während er in eine ungeheure Geschwindigkeit immer tiefer in die Erde gezogen wurde! Keuchend versuchte er diese tentakelartigen Arme von sich zu reisen! Er zog an ihnen! Schlug mehrere Male drauf! Aber alles schien nichts zu bringen!

Keuchend blickte er runter. Leicht konnte er unter sich ein Wesen mit riesen grossen flügeln erkennen!

„Lass mich sofort los!", schrie Rayman durch die pfeifende Luft und schlug nun mit voller Kraft auf die tentakelartigen Fesseln! Das Wesen schrie empört auf! Ohrenbetäubend hallte dieser schrei durch die Luft! Auf einmal lösten sich auch schon die Tentakel!

Erschrocken fiel Rayman erstmal in die Tiefe, ehe er seine Haare aktivierte und sich nun keuchend versuchte zu orientieren! Doch nichts ausser Dunkelheit konnte der Held nicht ausmachen! Als er schliesslich mit den Füssen auf dem Boden landete, sah Rayman hoch. Das Loch wo er eben noch durchgezogen wurde, war nun so klein, das es beinahe wie ein Stern wirkte! Erst mal atemlos, sah sich Rayman um.

„Wo bin ich hier gelandet?", seufzte er und klopfte sich die Erde von seinen Kleidern während er sich umsah. Etwas überrascht darüber, wie warm und stickig die Luft war, setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er befand sich in einer Höhle. Sie reichte bis an die Erdoberfläche! Aber viel Raum bietet sie trotzdem nicht. Dicht neben Rayman befand sich ein kleiner See.

überrascht sah Rayman in den See, der leicht bläulich leuchtete. Das Wesen musste vor kurzen dort hineingeflogen sein! Den das Wasser schwappte leicht an die Felsen, vorauf Rayman stand. Der Held wollte dem Wesen lieber nicht gegenübertreten und sah nun über sein Rücken. Es war dunkel… aber trotzdem konnte Rayman eine kleine Öffnung ausmachen. Hastig schritt er darauf zu und tastete kurz seine Brust ab. Das Medaillon war noch an Ort und Stelle.

Vorsichtig trat Rayman an die Öffnung und blickte hinein. Anscheinend war das der einzige Ausgang. Es war nur ein kleiner Spalt, aber noch gross genug um aus der Höhle zu kommen. Rayman drückte sich an den erstaunlich warmen Felsen und rutschte durch den Spalt.

Er stolperte leicht hinaus. Als er den aufsah stockte kurz sein Atem. Er befand sich nun in einem Raum, der wie ein Gang wirkte! Die Decke war tief aber der Raum streckte sich in die Länge. Neben den Weg, wo man entlang gehen konnte, floss ein Lavastrom. Nun war es für Rayman klar, weshalb die Luft so trocken und warm war!

„Autsch!", zuckte Rayman zusammen und legte seine Hand auf den Kopf, wo eben vor wenigen Sekunden etwas Heisses landete! Vorsichtig sah Rayman hoch und versuchte zu erkennen was es war. Schnell erkannte er es. Glühendheisse Wassertropfen fielen von der Decke runter! Sachte strich sich Rayman seine rote Kapuze über die Haarmähne. Das Material der Kapuze würde einfach die kompletten Wassertropfen abperlen lassen.

Nun sah der Held zur Lava neben sich. Der Ort war an sich wirklich schön. Es erinnerte ihn sehr an den Ort, den er vor Jahren mal durchkreuzen musste: Zuflucht von Stein zu Feuer!

Damals musste er vier Masken finden um Polokus zu beschwören. Einer dieser Verstecke war diesem Ort sehr ähnlich. Nur war es nicht so dunkel. Und die Lava nicht so zahm. Der Lavafluss schien ganz leicht über den Felsen zu kratzen. Er wirkte so, als ob die heisse Flüssigkeit jeden Moment erlöschen würde.

Rayman schritt den Weg entlang und sah sich neugierig um. Zugleich aber war er vorsichtig. Denn nun war er ihm Gebiet des Feindes! Xaviere konnte nicht mehr weit entfernt sein. Wenn sich Rayman nicht irrte, war das Wesen mit den Flügeln ein Drache, der den Befehl hatte ihn hier runter zu ziehen!

`Ich bin mir sicher dass sie irgendwo hier unten sein muss…`, dachte sich Rayman, als er am Ende des Raumes ankam und nun in einen weiter Gang abbog. Doch dieser Weg war nun komplett in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Es wirkte beinahe wie eine kleine Höhle…

„Oh Mann…", flüsterte Rayman, der sofort in seinem Schritt inne hielt. Denn ihm war dieser enge und dunkle Weg zu gefährlich. Links und rechts befand sich nichts als warme Felswand! Also gab es nur einen Weg nach vorne, oder einen Weg zurück.

Misstrauisch setzte Rayman seinen Weg fort. Dabei horchte er. Seine Schritte waren das einzige, was man hören konnte. Sie halten von den warmen Felswänden ab. Doch waren da noch andere Schritte?

„Hm?!" Blitzartig sah Rayman über die Schulter! Doch da war niemand! Nun sah Rayman wieder nach vorne. Der Gang war leer. Ausser ihm befand sich niemand in dem Gang. Misstrauisch ging er weiter. Doch jetzt hörte er es genau...: Dicht hinter ihm waren andere Schritte!

Rayman fuhr rum und hob die Fäuste! Doch… es war Niemand da! Ausser dem ungewöhnlichen dichten Rauch der plötzlich aufzog!

„Rauch..?", fragte Rayman verdutzt und machte einen Schritt zurück. Schnell drehte er sich um und rannte los! Er erinnerte sich! Einen von Xavieres Fähigkeiten war Rauch aufziehen zu lassen und jeden zu verwirren, der sich darin befand!

Blitzschnell sprang er aus dem engen Gang und bog sofort um die Ecke. Doch dort, wo sich eigentlich nun ein Raum befinden sollte, war nun alles voller Rauch! Rayman keuchte und sah sich angespannt um. Xaviere musste also hier sein!

„Wo bist du Xaviere?!", sprach Rayman fordernd und lauschte. Denn ausser seinen Schritten vernahm er nichts weiter. Nur diesen Rauch… dieser Nebel, der so dicht war, das er nichts anderes mehr erkennen konnte! Er blieb erstmals stehen und hörte nur seinen Atem. Rayman sah sich mit den Augen um. Langsam drehte er sich und sah sich komplett dabei um! Er versuchte irgendwie was zu hören. Wie Schritte oder was anderes das ihre Anwesenheit verraten könnte!

Plötzlich vernahm er ein Lachen! Es klang wie, als ob es von weit her kommen sollte! Dieses gemeine und zugleich zuckersüsse Lachen hallte von den Wänden ab! Rayman sah sich wütend um.

`Wo steckt sie bloss?!`

Plötzlich spürte er wie jemand durch seine Haare strich. Erschrocken schlug er mit der Hand um sich und wollte dieses etwas aus seinem Haaren schlagen! Doch da war wieder nichts! Er hatte es aber genau gespürt! Und wieder hörte er dieses Lachen!

„Xaviere..!", sagte er nun warnend.

„Rayman! Schön dass du zu mir gefunden hast…!", erklang die zuckersüsse Stimme säuselnd. Wie das Lachen klang es so, als ob sie weit entfernt wäre! Doch diese Stimme bewirkte bei Rayman mehr einen kalten Schauer, als das es ihn verführen würde.

„Wo ist Ly?", fragte er nur und lauschte. Aber er bekam keine Antwort mehr…

„..äh?!", nun spürte er, wie etwas ihm über seine Brust strich. Keuchend wirbelte Rayman rum und versuchte diese Berührungen abzuschlagen! Doch da war wieder nichts!

„Hör auf mit diesen albernen Spielchen!", rief Rayman aufgebracht und spürte sogleich wie ihm das Blut in die Wange stieg. Ihm wurde es immer unangenehmer wie sie mit ihm rumspielte! Das Lachen erklang wieder.

„Wieso? Gefällt es dir nicht?", säuselte die Stimme nun zuckersüss. Rayman ballte die Fäuste und drehte sich um. Erschrocken, hielt er in der Bewegung inne, als er bemerkte, dass er nun an einem Abgrund stand! Hinter ihm musste es tief runter gehen! Erschrocken versuchte er das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Dies wäre ihm auch gelungen, wenn nicht plötzlich ihm von vorne jemand einen kleinen stoss gab! Nun fiel Rayman atemlos! Erschrocken versuchte er zu reagieren! Doch er konnte nicht mehr! Denn es ging doch nicht so tief runter, wie er zuerst dachte!

Rayman polterte nun unsanft in was rein, das gleich über ihm zuknallte! Der Held sah sofort auf als er auf dem kalten stahl gelandet war!

Es war dunkel! Das Gefäss indem sich Rayman befand, bewegte sich plötzlich! Rayman spürte den kleinen ruck und den leichten Windzug, der mit seinen blonden Haaren spielte. Wie, als ob ein Wagen auf einer schiene fuhr erklang ein kratzen! Verwirrt versuchte Rayman was in dieser Dunkelheit zu erkennen.

„Ein … Käfig?!", keuchte er verwirrt, als er im leichten Schein, der immer wieder durch die dunklen Felsen blitzte, Gitterstäbe erkannte!

Rayman sprang auf und tastete diese ab. Doch sobald er auch nur den kalten Stahl berührte, ging ein Schlag durch seine Hände! Schnell zuckte Rayman zurück und betrachtete nun seine schmerzhaften Hände.

„Was zum?!", keuchte er und sah wieder auf. Nun konnte er in der Ferne Licht erkennen. Der Käfig steuerte in derselben Geschwindigkeit darauf zu! Als nach wenigen Sekunden er in dem Käfig beim Licht ankam, blinzelte er kurz, da das Licht ihn blendete.

Keuchend schaffte er es noch das Gleichgewicht zu halten, als es durch Ruck der Bremse kräftig den Käfig schüttelte! Rayman blinzelte und keuchte plötzlich. Er fühlte sich auf einmal so.. merkwürdig.

Schlagartig schlug er dieses Gefühl ab, als seine Augen sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten und was erblickten, dass ihm den Atem raubte!

„LY!"

Raymans Käfig befand sich nun ihn einer sehr grossen Höhle! Wie als jemand diese von Hand ausgehüllt hätte, waren die Wände ungleichmässig abgerundet. Die Verzierungen, die die Komplette Felswand schmückten, lenkten von dem Makel ab. Säulen voller Diamanten standen um ein Loch, indem sich ein heisser See aus Lava befand. Darüber befand sich Ly!

Bewusstlos hing die schöne Elfe an Ketten gefesselt da…

Rayman sprang sogleich auf und legte wieder seine Hände an die Gitterstäbe, die ihm aber abermals einen heftigen Schlag verpassten! Er schrie kurz auf und zuckte zurück!

Plötzlich erklang wieder dieses Lachen! Das zuckersüsse Lachen, das Rayman nun so hasste! Leicht und geschmeidig, trat die Elfe vor einer Säule vor. Ihre leichten Flügel schwebten schwerelos hinter ihr her, als sie zu ihm rüber schritt.

„Xaviere..!", keuchte Rayman wütend und senkte seine schmerzenden Hände. Wieder spürte er es… Dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem kompletten Körper. Er fühlte sich immer schwächer? Er keuchte kurz. Was war das bloss? Die Elfe lachte wieder und musterte Rayman voller Neugierde.

„Hallo mein Süsser..!", erklang ihre bezaubernde Stimme und blieb schliesslich vor Raymans Käfig stehen. Ihre lila Augen schweiften über Raymans Körper, ehe sie ihn sein Gesicht blickten.

„Mmmmh… ich sehe dass das Metall bereits seine Wirkung zeigt…!"

Jetzt ging Rayman ein Licht auf! Das Material des Käfigs war verhext! Mit jeder Sekunde entzog es immer mehr von seiner Kraft! Er musste so schnell es ging hier raus!

Xaviere grinste plötzlich breiter und ihr Blick wurde richtig lauernd.

„Richtig süss, wenn du wütend bist..!"

„Lass diesen scheiss!", schrie nun Rayman sie an und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Das Gitter vermied er dabei. Der Held hatte nun wirklich genug von ihren Spielchen mit ihm! Die Elfe mag zwar wunderschön sein. Doch dies prallte an Rayman komplett ab! Er nahm keinerlei Notizen davon!

„Was hast du mit Ly vor?!"

„Oh? Die geht bald baden. Und du kannst schön dabei zusehen während dir immer mehr die Energie entzogen wird!", lachte nun Xaviere und beugte sich furchtlos vor. Rayman hätte die Hand austrecken können, so nah kam sie ihm nun näher! Ungerührt blieb er aber stehen und funkelte sie nur wütend an! Auch wenn Xaviere eine Feindin war, konnte er eine Frau nicht Schlagen. Egal wie gemein und böse sie auch sein mag! Dies schien die Elfe zu bemerken. Umso mehr stieg ihre Zuneigung zu dem Helden.

„Nun, viel Vergnügen beim Zusehen..!", säuselte sie ihm zu und blickte nun tief in seine Augen.

„Träum weiter!" Wütend schlug Rayman mit der Faust gegen das Gitter. Ihm war es herzlich egal, dass er dabei wieder einen Schlag bekam! Er wollte nur das sie ihm fern blieb! Und dies schien ihm auch gelungen zu sein.

Denn erschrocken wich sie sofort von ihm zurück, als er dicht vor ihrem Gesicht an die Gitter schlug. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, funkelten ihre lila Augen wütend unter der halb Maske zu Rayman empor.

„Das werden wir noch sehen!", zischte sie nun so finster, das Rayman sogleich kurz eine Augenbraue hob. So schnell ging es also bis sie ihr wahres Gesicht zeigte!

Es erstaunte ihn sehr, wie leicht diese zarte Blume zu einem wilden Teufel werden kann!

Die Könige hatten also Recht. Ihre verführerische Art und weisse, war eine grosse List! Trotzdem wurde Rayman das Gefühl nicht los das sie sich bei ihm besonders viel Mühe gab!

Xaviere schnippte kurz mit der rechten Klaue, woraufhin sich nun die Kette langsam senkte, und Ly nun immer näher der Lava kam! Rayman sah erschrocken zu der Kette hoch. Er musste so schnell es ging hier raus! Jede Sekunde zählte jetzt!

„Tick Tack Rayman. Tick Tack..", flüsterte die Drachenelfe diabolisch und zugleich zuckersüss. Dabei versuchte sie wieder ihre verführerische Seite zu zeigen und drehte Rayman den Rücken nun zu, als sie langsam von ihm ab liess. Rayman tastet nun vorsichtig die Gitterstäbe ab, die ihm abermals einen Schlag verpassten! Keuchend zuckte er zurück. Die Gitterstäbe konnte er nicht zerschlagen. Sonst hätten sie sich vorhin schon gelöst. Gab es noch eine Möglichkeit, oder ist nun alles verloren?!

„Verdammt..!", keuchte Rayman, der nun die Auge schloss, als er bemerkte, wie seine kraft immer mehr schwindet. Er sank auf die Knie. Mit den Händen stützte er sich auf dem kalten Metall ab. Er hörte wie Xaviere nun voller Schadenfreude loslachte.

„Gib auf Rayman! Bald gehörst du komplett mir! Und deine kleine Elfe.. nun die wird zu Asche verwandelt! Hahaha!"

Wütend sah Rayman auf und keuchte erschöpft. Es muss eine Lösung geben! Das Medaillon wollte er nicht benutzen. Er brauchte es für später, damit er mit Ly entkommen konnte! Doch immer mehr schien die Zeit ihm Druck zu machen! In wenigen Augenblicken würde Ly in heisser Lava versinken! Er überlegte sich nun ernsthaft einfach seine Hand auf das Medaillon zu legen und die drei Worte zu flüstern! Der Held keuchte und senkt den Blick. Xaviere stand mit einem bösen Grinsen an der Säule und beobachtete Rayman ganz genau. Es bereitet ihr grosses Vergnügen dem kompletten Schauspiel zuzusehen! Sie war sehr gespannt was Rayman nun versucht zu unternehmen?

„Der ach so grosse Rayman..! Was tust du nun!?", rief sie ihm hämisch zu.

Rayman ballte die Fäuste! Ja, was tut er nun?!

Mit ansehen wie Ly in die Lava versank und somit für immer verloren war?!

Oder das Medaillon benutzt und somit Ly retten…?

Doch danach… ja danach würden beide keine Chance mehr haben! Somit wäre Ly so oder so verloren!

Rayman kniff die Augen zusammen und schlug mit der Faust auf das Metall! Der klang ging durhc die komplette höhle und prallte von den Wänden ab! Dabei kam Rayman plötzlich eine Idee!

„Ja.. natürlich!", keuchte Rayman und öffnete die Augen. Dabei sah er auf das Metall unter sich. Vorsichtig richtete er sich schwankend auf. Xaviere war nun überrascht.

„Was tust du da?!"

Rayman sah wütend und zugleich erschöpft zu ihr, ehe er nun frech Grinste.

„Das wirst du schon sehen!", flüsterte er keuchend und hob seine Faust mit geschlossenen Augen. Er nahm all seine Kraft die er noch hatte und schlug mit voller Wucht auf das Metall unter sich! Der Klang des Metalls ging durch die komplette Höhle! Und wieder schlug Rayman zu! Und wieder! Und wieder!

Immer mehr schien das Metall zu ächzen! Xaviere erschreckte, als ihr klar wurde, was er genau vorhatte!

„Wa- Was tust du da?!" schrie sie nun, und wollte schon was unternehmen! Doch es war bereits zu spät!

Das Metall gab nach! Krackend polterte die Fläche auf dem Boden! Die Gitterstäbe flogen nun in allen Richtungen! Kleine Leuchtkugeln entkamen dem Metall und schwebten in der Luft! Der Bahn war gebrochen!

„Nein", schrie die Drachenelfe und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie beobachten konnte, wie die Energie von Rayman langsam wieder zu ihm zurück schwebte!

Rayman landete keuchend auf dem Boden. Der Held leuchtete leicht, als die Leuchtkugeln sich um ihn versammelt und all seine Kräfte sich nun wieder vereinten! Dabei spürte er wie immer mehr seine alten Kräfte zurückkehrten! Langsam richtete sich Rayman atmend auf und sah mit einem frechen Schmunzeln zu Xaviere, die wie Stein anstarrt da stand und nichts Erwiderte. Sie hatte Raymans Kräfte und Cleverness wirklich unterschätzt! Zugleich aber war sie richtig erstaunt!

Der Held sah zu Ly und sprang sofort los! Doch nun schien die Elfe aus ihrer Erstarrung zu erwachen und reagierte sofort! Schreiend schleuderte sie ein Feuerpfeil aus ihrer Hand! Mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit steuerte dieser auf die Kette zu an der Ly hing!

Rayman keuchte, als er den Pfeil nun genau beobachtete! Der Feuerpfeil traf nun die Kette, die zuerst ächzend schmolz! Rayman stiess sich geschickt vom Boden ab! Nun schien die Zeit kurz still zu stehen, als die Kette riss!

Rayman war in der Luft… Ly fiel… immer mehr kam sie der Lava näher! Doch auch Rayman kam ihr immer näher!

„Ly!"

Rayman fing mit Leichtigkeit Ly auf! Xaviere schrie wutentbrannt los!

„NEIN!"

Geschickt drehte Rayman sich in der Luft, und versuchte so Ly zu schützen, als er auf dem Boden aufkam! Keuchend schlitterte Rayman über den Boden und prallte schliesslich mit dem Rücken an die Wand! Dabei kniff er die Augen zu und liess eins schmerz Geräusch von sich. Schnell vergass er aber den Aufprall und sah zu Ly runter. Hastig strich er ihr sanft über das Gesicht. Er bemerkte dass sie nicht Atmete!

„Ly! Ly, kannst du mich hören?"

Xaviere schrie wütend auf und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Na warte! Du entkommst mir nicht!"

Doch Rayman achtete nicht weiter auf die Drachenelfe. Nein, er hatte nur Augen für Ly!

Und dies, machte sie noch rasender! Xaviere konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn niemand ihr Beachtung schenkte! Und schon gar nicht bei einem Mann!

„Bitte… Ly…!", Vorsichtig und besorgt legte er seine Hand auf Ly`s Hals und versuchte ihren Pults zu fühlen. Erleichtert Atmete er aus. Ihr Herz schlug noch! Doch ihre Wunden… Rayman hatte ihr Blut an beiden Händen!

„Was haben sie dir bloss angetan?", flüsterte er fassungslos und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Er musste so schnell wie möglich Ly hier rausbringen! Rayman sah sich hastig um. Er horchte, als er einen Spalt in der Felswand entdeckte! Doch plötzlich erklang ein bedrohliches Brüllen! Erschrocken sah er auf.

„Rayman! Du wirst mir nicht entkommen!", schrie die Elfe zu ihm runter als sie nun auf dem Kopf eines gewaltigen Drachens stand! Auf einen anderen Weg schien sie ja nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen! Schnell richtete sich Rayman auf und hielt dabei sanft Ly in den Armen fest. Wütend sah er zu der Drachenelfe hoch. Oh, wie sie diesen Blick von Rayman liebte!

„Das werden wir noch sehen Xaviere!", schrie er zu ihr hoch und machte einen leichten Schritt zurück Richtung Spalt. Dabei hoffte er, dass sie nicht erahnte was Rayman in wenigen Sekunden vor hatte! Vergnügt lachte die Elfe auf und sprang leichtfüssig von der Bestie runter. Rayman machte einen Schritt zurück, als nun der Drachen drohend zu ihnen guckte!

`Jetzt!`

Schnell rannte Rayman los! Er steuerte auf den Spalt zu, den er vor wenigen Sekunden im Felsen ausmachte! Der Drache brüllte los und setzte sich in Bewegung! Keuchend hechtete Rayman in den Spalt! Der Drache prallte gegen die Wand! Xaviere fluchte wütend auf und schrie auf.

„Nein! Verdammt nochmal!" eine gewaltige Erschütterung ging durch die komplette Höhle! Felsen prallten von der Decke runter! Leichtfüssig wich die Drachenelfe den Felsbrocken aus und Fluchte dabei abermals leise auf. Rayman der mit Ly in dem spalt war, versuchte immer mehr sich in den Ecken zu drücken, als sich auch bei ihm einige Steine von der Decke lösten! Schnell beugte er sich schützend über Ly, als einige Felsbrocken dicht vor ihm zu Boden polterten!

„Los spei Feuer in den Spalt!", schrie die Drachenelfe und rannte dabei zu dem Drachen. Verwirrt sah der Drache zu seiner Herrin hinunter. Sie verstand nicht, was er hatte und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Na los! Bist du taub oder was?!", schrie sie zu ihm hoch und deutete mit ihren Arm auf die Öffnung. Doch dann erkannte sie was den Drachen aufhielt: Durch die gewaltige Erschütterung stürzte ein Stein direkt vor dem Spalt!

Rayman hustete, als die Felsen den Rauch aufwirbelten! Vorsichtig sah er sich um, als sich dieser langsam verzogen hatte. Beide lagen nicht weit entfernt von dem gewaltigen Felsen, die sich nun vor ihnen angehäuft hatten. Sie hatten Glück das keiner auf ihnen landete!

Rayman atmete erleichtert aus. Für den Moment schienen sie nun Ruhe zu haben. Er sah besorgt zu Ly unter sich, die sich immer noch nicht bewegte. Ihr Atem ging ausserdem sehr flach…

„Ly…?"

Doch keine Antwort kam. Die Elfe hatte immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen und blieb ohne Bewusstsein. Rayman atmete tief aus. Wenigstens konnte er sie vor der Lava erst mal bewahren. Doch jetzt folgte der schwierige Teil. Er musste ly sicher hier rausbringen!

Sachte schob er die Hand unter seinem Shirt und holte das Medaillon hervor. Vorsichtig hielt er Ly`s Hand fest. Rayman atmete tief aus und schloss konzentriert die Augen dabei.

Er dachte zurück… an den Wald. An der Stelle im Wald, wo viele hundert Meilen von diesem Berg entfernt war! Langsam flüsterte Rayman die Worte:

„Mireillus Maximus Poloikus!"

Wenige Stunden bevor sich all dies Ereignete. Bevor Rayman und Saii die Klippen erreichten und Xaviere ihren Plan durchziehen konnte.

Es war früher Nachmittag.

Globox, der von seiner Familie zurückgekehrt war, ging in den Garten des weissen Turmes und bei der Prüfung von Asmira bei.

Sie lag wieder im grünem Gras und versuchte ein weiteres Mal die dritte Prüfung zu bestehen! Laut Betilla war dies bereits ihr zweiter Anlauf heute. Nach einer Zeit lang, wo sich nichts mehr rührte, ging er mit Sny im Garten spazieren.

Nachdem Globox seine Familie in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, kam er mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl zurück. Das komplette Land war einfach gefährlich. Selbst im Land der wandelnden Seelen wurde es nun unsicherer. Doch zum Glück gab es einen geheimen Ort, wo sich alle vorerst verstecken konnten.

Sny unterhielt sich mit Globox als sie mit ihm durch den Garten spazierte. Bei dem was nun Asmira machte, konnte sie nichts mehr lernen. Dies lenkte Globox von den Sorgen um seine Familie ab, wo er sehr dankbar war.

Betilla beauftragte Sny, bevor Globox auftauchte, die kleine Überraschung für Asmira vorzubereiten. Mithilfe von einigen Kleinlingen trug sie die vielen Kleider in ihr Zimmer und verstauten es in ihrem Schrank.

Am frühen Morgen guckte Sny zu wie Betilla einige Kleider für Asmira zusammen zauberte. Vor langer Zeit machte Betilla dasselbe auch für Sny als sie in den weissen Turm mit ihrer Ausbildung beging. Doch Asmira hatte es um einiges nötiger. Der Lehrling war schon gespannt auf ihre Reaktion, wenn sie ihren Kleiderschrank öffnete!

Nachdem Sny mit Globox über Rayman und Saii gesprochen hatte, wollte sie die trübe Stimmung verscheuchen, indem sie ihm nun von der Überraschung erzählte.

„Ich denke das Asmira bestimmt grosse Freude haben wird!", meinte Globox und Grinste dabei nun wieder breit.

„Das denke ich auch! Vor allem nach dem, was alles so war. Ausserdem…", der Lehrling hob den Finger „Hat Betilla für Asmira noch eine andere Überraschung! Wenn sie heute die Prüfung besteht und somit den ersten Schritt erfolgreich bestanden hat, bekommt sie ein sehr spezielles Kleidungsstück! Sozusagen als kleine Trophäe", lachte sie nun.

Der blaue Frosch grinste breit und sah zu Sny die neben ihm herging.

„Ich finde das wirklich eine hervorragende Idee!"

Beide unterhielten sich nun heiter weiter…

Ausserhalb des Turmes, braute sich aber nun was zusammen…

Mr Dark schritt sachte durch den Eichbornwald. Er hielt inne, als er nun bei dem weisen Turm ankam. Hier war die Grenze zwischen Eichbornwald und dem Land der wandelnden Seelen.

Er blieb genau einen Schritt vor dem gewaltigen Schutzschild stehen. Unbeeindruckt blickte er zum weissen Turm empor.

Das unsichtbare Schutzschild flackerte an der Stelle nun leicht bläulich auf, wo der finstere Magier stand. Der Bösewicht lachte finster. Denn er fand es richtig amüsant wie gut dieses Schutzschild funktionierte!

Aber wundern tut ihm dies keineswegs! Er war damals an der Arbeit beteiligt, als man diesen Schutzschild errichtete! Er wusste genau wie es funktionierte und wo der Kern war, um es endgültig zu vernichten!

Ausserdem wusste er jeden Geheimgang in diesem Turm. Und genau in so einem wird er versuchen in den Turm zu gelangen! Sein Ziel war es vorerst das Schutzschild mit dem Kristall komplett zu zerstören! Was jeder sehen, hören und garantiert spüren wird!

Sachte sah er zu dem schwarzen Kristall in seiner Hand runter. Langsam hob er den Kristall über sich und sprach mit geschlossenen Augen einige Worte. Er konnte nun genau spüren, wie ihm nun eine Aura umgab…! Die bläuliche Aura flackerte kurz auf, ehe sie nun unsichtbar wurde. Langsam setzte er einen Fuss vor. Er schritt nun durch das Portal das keinerlei Schaden zurichtete!

„Na bitte! Es hat funktioniert..!", raunte er finster und lachte leise los. Er verstaute wieder den Stein in seinem nachtblauen Umhang zurück. Jetzt blickte er unter seinem Hut zum weissen Turm hinauf. Wie viele Jahrzehnte war es nun her, als er das letzte Mal durch diese Gänge schritt? Er musterte dabei die Brücke, die er nun von unten sah. Und die weisen Wände des Turmes die einfach nur Licht ausstrahlten! Leicht blendeten sie den düsteren Magier. Leicht zog er seinen Hut nun tiefer in sein Gesicht und knurrte dabei voller Hass:

„Zum Glück liess ich das ganze hinter mir…!"

Mit nun grossen und hastigen Schritten, schwebte er beinahe ohne Geräusche über den grünen Rasen und kam dem Turm immer näher!

Asmira öffnete die Augen. Schon wieder lag sie in ihrem alten Bett…

In ihrem alten Zimmer…

Und starrte zu ihrer alten Zimmerdecke empor!

Und wieder schlug diese Erkenntnis sie beinahe um! Ihr Herz, das eben noch aussetzte, hämmerte nun mit voller Wucht gegen ihre Brust! Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem sie tief einatmete! Langsam und zittrig setzte sie sich an die Bettkannte und atmete immer noch tief ein, und dann wieder ganz tief aus.

„Ok…dieses Mal muss es klappen!", flüsterte sie und sah zu ihrer Zimmertüre. Dahinter befand sich ihre Mutter. Beim letzten Versuch schaffte es Asmira nicht die Türe zu öffnen. Sie brach wieder in Tränen aus! Der Schmerz den sie da verspürte war einfach unbeschreiblich! In dem Moment konnte sie einfach nicht mehr!

Nachdem Asmira weinend nach Betilla schrie, holte sie die Fee sofort auch wieder zurück.

Doch jetzt, jetzt wollte sie den Schritt wagen! Sie MUSSTE mit ihrer Mutter reden! Das war ganz bestimmt die Lösung. Die vielen Fragen die sie ihrer Mutter stellen wollte, seit sie hier in dieser Welt gelandet war brannten ihr seid Tagen auf der Seele! Seid Mr Dark, ihr all diese Dinge sagte, die anscheinend auch noch wahr sein sollten…!

Langsam erhob sie sich und machte ein paar Schritte, ehe sie nun stehen blieb. Leicht presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen und ballte ihre Hände. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch ängstlich. Asmira versuchte es langsam anzugehen, indem sie wieder Atmete und sich erst mal nicht bewegte.

„Asmira?", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter dumpf durch das dunkle Holz. Die Stimme von ihr machte ihrem Vorgehen einen Strich durch die Rechnung! Diese wundervolle vertraute Stimme, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang um sich hatte! Asmira biss sich auf die Unterlippen und ihr Körper verkrampfte sich!

`Komm schon! Du kannst das…!`, dachte sich Asmira und versuchte ihren Tränen Einhalt zu gebieten! Zittrig trat sie zu der Zimmertüre, und legte ihre Hand auf den Griff. Nur einen leichten Druck nach unten… mehr brauchte es nicht um diese Türe, das Stück Holz, das sie und ihre Mutter trennte, zu öffnen!

„Ok..!", atmete Asmira tonlos und drückte mit geschlossenen Augen die Klinke nach unten. Langsam zog sie an dem schweren Holz, der nun langsam auf gleitet. Als sie die Augen öffnete blieb ihr die Luft kurz weg. Ihre Mutter stand nun direkt vor ihr! Sah Asmira genau in ihre tiefblauen Augen!

„Asmira? Ist was passiert? Was ist denn?", fragte diese nun besorgt. Wie erstarrt blieb das Mädchen einfach stehen. Wieder brachte sie keine Worte über ihre Lippen!

„I-ich…", stammelte sie und fand nun langsam ihren Atem wieder. Aber auch ihre Tränen!

„Nein….!", flüsterte sie tonlos und sah sofort zu Boden. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte so ihre Tränen einfach wegzublinzeln!

Ja, dieses Mal… dieses Mal schaffte sie es!

„Mom… ich… ich habe da ein paar… Fragen."

Langsam traute sie sich in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter zu blicken. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war ihr Gesicht ganz aufmerksam. Auch wenn es nicht ihre Mutter selber war!

Es war die Mutter die sich in ihrer Erinnerung befand! Trotzdem besass sie all das Wissen, was Asmira schlussendlich nicht wusste. Denn ihn Asmiras Erinnerung hatte sie bereits alles gewusst. Jedenfalls hoffte Asmira dies. Denn die Fragen die sie an ihrer Mutter hatte, brannten nun regelrecht auf ihrer Zunge!

„Als ich geboren wurde… als ich ein Baby war… kam da irgendwas… Aussergewöhnliches vor?"

Vor Mr Dark öffnete sich ein Weg in der Wand, der nun ins Innere des Turms führte! Nachdem er einen Spruch aufsagte und dazu noch die richtige Stelle fand, öffnete er den Geheimgang! Ohne noch weiter Zeit verlieren zu wollen, schritt er in durch die Luke. Die Wand hinter ihm zog sich nun wieder zurück.

Der dunkle Magier war nun drin…!

Sachte liess Mr Dark in seiner Hand eine Flamme erscheinen die ihm nun als Licht diente. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein düsterer Gang, dessen Wände wie aus einem Fels geschlagen wurden!

Langsam schritt er nun immer tiefer in den Turm. Mr Dark wusste genau wo er rauskommen wird! Und er wusste genau, wie er zum Kern des Schutzschildes gelangen konnte!

Als etliche Minuten verstrichen hielt der Böse Zauberer vor einer Sackgasse an. Er legte seine Hand auf den kalten Fels und schloss die Augen. Dabei murmelte er wieder eine Zauberformel. Ein Knarzen erklang als sich die Wand rührte! Langsam schob sie sich zur Seite und offenbarte nun Mr Dark den Eingang in den Turm! Mit einem bösen Grinsen trat er in die grosse Halle! Ja, er befand sich nun im Untergeschoss! Weit unterhalb der Erde! Mehrere Türen befanden sich am Rand des runden Raumes, dessen blaues Licht von Pilzen in sachte beleuchtete.

„Nun den…"

Er schwang kurz seine Hand und löschte so die Flamme in seiner Handfläche. Langsam strich er über den Rand seines Hutes und schloss die Augen. Wenn jemand sich nun im selben Raum wie Mr Dark aufgehalten hätte, hätte sich erschreckt! Denn er war nun spurlos verschwunden! Mittels eines Zaubers machte er sich unsichtbar!

Er öffnete seine boshaften gelben Augen wieder und sah sich kurz um. Langsam ging er nun auf die gesuchte Türe zu. Dahinter soll sich ein weiterer Gang befinden, der dann direkt zum Raum des Kernes führen sollte! Nun sichtlich erregter, öffnete er die Türe und ging dann hastig den Gang entlang. In der Ferne konnte er sie erkennen: Die Türe, die Mr Dark zum Kern führte!

Er sah nur noch die Türe, dessen Holz im hellen schein der hellblauen Pilze leuchtete!

Der Kern, der alles zusammen hielt, würden jeden Augenblick von ihm zerstört werden!

`Ja, und dann…!`

Mr Dark wagte es nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Denn jetzt schon musste er leise voller Schadenfreude los lachen!

„…dann würde mein Plan aufgehen!" zischte er lachend und legte nun seine Hand auf die Türklinke. Nur noch das weise Stück Holz trennte ihn von dem Kern.

Schnell drückte er die Klinke runter!

„Was..?!", zischte er wütend, als er bemerkte, dass die Türe anscheinend abgeschlossen war.

Nochmals drückte er die Klinke runter. Und als sich wieder die Türe nicht rührte, fluchte er auf! Wütend machte er einen Schritt zurück und formte in seiner Hand ein gewaltiges Inferno! Mit einem Aufschrei schleuderte er die gewaltigen Flammen auf die Tür zu! Mit einem lauten Knall wurde dieser aus der Angel gerissen und brannte nun lichterloh auf dem Boden weiter! Selbst zufrieden trat der dunkle Magier in den Raum ein. Sein Gewand flatterte leicht in seinem Gang als er zum Kern trat. Dieser befand sich auf einem erhöhten Podest, dessen Oberfläche das Licht spiegelte.

Der Kern, dessen bläuliches Licht nun flackerte, durchflutete den kompletten Raum. Aus drei Kugeln bestand der Kern, die ineinander rotierten! Sie glitzerten leicht in ihren Bewegungen.

Nun hielt es Mr Dark nicht mehr für nötig den Unsichtbarkeitszauber noch aufrecht zu erhalten und löst mit einer Handbewegung dieser auf.

„Sie an… das Schild ist beschädigt?", gluckste er schadenfreudig! Dies konnte er gut daran erkennen, weil die blaue Farbe nun viel dunkler war und die Kugeln sich schneller als es üblich wäre, im Kreis bewegten.

„Anscheinend immer noch von meinem Angriff als ich in die Träume des Mädchen erschien!", lachte er hämisch und schritt nun zum Kern. Dabei nahm er den Kristall hervor, der nun in seiner Hand pulsierte! Langsam streckte er den Kristall in die Richtung der rotierenden Kugeln des Kernes.

„Dark…!"

Mr Dark hielt inne, als er eine sehr bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte. Leicht sah er langsam über seine Schulter. Seine gelben Augen wurden zu schlitzen, als er sofort die vermeintliche Person erkannte!

„Ales…!"

Wie konnte er nur seine Schritte überhören?!

Der Zauberer stand an der Türe, die nun neben ihm komplett verkohlt war! Sein Zauberstab war drohend auf den dunklen Magier gerichtet.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass du so einfach hier eindringen könntest und ich würde nichts davon merken?!"

Die Stimme des Zauberers war sehr bedrohlich. Doch dies liess Mr Dark nur kurz brummen. Er senkte seine Hand mit dem pulsierenden Kristall und drehte sich nun komplett zu ihm.

„Nein… ich hatte geahnt dass du auftauchen würdest!", zischte er wütend und liess sachte den pulsierenden Kristall unter seinem nachtblauen Umhang verschwinden. Der Zauberer erwiderte nichts darauf und merkte sich genau, wo er den gefährlichen Kristall verstaut hatte.

Immer noch hielt er drohend den Zauberstab auf Mr Dark gerichtet. Die Zeit schien sogar kurz für ihn stehen zu bleiben! Nach all den Jahren trat er wieder seinem alten Freund gegenüber! Nein, nicht seinem alten Freund… sondern seinem Freund, der sich der Dunkelheit verschrieben hatte!

„Was ist los Ales?! Die Zunge verschluckt!?", zischte der dunkle Magier spöttisch.

„Dark… es ist meine letzte Warnung! Weg von dem Kern!"

Nun musste Mr Dark leise Lachen. Was dachte er sich?! Für wen hielt er sich, dass er es wagte so eine Drohung gegen ihn auszusprechen?!

„Denkst du wirklich du kannst mich davon abbringen…? Damals hast du es nicht geschafft!"

Er hob langsam seine Hand und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn „…und heute, wirst du ebenso versagen, Ales!"

Die furchteinflössende Stimme von Mr Dark halte leicht im Raum und prallte von den Wänden ab! Der Zauberer rührte sich nicht. Ja, er konnte sich sehr gut daran erinnern..!

Mr Dark wollte damals nicht auf seine Worte hören…und heute, wird dies ebenso sein! Obwohl er selbst vor langer Zeit diesen Kern, und somit das komplette Schutzschild erschaffen hatte, wollte er in nun zerstören!

„Gut! Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl!"

Doch Mr Dark reagierte vorher! Er liess zwei Feuerbälle erscheinen, die erst um ihn herum tanzten, ehe sie dann fauchend auf den Zauberer zuflogen! Geschickt wich der Zauberer aus und erwiderte den Angriff mit einem Lichtstrahl, den Mr Dark leicht streifte! Er keuchte kurz auf, als er zu seiner rechten Schulter hinunter blickte, die leicht auf qualmte. Doch dies hinderte ihn nicht daran, einen weiteren Feuerball abzufeuern, der nun sehr knapp den Zauberer verfehlte! Mr Dark fluchte kurz auf und schwang seine Hände. Auf einmal sammelte sich Wasser in der Luft! Unheilvoll sprudelte es, als er es um sich fliessen lies und dann mit einem Aufschrei auf den Zauberer zu schleuderte! Mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Fingers, verwandelte sich das Wasser in messerscharfe Eiszapfen, die gefährlich durch die Luft zischten!

Der Zauberer hielt kurz den Atem an als er einige Handbewegungen vorführte! Manche Eiszapfen konnte er geschickt umlenken! Trotzdem schaffte es ein Eiszapfen bis zu ihm vorzudringen! Erschrocken zuckte er kurz zusammen, als ihn das gefährliche Geschoss leicht an der Wange streifte und einen tiefen Kratzer zufügte!

Sogleich folgte nun ein Blitz aus Mr Darks Händen! Geschickt wich abermals der Zauberer aus und schleuderte auf Mr Dark ebenso einige Blitze ab! Doch dies schien Mr Dark genau vorher gesehen zu haben! Den er schwang nur mal kurz seine Hand und die Blitze änderten sofort die Richtung! Erschrocken warf sich der Zauberer zu Boden, als beide Blitze nun auf ihm zurück gelenkt wurden und Haarscharf über ihn hinwegzischten!

Mr Dark ergriff diese kurze Chance und griff in sein nachblauen Umhang! Mit wehendem Umhang drehte er sich um und warf sofort den pulsierenden schwarzen Edelstein zwischen den rotierenden Kugeln des Kernes!

„Nein!", rief der Zauberer noch und sprang auf! Doch es war zu spät! Die drei dunkelblauen Kugeln wurden immer dunkler! Sie rotierten immer schneller und ihre einst so harmonische kreisen wurden immer Chaotischer! Und nun waren sie schwarz!

Der Zauberer sprang los und versuchte noch den Edelstein aus dem Kern zu nehmen! Doch bevor er überhaupt bei dem Kern ankam, zerbrachen dieser mitsamt dem schwarzen Kristall splitternd! Aus der kleinen Explosion folgte nun eine noch gewaltigere Schockwelle!

Mr Dark hielt sich nur die eine Hand hoch, während der Wind an seinen Umhang zerrte und ihn flattern lies! Der Zauberer hielt sich den Zylinder fest und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen!

Ausserhalb des Turmes konnte man nun sehen, was die Zerstörung des Kernes eigentlich verursachte! Sny und Globox sahen erschrocken hoch, als sie ein lautes klingeln vernahmen! Das Schutzschild verfärbte sich in ein tiefes schwarz und flackerte!

„W- was passiert hier?", keuchte Sny erschrocken und sah in Globox ebenso erschrockenes Gesicht. Selbst er wusste nicht was dies nun war! Aber was Gutes konnte dies nicht bedeuten! Betilla, die dicht hinter ihnen war und sich über Asmira gebeugt hatte, sah ebenso erschrocken hoch. Die gute Elfe ahnte bereits was dies zu bedeuten hatte! Schnell sah sie zu Asmira hinunter, die immer noch mitten in der Trance lag. Das Mädchen daraus zu erwecken würde zu lange gehen! Nun ernst sah sie zu dem blauen Frosch.

„Globox!"

Der Blaue Frosch sah erschrocken zu ihr. Noch nie hatte er diesen Ton ihn ihrer Stimme gehört!

Selbst Sny drehte sich nun zu der schönen Elfe. Auch ihr kam die Stimme der Elfe sehr fremd vor.

„Nimm bitte Asmira und bringe sie in Sicherheit! Und Sny?"

„J-ja?", antwortete der Lehrling überrumpelt.

„Bitte geh mit Globox und zeig ihm das Versteck! Und bleib dann mit Asmira dort! Ich probiere…!"

Ein lautes, fast verzweifeltes Klingen unterbrach Betilla mitten in Satz. Alle sehen nun erschrocken zum Schild hoch! Selbst die Kleinlinge die nun aus den Turm stürmten, beobachteten das Schauspiel! Mit einem lauten Knall zerbrach es nun in tausend Stücke! Die Scherben fielen zu ihnen runter! Doch mitten in der Luft verschwanden sie Glitzernd.

Erst blieben alle wie Versteinert stehen. Fassungslos und geschockt darüber, was eben in dieser Sekunde geschah!

Ausserhalb des Turmes brüllten die Wesen der Dunkelheit johlend auf! Duzende Livingstones standen in der Gruppe und hoben ihre Waffen gehen Himmel! El Diablo, der sich weit entfernt auf einem Hügel befand, brüllte ebenso auf und deutete in die Richtung des Turmes

„Das Zeichen! Los! Direkter Angriff auf den weisen Turm!"

Erst als ein unheilvoller Wind durch die Gärten wehte, schienen nun alle im Turm wie wachgerüttelt zu werden! Die Kleinlingen stürmten schreiend in den Turm! Globox reagierte und stolperte zu Asmira, ehe er sie dann sanft hoch hob. Sny drehte sich zu Globox und deutete zu der Öffnung, der in den Turm führte! Betilla richtete sich auf und folgte dann erstmal den beiden! Ein lautes Brüllen erklang und störte nun die komplette Ruhe!

Erschrocken sah Sny in die Richtung der Schutzmauer, den diesen ruhigen Ort eigentlich schützen sollte. Doch durch die Zerstörung des Schutzschildes, wurden sie nun komplett überrannt! Dunkle Wesen brachen die Tore auf und übersprangen die schön verzierten Mauern!

„Schnell Globox!", schrie sie durch den Wind! Globox folgte Sny keuchend in den Gang. Betilla stand bereits bei der Treppe die hoch in den Turm führte.

„Ich gehe in den Turm! Ihr beide geht in den Raum! Los!" zeigte sie mit der Hand den Gang hinunter, als sie beide an ihr vorbei rannten. Betilla trat kurz in den Gang und beschwor mit einigen Worten Lichtkugeln in der Luft, die sich dann vor ihr wie ein Netzt aus starken Licht vereinten! Das Netzt sicherte nun den Durchgang und versperrten den Weg der Feinde! Die Wesen der Dunkelheit rannten schon in den Gang! Brüllend versuchten einige das Netz mit ihren Waffen zu zerstören! Doch sie blieben erschrocken darin hängen! Nun wütend brüllten sie los! Erschrocken wich Betilla zurück und wiederholte den Vorgang! Denn ewig werden diese Seile aus Licht nicht halten!

Als sie bereits das dritte errichtete, wurde das erste durchbrochen und zerstört! Schnell ging Betilla zu der Treppe und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu! Dabei versiegelte sie auch diese mit einigen Zaubern aus Licht, ehe sie nun hastig die Treppe hoch flog!

Sny und Globox hatten schon längst den Gang verlassen! Sie rannten einer Treppe runter, die sich hinter einer Geheimtüre befand.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit!", keuchte Sny zu Globox, der dicht hinter ihr war und wie eine Lokomotive keuchte! Asmira, die von Globox getragen wurde, bekam von all dem Chaos nichts mit.

Ihre Mutter atmete kurz aus, ehe sie dann ihrer Tochter hindeutete, ihr zu folgen. Asmira, die sichtlich nun nicht wusste, ob sie dies tun sollte, machte kurz einen Schritt zurück. Sie atmete tief aus und setzte sich schliesslich doch in Bewegung. Ihre Mutter ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Das Mädchen blieb vor dem Türrahmen stehen. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor und sah in das Elternschlafzimmer. Es sah wirklich immer noch gleich aus.

Seid sie klein war, hatte sich das Zimmer niemals verändert…

Das grosse Bett ihrer Eltern lag an der linken Wand, dessen Tapete in einem Sonnengelb gefärbt war. Gegenüber stand eine blaue Kommode. Der Spiegel, dessen Rahmen aus Bronze bestand, hing neben der Zimmertüre. Die Vorhänge des grossen Fensters reichten bis auf den tapezierten Fussboden.

Asmira schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

`Natürlich sieht alles noch gleich aus.`, dachte sie über sich selbst ärgernd und öffnete nun wieder die Augen. Langsam betrat sie das Zimmer und ging zu ihrer Mutter herüber.

Diese Stand an der Kommode und öffnete die oberste Schublade. Asmira verstand nicht, was dies nun sollte. Doch nun erkannte sie, was ihre Mutter aus der Schublade hoch hob. Es waren Zeichnungen, die sie als kleines Kind zu Papier brachte!

„Asmira..", erklang die Stimme ihrer Mutter leise. Asmira blieb wie versteinert mit grossen Augen stehen. Diese Schmerzen! Sie spürte sie wieder tief ihn sich und musste sich zusammen reisen, nicht ihre Mutter anzuspringen und ganz fest zu umarmen!

„Als du ein Baby warst… nun du weisst ja, das du dieses Muttermahl seid deiner Geburt hattest. Und vor allem war es ein Wunder, das ich von dir schwanger wurde!", lächelte ihre Mutter, und sah zu den Zeichnungen in ihren Händen runter. Asmira erwiderte nichts.

Ja, dies wusste sie. Umso mehr brannten ihr tausende Fragen im Kopf!

Vor allem zu einer Frage wollte sie die Antwort wissen:

War sie nun wirklich das Kind des Protoon, oder war es einfach nur purer Zufall?!

War sie ein Mensch von der Erde, oder tatsächlich ein Wesen aus dem Land der Träume?!

„Aber bei uns Zuhause… nun wenn du schon so fragst: Ja, es passierten wirklich Merkwürdige Dinge damals.", sprach ihre Mutter nachdenklich. Auch ihr Blick schien nun leerer zu sein. Es wirkte beinahe so, als ob sie selbst gar nicht mehr da war. Sondern in der Zeit, als Asmira ein kleines Baby war.

Dem Mädchen stockte der Atem und sah sie nun aufmerksamer an.

„Was den für dinge..?", fragte sie atemlos. Asmira traute sich nicht, ihr zu nähern und die Zeichnungen anzusehen. Dies schien ihre Mutter zu merken. Denn sie lächelte ihr leicht beruhigend zu.

„Nachdem wir dich nach Hause nehmen konnten…als du in der Nacht dann geweint hattest..."

Asmira zuckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich vor ihren geistigen Augen… was rührte! Sie konnte es sehen!

Ein Zimmer…

Weise Ränder, von dem Bettchen in dem sie lag…

Asmira keuchte und machte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen einen Schritt zurück!

„Das Nachtlicht leuchtete plötzlich heller auf. Und der Krug mit dem Wasser schwappte des Öfteren über.

Dein Vater und ich dachten zuerst dass dies nur alles Zufälle waren! Doch in der nächsten Nacht, geschah nun was komplett anderes!"

Ihre Mutter liess sich Zeit. Anscheinend beschäftigte sie diese Erinnerungen genauso, wie sie Asmira in Moment schmerzten!

„Erinnerst du dich an die rote dicke Kerze, die wir nun in unserem Wohnzimmer haben?"

„Ja...", nickte Asmira langsam. Denn sie erinnerte sich wirklich! Aber nicht an die Kerze im Wohnzimmer, sondern an der Kerze in jener Nacht!

„Nun sobald du gelacht hattest, tanzte die Flamme plötzlich! Manchmal wurde sie sogar etwas grösser. Spätestens in diesem Augenblick sahen wir, dass du für all diese... aussergewöhnlichen Dinge verantwortlich warst!"

Langsam nun hielt sich Asmira am Bett ihrer Eltern fest. Denn sie hatte das Gefühl dass ihre Beine sie nicht mehr halten konnte! Denn ja, sie erinnerte sich an all diese Ereignisse! Als sie damals in den Armen ihrer Mutter lag. Oder in ihrem Kinderbettchen schlief!

Sie erinnerte sich genau, wie das Licht flackerte! Wie das Wasser über die Schale schwappte und sich über das kleine Tischchen verteilte…

Asmira schloss ihre Augen und drehte ihrer Mutter den Rücken zu. Alles schien sich wirklich zu bestätigen!

Sie war es…

„… Betilla?", flüsterte sie fassungslos und legte Sich nun zittrig die Hand auf die Stirn.

Sie wollte weg!

Sie wollte sich der ganzen Sache nicht mehr stellen!

„Betilla?", sagte sie nun lauter und sah zu der Zimmerdecke empor. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort! Allmählich geriet Asmira in Panik! Wieso holte sie Betilla nicht zurück? Sollte das heissen dass sie weiter machen sollte?! Ängstlich drehte sich Asmira langsam wieder zu ihrer Mutter. Sie schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, das Asmira nach Betilla rief. Denn sie fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Als du dann zwei wurdest…"

Asmira hielt sich kurz die Ohren zu. Sie wollte es nicht hören! Alles… wirklich alles, schien hinzudeuten, das sie wirklich es war! Dass sie kein normaler Mensch war! Das sie NICHT von der Erde stammte!

„…verloren wir dich kurz im Wald! Wir machten uns so grosse Sorgen um dich! Du warst aber einfach verschwunden!"

Da ihr Ohren zuhalten nichts bewirkte, liess es Asmira. Nun wollte sie aus dem Zimmer rennen! Wieder die Türe hinter sich zuknallen und verschliessen! Doch ihre Beine… ihr kompletter Körper wollte nicht reagieren! Ihre Mutter ging nun langsam auf Asmira zu.

„Natürlich alarmierten wir sofort die Polizei! Nachdem sie eintrafen und gerade die Suche nach dir beginnen wollten, kamst du aus dem Wald gerannt… lachend!"

Mit grossen Augen sah das Mädchen zu ihrer Mutter. Endlich konnte sie wieder ihre Beine bewegen! Hastig wich sie ihr zurück, als ihre Mutter nun ganz nahe bei ihr war. Asmira prallte an die Wand als sie zurück stolperte. Ihr Atem ging schnell! Langsam hob ihre Mutter ihre Hand, wo sich die Zeichnungen befanden. Asmira wollte sie aber nicht sehen!

„Später als wir zuhause waren, hast du diese Dinge gemalt. Und immer wieder ein Wort dabei lachend wiederholt…"

„Nein… ich will nicht!", sprach Asmira tonlos und kniff ihre Augen zu. Doch nun, zeigte ihre Mutter ihr die Zeichnungen, als sie ihre Augen wieder panisch öffnete. Langsam legte sie Asmira die Zeichnungen in ihre zittrigen Hände. Wie von selbst, hoben sich ihre Hände und griffen nach den vergilben Papierstücken.

Mr Dark und der Zauberer boten sich nun ein riesen Kampf! Als die Schockwelle vorüber war, griff Mr Dark sofort wieder an! Seid nun vielen Minuten boten sie sich ein Duell, das jedem den Atem geraubt hätte! Und dies sah man nun auch allmählich im Raum:

Russbedeckte Stellen auf der noch so Macken los weisse Wand!

Eisplitter auf dem kompletten Fussboden verteilt!

Überwucherte Pflanzen mit Dornen mitten im Raum!

Flammen tanzten noch an Stellen, wo die Magier sich noch retten konnten!

Doch allmählich wurde Mr Dark immer ungeduldiger und aggressiver! Fluchend schleuderte er Flammen dem Zauberer entgegen, die er geschickt mit Wasser abwehrte! Als schliesslich die Magie verpuffte blieben beide kurz keuchend stehen. Allmählich bemerkten beide, wie ihre Magie langsam ihr Limit erreichte. Beide hatten kleine Kratzer und ihre Umhänge wiesen Riese und Löcher auf!

Mr Dark ballte die Fäuste und schrie voller Wut auf! Doch plötzlich sah er zu der Öffnung, wo sich einst die Türe des Raumes befand. Der Zauberer bemerkte seinen Blickwechsel und hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen. Zugleich hob er ebenso seinen Zauberstab, den er weiterhin kampfbereit auf Mr Dark richtete.

`Was hatte er nun vor?!`, fragte er sich mit zusammen geknirschten Zähnen und versuchte seinen Blick zu deuten.

„Das Kind das Protoon… es befindet sich ganz in der Nähe!", keuchte der dunkle Magier und lachte nun Hämisch. Doch der Zauberer liess keine ruhige Sekunden mehr zu und schleuderte einige Blitze auf Mr Dark ab! Dieser wich er geschickt aus und lachte nun wieder auf.

„Lass mich raten… es wird in den Schutzraum gebracht?!"

Als der Zauberer keine Antwort gab, lachte er düster weiter und richtete Kurz seinen dunklen Hut.

„Wie vorhersehbar…! Nun Ales…", er hob leicht seine Hände. Der Zauberer stellte sich kampfbereit hin und wollte schon einen weiteren Zauber auf Mr Dark los jagen!

„…ich denke wir haben genug gespielt…!", sprach Mr Dark düster weiter und seine Hände leuchteten schwarz auf! Schnell lies der Zauberer einige Eiszapfen auf ihm zuschleudern, die ihn auch leicht trafen! Mr Dark zuckte zurück, als er die Schmerzen bemerkte! Doch dies hinderte ihm nicht daran seine Magie freien Lauf zu lassen!

Bevor der Zauberer wusste was nun eigentlich geschehen sollte, spürte er wie etwas nach ihm packte! Verwirrt wurde er nun an die Wand geknallt und dann standhaft gedrückt! Sein Zauberstab polterte zu Boden! Er keuchte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen als er versuchte, sich irgendwie von diesen Klauen zu befreien! Doch dieser starke Griff liess nicht nach! Mr Dark lachte böse als er aus seiner Brust den Eiszapfen zog, dessen Spitze nun rötlich von seinem eigenen Blut gefärbt war! Gelassen warf der Dunkle Magier den Eiszapfen zur Seite und lachte leise auf.

„Sehr amüsant… doch jetzt muss ich weiter!"

Nun schwang er seinen nachtblauen Umhang und murmelte dabei einige Worte.

„Nein! Dark!", schrie noch der Zauberer, doch er war bereits verschwunden! Der eiserne Griff liess nach wenigen Sekunden nach. Keuchend sank der Zauberer auf die Knie und blickte alarmierend zum Ausgang des Raumes!

"Asmira! Ich muss mich beeilen!" Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab der dicht neben ihm lag und legte seine Hand an den Zylinder, als er nun aufsprang und losrannte!

Im Obergeschoss des weisen Turmes war nun eine riesen Schlacht im Gange! Die Kleinlinge, die sich zu verteidigen wissen, hielten den dunklen Wesen stand! Doch einige, die nicht schnell genug reagierten, wurden erbarmungslos eingefangen! Clark schlug gerade einige Livingstones zur Seite, als diese ein Netz voller Kleinlinge verschleppen wollten! Die Kleinling jubelten dankend und krochen aus dem Netz. Clark hob seinen grossen und starken Arm und grinste sie an!

„Keine Ursache! Los lauft!"

Dabei schien der grosse Koloss kaum zu bemerken, wie einige Livingstones mit Knüppel auf ihm drauf kloppten! Gelassen schwang Clark nochmals seine Arme. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei wichen die Gegner zurück. Doch manche von ihnen traf Clark mit Leichtigkeit! Nun setzte er sein breites Grinsen auf und sprang auf die Gegner zu! Lachend jagte er ihnen hinterher als sie schreiend die Flucht ergriffen!

Einige Kleinling die sich noch mitten im Gefecht befanden, wichen erschrocken zur Seite, als dieser riesen Schaar schreienden Livingstones von Clark wegrannten! Die Gegner die nicht verstanden was nun los war, wurden regelrecht überrannt! Ächzend blieben sie auf dem Boden liegen.

„Was zum Teufel?! Was ist denn mit euch los?! Es ist nur ein Gegner und ihr rennt feige davon?! Greift schon an ihr verfluchten Landratten!", schrie eine tiefe Stimme durch den kompletten Raum. El Diablo sprang von der Treppe und landete beinahe elegant auf dem Boden. Nun auf den Knien hob er seinen Kopf und zückte seine Katana gefährlich.

„Gut… dann wird ich mich eben persönlich darum kümmern!"

Murfy, der mit Leo zum Portalraum rannte, versuchte sich so gut es ging aus dieser Schlacht rauszuhalten. Er wich immer wieder schreiend einigen Pfeilen aus, als Gegner ihn entdeckten und versuchten abzuschiessen. Leo, der genau alles beobachten konnte, rannte sofort auf die Gegner zu und schlug sie zur Seite!

„Los Murfy! Wir müssen…" doch der Kleinling wurde von einem heftigen Knall unterbrochen. Bei der Türe, die eigentlich in den Keller führen sollte, kamen einige Livingstones rausgeflogen! Schreiend flogen sie quer durch die Luft und blieben dann an der gegenüber liegenden Wand liegen! Murfy und Leo sahen sofort zu der Türe, woraufhin ihnen die Münder offen blieben!

Betilla die Fee trat keuchend in den Gang und strich sich beinahe wütend die roten und nun ganz verstrubbelten Haare zurück.

„Mir reicht es langsam!", schimpfte sie aufgebracht.

„Betilla?", rief Murfy lachend und sogleich verwundert, als er zu ihr runter schwebte.

„Puuuuhhhh…Meine Güte, ich vergass ja schon fast, wie … öhm geschickt du sein kannst?"

Die Schöne Fee sah zu den beiden und lächelte leicht.

„Allmählich wird es aber zu viel! Ausserdem…" Sie trat in den Gang und zog schnell die Türe hinter sich zu. Mit einigen Worten versiegelte sie diesen dann auch schon.

„…werde ich langsam müde! Murfy wolltest du zum Feen rat?", sprach sie nun schnell als sie zu ihm hoch sah. Dieser nickte etwas überrumpelt.

„J- ja! Wir sind auf dem Weg dorthin um Verstärkung anzuheuern!"

„Gut geht! Ich versuche weiter den anderen zu helfen! Globox ist bei Sny und Asmira. Er bringt beide in Sicherheit!"

„Sehr gut! Also Murfy gehen wir!", rief Leo und deutete zu einer weisen Tür, die sich am Ende des Ganges befand. Die grosse Fliege sauste bereits los, während Leo wieder einige Gegner beseitigen musste. Die Livingstones quickten kurz auf und rannten dann sogar schreiend los, als Leo seiner kleinen Magie freien Lauf liess. Mit der Handfläche beschwor er kleine Winde, die den Gegnern ins Gesicht schlugen. Diese Fähigkeit besassen die meisten Kleinlinge.

Die Könige hingegen hatten noch die Macht einige Portale zu erschaffen und jegliche andere Dinge zu beschwören.

Trotz der momentanen Minderheit gab es immer mehr Kleinlinge die sich der Kampfkunst zuwenden wollten. Leo und sein bester Freund Saii waren Lehrer in diesem Gebiet. Sie unterrichteten bereits duzende Kleinlinge im Feenturm.

Murfy legte seinen beiden Händen auf die Türklinke und drückte dieser mit voller Kraft runter!

„Leo! Los beeile dich schon!", rief die Fliege aufgebracht über seinen Rücken, als er zu ihm sah. Leo, der nur kurz die Augen verdrehte über Murfy's Kommentar, schlug einen Gegner zur Seite der dann auch sofort liegen blieb. Keuchend rannte der Kleinling nun zu Murfy und erwiderte aufgebracht:

„Hey, ich tu was ich kann!"

Murfy setzte sein breites Grinsen auf und nickte daraufhin zufrieden.

„Ja, das sehe ich! Komm, rein!"

Leo schlüpfte durch die Türe als Murfy diese aufzog! Als der Kleinling in den Raum verschwand, folgte Murfy ihm durch den Spalt und schlug sofort die Türe hinter sich zu. Ächzend liess er sich auf dem Boden fallen und blieb an der Türe gelehnt liegen.

„Puh, musste das ausgerechnet heute sein? Ich hatte eigentlich noch so einiges vor!"

Leo sah sich hastig im Portalraum um und achtete kurz nicht auf Murfy's Gejammer.

„Wo ist das Portal das zum Feen rat führt? Ich dachte es gab immer eines? Schliesslich bin selber so hierhergekommen!"

„Nirgends du schlau Berger! Folge mir einfach!", grinste nun Murfy wieder und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

„Die Portale, waren schon immer gefährlich zu durchkreuzen. Selbst dann als das Gleichgewicht nicht so… geschwächt war wie jetzt? Also wenn du mich fragst müsst ihr Kleinling mehr an eurer Magie feilen! Ohne Witz jetzt!"

Leo hob die Arme und wedelte kommentierend: „Murfy, sag einfach wo der Durchgang ist! Wir haben wirklich keine Zeit mehr zum Verlieren!"

Murfy deutete zum Ende des Raumes und flog nun schnell auf diesen zu. Leo rannte ihm hinterher und sah dann erstaunt zu Murfy hoch. Beide blieben nämlich vor einer einfachen Türe stehen. Murfy rieb seine Hände und zeigte dann präsentierend auf die Tür.

„Diiiiies ist der… hm, wie soll ich es besten nennen?"

Dabei legte er sich kurz die Hand an sein Kinn, ehe er dann wieder auf das dunkle Holz deutete.

„Ach, nennen wir ihn einfach den Notfallgang! Jedenfalls ist dieser Gang mit dem Feenrat verbunden! Kleiner Sicherheitsweg kann man sagen. Jedenfalls ja, Betilla und Sny hatten den sogar heute benutzt. Er ist nicht nur kürzer, sondern auch geheim du somit sicherer!"

Nun panisch sah Leo von der Türe die in den Feenrat führt zu der Türe, die zum weisen Turm führt und ächzte leicht auf! Murfy blieb wie immer die Ruhe selbst bei seinen Erklärungen und vergass dabei komplett die Gefahr, die sich dicht hinter ihnen befand!

„Muuurffy! Mach sie schon auf!"

In der Zwischenzeit kam Mr Dark Sny, Globox und Asmira immer näher! Er Liess sich selber in einen Gang zaubern, der ein Stück vom Zauberer entfernt war. Aber dafür befanden sich hier viel Kleinlinge! Diese sahen erschrocken zu ihm, als sie nun genau verstanden, wer vor ihnen stand!

Denn grossen bösen Magier gegenüber zu stehen, versetzte sie alle regelrecht in Panik!

Wie zu Stein erstarrt blieben sie erst stehen und sahen mit grossen Augen zu ihm.

Einige zögerten leicht, ehe sie ihre Waffen hoben. Und dies sah Mr Dark. Er liess ein spöttisches Geräusch von sich und deutet mit der Hand hin dass sie ruhig angreifen sollten. Als sich aber niemand rührte, lachte er nur spöttisch auf. Mit einem Lauernden blick ging er in Kampfposition.

„Anscheinend habt ihr dazu gelernt!"

Langsam hob er beide Hände und klatschte einmal.

„Ihr seid kein Hindernis für mich!", ehe er dann beide Hände schlag artig auseinander hob!

„AUS DEM WEG!"

Mit einer grossen Wucht wurden alle Kleinlinge auf beiden Seiten des Ganges gedrückt! Dabei hörte Mr Dark ihren kleinen erschrockenen Aufschrei! Er lachte finster darüber, ehe er nun zwischen den Kleinlingen durch rannte.

Sny blieb keuchend vor einer weiteren Wand stehen und tastet diese ab. Globox, der dicht hinter ihr wie eine Lokomotive keuchte, sah über seine Schulter. Auch sie sah kurz erschrocken zurück zu der Treppe, als sie bedrohliche Schreie und lautes Gebrüll von den dunklen Wesen vernahm. Anscheinend fanden sie die geheime Türe und waren ihnen nun dicht auf den Fersen!

„Sny, beeil dich!", sagte Globox keuchend und sah wieder zu ihr. Sny nickte und tastete beinahe panisch die Wand ab.

„Wo ist dieser verfluchte Stein?!"

Nun sichtlich unter Druck gesetzt schlug sie nun auf eine Stelle in der Wand, als sie den gesuchten Stein fand! Langsam und kratzend schob sich die Wand zur Seite und legte den Geheimgang frei. Doch dies ging so langsam, das Sny nun immer ungeduldiger von einem Fuss auf dem anderen Trat. Globox sah wieder über die Schulter. Die dunklen Wesen waren nun so nahe! Ihm war klar, dass er was unternehmen musste wenn es noch brenzlicher wurde. Sny huschte durch den Kleinen spalt in den Geheimgang und drehte sich zu der langsam aufgehende Türe.

„Komm schon! Komm schon! Komm schon!", murmelte sie panisch und sah erschrocken zu der Treppe. Denn nun konnte sie licht an den Wänden der Treppe erkennen!

„Globox! Quetsch dich durch! Schnell!", rief sie panisch und wedelte mit den Händen!

Globox sah panisch zu Asmira runter, die immer noch schlafend in seinem Armen lag.

Er konnte sich nicht so einfach durchzwängen! Er würde mit Sicherheit sie dabei verletzen!

„Gib sie mir durch den Spalt! ich halte sie schon fest, keine Sorge.", sagte sie schnell und hob leicht die Arme, um Asmira an sich zu nehmen. Globox sah abwechselnd zu Sny und Asmira ehe er dann doch zögernd sie vorsichtig Sny durch den Spalt gab. Vorsichtig griff Sny unter Asmiras Armen und zog sie schliesslich keuchend durch den Spalt! Globox sah ihr dabei besorgt zu und blickte dann wieder zu der Treppe hinter sich. Langsam legte Sny Asmira auf dem Boden und sprang dann zu der Öffnung. Schnell tastete sie die Wand des Ganges ab! Es gab einen Knopf, der die Wand in einer Sekunde zu machen konnte. Globox versuchte sich derweil durch den schmalen Spalt durchzuquetschen!

Ächzend zwängte er sich durch den Spalt und stolperte in den Geheimgang. Gerade noch rechtzeitig! Denn die ersten Gegner stürmten schon herbei! Schnell schlug Sny keuchend auf den Knopf! Sofort setzte sich die Wand nun schneller in Bewegung und kratzte in einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit über den Boden! Ein gewaltiger Knall ging durch den Gang als die Türe schliesslich sich schloss! Dabei wurde Staub viel aufgewirbelt und liess die beiden Husten.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte man das brüllen der Gegner wahrnehmen, die nun mit ihren Waffen auf die Wand schlugen! Globox, der dicht neben Asmira lag und keuchte, setzte sich auf.

„Das war sehr knapp!"

Sny, die immer noch die Hand auf dem Knopf hatte, sah atmend zu Globox runter. Es mag düster sein, aber doch noch hell genug um den blauen Frosch zu erkennen. Der Lehrling wusste nicht was sie sagen soll. Alles ging so schnell! Es war so Knapp, des dabei jede Sekunde zählte! Beinahe hatten die dunklen Wesen sie beide erreicht...

„Die typen kommen hier nicht rein…", flüsterte sie erschöpft und setzte sich an die Wand. Ihre Beine wollten sie nicht mehr halten. Die komplette Situation überwältigte den Lehrling.

„…geht es Asmira gut?"

Globox nickte leicht und atmete dabei tief aus. Beinahe erleichtert darüber, dass sie beide dem Angriff entkamen.

„Ja, sie ist immer noch in dieser Trance…"

Die Dunklen Wesen schlugen immer noch auf die Wand ein. Globox richtete sich langsam auf und sah zu Asmira runter, die immer noch tief schlief. Langsam hob er sie von dem kalten Boden hoch und blickte nun zu Sny runter. Sie sass immer noch da. Dabei entging es Globox nicht, wie Sny zitterte.

„Sny.. alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie vorsichtig und voller Sorge. Ihm war es schon klar dass sie wahrscheinlich grosse Angst hatte und die komplette Situation sie überforderten. Ihre braunen Augen sahen zu dem Blauen Frosch hoch.

„J-ja, alles gut…"

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und atmete tief aus. Dabei wischte sie sich leicht den Staub von ihren dunklen Kleidern.

„Ok. Nach diesem Gang müssen wir einer Treppe runter gehen…" Leicht deutete sie mit ihrer Hand den Gang hinunter„… dann sollten wir da sein."

Globox nickte und setzte sein trotteliges Grinsen auf. Er versuchte so Sny irgendwie zu beruhigen. Was ihm anscheinend auch gelang, den nun lächelte Sny wieder leicht.

„Gut. Geh du voraus…", sagte Globox und lies Sny in dem engen Gang an sich vorbei. Dabei drückte er sich leicht an die kalte Wand.

Beide gingen nun den Dunklen Gang entlang. Niemand verlor auch nur ein Wort. Globox dachte während dieser kurzen Stille nach.

Seine Aufgabe war es beide beschützen! Wenn die dunklen Wesen tatsächlich beide überraschen sollten bevor sie alle ihm Schutzraum waren, musste er was unternehmen! Dieser Gedanke war ihm nicht fremd. Trotzdem war ihm dabei nicht wohl. Auch wenn Globox mit den anderen mitzog und Rayman oft unterstützte, hatte er trotzdem grosse Angst. Sein bester Freund Rayman sagte ihm oft, das Globox mutig sei. Trotz seiner Angst stellte er sich. Und dies macht einen wahren Helden aus. Doch bis heute glaubte Globox dieser Theorie nicht.

„Das nennt man Heldenmut Globox! Und den hast du!", hörte Globox nun die wiedersprechende Stimme seines besten Freundes in seinem Kopf! Nun atmete er tief aus und sah zu Asmira hinunter. Sie schien von den ganzen Strapazen gar nichts mit zu bekommen.

„Sny? Kann eigentlich Asmira auch ohne Hilfe aufwachen?"

Der Lehrling sah nachdenklich gerade aus und blickte dann leicht zu Globox hinter sich.

„Ja. Also wenn Asmira ihre dritte Prüfung geschafft hat, sollte sie von selbst erwachen. Ich hoff, dass alles gut ist bei ihr…"

Ihre Stimme war nun sorgevoll. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihr Zustand normal war, ist es trotzdem erschreckend wie tief die Trance von ihr war!

„Das hoffe ich auch…", flüsterte der blaue Frosch nun und machte halt, als sie beide bei einer weiteren Sackgasse ankamen. Sny legte ihre Hand auf den Felsen und strich leicht über die glatte Fläche.

„Ok dahinter befindet sich eine Treppe. Also nicht gleich losstürmen."

Langsam betätigte sie einen weiteren Auslöser der die Wand vor ihnen langsam in Bewegung setzte. Langsam bewegte sie sich zur Seite. Nach wenigen Minuten, war der Weg nun freigelegt. Beide traten nun aus den Gang und schritten eilig die enge Treppe herunter.

An den Wänden hingen nun Fackeln, die mit ihrem leichten Schein der tanzenden Flammen die Treppenstufe erleuchtete. Globox sah leicht zurück, als er das Kratzen der Türe vernahm, die sich wieder sachte zur Seite bewegte und den Geheimgang langsam schloss.

Als die Treppe endete kamen beide in ein ebenso durch Fackeln erhellten Raum an. Gegenüber von ihnen stand eine Tür. Ein oranges Sigel leuchtete sanft auf dem dunklen Holz.

Der Raum dahinter musste also der Sicherheitsraum sein!

„Und du kannst das Siegel lösen?", fragte Globox wieder keuchend, als beide nun auf die Türe zu rannten. Doch weiter als bis zur Mitte des Raumes kamen beide nicht! Auch Sny kam nicht dazu eine Antwort auf Globox Frage zu geben. Denn beide wurden regelrecht von einem gewaltigen Knall überrumpelt!

Bevor Sny auch sehen konnte, was da war, explodierte dicht vor ihnen ein gewaltiger Feuerball! Dabei flogen beide durch die gewaltige Druckwelle an die Wand! Globox, der schon aus Reflex Asmira schützend umklammert hielt, kniff die Augen zusammen als er mit seinem Rücken an die Wand prallte! Als der krach und die Welle verklang, öffnete der blaue Frosch seine Augen wieder und sah sich sofort suchend um. Wo war Sny?!

„Sny?!"

Nun entdeckte er sie erschrocken. Sie lag nicht weit von ihm auf dem Boden. Doch sie rührte sich nicht!

„Sny!"

Schnell rempelte er sich auf, als er nicht weit von sich Sny auf dem Boden entdeckte! Sofort rannte er los und wollte zu ihr!

Doch nun genau vor ihm, baute sich aus dem Nichts einen Wall aus Feuer auf! Globox schrie erschrocken auf und machte abrupt halt! Dabei schlitterte er über den glatten Marmorboden und kam genau vor dem Wall zu stehen!

„Stehn geblieben!"

Eine düstere Stimme hallte drohend zu Globox rüber. Erschrocken drehte er sich nun um. Zittrig sah er nun in das Antlitz von Mr Dark der neben der Treppe stand und die Hand genau auf Globox gerichtet hatte! Seine bösartigen gelben Augen wirkten wie Dolche die Erbarmungslos auf Globox einstachen! Noch nie war Globox Mr Dark begegnet! Und in dieser Sekunde wünschte er sich mehr denn je, dass dies auch so geblieben wäre! Denn er wusste gleich dass die Situation aussichtslos war!

Und er ausserdem niemals beide Mädchen beschützen und dem dunklen Magier wiederstand leisten konnte! Mr Dark sah wie Globox zitterte. Dies fand er sehr belustigend und stutzte leicht. Langsam senkte er seine Hand und ging auf den Blauen Frosch zu, der das Kind des Protoon immer noch schützend an sich drückte!

Zuerst bemusterte er sie, ehe nun seine gelben Augen zu Globox Gesicht wanderten!

„Du sollst derjenige sein der mich davon abbringt das Kind des Protoon mitzunehmen?! Dass ich nicht lache!"

Globox blieb wie versteinert stehen und erwiderte nichts! Was sollte er nun tun?! Mr Dark lachte boshaft auf und hob leicht seine Hand. Dabei ging er aber immenroch langsam auf sie beide zu!

„Du musst dieser jämmerliche Freund von Rayman sein oder irre ich mich da?!"

Der blaue Frosch erwiderte nichts dazu. Er war nur starr vor Angst!

Und doch würde er alles tun um Asmira und Sny zu beschützen! Die Stille nahm Mr Dark als ja auf. Er blieb wenige Schritte vor Globox und Asmira stehen.

„Wirklich jämmerlich! Helden suchen sich auch immer die dümmsten Freunde aus… was?"

Nun reagierte Globox. Auch wenn er am ganzen Körper schlotterte, stellte er sich kampfbereit hin. Dabei drückte er Asmira umso kräftiger an sich! Sein Blick wurde ernster.

„Bleib weg!", versuchte er mit fester Stimme zu sagen, was ihm kurz auch gelang. Trotzdem musste Mr Dark loslachen! Denn er konnte genau seine Angst raushören!

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein?! Lass das Mädchen fallen! Und vielleicht werde ich noch gnädig sein…!", zischte Mr Dark ungeduldig und richtete seine Hand wieder leicht auf Globox. Doch der Frosch rührte sich nicht! Mit einem nun festeren Blick sah er furchtlos zu Mr Dark.

„Nein!"

Kurz herrschte Stille, ehe der dunkle Magier wieder loslachte! Doch dieses Mal war das Lachen leiser und um das Hundertfache finsterer!

„Heldenmut… eine irrsinnige Vorstellung! Nun, wenn du den Helden spielen willst…"

Globox schluckte trocken und ging einen leichten Schritt zurück, als Mr Dark nun die zweite Hand drohend hob. Dabei war sein kalter Blick fest auf Globox gerichtet.

„…dann leide auch wie einer!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ein Schluchzen unterbrach des dunklen Magiers vorhaben. Mr Dark hielt in der Bewegung inne und sah verwirrt aus. Auch Globox war nun kurz verwirrt und sah nun zu Asmira hinunter. Er konnte sehen dass sie weinte und sich nun auch leicht bewegte. Sie drehte sich und legte ihre Stirn an seinem Bauch. Dabei murmelte sie unverständliche Worte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. Was war bei ihr nur los?

„Moment! Ist das Gör noch mitten in der Grundausbildung?!", unterbrach Mr Dark mit einem hämischen Lachen die Gedankengänge von Globox. Erschrocken sah er zu ihm auf. Globox erfuhr vor wenigen Stunden das Asmira erst recht in Gefahr war, wenn sie die Grundausbildung beendet hatte. Und da nun Mr Dark dies wusste, wollte er mehr denn je sie haben!

„Grossartig!", rief der Bösewicht voller Schadenfreude und ging nun in Angriff Stellung. Globox schluckte trocken und machte einen Schritt zurück. Was soll er nun machen?! Er konnte nichts tun!

Mr Dark lies zwischen seinen Händen einige Flammen auftauchen, die sich immer mehr zu einem Inferno entwickelten! Nun bekam Globox richtig Angst als auch schon die ersten Flammen dicht neben ihm landeten und lechzend nach im Griffen!

„Los! Tanz!", schrie Mr Dark und liess die Flamen um Globox tanzen! Schreiend und immer noch mit Asmira in den Armen wich er den Flammen aus! Böse lachend schwang Mr Dark seine Hände und liess die Flammen immer grösser werden! Globox wich keuchend aus! Aber nun wurde es immer knapper! Die Flammen wurden aggressiver und fauchten bei jeder Bewegung!

Globox schrie voller schmerzen auf und hüfte dabei auf einem Bein, als eine Flamme leicht seine Zarte Haut am Fuss streifte und ihm so leicht eine Brandwunde verpasste!

„Nun wo bleibt jetzt dein Heldenmut?!" erklang die bösartige Stimme lachend und liess weitere Flammen um Globox tanzen. Nun konnte bald Globox Asmira nicht mehr halten, als auch schon die Flammen wie sich weiteten und in Funken übersprangen! Als ein Funke auf seinem rechten Arm landete, keuchte Globox voller Panik! Die Flamme war nun auf seiner zarten Haut und breitete sich schlagartig aus! Schreiend liess er Asmira los! Er warf sie so leicht und sanft es ging über die Flammen um sich hinweg! Sie landete schlitternd auf dem Marmorboden. Globox sprang nun ebenso durch das Flammenmeer und versuchte Klopfend die Flamme auf seinem rechten Arm zu ersticken!

Diese Zeit nutzte Mr Dark indem er schnell zu Asmira rüber sprang! Sein nachtblauer Umhang flatterte dabei unheilvoll auf! Als Globox dies beobachtete vergass er schnell die lodernden Flammen hinter sich und versuchte mit einem Sprung Mr Dark irgendwie davon abzuhalten Asmira näher zu kommen!

„Nein!", schrie er auf!

Doch Mr Dark war schneller! Kaum war er bei Asmira hob er mit wehendem Umhang seine Hand, die er nun auf Globox gerichtet hatte!

„Ha!"

Aus dem nichts spürte Globox wie er mitten in der Luft von was aufgefangen wurde! Er konnte sogar leicht was Schwarzes erkennen! Dieses etwas schleuderte Globox mit voller Wucht zurück! Keuchend versuchte er mit wedelnden Armen den fall abzubremsen! Was ihm auch kurz gelang. Doch trotzdem wurde er durch den flammenwall geworfen! Keuchend landete er nun auch auf dem Rutschigen Marmorboden und schlitterte dann gegen die Wand!

„Umpf!"

Der Aufprall war sehr schmerzhaft! Aber dies versuchte er zu ignorieren! Genauso wie die vielen Verbrennungen die nun als schwarze Flächen auf seiner blauen Haut zu erkennen waren. Hastig sprang er auf und versuchte durch den Flammenwall was zu erkennen. Doch die Flammen wurden mit einem Schlag grösser!

„Ah!"

Erschrocken wich Globox zurück. Das Feuer fauchte bedrohlich und er spürte nun die gewaltige Hitze auf seiner zarten Haut!

Auf der anderen Seite liess Mr Dark mit seinen Händen den Feuerwall immer grösser und gefährlicher werden! Als nun die Flammen bis zur Decke ragten, senkte er keuchend seine Hände.

Globox erkannte sehr schnell dass er nichts unternehmen konnte!

„Asmira!", schrie er durch das Fauchen der Flammen! Mr Dark lachte spöttisch und strich kurz seinen Umhang glatt.

„Nun zu dir Mädchen!", flüsterte er selbstzufrieden und sah zu ihr runter. Asmira lag immer noch an derselben Stelle und schien noch in Trance zu sein. Aber dabei weinte sie leicht und ihr Atem ging schnell. Dabei bewegte sie unruhig ihren Kopf und murmelte leise was vor sich hin.

Mr Dark trat zu ihr und musterte sie erst argwöhnisch. Es wunderte ihn sehr, dass sie nach so wenigen Tagen bereits an der dritten Prüfung dran war! Mit einem leichten brummen versuchte er die einzelnen Scherben seiner Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Denn sofort erinnerte er sich zurück an seinen Prüfungen, die er damals ebenso bestehen musste. Erinnerungen, die er Jahrzehnte lang gut verdrängen konnte. Denn der dunkle Magier erinnert sich nicht gerne an sein früheres Ich.

Leicht kniete sich zu ihr runter. Langsam nahm er sie an sich und hob sie schliesslich hoch.

Auf der anderen Seite des Flammenwalles wich Globox zurück! Denn die Flammen frassen sich langsam zu ihm herüber! Schnell rannte er zu Sny und drehte sie zu sich.

„Sny?"

Er sah, dass sie noch atmete. Erleichtert darüber, dass Sny anscheinend nur ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte, und sonst keine grossen Verletzungen besass, hob er sie hoch. Die Flammen kamen immer näher! Langsam und fauchend frassen sie sich über den Marmorboden, der das Licht der gewaltigen Flammen reflektierte! Globox hatte nun endgültig den Mut verloren! Er sass mit Sny in der falle! Und Asmira? Ja, sie war dem Bösewicht hilflos ausgeliefert! Globox traten Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen. Er konnte beide nicht beschützen! Rayman hätte genau gewusst was man in dieser Situation tun könnte!

„Nein, bei Rayman wäre es nicht zu dieser Lage gekommen!", schluchzte er.

Doch bei ihm… bei Globox…

Er schloss verzweifelt die Augen und spürte wie ihm die Tränen nun über die Wangen rollten.

„Asmira!", schrie er nochmals durch das Fauchen des Feuers. Doch als Antwort bekam er nur das düstere Lachen von Mr Dark, der anscheinend sein rufen hörte!

Mit einem Knall wurde das düstere lachen aber sofort unterbrochen! Globox, der nicht wusste was los war, sah lauschend und mit grossen Augen zu dem Flammenwall.

`w-was..?`

Der Zauberer, keuchend und nun voller Wut, stand an der Treppe und schleuderte auf Mr Dark einen Blitz, den in auch direkt in den Rücken traf! Der Bösewicht schien die Schmerzen aber nicht zu stören und grinste nur selbstgefällig. Immer noch mit Asmira in den armen drehte er sich nun dem Zauberer zu.

Sein lachen mag verklungen sein… doch der Zauberer konnte genau erkennen, dass er hämisch grinste! Seine Augen verrieten ihm dies.

„ Du kommst zu spät!", rief Mr Dark böse zu ihm rüber. Dabei nahm er Asmira nun fester an sich.

„Was ist los?! Greif schon an und bring sie noch mehr in Gefahr!"

Wütend schritt der Zauberer die restlichen zwei Stufen runter, ehe er nun langsam auf ihm zu ging. Den Zauberstab hatte er immer noch drohend gehoben.

„Lass sie sofort Frei!", rief er zu ihm rüber und blieb dann stehen. Er versuchte nun die Sorge zu verbergen die er um Asmira hatte. Denn Mr Dark hielt Asmira so schützen vor sich, das jeglicher Angriff gegen ihn zwecklos war! Er könnte dabei auch sie treffen!

`Verdammt! Ich kann nichts tun!', dachte sich der Zauberer leise fluchend.

Nun lachte der düstere Bösewicht und sah mit seinen gelben Augen unter dem Hut hervor.

„Verarschen kann ich mich selber, Ales! Es ist vorbei! Akzeptiere die Niederlage und senk den Zauberstab!"

„Nur über meine Leiche..!", zischte der Zauberer wütend. Mr Dark liess ein spöttisches Geräusch von sich und lachte dann wieder düster auf.

„Du meinst nur über ihre Leiche?!", sachte machte Mr Dark einen Schritt zurück und sah zu Asmira runter.

„Es war so einfach!"

Er schüttelte sachte den Kopf und sah wieder zum Zauberer. Seine Augen wurden zu schlitzen.

„Helden können so dumm sein..!"

Globox vernahm jedes Wort von den beiden und sah erschrocken auf. Sprach er gerade von Rayman?!

Der Zauberer liess wütend einen Blitz auf Mr Dark los, als er nun seine Gedanken zusammen fügte! Er hatte es geahnt! Mr Dark wollte Rayman nur weglocken, damit er ohne Problem hier eindringen konnte! Ungerührt blieb Mr Dark stehen, als um wenige cm der Blitz dicht neben ihm vorbei zischte und an die weise Wand hinter ihm knallte! Selbst, als der Blitz um Haaresbreite an ihm vorbei zischte, konnte Mr Dark genau sehen, das dieser niemals auf ihn gerichtet war.

Der Zauberer deutet nun Wütend mit seinem Finger auf ihm:

„DU FEIGLING hast ihn Weggelockt, damit du..!?"

„Falsch!", unterbrach die dunkle Stimme von Mr Dark den Zauberer. Sein düsteres Lachen erklang und liess Globox erschrocken schlucken. Vorsichtig wich er zurück als nun die Flammen immer näher kamen!

„Ich habe Rayman weggelockt damit er ihn meine Falle tritt!"

„Du wirst niemals Rayman einfangen!", erwiderte der Zauberer wütend. Doch dies prallte an Mr Dark ab. Ohne noch weiter auf den Zauberer einzugehen, senkte er seinen Blick.

„ Ihr alle, seid wirklich hervorragende Spielfiguren gewesen! Aber nun wird es Zeit!"

Sein Umhang flatterte leicht, als er eine kleine Formel sprach. Selbst Asmiras lange schwarze Haare, wurden sanft in dem Windzug bewegt. Der Zauberer schnappte erschrocken nach Luft als ihm klar wurde, das Mr Dark fliehen wollte!

„Nein!", rief er noch und setzte sich in Bewegung!

„Asmira!"

Mit einem Hechtsprung versuchte er noch Mr Dark davon abzuhalten zu verschwinden! Doch es war zu spät! Polternd landete er auf dem kalten Marmor Boden, wo eben noch der Bösewicht gestanden hatte. Mr Dark war nun endgültig verschwunden! Und somit auch Asmira!

Keuchend und nun voller Sorge richtete er sich auf. Dabei behielt er seinen Blick gesenkt. Der Zauberstab fiel zu Boden. Das Holz erklang sachte auf dem kalten Boden und hallte leicht mit seinem hellen klang durch den kompletten Raum.

Mr Dark hatte Asmira!

`Und vielleicht sogar Rayman?`

Ungläubig schüttelte der Zauberer bei diesem Gedanken den Kopf. Rayman hatte ein Plan und er wird der Falle entkommen!

„ Er musste einfach!", sprach er nun sicher zu sich selbst.

„Zauberer!"

Erschrocken sah der Zauberer auf. War das nicht die Stimme von Globox?! Horchend sah er zu dem Feuerwall wo er seine Stimme ausmachte.

„Hinter dem Feuer! Schnell beeil dich es kommt immer näher!", schrie nun Globox voller Panik als er sich mit Sny an die Wand drückte und versuchte den funken, die zu ihm rüber sprangen, auszuweichen! Der Zauberer griff schnell und ruckartig nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Feuer. Plötzlich Sammelte sich Wasser mitten in der Luft!

Jeder einzelne Tropfen vereinte sich mit den anderen tausenden, die sich wirbelnd durch die Luft bewegten! Die nun grosse Flutwelle brach rauschend über das Feuer aus! Mit einem jämmerlichen zischen wurden die Flammen unter dem Wasser erstickt! Globox schnappte erschrocken nach Luft als die Flutwelle bei ihm eintraf. Das Wasser stiess Globox sanft gegen die Wand ehe es sich die Flut nun wieder zurückzog!

Er prustete und spuckte das Wasser aus seinem Mund, als er wieder an der Luft war. Das übrige Wasser spülte Globox mit Sny etwas weg von der Wand. Der Zauberer rannte durch die nun riesengrosse Pfütze auf den Marmorboden zu ihnen.

„Globox! Um Himmels willen! Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Geht es Sny gut? Ist sie verletzt?!" Schlitternd blieb er vor ihnen stehen und kniete sich zu den beiden hinunter. Er sah das die blaue Haut von Globox nun von unzähligen schwarzen Flecken übersaht war. Anscheinend schmerzhafte Verbrennungen die ihm die gewaltigen Flammen eben zugefügt hatten.

Vorsichtig legte der Zauberer seine rechte Hand auf Sny`s Kopf und drehte ihn langsam. Auf ihrem Hinterkopf befand sich eine kleine Wunde. Der Frosch keuchte erschöpft und sah voller Sorgen zu dem Zauberer vor sich.

„Sny hat anscheinend ihr Kopf gestossen und ihr Bewusstsein verloren! Aber Asmira…" der blaue Frosch senkte voller Schuldgefühl den Kopf.

„… ich… ich konnte beide nicht beschützen!"

„Sag sowas nicht, alter Freund..", flüsterte der Zauberer kopfschüttelnd und atmete dabei tief aus. Nicht Globox hatte Schuld. Nein, er selber trug die Schuld!

Er liess es zu dass Mr Dark fliehen konnte! Doch selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es einen Angriff geben würde, hätte er nichts tun können! Genauso wenig hätte Globox etwas dagegen tun können! Tröstend legte er Globox die Hand auf seine linke Schulter.

„ICH liess Mr Dark entwischen. Also bitte hör auf dir die Schuld an dem ganzen was geschah zu geben! Niemand hatte damit gerechnet… es war alles eine gemeine Falle!"

„Abe was tun wir den jetzt nur?", schluchzte Globox und sah zu dem Zauberer der vorerst keine Antwort darauf wusste. Stumm sah er Globox ins Gesicht, der nun weinerlich weiter sprach.

„Mr Dark er… er hat Asmira! Er wird ihr bestimmt schlimme Dinge antun und ich habe…!"

„Stopp! Globox, hör auf!", unterbrach der Zauberer ihn nun sofort!

Globox presste die Lippen zusammen als ihn nun doch die Tränen über die Wangen rollten.

Der weise Turm wurde regelrecht überrannt! Rayman befand sich noch mit Saii im Land des speienden Drachen. Globox und Sny waren beide verletzt. Und es werden bestimmt mehr verletzte folgen! Mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm der Zauberer wieder seinen Zauberstab hervor, den er vorhin unter seinem schwarzen Umhang verstaut hatte.

„Jetzt müssen wir unseren Kopf bewahren Globox! Du bringst Sny bitte erst mal in den Schutzraum und bleibst mit ihr dort!"

Die Stimme des Zauberers hatte wieder seinen sicheren und festen Ton zurückbekommen. Er richtete sich auf und drehte kurz seinen Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand.

„Ich begebe mich nach oben und versuche noch zu retten was von dem weisen Turm übrig blieb! Niemals…"

Seine altbekannte Selbstsicherheit war auf einem Schlag zurück! Sachte legte er seine freie Hand auf den Rand seines Zylinders und zog in tiefer in sein Gesicht.

„…werden wir uns so einfach von diesen Wesen rumschubsen lassen!"

In der Zwischenzeit…

In einem komplett anderen Teil der Lichtung der Träume. Vor wenigen Sekunden sprang Rayman gerade in den Spalt im Felsen, als der Drache hinter ihm und Ly her war. Und in diesem Augenblick nahm Rayman das Medaillon hervor und sprach die Formel.

Rayman keuchte, als er die Augen öffnete und verärgert feststellen musste, dass er sich immer noch an derselben Stelle befand!

„Ok, auf die Betonung kommt es an!", flüsterte er und schloss wieder seine Augen als er an den Ort dachte, den Saii ihn zeigte. Seine rechte Hand lag sachte auf dem Medaillon.

Langsam und voller Konzentration wiederholte er die Formel, die aus den drei Worten bestand. Aber wieder musste Rayman betrübt feststellen dass es wieder nicht funktioniert hatte! Hastig sah er erschrocken über seine Schulter zu den vielen Felsen hinter sich, als er ein dumpfes Klopfen vernahm! Versuchten die Helfer von Xaviere durch die Felsen zu gelangen? Hastig und entschlossen sah er wieder zu Ly runter.

„Komm schon…! Mireillus Maximus Poloikus!", flüsterte Rayman nun mit etwas mehr Druck in der Stimme. Aber wieder funktionierte es nicht! Erschrocken sah Rayman wieder zu den Felsen hinter sich, als das Klopfen aufhörte! Er horchte angespannt und runzelte die Stirn.

Haben sie es aufgegeben? Oder versuchten sie einen anderen Weg? Langsam sah er wieder zu Ly unter sich. Sie bewegte leicht ihren Kopf.

„Ly?", flüsterte er sanft und strich ihr vorsichtig über den Arm. Aber keine Antwort folgte.

Er atmete tief aus und schloss dabei die Augen wieder. Er musste schnell hier raus! Die Zeit wurde immer knapper! Ihre Wunden waren sehr schlimm und sie mussten unbedingt behandelt werden! Langsam wiederholten Rayman die drei Lateinische Worte. Aber wieder, wollte das Medaillon nicht reagieren!

„Ach komm schon!", schimpften er nun leise und sah nochmals über seine Schulter. In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich dies nicht getan zu haben! Denn hinter sich konnte er ausser den Felsen nun auch was komplett anderes Wahrnehmen..: Rauch!

Er keuchte und hielt nun mit der blutverschmierten Hand das Medaillon fest. Xaviere musste einen Weg gefunden haben irgendwie ihre Fähigkeiten durch die gewaltigen Felsen durch zu führen! Er drehte sich zu dem Rauch und rief mit fester Stimme und zusammen gekniffenen Augen:

„Mireillus Maximus Poloikus!"

Rayman bemerkte nun wie alles um ihn herum sich veränderte!

Die Temperatur um ihn wurde kühler… die Luft war feucht und roch nach nassen Blättern!

Er hörte Regen!

Hörte Geplätscher eines Baches!

Sanft spürte er die kalten tropfen des Regens auf seinem Kopf. Langsam öffnete Rayman seine Augen.

Rayman befand nun nicht mehr in der Höhle. Er befand sich nun an dem Ort, wo er sich in seinem Geistigen Auge vorstellte! Es hatte endlich funktioniert!

Der Held hielt bei der ganzen Situation die Luft an. Langsam stiess er sie nun aus.

Hastig sah er sich wegen Ly um. Als er sie hinter sich entdeckte sprang er zu ihr und kniete sich vor ihr nieder. Das Medaillon lag nun achtlos neben ihnen.

„Ok.." ,flüsterte Rayman hastig, als er nun vorsichtig die Wunden untersuchte. Ihr gesamter Rücken war komplett mit Wunden übersäht. Auch ihre Arme und Beine hatten einige Verletzungen. Mit mühe versuchte er nicht daran zu denken, was Mr Dark oder sogar Xaviere ihr alles angetan hatten! Auch wenn der Regen nun langsam das Blut von ihren Kleidern abwusch, konnte man trotzdem sehen dass sie sehr stark geblutet haben musste!

Und erst die Schmerzen die sie ertragen musste! Für all ihr Leiden und all ihren Wunden gab sich Rayman selbst die schuld! Nur seinetwegen musste sie all dies durchmachen! Er war sich dies ganz genau sicher!

Denn immer wieder spuckte die Stimme von Mr Dark durch seinen Kopf…

Na dann werde ich besonders sanft zu ihr sein…!

Rayman schloss nun wütend die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Dabei schlug er einmal mit voller Wucht auf den Waldboden und schrie auf! Seine Stimme halte durch den Wald und verklang schliesslich zwischen den Bäumen. Man konnte nur noch den Regen hören der die komplette Stille unterbrach.

„Dieser verfluchte Bastard!", wisperte nun Rayman wütend und öffnete die Augen wieder. Mehr denn je, spürte nun Rayman diese Wut gegen Mr Dark! Der Dunkle Magier würde wirklich über Leichen gehen um an seine Ziele zu kommen! Fassungslos über diese Erkenntnisse und den bisherigen Geschehnissen von den letzten Tagen, strich sich Rayman über die Augen, ehe er nun wieder besorgt zu Ly sah.

„Ly?", sachte hob er nun ihren Kopf an und betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„ Ly, bitte komm zu dir!"

Rayman bemerkte das sein Herz nun zu poken anfing. Er verspürte ein Gefühl das er seit Jahren nicht mehr spürte…: Riesen Angst!

Kurz fragte er sich wieso er diese Gefühle spürte, sobald es um Ly ging. Doch ein Gedanken schrie nun förmlich in seinem Kopf und verjagte all die anderen Gedanken:

`Was wenn sie nie wieder ihre Augen öffnen wird?!`

Dieser Gedanke versetzte seinem schnell pochenden Herzen einen Stich! Der Regen prasselte auf sie beide nieder. Rayman tätschelte ihre Wangen und lauschte kurz nach ihrem Atem. Ly`s Atem ging sehr flach.

„Ly.. bitte…", flüsterte er nun voller Sorge und bemerkte immer mehr wie nun sein Herz raste! Wie immer mehr er nun mit seinen zittrigen Händen über ihr Gesicht strich und versuchte sie aufzuwecken! Nach wenigen Sekunden die für Rayman wie Minuten vorkamen, rührte sich Ly endlich. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und bewegte ihren Kopf sacht.

„Ly! Hörst du mich?"

Die Fee öffnete langsam ihre grünen Augen. Schwach und verwirrt sah sie in Raymans Gesicht.

„R-rayman..?", flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme schwach. Rayman atmete voller Erleichterung aus und senkte leicht den Kopf.

„Ly! Gott sei Dank…ich dachte schon…", flüsterte er nun leise und betrachtete sie wieder. Und bevor er selber wusste, was er da nun tat, drückte er sie sanft an sich. Ly, die immer noch ziemlich verwirrt war, lächelte leicht und schloss die Augen. Sie sagte nichts dazu. Genauso wie Rayman in diesem Moment nichts sagte. Er war nur so froh und erleichtert dass sie endlich ein richtiges Lebenszeichen von sich gab! Sie endlich aufwachte und somit nicht verloren war! Sachte löste er die Umarmung. Die Katzenelfe hob ihre Hand und legte sie leicht an ihrer Stirn als sie sich mit den Augen umsah.

„Wo… sind wir?"

Der Held lächelte sie leicht an.

„Wir sind im Wald vom Land des speienden Drachen… also ausserhalb von der Drachenhöhle…"

Vorsichtig stützte er sie, als sich Ly nun komplett aufsetzen wollte. Dabei kniff sie die Augen zusammen.

„…Xaviere dachte dass sie mir eine Falle stellen kann. Doch da hatte sie falsch gedacht! Dank Sny`s Medaillon konnten wir beide rechtzeitig verschwinden…", beendete er nun den Satz leiser und nahm vorsichtig das Medaillon vom Boden hoch. Dabei achtete er besonders darauf Ly weiterhin mit einer Hand zu stützen. Denn sie war immer noch sehr schwach.

Die Edelsteine des Medaillons waren nun nicht mehr grün, sondern besassen die Farbe weis. Da zwei Personen diesen Sprung machten, wurden auch die beiden verfügbaren Edelsteine aufgebraucht. Langsam zog Rayman mit einer Hand das Medaillon über seinen Kopf.

Erstaunt betrachtete Ly das Schmuckstück, ehe er es unter seinem Shirt verstaute.

„Rayman…", fing Ly langsam an und betrachtete ihn. Trotz ihres Zustandes konnte sie mit ihrem Blick vermitteln, dass sie es äusserst ernst meinte. „…du solltest nicht hier sein!"

Nun betrachtet Rayman sie aufmerksam. Zugleich war er überrascht, dies aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Doch bevor er was erwidern konnte, fuhr Ly fort. An ihrem Blick, konnte er genau sehen, dass sie sehr besorgt war.

„Mr Dark wollte dir eine falle stellen! Er… er will dich…"

„…einfangen. Ich weiss.", beendete Rayman den Satz von Ly und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Bisher gelang ihm dies ja wundervoll oder?"

Ly schüttelte sachte den Kopf und atmete leicht aus.

„Rayman, er wird es weiter versuchen…! Ich kenne genau seine Pläne! Er hat vor dich…"

„…Böse zu machen?"

Nun wurde das Lächeln von Rayman breiter, als er Ly`s überrumpelten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Was? du weist das alles? Aber…", Ly unterbrach sich selbst als sie plötzlich die Augen schloss und sich die Hand auf die Stirn legte. Rayman erkannte sofort das ihr anscheinend schwindlig war und hielt sie sofort fest!

„Ok, sag nichts mehr Ly! Wir müssen so schnell es geht zum Tempel! Du hast sehr schlimme Wunden… und ich denke das Xaviere die Niederlage nicht einfach auf sich sitzen lässt! Ich trage dich, ja?", sagte Rayman nun besorgt zu Ly, und legte sanft seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Erschöpft nickte sie langsam. Vorsichtig und langsam hob er sie hoch. Dabei klammerte sie sich leicht an ihm und zuckte kurz mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zusammen, als er sie nun fester hielt. Etwas erschrocken sah er zu ihr runter.

„Oh, tut mir leid."

Ly lächelte leicht und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nicht schlimm…"

„Spiel es nicht runter! Dazu blutet es zu sehr.", zwinkerte Rayman nun mit einem frechen grinsen ihr zu. Ly lachte leicht aber zuckte so gleich wieder voller Schmerzen zusammen. Rayman erschreckte und sofort entschuldigte er sich wieder bei ihr. Doch Ly lachte immer noch leicht und schüttelte bloss den Kopf.

„Wirklich Rayman. Du kannst nichts dafür…"

Nun wurde die Mine von Rayman auf einem Schlag ernster. Es mag sein das Rayman nicht ihr die Wunden zugefügt hatte. Aber trotzdem gab er sich die Schuld dafür.

„Mehr oder weniger…", flüsterte er nur Tonlos und versuchte nicht auf ihren Blick zu reagieren, den sie daraufhin ihm zuwarf. Verwirrt hob sie leicht eine Augenbraue. Doch er wich diesem Komplett aus indem er zum Himmel hoch sah, der mit schwarzen Wolken bedeckt war. Der Regen wurde nun auch fester. Die Tropfen wurden grösser und der Wind nun etwas stärker. Schnell sah er zu dem Felsen den Saii ihm zeigte. Er war mit einigen grünen Pflanzen und Moos überwuchert. Trotzdem konnte man noch sehr gut die chinesischen Schriftzeichen erkennen. Hinter diesem Stein ging der Wald weiter. Voller Bambusse und weiteren Baumarten, die Rayman aber nicht kannte. Saii erklärte ihm vor wenigen Stunden, das er von dem Felsen her den Weg nach Links gehen musste. Obwohl sie nur wenige Minute draussen standen, waren beide schon komplett durchnässt.

„Rayman… es war nicht deine Schuld.".

Auch wenn ihre Stimme sehr schwach war, klang sie doch sehr ernst. Rayman atmete tief aus und schritt zu dem überwucherten Stein. Ihm war es klar dass auch Ly all seine Gedankengänge genauestens kannte. Dies tat sie immer.

„Ja, ich weiss. Und doch verfluch ich den Moment, als die Zombiehühner mich austricksten und dich entführten…"

Ly lächelte nun sanft. „ Oh ja… das tu ich auch… glaub mir."

Rayman sah zu ihr runter und fing dann an zu lachen, als er ihr Lächeln sah. Ihr Sarkasmus hatte sie trotz allem nicht verloren! Nun sah er zu dem Weg den Saii ihm beschrieb.

„Ok. Also beeilen wir uns!", sprach Rayman und ging hastig den Weg entlang. Dabei achtete er beim Gehen besonders darauf vorsichtig zu sein. Er wollte Ly nicht noch mehr Schmerzen durch die Bewegungen der Schritte zufügen.

Der Weg führte beide immer tiefer in den Wald. Das Laub der Bäume war ganz zart und schimmerte leicht in einem sanften dunkelgrün. Obwohl die Sonne nicht schien, konnte man es doch in dem zarten Licht erkennen. Zu gleich waren die Blätter aber auch sehr dicht in einander verwachsen. Je tiefer sie in den Wald gingen, desto dunkler wurde nun die Gegend. Denn die Blätter hinderten das Licht daran auf den grünen Waldboden zu scheinen. Selbst die grossen Wassertropfen kamen nicht richtig durch das dicke Laub! Nur vereinzelt verirrten sich doch wenige Tropfen durch die viele Blätter und schäften es lautlos auf dem Waldboden zu fallen. Man konnte genau das Rascheln des Regens hören. Aber trotzdem konnte man hier nichts davon sehen.

Beide waren vorerst ruhig. Denn nach diesem Sturm der eben war, war diese Stille eine willkommene Abwechslung. Auch wenn Rayman ganz genau wusste, dass diese Stille meistens nichts Gutes bedeutete, atmete er leicht aus und genoss die Ruhe.

„Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier… nicht?", erwiderte Ly leise. Rayman lächelte sanft und blickte zu ihr runter.

„Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Kopf. Trotzdem..", sein lächeln ging nun zu einer sehr aufmerksamen Mine hinüber, als er sich leicht umsah.

„ …ist mir diese Stille nicht geheuer. Und wenn du mich fragst hat die eine Begegnung mit Xaviere mir vollkommen gereicht!", lächelte jetzt Rayman gequält. Dies liess Ly leicht lachen. Sie wollte ihn bereits schon fragen was eigentlich bisher alles geschehen war. Doch dieses Vorhaben wurde durch ein lautes Brüllen unterbrochen! Erschrocken sah Rayman über seine Schulter. Auch Ly, die in seinen Armen lag, sah erschrocken den Weg zurück, woher dieses brüllen kam! Es mag weit entfernt sein… aber beide wussten dass es ein Drachen gewesen war!

Xaviere grinste finster, als sie die beiden durch ihre Kugel weiter beobachtete. Als sie aus dem nichts verschwanden, hatte sie grosse Mühe sie wieder aufzuspüren. Doch jetzt, wo die Drachenelfe die beide wieder in Visier hatte, wollte sie niemals nach lassen!

Schon seit einigen Minuten beobachtete sie Rayman und Ly und befahl ihren Drachen sofort einzuschreiten! Als Xaviere nun beobachtete, wie beide in die Richtung des Berges schauten, wurde ihr grinsen diabolischer!

„Ja mein Süsser! So leicht werdet ihr beiden mir nicht entkommen!", flüsterte sie teuflisch und drehte nun der Kugel den Rücken zu, dessen Licht bedrohlich aufleuchtete. Ihre Ninjas, die unterhalb des Podestes vor Xaviere niederknieten, wartete auf ihre Befehle. Mit ernster Miene sah sie zu ihren Untertanen runter und schwang gebieterisch ihre Hand.

„Ihr macht euch sofort auf den Weg zum Tempel! Dort trefft ihr auf Rayman und dieser Fee! Eure Befehle sind ganz klar: Beide einfangen und sofort zu mir bringen! Geht!"

Ohne noch weitere Worte zu verlieren, senkten sie alle Ergebens den Kopf und verschwanden dann aus dem nichts! Xaviere drehte sich nun wieder der Kugel zu.

„Hä?!", stutzte sie verwirrt und tritt nun mit gerunzelter Stirn näher an die vorbeistreichenden Bilder der Kugel heran. Sie dachte erst dass ihre Augen sie getäuscht hätten. Doch anscheinend war dem nicht so!

„Wo sind sie jetzt?!"

Wütend strich sie über das lila Glass der Kugel. Der Ort wechselte sofort! Die Bilder zeigten nun die vielen Bäume der Wälder. Fluchend strich sie nochmals mit ihrer Klaue über das Glas.

Nun zeigte es eine Lichtung, die sich etwas näher am Tempel befand. Doch auch dort schien es keinerlei Spuren von den beiden zu geben! Wütend zischte die Drachenelfe auf!

„Das kann doch nicht sein?!"

Rayman, der nun keuchend mit Ly unter einem Baumstumpf sass, sah vorsichtig durch die vielen Farnen, die ihr Versteck sehr gut tarnten.

Als vor wenigen Minuten beide den Drachen hörten musste Ly Rayman regelrecht anschreien, bis er sich in Bewegung setzte! Rayman zögerte erst, weil er genau wusste, dass das Laufen Ly noch mehr Schmerzen hinzufügen würde. Doch durch die Situation musste er reagieren und rennen!

Ein Windzug ging durch den Wald, als der Drache über die Bäume hinweg flog! Einige Sekunden wartete Rayman angespannt, ehe er dann erleichtert ausatmete. Der Drache hatte beide noch nicht entdeckt. Somit waren sie vorerst in Sicherheit.

Als er nun Ly`s erschöpften Atem vernahm, sah er besorgt über seine Schulter zu ihr rüber. Die Erschütterung beim Laufen mussten ihren Wunden gewaltige Schmerzen hinzugefügt haben!

Mit geschlossenen Augen sass sie an den Wurzeln gelehnt da und keuchte voller Erschöpfung und Schmerzen

„Ly, geht es?", fragte er nun voller Sorge und drehte sich komplett zu ihr. Die Elfe gab erst keine Antwort. Langsam öffnete sie erschöpft ihre Augen und versuchte Rayman beruhigt anzulächeln. Doch dies Missglückte ihr, als Schmerzen durch ihre Wunde zuckten!

Rayman schreckte auf und wollte ihr irgendwie helfen! Doch wie sollte er?

`Verdammt.. was soll ich nur tun?!`, fragte sich Rayman voller Sorge. Heilen konnte er nicht. Losziehen und einige Heilkräuter zu suchen, würde hier in einem fremden Land auch nichts bringen! Durch Betilla, besass er dieses Wissen. Doch Rayman und Ly beide standen komplett unter Beobachtung. Wenn er jetzt einfach losziehen würde wäre nicht nur Ly alleine, sondern auch in grosser Gefahr! Nun kam er sich so hilflos und nutzlos vor!

Letzte Nacht, als Saii mit Rayman angegriffen wurde, hatte der Held bereits eine Vermutung, weshalb die Ninjas sie so schnell fanden. Doch als nun der Drache plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte, war sich Rayman nun sicher, dass Xaviere magische Steine benutzte!

Dadurch hatte sie das komplette Land in Auge und wusste über jedes Geschehen Bescheid!

Doch hier unter den vielen Farnen getarnt sollten selbst ihr die Augen verbunden sein!

Ly`s Atem wurde nun wieder ruhiger. Doch Rayman konnte ihr ansehen das sie grosse Schmerzen hatte!

„Rayman, es wird schon wieder… du hattest keine andere Wahl…", versuchte Ly den Helden zu beruhigen. Doch Rayman wollte nichts davon hören! Schon immer kannte er Ly als eine starke Person. Dass sie probierte Rayman mit Worten zu beruhigen war sehr typisch für sie. Aber Ly konnte ihm nichts vormachen: Sie hatte grosse Schmerzen!

Der Held atmete tief durch und wollte etwas erwidern, doch ein Rascheln unterbrach ihn! Verwirrt sah Rayman nun über die Schulter und blickte zu den Farnen hinter sich.

Jemand schlich ausserhalb des Versteckes durch das Gestrüpp! Auch Ly vernahm die Geräusche. Rayman deutete mit der Hand hin dass sie nichts sagen sollte. Langsam kroch er zu den Farnen und versuchte hindurch zu sehen. Das Laub, das wie Federn schienen, tanzte leicht als die Wassertropfen sanft an ihnen runter rollten. Unterhalb der zarten Blätter befanden sich Härchen, die wie ein Fell wirkten.

Rayman bemerkte dies kurz, als er durch sie hindurch hastete, um Ly und sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Doch jetzt schien es so, als ob sie beide sehr bald wieder sich in Gefahr befanden! Denn das Rascheln, das nun immer deutlicher zu ihnen drang, wurde immer lauter! Schlichen die Handlanger von Xaviere durch die Büsche? Rayman überlegte kurz, ehe er nun zu Ly sah und mit dem Finger auf den Boden deutete.

„Ly… was auch geschieht… du bleibst hier, ja?", wisperte Rayman so leise er konnte zu der Elfe, die nun verwirrt war.

`Er wird doch nicht..?!`

„Rayman!", zischte sie erschrocken als sie nun beobachtete, wie Rayman geduckt und vor allem sehr leise und langsam, in die Blätter der Farne verschwand.

Der Held schlich sich so leise er konnte durch die Farne. Er wollte einen besseren Blick auf die Gegner erhaschen. Und falls es wirklich notwendig war sie angreifen, bevor sie es taten!

Für den Helden war es aber bereits klar, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen könnte. Er ging lieber in die Gefahr hinein, bevor sie das Versteck finden!

Das Rascheln war nun ganz nahe. Vorsichtig richtete sich Rayman langsam auf und erhaschte einen Blick über das Meer von Farnblättern. Schnell und doch äusserst leise duckte er sich wieder zurück und fluchte leise. Die Ninjas von Xaviere streunten tatsächlich durch die Farne und hatte beide umzingelt! Sie wussten also das Rayman mit Ly sich irgendwo hier aufhielt! Rayman überlegte kurz, wie er nun am besten vorgehen sollte. Da ihm aber nicht viel Zeit blieb, entschied er sich die spontane Variante zu wählen. Wie er es eigentlich bisher immer tat.

Mit einem nun frechen grinsen, schlich er weiter… und hatte bereits den ersten Feind ins Visier genommen.

Die Ninjas schlichen mit gezückten Waffen durch die Farne. Der Drache befand sich ebenfalls in der Nähe. Laut ihrer Herrin kreist er über das komplette Gebiet. Die Feinde, müssen sich hier irgendwo versteckt halten.

Missmutig sah sich der Ninja um und atmete schliesslich tief aus. Langsam verstaute er seine Katana zurück in die Scheide.

„Hier ist doch niemand!", wisperte der Kleinling zu den anderen auf seiner Sprache. Diese zuckten sofort zusammen.

„Pst!", zischte nur einer und deutete seinem Kollegen hin, dass er ja keinen Ton mehr von sich geben sollte! Nun sichtlich genervt, atmete der Ninja laut aus und verschränkte die Arme.

„Wir sollten lieber an einem anderen Ort weitersuchen", flüsterte er wütend. Dabei schien er aber nicht zu bemerken wie sich dicht hinter ihm die Farne bewegten…

Das einzige, was er aber zu bemerken schien, waren die Hände die ihn auf einmal packten! Sein erschrockener Schrei wurde durch eine Hand erstickt die auf seinem Mund gepresst war! Die andere Hand zog ihn zu Boden. Und nun wurde es auf einem Schlag schwarz vor seinen Augen.

Rayman legte sachte den Kleinling auf dem Boden ab und atmete aus. Er versetzte dem Ninja einen Nackenschlag. Dies wird ihn einige Minuten ausser Gefecht setzen.

`Genug Zeit für mich den Rest auszuschalten! `, dachte sich Rayman mit einem verschmitzten schmunzeln. Doch ein Aufschrei und ein leises Poltern, lies Rayman nun aufhorchen.

`Was zum…?`, fragte sich Rayman verwirrt und zuckte nun leicht zusammen, als sich dicht neben ihm jemand auf den Boden fallen liess! Erstaunt betrachtete er den Ninja, der bewusstlos da lag und eine dicke Beule auf dem Kopf hatte. Dicht neben ihm rollte etwas davon. Bevor er aber erkennen konnte, was es war, hörte er ein Rascheln das sich nun direkt auf ihm zu bewegte! Rayman wollte gerade reagieren und langsam zurückweichen. Doch nun wieder plumpste neben ihm was in die Farne! Und dieses Mal konnte er leicht erkennen was es war: Eine grüne Kugel.

„äh?", konnte Rayman noch rausbringen, ehe plötzlich alle Ninjas anfangen durcheinander rumzuschreien! Verwirrt richtet sich Rayman auf um zu sehen, was da eigentlich los war!

Das Bild das sich ihm nun zeigte, liess ihm regelrecht die Sprache verschlagen.

Es schien grüne Früchte zu regnen! Von den Bäumen fielen sie herunter und prasselten auf die Feinde ein! Wütend und doch erschrocken schrien sie verschiedene Chinesische Worte durch die Luft! Rayman musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Denn diese komplette Szene war einfach nur Komisch!

Mit Schwertern, und jeglichen anderen Waffen, versuchten sie die Früchte abzuwehren. Doch dieser Versuch führte nur dazu dass einige Früchte aufplatzten und die Ninjas mit dem Saft vollgespritzten! Die Früchte die sie nicht abwehren konnten trafen einige Ninjas hart am Kopf und liess sie K.O zu Boden fallen!

Rayman lachte, doch dabei vergass er kurz die anderen Ninjas, die sich nicht in der Gefahrenzone der Früchte befanden! Ein Ninja sichtete Rayman und sprang mit gezückter Katana auf ihm zu! Rechtzeitig bemerkte Rayman aber den Angriff. Immer noch mit einem breiten Lächeln wich Rayman der scharfen Klinge aus und tänzelte zur Seite.

„Schon die Früchte gekostet?!"

Dabei griff er sich bei der Drehung vom Boden eine Frucht und warf sie dann direkt in das Gesicht des Ninjas, der prustend aufschrie und dann zurückstolperte. Dabei liess er seine Waffe fallen und versuchte sein Gesicht irgendwie von dem schleimigen Saft zu befreien!

„Wohl bekommst sage ich nur!", lächelte er frech und zuckte leicht zurück, als er hinter sich schon den nächste Gegner bemerkte, der mit seiner scharfen Klinge nun durch die Luft schnitt.

Schnell rollte er zur Seite als einige Wurfsterne vor wenigen Augenblicken knapp an seinem Gesicht vorbei zischten! Durch die Farne, die wirklich sehr hoch gewachsen waren, hatte er kaum eine richtige Sicht in geduckter Position. Rayman sah in die Richtung, woher die Wurfsterne eben geflogen kamen und richtete sich schnell in Kampfposition auf! Doch der Gegner mit der Katana dachte nicht daran von Rayman abzulassen und griff nun schreiend an! Rayman wollte schon reagieren und dem Ninja die Katana aus der Hand schlagen! Doch mit einem Lauten poltern prasselten drei Früchte auf dem Gegner ein! Mit einem kleinen Laut kippte der Ninja zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Nun aufmerksam und dazu noch sehr verwirrt, sah Rayman in die Richtung woher diese Früchte kamen. Hoch in den Bäumen versuchte er was zu erkennen. Doch da war niemand. Schnell sah er wieder zu den beiden noch übrig gebliebenen Gegnern, die versucht hatten Rayman mit den Wurfsternen zu treffen.

„Ok?", hob nun Rayman verwirrt eine Augenbraue als er nun wieder beobachten konnte, wie zwei Früchte die Gegner K.O zu Boden fallen liess.

Der Held sah sich atemlos um. Alle Gegner wurden regelrecht von Früchten erschlagen und besiegt! Doch wer oder was hatte Rayman geholfen?

„Hallo?", rief nun Rayman in die Luft und sah in den Bäumen hoch. Keine Antwort folgte. Zwischen den Ästen und den grünen Blättern konnte er aber niemand erkennen.

„Sehr merkwürdig..", flüsterte er und rieb sich das Kinn. Die ganze Sache war wirklich sehr Mysteriös. Doch Saii verriet Rayman schon das sich im Land des speienden Drachen viele mysteriöse Dinge abspielen können. Rayman lächelte nun leicht und sah wieder in die Bäume hoch.

„Wer immer auch immer die Früchte geworfen hat: Danke für deine Hilfe!"

Dabei hob er mit einem breiten Lächeln seinen Daumen hoch. Ausser einem leisen Rascheln, konnte Rayman nichts hören. Dies war für ihn Antwort genug. Sachte senkte er seinen Daumen und drehte sich zu dem Baumstumpf, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Hastig ging er durch die Farne auf das Versteck zu, wo sich Ly immer noch versteckt hielt.

„Kräh!"

Raymans schritte wurden langsamer als er verwirrt und misstrauisch zu den Bäumen hoch sah. Er war schon seit Stunden in diesen Land. Aber bisher hatte er nicht einen einzigen Vogel im Wald entdecken können. Bis zu in diesem Augenblick. Das Wesen beäugte Rayman mit seinen gelben Augen. Das stolze Geschöpf, deren schwarze Federn einen leichten regenbogenartigen Schimmer besassen, schien zu erschrecken als es bemerkte, wie Rayman ihn bemusterte. Dabei tanzten die wundervoll in sich Verschlungenen Federspitzen leicht in der Luft, als die Krähe unruhig auf dem Ast hin und her schritt.

„Nanu?", flüsterte Rayman als er ein violetten Stein um den Hals der gigantischen Krähe bemerkte. Hastig wollte sie vor Raymans Augen fliehen, als ihr klar wurde, dass er sie beim Spionieren ertappt hatte! Dabei flatterte sie aufgeregt mit den Flügeln, ehe sie sich vom Ast mit den gewaltigen weisen Klauen abstiess! Doch Rayman reagierte schnell, als er ihr Vorhaben zu fliehen bemerkte!

Er konnte genau erkennen wohin die Krähe davon flattern wollte! Leicht warf er einen Energieball an einen Baum der dann von der grünen Rinde abprallte und genauestens die Fluglinie der Krähe kreuzte! Erschrocken krähte das Tier auf als der Energieball sie am Bauch traf! Die Krähe stürzte nun in Sturzflug zu Boden! Es raschelte als es bewusstlos zwischen den Farnen auf der Erde landete. Rayman rannte sofort zu ihr und sah sie vorsichtig an. Es war nicht nur das Tier an sich das sein Misstrauen weckte. Sondern viel mehr der Stein der zwischen dem flauschigen Gefieder aufblitzte.

Vorsichtig ging Rayman dem grossen Vogel näher und betrachtete nun den Stein. Der hing an einem Lederband um seinen Hals. Ohne lange nachzudenken griff er vorsichtig nach dem Lederband und zerriss es mit einem Ruck. Hastig federte er den Stein aus und musterte ihn nun genauer.

„Verdammt!", flüsterte Rayman erschrocken als sich sein Verdacht bestätigte! Der violette Stein war tatsächlich ein Sichtstein! Xaviere musste nun genau wissen wo sich Rayman in diesem Augenblick befand! Hastig zupfte Rayman von den Farnen ein Blatt ab und rannte dann los! Dabei wickelte er atmend den Stein in das grüne Blatt.

`Jetzt kann es sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln! `

Kaum dachte er den Satz zu ende, vernahm Rayman das Geräusch der gewaltigen Flügel der Bestie, die nicht mehr weit entfernt sein konnte! Geschickt sprang er über einen Ast hinweg und schlug die einzelnen Blätter der Farne zur Seite, die ihm nun unwiderruflich ins Gesicht peitschten! Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von dem Baustumpf!

Das brüllen des Drachens erklang ohrenbetäubend und unterbrach die Stille! Die Baumkronen, deren Äste wie eine Decke die Sicht auf den Himmel verdeckte, ächzten und knackten plötzlich laut auf! Die gewaltigen Blätter lösten sich und vielen mit einigen Ästen zu Boden! Hastig warf sich Rayman auf den feuchten Waldboden und schlitterte so in das Versteck unter dem Baumstumpf hinein! Die Elfe erschreckte, als der Held keuchend vor ihr anhielt. „Rayman! Wa-?"

„Pscht!"

Die Hand von Rayman unterbrach ihre Frage, als er sie hastig auf ihren Mund drückte! Nun sahen beide gefasst in die Höhe, als ein riesen Knall erklang! Rascheln und Poltern folgte ehe es auf einmal ruhig war. Der Atem des Drachens erklang dröhnend und unterbrach die plötzliche Stille. Die Schritte der gewaltigen Bestie liess den Waldboden erschüttern!

Angespannt horchte Rayman. Konzentriert sah er vorsichtig zu den Farnen hinter sich. Der Drache befand sich nun genau vor ihrem Versteck! Ly, deren Mund immer noch von Raymans Hand bedeckt wurde, zuckte kurz zusammen als sie nun den Atem der Bestie genau neben sich hörte! Der Drache schien um das Versteck zu gehen…

Rayman blieb ruhig. Auch wenn sein Körper sich immer mehr anspannte, behielt er die Ruhe! Doch plötzlich ging ein Luftzug durch das Versteck. Wie zu Stein erstarrt und mit aufgerissenen Augen blieb Ly ebenso auf alles gefasst sitzen! Der übelriechende Atem des Drachens blies hinter Rayman in das Versteck hinein und liess seine Haare tanzen. Mit jedem Atemzug der Bestie wurden seine Haare vom Wind erfasst. Er schloss kurz angespannt die Augen und hoffte inständig, dass die Bestie nicht den Geruch der beiden erfasste! Nach zwei weiteren Atemzügen liess der Drache von dem Versteck ab. Erst als beide hörten wie die Schritte des Drachens sich nun entfernten wagten sie wieder zu Atmen. Die schritte verklangen allmählich. Anscheinend hatte der Drache aufgegeben hier nach ihnen zu suchen und einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen. Langsam senkte Rayman seine Hand von Ly`s Mund und atmete leise aus. Auch Ly löste ihre Anspannung und atmete zittrig aus.

„Rayman…", flüstert sie so leise sie konnte und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er nickte leicht.

„Ich weiss, wir müssen hier weg…", wisperte Rayman zurück und sah über seine Schulter.

„…aber solange der Drache hier rum streunt wird das schwierig werden."

Ly verschränkte leicht die Arme und atmete aus. Die komplette Aufregung liess sie einen Moment ihre körperliche Verfassung vergessen. Somit spürte sie die Schmerzen nicht mehr so stark. Doch trotzdem war sie noch sehr schwach.

„Wie konnte er uns so leicht finden?"

Rayman sah wieder zu der erschöpften Ly und lächelte sie leicht an.

„Mein Verdacht hat sich bestätigt…"

Sachte holte er den eingewickelten Sichtstein hervor und zeigte in Ly.

„Xaviere hat das komplette Land im Auge! Und zwar mit diesen Sichtsteinen. Ich werde diesen hier den Kleinlingen abgeben, damit sie die restlichen aufspüren und dann eliminieren können."

Sachte verstaut er den eingewickelten Stein wieder zurück und atmete dann tief aus.

„Doch in Moment können wir nichts tun als…"

Ein gewaltiges Brüllen und Poltern unterbrach Rayman! Ein Ohrenbetäubender Lärm umfasste die beiden als der Drache mit seinem gewaltigen Schwanz den Baumstumpf aus der Erde ries und in die Luft warf! Dabei wurde so viel erde aufgewirbelt, das Ly die Augen schliessen musste! Rayman keuchte und sah zu der Bestie empor! Die gelbgrünen Augen funkelten die beiden voller Hass an! Die weisen schuppen der Bestie funkelten leicht wie Edelsteine in dem sanften Licht! Das brüllen des Drachens lies die komplette Erde erzittern!

Gebieterisch hob das stolze Geschöpf seine Klauen und holte zu einem Schlag aus! Die gewaltigen weisen klauen funkelten nun leicht in der Abenddämmerung, die nun den Boden erfassen konnte. Durch das Eindringen durch die gewaltigen Bäume, ries der Drache sämtliche Äste mit sich und machte ein riesiges Loch in die gewaltige Decke der Baumkronen. Rayman reagierte aber sofort, als er die Bewegung beobachtete! Erschrocken und ohne Atem griff er Ly und sprang noch rechtzeitig aus dem Loch heraus! Wieder wurde Erde aufgewühlt als die Klauen sich tief in die Erde bohrten!

Keuchend sprang Rayman mit Ly durch das Gestrüpp! Der Drache brüllte empört auf, als er entdeckte dass beide seiner Tatze entkamen! Als Rayman entdeckte drehte er sich in seine Richtung und brüllte abermals los!

Dabei schlug er mit seinem gewaltigen Schwanz die Farne nieder!

Rayman wusste nicht wohin er gehen sollte! Er musste Ly erstmal in Sicherheit bringen bevor er sich mit dem Drachen messen konnte! Überall gab es nur Bäume und Felsen. Doch keine Höhle oder andere Dinge, die sich als gutes Versteck eignen konnten!

„Rayman! Stopp! Halt an!"

Verwirrt sah Rayman kurz zu Ly runter ehe er nun auf einem Felsen empor sprang und sie dann sanft auf die Kalte Fläche niederliess. Beide befanden sich nun etwas in der Höhe. Er stellte sich sofort vor ihr hin und sah zu dem Drachen runter, der an der Stelle stehen blieb und nur die beide voller Wut anbrüllte! Sanft hielt sich die Katzenelfe an Rayman fest und sagte atmend:

„Du kannst nicht immer wegen mir davon rennen Rayman! Es geht mir besser. Bitte kümmere dich um den Drachen! Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Ich konnte mich… ein wenig heilen als du gegen die Ninjas gekämpft hattest! Also bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich!"

Sie sprach so schnell auf Rayman ein, das er gar nicht dazu kam irgendwas zu erwidern! Wieder nickte sie zu dem Drachen, als er zu ihr sah.

„Wir haben nur eine Chance wenn wir uns wehren!"

„Ich weiss!", sprach Rayman überrumpelt und sah wieder zu dem Drachen der jetzt sich in Bewegung setzte! Mit dieser Entscheidung musste er sich sehr ringen! Auch wenn Ly behauptet sich etwas geheilt zu haben, wollte er sie nicht einfach so auf dem Präsentierteller stehen lassen! Rayman kniff die Augen zusammen und liess sich die Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf gehen! Entweder rannte er weiter vor dem Drachen weg und wird schliesslich aufgeholt und dann getötet. Oder er setzte sich zur Wehr und liess Ly alleine. In diesem Moment gab es keine andere Wahl! Obwohl man Ly hier oben kaum sehen könnte, wollte Rayman nicht riskieren sie alleine zu lassen! Er öffnete die Augen und atmete dabei aus.

„Ly, ich.."

„Los!", schrie sie ihn verzweifelt an und schubste ihn sogar leicht. Rayman zögerte erst und sah nun voller Sorge zu ihr zurück. Einige Sekunden lang sahen sich beide an. Doch für Rayman schien es so, als ob die Zeit kurz stilstand, als er ihre Gesichtszüge musterte. Ihre Augen… ihre Lippen. Er hatte grosse Angst um sie. Rayman schloss die Augen, ehe er den Blick von ihr abwendete und nun vom Felsen sprang! Der Drache stampfte gerade auf den Felsen zu und hielt dann jedoch inne, als er nun beobachten konnte wie Rayman zwischen den flachgedrückten Farnen landete und sich schliesslich kampfbereit und voller Zuversicht ihm entgegen stellte!

Ly die nun oberhalb auf dem Felsen auf die Knie sank, atmete erschöpft aus.

In Moment war sie Rayman keine Hilfe. Aber sie wollte unbedingt helfen! Vorsichtig und zittrig legte sie ihre Hände auf ihre Taille und sprach dann eine Formel. Nun leuchtete es leicht grünlich unter ihrer Hand. Ly versuchte sich so gut es ging zu heilen, damit sie Rayman irgendwie helfen konnte.

Der Drache knurrte gefährlich. Rayman hingegen lächelte herausfordernd und winkte dann den Drachen zu sich.

„Na komm..!"

Wie als ob der Drache auf seine Herausforderung gewartet hatte, stürmte er brüllend auf ihn los! Geschickt reagierte Rayman sofort und sprang an die Felswand, eher er sich nun davon abstiess und mit einem eleganten Salto auf den Kopf des Drachens landete.

„Hu-huch!"

Die flachen wie glaswirkenden Schuppen, waren Glatter als sich Rayman erst vorstellen konnte! Sofort rutschten seine Füsse weg und er schlitterte erschrocken den Kopf hinunter! Gerade noch konnte er nach dem Zacken greifen der aus dem Kopf des Drachens ragte. Durch den Schwung des Falls knallte Rayman mit geschlossenen Augen leicht an den Kopf der Bestie.

Die grüngelben Augen des Drachens, die nun wie riesengrosse Teller wirkten, starrten Rayman nun direkt ins Gesicht! Rayman blickte direkt hinein und sah nun mit einem Sichern Blick hoch. Der Drache schien erst gar nicht zu verstehen wo hin Rayman eigentlich sah. Aber anscheinend wusste der Held genau, wo die Schwachstelle war! Mit Schwung holte Rayman aus und schlug dem Drachen direkt auf die Stirn! Brüllend reagierte der Drache darauf auf und schüttelte nun seinen Kopf! Keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen hielt sich Rayman weiterhin fest! Der Ruck, der den Drachen mit jeder Kopfbewegung ausübte war gewaltig! Das brüllen hallte durch den kompletten Wald und prallte von den Bäumen ab! Ohrenbetäubend brüllte der Drache weiter und sprang nun zwischen den Bäumen umher!

„O-ok!", keuchte Rayman und klammerte sich fester an den Zacken, wo ihm noch den letzten halt gab! Erst versuchte er hochzuklettern. Aber die Bewegungen des Drachens hinderten immer wieder sein Vorhaben! Denn mit jedem Schwung der den Drache mit seinem Kopf machte, rutschten seine Hände leicht ab!

„Hey! Mach mal eine Pause!", schrie er durch den ohrenbetäubenden Schrei! Doch der Drache dachte nicht daran! Es kam ihm eher so vor, als ob der Drache sich nun noch mehr durch seinen Einwand schütteln würde!

Kurz hielt er aber einen Moment inne, als er seinen gewaltigen Körper wendete! Rayman nutzte dies sofort aus und schwang sich auf den Kopf der Bestie! Nun sass er auf der Stirn und hielt weiterhin den Zacken voller Kraft fest! Denn wieder schwang und schüttelte der Drachen seinen Kopf! Es war unmöglich einen weiteren Angriff zu wagen, denn mit jedem Ruck musste der Held sehr gut aufpassen nicht weggeschleudert zu werden!

Ly keuchte erschöpft auf als ihr leicht schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sofort stoppte sie die selbst Heilung und kniff die Augen zusammen. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Sie war einfach zu schwach! Sachte legte sie sich eine Hand auf die Stirn und öffnete die Augen langsam. Sie kam sich so hilflos vor! Rayman war auf sich alleine gestellt. Aber sie wollte nicht tatenlos hier sitzen bleiben!

Plötzlich bemerkte sie das sich was hinter ihr bewegte. Doch bevor sie über die Schulter sehen konnte spürte Ly, wie etwas hart in ihren Haaren griff und sie nun fester auf die Knie drückte!

„Schön sitzen bleiben!", zischte die verführerische Stimme gefährlich. Ly öffnete mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Augen. Diese Stimme kannte sie nur zu gut!

„Xaviere?", keuchte sie erschöpft und presste die Lippen zusammen als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Griff harter wurde und dadurch ihre Klauen sich ganz schmerzhaft auf ihre Kopfhaut drückten!

Mit einem spitzen Lächeln beugte sich leicht die Drachenelfe zu Ly runter und hauchte ihr ins Ohr: „Richtig geraten, Miststück!"

Ly keuchte und sah mit den Augen zu der Drachenelfe hoch.

„Wenn hier jemand das Miststück ist, dann wohl du…!"

Der griff von Xaviere wurde stärker und liess Ly mit geschlossenen Augen voller schmerzen zusammen zucken!

„Hüte deine Zunge! Sonst reis ich dir den Kopf ab!", zischte Xaviere nun gefährlich.

Rayman schloss die Augen als er plötzlich einen sehr gewaltigen Ruck bemerkte! Seine Hände rutschten nun komplett weg! Atemlos flog Rayman nun durch die Luft als der Drache es schaffte ihn von sich ab zu schütteln! Mit einem gekonnten Salto drehte er sich und liess ihn wieder die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper übernehmen! Geschickt landete Rayman auf seinen Füssen und schlitterte dabei über die flachgedrückten Farne hinweg! Doch auch dies liess ihm nicht das Gleichgewicht verlieren! Richtig gekonnt stützte er sich mit der Hand auf den Boden ab und sah dabei zu den Drachen hoch. Als Rayman nun zum Stillstand kam richtete er sich auf und sah immer noch mit grosser Selbstsicherheit zu der Kreatur empor! Nun standen beide nicht weit vom Felsen entfernt. Das Licht das eben noch so durch das Loch auf die Erde fiel war nun ganz schwach. Den in wenigen Minuten würde die Sonne nun komplett untergegangen sein.

Der Drache beäugte Rayman und liess ein gefährliches Zischen von sich! Rayman stellte sich Kampfbereit hin als der Drache sich nun auf ihn zubewegte!

Doch plötzlich erklang ein lautes Pfeifen durch die Bäume! Abrupt machte der Drache halt und senkte leicht Ergebens seinen Kopf. Rayman, der verwirrt vom Drachen zum Felsen hoch sah, erschreckte, als er dieses Bild nun sah!

„Na,na,na… sei etwas lieber zu meinem Schätzchen Rayman…"

Die verführerische Stimme von Xaviere hallte vom Felsen zu Rayman hinunter.

Die Drachenelfe stand voller Selbstsicherheit auf dem Felsen und drückte Ly unsanft auf die Knie! Die Katzenelfe keuchte voller schmerzen und kniff nun die Augen zusammen, als Xaviere sie nun fester auf ihre Knie drückte! Sie war einfach zu schwach um irgendwas dagegen zu unternehmen! Nun lächelte Xaviere zu Rayman runter, als sie seinen Blick einfing.

„…sonst tu ich deinem Schätzchen was!"

Selbst von dieser Entfernung konnte Rayman genau das diabolische lächeln auf ihren Lippen erkennen!

„Ly…!", flüsterte Rayman voller Sorge und ballte die Fäuste und rief nun wütend zu Xaviere: „Lass sie sofort frei!"

Dabei machte Rayman einen Schritt auf den Felsen zu und blickte Xaviere furchtlos ins Gesicht! Sein Herz raste! Denn er konnte genau sehen dass Ly nicht nur in der Falle sass, sondern auch dabei grosse Schmerzen hatte! Er achtete nicht mehr auf dem Drachen hinter sich, der nun sehr Zahm wirkte. Denn anscheinend war der pfiff von Xaviere das Zeichen dafür dass er nun nichts mehr tun sollte.

Sicher schritt Rayman auf den Felsen zu. Sein Blick steht's auf Xaviere und Ly gerichtet.

Die Drachenelfe lachte leise, als Rayman nun vor dem Felsen stehen blieb. Anscheinend wusste er genau dass sie Ly sofort töten würde, sobald er es wagen sollte zu ihnen hoch zu gehen!

`Nein, dumm ist er ganz und gar nicht…!`, dachte sich die Drachenelfe und musterte Rayman mit ihrem bösartigen Lächeln!

„Freilassen? Ach komm schon! Der spass fängt doch erst richtig an! Du hast die Wahl…"

Rayman bemerkte das der Drache hinter ihm ein leises zischen von sich gab.

„Entweder, du ergibst dich…"

Leicht sah Rayman über die Schulter, als die gewaltigen Schritte des Drachens die Erde erbeben liessen und er nun genau hinter Rayman halt machte. Mit ernster Miene sah er wieder zu der Drachenelfe empor. Dabei war der Held auf alles gefasst.

„…oder es wird hier mehr Blut fliessen als dir lieb sein wird! Und glaube mir…"

Sie beugte sich wieder mehr zu Ly runter und fuhr mit ihrer linken Hand über Ly`s Wange.

„Die zweite Wahl wird dir ganz und gar nicht gefallen…!"

Ly blickte nun wütend zu der Drachenelfe. Sie hatte allmählich genug! Auch wenn sie schwach war könnte sie doch probieren etwas zu unternehmen…! Selbst wenn sie selber dabei Schaden nehmen würde! Sie wird niemals zulassen dass Xaviere Rayman so einfach einfängt!

Denn Ly kannte Rayman genau. Er würde sich ihretwegen ergeben. Denn die komplette Lage war aussichtlos! Und das nur wieder wegen ihr! Sie wollte das nicht hinnehmen! Ly schloss die Augen und öffnet leicht ihre rechte Hand. In ihrer Hand bildete sich ein Energie Ball dann sie mit voller Mühe und aller letzten Kraft formte! Rayman horchte auf als er beobachten konnte, was Ly vorhatte und machte einen Schritt auf den Felsen zu. Ehe Xaviere verstand was Rayman genau sah, drehte sich Ly schreiend zu ihr! Dabei achtete sie nicht auf die scharfen Klauen von Xaviere die sie nun voller Wucht kratzten!

Der Energieball traf Xaviere auf der Brust! Schreiend stolperte sie zurück und fiel vom Felsen runter! Rayman reagierte sofort bevor der Drache verstand, was eigentlich geschehen war! Schnell sprang er den Felsen hoch während Xaviere hinunter fiel! Fluchend drehte sie sich in der Luft und landete unterhalb des Felsens auf allen vieren! Keuchend und vor allem sehr überrascht legte sie sich die Hand auf die Schmerzende Brust, die nun leicht auf qualmte.

Rayman kam hastig bei Ly an, die keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Felsen lag.

„Ly!"

Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben ihr hin als sich Ly nun doch verkrampft vom Boden mit ihren armen abstützte und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Schnell half er ihr sachte und betrachtete sie voller Sorge. Zwischen ihren violetten Haaren konnte Rayman genau die roten Kratzspuren erkennen. Das Blut färbte ihre Haare leicht rötlich.

In Xaviere brodelte es regelrecht! Voller Wut, sah nun Xaviere zu ihrer verletzten stelle auf der Brust und erhob sich.

„Niemand verletzt mich so einfach und kommt davon..!" zischte sie wütend und sah zu den beiden hoch.

`Und wieder ist Rayman bei ihr?!`, dachte sie sich Fassungslos und ballte ihre Fäuste.

Wütend und voller Eifersucht funkelte sie mit den Augen zu dem Drachen und zeigte nun auf Ly.

„Töte sie!"

Rayman hörte genau ihre Worte zu ihm hoch hallen und drehte sich nun erschrocken zu dem Drachen, dessen brüllen bis zu ihnen erklang. Seine gewaltigen Schwingen öffneten sich und er stiess sich vom Boden ab. Schützend stellte sich Rayman kampfbereit vor Ly hin. Wegrennen war zwecklos!

„Rayman bitte lauf!", keuchte Ly und sah zu Rayman vor sich, der ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

„Vergiss es! Und sag nie wieder sowas zu mir!" Seine Stimme war wütend und bitter ernst, als er leicht über seine Schulter zu Ly runter Blickte.

„ Wenn diese feuerspeiende Eidechse dich haben will, muss sie erst an mir vorbei!"

Der Drache flog hoch und hielt vor ihnen inne! Die gewaltigen schwingen verursachten einen sehr kräftigen Windzug der an Raymans Kleide rund Haare zerrte! Furchtlos blieb Rayman stehen und funkelte die Bestie herausfordernd an! Die gewaltigen Augen des Drachens sahen in Raymans mutige blaue Augen! Der Held konnte erkennen, dass der Drache in seinem Rachen nun Feuer sammelte! Denn der Hals leuchtete in einem gefährlichen rot auf! Trotzdem blieb er stehen und bildete in seiner Hand einen Energieball!

Vielleicht war es sein aller letzte Energieball den er jemals erschaffen wird…

Vielleicht war dies das letzte Abenteuer, das er jemals beschritten haben wird!

Rayman war klar, dass er dieses Inferno möglicherweise nicht überleben wird. Aber Ly würde überleben! Und dies zählte für ihn mehr!

Xaviere die da ganze geschehen beobachtete erschreckte, als ihr klar wurde dass der Drache sie anscheinend falsch verstanden hatte! Sie wollte Ly töten! Doch Rayman musste am Leben bleiben!

„Nein!", schrie Ly, als sie nun sah wie Rayman einfach nicht zur Seiten weichen wollte! Xaviere schrie schrill auf und sprang den Felsen empor! Dabei wedelte sie mit den Armen und versuchte so die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachens zurück zu erlangen!

„Nur die Elfe! Nicht Rayman! Nur die Elfe!"

Doch es war bereits zu spät! Rayman streckte seine Hand mit dem Energieball der Bestie entgegen! Das Feuer kam Lichterloh auf ihm zu! Doch dann ging alles sehr schnell! Rayman konnte es sehen! Auch wenn es nur ein Bruchteil von einer Sekunde war, konnte er nun genau sehen was jetzt genau geschah!

Wie in Zeitlupe konnte er erkennen das sich der Energie Ball… merkwürdig verhielt! Es war kein Ball mehr… Nein, die Energie breitete sich nun genau vor Rayman aus! Wie ein Schutzschild breitete sich die Energie aus! Gold leuchtend stand nun das Schutzschild vor ihm! Raymans rechte Hand leuchtete nun in einem kräftigen orange!

Das Feuer prasselte an das Schild! Der Drache brach den Angriff ab als er nun bemerkte, dass das Feuer zurück wich und ihn selber verbrannt! Brüllend voller schmerzen wich die Bestie zurück, als die Flammen sich nun über die Weise Schuppen frass!

Der Drache stürzte regelrecht ab als Er in die Bäume prallte und sie nun auch mit in die tiefe riss! Jauchzend versuchte der Drache die Flammen zu löschen, indem er sich mit der Brust auf den Boden legte!

Das Energieschild zog sich nun zusammen und ging in Raymans Hand zurück! Erschrocken und total überrumpelt, betrachtete Rayman seine nun orange leuchtende Hand.

Ly die alles genau beobachten konnte, betrachtet Rayman mit grossen Augen. Ebenso Xaviere, die wie versteinert auf dem Felsen war stand der Mund offen! Denn auch sie konnte genau beobachten was sich vor wenigen Sekunden abspielte!

„Was…was war das denn?!", atmete Rayman fassungslos und betrachtete seine Hand.

`Eine neue Fähigkeit?`

Rayman wusste es nicht genau, aber irgendwas ihn ihm schien nun endlich erwacht zu sein!

Ly atmete sachte aus und lächelte leicht. Sie wusste dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sich endlich die Fähigkeiten von Rayman entfalten würden! Polokus hatte es schon länger vorhergesagt! Trotzdem war dieser Moment so überwältigend, das sie ihren Augen erst nicht trauen wollte.

Xaviere versuchte ihre Fassung und vor allem die Kontrolle wieder zurück zu gewinnen! Diese Sekunde der Verwirrtheit war die Chance, um Rayman anzugreifen! Sie ballte die Fäuste ehe sie nun flink los sprang!

„Rayman pass auf!", schrie Ly erschrocken, als sie Xaviere bemerkte! Etwas überrumpelt drehte sich Rayman und duckte sich noch rechtzeitig vom Schlag der Drachenelfe weg! Xaviere schrie auf und schlug abermals zu! Dieses Mal aber parierte Rayman ihren Angriff! Er wusste selber nicht wieso, doch in seinem Innern wusste er genau, wie er nochmals dieses Schild heraufbeschwor!

Blitzschnell streckte er seine rechte Hand in Xaviere`s Richtung aus! Sofort baute sich vor ihm das hell leuchtende Schild auf! Xaviere`s Klauen kratzten über die Goldene Fläche des Schildes, vor rauf hin ein gewaltiger Knall folgte! Mit einer kräftigen Druckwelle wurde sie nach hinten geworfen! Erschrocken schlitterte sie zurück und konnte gerade so noch ihr Gleichgewicht halten. Rayman atmete, als das Schild sich wieder in seine Hand zurückzog. Er bemerkte sofort dass diese neue Fähigkeit sehr an seinen Kräften zog. Xaviere keuchte ebenso, aber mehr vor Wut! In ihr brodelte es regelrecht!

„Pah!", schrie sie auf, ehe sie nun einen weiteren Angriff startete! Doch dieses Mal beschwor sie einige Feuerbälle in der Luft, die gefährlich aufloderten! Rayman überlegte kurz, ehe er nun seine linke Hand leicht bewegte und seine Augen dabei schloss. Er konnte es genau spüren!

Die Energie die eigentlich im Energieball enthalten war, zog sich nun auch über seine linke Hand. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder. Nun hatte Rayman zwei leuchtende Hände! Doch welche Kraft schlummerte noch ihn ihm?

Xaviere lachte nun gefährlich als sie Feuerbälle um sich herum tanzen liess. Dabei beobachtete sie genau Rayman, der nun Kampfbereit da stand! In der Dunkelheit der Nacht waren die Feuerbälle von Xaviere und Raymans Hände das einzige, was die Dunkelheit erhellte!

Die Drachenelfe war sich nun sicher, das rayman ihr nichts antun würde! In der Drachenhöhle hatte sie es bereits festgestellt: Rayman konnte keine Frauen schlagen!

Und dies, nutzte sie nun in vollen Zügen aus! Ausserdem war sie gespannt was diese neue Fähigkeit von dem Helden noch so hervorbringen wird! Xaviere wollte sehen was Rayman kann!

„Was passiert wohl…", ihre Lila Augen sahen lauernd zu Ly herüber. Dabei bildete sich auf ihren roten Lippen ein irres Lächeln.

„…wenn ich einfach mein Feuer gegen sie wende?"

Raymans Blick wurde nun sehr ernst. Wenn sie es nochmals wagen sollte Ly auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen…!

„Pass auf was du tust Xaviere!", flüsterte Rayman gefährlich. Ly beobachtet erschrocken die Feuerbälle die um Xaviere in der Luft tanzten! Das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen wurde breiter, als sie wieder mit ihren Augen zu Rayman sah. Sie mochte sehr seinen wütenden Blick. Ja, alles an ihm zog sie förmlich an!

`Oh ja… zeig mir was du kannst mein Süsser..!`, dachte sie sich und schloss dabei die Augen.

Rayman sprang sofort los, als er nur die kleinste Bewegung der Hand von Xaviere bemerkte! Die drei Feuerbälle feuchten durch die Luft, als sie nun auf Ly zurasten! Rayman sprang vor Ly und schwang wie von selbst seine Hand! Wie als ob sich nun mitten in der Luft ein goldener Spalt geöffnet hätte, hinterliess seine Hand eine Spur! In der Dunkelheit der Nacht konnte man die goldene Sichel erkennen! Die Feuerbälle knallten dagegen! Mit einem kleinem klingeln verpufften sie an der Sichel! Langsam zog sich der Spalt zusammen und verschwand!

„Unglaublich..", hauchte Ly erstaunt. Rayman, der keuchend schützend vor ihr stand schien nun nichts mehr zu wundern. Es war so als ob er nun genau wusste, wie er seine neuen Fähigkeiten anwenden konnte! Xaviere senkte zuerst erstaunt ihre Hände, ehe sie nun böse auflachte!

„Interessant! Mr Dark wird besonders erfreut sein sobald ich dich eingefangen habe, mein Süsser!"

„Lass endlich diese Scheisse Xaviere!", sprach Rayman wütend und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Bereit jederzeit anzugreifen wenn es nötig sein sollte!

„Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist?!"

„Wer ich bin?!", lachte Xaviere los und legte sich sanft die rechte Hand an ihren Hüften und stellte leicht den Kopf schräg.

„Ich bin eine Dienerin der Dunkelheit! Und du mein Süsser…", dabei deutete sie sicher mit der linken Hand auf Rayman. „…wirst mit mir kommen!"

„Träum da schön weiter!", schrie er sie nun an. Plötzlich erklang ein rascheln! Xaviere zuckte zusammen als nun plötzlich was ganz nahe an ihr vorbei zischte! Rayman und Ly sahen erschrocken zu dem geschwächten Drachen auf den Boden, der plötzlich aufbrüllte!

„Moment..!", flüsterte Rayman verwirrt als er nun beobachtete, wie Ninjas den Drachen angriffen! Aber dies machte für den Helden keinen Sinn! Wieso sollten die eignen Handlanger von Xaviere den Drachen angreifen?!

„Bùshì tā!", hörte Rayman plötzlich Xaviere zischen. Sofort sah er zu ihr. Ihr Gesicht verriet ihm, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr Sicher in ihrer Haut füllte!

Wieder auf Chinesisch fluchte sie laut auf und machte einen Schritt zurück! Rayman fuhr sofort rum als er bemerkte dass sich bereits einige Ninjas auf den Felsen befanden! Zuerst wollte er reagieren und schützend vor Ly springen. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass sie ihm keine Beachtung schenkten und stattdessen zu Xaviere sahen! Verwirrt blieb Rayman erst mal stehen und sah misstrauisch zu ihnen.

Plötzlich sprangen zwischen Rayman und Xaviere einige Ninjas. Rayman drehte sich nun zu ihnen und verstand immer weniger die Welt.

Die Drachenelfe hob leicht die Hände mit wütender Miene, als die Ninjas sie mit den Katanas bedrohte. Anscheinend wusste selbst sie wann es aussichtslos war zu kämpfen.

Alle Ninjas trugen andere Kleidungen als die Handlanger von Xaviere. Sie waren dunkelblau und enthielten einige in sich verschlungene Stickereien. Ausserdem waren ihre Gesichter mit einem leichten Tuch verdeckt.

„Keine sorge Rayman. Wir sind zur Stelle!", sprach ein Ninja, der eine Krone trug und deutet einigen hin, dass sie zu Ly gehen sollten. Rayman, sichtlich verwirrt sah über die Schulter und sah den Kleinling an. Unglaublich schüttelte er einmal den Kopf und drehte sich zu dem König.

„Moment.. König Kazu?!"

Der König lachte und löste sein Tuch vor seinem Gesicht. Sachte wurde Ly vom Boden aufgehoben.

„Bitte seid vorsichtig. Sie hat wirklich schlimme Wunden", sprach Rayman sofort.

„Keine sorge Rayman. Sie wissen was sie tun.", sprach nun Ly sanft. Auch wenn sie schwach war, konnte sie ein Lächeln auf die Lippen bringen.

„Wir sehen uns im Tempel", schmunzelte Rayman erleichtert. Die Ninjas öffneten ein kleines Fläschchen, aus dem sich plötzlich ein gelber rauch entfaltete. Als sich der Rauch nach wenigen Sekunden verzogen hatte, waren sie mit Ly verschwunden. Rayman wusste, dass sie nun endlich in guten Händen war und ihr nichts geschehen konnte. Trotzdem machte er sich immer noch grosse Sorgen um sie…

Kazu sah mit ernster Miene zu Xaviere, die sichtlich genervt und wütend zu ihm sah.

„Soso… wer haben wir denn da?!", raunte sie düster.

„Lóng jīnglíng, schweig!", zischte Kazu und zog seine Katana aus der Schneide. Mit der Spitze seiner scharfen Klinge deutet er auf sie.

„Endlich wirst du nun zur Rechenschaft gezogen…!"

Die Elfe lachte leise und musterte ihn gefährlich: „Ach so..?!"

„Saii?", sprach Rayman überrascht als er zwischen den Ninjas nun den Kleinling entdeckte. Dieser grinste breit als er zu Rayman schritt. „Wusste ich es doch dass du hier bist!"

Doch schnell wurde seine Miene drückender.

„Rayman es ist was geschehen! Der.."

Plötzlich vernahm Rayman hinter sich Schritte! Die Ninjas stiessen einen Warnschrei aus! Sofort fuhr Rayman um! Xaviere griff mit voller Selbstsicherheit die Ninjas an!

Mit ihren Klauen verbog sie die Katanas und stiess geschickt einige Kleinlinge zur Seite! Zwei weitere von ihnen beseitigte sie mit ihrem Feueratem! Erschrocken stolperten sie zurück!

Plötzlich wurde der Felsen erschüttert, als sich ein Riess bildete! Aus diesem sprossen Pflanzen mit stacheln heraus, der die restlichen Ninjas packte und festhielten! Nun hatte Xaviere freie bahn auf Rayman los zu stürmen! Schreiend stürzte sie sich auf ihn! Doch dieser Angriff schlug fehl! Denn auch er reagierte schnell!

Rayman hielt keuchend mit seinen leuchtenden Händen Xavieres Klauen fest! Wütend versuchte sie aus seinem Griff zu kommen, doch Rayman hielt ihrem Ruck stand! Trotzdem wunderte er sich sehr! Denn für eine Frau war die zarte Elfe sehr stark! Sie zog regelrecht an ihm und versuchte aus seinem Griff zu kommen! Rayman schlitterte sogar leicht über den Felsen, ehe entgegen halten konnte und sie leicht zur Seite schwang! Xaviere schrie auf aber blieb wie ein Stein auf den Füssen!

„Unser erster Tanz hab ich mir aber ganz anders vorgestellt!", grinste sie plötzlich finster und ging mit ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe an seinem heran!

Rayman zuckte erschrocken zusammen! Denn sie kam ihn nicht nur näher, sondern presste ihre Lippen nun auf seine! Die Ninjas um sie wurden schlagartig still! Nur brüllende Drachen und die kämpfenden Ninjas konnte man hören!

Rayman liess den Kuss aber keine weitere Sekunde zu! Ruckartig löste er den Kuss und lächelte sie an. Aber nicht wütend oder finster… sondern frech und selbstsicher!

„ Oh nein! Ich habe mir unseren ersten Tanz GENAU so vorgestellt!"

Mit diesen Worten löste er die rechte Hand und schlug mit voller Kraft in ihre Magengrube! Er sah nun wütend in ihr Gesicht.

„ ICH SAGTE DU SOLLST DIESE SCHEISSE LASSEN!", schrie er nun voller Wut und warf sie unsanft den Felsen hinunter! Er keuchte und einige Schritte zurück. Seine Wangen glühten leicht, als Rayman bemerkte, das die Schamesröte in seinem Gesicht stand.

Zugleich aber war es Rayman übel! Nicht nur die Vorstellung sondern nun auch die Tatsache dass Xaviere ihn geküsst hatte, liess ihn angeekelt das Gesicht verziehen. Sofort spuckte er den Geschmack von ihr aus.

„Meine Güte! War das ekelhaft!", keuchte Rayman und sah nun zu den Ninjas. Niemand sagte was, oder rührte sich. Doch plötzlich lachte Saii los und deutet auf Rayman mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Wir hatten dich gewarnt oder?"

„Oh ja das habt ihr…", sagte Rayman angeekelt und senkte leicht seinen Blick. Dabei hoffte er sehr, dass die Röte aus seinem Gesicht wich. Bisher kam ihm keine Frau so nahe heran. Vor allem nicht so aus dem nichts!

Xaviere, die nun unterhalb des Felsens auf dem Boden lag grinste selbstzufrieden.

„ Das war es allemal wert…!", flüsterte sie und hustete leicht, als sie sich nun die Hand auf ihren schmerzenden Magen legte. Dieser schlag von Rayman hätte sie niemals erwartet! Aber er war sehr stark und enttäuschte sie ein weiteres Mal nicht!

„Doch wie lange wirst du noch standhalten…?"

Sachte erhob sie sich und zuckte leicht, als der Schmerz abermals durch ihren Magen ging. Trotzdem schien ihr Lächeln nicht von ihren Lippen zu verschwinden!

Rayman sah den Felsen runter und schüttelte unglaublich den Kopf.

`Wieso grinste sie immer noch so selbstgefällig?!`, dachte er sich Misstrauisch. Die Ninjas unterhalb des Felsens rannten sofort auf die Drachenelfe zu. Auch die auf dem Felsen sprangen nun runter und wollten Xaviere stellen! Schnell wollte Rayman den Ninjas folgen doch Saii hielt Rayman davon ab, als er nach seiner Hand griff!

„Wir kümmern uns um Xaviere! Du musst sofort zum Tempel! Der Zauberer wartet auf dich!"

Nun sichtlich überrascht und doch verwirrt, sah Rayman zu Saii runter. Dabei legte er seine Stirn in Falten.

„Der Zauberer?"

Nun ging Rayman sofort ein Licht auf! Aber diesen Gedanken den er nun hatte, wollte er nicht zu Ende denken! War dies wirklich möglich?! König Kazu sprach sofort an Stelle von Saii weiter.

„Der Weise Turm wurde angegriffen! Sie brauchen dringend deine Hilfe Rayman! Ich bringe dich zum Tempel!"

„Was?! Ich komme so-.." Rayman unterbrach sich selber mitten im Satz. Den auf einmal überkam ihm ein Schwindelgefühl.

„Ich.." keuchte Rayman und legte sich mit geschlossenen Augen die Hand an die Stirn. Er schwankte leicht, als er bemerkte, wie immer mehr sein Körper müder wurde…

„Rayman!", rief Saii erschrocken und hielt Rayman fest als er zur Seite schwankte. König Kazu erschreckte ebenfalls als nun Rayman auf die Knie fiel! Mit geschlossen Augen und keuchend versuchte er sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Doch sein Körper wollte einfach nicht reagieren!

Xaviere, die den Schrei des Kleinling hörte, lachte nun leise.

„Na bitte!"

Dabei achtete sie vorerst nicht auf die Ninjas, die sich um sie versammelt hatte. Für sie waren das alles Fliegen, die sie mit Leichtigkeit zur Seite räumen konnte!

Sachte hob sie ihre rechte Hand, vorraufhin sie Nebel aufziehen liess! In wenigen Sekunden war der komplette Ort in dem dichten Nebel gehüllt! Verwirrt und auf Chinesisch fluchend versuchten die Kleinlinge ihre Orientierung zurück zu erlangen!

Xaviere sprang den Felsen hoch und landete nun genau hinter Rayman. Saii zog fluchend seine Klinge. Rayman versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber sie wollten nicht auf ihr hören. Genauso, wie nun sein Körper nicht mehr auf ihn hören wollte! Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er anscheinend wieder vergiftet wurde! Doch dieses Mal war es kein Gift, sondern ein Schlafmittel!

`Xavieres Lippen…?`, konnte er noch die Worte in seinem Kopf zusammen fügen, ehe er sich nun nicht mehr stützen konnte. Schliesslich sackte er zusammen und blieb schlafend auf dem kalten Stein liegen! König Kazu fluchte leise und kramte ein Fläschchen hervor. Xaviere schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Vergiss es! Ich nehme jetzt Rayman mit!"

„Nur über meine Leiche du verfluchte Hexe!", schrie Saii und sprang sie sofort an! Xaviere wich mit Leichtigkeit aus. Blitzartig fuhr Saii rum und wollte zum zweiten Schlag ausholen! Doch dies, tat Xaviere bereits! Erschrocken wich er ihrem Angriff aus und fluchte leise ehe er zum König sah.

„Los! Ich lenke sie ab!", schrie er zum König, als er ihren weiteren Schlag mit der Katana parierte. Der König zupfte am korken des Fläschchens und schrie fluchend: „Bin schon dabei!"

Xaviere hatte nun keine Geduld mehr!

„Oh nein! Von dir lass ich mir nicht diese Möglichkeit vermasseln!", schrie sie Saii an und spuckte nun Feuer! Saii, der inzwischen Xaviere genau kannte, duckte sich geschickt weg! Jetzt stand Xaviere am Rand der Klippe! Saii überlegte keine Sekunde länger und sprang los! Er musste Xaviere dringend von Rayman wegschaffen! Wie tat man dies am besten auf einem Felsen?

„RAHHH!"

Saii sprang Xaviere an, die überrumpelt nicht mehr reagieren konnte! Der Kleinling umklammert die schlanke Fee und stürzte nun mit ihr in die tiefe!

„Nein!", schrie Xaviere und versuchte den Kleinling von sich zu bekommen, doch dieser war hartnäckiger, als sie erst dachte! König Kazu zupfte den Korken vom Fläschchen und atmete erleichtert aus, als er in endlich entfernen konnte. Er kannte Saii und wusste, dass er bestimmt durchalten würde! Nachdem der gelbe Rauch sich verzogen hatte, waren der schlafende Rayman und der König aus dem Nichts verschwunden!

Es schien so als ob Asmira vergessen hatte wie man Atmete! Ihr Herz schien ebenso nicht mehr zu schlagen!

„Lum. Das Wort war Lum!", hörte sie ihre Mutter sagen. Endlich schien ihr Atem wieder zu funktionieren!

Ja sie atmete…

Sie keuchte…

Zittrig ging ihr Atem durch ihren Mund! Asmira sank auf die Knie und liess die Zeichnungen fallen! Leicht glitten sie zu Boden. Auf diesen leicht vergilbten Blättern konnte sie kleine gelbe Punkte erkennen! Sowie Bäume mit grossen Blättern. Einen Felsen worauf sich ein oranger Frosch es gemütlich machte. Seifenblasen, mit den verschiedensten Bildern drin!

Und vieles mehr das hindeutete das sie schon mal… DORT war!

Wie gelähmt sass sie auf ihren Knien und hatte den Blick zu Boden Gerichtet.

„Es stimmt also…", sprach sie ohne Stimme und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte nun die Tränen die sanft über ihren Wangen runter rollten. Mit den Tränen schienen sich auch die ganzen Zweifel von Asmiras Seele zu lösen…

Auch wenn es sich wie ein gewaltiger Schlag anfüllte, war es ihr nun klar geworden, dass sie es von Anfang an war!

Sie war es, als sie auf der Erde Welt kam…

Sie war es, als sie zur Schule ging…

Sie war es, als Mr Dark sie aufspürte und schliesslich ihn ihre richtige Welt entführte!

Asmira öffnete die Augen. Nun war der Fussboden verschwunden. Nur noch gehende Leere befand sich unter ihr. Schwarz und ohne Leben.

Sie blickte auf ihren weissen Hosen nieder die sie eigentlich trug. Langsam hob sie ihr Gesicht und sah nach oben, als sie ein Licht bemerkte. Über ihr Schwebten all die Symbole und Zeichen ihrer Seele in goldenem Licht gehüllt!

Asmira hob atemlos beide Arme. Ja, endlich erkannte sie es! Hier und jetzt wollte sie all ihre Fähigkeiten annehmen und Akzeptieren wer sie wirklich war!

Die in Gold gehüllten Zeichen schwirrten in ihre Finger. Asmira schloss die Augen als sie nun genau spüren konnte, wie nun die Kraft durch sie hinein Floss! Ihre Kräfte flossen nun durch ihrem Blut, ihrer Seele und vor allem ihrem Herzen! Ohne Stau, ohne Barrieren oder jeglichen Verknotungen! Asmira wurde nun klar, dass sie die Dritte, und somit letzte Prüfung endlich bestanden hatte!

Um sie herum änderte sich alles schlagartig…

Die Klänge um sie drangen nun auch zu ihr…

Feuerprasseln…Schritte!

Sie roch die nässe an diesem Ort. Und das verbrannte Holz das anscheinend von Fackeln kommen mussten.

Jemand trug Asmira sachte. Sie konnte genau ihre Haare spüren, die ihm seichten Gang schwankten.

Doch nebst dem spürte sie auch die Schmerzen! Ihr kompletter Rücken, sowie ihr Kopf pokten regelrecht vor Schmerzen! Leicht bewegte sie ihren Kopf und atmete voller Schmerzen aus. Langsam öffneten Asmira ihre Augen und blinzelte in den Schein der Fackeln die sie leicht blendeten. Das erste, was sie erblickte war der lange düstere Gang. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete sie die Fackeln und die dunklen Wänden. Nein, im weissen Turm konnte sie sich nicht befinden! Wo war sie also dann? Und wer trug sie?! Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah zu der Person.

„!"

Ihr Blut schien nun in ihren Adern zu gefrieren, als sie nun genau sehen konnte, wer sie trug!

„Na, endlich wach?!", fragte die düstere Stimme von Mr Dark. Dabei blickten die Gelben, boshaften Augen unter dem Schatten des Hutes zu ihr runter! Immer noch komplett geschockt und ohne Atem sah sie zu ihm hoch. Mr Dark dachte schon, das ihr Herz komplett ausgesetzt hatte! Den ganze fünf Sekunden erwiderte sie nichts und starrte ihn nur geschockt an.

Daher erwartete er keinerlei Reaktionen mehr von ihr und wollte seinen Weg weiter gehen. Doch da irrte er sich! Denn auf einmal schrie Asmira wie am Spiess los und fing an rum zu zappeln! Ihre Hände mögen gefesselt sein, doch ihre Arme waren das nicht! Sie zappelte mit den Beinen und Armen und versuchte aus seinem Griff zu kommen! Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten ging Mr Dark weiter und versuchte ihr Gezappel zu ignorieren.

„LASS MICH RUNTER!", schrie sie immer wieder und versuchte mit dem Oberkörper aufzurichten! Mit immer mehr Mühe versuchte er keinerlei Notizen davon zu nehmen. Doch allmählich verlor er jegliche nerven! Und erst seine Ohren die durch ihr Geschrei zu klingen anfingen! Knurrend machte er halt und sah wütend zu ihr runter.

„HALT DEINE VERDAMMTE KLAPPE!", brüllte er ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Asmira schloss kurz erschrocken die Augen! Doch dann als sie sie wieder öffnete, blickten ihre blauen Augen ihn trotzend an!

„NEIN!"

Mit diesen Worten boxte sie mit den beiden verbundenen Händen in Mr Darks Gesicht! Nicht damit rechnend zuckte er erschrocken zurück und liess sie schliesslich fallen! Er verlor dabei den Hut und stolperte leicht zurück! Wütend zischte er auf und fasste mit der rechte Hand auf die Stelle, wo asmira in mit voller Wucht traf!

Asmira landete unsanft auf dem Boden! Dabei knallte ihr Hinterkopf unsanft auf den Steinboden! Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen rollte sie sich auf dem Bauch und versuchte den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren! Ihr Herz raste voller Panik!

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, das die magischen fesseln an ihren Händen verschwunden waren! Zittrig stützte sie sich auf ihren Händen ab. Schwankend versuchte sie sich aufzurichten. Dabei stolperte sie an die kalte Felswand, die in einem anderen Gang bog! Sie hatte das Gefühl, das sich alles um sie drehte und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen! Keuchend versuchte sie ihren Kopf klar zu kriegen und Blickte nun in den Gang vor sich. An beiden Seiten hatte es Türen und Fackeln. Am Ende des Ganges konnte sie leicht erkennen, dass er sich in zwei weitere Gänge spaltete

Nun an der Wand gelehnt und atmend sah sie zu Mr Dark der blitzschnell seinen Hut aufsammelte und sie voller Wut anfunkelte!

„Du…!", zischte er so düster und gefährlich dass es unwillkürlich Asmira einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte! Mit grossen Schritten kam er auf sie zu! Panisch hob sie ihre rechte Hand und schrie das erste lateinische Wort dass ihr durch den Kopf schoss!

Eine grelle Lichtkugel erschien in ihrer Hand und blendete Mr Dark! Doch auch Asmira selbst! Das Ergebnis war um das mehr fache stärker als sie eigentlich in Erinnerung hatte!

Der Ball löste sich von ihrer Hand und schwebte nun in die Luft! Erschrocken kniff sie die Augen zusammen wendete den Kopf weg. Mr Dark schrie nun wütend auf und hob schützend seine Hände vor seinen Augen.

„Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!", brüllte er los und kam ihr immer näher!

„Lauf! Lauf! lauf!", keuchte sie zu sich selber und versuchte ihre erstarrte Glieder zu bewegen!

`Einfach zu der Abzweigung! Weg von Mr Dark!, dachte sie sich panisch und gab sich einen Ruck! Erst stolperte sie leicht, ehe nun ihre Beine richtig gehorchen wollten!

Mr Dark hob nun fluchend seine Hand und schleuderte ein Feuerball gegen die Lichtkugel! Knallend verpuffte diese nun! Mit grossen Schritten bog er nun ab und ging den Gang entlang, wo Asmira nicht weit von ihm entfernt von ihm davon rannte! Während er ging, hob er seine Hand und liess eine Feuerkugel erscheinen. Er wartete erst ab, bis das Mädchen bei der Abzweigung ankam, ehe er nun wütend die Kugel warf. Asmira wollte nach links gehen, doch der Feuerball hinderte sie daran! Er knallte genau vor ihr in die Wand und liess sie aufschreien, ehe sie sofort zurück stolperte. Unglücklicherweise befand sich direkt hinter ihr eine Treppe die sie komplett übersah! Erschrocken konnte sie sich leicht an dem Geländer aus schwarzem Metall festhalten! Doch trotzdem stolperte sie sehr unsanft die Treppenstufen hinunter. Der Arm, der zu der Hand gehörte die sie sich festhielt, schlief regelrecht über das Metall! Mit Schwung knallte sie mit ihrem Kopf unsanft an die Wand und fiel auf ihren Hintern! Keuchend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sass sie auf der fünften Stufe wo ihr gewaltiger Sturz nun aufhörte. Sie wollte sich auf rempeln, doch die Schmerzen hinderten sie daran! Wie gelähmt sass sie einfach da und verkniff mit voller mühe die Schmerzenstränen.

„Ah…!", keuchte sie als ihr Körper endlich reagierten wollte und sie sich langsam am Geländer festhaltend aufrichtete. Erschöpft sah sie zu der Treppe hoch, als sie die Schritte von Mr Dark hören konnte. Sie halten bis zu ihr runter und näherten sich gefährlich!

Als es Asmira gelang ihren Körper endlich aufzurichten ging sie schnell die restlichen Treppenstufen runter. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie sie diese ohne zu stolpern hinter sich bringen konnte. Den ihre Gliedern zitterten nicht nur, sondern schmerzten auch sehr! Vor ihr lag nun ein düsterer Gang. Trotz der Bedrohung hinter ihr zögerte Asmira erst. Doch dann rannte sie schliesslich los! Direkt in die Dunkelheit hinein, wo sie kaum was erkennen konnte! Hastig sah sie keuchend über ihre Schulter zurück. Doch plötzlich polterte sie dabei in was hinein! Jemand hielt ihre Arme fest, damit sie nicht nach hinten stolperte durch den Ruck des Aufpralls.

Erschrocken blickte Asmira in ein halb verdecktes Gesicht! Nur die grünen Augen des Wesens konnte sie leicht in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Diese blickten sie genauso überrascht und verwirrt an, wie ihre blauen Augen dieses Wesen verwirrt anstarrte! Doch die grünen Augen wurden auf einem Schlag ernster! Unsanft drehte die Person plötzlich Asmira und drückte ihr sogleich beiden Arme auf ihren Rücken!

„Hey!", schrie sie auf und zuckte zusammen, als sie nun den brutalen Griff genauer spürte! Schnell versuchte sie sich zu befreien! Doch sobald sie auch nur die kleinste Bewegung machte, ging der Schmerz durch ihre beiden Arme!

„Au!", keuchte sie und versuchte irgendwie einen weiteren Blick auf ihren Gegner hinter sich zu erhaschen. Es war aber unmöglich! Ihr Herz klopfte nun panischer als sie wieder nach vorne Blickte und Mr Dark erkannte, der die Treppen runter kam.

„Lass mich los! Bitte! Lass mich! Bitte!", schrie sie verzweifelt und versuchte trotz den Schmerzen aus dem Griff zu kommen! Doch das Wesen hielt mit Leichtigkeit stand. Panisch blickte Asmira nun auf, als Mr Dark vor ihnen anhielt. Dieser liess nur ein spöttisches Geräusch von sich, als seine Gelben Augen das Wesen argwöhnisch musterten!

„Was hast du denn hier zu suchen?!"

Die Person hinter Asmira hielt nun ihre Arme mit einer Hand fest. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die andere warme Hand des Wesens auf ihren Hinterkopf spürte.

Was war das bloss für ein Wesen?! Ein elf? Oder sonst irgendwas, das eigentlich in der Menschenwelt niemals existierte?

„Ich hab eine Nachricht von Meister Sirius…"

Asmira horchte verwirrt auf. Die Tiefe Stimme des Wesens war nicht nur beruhigend, sondern hörte sich auch sehr jung an!

„… und bin gerade erst mit dem Portal angekommen."

„Soso..", raunte Mr Dark ohne den Blick von dem Wesen zu lassen und deutete mit einem Finger nun auf Asmira runter. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie verrückt, als sie sah dass er auf sie deutete! Wieder versuchte sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen aus diesem eisernen Griff zu kommen! Doch es bereitete ihr nur umso mehr Schmerzen!

„Wie kannst du es wagen dich einzumischen?!"

Das Wesen lachte leise: „Sie rannte in mich hinein. Und nicht weit hinter mir befindet sich eine Sackgasse. Weit wäre sie ohne hin nicht mehr gekommen!

Mr Dark verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und liess ein sehr bedrohliches brummen von sich.

„Nun gut…bringen wir sie erstmal in den Kerker, ehe du mir Bericht erstattest!"

`K-Kerker?!`, dachte Asmira voller Panik! Auch wenn er sie in diesem eisernen Griff hatte wollte sie irgendwie probieren zu fliehen! Schnell versuchte sie einen weiteren Versuch aus dem Griff zu kommen, indem sie sich auf die Knie fallen liess und sich windete!

„Hey!", rief die junge Stimme überrascht und ging ebenso mit ihr runter! Asmira zappelte! Sie versuchte sich irgendwie aus dem griff zu winden.

„Au!"

„Lass diese Scheisse!", schrie die Stimme hinter ihr und plötzlich wurde die Hand auf ihrem Hinterkopf fester! Auf einmal spürte Asmira etwas! Ihr Körper war so schwer…

Erschöpft sank sie leicht zusammen und atmete mit halb geöffneten Augen aus. Das Wesen löste den Griff und nahm sie sachte auf seinen Armen. Asmira vernahm noch alles. Sie konnte alles sehen und hören. Aber bewegen und sprechen konnte sie nicht. Wie, als ob sie kurz vor dem Einschlafen wäre, lag sie ihn seinen Armen.

„ Na geht doch!", brummte er und richtete sich mit ihr in den Armen auf.

„Ich folge euch, Meister.", hörte sie seine beruhigende Stimme. Mr Dark nickte leicht und drehte ihnen mit wehenden Umhang den Rücken zu.

„Wehe du verlierst sie!"

Anscheinend, kannte Mr Dark das Wesen genau. Denn wundern tut es ihm keinesfalls nicht, was er eben mit Asmira machte. Die Person erwiderte nichts mehr und setzte sich in Bewegung, sobald Mr Dark es tat. Dabei fragte er sich, wer das Mädchen war. Und vor allem, woher sie kam. Aber es stand ihm nicht zu, danach zu fragen.

Beide schritten hastig durch die Gänge. Asmira spürte jeden Schritt. Ebenso spürte sie ihren Arm, der wie leblos einfach runter hing. Ihre Augen waren zu der Decke gerichtet. Trotz der Fackeln lag sie im Schatten. Langsam wanderten ihre Augen zu dem unbekannten Wesen das sie trug.

Dieser hingegen sah nur gerade aus und würdigte ihr keines Blickes. Ausser seinem regelmässigen Atemzug konnte Asmira nichts von ihm hören. Nur seine Katzengrüne Augen die förmlich unter seinem Haarschopf aus kastanienbraunem Haar hervorstachen, konnte sie erkennen.

Leicht konnte sie auch seine Ohren sehen. Sie waren nicht wie die eines Elfs. In ihrem Zustand konnte Asmira wirklich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte die Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen. Träumte sie das alles, oder sah sie all dies wirklich? Sah sie es richtig, dass dieses Wesen, das sie sachte durch die Gänge trug, ein Mensch war?

Mr Dark sah leicht über seine Schulter und musterte Asmira kurz, ehe er wieder nach vorne sah.

„Sasori!"

Asmira öffnete ihre müden Augen wieder, als sie die tiefe Stimme von Mr Dark vernahm. Nun konnte sie beobachten wie der Junge reagierte, als er leicht zu ihm aufsah.

„Ja, Meister?"

Asmira schloss kurz wieder die Augen. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen aber ihr Körper wollte nicht reagieren! Ihr Herzschlag war komplett entspannt. Hatte er sie tatsächlich in Trance gestellt oder einfach beruhigt? Was es auch immer sein mag, der Junge namens Sasori konnte mit Magie umgehen! Langsam öffnete Asmira wieder ihre müden Augen.

Mr Dark schritt hastig weiter und würdigte ihm keines Blickes mehr. Seine düstere Stimme hallte leicht von den Wänden ab, als er sprach.

„Bevor du mir Bericht erstattest, muss ich mich um das Mädchen kümmern!"

Trotz der Trance bemerkte Asmira, wie ihr Herz bei diesen Worten kurz aussetzte!

„Heisst also, dass du dich eine Weile gedulden musst!"

Der Junge atmete kurz aus und erwiderte leise: „Meister Sirius erwartet mich aber schnell zurück…"

Mr Dark sah über seine Schulter. Dabei verengten sich seine Augen. Er konnte genau den trotz aus seinen Augen lesen, ehe Sasori sie sofort niederschlug und so versuchte seinem Blick zu entkommen.

„Wiedersetzt du dich mir?!"

Plötzlich bemerkte Asmira, wie sich die Hände von Sasori verkrampften. Auch seine Stimme, die sonst so beruhigend wirkte, war alles andere als entspannt.

„Natürlich nicht, Meister."

Mr Dark brummte gefährlich. Anscheinend konnte er nun auch seinen trotz raushören, denn Sasori immer versuchte vor ihm zu verbergen!

Nun blieb der dunkle Magier auf einmal stehen. Sasori reagierte sofort und machte ebenso halt. Gefährlich drehte sich Mr Dark leicht zu ihm und verengte seine gelben Augen. Sofort senkte der Junge wieder seinen Blick. Aber sein Gesicht war wie eine Maske.

„Hüte deine Zunge du erbärmlicher Mensch! Sonst muss ich dir abermals Respekt lehren!" Seine Stimme war nun so gefährlich, das Asmira trocken schlucken musste. Wie der Zustand es ihr erlaubte, sah sie mit ihren blauen Augen in das Gesicht von dem Jungen.

Auch wenn sein Gesicht zur Hälfte durch den Kragen seines Umhanges bedeckt war und wie eine kalte Maske wirkte, konnte sie trotzdem an seinen Katzengrünen Augen sehen, dass er nervös wurde!

Ohne was zu erwidern nickte er einmal. Seine Augen blieben aber auf den Boden gerichtet. Mr Dark musterte kurz sein Gesicht brummend, ehe er ihnen wieder den Rücken zudrehte und sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

Er duldete Sasori nur in seiner Nähe weil er grosse Kräfte in sich barg und seine Arbeiten gut machte! Doch schon als der Junge klein war hatte er diesen Trotz in seinen Augen! Gefährliche Augen, die der dunkle Magier nicht ausstehen konnte!

Damals als Sirius das Balg im Schnee auf fand, nahm der Schneegeist ihn wegen seiner Kräfte auf. Zuerst sah Mr Dark in ihm keinen Nutzen und hätte Sasori mit grössten vergnügen in Flammen gesetzt und dabei herzhaft gelacht! Aber nach dem er das Baby genauer begutachtete, sah er was an ihm, das seine Meinung sofort änderte. Mr Dark schob diese Erinnerung beiseite und ballte leicht seine Hände.

`Verfluchter Mensch!, dacht er sich wütend. `Nach all den Jahren hat er immer noch diesen trotz in seinen Augen!`

Auch wenn der Junge äusserst selten Fähigkeiten besass und seine Magie sehr mächtig war, betrachtete der dunkle Magier ihn als ein gewöhnlicher Diener!

Leicht bog Mr Dark gefolgt von seinem Handlanger nun in einen weiteren Gang ab. Es wurde auf einem Schlag dunkler da sich hier keine Fackeln mehr befanden.

Asmira spürte den kleinen Ruck als Sasori plötzlich stehen blieb. Waren sie also bei der Zelle angekommen? Nun hörte sie, wie eine Türe geöffnet wurde und knarrend aufschwang. Allmählich spürte Asmira, wie langsam ihre Gefühle zurückkehrten. In ihrer Magengegend konnte sie wieder die blanke Panik spüren! Auch ihr Herz schien nun wieder zu verstehen, in welcher Situation sie sich befand. Mit voller Wucht schlug es wieder gegen ihre Brust und versuchte anscheinend aus ihrer Brust zu fliehen! Ihr Kopf wurde auch klarer! Langsam bewegte Asmira ihren Kopf und kniff atmend die Augen zusammen.

Sasori sah sofort zu ihr runter als er bemerkte, wie sie ihren Kopf bewegte.

„Die Wirkung lässt nach..?", sie hört die Überraschung aus seiner Stimme. Mr Dark brummte nur kurz und nickte in die Zelle rein.

„Ja, das Mädchen ist sehr widerspenstig!", zischte Mr Dark und zog die Tür hinter sich zu als Sasori durchging. Knallend fiel das schwere Holz schlurfend in das Schloss zurück.

Mr Dark drehte sich zu der Türe und legte seine Hand auf das dunkle Holz. Er sprach einige Formeln ehe es nun unter seiner Hand sachte rötlich aufleuchtete.

Asmira atmete schnell und bemerkte immer mehr wie ihr alter Körper und ihr Bewusstsein zurückkehrten! Allmählich bewegte sie nun auch den leblosen Arm, der vor wenigen Sekunden einfach an ihrer Seite runter hing. Asmira war noch schwach, aber versuchte sich trotzdem bereits von Sasori weg zu stossen.

Doch mit Leichtigkeit hielt er ihren schwachen Stössen stand und musterte sie dabei mit ernster Miene. Nun hob er leicht seine rechte Augenbraue, als er ihren Oberarm betrachtete. Auch wenn der Ärmel ihres weisen Hemdes die Hälfte des Muttermales zudeckte, konnte er doch das sachte in sich verschlungen Muster erkennen.

Anscheinend wusste er nun genau, wer sie war! Denn Sasori blieb vor dem Heuhaufen stehen und betrachtete sie nun zum ersten Mal genauer. Er schien überrascht und zugleich erstaunt zu sein. Asmira hielt in ihrem Versuch sich von ihm weg zu stossen inne, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Seine katzengrünen Augen kreuzten sich mit ihren dunkelblauen Augen, als sie verwirrt zu ihm aufsah. Und nun, wirkte er nicht mehr so gefährlich. Asmira bemerkte wie warm und offen seine Augen eigentlich waren!

Mr Dark atmete leicht aus, als er die Hand von der Türe nahm, wo sich nun ein dunkelrotes Sigel befand. Als er sich zu Sasori und Asmira umdrehte, stutzte er leicht und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, als er diese Szene beobachtete.

„Sasori?!"

Wie als ob der Junge nun aus einem Traum erweckt wurde, blinzelte er erschrocken. Asmira sah sofort, wie seine Augen sich wieder verschliessen und kühler wurden! Hastig sah er über seine Schulter zu seinem Meister hinter sich.

„J- ja?"

Mr Darks Augen wurden zu gefährlichen schlitzen und man hörte genau seiner Stimme an das er bereits keine Geduld mehr hatte!

„Was treibst du da?!"

„Nichts ich…", sagte Sasori schnell und liess Asmira unsanft auf dem Heuhaufen fallen. Erschrocken landete sie auf die weiche Unterlage und richtete sich langsam auf. Asmira vergass kurz zu atmen als sie den Blick von Mr Dark einfing, der sie finster musterte, ehe er nun wieder zu Sasori sah.

„… ich bemerkte nur was.", sagte der Junge leise und sah leicht zu Asmira runter, ehe er wieder zu seinem Meister Blickte.

Asmira sah vorsichtig zu ihrem Wächter hoch, als sie seine leise, und doch immer noch beruhigende Stimme vernahm. Im seichten schein der Monde konnte sie erkennen, dass Sasori ein Umhang trug, vorauf sich ein schwarzes Auge befand. Er hing leicht über seiner linken Schulter. Seine Kleider waren komplett in rot. Nur einige kleine kunstvolle, schwarze und gelbe Verzierungen verliehen seinen Kleidern etwas Mysteriöses und Geheimnisvolles!

Ausserdem waren seine Waden und Arme mit einem weisem verband eingewickelt.

Ja, er wirkte auf Asmira wie düsterer Krieger, der anscheinend aus dem Osten stammte. Doch sein Gesicht zeigte, das er keinesfalls ein Chinese war.

Verwirrt, blieb Asmira sitzen und sah nun leicht nachdenklich Boden. Sie wusste von Sny das Mr Dark Menschen nicht ausstehen konnte.

`Wieso also, hatte er freiwillig einen Untertanen der ganz eindeutig Mensch ist?!`, fragte sie sich und sah sofort wieder erschrocken auf, als Mr Dark spöttisch auf zischte und die kurze Stille unterbrach! Mit dem Finger deutete er Sasori hin sich an die Wand zu stellen.

„Also erst jetzt das Muttermal gesehen?!", erklang seine Stimme düster. Sasori senkte den Blick und schritt langsam zu der Wand neben der Türe.

„Ja…"

Er lehnte sich nun locker dagegen und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Seine Augen beobachteten nun, wie Mr Dark auf Asmira zuschritt.

„Nun zu dir Mädchen..!"

Das Herz von Asmira, schien nun aus ihrer Brust springen zu wollen! Ruckartig richtete sich das Mädchen auf und stolpert sofort von Mr Dark zurück! Dabei polterte sie leicht an die kalte Felswand hinter sich. Ja, die Trance, in der sie kurz versetzt war, war nun endgültig verflogen! Sie spürte all die Schmerzen in ihrem Körper wieder! Und natürlich auch die Angst und Panik! Mr Dark blieb wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stehen und lachte düster, als er ihren Blick einfing.

„Du hast bestimmt einige Fragen…! Aber dazu kommen wir später. Zuerst will ich sehen.."

Asmira blieb der Atem weg als sie nun sehen konnte wie seine Hände anfingen schwarz aufzuglühen! Mit grossen Augen beobachtete sie, wie er sachte seine Hände hob und langsam auf sie zuging.

„…was du kannst! Da du ja erwacht bist ist es vollkommen klar dass du die erste Stufe bereits abgeschlossen hast!"

„N-nein ich…", stammelte Asmira krächzend. Anscheinend war ihre Stimme doch noch nicht in ihrem vollem klang da. Im Gegenteil! Die Angst schnürte nicht nur ihre Stimme, sondern auch ihr kompletten Atem weg!

„Still!", zischte Mr Dark mit seiner dunklen Stimme und kam nun Asmira gefährlich näher. Panisch versuchte sie einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und sich an all das gelernte zurück zu erinnern! Doch all die Lateinische Worte waren wie aus ihrem Kopf gefallen!

„Bleib weg von mir!", schrie sie und drückte sich an die Wand!

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, meine kleine Asmira!"

Mit diesen Worten packte er sie am Arm als sie versuchte zur Seite zu weichen.

Der harte Griff schien kurz das Mädchen zu lähmen, als er ihr schliesslich die linke Hand auf ihre Stirn legte. Doch dies schien sie aus der Lähmung zu wecken!

„Finger weg!"

Wie aus dem nichts erschien wieder eine Leuchtkugel in ihrer Hand! Doch Mr Dark reagierte sofort, indem er ihr diesen mit voller Wucht aus der Hand schlug! Erstaunt stutzte Sasori auf, als er ihr verhalten bemerkte.

„Sie ist mutig..!", flüstert er leise zu sich selbst und beobachtete Asmira nun mit mehr Neugierde.

Keuchend versuchte sie erneut eine weitere Lichtkugel zu erschaffen. Doch dieses Mal kam ihr Mr Dark zuvor! Er packte brutal ihre Hand und drückte sie an die Wand!

„Ah!", keuchte sie und versuchte aus seinem brutalen Griff zu kommen.

Unter seinem Hut kam ein leises und sehr bösartiges Lachen hervor. Seine gelben Augen sahen nun direkt Asmira ins Gesicht. Panisch kniff sie die Augen zusammen und versuchte ihn irgendwie wegzustossen! Doch Mr Dark hielt sie so stark fest, das jeglicher wiederstand zwecklos war! Sachte drückte er wieder seine Hand auf ihrer Stirn!

„Nein!", schrie sie auf und versuchte erneut sich irgendwie zu befreien! Doch plötzlich fühlte sie was, das sie innen halten lies. Erschrocken atmet sie auf, als sie nun auch was hören konnte in ihrem Kopf: Eine leise Stimme, die drohend flüsterte!

Mr Dark schloss die Augen, als seine Leuchtende Hand auf ihrer Stirn aufleuchtete!

Sasori beobachtete alles genau. Er konnte ahnen, was nun kommen wird. Damals hatte er genau dasselbe durchgemacht als Mr Dark seine Fähigkeiten erkunden wollte. Er wird in ihre Seele eindringen und so ihre komplettes selbst auf den Kopf stellen! Eine schmerzhafte Prozedur, dessen Erinnerungen Sasori versuchte mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zu verdrängen.

Asmira kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie nun genau spürte, dass irgendwas in ihrem Innere… stocherte?!

„Wa- was tust du da?!", keuchte sie panisch und versuchte mit ihrer freien Hand die von Mr Dark von ihrer Stirn zu nehmen.

Nun sah sie es vor ihrem geistigen Augen: Ein schwarzer Nebel! Lange bedrohliche Finger die so kalt waren, das es Asmira unwillkürlich schüttelte als sie nach ihrer Seele griffen! Und auf einmal folgten plötzlich diese Schmerzen! Asmira musste sich sehr zusammen reisen nicht sofort los zu schreien. Doch die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer! Asmira schrie nun voller Schmerzen auf und versucht ihren Kopf irgendwie abzuwenden! Aber Mr Dark hielt sie fest! Keuchend versuchte Asmira ihre Seele zurück zu ziehen! Irgendwie den kalten Fingern zu entkommen die ihre Seele gewaltsam festhielten! Mr Dark lachte finster als er nun genau in ihr inneres sehen konnte und bemerkte, das sie versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Was probierst du da? Du kannst nicht entkommen!"

Sein Griff wurde fester! Asmira schrie auf und sank auf die Knie! Mr Dark ging mit ihr runter und liess nicht von ihr ab! Gewaltsam tastete er sich weiter in ihrer Seele vorwärts!

Sasori kniff die Augen zusammen, als nochmals der Schmerzensschrei von Asmira erklang. Er versuchte den Blick abzuwenden, indem er nun seinen Kopf leicht abdrehte.

„Sie an, sie an, sie an…", flüsterte Mr Dark finster und lachte kurz auf.

Nach einigen Sekunden hörte die Hand von ihm auf zu leuchten. Asmira keuchte voller Schmerzen als sie nun erleichtert feststellen konnte, das Mr Dark sie los lies. Sachte schwankte ihr Körper zur Seite. Noch konnte sie sich mit dem linken Arm stützen. Keuchend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht legte sie sich die rechte Hand auf ihrer Stirn. Genau auf der Stelle, wo Mr Dark seine Hand eben drauf drückte.

Sasori sah wieder zu den beiden und beobachtete nun Asmira. Er dachte schon, dass sie zusammen brechen würde. Doch anscheinend, war sie wirklich stärker, als er erst dachte.

`Wirklich interessant… sie hielt länger durch als ich es von ihr erwartete…`, dachte er sich und stiess sich sachte von der Wand ab als er nun zu Mr Dark sah, der ebenso mit seinen gelben Augen zu ihm sah.

„Ich irrte mich nicht! Das Mädchen kann mehr als wir alle erst dachten! Aber wundern…", er sah belustigend zu Asmira runter.

„…tut es mich nicht!"

„Und nun?" Sasori schritt langsam zu ihnen herüber. Dabei achtete er besonders darauf, dass Mr Dark nicht in seine Augen sehen konnte, indem er sacht zur Seite sah. Langsam blieb er wenige Schritte von den beiden entfernt stehen und verschränkte wieder seine Arme vor der Brust. Sachte sah er mit seinen katzengrünen Augen zu Asmira runter. Sie hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen und atmete zittrig.

„Was habt ihr nun mit ihr vor?"

„Was wohl?!", knurrte Mr Dark genervt. Nach seiner Meinung nach war Sasori viel zu neugierig! Doch leider war er ebenso in dem Plan eingebunden wie all die anderen vertrauten Untertanen von ihm! Auch wenn es Mr Dark niemals zugeben würde war Sasori einer von den wohlergebensten Untertanen die er hatte. Auch wenn er ein unbedeutender Mensch war, war Sasori alles andere als dumm!

„Du weisst ganz genau was folgen wird! Doch zuerst, muss sie für ihre Flucht bestraft werden!"

`Bestrafen?!`, dachte Asmira erschrocken und öffnete ihre Augen.

`War das gerade nicht strafe genug?`

Sasori lächelte frech unter dem Kragen seines Umhanges und sah nun zu Mr Dark. Das Asmira entkommen konnte, schien der dunkle Magier wohl immer noch nicht verkraftet zu haben. Ausserdem bemerkte Sasori, das sein Gewand ziemlich zerfetzt war. Es war anscheinend nach doch nicht so einfach das Mädchen zurück zu holen. Aber irgendwas schien noch geschehen zu sein! Sasori konnte genau sehen, das Mr Dark im Innern kochte!

`Was hat das Mädchen gemacht, das du so... wütend bist? `, dachte sich Sasori argwöhnisch und musterte seinen Meister unauffällig.

Asmira hörte in ihrem Kopf immer noch dieses Klingeln. Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich keine Antworten bekam, wollte sie trotzdem wissen, was nun eigentlich geschehen war!

`Wie.. bin ich bloss wieder hier gelandet?`, fragte sich Asmira zittrig und sah vorsichtig zu den beiden hoch. Dabei keuchte sie immer noch voller Schmerzen. Beide schienen nun in einem Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Schnell drehte sie wieder ihren Kopf von ihnen weg und sah mit nachdenklicher Miene zu Boden.

`Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben hier zu entkommen!`

In ihrem Hirn arbeitete es. Sie musste Zeit schinden, damit sich ihr eine Möglichkeit bot etwas zu tun! Ihr Herz hämmert immer noch voller Panik gegen ihre Brust. Aber welche Wahl hatte sie? Asmira wollte nicht so einfach aufgeben! Ausserdem konnte sie sich rein theoretisch wehren. Auch wenn sie schnell bemerkte, das die Theorie niemals in der Praxis funktionieren konnte. Ihre Kräfte mögen komplett da sein. Aber damit umgehen, konnte Asmira noch lange nicht! Langsam schloss sie ihre dunkelblauen Augen und versuchte ihr Herz zu beruhigen.

`Beruhige dich… nur so kannst du deine Kräfte einsetzen..!`

Sie wusste, dass sie sich nun endlich wehren konnte. Und genau dies wird sie tun, sobald sie eine Möglichkeit fand! Beide mussten irgendwie abgelenkt werden.

„Wie.. bin ich hierhergekommen?"

Verwundert sah Sasori zu Asmira runter. Auch Mr Darks gelbe Augen wanderten nun zu ihr, als er ihre gebrochene Stimme vernahm. Ihr Gesicht lag ihm Schatten ihrer schwarzen langen Haare und sie schien immer noch voller Schmerzen zu keuchen. Sasori schmunzelte leicht anerkennend unter seiner Halbmaske. `Sie hat wirklich mehr Mut als ich zuerst dachte!`

Mr Dark lachte bösartig auf und drehte sich langsam zu ihr.

„Sie an.. deine Zunge hast du noch nicht verschluckt?!"

Asmira erwiderte nichts und mied es ihn anzusehen. Sie hoffte nur dass er ihr eine Antwort gab und so ihr Plan zur Flucht etwas aufgehen konnte. Plötzlich spürte sie den harten Griff an ihrem Oberarm, als Mr Dark sie unsanft aufrichtete. Hart schubste er sie zur Felswand. Asmira kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie an die Wand knallte. Schmerzvoll atmete sie aus und versuchte sich weiterhin auf den Beinen zu halten, indem sie sich an die kalte Wand lehnte. Nun öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und sah nun direkt in das Gesicht des schwarzen Magiers, der sich genau vor ihr hingestellt hatte. Seine gelben Augen bohrten sich wie Dolche in ihre, als er leise lachte und schliesslich seine dunkle Stimme erklingen liess.

„ Der weise Turm ist Geschichte!"

Stille. Sasori der weiterhin Asmira beobachtete, konnte genau sehen wie ihr Gesicht zu einer leblosen Maske wurde! Ihre blauen Augen waren auf einmal so leer vor Schock aufgerissen!

„W-was?", keuchte sie tonlos. Mr Dark lachte leise und seine gelben Augen wurden zu gefährliche Schlitzen.

„Du hast richtig gehört!"

In diesem Moment hörte Asmira ihren eigenen Herzschlag im Kopf. Sie atmete nicht mehr. Konnte das sein? All die Kleinling… Globox und Sny… der Zauberer… Betilla… ?

„Nein… du…", sofort änderte sich ihr Blick, das Sasori leicht erstaunt unter dem Kragen schmunzeln liess.

„…du Lügst!", schrie Asmira wütend Mr Dark an und ballte die Fäuste!

Mr Dark lachte düster. Er fand es sehr belustigend wie Asmira auf seine Aussage reagierte. Ja, sie hat eindeutig ihre Zunge nicht verschluckt!

`Und ihr wiedersetzenden Blick hat sie nun auch aufgesetzt!`, dachte er sich amüsiert. Genau dies wollte er ihr Austreiben..! Er musste ihr Schild des Mutes zerbrechen, den sie in sich aufgebaut hatte! Und der düstere Magier wusste ganz genau wie er dies mit Leichtigkeit tun konnte!

„Wieso sollte ich lügen?!", sagte er hart und erbarmungslos. Asmira presste die Lippen zusammen, als sie diese Worte wie Schläge trafen.

Ihr Herz raste! Es konnte nicht sein… Er konnte bei dieser Sache nur lügen! Sasori verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah nun verwirrt zu Mr Dark herüber. Soweit er wusste hatte er nur den Schutzschild des weissen Turmes zerstört und dann einen gewaltigen Angriff ausgelöst! Aber den Turm selber müsste noch stehen!

„Ausserdem…" langsam schritt er an ihr vorbei und fuhr ungerührt fort. Das sachte Licht der Monde, das von dem kleinen vergitterten Fenster her in die Zelle schien, kroch nun sachte über seinen dunklen Hut und Gewand. Sasori wechselte mit seinen katzengrünen Augen immer wieder von Mr Dark zu Asmira. Ehe nun sein Blick auf ihr haften blieb. Er betrachtete sie nun genau. Denn ihre plötzliche Ruhe war ihm nicht geheuer!

„…als ich dich auffand, gab es keinen wiederstand…", erklang die düstere Stimme ruhig.

Er hielt an und sah leicht über seine Schulter zu ihr. Das Mädchen hatte immer noch die Hände geballt! Aber sie sah nicht zu ihm. Nein sie sah zu Boden und erwiderte weiterhin nichts! Ihre schwarzen Haare verhinderten ihm ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Nur ihre Lippen, die sie immer noch zusammen gepresst hatte.

„Sie haben nicht mal versucht mich von dir fernzuhalten! Es war also ein leichtes, dich mitzunehmen!"

Wieder folgte Stille. Langsam löste Sasori seine verschränkte Arme mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Sachte löste Asmira ihre roten Lippen und öffnete ihren Mund!

„Nein.. ich glaube dir kein Wort!"

Plötzlich reagierte sie zack Haft! Der Junge wollte Mr Dark warnen, aber es ging zu schnell! Asmira richtete beide Hände auf Mr Dark, vorraufhin plötzlich Wasser aus ihrer Hand schoss!

Mr Dark reagierte zu spät, als ihn der Strahl mitten ins Gesicht traf und dann schlagartig zu Eis gefror!

Sasori, sowie Asmira, starrten erschrocken auf das Endergebnis! Mr Dark schwankte leicht zurück als das Gewicht des Eises an ihm zog! Sasori musste sich zuerst zusammen reisen nicht sofort los zu lachen! In diesem Moment war er froh über den Kragen seines Umhanges der seinen Mund bedeckte! Denn er lächelte breit! Die Tatsache, dass ein einfacher Lehrling den Dunklen Magier einfach so ausser Gefecht setzte war schon recht lustig!

Asmira hingegen sah sofort zu der Türe und versuchte diese kleine Ablenkung zu nutzen! Mit Herzklopfen rannte sie nun auf die Zellentüre zu! Doch kaum berührte sie das dunkle Holz, leuchtete diese rötlich auf und fauchte! Erschrocken zuckte Asmira zurück, ehe sie plötzlich einen Luftzug bemerkte, der sofort stärker wurde und sie zurück warf! Mit einem erschrockenen Ton, landete sie auf dem kalten Fussboden.

„Was zum..?!", keuchte sie verwirrt und sah mit grossen Augen zu der Türe, dessen rötliches Glühen auf einmal erlosch. Panisch richtete sie sich auf und wollte sie sich bewegen! Doch… ihre Beine..!

„?!"

Sie wollten nicht reagierten! Panisch sah sie über die Schulter, als sie nun Sasori entdeckte, der sachte mit ernstem Blick auf sie zuging, und locker seine leicht blauglühende Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte! Was war das für eine Kraft die er da anwendete?! Ihr Oberkörper reagierte, aber ihre Beine… sie wollten einfach nicht! Asmira keuchte panisch. Sie spürte, wie die Kraft in sich rührte. Wie, als ob es selbstverständlich wäre schwang sie konzentriert mit geschlossen Augen, ihre Hände. Sie konnte es spüren, und nun auch hören, wie sanft das Wasser zwischen ihren Fingern floss. Sachte öffnete sie ihre Augen und richtete beide Hände auf den Gegner! Das noch so sanfte Wasser, rauschte nun mit gewaltiger Kraft auf Sasori zu!

Unbeeindruckt davon brummte er leicht belustigend, als er sachte seine linke Hand hob. Er schwang einfach seine Hand und liess die Wasserstrahlen an die Wand knallen!

Asmira erschreckte, als sie dies beobachtete: `Kann der also auch mit Elementen umgehen?!`

Leicht sah nun Sasori zu Asmira, vorraufhin sie nun spürte wie eine unsichtbare Kraft nach ihr packte und nun nach hinten Schleuderte!

„Ah!" Hart prallte sie mit den Rücken an die Wand! Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen sank sie zu Boden und blieb wie betäubt liegen. Der Schmerz vom Aufprall durchfuhr nun ihren kompletten Rücken!

„Bleib unten!", hörte sie Sasori zischen, der sogleich ihre beide Arme packte und sie auf den Boden drückt. Dabei wendete er wieder diesen harten Griff an. Asmira schrie auf und keuchte panisch, als sie zu ihm sah!

„Nein! Lass mich los!", rief sie. Doch sein Griff wurde fester woraufhin sie die Augen voller Schmerzen zusammen kniff.

„Du dummes Ding! Jetzt wirst du erst recht leiden!", wisperte er ihr zu, ehe er sie nun sachte aufrichtete. Dabei stolperte sie leicht atmend. Ihre Arme waren schmerzhaft auf ihren Rücken gedrückt! Keuchend versuchte Asmira die Schmerzen zu vergessen und ihre Magie fliessen zu lassen! So wie es ihr vor wenigen Sekunden gelang! Sie konnte nun genau spüren wie sich in ihrer Hand das Licht entfaltete und zu einer Kugel formte! Doch plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie das Licht.. auf einmal immer schwächer wurde.

„Hu?" keuchte sie verwirrt, und versuchte über ihrer Schulter zu erkennen, was genau geschah. Das einzige, was sie erkennen konnte, war die Hand von Sasori, die sie nun auch komplett in ihrer Hand spüren konnte, als er sie auf die immer kleiner werdende Lichtkugel legte. Plötzlich erklang ein klägliches Zischen. Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, war es dunkel!

„Was.. was hast du da gemacht?!", rief sie nun komplett ausser sich, als ihr klar wurde, das Sasori das Licht erloschen hatte! Schockiert sah sie über ihre Schulter zu ihm. Eigentlich hätte es ihn verletzen sollen! Doch dies tat es nicht! Es erlosch einfach so unter seiner Hand!

Sasori sah von seiner Hand auf und betrachtete sie nun aufmerksam. Seine Katzengrüne Augen konnte man selbst in der Dunkelheit sehr gut erkennen, wie Asmira sehr schnell feststellen musste.

„Tja..", raunte er nur mit seiner beruhigende Stimme als Antwort und musterte sie. Asmira bemerkte seinen lauernden Blick und drehte sofort ängstlich ihr Gesicht weg.

Jetzt wunderte es ihn gar nicht mehr, dass sie vor wenigen Minuten Mr Dark entkommen war! Und ausserdem ihr schon den erste Flucht versuch gelang! Sasori wusste selber nicht wieso, aber nun wirkte Asmira auf ihn sehr Sympathisch!

Asmira hörte plötzlich ein Splitter und sah erschrocken zu dem dunklen Magier herüber! Mr Dark keuchte voller Wut, als das Eis zu Boden Polterte. Mit seinem Feuer liess er mit Leichtigkeit das Eis schmelzen!

„Ich habe sie Meister.", hörte Asmira die beruhigende Stimme von Sasori dicht hinter ihr. Doch dies wirkte alles andere als beruhigend! Asmira hatte regelrechte Panik! Ihr Plan zu fliehen ging nicht auf! Die Türe schien nicht nur abgesichert zu sein, sondern auch noch lebendig! Ganz klar konnte sie das Fauchen hören! Und erst dieser merkwürdige Junge, der sie mit Leichtigkeit davon abhielt sich zu bewegen!

Asmira verlor endgültig ihren Mut! Sie war alleine… niemand würde ihr helfen könne! Allmählich wurde ihr bewusst, dass jegliche Fluchtversuche unmöglich waren!

Mr Dark richtete seinen Hut, ehe er nun mit gefährlichen schritten auf sie beide zuging. Asmira sah mit geschlossen Augen zu Boden! Nein, sie wollte nicht seinen wütenden Blick sehen! Sie wollte nicht sehen wie er zum Schlag ausholte und ihr Schmerzen zufügte! Dieser Angriff von ihr mit dem Eis, wird er ihr übel nehmen. Genauso wie er ihr noch den Schlag in sein Gesicht übel nehmen wird!

„Du kleines, widerspenstiges Gör!" hörte sie ihn gefährlich zischen! Sasori sah zu Mr Dark, der nun leicht nass von dem geschmolzenen Eis war.

Die bedrohlichen Schritte von ihm kamen immer näher. Asmira spürte nicht nur seine Anwesenheit, sondern auch seinen mörderischen Blick auf ihr, als er genau vor ihnen stehen blieb! Sie zuckte zusammen als sie seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn spürte. Sachte hob er ihr Gesicht an. Doch Asmira hielt ihre Augen fest verschlossen! Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen!

„Komm schon… sie mich an!", hörte sie ihn wütend raunen. Als sie nicht reagierte wurde sein Griff an ihrem Kinn stärker!

„SIE MICH AN!", brüllte er sie voller Ungeduld und Wut an! Sasori bemerkte wie sie dabei abermals zusammen zuckte! Und er konnte genau ihr Puls an den Armen spüren: Ihr Herz raste! Sie hatte grosse Angst, dass Sasori auch an ihrem schnellen Atem bemerken konnte! Langsam öffnete sie ängstlich ihre Augen. Und sah nun direkt in die wütenden gelben Augen von Mr Dark. Sie wurden gefährlich enger, als er sie genauer betrachtete.

„Ich kann genau aus deinen Augen lesen, Mädchen!", sprach er ruhig. Doch seine Stimme war so dunkel wie eh und je! Asmira blieb wie versteinert stehen und vergass dabei komplett zu atmen! Mr Dark lachte düster und voller Schadenfreude leise auf, als er genau ihren ängstlichen Blick sehen konnte!

„Oh ja.. du hast Angst!"

Mit diesen Worten griff er plötzlich nach ihrem Hals! Langsam machte Sasori einen Schritt zurück und löste den Griff, als Mr Dark ihn dies leicht mit den Augen hindeutete. Asmira atmete nicht mehr! Ja, dieser Griff mag leicht sein und doch schnürte es ihr die komplette Luft weg! Nicht weil er sie würgte. Es war die Angst, die ihr den kompletten Atem raubte!

Mr Darks Stimme, war nur noch ein sehr gefährlich flüstern, als sein Blick immer bedrohliches wurde.

„Du hast es gewagt mich dreimal rücksichtlos anzugreifen..!" unsanft führte er sie zur Wand. Asmira liess sich einfach mitziehen, ehe er sie wütend an die Wand stiess. Asmira stolperte dagegen und fing den fall gerade noch so mit ihren Händen ab. Langsam und doch noch mit voller Angst richtete sie sich an der Wand gelehnt auf und sah zu dem bösen Magier. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr kompletter Körper zitterte! Was hatte er nun mit ihr vor? Diese Frage spuckte nur noch durch ihren Kopf und liess ihr Herz schneller schlagen! Mit geballten Fäusten stand er nur da. Seine gelben Augen wirkten in der leicht beleuchteten Zelle noch viel düsterer. Und seine Hände, die er sachte hob, schienen nun auch gefährlicher aufzuglühen!

„…jetzt aber, bin ich am Zug!"

Asmira zuckte erschrocken zusammen als dicht neben ihr ein Blitz in die Wand knallte! Es ging so schnell, dass sie ihn nicht mal sehen konnte!

War das nur ein Warnschuss? Oder wollte er nur mit ihr spielen?!

Mr Dark schwang seine Hände, vorauf hin einige Flammen plötzlich mitten in der Luft um ihn herum tanzten.

„Los… wehre dich!", brüllte er, ehe er nun beide Hände in ihre Richtung ausstreckte und das nun gewaltige Inferno genau auf sie zu schleuderte! Erschrocken hob sie reflexartig beide Hände. Sie dachte an das Wasser zurück, das sie vor kurzen entfesseln konnte! Doch das einzige was aus ihren beiden Händen kam, waren klitzekleine Staubwölkchen! Panisch sah sie zu den gewaltigen Flammen vor sich die immer näher kamen!

Schreiend warf sich Asmira auf den Boden, als die Flammen dicht über ihr hinweg fegten und an die Wand pufften! Lechzend frassen sich die Flammen über den kalten Stein.

Trotz den wenigen Sekunden, konnte sie genau die gewaltige Hitze über sich spüren! Die Flammen hinterliessen einen kleinen schwarzen Brandfleck, den man kaum in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Mit grossen Augen sah sie zur Wand.

Asmira soll sich wehren?! Ihr Herz raste nur! Jetzt wo sie die Möglichkeit bekam irgendwas zu unternehmen, wusste Asmira nicht wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte! Ihre Kräfte waren wie blockiert! Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie, dass sie weglaufen sollte!

Mr Dark lachte kurz schadenfreudig auf, ehe er wieder beide Hände hob und brüllte:

„Was ist?! Du sollst nicht ausweichen sondern dich wehren!"

Mit diesen Worten schoss er einen gewaltigen schwarzen Strahl aus seinen Händen! Erschrocken wich Asmira wieder aus, indem sie zur Seite sprang! Aber dieses Mal war es so knapp, das einige ihrer Haarspitzen angesägt wurden! Sasori nickte leicht anerkennend als er beobachtete, wie gut Asmira den gewaltigen Attacken ausweichen konnte.

„Die Reflexe sind schon mal da.."

„Reflexe?!", zischte Mr Dark als Antwort und sah leicht zu Sasori, der locker da stand und dem ganzen Schauspiel interessiert zusah.

„Scheiss auf die Reflexe!" ,knurrte Mr Dark und sah wieder zu der ängstlichen Asmira, die auf dem Boden gekauert war.

„Ich will, dass sie kämpft!" Leicht liess er die Flammen über seinen Kopf tanzen.

„Ich will, dass sie leidet!"

`Die Angst blockiert ihre Kräfte! Sie ist viel zu ungeübt damit. Was hat das Mädchen noch getan das du so eine Wut auf sie hast?', dachte sich der Junge und atmete leise aus. Mr Dark wusste genau das ihre Kräfte zu unreif dafür waren. Wie er bereits sagte wollte er nur Asmira quälen! Und dies gelang immer mehr mit grossem Erfolg! Als er abermals die Flammen auf Asmira losliess, wurde es nun sehr knapp für sie! Aber dieses Mal schien ihre Kräfte wieder da zu sein! Erschrocken bedeckte Asmira schützen ihr Gesicht mit den Armen vorauf hin sich ein kleines Schutzschild um sie bildete! Doch mit Leichtigkeit frassen sich die Flammen durch! Der gewaltige Druck durch die Kraft der Flammen warf sie zurück! Mit geschlossenen Augen knallte sie mit den Rücken an die Wand hinter sich! Asmira blieb mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden hocken und atmete stockend. Sie spürte nicht nur die Schmerzen auf ihrem Rücken durch den Aufprall, sondern nun auch die Schmerzen der Verbrennungen auf ihren beiden Armen, die sie immer noch schützend vor sich hielt. Langsam öffnet sie ihre Augen erschöpft. Der Respekt, und vor allem die Angst von Mr Dark stand ihr regelrecht im Gesicht geschrieben!

„Na bitte…! Ein kleiner Erfolg!", grinste Mr Dark finster und ging nun auf sie zu. Sasori hielt kurz die Luft an, als er beobachten konnte wie gewaltsam er wieder ihr Hals packte und sie auf die Beine zog.

„Du hast dich mir genug wiedersetzt!"

Das Mädchen kniff voller schmerzen die Augen zusammen, als es plötzlich unter Mr Darks Hand rot aufleuchtete. Sasori konnte genau sehen wie der Körper von Asmira sich voller Schmerzen verkrampfte.

`Diese stechende Schmerzen..!` dachte sich Asmira erst ohne Atem und versuchte mit voller Kraft dagegen anzukämpfen nicht los zu schreien!

„Aufhören!", keuchte sie mit verkrampfter Stimme. Doch als Antwort bekam sie nur das böse lachen von Mr Dark. Und ebenso die stechenden Schmerzen die immer gewaltiger und Stärker wurden! Nun schrie Asmira voller schmerzen los! Sie konnte es nicht länger unterdrücken!

Erbarmungslos drückte Mr Dark sie auf die Knie! Mit seinem Griff wurde nun auch die Schmerzen Stärker!

Sie versuchte seine Hand von ihrem Hals zu nehmen. Doch es war aussichtslos! Asmira schrie und bemerkte, wie ihr nun die Tränen in die Augen treten.

Sie wollte nicht zeigen, dass die Schmerzen einfach immer unerträglicher wurden! Sie wollte nicht weinen! Nicht vor ihm!

Doch es war wie ein glühend heisses Eisen, das sich mit voller Wucht in ihrer Haut brannte! Ein Dolch, der in Flammen stand und sich immer tiefer in ihr Hals bohrte! Sie konnte spüren, wie der stechende Schmerz immer stärker und unerträglicher wurde!

Die Tränen, die sie nicht mehr länger zurück halten konnte, rollten nun über ihre Wangen…

Die Schmerzensschreie von Asmira erfüllten den Raum. Sie wurden immer heftiger und länger! Allmählich konnte man ihre Schreie bis in den Gängen raus hören!

Sasori blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und beobachtete das ganze geschehen. Dabei hielt er unbemerkt die Luft an und rührte sich nicht.

Asmira lag nun schreiend und wimmernd auf dem Boden. Ohne Erbarmen drückte Mr Dark weiter seine Hand auf ihren Hals und lachte voller Schadenfreude!

Sasori wendete den Blick ab und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er bemerkte dass sein eigener Körper komplett verkrampft war und die Fäuste geballt hatte! Sein Herz raste! Ein starkes Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper…

`Dieses Gefühl…`

Schon als er klein war hatte er viele Aufträge erledigt. Und sehr viele Wesen bekämpft und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken beseitigt. Und falls er nur ein funke von Mitleid oder erbarmen zeigte wurden die ihm sofort ausgetrieben! Deswegen lernte Sasori seine kompletten Gefühle hinter Schloss und Riegel zu verschlissen! Er kannte es bisher nicht anders…

Doch jetzt schien es so, das sich eines dieser Gefühle mit einem Schlag aus den Fesseln befreien konnte und sich meldete!

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe ihm klar wurde was das für ein Gefühl war. Nein es war ein Drang! Der Drang dazwischen zu gehen! Die Hand von Mr Dark zu entfernen und so Asmiras leiden ein Ende zu setzen! Es wurde für ihn immer schwieriger einfach so stehen zu bleiben und nichts zu unternehmen!

`Aber wieso ausgerechnet bei ihr?!`, fragte sich Sasori verwirrt und zuckte kurz zusammen, als wieder ihre Schreie erklangen!

`Ich war nie ein Freund der Folter…`, beendete er seine Gedanken und atmete lautlos aus, als er bemerkte dass ihre Schreie aufhörten. Aber wieso so plötzlich? Mr Dark sah leicht auf und knurrte verärgert:

„Verdammt! Ausnahmsweise liess er sich dieses Mal nicht zeit..!"

Asmira keuchte… dabei schmerzte jeder Atemzug! Wie betäubt lag sie einfach da! Ihr kompletter Körper fühlte sich so leblos an. Mit geschlossenen Augen war sie auf dem kalten Boden und spürte nichts mehr. Ausser dem Schmerz der unwiderruflich in ihrem Hals pokte!

„Sasori!", erklang die düstere Stimme plötzlich und liess den Jungen leicht wieder wach zu rütteln. Schnell versuchte Sasori ein normales Gesicht aufzusetzen und sein verkrampften Körper zu beruhigen, indem einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne ging. Doch sein Herz pokte so stark, das er schon bereits befürchtete das Mr Dark es hören könnte! Leicht räusperte er sich.

„Meister?"

Mr Dark löste die Hand von Asmiras Hals. Langsam richtet er sich auf und sah über seine Schulter zu ihm. Seine bösen gelben Augen funkelten düster durch die Dunkelheit. Leicht versuchte Sasori seinen Blick zu erwidern.

„Raymesis ist zurückgekehrt und wartet im Archiv auf mich! Geh, und sag ihm das es noch eine Weile dauern kann..!"

Sasori nickte leicht und drehte sich sofort zu der Türe um. Er wollte so schnell es geht von hier verschwinden bevor Mr Dark doch noch etwas bemerken könnte! Schnell trat er zu der Türe und legte seine Hand auf das dunkle Holz. Doch bevor er die Formel sprechen konnte wurde er von Mr Dark abgehalten.

„Und Sasori..!"

Der Junge presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss sachte die Augen. Hatte der dunkle Magier doch was bemerkt? Immer noch mit pokenden Herzen öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah leicht über seine Schulter. Dabei versuchte er möglichst ruhig zu wirken. Mr Darks Augen wurden zu schlitzen als er sprach.

„Wag es nicht in der Zwischenzeit zu verschwinden..!"

Sasori bemerkte wie ein Gefühl der Erleichterung seinen Körper durchströmte. Nun lächelte er frech.

„Keine sorge Meister! Ich hab schliesslich noch was zu berichten oder nicht?"

Nun wendete er sich wieder der Türe zu und sprach die Formel, die das Siegel kurz zeitig löste.

„Ich werde Reymesis in Kenntnis setzen und auf euch warten…"

Ohne noch auf die Antwort seines Meisters zu warten schlüpfte er durch die Tür und zog das schwere Holz hinter sich zu. Das Siegel leuchtete ihm Innere der Zelle wieder auf sobald die Türe ins Schloss fiel.

Langsam atmete Sasori seinen kompletten Krampf aus. Er wollte nur von hier verschwinden! Weg, bevor er wieder die Schmerzensschreie von ihr hören konnte! Schnell setzte er sich in Bewegung, wobei sein Umhang leicht auf flatterte. Beinahe fluchtartig bog er in den nächsten Gang ab und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Archiv, das sich weiter oben in diesem Labyrinth befand.

Allmählich kannte Sasori die Gänge. Dieses Versteck hatte Mr Dark schon eine Weile. Der einzige Nachteil waren die Knaaren. Sie waren nicht nur starrköpfig, sondern irgendwie auch komplett dämlich wie Sasori sehr oft feststellen musste.

Hastig stieg er die ersten Stufen hoch und versuchte die Schmerzensschreie zu ignorieren, die er doch wieder leicht durch die Gänge wahrnehmen konnte!

Mit Herzklopfen ging er schneller- Er rannte nun förmlich! Er wollte sie nicht hören! Er wollte diese Gefühle nicht spüren! Doch immer noch fühlte er diesen Drang sich umzudrehen und ihr zur Hilfe zu eilen!

„Verdammt nochmal!", knurrte er über sich selbst ärgernd und bog hastig in einen weiteren Gang ab! Sasori konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären wieso seine Gefühle so durcheinander waren!

Nach wenigen Minuten war er nun weiter oben in dem Labyrinth angelangt. Auch die Schreie von ihr konnte er nicht mehr hören. Erleichtert atmete er keuchend aus. Er hörte auf zu rennen und hielt kurz an. Sein Herz beruhigte sich langsam während ebenso sein Atem wieder langsamer wurde. Dabei blickte er nachdenklich zu Boden.

`Asmira…das Kind des Protoon. Eine Legende, die eigentlich noch nicht sein sollte.`

Dass ausgerechnet ein Mädchen das Kind des Protoon sein sollte findet er äusserst interessant. Dazu noch ein Mensch, wie er selber es war. Sasori erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Sirius ihm erzählte dass er zuerst dachte, er sei das Kind des Protoon. Über diese Tatsache musste er kurz lächeln.

„Das wäre eindeutig zu viel des Guten gewesen…", brummte er zu sich selbst und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief aus. Die Vergangenheit wollte er nicht wieder aufwühlen. Mit nun sicheren Schritten ging er den Gang entlang. Das Archiv war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Die Flammen der Fackeln tauchten den Gang in ein sachtes Licht. Das einzige was man hören konnte, war das Prasseln der fackeln, und die sachten Schritte von Sasori.

Doch der Assassine vernahm noch ein anderes Geräusch. Sachte hob er den Blick und erkannte nicht weit vor sich einige Knaaren, die sich locker unterhielten.

`Die haben mir gerade noch gefehlt`, dachte sich Sasori als er bemerkte, wie ein Knaare zu ihm rüber sah. Trotzdem wurden seine Schritte nicht langsamer. Im Gegenteil: Sasori hatte keine Angst von ihnen. Für die Knaaren hatte er mehr ein müdes Lächeln übrig.

„Oh, wenn haben wir denn da?", raunte der eine von ihnen und stupste die anderen beiden an, als diese den Menschen anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Beide knurrten leicht und verschränkten die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Sasori hingegen blieb ruhig und schmunzelte leicht unter dem Kragen seines Umhanges. Als er nun genau vor ihnen stand sah er leicht hoch. Denn alle drei versperrten seinen Weg und bauten sich protzig vor ihm auf.

„Was suchst du denn hier Mensch?!", sprach der erste in einem herablassenden Ton. Dabei blickte er Sasori so niederträchtig an, als ob er eine kleine Mistfliege wäre, die er mit Leichtigkeit zerdrücken konnte!

`Das ist wirklich das letzte, was ich jetzt noch gebrauchen kann..!`, dachte sich Sasori mit einem leichten Seufzer und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Das geht dich wohl kaum was an `Knarre`."

Bewusst, sprach er das Wort Knarre in einem sehr herablassenden Ton aus. Für sie war dies eine grosse Beleidigung! Alle drei brummten gefährlich und warfen Sasori einen mörderischen Blick zu!

Aber Sasori störte dies nicht. Er musste sogar leicht darüber Lächeln, wie leicht sie sich aus der Ruhe ringen liessen! Doch durch den hohen Kragen seines Umhanges konnten sie dies nicht sehen. Mehr durch seine katzengrünen Augen die sie furchtlos ansahen! Der fordere ging einen Schritt auf ihm zu und brüllte nun vollkommen verärgert los!

„Pass auf kleiner, sonst…!"

„Was?! Was wollt ihr schon machen?", sprach Sasori ruhig dem Knaaren ins Wort und sah furchtlos zu ihm hoch. Alle drei gaben darauf keine Antwort. Sasori bemerkte zu seinem Vergnügen sogar, das die hinteren beiden leicht unsicher zu Boden sahen. Der fordere hingegen, wurde immer verkrampfter und wütender.

`Typisch. Grosse Fresse haben, aber dahinter steckt wieder mal nichts! `, dachte der Junge sich und atmet kurz aus. Leicht hob er kommentierend und doch immer noch ruhig, seine rechte Hand.

„ Also erspart uns das Ganze und lasst mich einfach durch! Ich hab wirklich keine Zeit für eure dämlichen Spielchen!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen?! Die verdammter kleiner, niederträchtiger…!"

Plötzlich sprang die Fackel, die dicht neben ihnen an der Wand loderte, über! Die funken der Flammen lechzten sich leicht zu den Knarren hinunter, die nun schnell erschrocken zur Seite weichten! Leicht wurde der erste von ihnen an der Wange verbrannt. Fluchend legte er seine Hand verwirrt auf die verbrannte Stelle und sah zu der Fackel hoch, dessen Flamme nun wieder ruhig weiter loderte.

Wie, als ob eben nichts geschehen wäre ging Sasori weiter. Denn nun stand niemand mehr in seinem Weg. Alle drei Knaaren sahen ihm wütend hinterher. Es machte sie wahnsinnig wie gelassen dieser Mensch blieb!

„Du!", zischte der mit der verbrannten Wange und deutete auf Sasori drohend.

„Das warst du! Gib es zu!"

Sasori hielt an und sah leicht über seine Schulter zu ihnen zurück. Dabei lächelte er breit und frech.

„Eher der Wind, der durch die Gänge ging. Aber durch eure…wie soll ich es am besten nennen?"

Leicht sah er mit gespielter Nachdenklichkeit in Luft, ehe er wieder mit seinen katzengrünen Augen zu ihnen sah.

„Hm, sagen wir mal… `Muskel Masse`, konntet ihr den zarten Zug wohl eher kaum spüren."

Ohne noch auf eine Antwort von ihnen zu warten sah Sasori wieder nach vorne und ging weiter. Dabei lächelte er frech unter dem Kragen. Natürlich war dies mit den Flammen sein Werk! Aber das wollte er nicht den Knarren auf die Nasen binden!

Wütend sahen alle drei ihn hinterher und Knurrten. Der eine legte den mit der verbannten Wange, seine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Lass es sein! Den knöpfen wir uns später vor!"

Im Archiv lehnte sich Raymesis gelangweilt an einer Säule und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Der Meister liess sich dieses Mal wirklich Zeit. Vom weissen Turm war er zurück. Er konnte seine Anwesenheit in diesen unterirdischen Gängen spüren.

Plötzlich vernahm er das sachte knarzen der gewaltigen Türe, die aufgeschoben wurde. Sofort stellte er sich aufrecht hin und sah erwartungsvoll in die Richtung. Doch niemals hätte er gerechnet, dass ER eintreten würde! Mit nun sichtlich schlecht gelaunter Miene atmete er aus und musterte den Menschen argwöhnisch.

„Was zum Teufel machst DU den hier?!"

Sasori schob mit einem aufgesetzten lächeln die Türe zu und sah zu ihm herüber.

„Ja, auch ich freue mich so richtig dich zu sehen Raymesis!"

Dabei konnte selbst Raymesis den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme nicht überhören. Er und Sasori waren niemals Freunde…!

Wie Mr Dark hasste das Wesen Menschen! Auch wenn sie auf derselben Seite waren, gab es mehr Geplänkel als freundliche Worte untereinander. Trotzdem fand Raymesis diese Streitereien mit ihm eine erfrischende Abwechslung vom Alltag! Der Junge schritt nun sachte zu ihm rüber. Dabei war sein Blick äusserst ernst.

„Bevor du irgendwelche Fragen stellst: Der Meister ist momentan beschäftigt. Und ausserdem.."

Sasori deutet mit dem Daumen auf sich selbst und blieb vor Raymesis stehen. Sein Blick war sehr gefährlich.

„…musst du dich hinten anstellen! Denn ich war zuerst hier!"

„Pah! Das werden wir ganz schön dem Meister überlassen welcher Bericht ihm mehr interessieren wird! Und vor allem was macht er überhaupt?!"

Sasori grinste auf einmal und verschränkte die arme vor seiner Brust.

„Ach.. das weisst du noch gar nicht? Also… diese Tatsache wundert mich jetzt wirklich!"

Raymesis konnte genau die Stiche und den Spott aus seiner Stimme hören! Dafür wollte er ihm am liebsten einen kräftigen Schlag verpassen! Doch leider kannte er seine Kräfte! Niemals würde er zugeben dass er grossen Respekt von Sasoris Kräften hatte. Und deswegen, hielt er sich erstmal zurück. Wütend funkelte er Sasori an der locker vor ihm stand und anscheinend breit Grinste. Dadurch, dass sein Mund bedeckt war, konnte er diese freche Handlung nur von seinen Augen ablesen!

„ Halt dich zurück, du verfluchter Mensch!", raunte er gefährlich. „Und beantworte meine Frage!"

Sasori stellte leicht den Kopf schräg und atmete dabei tief aus. Auch sein Lächeln war vorerst wieder weg. Eigentlich hatte Sasori keine Laune mit Raymesis Wortgefechte auszuüben. Aber dies wollte er nicht gross zeigen.

„Der Meister ist bei Asmira."

Kaum verliessen die Worte seinen Mund, bereute er seine Aussage und biss sich auf die Zunge! Er konnte genau sehen wie verdutzt jetzt Raymesis war der ihn nur überrascht anblickte.

„Asmira?"

Sasori versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und grinste wider breit.

„So, dann weist du es also wirklich nicht?"

Raymesis schüttelte nur ernst den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Sein Blick wurde immer misstrauischer.

„Nein, ich weiss ganz genau, wer das Kind des Protoon ist! Aber wieso nennst du sie bei ihren richtigen Namen?!"

Jetzt war es vorerst Sasori der nicht mehr wusste, was er sagen sollte. Schnell versuchte er sich eine passende Antwort zu überlegen und dabei ruhig zu bleiben.

„Nun, so heisst sie doch oder nicht?"

Das Zögern von ihm bemerkte Raymesis woraufhin sich ein kleines, und doch sehr böses Lächeln über seine Lippen schlich.

„Sie an…! Das Menschlein hat also seine Gefühle wieder entdeckt?!"

„Was?", meinte Sasori nur verärgert und sah nun wütend zu ihm. Doch dieser blieb ganz ruhig und hatte immer noch sein fieses Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Was schwafelst du da schon wieder?!", sprach Sasori gefährlich, als vorerst keine Antwort von dem Wesen kam. Raymesis lachte leise und legte sich die Hand unter das Kinn. Dabei sah er mit den Augen zur Decke hoch.

„Soso… ich verstehe… wirklich sehr interessant."

Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu Sasori. Sie waren hinterhältig und sehr spöttisch.

„Das kleine, einsame Menschlein hat ein anderes Menschlein erblickt und jetzt, scheint es so, dass das Menschlein eine kleine Sympathie entwickelt hat?" Dabei zog Raymesis eine kleine Schnute und stellte seine Stimme leicht höher. Sasori ballt verärgert die Fäuste und sah das Wesen genervt an.

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe und nenn mich nicht Menschlein! Nicht, das du schon genug Müll redest…!"

Furchtlos ging er Raymesis einen Schritt näher und schwang kommentierend die Hand

„…aber DAS ist nun wirklich lächerlich!"

Raymesis liess sein verrücktes Lachen erklingen. Unbeeindruckt davon, funkelte Sasori das Wesen immer noch wütend an. Dabei kam ihm eine Idee, wie er diesen Verdacht schnell abschütteln könnte.

„Ich nenn dich ja auch beim Namen.. aber das ich gleich Sympathie bei dir verspüre…"

Nun mit einem frechen lächeln stiess er leicht Raymesis an der Schulter an.

„Keine Chance!"

Schlagartig verklang sein lachen. Die Tatsache, dass Sasori ihn angestossen hatte, liess Raymesis beinahe die Fassung verlieren! Mit nun einem drohenden Blick sah er zu dem Jungen, dessen Blick immer noch sehr frech und trotzend war. Leicht hob er beide Hände entrüstet.

„ Aber ok, wenn du denkst das Namen gleich Sympathie versprühen… nenn ich dich lieber ab jetzt Lila-blaues Ungetüm."

Kurz machte Sasori eine Pause, um zu sehen, wie Raymesis darauf reagierte. Wie er es sich schon dachte, brachte es das Wesen zum rasen! Und schon schaffte er es Raymesis verdacht in Rauch aufzulösen!

Sachte drehte Sasori ihm den Rücken zu und sah leicht über seine Schulter. Den wunden Punkt kannte er genau von Raymesis. Bewusst, machte er seine Stimme ernster. Ebenso sein Blick wurde richtig lauernder.

„Oder nein… noch besser: Billiger Abklatsch eines Helden?"

„Ok, DAS REICHT!", schrie Reymesis schrill und griff sofort an! Doch dies sah Sasori bereits voraus! Geschickt und ohne grosse Mühe, machte er einen Schritt zur Seite, und wich so mit Leichtigkeit der Attacke von Raymesis aus. Wütend wendete er sich sofort um und keuchte voller Hass! Sasori blieb locker stehen. Er legte sich sogar nun leicht die linke Hand auf seiner Hüfte und stellte den Kopf mit gespielter Entrüstung, schräg.

„ Was ist? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

Raymesis zischte wütend auf und deutet drohend mit dem Finger auf ihm.

„Eines Tages, werde ich dich töten! Hast du verstanden?! Ich werde dich Töten, du unbedeutender Mensch!"

Unbeeindruckt davon lachte Sasori kurz auf. Wie viele Male hatte er ihm schon dies an Kopf geworfen?! Auch wenn es wahr sein sollte, konnte Sasori nur darüber Lächeln. Es war für ihn gar nichts neues, das gewisse „mitgenossen" Sasori umbringen wollten. Doch er lernte, damit zu leben. Das er seit seiner Geburt unerwünscht war, war für Sasori Alltag.

Aber all die Beleidigungen prallten nicht komplett an ihm ab. Er liess sich von Mr Dark beleidigen… aber nicht von Knaaren, und schon gar nicht von Raymesis! Locker schüttelte er den Kopf und sah mit voller Selbstsicherheit zu Raymesis. Frech und ohne Furcht sagte er ihm direkt ins Gesicht:

„Lieber ein unbedeutender Mensch, als eine billige Kopie, die niemals an das Originale ran kommen wird!"

„DAS nimmst du sofort zurück!", brüllte Raymesis und machte eine schritt auf Sasori zu. Er wollte wieder angreifen, doch eine dunkle Stimme unterbrach die beiden Streithähne!

„RUHE! Und zwar alle beide!"

Sofort sahen beide zu der Türe, wo Mr Dark stand. Anscheinend beobachtete er das ganze geschieht schon eine Weile. Schnell stellten sich beide aufrecht hin und vergassen sofort den Streit. Raymesis brummte leicht verärgert. Wie gerne, hätte er Sasori eine schlimme Wunde verpasst! Auch wenn dies niemals ihm gelingen würde, war der Gedanke daran aber sehr befriedigend! Trotz allem waren beide auf der derselben Seite. Also konnte er Sasori solange nichts antuen!

`Zu schade…!`, dachte er sich und atmete kurz aus, ehe er zu Mr Dark mit vollsten Respekt aufsah.

„Meister."

Mr Dark schritt zu ihnen herüber. Seine Augen waren gefährlicher denn je.

„Ihr beiden Hohlköpfe habt wohl nichts Besseres zu tun, als euch die Köpfe einzuschlagen, was?!"

Beide sagten nichts. Sasori senkte sofort seinen Blick, als er mit seinen Gelben Augen zu ihm sah. Da Mr Dark immer behauptete, trotz in seinen katzengrünen Augen zu sehen, senkte er immer Automatisch seinen Blick zu Boden. Nach all den Jahren unter den Diensten von seinem Meister, konnte nicht verstehen, was Mr Dark sah. Und da Sasori nicht wieder eine schlimme Verbrennung bekommen wollte, senkte er lieber erstmals seine Augen.

Raymesis verbeugte sich leicht und sprach ergebenst:

„Es tut uns leid Meister. Wir warteten geduldig auf euch."

„Und das eben war reiner Zeitvertreib oder was?!", zischte der dunkle Magier schlecht gelaunt. Als vorerst keine Antwort von den beiden kam, drehte er ihnen den Rücken zu und Schritt zu den Bücherregalen, die sich an den Wänden des Raumes befanden. Gefüllt mit Pergamentenen und dunklen Büchern, reihten sich die Regalen im kompletten Raum. All die Geschichten und wissenswertes über das komplette Land der Träume standen in den Büchern und pergamenten niedergeschrieben.

`Wieso ist er noch so… wütend?` fragte sich Sasori und sah leicht zu ihm herüber. Da er ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte, konnte er sich nun Trauen ihn anzusehen. Erst jetzt konnte Sasori erkennen, das sein Meister sehr mitgenommen aussah! Sein nachtblauer Umhang war zerfetzt. Ausserdem fehlte einer der Kugeln an seinem Hut, die bei seinem Gang immer leicht hin und her schwankten.

Sasori dachte, nachdem der dunkle Magier das Kind des Protoon regelrecht gefoltert hatte, seine Laune um einiges besser wäre! Doch sie war immer noch gleich: Voller Wut und Ungeduld!

Da war Sasori etwas erleichtert, dass er gute Nachrichten für seinen Meister mitbrachte. Was Raymesis anging, war der Junge gespannt, was er zu berichten hatte. Das Wesen räusperte sich kurz nach der langen Pause.

„Nun, ja.. also"

„Erspar mir dein gestammelt! Sag mir lieber, wie es bei Xaviere lief?!"

Fiel die ungeduldige Stimme von Mr Dark Raymesis ins Wort! Beinahe drohend drehte er sich zu den beiden wieder um. Dabei flatterte leicht sein zerfetzter Umhang. Erwartungsvoll sah Mr Dark zu Raymesis.

`Also will er zuerst Raymesis Nachricht hören? `, dachte sich Sasori und atmete leise aus. Sein Herr und Meister Sirius, muss sich also doch noch eine Weile gedulden müssen!

Aber ja, auch er war neugierig zu hören, wie es bei Drachenelfe lief. Soweit Sasori von Sirius erfuhr, wollten sie Rayman einfangen. Raymesis räusperte sich wieder und sah leicht zu Boden.

„Nun Meister… es dauert wirklich lange, bis Xaviere in ihrem Versteck wieder auftauchte und…na ja..."

Mr Dark verschränkte die Arme. Sein Blick wurde nun gefährlicher.

„Ja..?"

Raymesis sah zu seinen Händen runter und fing nervös an mit ihnen rumzuspielen.

`Also keine gute Nachrichten? `, dachte sich Sasori und presste die Lippen zusammen. Langsam, und doch mit bedachten Worten, fing Raymesis an zu Berichten, was sich alles im Land des speienden Drachens zugetragen hat. Als er schliesslich zu dem Punkt kam, das Rayman Xaviere beim ersten Versuch entkommen konnte, spürte Sasori wie immer mehr die Luft um sie dicker wurde! Vorsichtig sah er von Raymesis zu seinem Mr Dark rüber.

Oh ja, sein blick war mörderisch! Auf einmal konnte man genau erkennen, dass er was sagen, oder gar tun wollte! Doch Raymesis fuhr sofort fort und hob beide Hände abwehrend.

„Aaaber, so wie es scheint, hat sie ihn dann nochmals aufgespürt! Und na ja…Rayman hat … irgendwie… neue… Fähigkeiten erhalten…?"

Stille. Erstaunt sah Sasori zu Raymesis. Und nun sah er auf alles gefasst zu Mr Dark. Auch Raymesis schien sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Dass Mr Dark, all die Zeit nichts sagte, machte ihm nur umso mehr Angst! Ihm wäre es lieber das er rumtoben würde! Doch er Blieb still, dass meistens gar nichts Gutes zu bedeuteten hatte.

Nein, es bedeutete nur dass sein Wutausbruch sehr schlimm sein wird!`, dachte sich Sasori und schluckte trocken, als Mr Dark immer noch nichts erwiderte!

„M-meister?", traute sich Raymesis nochmals zu melden, als sich nun wirklich nichts mehr zu rühren schien. Mr Dark blieb wie ein Felsen einfach ungerührt stehen! Sein Blick war das einzige was sich auf einmal veränderte. Plötzlich hörten beide ein leises Lachen unter seinem Hut hervorklingen. Verwirrt sahen sie zu ihm. Denn beide erwarteten einen gewaltigen Wutausbruch! Doch Mr Dark tat genau das unerwartete: Er lachte bösartig!

„So, so, so! Eine neue Fähigkeit?!"

Total verwirrt über seine Reaktion nickte Raymesis und kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf.

„ähm… ja?"

Mr Dark löste seine verschränkte Arme, und lachte leise weiter. Sachte, schritt er auf seine beiden Untertanen zu. Sasori bemerkte wie sich sein eigener Körper komplett anspannte und dabei trocken schluckte.

„Wie ich es erwartet hatte! Aber das Xaviere versagt hat…"

Er blieb vor Raymesis stehen, der immer mehr nicht wusste wie er nun reagieren sollte. Die noch normale Stimme von Mr Dark, wurde nun immer düsterer!

„…ist eine Tatsache, die ich nicht übersehen kann!"

Und da war nun die erwartete Reaktion! Sein blick wurde auf einem Schlag so mörderisch, das Raymesis sich sofort wegbeamen wollte!

„RAYMAN KONNTE ALSO ENTKOMMEN?!", brüllte er auf und aus seinen Händen kam nun ein gewaltiges Inferno! Erschrocken wich Sasori leicht zurück. Auch Raymesis zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich dicht vor ihm die Flammen ausbreiteten! Mr Dark brüllte voller Wut auf und deutet auf Raymesis.

„Beantworte meine Frage! Konnte Rayman entkommen?!"

Reymesis wich immer mehr zurück mit abwehrenden Händen. Sasori wusste was nun folgte, und stellte sich sofort hinter einer Säule.

„J-ja?", piepste Raymesis. Mr Dark schloss wutentbrannt seine Augen und hob beide Hände! Sasori stand hinter der Säule und drückte sich an diese, als er genau den Knall hören und die Hitze der Flammen um sich spüren konnte! Als sich nach wenigen Sekunden die Flammen zurückzogen, sah er vorsichtig von der Säule hervor. Mr Dark stand mitten im Raum und atmete voller Wut! Raymesis lag ein wenig abseits von ihm und war total schwarz. Dabei hustet er kleinen Rauchwölkchen. Langsam sah sich Sasori mit seinen Augen erschrocken um. Die Regale, die einst das grosse Wissen enthielten, standen nun in Flammen! Das Holz lag verbrannt auf dem Boden. Einige Flammen frassen sich noch an den alten Pergamenten und Seiten der Bücher satt.

Langsam trat Sasori von der Säule hervor und blickte wieder vorsichtig zu Mr Dark. Der auf einmal seinen Kopf wendete und nun genau zu ihm starrte! Abrupt hielt Sasori in seiner Bewegung inne und wagte es nicht, einen weiteren Muskel zu bewegen.

„ähm..", brachte er noch über die Lippen, ehe er Sicherheit halber die restlichen Worte runter Schluckte. Mr Dark stampfte nun wütend auf ihm zu.

„Und nun bist du dran! Ich hoffe für dich dass du gute Nachrichten hast!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sasoris Tale:**

Viele können sich nicht an ihrer Kindheit erinnern. Und viele hatten das Gefühl, das ihr Leben langweilig und wohlbehütet war.

Doch meine Vergangenheit…mein Leben, war alles andere als wohlbehütet und langweilig.

Das erste, an was ich mich erinnern kann…war der rötliche Schein in der Dunkelheit. Schneeflocken die auf mich nieder rieselten.

Ich war alleine. Und es war sehr kalt…!

Meister Sirius… nun, so nenn ich den Schneegeist der mich aufnahm, fand mich damals vor Siebzehn ein halb Jahren im Schnee. So viel er mir verriet, fand er mich etwas abseits von meinem Dorf das in Flammen stand. Anscheinend sollte es von Kleinlingen angegriffen worden sein, da die Dorfbewohner sie hintergingen. Ob das die Wahrheit ist, weiss ich bis heute nicht…

Sehr oft kriegte ich von ihm zu hören, das ich dankbar sein sollte, das er mich aufnahm. Denn damals, wollte Mr Dark mich in Flammen setzen, als mein Meister mich mitten im Schnee fand. Doch anscheinend konnte er ihn überzeugen.

Immer wieder, betont Meister Sirius, dass ich nur wegen meinen Fähigkeiten noch am Leben sei. Er dachte sogar erst, dass ich das Kind des Protoon sei. Denn sonst hätte er mich einfach liegen lassen. Genauso wie meine Eltern, die mich einfach so… liegen liessen. Sirius meinte, dass sie mich bei ihrem Fluchtversuch verloren. Bis heute, weiss ich nicht, ob dies die volle Wahrheit sein sollte, was meine Eltern angeht… aber es war das einzige was sehr gut möglich sein könnte.

Ausser den Alpträumen und einer Narbe auf meiner rechten Hand, kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, was wirklich damals geschehen war. Also glaubte ich meinem Meister…

Nachdem Sirius mich aufnahm fing bereits meine Ausbildung an. Na ja, wie es irgendwie mit einem sechs Monaten alten Baby ging. Diese Zeit, ist die einzige Lücke in meinem Leben, wo ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Ich denke mal dass er mich aufzog. Sirius warf mir sehr oft an den Kopf, dass ich ein schwieriges Baby war. Denn anscheinend kamen da bereits meine Fähigkeiten zum Vorschein. So wie ich meinen Meister kenne, hatte er bestimmt keine Geduld mit mir… Aber ok, ich schweife ab.

Ich war gerade mal zwei. Witzig, wie gut ich mich daran erinnern kann! Mein Meister zeigte mir schon damals, wie leicht es war, Dinge zu bewegen. Doch oft, ging dies natürlich schief.

Ich erinnere mich noch gut an dieses Ereignis mit der Kerzenflamme. Meister Sirius zwang mich, meine noch nicht ausgereiften Fähigkeiten an einer Kerzenflamme auszuprobieren. Er Verlangte von mir, sie in der Luft zu bewegen. Es war nicht schwierig für mich das Feuer zu beeinflussen… aber dafür war es schwierig sie unter Kontrolle zu halten! Die Flamme wollte mir nicht mehr gehorchen, und so setzte ich aus Versehen das Gewand meines Meisters in Brant! Er wurde da so wütend! Ich weiss nicht was Sirius von einem zwei Jahre altem Kind grosses erwartet hatte. Aber er lernte mir schon damals mir keine Fehler mehr zu erlauben, indem er mich schlug! Und glaub mir, das geschah wirklich sehr oft! So lernte ich jegliche Fehler zu vermeiden… Mit vier hatte ich durch das intensive Training all meine Fähigkeiten bereits im Griff:

-Heiler Fähigkeit

-Unsichtbarkeit

-Telekinese

-Blaumagie

Nun.. die Blaumagie. Eine Fähigkeit, die anscheinend sehr selten wurde. Also… so lass ich es jedenfalls in vielen Büchern. Und auch mein Meister sagte dies oft. Deswegen war es besonders schwierig für ihn mir zu lernen, dies unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Aber ja, auch dies meisterte ich.

Blaumagie? Was es ist? Nun, wie soll ich das am besten beschreiben? Die Blau Magi… sie enthält die Fähigkeiten, die ich bereits erwähnte. Nur das ich an jede Materie und jedem Atom Telechinese anwenden kann. Einfach an alles!

Die Blaumagie kann ich in meiner Hand zu einem Energieball bündeln. Mit diesem Energieball kann ich jeden verletzten, der mir in die Quere kommt. Ausserdem kann ich aus allem die Magie und Energie entziehen. Ich selber besitze sie dann nicht. Es wird nur wie… „neutralisiert".

Laut den Büchern, soll dies… eine wirklich seltene Gabe sein, die vor Jahrhunderten nur einige Mönche im Griff hatten…Aber genug davon!

Wie du dir bestimmt denken kannst, kennt Sirius einige Bösewichte. Ihm war es nicht genug, dass ich „nur" meine Fähigkeiten in Griff bekam. Nein.. ich glaube, sein wirkliches Ziel war es, eine Art Assassine aus mir zu machen oder sowas ähnliches.

Tja.. sein Plan ging irgendwie auf. Ich erledige Aufträge, die nicht jeder machen kann. Mir ist ganz sicher klar, dass mein Meister mich nur aufnahm, damit ich am Ende all seine Aufträge erledigen konnte. Aber ok, ich schweife wieder ab.

Jedenfalls kaum hatte ich meine Fähigkeiten in Griff, brachte mich mein Meister nun in ein komplett anderes Land. Ich war es gewohnt in einer warmen Höhle zu leben, die von Eis und Schnee umgeben war. Doch das Land des speienden Drachens, hatte nichts davon. Es war eher das Krasse Gegenteil: Egal ob drinnen oder draussen, es war warm und schwül!

Nun ja, jedenfalls begann meine Lehre bei der Drachenelfe Xaviere. Dies willigte sie aber auch nur ein, weil sie meinem Meister noch was schuldig war.

Bis zu meinem achten Lebensjahr lernte ich die Kunst des Kung fu von einem untergebenen von ihr. Ich nannte in „Shifu". Mein Lehrer war damals der einzige, der mir sowas wie Nettigkeit zeigte. Doch trotzdem war die Zeit dort… besonders schwierig und hart für mich. Xaviere konnte Menschen nicht ausstehen. Am allerwenigsten kleine Kinder. Deswegen schlug sie mich sehr oft und zeigte kein Verständnis.

Gott, ich erinnere mich noch ganz genau, wie ich Tag und Nacht an all den verschiedenen Techniken feilte. Meine Hände und Füsse schmerzten… und bluteten. Oft verlor ich mein Bewusstsein, weil sie mir keine Pause gönnte…

Neben diesem intensiven Training lernte ich nebenbei allgemeine Dinge aus Büchern. Zaubertränke, so wie die komplette Geschichte des Landes und Legenden, konnte ich mittlerweile im Schlaf! Trotz der hohe Auslastung, hatte ich mein Interesse behalten, alles zu lernen, was man mir auf bürgte. Selbst wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte… ich war schon immer sehr wissbegierig.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wusste ich nichts von Mr Dark.

Als ich zehn war, erledigte ich schon viele Aufträge für meinen Meister. Die ersten Aufträge, waren auch wieder nur Prozesse zu meiner Ausbildung. Das Ziel meines Meisters war es ja, aus mir einen Assassinen zu machen… einer ohne Gefühle.

Oft stellte er mich auf die Probe, indem er mich Dinge tun liess, die ich nicht tun wollte…

Ich sah Sachen, die nicht jeder sehen konnte…

Erlebte Dinge, die jeden zerbrochen hätte…

Aber ich hielt durch… und so lernte ich, meine Gefühle zu vergessen. Die Kleinlinge im Gebirge, kannten mich schon damals, als den „Schatten des Schnees". Komischer Name, aber hey, Kleinlinge lassen sich immer solche Dinge einfallen, oder?

Ok, zurück zu Mr Dark. Er war auch übrigens derjenige, der die Vermutung verneinte, dass ich das Kind des Protoon sei. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich sehr froh darüber. Ich will und wollte es niemals sein.

Zurück zum Text: Als ich all die Dinge gelernt und bestanden hatte, wollte Mr Dark wisse was ich alles konnte und wie ich mich entwickelt hatte.

„Deine Augen..!", war das erste, was er sagte, als er mich erblickte. Er raunte wütend, wie ich es wagen kann ihn so anzusehen! So trotzend. Ich weiss bis heute nicht, wieso er immer wieder dies in meinen Augen sieht…

Mann… ich werde niemals diesen Augenblick vergessen, als er mich Angriff und mir eine tiefe Wunde auf meinen Rücken verpasste! Und gleich danach drückte er mich an die Wand und wollte gewaltsam meine Fähigkeiten erkunden. Natürlich wehrte ich mich zuerst! Doch dies war ein Fehler. Ich wusste es nicht besser. Und ich lernte sehr schnell daraus Mr Dark nie wieder so zu provozieren!

Ich verrate dir nur so viel: Es war schmerzhaft. Und mehr will ich dazu nicht sagen…

Danach aber, machte ich auch Aufträge für Mr Dark. Er ist auch mein Meister. Auch, wenn er mich niemals akzeptieren will, weiss er doch, dass er mich braucht. In all den Jahren, hielt sich Mr Dark in Hintergrund auf. Manche, nein alle dachten, dass er Tod wäre. Doch sie irrten sich!

So komme ich zum heutigen Tag. Jahre, nach all den Aufträgen und Dingen, die ich tun musste.

Ich habe Dinge getan…

Ich habe Dinge gesehen, die viel niemals sehen wollen.

Dinge erledigt, wo mir schliesslich den Ruf des „Schatten des Schnees", gerecht wird.

Ich bin achtzehn. Und nun stehe ich hier, wenig Meter von Mr Dark entfernt, der mich mit voller Wut anstarrt. Eben, explodierte er förmlich, als er von Raymesis hörte, das Rayman, der grosse Held, entkommen konnte. Wieso wundert mich dies nicht? Ich habe schon vieles von ihm gehört und auch gesehen. Und es war mir klar, dass es nicht einfach sein wird Rayman einzufangen. Und Mr Dark wusste dies auch. Auch wenn der Plan so lückenlos war hat er es doch geschafft einen Ausweg zu finden!

Und jetzt stehe ich dem dunklen Meister gegenüber, der mich wütend anfunkelt! Ja, nur noch eine Hand breit war er von mir entfernt! Ich versuche ruhig zu bleiben. Den im Gegensatz zu Raymesis hatte ich eine gute Nachricht...

 **Tales end**

Sasori, sah leicht mit den Augen zur Seite. Dabei versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben. Denn Mr Dark, stand nun genau vor ihm. Er konnte genau seinen Atem hören, der alles andere als ruhig war! Sasori`s Körper war angespannt. Er hatte leicht nervös seine Hände geballt. Ja, er hatte grossen Respekt von Mr Dark. Vor allem wenn er so wütend wie jetzt war. Langsam öffnete Sasori seinen Mund und liess seine beruhigende Stimme erklingen.

„Meister... der Zauber hat funktioniert."

Der Junge bemerkte, das Mr Darks Atem ruhiger wurde. Langsam und mit bedachten Worten fuhr er fort.

„Meister Sirius hatte die Gefangenen in einem Raum versammelt und…"

„Wenn du mir Bericht erstattest, solltest du mich gefälligst ansehen!", unterbrach die düstere Stimme Sasori. Mr Dark war nun ganz ruhig. Auf einmal war er nun… sehr ruhig!

Sasoris Atem stockte kurz. Er wollte alles ausser dies tun! Er wusste, dass seine Augen Mr Dark nicht gefallen würden. Aber wenn ihm befohlen wurde Mr Dark anzusehen… welche Wahl hatte er da? Langsam und mit äusserster vorsichtig sah er mit seinen Katzengrünen Augen in Mr Darks Gesicht. In der Hoffnung, dass er nicht das sieht was er behauptet immer wieder in seinen Augen zu sehen. Die boshaften gelben Augen von Mr Dark, stachen förmlich in seine!

„Fahr fort"

Nun bemerkte Sasori wie sein Herz anfing gegen seine Brust zu klopfen. Er war sehr froh, dass er den Respekt, den er eigentlich von Mr Dark hatte, sehr gut verbergen konnte.

Sachte schluckte er trocken ehe er langsam mit dem Bericht fort fuhr. Seine Stimme war fest und klar.

„…Und er wendete den Zauber mit einer von Polokus Maske an. Alle, die sich in dem Raum befanden haben nun die Seite gewechselt."

Mr Dark brummte leicht und nickte dann doch schliesslich zufrieden.

„Wenigstens eine Sache, die funktioniert hat!"

Immer noch sah Sasori in seine kalten Augen. Er wagte es nicht wegzusehen. Erst wenn sein Meister ihm die Erlaubnis gab, durfte er seinen Blick zuerst abwenden. Die gelben boshaften Augen von Mr Dark wurden auf einmal zu schlitzen.

„… Immer noch diese Augen?!"

`Nein…!`, dachte sich Sasori und versuchte weiter seine Ruhe zu bewahren. Es war nicht fair…! Da er eine gute Nachricht hatte, gab es keinerlei Gründe weshalb er nun bestraft werden sollte! Mr Dark lachte düster, und legte seine Hand auf die rechte Schulter des Jungen. Wie ein Stein rührte sich Sasori nicht. Auch wenn er am liebsten ihm den Rücken zukehren wollte und sofort verschwinden möchte. Doch sein Herr und Meister würde ihn niemals so einfach ziehen lassen!

Mr Dark betrachtete das Gesicht von Sasori genau! Wie immer wirkte sein Gesicht wie eine Maske. Selbst seine Augen, verrieten keinerlei Gefühle. Nur das eine, was er immer wieder zu erkennen Glaubte in seinen katzengrünen Augen: Diesen funken von Trotz!

Raymesis beobachtet alles voller Schadenfreude. Der Mensch mag zwar eine gute Nachricht haben, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn immer wieder! Gelassen klopfte er sich den schwarzen Russ vom Körper und lachte dabei finster.

`Was wird Mr Dark nun mit ihm machen?`, fragte sich Raymesis gespannt und mahlte sich bereits in seinem Gedanken die schlimmsten Dinge aus.

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen und Enttäuschung, lies Mr Dark von Sasori ab. Er drehte ihm den Rücken zu und schritt sachte von ihm weg.

„Raymesis?"

Überrascht stellte sich das Wesen aufrecht hin. Sasori schloss kurz erleichtert die Augen, ehe er leise ausatmete. Mit klarer Stimme erläuterte Mr Dark seinen Befehl. Im ganzen Raum, erklang diese gebieterisch.

„Ich möchte dass du nun alles in die Wege leitest! Xaviere soll erfahren, dass ich sie gleich besuchen werde..! Und Sasori?!"

Schnell und aufmerksam, sah Sasori zu seinem Meister vor sich dessen Gewand beim Gehen leicht hin und her schwankte.

„Du kümmerst dich um das Mädchen!"

„ähm Moment… was?! Wieso kann das nicht dieser Möchtegern Held übernehmen?", sagte Sasori etwas gereizt und deutete mit dem Finger auf Raymesis, der wütend zu ihm rüber Funkelte.

„Hey!"

Langsam hielt Mr Dark an und sah zu ihm herüber. Wie, als ob er nicht sein Kommentar gehört hätte, fuhr er ungerührt fort.

„Du gehst zu ihr, und bewachst sie! Und heilst sie ausserdem."

Nun fiel Sasori komplett aus allen Wolken! Diese Unsicherheit und Überraschung, konnte Raymesis sehr selten bei dem Jungen sehen. Deswegen grinste er hämisch und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Sasori hob beide Hände und versuchte Mr Dark umzustimmen.

„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber Meister Sirius erwartet mich zurück!"

„Du hast aber was gesagt…", säuselte Reymesis neckend, woraufhin Sasori genervt zu ihm rüber blickte.

„Halt deine klappe!", zischte er ihm zu. Mr Dark atmete genervt aus und rollte seine Augen. Wieso war er die ganze Zeit von Idioten umgeben?

„Raymesis, wird ihn sofort in Kenntnis setzen und ausserdem all deine Aufgaben übernehmen! Verstanden, Raymesis?"

Dabei funkelte er wütend zu seinem Untertanen rüber, der sofort nickte und sich leicht verbeugte

„Wie ihr befehlt, Meister."

„Aber..", wollte Sasori protestieren, doch sofort schluckte er vorerst die restlichen Worte leicht runter, als Mr Dark sich zu ihm drehte und ihn dabei gefährlich musterte.

„Noch ein Wort mehr, und du wirst es sofort bereuen!", sprach Mr Dark düster.

Wütend ballte Sasori seine Fäuste und sah mit den Augen zu Boden. Er hasste es, wenn man ihm das Wort verbittet! Ausserdem wusste er, dass Meister Sirius gar nicht erfreut sein wird, diese Nachricht zu hören. Mr Dark sah zu Raymesis und hob seine Hand gebieterisch.

„Geh!"

Schon verschwand Raymesis aus dem Nichts. Sasori sah leicht zu der Stelle, wo eben noch das Wesen Stand. Leise hörte er die Schritte von Mr Dark, der wieder zu ihm herüber schritt.

„Raymesis besitzt keine Heiler Fertigkeiten! Und all die einfachen Aufgaben die du immer erledigst kann er genauso gut!"

Sasori lachte leise mit geschlossenen Augen auf und blickte nun zu Mr Dark. Doch dieses Mal aber versuchte er nicht zu vermeiden in seine Augen zu Blicken. Nein, dieses Mal war es ihm egal! Mr Dark wusste eigentlich ganz genau, das Sasori nicht einfach Aufträge hatte. Aber nun wieder stellte er ihn so dar, als ob Sasori nichts könnte! Ausser anscheinend Heilen!

„Also braucht ihr mich hier?"

Mr Dark blieb wenige Meter vor Sasori stehen, und erwiderte seinen Blick wütend. Im ist es ganz und gar nicht entgangen, das der Mensch es nun auf einmal nicht vermied ihm direkt in seine Augen zu Blicken!

„Ich traue den Knaaren hier nichts mehr zu! Du bleibst mit ihr in der Zelle und bewachst sie, bis ich zurück bin!"

„Und mir traut ihr auf einmal oder was?", erwiderte Sasori frech und verschränkte nun die Arme vor seiner Brust. Niemals würde Mr Dark zugeben dass er ihn brauchte. Und dies zeigte er ihm immer wieder! Sasori wusste selber nicht was ihm dazu brachte sich Mr Dark zu wiedersetzen! Er wusste nicht wieso es auf einmal ihm egal war, das er frech zu seinem eigenen Meister war! Der dunkle Magier knurrte leicht. Wie konnte er es wagen, so mit ihm zu reden?!

„Hüte deine Zunge!", zischte er ihm gefährlich zu. Doch dies, lies nur Sasori seinen wiedersetzten Blick senken. Anscheinend hatte er doch noch Respekt vor ihm. Aber nicht genug! Denn genau konnte er nun seine Gefühle in Sasoris Gesicht ablesen. Ja, er war Trotz! Und dies konnte der dunkle Magier ganz und gar nicht leiden!

Wütend hob Mr Dark seine Hand, vorraufhin sich eine Feuerball zwischen seinen Finger bildete! Fauchend liess er die lodernden Flammen, vereint in einer Kugel, auf Sasori los! Doch nicht wie erwartet reagierte der Junge schnell darauf!

Sofort streckte er leicht eine Hand aus und wendete die gewaltige Feuerkugel um! Mit einer Explosion knallten die Flammen an die Säule hinter ihm. Erschrocken hielt Sasori in der Bewegung inne, als im bewusst wurde was er gerad getan hat! In seiner Wut, reagierte er einfach nur und liess die Attacke von Mr Dark wirkungslos machen! Er hatte es tatsächlich gewagt sich seinem Meister zu wiedersetzen!

Auf alles gefasst sah er atemlos zu dem Dunklen Magier herüber, der anscheinend ebenso überrascht von seiner Reaktion war.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN DICH MIR ZU WIEDERSETZEN?!", brüllte er Sasori nun voller Wut und Missachtung an! Blitzschnell, lies er ein Feuerpfeil aus seinem Finger schiessen! Nur dieses Mal, blieb Sasori stehen! Er musste!

Der Pfeil traf ihm hart an der Wange, und lies ihn erschrocken mit geschlossenen Augen abdrehen. Keuchend, legte er sich die rechte Hand an die verwundete Stelle. Es war ein tiefer Kratzer. Ausserdem eine Brandwunde die wirklich schmerzte!

Mr Dark bebte voller Wut und setzte gleich noch einen oben drauf, indem er beide Hände in seine Richtung austreckte und eine gewaltige Druckwelle Sasori an die gegenüberliegende Wand knallen liess!

„Ung!"

Keuchend, blieb Sasori auf dem Boden liegen, als er unsanft auf den kalten Boden landete. Sachte, richtete er sich auf dem Ellbogen auf. Mit geschlossenen Augen keuchte er schmerzvoll aus. Mr Dark drehte Sasori den Rücken zu und liess ein spöttisches Geräusch erklingen. Seine Stimme war nun gefährlich leise.

„Wag es nie wieder dich mir so zu wiedersetzen…! Verstanden?!"

Sasori nickte nur, und öffnete wütend seine Augen. Seine kastanienbraunen Haare bedeckten leicht seinen Blick, als er zu seinem Meister rüber sah. Dieser wiederum, würdigte ihm keines Blickes mehr und deutete mit der linken Hand zur Türe.

„Verschwinde..! Wo der Alchemie Raum ist, weist du! Und lass dir ruhig Zeit… das Mädchen soll noch an ihren Wunden leiden!"

„Ja Meister…", flüsterte er, und klaubte sich selbst vom Boden auf. Leise schritt er durch den Raum und verschwand durch die Türe. Ebenso leise zog er diese hinter sich zu. Der Gang war zu seiner Erleichterung leer. Das letzte was Sasori gebrauchen konnte, waren die Knaaren, die ihn so kampflustig reizten. Nur dieses Mal hätte er für nichts garantieren können! Sasori schloss atmend seine Augen und lehnte sich an das dunkle und schwere holz der Türe. Er spürte seinen kompletten Rücken vom Aufprall! Die Wunde an seiner rechten Wange pokte vor Schmerzen!

Was hatte Sasori nur geritten sich seinem Meister so zu widersetzen? Er wusste selber nicht weshalb er so respektlos zu ihm war. Doch seit er bei diesem Mädchen war… seid er all dies beobachtete, waren seine Gefühle so durch den Wind!

Er wusste nicht was es war. Er wusste nur, dass es gefährlich knapp für ihn wurde! Mr Dark hätte Sasori auf der Stelle töten können! Aber er tat es nicht. Richtig verletzt hatte er ihn auch nicht.

`Aber auch nur weil er mich braucht`, dachte er sich bitter und atmete tief aus. Wenn er keine Aufgabe von ihm bekommen hätte, Mr Dark kein Erbarmen gezeigt! Er hätte Sasori halb Tod geschlagen!

Einen Moment blieb er an der Türe gelehnt und sah nachdenklich zu Boden. Er liess den heutigen Tag, und schliesslich nun den heutigen Abend durch seinen Kopf gehen. Im Gang selbst konnte man nur die Flammen hören, die sachte das Holz frassen. Im den unterirdischen Gängen der Knaare, war dies sehr üblich, dass sie die Wänden mit all ihren Zeichnungen und mustern verzierten. Auch hier gab es keine Ausnahme.

Das Alchemie Zimmer befand sich mitten im Herzen des Versteckes. Somit würde der Junge auch bestimmt einigen Knaaren üben den Weg laufen.

`Vielleicht aber auch nicht. `, dachte er sich und atmete tief aus. Langsam stiess er sich von der Türe weg und machte sich auf dem Weg.

Auch wenn Mr Dark ihm befahl, das er sich ruhig Zeit lassen sollte, konnte dies Sasori nicht beeinflussen. Der Weg dorthin würde eine Weile dauern. Und er wollte sich zuerst neu ausrüsten, bevor er zum Kind des Protoon ging.

Für Sasori war das Alchemie Zimmer ein Ort, wo er sich zurückziehen konnte. Denn dort konnte er abschalten. Kurz ausatmen vom all den Dingen, die seine Arbeit füllten. Er war der einzige der es benutzte und die Vorräte immer wieder erneuerte. Mit Ausnahme von Mr Dark, der mit seinen Zaubertränken gerne experimentierte, betrat niemand diesen Raum.

Es gab schon Zeiten, wo er Monate hier verbringen musste. Deswegen, kannte sich der junge Krieger sehr gut hier unten aus.

Sachte, bewegte er seine rechte Hand und schloss kurz seine Augen.

Er konnte genau spüren, wie die Blau Magie ihn nun umkreiste. Wie eine unsichtbare Aura, die sich sachte um seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Jemand, der am Ende des Gangs gestanden hätte, hätte erstaunt beobachten könne, wie Sasori aus dem nichts verschwand!

Zufrieden öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Diese Fähigkeit, schätzte er sehr: Unsichtbarkeit.

Mr Dark brummte leicht und sah zu den brennenden Regalen, die immenroch einige Bücher frassen. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung, liess er Wasser mitten in der Luft erscheinen, das nun sachte über die Flammen strichen. Sofort wurden die noch so zarten Flammen unter der Masse des Wassers erstickt. Es zischte leicht kläglich, ehe die Flamen nun endgültig verschwunden waren. Tropfend fiel nun das Wasser zu Boden. Im Raum war es danach ansonsten sehr still. Der düstere Magier sah zu einer Wand, die mit verspielten Mustern verziert waren. Eingeschlagen in Stein, erzählten Bilder und Musterungen Geschichten und Legenden.

„Wenigstens zu etwas sind Knaaren gut…", raunte er und hob seine Hand. Vor ihm, erschien ein dunkles Portal, dessen Licht unheimlich den Raum füllte.

Jetzt, da Momentan alles geklärt wurde, mussten Massnahmen ergriffen werden! Ausserdem wollte sich Mr Dark neu anziehen. Sein Hut, sowie sein Umhang, waren durch den Kampf mit dem Zauberer leicht beschädigt worden! Wütend zischte er darüber kurz auf.

„Ales hatte nur glück..!"

Langsam trat er in den dunklen Rauch, der sachte aus dem düsteren Portal quoll. Doch plötzlich hielt Mr Dark in seinem Schritt inne und sah leicht über seine Schulter.

„Hat Raymesis dir nicht Bescheid gegeben… Sirius?"

Der kalte Hauch des Schneegeistes, schlich sich leicht über den Boden und bedeckte sie mit einer sanften Eisschicht. Seinen wütenden hellblauglühenden Augen funkelten er Mr Dark an.

„Sasori hat Aufträge! Und falls du es vergessen hast: ER gehört immer noch mir alleine!"

Mr Dark rollte genervt seine Augen und drehte sich zu Sirius, der die knochigen Arme verschränkt hatte. Leicht bewegte sich im Hauch der Kälte seinen schneeweissen Umhang. Ohne Mr Dark zu Worte kommen zu lassen hob er seinen Zeigfinger, vorauf hin plötzlich neben ihm in ein Eisklotz erschien! Raymesis war bibbernd in diesem gefangen. Nur sein Kopf und seine Nase ragten raus.

„M-m-m-m-m-meisterrrrrr…. E-e-e-errr haaaaaat-t-t-t-t-t.."

„…Ich hab ihm gar nicht erst seine Nachricht zu Ende sprechen lassen! Und nun halt den Mund du erbärmliches nichts!", knurrte die eisige Stimme zu Reymesis. Mr Dark verschränkte nun wirklich ohne nerven seine Arme und sprach mit sehr wütender Stimme:

„Hättest du dies bloss getan! Dann hättest du dir den kompletten weg sparen können! Und vor allem nicht meine Kostbare Zeit in Anspruch genommen! Plan B tritt in Kraft! Also…"

Er schwang seine Hand, vorauf hin das Eis schmolz und Reymesis bibbernd auf dem Boden zurück liess. Die Wasserlache verteilte sich sachte über den Boden.

„… kannst du all deine Pläne in den Wind schiessen! Ausserdem, was fällt dir ein MEINE Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen?!"

Sirius zuckte kurz zusammen. Mr Dark war stärker wie er und deswegen wollte er ihn niemals verärgern. Trotzdem blieb seine eiskalten Augen auf Mr Dark gerichtet. Ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen, räusperte er sich leicht und stellte den Kopf schräg.

„Also hast du das Kind des Protoon tatsächlich in deinem Besitz gebracht?"

Mr Dark knurrte wütend und nickte einmal. Nun senkte der Schneegeist sachte seine Arme und richtete leicht seine Kapuze.

„Mein Fehler…!", drang die eisige Stimme murrend unter der Kapuze hervor. Mr Dark erwiderte seinen Blick gefährlich.

„Also nimm Raymesis wieder mit! Und kümmere dich weiterhin um unseren Plan! Sasori brauche ich hier! Und dies für unbestimmte Zeit…!"

Sirius nickte und deutete Knurrend Raymesis hin, dass er schon mal vorgehen sollte. Dieser reagierte sofort und verschwand aus dem Nichts.

„Dann werde ich dich nicht weiter belästigen..!", flüsterte er leicht. Sachte drehte er Mr Dark den Rücken zu und hob seine rechte Hand.

„Falls du deinen Schüler suchst…", unterbrach Mr Dark plötzlich Sirius vorhaben, der nun leicht wieder zu ihm sah.

„…er sollte im Alchemie Zimmer sein. Und du solltest dich um ihn kümmern…!"

überrascht dies aus seinem Mund zu hören, drehte er sich nun wieder zu Mr Dark.

„Wieso…?", fragte er misstrauisch. Im Raum war es nun sehr still. Mr Darks Augen wurden zu schlitzen ehe seine dunkle Stimme erklang.

„Er verhielt sich äusserst merkwürdig als er das Mädchen sah…!"

In der Zwischenzeit ging Sasori einen sehr langen Weg entlang. Aus den unzähligen Gängen wurden Höhlen! Die Fackeln wurden auch grösser. Und die Menge der Knarren ebenso!

So leise wie eine Katze bewegt sich der unsichtbare Sasori leichtfüssig durch die Gruppen der Knaaren, die nichts zu bemerken schienen. Sein Umhang bewegte sich leicht beim Gehen, als er nun um eine Ecke bog. Nun schritt er durch einen dunklen Gang. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte er das Alchemie Zimmer.

Erst als er sanft die Türe öffnete und in das Zimmer trat, löste er seine Unsichtbarkeit.

Der Raum sah genauso aus, wie Sasori ihn verlassen hatte.

Das warme Licht der goldenen Glühwürmchen, die in einem grossen bauchförmigen Glass umher schwirrten, erhellte die dunklen Regale sachte. Diese reihten sich in dem Pentagon förmigen Raum an zwei Wänden. Auf der einen Seite fand man Gläser, die komplett leer waren. Auf der gegenüberliegen Seite hingegen, waren die Gläser mit verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten und sonstige Zutaten gefühlt. Mitten im Raum stand ein Tisch, auf dem sich jegliche Instrumente befanden, die man zur Herstellung unzähliger Tränke benutzen konnte.

Am Zimmerende hingegen, hingen viele russbedeckte Schränke, dessen fertiggestellte Tränke mittels gläsernen Schranktüren geschützt wurden. Der schein der Glühwürmchen spiegelten sich leicht darin. Unter diesen Schränken steht eine dunkelgrüne Kommode, indessen unzählige Schubladen verschiedensten Kräuter beherbergten.

Sasori schloss seine katzengrünen Augen und atmete dabei tief aus. Dabei löste er sachte die knöpfe seines Umhanges, die sich am Hals befanden. Langsam nahm er sich den Umhang ab, und hielt ihn den dunklen Stoff in der rechten Hand fest. Wieder öffnete er seine Augen und sah zu dem Stuhl, der sich rechts von sich befand. Er war alt und wies mehrere Spuren von Verbrennungen und Kerben auf.

Langsam trat er zu diesen herüber und hing seinen Umhang über die Lehne. Leicht stützte er sich mit beiden Händen an der Lehne ab und sah nun in den zerbrochenen Spiegel vor sich, der an der dunklen Wand hing. Seine Haare waren sehr verstrubelt. Das getrocknete Blut an seiner rechten Wange, die von dem grossen Kratzer kam, leuchtete leicht in dem sachten Schein der Glühwürmchen. Wieder seufzte er tief aus, ehe er sich nun genau vor dem Spiegel hinstellte, und auf dem Kratzer starrte. Ja, die wunde war wirklich tief! Der Kragen seines Umhanges fing das meiste Blut auf. Aber trotzdem war seine komplette Wange, bis zum Kinn mit getrockneten Blut verschmiert. Er stutzte kurz ernst über sich selbst.

„Selber schuld…"

Sachte, legte er sich die Hand auf den Kratzer. Der Schmerz durchzuckte seine Wange. Kurz atmete er schmerzvoll aus. Auf einmal leuchtete es unter seiner linken Hand bläulich auf. Nach wenigen Sekunden senkte er seine Hand. Das Blut mag noch da sein, aber der Kratzer war nun verschwunden. Trotzdem schmerzte die Stelle noch.

Nun sah er zu der Schüssel vor sich hinunter. Schnell griff er nach dem weisen Porzellan und drehte sich zu einem Wasserhahn, der einfach grob in das Zimmer ragte. Jemand musste die Leitung vor langer Zeit einfach provisorisch durch die Wand gezogen haben. Das Material war bereits angerostet und sah schon sehr alt aus. Trotzdem floss immer frisches Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn. Langsam drehte er den Hahn auf und liess das Wasser in die Schüssel plätschern. Zuerst wusch er sie aus, indem er einfach das Wasser auf dem Boden ausleerte, ehe er die Schale wieder mit Wasser füllte.

Nachdem er sich das getrocknete Blut abgewaschen hatte, drehte er sich um und ging an die überliegende Wand, wo sich eine Liege befand. Sie war grob in Stein gehauen.

Sasori richtete sich vor langer Zeit darauf ein, indem er einige Decken besorgte, die aus leichten garn gewoben wurden.

Das graue Kissen lag an der Wand gelehnt und diente Sasori als Kopfkissen. Sachte liess er sich auf das selbst errichtete Bett fallen und schloss seine Augen. Seinen rechten Arm legte er dabei über sein Gesicht, während seine linke Hand auf der etwas weichen Unterlage lag. Er atmete tief aus und versuchte all seine Last dabei auszuatmen.

Einen kurzen Moment wo er sich in seine Welt zurückziehen konnte.

Einen kurzen Moment, wo er einfach nichts um sich hatte.

Einfache Ruhe. Doch dieses Mal, schien es nicht so einfach zu funktionieren. Seine Gefühle waren immer noch komplett durch den Wind! Sie wirbelten regelrecht in ihm!

Nochmals ging er den Kompletten Abend in seinen Gedanken durch. Von der Stelle an, als das Mädchen in ihm rannte. Ja da hatte er keinerlei Gefühle. Da blieben sie noch komplett verschlossen. Oder doch nicht?

Im ersten Moment war Sasori nur erstaunt. Und dann überrascht als er erkannte, dass sie ein Mensch war.

„Ok…", flüstert er leicht. Danach bis zu der Zelle füllte er nichts.

Sie war die Gefangen. Der Feind. Doch dan.. Ihre Widerspenstigkeit.. und dann dieser Augenblick in der Zelle, als er ihr Muttermahl erkannte und sie dann genauer betrachtete…

„Verdammt…", flüsterte er genervt und vergrub kurz sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Was waren das nochmals für.. Gedanken?!", sprach er in seine Handfläche zu sich selbst. Hastig richtete er sich auf und setzte sich nun an die Bettkannte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er zu Boden. Die Bilder dieser Erinnerung, die er einfach nicht vergessen konnte, gingen durch seinen Kopf: Ihre tiefblauen Augen sahen verwirrt zu ihm auf. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren verstrubbelt. Ihre vollen Lippen waren.. rot? Ihr komplettes Gesicht war…

„Was zum Teufel..?!", knurrte er und legte sich nun die rechte Hand in sein Gesicht. Dabei kniff er verwirrt seine Augen zusammen und schüttelte den aller letzten Gedanken weg, den ihm gleich darauf folgend durch den Kopf ging.

„Vergiss es einfach! Sie ist das Kind des Protoon…nur ein weiteren Job!"

Ernst öffnete er wieder seine Augen und erhob sich von dem Bett. Mr Dark hatte ihm beauftragt, das Kind des Protoon zu heilen und dann sie zu bewachen. Dafür muss er einige Dinge mitnehmen.

Hastig schritt er durch den kompletten Raum zu den Schränken und öffnete die vergilbten Glastüren.

Nachdem er sich mit allem Ausgerüstet hatte, was er aus dem Schrank brauchte, schloss er die Türen wieder und griff in einer der Taschen seines Gürtels. Lange, betrachtete er die schwarze Halbmaske die nun in seiner linken Hand lag. Sein wahres Gesicht, und somit seine richtige Identität geheim zu halten, tat er schon sein ganzes Leben lang! So konnte er sich im Land der Träume bewegen, ohne sofort erkannt zu werden. Denn nur wenige wussten, wie Sasori ohne Maske aussah.

Langsam zog er sich die Halbmaske über seinen Kopf, die sein Gesicht bis zur Nase bedeckte. Mit allem ausgerüstet wollte er bereits aufbrechen.

Doch jemand unerwartetes erschien plötzlich vor der Ausgangstüre. Erstaunt, und vor allem sehr überrascht, sah Sasori zu ihm herüber.

„Meister Sirius?"

Sein Meister brummte leicht als Antwort und musterte seinen Schüler mit seinen Eiskalten Augen. Schon bereits daran gewöhnt, schloss Sasori sachte die Taschen an seinem Gürtel und ging zu dem Stuhl, wo sein Umhang über der Lehne hing.

„Ich habe probiert mit Mr Dark zu reden… aber er blieb bei seiner Meinung."

Sachte schwang er den Umhang über seiner Schulter und fing langsam an die Knöpfe zu verschliessen.

„Ich habe mich auch mit ihm unterhalten.", sprach die eiskalte Stimme und beobachtete immer noch Sasori genau. Auch wenn er nun leicht aus seinem Blickfeld war konnte er doch noch genau sehen, was sein Schüler tat.

„Und es wird wohl an der Zeit, dich aufzuklären."

Nun noch verwirrter, sah Sasori mit seinen Katzengrünen Augen zu ihm. Was meinte sein Meister damit?

„Aufzuklären?"

Stumm verschränkte Sirius seine Arme und atmete die eiskalte Luft aus seiner Lunge. Dabei formte sich vor seinem Mund eine kleine Eiswolke.

„Da er das Kind des Protoon in seinem Besitz hat, gibt es für alle andere Aufgaben. Deiner besteht darin hier zu bleiben. Und vor allem nicht Mr Dark in Frage zu stellen…!"

Auf einmal wurde seine eisige Stimme sehr gefährlicher. Sasori hielt kurz in der Bewegung inne, und sah nun etwas vorsichtiger zu seinem Meister.

`Verdammt.!`, dachte er sich und atmete vorsichtig aus. Sachte senkte er seine Hände, als er nun den letzten Knopf verschloss.

„Ach.. ja?"

Er selber hörte, wie nun seine Stimme sehr unruhig war. Sirius nickte leicht und drehte sich zu Sasori, der nur wenigen Schritten von ihm entfernt stand.

„Du solltest dich endlich zusammen reisen!", zischte er ihn wütend an.

„Oder willst du, das er dich tötet?!"

„Nein, das will ich natürlich nicht!", sprach Sasori wütend und sah seinem Meister direkt in die Augen

„Aber selbst wenn ich nichts sage, ist es ja falsch oder?!", gab nun Sasori verkrampft zurück und ballte seine Hände.

„Ja, der erbärmliche Mensch mit den ach so trotzenden Augen! Alles klar, ich hab verstanden!"

Sofort bis er sich selbst auf die Zunge und schloss über sich selbst ärgernd die Augen. Schon wieder, liess Sasori seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf!

Sirius atmet verwundert aus. Jetzt verstand er und sah vor allem, was Mr Dark meinte! Der junge war nun auch ihm gegenüber sehr respektlos! Normalerweise konnte Sasori normal mit ihm sprechen. Aber er hatte immer einen gewissen Respekt. Doch jetzt schien es komplett verschwunden zu sein! Irgendwas war anders an ihm!

„Moment…!", flüsterteer und schritt zu Sasori, der sofort seine Hände hob und versuchte sich zu entschuldigen. Doch der Schneegeist ignorierte sein vorhaben.

„Meister, es tut mir leid. Ich…"

„Sei still!", befahl er wütend und legte Sasori seine rechte Hand auf seine Brust. Genau auf der Stelle, wo Sasoris Herz schlug. Mit der linken Hand, hielt er den rechten Arm von seinem Schüler fest. Als Sasori klar wurde, was sein Meister vorhatte, versuchte er erst erschrocken aus seinem Griff zu kommen, indem er zurück schritt! Doch dann blieb er stehen. Verärgert über sich selbst atmete er aus und schloss seine katzengrünen Augen. Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt gegen seine Brust.

Es war schon einige Jahre her, als Sirius genau dies tat: Er lass durch das poken seines Herzens, was in ihm vorgeht! Erst überlegte Sasori, seinen Meister weg zu stossen. Doch dies, würde ihn erst recht verraten! Nach wenigen Sekunden, sah Sirius auf und seine eiskalten Augen durchbohrten sich in die von Sasoris.

„Mr Dark, hatte also recht?!", knurrte die eisige Stimme wütend. Jetzt befreite sich Sasori aus seinem Griff und sah ihn mit demselben wütenden, und doch verwirrten Blick an.

„Mit was hatte er recht?!"

„Das Mädchen..!"

Nun blieb Sasori kurz seinen Atem weg. Wie versteinert rührte er sich nicht mehr. Sirius lachte leicht belustigend auf und deutet auf ihn.

„Nach siebzehn Jahre triffst du auf einem Menschen… und anscheinend, hat sie dir gleich den Kopf verdreht?!"

Nun rührte sich Sasori wieder. Sein Herz klopfte schneller, als er wütend zu seinem Meister blickte.

„Nein! So ist es ganz bestimmt nicht!"

„Wie dann?! Komm schon Junge! Zu meiner Zeit war ich auch ein Mensch! Und ich sehe ganz genau was in dir vorgeht!"

Stille. Sasori wusste nicht was er zu dieser Aussagen erwidern sollte. Mit immer noch pokenden Herzen versuchte er den Blick von Sirius auszuweichen, indem er einfach an ihm vorbei stürmte und zu der Türe hin steuerte.

„Das ist einfach nur lächerlich! Ich war mehr darüber verwundert, dass das Kind des Protoon ein Mensch ist! Dazu kommt noch, dass es ein Mädchen ist!"

Wütend legte er seine Hand an die Türklinke und sah über seiner Schulter zu seinem Meister zurück, der ihn immer noch den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

„Mr Dark gab mir einen Auftrag, den ich nicht weiter vernachlässigen sollte! Also wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, Meister?"

Sachte drückte er die Türklinke nach unten. Doch er klemmte. Schnell sah auch Sasori wieso. Eine Eisschicht zog sich über den Griff, denn er dann sofort losliess. Das Eis zog sich über das komplette Holz der Türe! Wütend drehte sich Sasori um und sah zu Sirius, der nun doch leicht über seiner Schulter zu ihm sah.

„Mr Dark sagte, du solltest dir Zeit lassen!"

Wieder war es still, als der Schneegeist sich langsam zu seinem Schüler drehte, der ihn nur trotzend anstarrte.

„Dein respektloses verhalten verrät dich Sasori!", flüsterte er gefährlich.

„ Mr Dark mag nicht genau das bemerkt zu haben, was ich bemerkt habe! Aber lass mir dir eins gesagt haben…"

Er zeigte mit seinem knochigen Zeigfinger drohend auf Sasori, der nur darauf leicht ausatmete.

„…sei vorsichtig mit deinen Gefühlen! SIE ist nur ein Instrument, die dazu dient unserem Traum der kompletten Dunkelheit näher zu kommen! Entwickle dabei keine Gefühle!"

„Das tu ich auch nicht! Ich war mehr verwundert das sie ein Mensch ist… das ist alles!", erwiderte Sasori leise mit fester Stimme und sah dabei auf den Boden. Natürlich, war dies nicht so. Aber er wollte es sich selber nicht eingestehen, was seine aufgewirbelten Gefühle schrien!

Sirius brummte auf und schritt sachte zu ihm. Seine Schritte waren wie der Hauch eines sanften Windzuges. Schwerelos glitt er über den Steinboden, wo sich gleich hinter ihm eine leichte Eisschicht ausbreitete.

„Ach wirklich nicht?", fragte er erst misstrauisch, und vor allem ungläubig. Sasori sah nun wieder in seine kalten Augen. Seine Katzengrünen Augen waren schon immer schwierig für Sirius zu lesen. Dies wusste der Schüler genau und deswegen konnte er immer seine Gefühle gut verbergen. Mit einem festen und sicheren Blick sagte Sasori sachte:

„Glaubt mir, Meister! Sie ist nichts weiter als ein Mädchen, das anscheinend nicht richtig weiss, wie ihre gewaltigen Kräften funktionieren!"

„ Gut! Wenn du das wirklich so siehst, können wir dies zu unserem Vorteil nutzen!"

Sasori hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. Worauf wollte sein Meister hinaus? Als Sirius vor Sasori stehen blieb, legte er ihm seine eiskalten knochigen Hände auf seine Schulter. Zuerst versuchte der Junge zurückzuweichen, doch er prallte dabei leicht an die gefrorene Türe hinter sich.

„Das Mädchen fühlt sich verloren…! Alleine! Sie ist nicht nur verwirrt, sondern auch komplett am Boden! An wem wird sie sich wohl zuerst wenden?"

Langsam verstand Sasori, was Sirius andeuten wollte! Doch dieser Gedanke liess ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen!

„Ihr meint, ich soll ihre Verletzlichkeit ausnutzen und so ihr Vertrauen gewinnen?"

Sein Meister nickte sachte. Mit jedem Atemzug den sein Meister machte, spürte Sasori den eiskalten hauch auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ganz genau! Und wenn du wirklich nicht gelogen hast und für das Kind des Protoon keine Gefühle entwickelt hast, wirst du dies auch tun! Verstanden?!"

Erschrocken über diesen Gedanken, sagte Sasori zuerst nichts. Er sollte Asmira also nur benutzen, damit sie sich ihm öffnet und so eine leichtere Beute wurde? Normalerweise hätte er dabei sofort zugesagt. Doch hier bei ging es um ein Spiel mit den Gefühlen eines Wesens, das er äusserst Interessant findet. Wieder konnte er es sich nicht erklären, wieso dies ihn so schockierte und sich dabei sofort sein Gewissen meldete! Er verstand diese Gefühle in seinem inneren nicht! Er wollte sie vorerst auch nicht verstehen und endlich wieder hinter Schloss und Riegel sperren!

Langsam, sah er mit seinen katzengrünen Augen in die eiskalten Augen von seinem Meister, die ihn auffordernd ansahen. Er wartete immer noch auf seine Antwort. Sasori nickte einmal und er hörte, wie er von selbst sagte:

„Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen, Meister!"

Die Monde wanderten weiter…die Zelle lag im Dunklen.

Asmira lag leblos auf dem Boden. Jeder Atemzug den sie tat, machte sie mit äusserster Vorsicht. Den jedes Mal wenn sie die Luft ein oder ausatmete, spürte sie die stechende Schmerzen in ihrem Hals. Und wenn sie nicht gerade atmete, spürte sie jeden einzelnen Schmerz in ihren Gliedern. Ihr Rücken musste von blauen Flecken übersäht sein. Durch die Attacke von Mr Dark, hatte sie sehr schlimme Verbrennungen auf ihren Armen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie nun hier auf den kalten Boden lag.

Als Mr Dark die Zelle verliess, sagte er ihr was, dass sie nicht vergessen konnte.

Asmira hielt die Augen voller schmerzen geschlossen, als sie sich schliesslich doch traute aufzusetzen.

„Au..!", keuchte sie. Zittrig und schluchzend, sass sie nun alleine in der Dunkelheit.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich sagte dass der Turm zerstört ist!", raunte Mr Dark, als er sich von Asmira erhob, die immer noch schluchzend auf dem Boden lag. Er sah sie noch lange an, ehe er leise lachte und ihr den Rücken zukehrte.

„Du bist nun ganz alleine! Falls du nochmals versuchen solltest zu fliehen, verspreche ich dir dass die Schmerzen, die du jetzt fühlst NICHTS zu den Schmerzen sein werden, die ich dir dann zu fügen werde!"

Sie hörte, wie er langsam von ihr wegschritt und dann die Formel murmelte, ehe er die Zelle dann verliess. Seine Worte brannten sich in ihr Gedächtnis!

`Der Turm ist also tatsächlich zerstört…`

Ihre Tränen rollten sachte über ihre Wangen, als sie leise anfing zu weinen.

Ihr Mut, den sie lange mit mühe versuchte aufrecht zu erhalten, war nun komplett zerstört!

Die gewaltigen Schmerzen ihrer Wunden, spürte sie nun auch in ihrem Herzen, als ihr klar wurde, dass all diejenigen, die sie in der kurzen Zeit in ihr Herz schloss, nicht mehr existieren! Sie war nun ganz alleine…

Ausserhalb der Zelle stand Sasori. Vor wenigen Sekunden kam er an der Türe an, und wollte die Formel sprechen. Doch dann hielt er inne, als er ihr weinen vernahm, das leise aus der Zelle drang. Sein Atem stockte, als er sofort wieder die Gefühle in sich spürte, die er vor wenigen Sekunden noch hinter Schloss und Riegel gesperrt hatte! Wütend über sich selbst schüttelte Sasori den Kopf und kniff kurz seine Augen zusammen, als er erneut den Drang verspürte ihr zu helfen!

`Verdammt, du hast befehle! Ignorier es einfach und reis dich gefälligst zusammen!`, befahl er sich in Gedanken und legte mit eine tiefen Atemzug seine Hand auf das dunkle Holz. Leise sprach er die komplizierte Formel.

Im Innere der Zelle vernahm Asmira das knacken der Türe, als der Riegel sich verschob. Schlagartig hielt sie ihn ihrem Weinen innen und blickte kurz zu der Türe, ehe sie nun quietschend aufschwang. Sofort senkte sie ihren Blick und presste kurz ihre Lippen zusammen. Jemand trat in die Zelle ein und schob die Türe hinter sich zu. Asmira blieb sitzen und rührte sich nicht. Sie atmet sachte und hoffte, dass es nicht Mr Dark war, der nun leise auf sie zuschritt. Nun konnten sie in der Dunkelheit die Beine und der Umhang erkennen, als Sasori direkt vor ihr stehen blieb.

`Er ist es also…`

Sasori sah zu ihr runter. Ihre schwarzen Haare bedeckten leicht ihr Gesicht. Und dadurch, das die Monde weiter wanderten, lag nun die Zelle in der Dunkelheit. Das Mädchen rührte sich immer noch nicht. Sie schien wie ein Stein da zu sitzen. Er hörte nur leicht ihren zittrigen Atem. Aber mehr schien sie nicht zu tun. Langsam öffnete er mit seiner linken Hand einer seine Gürteltaschen und nahm einen kleinen Stab hervor. Sachte blies er diesen an, vorraufhin dieser plötzlich aufleuchtete. Asmira bemerkte das sanfte Licht, das plötzlich den Raum erhellte. Aber trotzdem wollte sie nicht Aufsehen. Sie kam sich so schwach und elend vor. Dafür schämte sie sich sogar leicht. Ausserdem war er ganz klar der Feind und sie wollte ihn auf keinem Fall ansehen!

Sasori kniete sich vor ihr nieder und legte sachte den Stab neben sich auf den Boden. Asmira schlug sofort ihre Augen nieder und vermied es in anzusehen. Sasori hingegen musterte ihre Verletzungen, die er nun gut erkennen konnte. Ihre Arme waren von Brandwunden übersäht. An ihrem Hals konnte er Blut erkennen. Aber ihre Haare bedeckten die komplette Wund und er konnte so nicht feststellen, wie gross sie eigentlich war. Er zögerte erst, ehe er nun langsam ihre Haare zur Seite streichen wollte. Doch Asmira reagierte sofort als sie seine erhobene Hand bemerkte! Panisch schlug sie diese weg und wich zurück! Die Schmerzen, die bei dieser Bewegung durch ihren ganzen Körper ging, ignorierte sie dabei!

„Bleib bloss weg von mir!", fauchte sie mit rauer Stimme Sasori an! überrascht von ihrer Reaktion, starrte er sie an. Asmira sass nun leicht im Heuhaufen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und nach ihrem Blick zu urteilen, wollte sie sich trotz ihres Zustandes wehren. Mit einem ernsten Blick hob Sasori wieder seine rechte Hand.

„Hey, immer mit der Ruhe! Anscheinend hatte er dir nicht die Zunge rausgerissen."

Erst verwirrt über seine Aussage, legte sie kurz ihre Stirn in Falten. Genau dies, wollte Sasori erreichen und schmunzelte nun leicht unter Kragen seines Umhanges.

„Ich wollte nur deine Wunde am Hals ansehen.."

„Vergiss es!", zischte sie und sah misstrauisch zu ihm. In ihrer Schule hatte sie es oft mit Jungs zu tun, die sie sehr ärgerten! In diesem Moment, sah sie Sasori genauso wie die Jungen von damals an.

`Er ist bestimmt nicht viel älter wie ich..!", dachte sie sich leicht trotzend. Sasori atmete leise aus und erhob sich sachte.

„Gut, wenn du weiter Schmerzen haben willst... trotzdem hab ich Befehle…!", er sah nun genau wie sie ihm ein widerspenstigen Blick zu warf. Darüber musste er wieder leicht Schmunzeln.

„… und ganz ehrlich: Ich hab wirklich besseres zu tun als ein stures Mädchen zu zwingen, mir ihre Wunden zu zeigen!"

Asmiras Herz klopfte nun ganz schnell, als Sasori einen Schritt auf sie zu machte.

„…Also halt einfach still."

Er kniete sich wieder vor ihr hin und sah nun mit seinen katzengrünen Augen in ihre. Dieser Blick den er ihr nun zu warf… Asmira konnte genau sehen, wie offen und warm seine Augen waren. Nicht mehr so kalt wie vor wenigen Stunden.

„Ok?"

Asmira gab keine Antwort darauf. Seine katzengrünen Augen fesselten sie! Auch wenn sie ihn als Feind betrachtete, faszinierte sie seine Augen. Sasori wartete einige Sekunden ab, ehe er nun langsam seine Hand hob. Beinahe zärtlich strich er sanft einige Haarsträhnen zur Seite. Sachte hielt er inne und betrachtete sie leicht.

`Anscheinend hält sie dieses Mal still..`, dachte er sich und musterte nun ihr Gesicht. Er konnte genau sehen wie verkrampft sie nun auf einmal war.

Das Herz von Asmira klopfte gegen ihre Brust, als sie seinen zarten Blick einfing. Dass er nun so nahe von ihr war und sie dabei kein Unbehagen spürte, erschreckte sie! Asmira atmete und wich nun doch sofort von ihm zurück! Nur dieses Mal durchzuckte sie der Schmerz bei dieser Bewegung so sehr, dass sie unwillkürlich ihre Augen zusammen kniff und einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab. Der Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf darüber und sah sie nun sehr ernst an.

„Ich kann dich auch dazu zwingen dass du still hältst… Das weist du ganz genau!"

Ja, dies wusste Asmira! Seine Fähigkeiten, die sie immer noch verwirrten, hatte sie nicht vergessen! Unter dieser Trance, wo er sie versetzt hatte, wollte sie nicht wieder sein!

„Es liegt ganz bei dir!", sagte er nun gefährlich. Dabei versuchte er aus ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, was sie dachte. Als sie wieder keine Antwort darauf gab und anscheinend aufgegeben hatte, sich zurück zu ziehen, versuchte er es erneut. Langsam rutschte er ihr näher und hob seine rechte Hand. Asmira zögerte, aber liess es dieses Mal zu. Langsam schlug sie ihre Augen nieder und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Es ging einen leichten Schauer über ihren Rücken, als Sasori ihre Haare zur Seite strich. Die spitzen ihrer Haare kitzelten sie leicht auf den unverletzten Stellen ihres Halses. Auch wenn seine nähe ihr keine Angst machte, wollte sie trotz allem hier verschwinden. Am liebsten wollte sie Sasori zur Seite stossen und wieder zur Tür rennen. Aber all diese Gedanken waren zwecklos. Dazu hatten zu viele Schmerzen und die Türe war abgesichert.

„Hm..", hörte sie ihn brummen, als er seine Hand zurück zog. Vorsichtig traute sich Asmira Sasori ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er sah immer noch auf ihre Wunde.

`Mr Dark hat tatsächlich sein Zeichen in ihr Hals gebrannt! `, dachte er sich und runzelte die Stirn leicht, als er die Wunde genau analysierte. Das Zeichen war sehr tief in ihr Fleisch gebrannt. Dass diese gewaltige Verbrennung noch dazu blutete zeigte ihm, dass die Wunde sehr Lebensgefährlich ist! Aber sowas, hatte sich Sasori bereits gedacht. Er kannte Mr Dark. Und nach ihren Schreien zu urteilen, musste die komplette Prozedur sehr schmerzhaft gewesen sein.

`Wenn ich einige Stunden später gekommen wäre, hätte Asmira bestimmt hohes Fieber gehabt!`

„Nun, war das so schlimm?", fragte er plötzlich Asmira und seine Augen sahen sie an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick wütend. Aber eine Antwort hatte sie nicht. Anscheinend hatte Sasori auch auf keine Antwort gewartet, den er erhob sich und fing an die Knöpfe seines Umhanges zu lösen, die er am Hals hatte.

„Also… damit das ganze hier keine komplette Zeitverschwendung ist… verrat mir doch mal, woher du so gute Reflexe hast?"

Asmira starrte verwirrt zu ihm hoch. Ist das sein ernst? Wollte er tatsächlich… reden?

„ähm… was?"

Ihre eigene Stimme kam ihr so fremd vor. Durch das Schreien war sie sehr rau. Und bei jedem klang schmerzten ihr Hals. Sasori liess ein spöttisches Geräusch von sich, als er schliesslich ihr den Rücken zukehrte und den letzten Knopf löste. Sachte liess er seinen Umhang auf den kleinen Heuhaufen neben sich sinken und hob den Stab auf, der dem Raum in Licht hüllte.

„Ich hab gesehen, wie du Mr Darks Angriffe ausgewichen bist… also?" er drehte sich zu ihr. Asmira stockte kurz den Atem, als sie dachte, nun sein komplettes Gesicht sehen zu können! Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung, trug er eine Halbmaske und hinderten ihr weiterhin den Blick auf sein wahres Gesicht!

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Sasoris Lippen, als er zu ihr tritt und sich neben dem Heuhaufen nieder lies. Er konnte genau ihren enttäuschten Blick sehen und fand es sehr amüsant, dass sie anscheinend doch Interesse hegte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen.

Sasori legte den Stab neben sich hin, als er sie nun auffordernd ansah. Er bemerkte dass sie seinem Blick sofort ausweichte und dabei die Lippen aufeinander presst. Wie Sasori es sich bereits dachte, würde sie nicht so leicht reden. Er ignorierte vorerst das Gefühl, das sich wieder in ihm rührte, als er ihre tief blauen Augen bemerkte, die jetzt doch wieder sachte zu ihm sah.

„Wieso fragst du sowas?", wisperte Asmira misstrauisch und versuchte nun trotz der Halbmaske seine Miene zu beobachten. Auch wenn sein Mund verdeckt war, konnte sie trotzdem seine Gesichtszüge erkennen. Ohne gross auf ihre Frage zu reagieren, sah er nur zu ihren rechten Arm runter, den er sachte berührte. Asmira zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen bei dieser Berührung, und wollte am liebsten ihren Arm zurückziehen. Aber wenn er wirklich ihre Schmerzen lindern konnte… liess sie es dieses Mal zu. Sasori sah nun leicht mit den Augen zu ihr. Ihre blauen Augen blickten ihn verwirrt an. Seine beruhigende Stimme klang ernst.

„Neugierde…"

Ihr Gesicht verriet ihm, das sie immer noch Misstrauen gegen ihn hegte. Aber Angst, konnte er nicht in ihren Augen erkennen. Für Sasori weckte dies umso mehr sein Interesse an ihr. Asmira war tapfer. Auch wenn ihr schlimme Dinge angetan wurden, bewahrte sie trotzdem ihr Wesen. Nein.. sie war noch lange nicht gebrochen. Auch wenn Mr Dark das dachte, und es Sirius so vermittelte. Das Kind des Protoon überraschte Sasori aufs Neue.

`Hätte ich nicht von ihr gedacht…..`, dachte er sich stumm und musterte weiter ihre Verbrennungen. Langsam legte er sachte seine Hand auf ihren rechten Arm. Asmira zuckte sofort voller schmerzen zusammen und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen aus. Seine warme Hand brannte richtig auf ihrer Wunde!

„Au!"

„Halt still!", erwiderte er gefühllos. Asmira öffnete leicht ihre Augen, als sie ein leises Summen vernahm. überrascht beobachtete sie nun, wie es unter der Hand von Sasori hellbläulich leuchtete. An der Stelle liess der schmerz nach. Verwirrt sah sie vorsichtig zu ihm auf. Sasori hingegen, sah weiter konzentriert auf seiner Hand und beachteten sie nicht weiter.

Nachdem einige Sekunden vergingen, wanderte seine Hand ihren Arm hoch und linderte auch dort die Schmerzen. Ohne was zu sagen beobachtet Asmira seine Hand, die wieder ein Stück hoch ging.

`Was für Kräfte besitzt er noch?`, fragte sie sich und musterte leicht sein Gesicht.

Die Minuten vergingen. Sachte atmete Sasori langsam aus, als er ihren Arm losliess und das Ergebnis begutachte.

Asmira betrachtete ebenso ihren Arm, und liess ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich, als sie feststellen musste, dass all die Brandwunden verschwunden waren! Der Schmerz war noch etwas vorhanden, aber sehr gelindert. Sasori sah mit den Augen zu ihr und schmunzelte leicht, als ihr überraschtes Gesicht bemerkte.

„Die Wunden sind zwar tief, aber mit Magie ist alles möglich! Also… der nächste Arm."

Sachte heilte er nun auch ihren linken Arm. Dabei erwiderten beide nichts. Asmira beobachtete Sasori vorsichtig mit ihren tiefblauen Augen. Dabei hoffte sie, dass er nichts bemerkte. Er war so konzentriert, dass allmählich Schweissperlen auf seiner Stirn lagen.

Es dauerte wieder einige Minuten, bis auch der linke Arm von den Brandwunden befreit war.

`Die Wunden sind tiefer als ich dachte…`, dachte sich Sasori keuchend und strich sich mit dem rechten Arm die kleinen Schweissperlen von der Stirn. Dieser Heilvorgang zerrte allmählich an seinen Kräfte. Asmira erwiderte vorerst nichts und bewegte sachte ihren Arm. Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden. Vorsichtig sah sie wieder zu Sasori hoch, der nun irgendwas aus seiner Gürteltasche holte.

`Soll ich mich bedanken oder nicht? `, fragte sie sich unsicher und beobachtete, wie er nun ein Säckchen verholte. Schnell senkte sie wieder ihren Blick und sah nachdenklich zu Boden.

Er war trotz allem ihr feind. Und anscheinend wurde es ihm befohlen sie zu Heilen. Trotzdem hatte sie ein Gewissen und sie fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet, ihm zu danken. Zögernd sah sie zu ihm.

Sasori beachtete sie vorerst gar nicht mehr. Die Wunde an ihrem Hals war schlimmer, als die an ihrem Armen. Und da es zu viel von seinen Kräften brauchen würde, musste er zu andere Mitteln greifen. Vorsichtig öffnete er das schwarze Stoffsäckchen, worin sich einige Kräuter befanden und setzte es neben sich auf den Boden ab. Wieder sah er zu seinem Gürtel und holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor. Die rote Flüssigkeit darin bewegte sich leicht bei jeder Bewegung.

„… ähm…", hörte er plötzlich leise Asmiras Stimme, und sah verwirrt zu ihr. Dabei hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne. Schüchtern und unsicher blickte sie zu Boden. Dabei hatte sie ihre Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen. Ihre Verstrubelten, schwarzen Haaren lagen ihr tief ihm Gesicht, als sie wieder zu ihm aufblickte.

„… danke…"

Dieses einfache Wort, versetzte Sasori einen kleinen Stich! Er bemerkte dabei wie sein Herz schwerer wurde. Seine verriegelten Gefühle, waren auf einem Schlag wieder da! Sie versuchten sich wieder aus ihren Ketten zu befreien! Sasori presste kurz seine Lippen zusammen, als er versuchte diese Gefühle zu unter drücken. Dass sie sich bedankt, erstaunte und verwirrte ihn zugleich. Wie zu Stein erstarrt blieb Sasori sitzen und sah sie kurz verwundert an, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fläschchen zu wendete und sachte den Korken entfernte. Dabei drehte er sich leicht von ihr weg. Nun war es Asmira nicht mehr möglich in sein Gesicht zu blicken. Aber seinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck, hatte sie wohl bemerkt!

„Befehl ist Befehl", flüsterte er tonlos und griff in das Säckchen neben sich, worin sich die Kräuter befanden.

Asmira beobachtete wie er das Blatt in seinen Finger zerdrückte und in das Fläschchen rieseln liess.

`Klar..`, dachte sie sich leicht und atmete schwer aus. Er war wirklich rätselhaft für sie. Ein Mensch unter den Gefolgen von Mr Dark. Sie hatte so viele Fragen an ihm!

`Wie alt er wohl ist?`, fragte sie sich und versuchte sein Gesicht genauer zu betrachten. Wie sie schon beim ersten Blick auf ihm dachte, war er in ihrem Alter. Oder vielleicht sogar ein oder zwei Jahre älter? Asmira runzelte die Stirn, als sie nachdachte. Welcher Tag war heute? Ist es immer noch derselbe Abend, oder bereits weit nach Mitternacht?

Sasori sah leicht unbemerkt mit seinen Augen zu ihr, während er den Daumen auf die Öffnung des Fläschchens drückte und nun sachte schüttelte. Er bemerkte ihr nachdenkliches Gesicht. Ob er von ihr noch eine Antwort bekommen würde? Vorsichtig öffnete er seinen Mund, als er wieder zu der Tinktur sah.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Kind des Protoon?"

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen starrte Asmira verwirrt zu ihm. Schon wieder eine Frage? Nun sichtlich misstrauisch musterte sie Sasori.

„Wenn ich das dir verrate…" Vorsichtig überlegte sie, wie sie am besten die Frage formulieren sollte.

„…verrätst du mir auch was über dich?"

Nun lachte Sasori auf und betrachtete das Fläschchen, ehe er sich zu ihr drehte. Dabei grinste er sie breit an, was Asmira aber durch die Halbmaske nicht sehen konnte

„Ein deal also? Nun… kommt ganz darauf an, was das für eine Frage ist?"

Asmira presste die Lippen zusammen. Sollte sie wirklich ihm solch persönliche Dinge verraten? Bei Mr Dark tat sie es. Aber auch nur aus Angst.

„Ja… betrachte es als ein Deal…", flüsterte sie und sah wieder nachdenklich zu Boden. Sasori legte die fertige Tinktur zur Seite und betrachtete sie nun etwas neugieriger. Es war richtig clever von ihr diesen Deal vorzuschlagen. Oder doch dumm? Denn solange er es doch schaffte, einiges über sie herauszufinden, ging er jeden Deal mit ihr ein!

„Gut, beantworte meine Frage: Wie alt bist du?"

Immer noch nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. sachte biss sie sich auf die Unterlippen. Sasori stellte den Kopf leicht schräg und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Wieso musste sie über ihr eigenes Alter nachdenken? Er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und erwiderte mit einem etwas frechen Lächeln:

„So schwierig kann die Frage wohl kaum sein. Oder hat dir der Schmerz einige Erinnerungen weg geätzt?!"

„N-nein ich…", erwiderte sie schnell und sah nun zu ihm. Sie sagte es niemanden.. es war zu viel los, und ausserdem verlor sie jegliches Zeitgefühl! An den Abenden, wo sie kurze ruhe hatte, konnte sie rausfinden welche Jahreszeit und Datum sie in dieser Welt schrieben.

„… es kommt darauf an, welches Datum.. heute ist…", flüsterte sie zögerlich und tonlos. Sasori war nun verwirrt und erwiderte zuerst nichts. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er verstand, was sie womöglich damit meinen könnte. Als Asmira bemerkte, wie ihre Wangen leicht rot wurden vor Scham, wendete sie komplett das Gesicht ab und hoffte dabei, dass ihre Haare ihre Wangen abdeckten. Sie kam sich nun so dämlich vor.

„Oh…", flüsterte Sasori nun und sein freches lächeln verschwand. Er verstand, vorauf sie hinaus wollte und sah mit seinen Augen zu Boden.

„Wie alt also…?", wiederholte er leise, und sah wieder zu ihr. Asmira zögerte und nahm leise Luft.

„Siebzehn…"

Es war nun auf einmal sehr ruhig. Verwirrt über diese Stille, atmete sie kurz fragend aus. Vorsichtig sah sie zwischen ihren Haaren zu ihm rüber. Sasori hatte den Blick gesenkt, und schien doch kurz in Gedanken zu sein. Sie sah, wie er nun auch seine Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte.

Das Kind des Protoon war gerad ein Jahr jünger wie er selbst! Diese Tatsache brachte Sasori sehr zum Nachdenken. Besonders, weil damals Sirius zuerst dachte, dass er es sein könnte! Diese Tatsache erschreckte ihn leicht und bereitete ihm ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl. Er fragte sich, ob schlussendlich sie beide sein Dorf, indem er geboren wurde, zerstörten? Auch wenn beide behaupten das Dorf bereits brennend aufgefunden zu haben, konnte Sasori diesen Worten niemals komplett Glauben! Jahre lang, verdrängte er diese Gedanken…doch nun durch ihre Worte, kamen wieder die Zweifel in ihm hoch…und die Erinnerungen ebenso.

`Könnte es doch sein… das sie damals nach dem Kind des Protoon suchten und nicht zufällig dort vorbei kamen?`

„.. Und wie alt.. bist du?", unterbrach Asmira Sasoris Gedankengänge. Wie aus einem Traum gerissen hob er seine katzengrünen Augen und sah zu ihr. Sein Blick war sehr ernst. Leicht atmete er aus. Diese Information über sich selbst konnte er noch verschmerzen.

„Achtzehn", erklang seine beruhigende Stimme, bevor er nach dem Fläschchen neben sich griff und auffordernd zu ihr sah.

„Jetzt dein Hals! Streich deine Haare zur Seite damit wir das ganze endlich hinter uns bringen!"

Erschrocken betrachtete Asmira die Flasche in seiner Hand. Die rote Flüssigkeit mit den schwarzen Punkten war ihr nicht geheuer! Sasori bemerkte ihren misstrauischen Blick und schmunzelte leicht unter seiner Maske

„W-was ist das?", fragte sie vorsichtig und liess dabei nicht die Flasche aus den Augen. Sasori sah zu der Flasche und bewegte sie leicht. Die rote Flüssigkeit im Innern schwankte dabei sachte hin und her. Dabei kam ihm eine kleine Idee. Er musste sie langsam aus der Reserve locken, damit sie sich ihm etwas mehr öffnete. Locker sah er wieder zu ihr und hielt ihr die Flasche vor die Nase.

„Ach das? Nur etwas verdünntes Kleinlingenblut mit zerbröselten Feenflügeln…", sprach er so, als ob dies das normalste auf der Welt wäre.

`Ist das wirklich sein ernst?!`, fragte sich Asmira schockiert und versuchte irgendwie von seinem Blick abzulesen, ob er Scherzte. Doch seine Miene blieb weiterhin komplett entspannt. Sofort richtete sie sich mit grossen Augen auf und wich zurück. Dabei blieb sie leicht an einem Heustrang hängen, den sie nun panisch versuchte von ihrem Bein abschütteln.

Amüsiert darüber, das Asmira anscheinend seinen Worten glauben schenkte, erhob er sich ebenso. Mit einem nun finsteren Blick ging er auf sie zu und streckte ihr die Flasche entgegen.

„Wirkt besonders gut bei so wunden..!", raunte er gefährlich und schwenkte die Flasche vor ihrer Nase.

Entsetzt schrie Asmira auf und versuchte ihm die Flasche aus der Hand zu schlagen! Doch Sasori war schneller! Schnell hob er seinen Arm etwas mehr in die Höhe und grinste dabei frech. Sie war ein ganzer Kopf kleiner wie er selbst und er wusste genau, dass sie niemals die Flasche zu fassen kriegen könnte.

„Was ist? Kommst du nicht ran?"

Wütend über seine lockere Art und Weise ballte Asmira ihre Faust und schrie ihn nun an: „Du bist verrückt! Blieb mir bloss weg damit!"

Allmählich fühlte sich Asmira in die Enge getrieben, als sie die Wand dicht hinter sich spürte und er nun genau vor ihr stehen blieb. Immer noch mit demselben Finsteren Blick, der ihr regelrecht einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte!

„Komm… Halt still…!"

„Nein!", schrie sie schrill und versuchte ihn von sich weg zu stossen. Darüber hatte Sasori nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig, als er mit Leichtigkeit ihren kleinen Schubser standhielt. Entsetzt darüber, dass er sich nicht rührte und sie nun sogar mit der linken Hand festhielt, versuchte Asmira sich panisch aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Doch plötzlich vernahm sie sein ruhiges Lachen. Vollkommen verwirrt sah sie nun zu ihm hoch.

„Ernsthaft? Du hast es tatsächlich geglaubt?!", lachte Sasori heiter weiter und lies ihren rechten Arm los. Vollkommen verwirrt blieb Asmira stehen und starrte ihn perplex an.

„Also wirklich, Kind des Protoon! Du enttäuschst mich!"

Langsam kehrte Leben ihr ihrem Körper zurück als ihr klar wurde, das er sie nur an der Nase rumführte! Beschämt und leicht Wütend, funkelte sie ihn mit ihren tiefblauen Augen an. Durch die komplette Aufregung Schmerzte ihre Wunde mehr denn je!

„Das war alles andere als witzig! Und hör auf mich so zu nennen!"

Immer noch lachend hob Sasori seine Hand und machte einen Schritt von ihr zurück, damit sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte.

„Hey, ganz ruhig!"

Es amüsierte ihn sehr, wie sie auf seinen Streich reagierte und betrachtete ihr Gesicht genau, als sein lachen verklang. Trotz der Dunkelheit, konnte er im seichten schein des Lichtes erkennen, dass ihre Wangen leicht errötet waren.

`Anscheinend ist es ihr peinlich, das ich sie so leicht reinlegen konnte! Was passiert wohl, wenn ich sie weiter ärgere? `, fragte er sich mit eine frechen grinsen und verschränkte nun seine Arme vor der Brust. Sie gab ihm eine perfekte Vorlage, die er auch sofort einsetzen wollte!

„Ausserdem, wie sollte ich dich den sonst nennen?" er konnte genau sehen, wie sie kurz die Luft anhielt als er eine kleine Pause einlegte und sich leicht von ihr wegdrehte. Beinahe lauernd sah er nun mit seinen Katzengrünen Augen zu ihr und sprach mit einem herablassenden Ton weiter:

„Du bist nun mal das Kind des Protoon…!"

Asmira schnappte kurz nach Luft, als diese Worte sie wie Nadeln stachen! Wütend machte sie einen Schritt auf ihm zu und ballte ihre Hände. Am liebsten hätte Asmira mit ihrer rechten Hand weit ausgeholt und Sasori mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen! Sie war kein einfaches Ding, sondern ein Mensch mit Namen! Sie hatte es satt, das alle sie als Gegenstand betrachteten!

„Gut, dann nenn ich dich ganz einfach Lord Erdnusshose!", erwiderte sie ihm frech und herausfordernd.

Asmira betrachtete Sasori in diesem Moment als ein Jungen aus ihrer Schulzeit. Sie hatte in diesem Moment keine Angst vor ihm! Und den nötigen Respekt schon gar nicht!

Sasori stutzte kurz auf, als er ihren wütenden Blick bemerkte. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten ihn widerspenstig an! Ungerührt erwiderte er ihren Blick, aber sein freches lächeln unter seiner Maske hatte er nicht verloren.

`Na bitte…!`

Es war sein Ziel, ihr richtiges Wesen kennen zu lernen! So konnte er doch was über sie erfahren, ohne dass sie was sagte. Langsam löste er seine Arme vor der Brust und stellte das Elixier neben sich auf den Boden. Leicht drehte er sich zu ihr und ging sachte auf sie zu. Er war bereits gespannt, wie das Mädchen darauf reagierte, als er genau vor ihr Stehen blieb.

Asmira stockte kurz unsicher der Atem, als er nun eine Handbreite von ihr entfernt stehen blieb und ihr direkt ins Gesicht sah. Langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie doch vorsichtiger sein sollte. Auch wenn sie es selber nicht eingestehen wollte, war Sasori nicht ein einfacher Junge. Er war ihr Feind und somit würde er zu mehr fähig sein, als diese Kindsköpfe aus ihrer Vergangenheit: Er konnte ihr mit Leichtigkeit Schmerzen zufügen!

Der Respekt und die Angst, die sie eigentlich doch von ihm hatte, kehrten mit einem Schlag zurück!

„Wiederhol das nochmal..", sprach Sasori ruhig und sah ihr mit seinen katzengrünen Augen tief in ihre. Er konnte genau beobachten, wie sich ihr Blick schlagartig veränderte. Die wütende und sichere Maske fiel einfach so von ihrem Gesicht, als sie seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte.

„Ich..", stockte ihre Stimme und sie senkte sofort ihre Augen. Asmira kam aber plötzlich in den Sinn, dass sie sich immer noch wehren konnte! Sie besass Fähigkeiten, die sie zwar noch nicht in Griff hatte, aber bereits anwenden konnte! Die Tür mag verriegelt sein, aber irgendwie würde sie schon hier rauskommen! Auch wenn ihr Hals extrem schmerzte, sah Asmira dies als eine Chance an von hier zu entkommen! Sasori sah nun wie sie plötzlich mit voller Sicherheit zu ihm aufsah.

`Was hast du jetzt vor? `, fragte er sich misstrauisch. Die Antwort darauf lieferte sie ihm schneller, als er vorerst dachte! Beinahe zack Haft versuchte sie ihn von sich zu Stossen und rannte an ihm vorbei!

„H-hey immer langsam!", rief Sasori überrascht. Schnell ging er ihr hinterher und griff nach ihrem linken Oberarm, sobald er sie mit Leichtigkeit einholte! Asmira keuchte panisch, als der Ruck von seinem Griff sie zu ihm drehen lies. Sofort streckte sie ihre rechte Hand Sasori entgegen und hoffte, dass das Wasser ihn ablenken würde! Doch aus ihrer Hand kam nichts! Erschrocken blieb sie für eine Sekunde stehen, das Sasori sofort ausnutzte und ihr Handgelenk packte!

„Nein!", schrie Asmira und zerrte nun an ihren Armen. Mit einem Ruck konnte sie sich aus seinem Griff befreien und stolperte leicht zurück.

„Oh nein! Nicht mit mir!", keuchte Sasori nun leicht gereizt, als sie wieder losrennen wollte. Doch dieses Mal reagierte er schneller! Sofort packte er sie von hinten und drückte sie an sich! Asmira prallte leicht mit ihrem Rücken an ihm und schrie mit geschlossenen Augen auf.

„Lass mich los!"

„Ganz ruhig! Verstanden?! Ganz ruhig!", schrie er und drückte sie nun kräftiger an sich, als sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden! Sie sah keuchend zu ihren Armen runter die Sasori festhielt! Doch seine Hände waren so stark, das jeglicher Versuch sich zu befreien fehlschlug! Wieder kniff Asmira ihre Augen zusammen, als sie ein weiteres Mal versuchte ihre Magie fliessen zu lassen. Aber irgendwas blockierte den Fluss! Sie konnte genau fühlen, wie eine Blockade in ihren Innern die Magie festhielt!

„Wieso funktionieren meine Kräfte nicht?!", schrie sie ihren Gedanken laut aus und versuchte weiter sich irgendwie aus seinem Griff zu winden.

„Mr Dark blockierte sie!", zischte er ihr zu und blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht, als er über seine Schulter zu dem Heuhaufen blickte.

`Wahrscheinlich ahnte er bereits dass sie so widerspenstig sein wird…`, schmunzelte er nun leicht über seinen Gedanken und atmete auf, als sie nun versuchte sich mit ihren Beinen abzustossen.

„Also halt Still, sonst muss ich was unternehmen damit du ENDLICH ruhig bleibst!", schrie er sie nun an und versuchte Asmira zum Heuhaufen zu drehen.

Asmira spürte, wie er an ihr zog. Zuerst konnte sie seinem Versuch standhalten. Doch beim zweiten Ruck, der nun etwas kräftiger war konnte er sich mit ihr drehen. Dabei stolperte Asmira leicht und liess einen erschrockenen Ton von sich. Als ihr klar wurde, dass er sie anscheinend wieder zu dem Heuhaufen führen wollte, schrie sie panisch auf.

„Nein!"

Widerspenstig versuchte sie seinen Schritten stand zu halten und kniff die Augen keuchend zusammen! Allmählich wurde es für Sasori zu blöd, als er wieder ihren wiederstand spürte! Er wollte nicht seine Fähigkeiten gegen sie einsetzen. Aber wenn sie sich weiter so verhielt…! Sasori sah mit den Augen zu ihr runter.

„Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, zwing ich dich dazu!"

„Nein! Ich will hier…!"

Sasori liess Asmira den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen. Sobald er auch nur das Wort nein hörte, war es für ihn klar dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Seine Hände leuchteten sachte bläulich auf. Asmira atmete auf als sie das Licht bei seinen Händen sah. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ihr Körper immer müder wurde. Sofort wurde ihr klar, was Sasori gerade tat!

„N- nicht…", stöhnte sie erschöpft. Sasori hielt sie immer noch sicher fest als ihr schwacher Körper zusammen sank. Nicht fähig zu sprechen, atmete Asmira leise aus. Ihre schweren Augenlider schlossen sich langsam. Es war wie ein tiefer schlaf der Besitz von ihr ergriffen hatte. Sachte hielt Sasori sie fest, als Asmira komplett das Bewusstsein verlor.

Vorsichtig drehte er sie auf den Rücken und änderte den Griff. Langsam hob er sie hoch und ging die wenigen Schritte zum Heuhaufen zurück. Sasori legte sie sachte auf den Haufen und atmete tief aus.

„.. du sprichst Bände..", flüsterte er und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Durch ihr komplettes verhalten, konnte er nun ihren Charakter Analysieren. Sie war Tapfer, aber zugleich vorsichtig. Als er sie auf die Probe stellte, machte sie einen Rückzieher.

`Dumm ist sie nicht. Sie weiss genau, das sie doch aufpassen musste..`, dachte sich Sasori und drehte sich zum Elixier, das nicht weit von ihm auf dem Boden stand. Sachte schritt er rüber und hob das Fläschchen hoch.

„Ich ahnte irgendwie, das sie doch noch was unternehmen würde…" schmunzelte er leicht und betrachtete das unversehrte Elixier.

Langsam schritt er wieder zu ihr, und lies sich vor dem Heuhaufen nieder. Da sie jetzt schlief, konnte er sich weiter um ihre Wunde kümmern. Vorsichtig strich er ihre schwarzen Haarsträhnen zur Seite und wollte bereits die Flüssigkeit auf ihre Wunde träufeln. Doch nun hielt er einen kurzen Moment in der Bewegung inne, als seine katzengrünen Augen zu ihrem Gesicht wanderten. Einige Sekunden betrachtete er sie…

`Glänzendes, schwarzes Haar… zarte Augenbrauen… schwungvolle rote Lippen… weiche Gesichtszüge…`

„…wunderschönes… Gesicht…", flüsterte Sasori tonlos und schüttelte sofort daraufhin sein Kopf. Er stutzte über sich selbst und senkte den Kopf mit geschlossen Augen.

`Was sind das wieder für Gedanken?!`

Sachte öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah zu ihr. Dabei versuchte er sein schnell pokendes Herz zu ignorieren! Ebenso versuchte er seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, die allmählich lautstark in ihm rumtobten und schrien! Wie immer, gelang es ihm die Gefühle tief in seinem innere hinter Schloss und Riegel zu sperren!

„Verdammt..!", zischte er leise als er genau in sich spüren konnte, wie die Gefühle versuchten seinen Fesseln zu entkommen!

„Es muss aber vorerst reichen.. konzentrier dich..!", sprach er zu sich selbst und atmete tief aus. Langsam hob er das Elixier und träufelte die rote Flüssigkeit über ihre Wunde, ehe er nun langsam das Fläschchen neben sich abstellte. Vorsichtig legte er seine rechte Hand auf ihr Hals und schloss die Augen. Unter seiner Hand leuchtete es wieder bläulich auf.

`Vergiss es einfach. Erledige deinen Job. Sie ist nichts weiter… als ein… Instrument..`, dachte er sich ernst und atmete wieder tief aus, damit er sich nun richtig konzentrieren konnte. Der Heilvorgang würde einige Minuten dauern. Dabei aber ertappte sich Sasori immer wieder, wie er Asmiras Gesicht betrachtete.

Dunkelheit... Nur Dunkelheit.

Stille... Nur stille.

Diese schwere… Er spürt nichts und sieht nichts. Umgeben von der Dunkelheit, die ihm umhüllten sobald ihm bewusst wurde, was geschehen war.

Rayman öffnete die Augen und schreckte völlig verschwitzt aus dem tiefen Schlaf!

„W-was zum..?", hauchte er und legte sich die rechte Hand auf seiner Stirn. Er befand sich in einem Zimmer…

`Nicht mehr im Wald?`

Rayman runzelte leicht atmend die Stirn und sah sich um. Das Zimmer war klein, aber sehr Malerisch gestaltet. Die Wände waren in ein tiefes rot gefärbt. Einzelne Malereien, die Bäume und Blätter darstellten, verzierten diese. Nur durch eine Öllampe, die an feinen goldenen Ketten von der Decke hing, wurde das Zimmer erhellt. Das Zimmer selber aber, besass keine Tür. Jedenfalls empfand es Rayman zuerst so, bis er verstand, dass die weisse Wand eine Schiebetür war. Langsam senkte er seine Hand und tastete die Unterlage ab. Weich und warm.. er war also auf einem Bett.

„Also bin ich... immer noch im Land des speienden Drachens? Aber was ist passiert?", flüsterte er und setzte sich sachte an die Bettkannte, ehe er nun zu der Schiebetür sah.

Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte Xaviere ihn vergiftet. Das Schlafmittel hatte ihn sofort eingeschläfert. Doch was geschah davor…? Rayman schloss die Augen, als er seine Erinnerungen versuchte zu Sortieren.

Seine neue Kraft kam zum Vorschein…

Die Kleinlinge kamen Ly und ihm zur Hilfe…

Rayman kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sich weiter versuchte zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Die durchgewühlten Bilder in seinem Kopf fügten sich langsam wie ein gigantisches Puzzle zusammen.

Ly wurde von den Kleinlingen in Sicherheit gebracht…

Saii…Saii sagte ihm was…

„Moment..!", keuchte Rayman und öffnete Alarmierend seine Augen, als die wiederkehrende Erinnerungen in wie ein Schlag traf!

„Der weisse Turm! Ich muss dringend zurück!"

Entschlossen sah er zu der Schiebetür und stiess sich von der Bettkannte ab. Doch kaum berührten seine Füsse den Holzboden, schwankte Rayman zur Seite! Er kippte regelrecht und stolperte mit voller Wucht an das Bett! Erschrocken hielt er sich sofort an der Bettkannte fest und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Um ihn drehte sich alles! Anscheinend ein gewaltiger Schwindelanfall, den er erst noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte!

„Ok…langsam…", hauchte Rayman und öffnete seine Augen verkrampft. Plötzlich vernahm er Schritte. Sofort sah Rayman zu der Schiebetür, die sachte aufgeschoben Wurde.

„Ah, du bist endlich wach! Und wie ich sehe, schon übermütig?"

Rayman lächelte breit, als er das berühmte Grinsen des Zauberers sah. Trotzdem bemerkte er, dass seine blonden Haare nicht nur verstrubelt waren, sondern auch sein Gewand zerfetzt!

„Geht es allen gut?", fragte Rayman sofort besorgt während der Zauberer die Türe hinter sich zuschob und zu ihm schritt. Auch sein Lächeln war nun schlagartig verschwunden. Sachte hob er seine Hand um Rayman zu beschwichtigen.

„Langsam Rayman.. dein Kreislauf muss erstmal verstehen, dass du wieder wach bist. Ausserdem warst du zehn Stunden lang im Tiefschlaf! Und keine Sorge, wir haben bereits alles in die Wege geleitet."

Vorsichtig half er Rayman sich hinzusetzen, der verwundert zu ihm aufsah.

„Was? Zehn Stunden?"

Der Zauberer nickte und setzte sich neben hin. Dabei gähnte er kurz auf. Sowas hatte Rayman noch nie bei ihm gesehen und musste darüber leicht Schmunzeln. Der Zauberer hingegen sah ernst zu seinem Freund rüber.

„Ja, und seitdem sind wir alle auf den Beinen! Xaviere hat ein Nervengift bei dir eingesetzt. Es mag dich eingeschläfert haben, aber trotzdem wurde dein kompletter Kreislauf durcheinander gewirbelt! Ich beantworte all deine Fragen.. doch zuerst musst du mir eine beantworten!"

Verwirrt über seine Ernsthaftigkeit starrte Rayman den Zauberer lange an, ehe er ihm vorsichtig eine Antwort darauf gab.

„Ja?"

Plötzlich legte der Zauberer ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Wie geht es dir? Ich bin froh das der Plan von Xaviere, und somit von Mr Dark nicht aufging und in Sicherheit bist!"

„Ja und ich erst…", seufzte Rayman und hob nun nachdenklich eine Augenbraue.

„Aber ja abgesehen davon, das sich alles um mich dreht… geht's mir… gut?"

Der Zauberer schien sich sehr darüber zu freuen dies zu hören. Denn nun grinste er Rayman breit an.

„Sehr gut! Das Schwindelgefühl sollte bald nachlassen. Aber um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen…"

Rayman bemerkte das Zögern und vor allem die Sorge in seinem Gesicht.

„Saii hatte dich ja bereits informiert… und leider, ist dabei… nicht jeder mit heiler Haut davon gekommen."

Ausser dem flackern der kleinen Flamme von der Öllampe, war es auf einmal sehr still in dem Zimmer geworden. Rayman ahnte schon bereits was der Zauberer sagen wollte…

Der Weisse Turm wurde nicht nur angegriffen.. es gab bestimmt auch Verletzte… Gefangene…!

Ernst sah Rayman zu der Öllampe empor. Mr Dark hatte alles genau geplant! Sie waren wie Spielfiguren, die er nach belieben steuern konnte! Immer mehr wurde ihm dies bewusst. Und immer mehr bemerkte Rayman, wie dieser Gedanke ihm komplett die Fassung verlieren lässt!

„Mr Darks Plan ging also auf? Bitte…"

Rayman kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Antwort, keine sein wird, die ihm Herzschmerzen bereiten sollte.

„…sag mir einfach nur ob es Globox und den andere gut geht. Und das Asmira…in Sicherheit ist."

Das Zögern des Zauberers bemerkte Rayman sehr wohl. Langsam versuchte er anscheinend die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Rayman, ich kann dir mit Sicherheit sagen das es allen… den Umständen nach gut geht. Doch leider, ist es Mr Dark gelungen Asmira zu entführen!"

Dieser Satz versetzte Rayman so einen kräftigen Schlag, das er unwillkürlich fassungslos zu dem Zauberer Blickte. Die Sorge um sie stieg schlagartig! Der Zauberer nahm tief Luft, als er langsam fort fuhr und es dabei vermied Rayman auch nur anzusehen.

„ Es war alles genauestens geplant…! Sein Ziel war es zuerst, dich vom weissen Turm wegzulocken! Dann den „unbewachten" Turm anzugreifen und dich schliesslich einzufangen! "

„Und das Schutzschild? Sollte es nicht angeblich dunkle Wesen abstossen?", fragte Rayman ernst, auch wenn er bereits die Antwort schon längst wusste. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er eine hitzige Diskussion mit dem Zauberer darüber.

„Leider lagst du nicht falsch dass man selbst dieses mächtige Schutzschild brechen kann. Mr Dark fand eine Möglichkeit. Er wusste genau wo der Schwachpunkt war! Ich konnte mich ihm noch entgegen stellen. Auch wenn er mir entkam verlor er dabei was…"

Langsam griff er unter seinem Umhang und nahm eine Kugel hervor, die an einem dunklen Band hing. Rayman erkannte die rote Kugel mit dem gelben Muster sofort!

„Moment.. ist da nicht eine von den Kugeln, die an dem Hut von Mr Dark hängen?"

Der Zauberer nickte und sprach ernst weiter: „ Nachdem wir den weissen Turm wieder absichern konnten, machte ich mich sofort auf dem weg dich aufzusuchen! Mr Dark sprach davon, dass du ebenfalls in seiner Gewalt bist. Gott sei Dank war dem aber nicht so! Ich hatte mir auch schon gedacht dass du wieder seine Pläne geschickt durchkreuzen wirst!

Leicht setzte er wieder sein berühmtes lächeln auf und nickte rayman anerkennend, ehe er fort fuhr.

„Jedenfalls, während ich hier auf dich wartete, haben mir einige Kleinling geholfen die Aura dieser Kugel, also die Aura von Mr Dark, nachzuverfolgen! "

Er machte eine kurze Pause, die Rayman gleich für eine Frage nutzen wollte. Doch der Zauberer, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich erklär dir alles wegen dem weissen Turm, sobald du wieder auf den Beinen bist. Jedenfalls haben wir nun einen Standort…"

„Und?", sprach Rayman schnell. Am liebsten wollte er sofort losgehen. Jede Sekunde die er hier verbrachte, gab Mr Dark mehr die Möglichkeit Asmira etwas schreckliches anzutun!

„Der Standort befindet sich einige Kilometer entfernt vom Land der wandelnden Seelen. Sofort zogen Clark, Saii und Leo los, um sich dort umzusehen. Doch es war alles vergebens. Der Standort ist eine leere Wiese. Ausser einem Fluss und den Wäldern, konnten sie nichts ausmachen. Es gibt keine Höhlen oder jegliche andere Eingänge. Wir gehen also davon aus, das sein versteck unter der Erde liegt. Und das wahrscheinlich der Eingang magisch getarnt ist!"

„Also haben sie die suche aufgegeben?", fragte Rayman verwirrt. Denn diese Handlung war für seine Freunde alles andere als typisch. Der Zauberer verstaute die Kugel wieder unter seinem Umhang und erhob sich mit seinem berühmten Lächeln.

„Nein. Sie kamen zurück um Bericht zu erstatten und dann gleich wieder mit dir loszuziehen! Anscheinend befinden sich dort viele dunkle Wesen. Und ohne dich wollten sie nicht weiter machen! Denn sie denken dass sie nur mit deiner Hilfe den Eingang finden könnten! Und dasselbe Gefühl habe ich auch!", lächelte er Rayman breit an.

„Mr Dark hatte zwar uns alle als seine Spielfiguren benutzt, doch bisher konntest nur du dich seinem Spiel entgegen stellen!"

„Ja, aber dies auch nur mit Hilfe.", lächelte Rayman schräg und atmete tief aus. Dabei sah er zu Boden. Seine Haare bedeckten nun seine Augen, als er mehr zur Bettkannte rutschte.

„Es ist beinahe verrückt, wie gut Mr Dark uns alle schon einschätzen kann…aber wie du bereits sagtest.."

Nun langsam versuchte Rayman sich aufzurichten, was den Zauberer animierte leicht seine Hände zu heben, damit er Rayman sofort zur Hilfe eilen konnte. Doch Rayman hob sachte die Hand, als er ohne zu schwanken zu stehen schien. Mit einem nun frechen Grinsen sah er zu dem Zauberer auf.

„…ich bin eine Spielfigur, die sich ihm IMMER wiedersetzen wird!"

Der Zaubrer erwiderte nichts. Er betrachtete Rayman nur, wie er da mit voller Sicherheit stand.

`Anscheinend hat sich sein Kreislauf wieder eingependelt..`, dachte er sich mit einem kleinem Lächeln und atmete kurz aus. Ja, Rayman war wirklich ein besonderes Wesen. Nebst seinen normalen Kräften, hatte er eine Fähigkeit, von der er selbst anscheinend nichts ahnte: Er konnte durch seinen Mut und Cleverness Ereignisse verändern. Schicksale beeinflussen…

`Eine Gabe von Rayman, die Mr Dark sehr oft vergisst!`

Rayman sah zu seinen Füssen runter, als er sich traute einen Schritt zu machen.

„Ja, anscheinend ist das Schwindelgefühl komplett verschwunden!"

Nun sah er wieder zu seinem Freund, der ihn nur zu mustern schien. Mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln trat er zu ihm.

„Zauberer, mir geht es gut." Nun verschwand sein Lächeln, als ihm anscheinend gerade was in dem sinn kam.

„…ist Ly wohl auf?"

Der Zauberer konnte genau seine Sorge aus seiner Miene lesen, und nun auch aus seiner Stimme hören. Beruhigt legte er Rayman die Hand auf seine linke Schulter.

„ Keine Sorge Rayman. Die Kleinlinge vom Land des speienden Drachens sind ausgezeichnete Heiler. Ly hat sich bereits gut von ihren Wunden erholt und schläft gerade. Und nein…"

Unterbrach er gleich die Frage von Rayman, als er den Mund öffnete.

„…du kannst noch nicht zu ihr. Den es ist mitten in der Nacht!", lachte der Zauberer nun und nickte zur Ausgangstüre.

„Komm, ich bringe dich zu den anderen. Sie ruhen sich gerade aus. Und ich denke, wir sollten dich auf den neusten Stand der Ereignisse bringen!"

„Gut!", lächelte Rayman frech und folgte nun den Zauberer aus dem Zimmer. Während er Rayman durch den Tempel führte, dachte der Held nach. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht einfach mit seinen Freunden losziehen konnte, weil es mitten in der Nacht war. In der Dunkelheit würden sie mit Sicherheit nichts finden!

`Dies erübrigt mein Vorhaben`, atmete er kurz aus, als er nun sich mit den Augen umsah. Der Tempel vom Land des speienden Drachens war atemberaubend schön! Was anderes, hatte Rayman auch nicht erwartet. Die asiatische Kultur war schon immer sehr Künstlerisch und einzigartig.

Was man bereits in den Gängen gut sehen konnte. Die Wände waren mit schmuckvollen Zeichnungen verziert. Hügel, Bäume, sowie Blumen und Gewässer konnte Rayman erkennen. Die Decke waren ebenso mit einigen goldenen Drachen und Lotus geschmückt. An Jeder Säule befand sich eine kleine Laterne, die den Gang in ein heimeliges licht hüllte. Der Zauberer sah leicht zu Rayman, ehe er nun wieder sein berühmtes Lächeln aufsetzte, als er sein erstauntes Gesicht bemerkte.

„Eine komplett neue Welt, nicht wahr?", sprach er nun amüsiert. Rayman nickte und grinste nun breit.

„Ja. Eine nette Abwechslung zu dem kahlen weissen Wänden im Turm.", scherzte Rayman nun und zwinkerte dem Zaubrer zu, der nun auflachte.

„Andere Länder, andere Sitten! So, wir sind da."

Der Zauberer deutete auf eine braune Schiebetür. Sachte schob er diese auf und liess Rayman eintreten. Doch kaum betritt er das Zimmer, hörte er Schreie!

„Rayman!"

Der Held zuckte kurz erschrocken zusammen. Doch sofort lachte er los, als Clark mit ausgebreitet Armen auf ihm zusprang. Gefolgt von Leo, der mit den grossen Schritten von Clark kaum mithalten konnte!

„Du bist endlich wach!", jubelte Clark, als er Rayman packte und sofort in seiner eisernen Umarmung nahm! Dabei drückte er dem Helden wieder die komplette Luft aus seiner Lunge.

„Ja ich freue mich auch euch zusehen Clark!", ächzte er ohne Luft und lachte, als sein griff nach liess und er wieder zu Atem kam. Doch nun sprang Leo Rayman an, der nicht mehr wusste, was er noch sagen sollte und weiter lachte. Saii schritt gemütlich zu ihnen herüber und grinste nur breit. Seine Hände hatte er wieder in seinen grossen Ärmel gelegt. Das Rayman sich von der Attacke erholen würde, war für den chinesischen Kleinling klar.

„Lasst ihm etwas Luft, Freunde. Es war doch klar, dass unser Held wieder aufwachen würde!", sprach er mit seinem Akzent weise. Rayman und Leo lösten die Umarmung und sahen zu ihm.

„Gib es zu! Du hast genau gewusst das Xaviere sowas tun würde!", neckte Rayman mit einem breiten Lächeln Saii, der nun auflachte.

„Meinst du das mit dem Gift?", er trat zu ihnen und zwinkerte Rayman schelmisch zu.

„Oder das mit dem KUSS?"

„Kuss?", fragte Clark prustend vor Lachen und sah zu Rayman hinunter, der sich mit der Hand an den Kopf fasste und dessen Lächeln nun schräger wurde. Leo sah ebenso zu ihm und grinste breit, als er tatsächlich beobachten konnte, wie Rayman leicht rot wurde. Belustigend deutete er auf seine Wangen.

„Sag mal, wirst du etwa rot Rayman?"

Der Zauberer, der die Türe hinter sich zugezogen hatte und das ganze geschehen beobachtete, legte sich leicht die Hand auf dem Mund als jetzt auch er nun nicht mehr sich das Lachen verkneifen konnte. Rayman wedelte Kopfschüttelnd mit seinen Hände und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Das mit dem Gift natürlich! Und musstest du mich ausgerechnet daran erinnern Saii?", sprach er nun etwas angeekelt.

„Und seit wann kannst du so Witzig sein?", grinste Rayman nun frech und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Dies war dein erster Kuss, was?", lachte Saii und sprach was auf Chinesisch.

Rayman atmete leicht aus, als alle drei weiter lachten, als Saii noch einen oben drauf setzte.

„Ja ich gebe mich geschlagen, Saii." lachte Rayman nun Kopfschüttelnd und stupste Clark breit grinsend an, der sich nicht mehr einkriegen konnte vor Lachen.

„ Ich gebe mich euch allen geschlagen!"

„Ok, lassen wir das erstmal Freunde.", meldete sich der Zauberer, der mit seinem berühmten Lächeln zu ihnen trat.

„Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen." Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab in die Mitte des Raumes, wo sich ein viereckiger Tisch befand. Das Lachen der Helden verstummte, aber ihr Grinsen blieb. Rayman hingegen sah nun ernst zu dem dunklen Holztisch und schritt mit ihnen herüber. Die Wände des Zimmers waren in ein seichtes Blau getaucht. Hinter dem Tisch, der sich mitten im Raum befand, lagen einige Kissen auf dem Boden worauf man sich sehr gut ausruhen konnte. Daneben standen kleine Tischchen, auf dem sich Becher und ein chinesischer Tee Krug befanden. In den Ecken des Raumes standen hingegen dunkle Kommoden. Räucherstäbchen und Blumen schmückte diese. Der zarte Duft von Jasmin lag in der Luft.

„Nun Rayman…", sprach der Zauberer, als sich alle vier um den Tisch versammelt hatten. Sachte berührte er den das dunkle Holz des polierten Tisches. Rayman konnte nun atemlos beobachten, wie sich mitten auf der Tischfläche plötzlich ein Lichtkreis bildete, der sich abrupt vergrösserte! Nun leuchtete der ganze Tisch und entfaltet eine dreidimensionale Weltkarte vor ihnen aus!

„…dies ist die fortgeschrittene Magie der Mönche dieses Tempels. Eine Technik, die nur sie momentan besitzen."

„Wow", hauchte Rayman, als er die komplette Welt der Lichtung der Träume vor sich betrachtete.

„Also ist dies eine Art Hologramm?", fragte er nun neugierig und sah zu dem Zauberer, der leciht lächelnd nickte.

„Genau. Also… Clark,…", er sah zu dem Koloss und wanderte mit seinem Kopf zu Saii und Leo.

„…Saii und Leo, erzählt Rayman was ihr bisher rausgefunden habt."

Alle drei nickten, ehe Saii seine Hände aus dem Ärmel nahm und auf die Karte tippte. Leo und Clark überliessen diese Technik lieber Saii, der mit dieser aufgewachsen war. Sofort zoomte es in ein verlassenes gebiet. Clark brummte leicht und fasste sich an sein Kinn.

„Diesen kram fass ich lieber nicht an. Könnte explodieren oder sowas…"

Rayman lächelte leicht über Clarks Kommentar, ehe er nun konzentriert auf die Karte vor sich sah. Saii hielt kurz mit der Hand inne, als er mit seinen Augen zu den durch das Hologramm sah.

„Ich nehme mal stark an, dass dir der Zauberer schon grob alles erklärte Rayman?"

Rayman nickte leicht.

„Ja. Ihr konntet also wirklich nichts finden?", fragte er nun Saii aufmerksam. Der Zauberer beobachtete alles stumm und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Genau. Also das Gebiet ist komplett von der Dunkelheit besetzt."

Saii bewegte kurz seinen Finger, als sich daraufhin Bild vor innen verändert. Von der Vogelperspektive konnte man nun die Wiese erkennen, die komplett mit Dornenranken überwuchert war. An manchen Stellen hatte es braune Abschnitte, vorauf Rayman auch sofort deutete.

„Sind das Sumpfflächen?"

Saii nickte und fuhr nun fort, indem er wieder aus dem Gebiet zoomte. Nun konnte man mehrere anliegende Gebiete erkennen.

„ Diese Wiese… na ja, was halt noch davon übrig ist, befinden sich ca. 300 Kilometer vom Land der wandelnden Seelen entfernt."

Der Kleinling wanderte mit dem Finger auf ein Gebiet, das voller Felsen und Gewässer war. Langsam deutete er nun in die entgegen gesetzter Richtung auf eine Fläche, die von dunklen Sand und ebenso dunklen Gestein überwuchert war. Vereinzelte grüne Gewässer konnte man zwischen den Felsen erkennen.

„Von den Wüsten der Knaare hingegen 100 Kilometer. Dies sind die einzigen Gebiete, wo sich… na ja.. sagen wir mal lebende Aktivitäten befinden. Denn dieses von der Dunkelheit zerstörte Gebiet ist komplett abgeschieden und unbewohnt."

„Also eigentlich der perfekte Ort für so ein Versteck", erwiderte Leo achselzuckend. Clark nickte ebenso und sah zu Rayman runter.

„Aber ausser dem Wasserfall und den Wäldern, haben wir nichts entdecken können! Nur Gegner. Aber davon gab es auch nur sehr wenige. Also ist klar, dass dieses Versteck von Mr Dark sich unter der Erde befinden müsste."

„Hm"

Rayman sah nicht von der Karte auf und nickte nachdenklich. Dabei hielt er sich die Hand an sein Kinn. Er musterte die komplette Fläche des Gebietes, als Saii wieder hinein Zoomte.

„Oder er streute eine falsche Fährte.", brummte der chinesische Kleinling. Rayman sah zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Das ist nicht seine Art. Er tut nichts, was ihm auch nicht von Nutzen sein könnte!"

„Richtig", meldete sich der Zauberer ernst zu Worte, ehe er nun seine verschränkte Arme löste und auf den Tisch tippte. Sofort zog sich die Karte zusammen und das helle Licht verschwand.

„Es ist klar, dass sein Versteck sich unter der Erde befinden muss."

„Gut, ich würde sagen, dass wir bei Morgengrauen einen zweiten Versuch mit Rayman starten!", grinste Leo breit und zwinkerte dem Helden zu.

„Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass wir dieses Mal mehr Erfolg haben werden!"

Nach wenigen Minuten verliessen Rayman und der Zauberer den Raum. Saii, Leo und Clark mussten noch ein wenig schlafen, bevor sie bei Morgengrauen die Suche mit Rayman fortsetzen wollten. Der Zauberer schritt mit dem Helden durch die Gänge.

„ Was ist nun mit dem weisen Turm?", unterbrach Rayman leise die kurze Stille, als er nun zum Zauberer sorgevoll blickte.

Lange gab der Zauberer keine Antwort auf seine Frage, bis sie schliesslich im Innengarten des Tempels ankamen. Beruhigend plätscherte ein kleiner asiatische Brunnen nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. Aufmerksam sah Rayman zu ihm als sie stehen blieben.

„Das Schutzschild des weissen Turmes ist wieder stabilisiert…", begann der Zauberer langsam und mit ernster Stimme. „…Natürlich nicht mehr so mächtig, aber er bietet trotzdem noch Schutz vor den dunklen Wesen. Zur Sicherheit sind um den Turm noch Wachen positioniert. An sich hat der Turm leichte Schäden genommen, die wir aber wieder gut reparieren können."

Der Zaubrer machte eine Pause, als Rayman ihn nun durchdringlich ansah.

„ Gab es verletzte, Zauberer?"

Sofort konnte der Held sehen, wie er sachte die Augen schloss und leise ausatmete.

„Ja, leider gab es auch diese. Aber keine Sorge…", nun lächelte er beruhigt.

„…den meisten geht es wieder besser. Nicht nur die Feen vom Feenrat, sondern auch heiler von hier haben sofort eingegriffen. Ausserdem hilft Betilla wo sie nur kann. Aber leider…" , sofort verschwand das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„… konnten wir nicht verhindern, dass einige von uns gefangen genommen wurden."

Rayman sah nun ernst mit einer nachdenklichen Miene zu den Monden empor. Verletzte und Gefangene…er hatte es geahnt! Es aber nun zu hören, machte ihn nun noch entschlossener Mr Dark aufzuhalten! Langsam sah er wieder zu dem Zauberer neben sich, der nun ebenso zu den Monden hoch Blickte.

„… Und wie geht es Globox und Sny…?

Mit einem leichten Seufzer, setzte sich der Zauberer auf die Stufe und deutete Rayman mit einer kleinen Handbewegung hin, dass er sich neben ihm setzen sollte.

„Setz dich. Dies wird ein Weilchen dauern", lächelte er nun sanft. Wortlos und leicht verwirrt tat Rayman dies, wie ihm geheissen wurde und blickte in den Garten vor sich. Auch wenn es Nacht war, konnte er trotzdem im sachten schein der Monde einige Dinge erkennen. Eine Brücke, sowie ein Pavillon, die von Blumen und Bonsais umgeben waren. Gelbe Lichter schwebten sachte durch die Luft. Leicht wendete Rayman den Blick von diesem wundervollen Garten ab und sah wieder zu dem Zauberer neben sich, der anscheinend seine Gedanken Ordnete und die richtige Worte suchte.

„ Nun..", begann dieser langsam und atmete abermals aus

„…Ich denke, ich erzähl dir alles von Anfang an, damit du es besser verstehst."

Zwischen dem beruhigen plätschern des Brunnens, konnte man die ruhige Stimme des Zauberers vernehmen, der Rayman die ganzen Ereignisse schilderte. Er erfuhr, das Mr Dark anscheinend genau wusste, wo sich der Kern des Schutzschildes befand und wie er diesen auch zerstören konnte. Ebenso schilderte der Zauberer ihm, wie Sny mit Globox versuchte Asmira in Sicherheit zu bringen, es aber dem dunklen Magier doch gelang mit ihr zu entkommen. Fassungslos horchte Rayman den Worten von ihm, und schloss nun mit einem schmerzenden Gesichtsausdruck seine Augen, als er dies von Globox und Sny erfuhr.

„Globox hat schlimme Verbrennungen und Sny eine Gehirnerschütterung…?", wiederholte er leise und voller Sorgen. Der Zauberer nickte langsam mit einem traurigen Gesicht.

„Ja. Laut Globox hatte Mr Dark beide mit einer Explosion überrumpelt. Durch die Druckwelle schlug sich Sny ihren Kopf an..."

„… und Globox bekam die Verbrennungen dadurch, als er Asmira und Sny beschützen wollte…" flüsterte nun Rayman und sah zu Boden. Ihm wurde sofort klar, dass sein Freund sich diese Verbrennungen nicht einfach so durch einige Flammen zugezogen hatte. Die blonden Haarsträhnen bedeckten Raymans Augen, als er seinen Kopf senkte und nun seine Hände ballte. Nein, er war sich ganz sicher, das Mr Dark sich einen Spass daraus machte und ihn quälte!

`Das hat er nicht verdient! Globox, der nicht Mal einer Fliege was zu leide tun kann, hat diese Qualen definitiv nicht verdient!`

„Rayman, mach dir keine Sorgen…", vernahm er nun die Stimme vom Zauberer, der ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„ Globox geht es besser. Und Sny erwachte gestern Abend." Nun lächelte er leicht, als er Rayman beruhigende Miene bemerkte, der anscheinend sehr froh war diese gute Neuigkeit zu hören.

„Sie sind beide übrigens hier im Tempel.", nickte er leicht in einen Gang, der sich gleich am Ende des kleinen Gartens befand. Rayman sah sofort in diese Richtung und wollte am liebsten zu ihnen.

„Ly hat ihr Zimmer auch dort…", sprach er leise und lächelte nun, als er sehen konnte, wie aufmerksam Raymans Miene wurde. Für den Zauberer war es kein Geheimnis, das Rayman und Ly sich eigentlich sehr mochten. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde war es sehr offensichtlich mit ihnen beiden. Als Rayman noch schlief, ging Ly sehr oft zu ihm. Schon da konnte er an ihren Blick ablesen, wie sie eigentlich für Rayman fühlte. Schon davor, konnte der Zauberer immer wieder die Blicke zwischen ihnen sehen wenn sie miteinander sprachen und ihre Witze riesen. Doch bisher wagte niemand von ihnen beiden den Schritt…

`Sehr schade eigentlich. Sie beiden hätten es verdient…`, dachte sich der Zauberer bedrückt, als er plötzlich herzhaft auf gähnte. Rayman sah sofort zu ihm und lächelte nun leicht. Anscheinend wollte er immer noch nicht zugeben, dass er eigentlich sehr ermüde war!

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen… du bist sehr müde oder? Wieso legst du dich nicht hin?"

Der Zauberer stutzte leicht auf und nahm die Hand von Raymans Schulter, als er sich erhob. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, als er Rayman zur ruhe verdonnerte. Nun war er es, der ihn ermahnte sich auszuruhen. Leicht lachte der Zauberer darüber, als er zu den Monden blickte und nun sachte zu Rayman sah.

„ Jetzt, wo du endlich erwacht bist, und alles sich wieder auf dem Guten Weg befindet, ist dies keine so schlechte Idee."

Rayman grinste breit, als er sich ebenso aufrichtete und mit dem Zauberer sich in Bewegung setzte. Langsam schritten beide um den Garten herum, als der Zauberer seinen Zylinder richtete und Rayman mit seinem berühmten Lächeln angrinste.

„ In wenigen Stunden geht die Sonne auf. Ich denke bis dahin, kannst du dich ebenso etwas Ausruhen."

Rayman lachte auf und schüttelte breit grinsend den Kopf, als sie bereits in den Durchgang einbogen, wo sich anscheinend die Schlafzimmer befanden. Der Gang war nicht sehr lang, aber auf beiden Seiten befanden sich Schiebetüren, die anscheinend in kleine Gemächer führten. Eine grosse Laterne, die von der dunklen Decke hing, erleuchtete sanft ihren Weg. Steht's darauf achten leise zu sein, gingen beide an den Türen vorbei. Nun flüsternd sprach Rayman:

„Ich habe bereits zehn Stunden Schlaf hinter mir! Ich denke, ich werde die kurze Zeit nutzen und mich hier umsehen. Also wenn es erlaubt ist natürlich."

Beide schritten bis an das Ende des Ganges, wo sich ein Tisch aus dunklem Holz befand. Kunstvolle Schnitzereien verzierten das Holz. Darauf stand eine blaue Vase aus Porzellan, die einige bezaubernde Blüten in verschiedensten Farben enthielt. Der Zauberer nickte und legte seine Hand an die Türe.

„Natürlich ist dir dies erlaubt Rayman.", wisperte der Zauberer mit einem breiten Grinsen und nickte Rayman zu.

„Wir sehen uns in wenigen Stunden alter Freund."

Rayman nickte ebenso mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als der Zauberer in sein Zimmer trat und die Schiebetüre langsam zuzog. Leicht drehte sich rayman zum Gehen um und sah sich dabei um.

`Hinter welcher Tür schläft wohl Ly?`, fragte er sich mit einem kleinem Seufzer, ehe er sich nun in Bewegung setzte. Auch wenn sie nicht wach war, wollte er trotzdem nach ihr sehen.

„Oh, und Rayman…", vernahm er plötzlich die Stimme des Zauberers, der nun aus seiner Türe guckte. Sofort sah Rayman über seine Schulter fragend zu ihm.

„…Lys Zimmer befindet sich gleich hier gegenüber."

„W-was?", fragte Rayman überrumpelt und bemerkte sofort, wie ihm die Schamesröte in die Wange schoss. Der Zauberer lächelte breit, als er dies beobachten konnte und neigte leicht seinen Zylinder.

„Also.. guuute Naaacht!"

Schon trat er zurück in sein Zimmer und schob leise die Türe vor sich zu. Rayman blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, ehe er sich wieder umdrehte und zu der besagten Tür zuschritt. Immer noch mit der Schamesröte in seinem Gesicht fragte er sich, wieso der Zauberer wusste, dass er eigentlich doch noch zu Ly wollte? Ohne eine Antwort darauf zu finden, blieb er vor ihrer Zimmertür stehen. Lange betrachtet er diese, ehe er zu Boden sah. Die Bilder der kompletten Ereignisse liess er sich durch seinen Kopf gehen. Ly war schwer verletzt und tatsächlich dem Tode nahe. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an dieses Gefühl, als er mit ihr in den Wald entkommen konnte. Sie lag leblos da. Voller Wunden und Blut. Ihr Puls, sowie ihr Atem waren sehr schwach.

`Angst… ich hatte da Angst um sie.`, dachte sich Rayman und sah wieder zu der Tür vor sich. Langsam legte er seine Hand auf das Papier der Türe und schob sie leise auf.

`Oder Angst.. sie zu verlieren..?`, fragte er sich verwirrt, als er schliesslich in das dunkle Zimmer trat und die Türe hinter sich zuschob.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe Raymans Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Durch ein Fenster schien sanft das Licht der Monde hinein. Ly lag im Bett und ihr wunderschönes Gesicht war zu dem Fenster gedreht. Leicht konnte Rayman ihr Violettes langes Haar zwischen dem weisen Lacken erkennen, als er nun langsam und leise auf sie zuschritt.

`Wie friedlich sie da liegt..`, dachte sich Rayman mit einem sanften schmunzeln und blieb vor dem Bett stehen, als er ihr Gesicht betrachtete. Lange beobachtete er sie ihm schlaf, ehe er nun aus dem Fenster Blickte. Davor stand ein Baum, dessen Blätter im seichten Windzug tanzten. Auch wenn er Saii nicht darauf antwortete, ging ihm immer wieder seine Frage durch den Kopf.

„Dies war dein erster Kuss, was?"

Nun senkte er seinen Blick, als er zurück dachte. Die Drachenelfe Xaviere, wie sie ihn beinahe verführerisch anlächelte und im plötzlich abrupt Küsste! Sie stahl ihm den ersten Kuss! Hatte sie am Ende bemerkt, das Rayman noch keine Erfahrungen machte mit Frauen?

`Hatte sie sich deswegen so an mich ran geschmissen?`, dachte sich Rayman stirnrunzelnd und presste kurz seine Lippen zusammen. Diese Spielchen und diese Andeutungen von ihr… Die Erfahrung, die er nun mit Xaviere machen musste, ekelten Rayman an. Es war wie ein Alptraum, der sich nie komplett aus seinen Gedanken reisen wollte.

`Am Ende war es Xavieres Plan, das sie durch diesen Kuss durch meinen Kopf spuckt!, dachte sich Rayman leicht genervt und legte sich die rechte Hand ins Gesicht. Ja, Xaviere stahl ihm den ersten Kuss als sie ihn zwang sie zu Küssen!

Langsam lehnte er sich auf die Brüstung des Bettes und betrachtete Ly, wie sie sanft schlief.

Eigentlich wollte er den ersten Kuss mit jemand anderen erfahren…mit jemand, den er aufrichtig Liebte. Oft verpasste er die Chance dazu. Ja, es gab Situationen, wo sich der Gedanke Ly zu küssen in seinem Kopf schlich. Doch immer wieder liess er die Möglichkeiten vorbei ziehen…

`Ob es Ly da genauso ging..?`, fragte er sich nun traurig und atmete tief aus, ehe er ihr den Rücken zudrehte. Leicht sah er über seine Schulter zu ihr. Dabei dachte er an die vielen Dingen und Situationen zurück, die er mit ihr erleben durfte. Selbst als die Lichtung der Träume nicht in Gefahr war, hatte er viele Dinge mit ihr erlebt. Langsam wurde ihm klar, was er eigentlich für sie empfindet! Sogar jetzt, wenn er ihr wunderschönes Gesicht betrachtete im Schein der Monde, bemerkte er wie sich Gedanken in seinen Kopf schlichen und sein Herz anfing zu klopfen. Langsam wendet er sein Blick von ihr ab und ging zu der Türe. Leise öffnete er diese und verliess ihr Zimmer. Als er die Türe wieder hinter sich zuzog, atmete er tief mit geschlossenen Augen aus. Ja er konnte es fühlen- Da war der Moment, wo er einfach zu ihr hätte gehen können…

„Beim nächsten Mal, werde ich die Chance ergreifen… aber heute nicht."

Die Morgensonne schien leicht durch die Blätter der gewaltigen Bäume, die den unheilvollen Ort umgaben. Die Wiese war von Dornenranken überwuchert. Vereinzelte Flächen lagen in einem tiefen Sumpf. Je weiter man in das Land vordrang, umso mehr konnte man erkennen, dass diese Wiese unter der Kontrolle der dunklen Wesen stand.

Saii zeigte Rayman welche Orte und Stellen sie bereits absuchten. Viele von ihnen, währen für eine getarnten Eingang sehr gut gewesen. Doch leider, wurden sie nach stunden des Suchens nicht fündig. Tief atmete der Held aus, als er eine kleine Felswand abtastete, aber auch bei dieser nichts zu finden war.

„Wirklich die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen!", flüsterte er leise und sah zu seinen Freunden hinter sich, die sehr niedergeschlagen reinblickten.

„Hey.. keine Sorge..", zwang sich Rayman zu einem Lächeln, um seinen Freunde Mut zu machen.

„Wir werden schon den Eingang zu diesem Versteck finden.", sprach er voller Zuversicht und ging zu der Truppe zurück. Unter seinen Schuhen knackten die verdorrten äste und Grashalme. Saii flüsterte was auf Chinesisch, als Rayman bei ihnen ankam und blickte zu Leo, der nun leicht nickte.

„ Ist die Möglichkeit wirklich komplett ausgeschlossen, das Mr Dark uns eine falsche Fährte legte?"

„Ja, ganz sicher!", sagte Rayman sofort und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust, als er nun zu dem noch grünen Bäumen sah. Dabei hatte er misstrauisch seine Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„So wie ich ihn kenne, ist das nicht seine Art und Weise. Ausserdem…", er sah zu seinen Freunden und Zuckte seine Schulter.

„… was würde es ihm bringen…?"

Clark nickte einmal und kreiste seinen Arm kampflustig. Dabei sah er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen um.

„Klar! Doch frage ich mich wo die Gegner auf einmal abgeblieben sind?! Vor wenigen Stunden streunten die noch voller Alan hier umher! Ich freut mich schon einigen in den Hintern zu treten! Gute Übung für meine Gelenke!"

Saii zischte genervt auf und blies sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht, als er seine Hände in den grossen Ärmeln legte.

„Vielleicht haben sie uns längst bemerkt?!"

Leo wollte darauf was einsetzen. Doch Rayman hörte einen Augenblick nicht mehr zu. Er hörte was anderes… was Bedrohliches! Es waren Schritte… und ein Knurren, das er nur zu gut kannte..!

„Pst!" , hob Rayman seine Hand und sah über die Schulter.

Alle waren schlagartig ruhig, als sie schliesslich dasselbe vernahmen, was Rayman eben hörte. Zuerst sahen alle in dieselbe Richtung, ehe sie sich ansehen, und sofort in einem Gebüsch sprangen, der sich gleich im Wald neben ihnen befand! Clark ächzte kurz dabei auf!

Der Busch war viel zu klein für seine gewaltigen Muskeln! Schnell wich er lieber hinter einem Baum und guckte vorsichtig vor.

„Knaaren..!", zischte Rayman leise und blickte durch die Äste, dessen noch saftig grünen Blätter als guten Schutz dienten. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, bogen gerade zwei Knaaren auf die Wiese ein und unterhielten sich schlecht gelaunt.

„Was haben Knaaren bei Tageslicht hier draussen verloren?!", flüsterte Saii verwirrt und blickte mit Leo ebenfalls durch die Äste auf die von Dornen überwucherte Wiese.

„Was wohl? Asmira sagte doch bereits, das Knaaren ihre Zelle bewachte! Vielleicht können die uns zu dem Geheimversteck führen?"

Vorerst gab Rayman dazu keine Antwort, und beobachte die Knaaren genauer. Er konnte sich auch noch genau daran erinnern, das Asmira dies sagte. Doch alle nahmen dies nicht als grosse Bedrohung wahr. Denn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wurde bekannt, dass eine Gruppe von Knaaren ihren eigenen Weg ging, und nicht mehr unter den Diensten des Königs stand. Doch jetzt war sich dies Rayman nicht mehr sicher. Was wäre, wenn der König der Knaaren am Ende sich Mr Dark angeschlossen hatte?

„Clark, die wüste der Knaaren liegt nicht weit von hier, oder irre ich mich da?"

Leicht sah er zu dem Kolos hoch, der nun jetzt auch verwirrt zu Rayman runter blickte. Dabei versuchte er keine Bewegung zu machen, denn seine Muskelmasse würden ihn leicht hinter dem etwas schmalen Baum verraten. Die beiden Kleinlinge sahen immer noch zu den Knaaren und fragten sich, worauf Rayman mit dieser Frage hinaus wollte.

„öhm… hundert Kilometer oder so. Wieso fragst du?", zischte er leicht zu dem Helden und presste sofort seine Lippen zusammen, als er schon befürchtete, dass dies zu laut war. Rayman brummte leicht nachdenklich und sah wieder zu den Knaaren.

„… Nur eine Vermutung…", wisperte er und lauschte, als nun einige Gesprächsfetzen zu ihnen rüber hallte. Die Knaaren unterhielten sich leichtfertig und schienen nicht damit zu rechnen, das sie jemand belauschen könnte:

„Man, ich hass es hier! Und diese Sonne…!", knurrte einer und stampfte über die dornenüberwucherten Grashalme, als ob es einfache Blätter wären!

„Echt, wieso müssen wir nochmals hier rumlaufen Numinex?!"

Der andere knurrte nur und antwortete mit gereizter Stimme. Aber die Worte, wurden durch en seichten Wind verschluckt, der nun über das Land ging. Rayman und seine Freunde, konnten leider nichts verstehen. Nur, das seine Stimme sehr aufgebracht war. Und allen Anschein nach sogar genervt, weil ihm sein Bruder auf der Schulter schlug. Dieser knurrte wütend und schüttelte den Kopf. Rayman atmete tief aus, als er leicht zur Seite kroch, als die Knaaren immer mehr aus seinem Blickfeld gingen.

„Verdammt, sie entfernen sich immer mehr! Wir sollten ihnen vorsichtig folgen…", flüsterte er leise zu seinen Freunden, die leicht nickten. Rayman kroch vorsichtig zurück, und verlor so kurz die Knaaren aus den Augen. Saii liess plötzlich ein überraschten Ton von sich und stupste Leo an.

„Was?", wisperte Rayman sofort und folgte seinem Blick. Saii sah zu den beiden Knarren! Auch Leo blieb sprachlos und mit offenem Mund neben ihm liegen. Sofort machte Rayman einen Schritt nach vorne, damit er wieder zu den Knaaren durch die Äste spähen konnte. Und jetzt konnte er auch sehen, was den beiden Kleinlingen erstaunte!

„Aber… wie…?!"

Die beiden Knaaren Tratten durch ein schwarzes Portal, dessen dunklen Rauch über die Äste voller Dornen und verdorrten Grashalme kroch. Sofort überlegte Rayman keine Sekunde mehr! Flink sprang er durch die Äste und landete geschickt auf dem verdorrten Rasen, ehe er sofort auf das offene Portal zu rannte! Dies musste der Eingang sein! Erschrocken liessen alle drei einen Laut von sich!

„Rayman!", schrie Clark ihm hinterher und sprang fluchend aus seiner Deckung.

„Nicht! Das könnte eine falle sein!"

Doch Rayman reagierte nicht auf Clarks rufen und rannte weiter! Ihm blieben nur noch wenige Sekunden, ehe sich das Portal schliesst!

`Ich muss das Portal erreichen, bevor es zu spät ist!`

Keuchend sprang rayman über die einzelnen ästen voller dornen und stiess sich nun vom Boden ab, als er nur noch wenige Metern vom Portal entfernt war!

„Nein!"

Abrupt schloss sich das Portal vor ihm und verschwand mitten in der Luft! Keuchend rollte Rayman über den Rasen, als er durch die kraft des Sprunges auf den Boden prallte! Dabei wurden einige verdorrten Äste und Grashalme in die Luft gewirbelt! Leo und Saii folgten Clark, der sehr nahe an Rayman war.

„Rayman! Alles in Ordnung?", rief Leo zu ihm rüber. Clark blieb keuchend neben Rayman stehen, der ebenso atmend sich aufsetzte und sich einige verdorrte Grashalme aus seinen blonden Haaren zupfte.

„Puh.."

Saii blieb keuchend stehen und fluchte was auf Chinesisch. Dabei schüttelte er nur den Kopf und klopfte sich die verdorrten Blätter ab, die sich durch das Versteck in seiner Jacke verfangen hatten.

„Typisch Rayman! Springt mit voller Tatendrang direkt die Höhle des Löwen!", knurrte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen und schritt zu ihnen rüber.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, hä?!", brüllt er jetzt und stampfte über die dornen auf den Boden. Rayman sah zu Saii und atmete tief aus.

„Was wohl? Das war doch genau der Eingang zu dem Versteck!"

Leo grinste nun breit, als er Raymans entrüstetes und doch freches Lächeln erblickt. Natürlich konnte man nicht seinen Handlung Einhalt gebieten. Und Unrecht hatte er auch nicht. Saii verstand dies aber in diesem Augenblick nicht!

Mr Dark wollte Rayman! Und gerade hätte er sich selber auf einem silbernen Tablet serviert! Die Tatsache, dass Rayman aber genau wusste, was er tat, vergass der Kleinling. Wütend fluchte dieser auf Chinesisch und stolperte beinahe über die in sich verschlungenen Grashalmen.

Clark lachte auf und duckte sich leicht zu rayman runter, als er ihm einen beherzigen schlag auf dem Rücken verpasste. Die kraft seines Schlages liess Rayman kurz die Luft aus der Lunge hauchen.

„Typisch! Gefährlich, aber clever!"

Rayman richtete sich sachte auf und grinste dabei immer noch voller Sicherheit.

„Ja, gefährlich. Aber die einzige Chance die wir hatten , oder?"

Saii fand dies alles andere als amüsant und deutet mit der rechten Hand auf rayman, als er nun bei ihnen ankam.

„Du magst neue Fähigkeiten haben! Aber anscheinend bekamst du kein neuen Verstand dazu!"

Darüber musste Rayman lachen, während er sich am Hinterkopf fasste. Leo und Clark wechselten die Blicke, als si die Worte von Saii hörten. Rayman hatte eine neue Fähigkeit?

„Ganz ruhig Saii! Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich in eine Höhle voller Knaaren gesprungen währe.", erwiderte Rayman leicht und hob beide Hände abwehrend. Saii verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und fluchte weiter auf Chinesisch, bevor er Rayman spitz antwortete:

„Ach, woher willst du das wissen!?"

Raymans grinsen wurde breiter, als er ebenso seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ganz einfach: Portale können nur dort hin projiziert werden, wo sich keine Leute befinden!"

Leo hob leicht die Arme, um die beiden zu unterbrechen: „ Moment.. neue Fähigkeit? Welche neue Fähigkeit?"

„Ja, von was für Fähigkeiten spricht Saii?", fragte Clark ebenso verwirrt und starrte nun zu Rayman runter, der zu Leo und ihm sah. Saii liess ein spöttisches Geräusch von sich und grinste plötzlich breit. Er vergass schon, dass die beiden seine glühenden Hände ja nicht gesehen hatten. Und laut Ly, hat er anscheinend seine Fähigkeiten bereits in griff!

„Nun ja...ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, wie ich… das beschreiben soll?", sprach Rayman langsam und lächelte schräg. Er mag fühlen wie seine neue Kraft einsetzen konnte. Doch beschreiben? Saii lachte kurz auf und zwinkerte Rayman zu.

„Tja, ich sagte ja.. neu Fähigkeit, aber kein neuen Verstand!"

„Sehr witzig Saii", grinste Rayman zurück und löste seine Arme vor der Brust, ehe er mit ernster Miene in die Runde sah.

„Ok, ihr werdet es sehen, falls wir in einen Kampf geraten werden. Aber vorerst würde ich sagen, konzentrieren wir uns weiter darauf die komplette Gegend nicht nur abzusuchen, sondern auch zu beobachten! Jede Sekunde zählt! Ausserdem… seit wann können Knaaren Portale beschwören?"

Leo und Saii sahen sich mit grossen Augen an, ehe sie Rayman verwirrt anstarrten.

„Was? Du hast es nicht gesehen? Die hatten einen Phiole auf den Boden geworfen!"

„Eine Phiole?", wiederholte Rayman langsam und legte sich nachdenklich die Hand an seinem Kinn. Clark stimmten den Kleinlingen zu, indem er nickte. „Ja, das hab ich auch gesehen."

Rayman runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn. „Womöglich ein Zaubertrank von Mr Dark?"

In der Zelle kroch die Morgensonne durch das vergitterte Fenster. Sasori öffnet leicht seine Augen, als er die warme Sonne auf seinem Knie spürte. Mit einem Schneidersitz und verrenkten Armen sass er neben dem Heuhaufen und hielt wache. Asmira schlief immer noch tief und fest. Leicht Atmete er aus und streckte seine Arme mit geschlossenen Augen. Nachdem er die Wunde an Asmiras Hals heilte, zog er wieder seinen Umhang an und setzte sich zur wache neben ihr hin. Geschlafen hatte er natürlich nicht. Nur kurz gedöst… denn er traute ihr nicht. Auch wenn ihre Kräfte blockiert waren, würde sie einen weiteren Versuch zur Flucht starten.

Sachte Gähnte er kurz, ehe er seine Arme wieder senkte, und nun zu der schlafenden Asmira vor sich sah. Die Sonne liess ihre schwarzen Haare leicht glitzern. Und ihr Gesicht sah so friedlich aus. Noch nie hatte er bisher sie so gesehen. Und durch das warme Licht der Sonne, konnte er nun all ihre Gesichtszüge betrachten. Das Herz von Sasori sprach zu ihm, als es bei ihrem bezaubernden Anblick schneller schlug!

`Kein Wunder schläft sie noch so tief, nachdem was alles war….`, dachte er sich und atmete tief aus. In der Hoffnung, dass dabei die kompletten in ihm herum schwirrenden Gefühle irgendwie gelöst werden dadurch. Sasori überraschte es nicht, das dies natürlich nicht der Fall war. Und die Sonne, die nun ihr Gesicht besser zu erkennen gab, half ihm dabei herzlich wenig. Im Gegenteil… er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr lösen. Auch wenn er ihr Gesicht nur von der Seite betrachten konnte. Mit immer mehr Mühe versuchte er seine Gefühle zu ignorieren.

„Hm..", langsam richtete er sich auf und ging ihr näher. Sie schlief immer noch, als er vor ihr stehen blieb und nun ihr komplettes Gesicht betrachtete.

Asmira war für Sasori interessant, weil sie ihn immer wieder überraschte. Er bemerkte immer mehr… dass er sie... mochte?

Auch wenn es wenige Augenblicke waren, konnte er doch sagen, wie sie war. Dieses Talent, gleich eine Person an ihrem verhalten her zu erkennen, war eine Gabe, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.

`Trotzdem ist es sehr Gefährlich so Dinge für sie zu Fühlen… aber wieso ausgerechnet bei ihr?` fragte er sich und atmete tief aus, als er an seinen Auftrag zurück dachte. Sein Meister wollte, dass er ihr vertrauen gewinnt, damit sie eine leichtere Beute sein würde!

Dieser Gedanke versetzte seinem schnell pochenden Herzen einen gewaltigen Stich! Einerseits, hatte Sasori grosses Interesse daran sie besser kennen zu lernen! Anderseits aber, wollte er Asmira nicht in Rücken fallen und wehtun!

„Warum… warum must ausgerechnet du das Kind des Protoon sein..?!"

Er setzte sich wieder mit einem Schneidersitz vor ihr hin und musterte sie. Dabei verschränkte er wieder seine Arme. Die Wunde an ihrem Hals hinterliess eine blasse Narbe. Auch wenn sie schwach war, konnte man sie im Licht der Sonne nun besser erkennen. Mr Dark hatte da gute Arbeit geleistet: Eine Narbe, die sie für immer daran erinnern wird, das sie sich nie wieder ihm wiedersetzen sollte..!

„Wo steckt er überhaupt?", flüsterte Sasori zu sich selbst und blickte mit seinen katzengrünen Augen zu der verriegelten Tür. Das rote Zeichen leuchtete gefährlich auf dem dunklen Holz. Wieder sah Sasori zu Asmira hinunter, als er das rascheln des Heus vernahm. Sie bewegte sich im Schlaf und drehte sich langsam zu ihm. Dabei konnte er ein leichtes seufzen von ihr vernehmen. Nun konnte er ihr komplettes Gesicht betrachten. Eine schwarze Haarsträhne strich leicht über ihre Wange.

„…" ungerührt blieb Sasori sitzen und musterte ihr Gesicht. Ob er sie langsam wecken sollte? Eigentlich sollte sie selbst aus dem tiefen Schlaf erwachen, nachdem sich ihre Energie komplett wieder gesammelt hat. Er entschied sich, sie erstmal weiter schlafen zu lassen. Soweit er wusste, ist es nicht gut sie zu wecken, nachdem er ihr fast die komplette Energie entzogen hat. Sachte schloss er seine Augen und atmete dabei tief ein, ehe er wieder die Luft ausstiess.

`Diese Gefühle…`

Entspannt lauschte er seinem ruhigen Atem und versuchte dabei sein schnell pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Ebenso seine Gefühle die tief in ihm rumschwirrten! Er wollte sie einfangen! Ihnen Einhalt gebieten und wieder hinter Schloss und Riegel sperren!

`Einfach.. verschliessen…`

Mit jedem Atemzug konnte er spüren, wie sich sein Herz langsam beruhigte. Doch seine Gefühle widersetzten sich ihm! Sasori gelang es nicht seine Gefühle zu verschliessen!

Gereizt öffnete er seine Augen und atmete dabei tief aus. Und wieder war Asmira das erste, was er erblickte. Sein Herz pokte erneut, während aber sein Atem komplett ausfiel. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er bemerkte dass er sie nun regelrecht anstarrte und dabei das Atmen komplett vergass! Wütend über sich selbst, schüttelte er einmal schnell seinen Kopf.

„Verflucht nochmal!", fluchte er laut und legte sich erschrocken die Hand auf seinem Mund, als Asmira darauf sich bewegte.

`Verdammt, das war zu laut!`

Asmira stöhnte leicht und runzelte ihre Stirn. Irgendwas hat sie aus dem wundervollen Traum gerissen. Sie war zuhause… im Wald, umgeben von all den wundervollen Bäumen und Gewässern…

Langsam öffnet sie die Augen und blickte direkt zu dem Jungen, der sich vor ihr hingesetzt hatte. Sofort richtete sie leicht ihren Oberkörper auf und blinzelte verschlafen.

„Doch ein Traum..", flüsterte sie und gähnte. Sasori schmunzelte leicht darüber, als er ihr verhalten beobachtete.

„Morgen…"

Asmira sah leicht zu ihm. Er sass einfach da ihm Schneidersitz und rührte sich nicht. Im Sonnenlicht konnte sie nun genauer seine kastanienbraunen Haare sehen. Wieder trug er seinen Umhang, den ihn bedrohlicher wirken liess. Das Licht machte die rote Farbe seiner Kleider gefährlicher…

„M-morgen?", erwiderte sie leise und war verwirrt darüber, dass er ihr sowas sagte.

`Hat der mich während ich schlief die ganze Zeit beobachtet?`

Langsam setzte sie sich auf und blickte vorsichtig zu ihm. Sasori hingegen, blieb wie ein Stein sitzen und musterte sie wie ein gefährliches Tier, das bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung von ihr angreifen würde!

„Anscheinend hattest du den Schlaf dringend nötig, Kind des Protoon.", flüsterte er belustigend.

Asmira erwiderte nichts und versuchte den Schlaf aus ihren Augen zu reiben. Sie kam sich wieder so erbärmlich und schwach vor! Sofort dachte sie an letzter Nacht zurück, als sie versuchte zu fliehen, aber Sasori sie mit Leichtigkeit einfing. Als er sie umklammert festhielt, konnte sie genau spüren, wie kräftig er war. Auch sein Körper war sportlich aufgebaut, das sie sofort fühlte, als er sie an sich gedrückt hatte. Nun noch verwirrter blickte sie zu Boden.

`Aber wieso? Wer oder was ist er, das er sich so körperlich fit halten muss?`

Nachdenklich wanderten ihre Augen zu der Zellentüre. Sollte sie noch einen Versuch wagen…? Sasori folgte ihren Blick und schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es…!", seine Stimme war sehr gefährlich. Asmira bemerkte ebenso seinen lauernden Blick. Wie als ob er sofort reagieren würde, falls sie es auch nur wagen sollte, sich in Richtung Ausgang zu bewegen! Sie atmete enttäuscht aus und verschränkte die Armen vor ihrer Brust. Dabei vermied sie es ihn anzusehen. Sasori grinste frech unter seiner Maske. Anscheinend hatte sie sich den erneuten Fluchtversuch aus ihren Kopf geschlagen.

`Nein… dumm ist sie ganz und gar nicht.`

Einige Minuten schwiegen sich beide an und stachen Löcher in der Luft. Asmira hielt ihren Blick gesenkt und wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. Auch wenn sie sehr viele Fragen an ihm hatte, wollte sie nicht die erste sein, die diese drückende Stille zwischen ihnen unterbrach. Genauso schien es Sasori zu gehen, der weiter stumm da sass und zur Seite blickte.

`Oder macht der das noch am Ende mit Absicht, damit ich zuerst was sage?`, fragte sie sich und wagte es vorsichtig zu ihm zu sehen. Auch wenn sein Gesicht zur Hälfte verdeckt war, wollte sie herausfinden, wie er ohne Maske aussehen könnte. Vorsichtig musterte sie seine Nase und Augenpartie. Seine dunklen Augenbrauen konnte man gut unter den vereinzelten Haarsträhnen erkennen. Ihre Augen wanderten zu seinen Haaren hoch. Erstaunt atmete Asmira aus, als sie verblüfft feststellen musste, dass seine kastanienbraunen Haare einen dunkelroten Schimmer besassen! Sasori vernahm ihren Atemzug und blickte mit seinen katzengrünen Augen verwirrt zu ihr. Sofort senkte sie ihren Blick erschrocken und presste beschämt ihre Lippen zusammen. Der Junge schmunzelte leicht unter seiner Maske, ehe er nun tief ausatmete. Dass sie immer wieder versuchte ihn genauer zu betrachten, hatte er bereits schon gestern Abend bemerkt. Nun etwas unsicherer blickte er wieder zur Seite, als ihm seine eigentliche Aufgabe in den Sinn kam. Dabei stockte kurz sein Atem, als er an die Situation zurück dachte.

„Das Mädchen fühlt sich verloren…! Alleine! Sie ist nicht nur verwirrt, sondern auch komplett am Boden! An wem wird sie sich wohl zuerst wenden?"

„Ihr meint, ich soll ihre Verletzlichkeit ausnutzen und so ihr Vertrauen gewinnen?"

„Ganz genau! Und wenn du wirklich nicht gelogen hast und für das Kind des Protoon keine Gefühle entwickelt hast, wirst du dies auch tun! Verstanden?!"

Wieder, konnte er sein Herz spüren, das bei diesen Gedanken erschrocken an seine Brust schlug!

`Verdammt.. wieso nur?! Vergiss es endlich und konzentrier dich!`, befahl er sich selber und kniff kurz seine Augen zusammen, als er nun wieder mit voller Wucht versuchte seine Gefühle hinter Schloss und Riegel zu sperren! Wieder gelang es ihm nicht komplett, aber genug um seine Aufgabe anzugehen!

Langsam sah Sasori zu Asmira, als ihm eine Idee kam, wie er am besten möglichst viel von ihr erfuhr, ohne dass sie Verdacht schöpfen könnte. Seine beruhigende Stimme unterbrach die Stille und fühlte kurz den Raum.

„Also… wie wäre es wenn wir diese Wartezeit etwas nutzen und das von gestern Abend fortfahren?"

Asmira sah überrascht zu ihm, als sie seine Stimme vernahm. Nun lächelte er listig unter seiner Maske und stellte leicht den Kopf schräg, als er ihren verwirrten Blick bemerkte.

„Du erzählst mir was über dich und ich was über mich… Einverstanden?"

Ob sie den Köder schlucken wird? So wie er Asmira einschätzte, wird sie dies bestimmt tun. Da sie immer versuchte ihn unbemerkt zu mustern, konnte sie anscheinend auch Interesse haben, mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Sofort erkannte Sasori, das er richtig mit seinem verdacht lag. Denn ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie darüber nachdachte!

`Komm schon… geh darauf ein…!`, dachte er sich und konnte nun beobachten, wie sie nachdenklich ihren Blick senkte.

`Soll ich wirklich auf diesen Deal eingehen?`, fragte sie sich misstrauisch. Sasori könnte ihr auch Lügen erzählen. Obwohl Asmira dies irgendwie bei ihm ausschloss. Bei der Frage nach seinem Alter, hatte er auch die Wahrheit gesagt. So wie er sich verhielt, ging sie jedenfalls sehr stark davon aus, dass er sie da nicht angelogen hatte. Immer noch mit demselben Misstrauen, sah sie zu ihm auf. Ruhig erwiderte er ihren Blick und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Es schien so, als ob Asmira zögern würde, ehe sie nun leicht nickte.

„Ok, einverstanden. Aber ich darf zuerst fragen, da du letztes Mal angefangen hattest."

`Na bitte…!`, dachte er sich selbstzufrieden und löste seine Arme vor der Brust. Leicht lehnte er sich zurück und stützte sich auf seinen Armen ab.

„ Gut. Was willst du wissen?"

Asmira löste ihre Arme hingegen nicht. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl hier…und mit ihm normal zu reden, kam ihr so merkwürdig vor! Auch wenn er anscheinend vorerst nichts Böses im Schilde führte. Vorsichtig sah sie zu ihm. Seine katzengrünen Augen wirkten wieder so… offen und warm? Asmira zögerte. Sie hatte viele Fragen an ihm, die sie nun durch ihren Kopf gehen liess.

`Woher kommst du? Wieso stehst du auf der Seite der Dunkelheit? Und wieso bist du ein untergebener von Mr Dark?`

Asmira wägte all die Fragen in ihrem Kopf ab, und entschied sich, mit etwas seichteren zu beginnen. Auch wenn er diesen Deal vorschlug, könnte er trotzdem einen Rückzieher machen. Und dies wollte Asmira vermeiden. Denn auch wenn er ihr Feind war, wollte sie mehr über ihn erfahren! Vorsichtig räusperte sie sich und sah schüchtern zu ihm.

„Nun…Sasori. So heisst du, richtig?"

„Oh, ist das tatsächlich deine Frage an mich?", reagierte Sasori sofort und grinste dabei breit. Asmira zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Sachte löschte sie ihre Arme und hob abwehrend ihre Hände.

„N-nein! Es war mehr eine Feststellung!"

„Du hast aber ganz eindeutig eine Frage gestellt! Ja, ich heisse Sasori. Und dein Name ist Asmira. Ich würde sagen, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe.", sprach er vergnügt und grinste nun breiter unter seiner Maske, als er ihre Reaktion darauf beobachten konnte. Asmira blieb überrumpelt der Mund offen! Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie da noch sagen sollte! Ihre eigentliche Frage konnte sie ihm nicht Mal stellen! Sasori lachte plötzlich auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie leicht man dich verunsichern kann!"

Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und lachte entspannt weiter: „Es war nur ein Scherz! Also frag ruhig was du wissen willst!"

Asmira klappte den Mund zu und starrte ihn an. Schon wieder machte er seine Spässe mit ihr? Obwohl sie zugeben musste, das Sasori da nicht unrecht hatte. Asmira WAR sehr verunsichert! Sie bemerkte wie ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte. Wollte er sie mit seiner lockeren Art… beruhigen? Auch wenn es kurz war, konnte Sasori ebenso ihr kleines Lächeln sehen.

`Na also.. sie öffnet sich…!`, stellte er zufrieden fest und Lächelte leicht, als sie sich richtig aufsetzte und sich erneut räusperte.

„Also..", sprach sie vorsichtig. Wohl darauf bedacht, dieses Mal die richtigen Worten zu benutzen.

„ Was... für Fähigkeiten hast du?"

„Fähigkeiten?", wiederholte Sasori langsam und sah sie aufmerksam an. Asmira strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne hinter dem Ohr und presste kurz ihre Lippen zusammen. Er machte es ihr wirklich nicht leicht.

„Also.. Magie. Das was ich bisher sah… ist das alles?" (part87)

Erst sagte Sasori nichts dazu. Er stutzte nur leicht auf. Wenn es Asmira nicht besser wüste, scheint er leicht zu lächeln. Doch durch den Kragen war dies sehr schwierig für sie auszumachen.

„Nun..", hörte sie seine Stimme leise unter seiner Maske vordringen. Langsam kam er ihr mit dem Gesicht näher.

„ …nein." Seine Augen wurden leicht enger, als er schliesslich seiner Stimme einen geheimnisvollen Unterton verlieh.

„ Und jetzt willst du bestimmt sehen, was ich kann?"

„Ich…", hauchte Asmira etwas erschrocken darüber das er ihr mit seinem Gesicht so nahe kam. Sie wich sofort mit ihrem zurück und bemerkte wie ihr leicht die Schamesröte in die Wange stieg. Diese Annäherung von ihm war ihr sehr unangenehm.

„ähm." schüchtern blickte sie zu ihm und kratzte sich an der Wange.

„…ehrlich gesagt würde es mich schon interessieren?"

Sasori grinste breit unter seiner Maske: „Natürlich tut es das… also um es kurz zu machen.."

Schnell erhob er sich und ging etwas von ihr zurück. Bei dem Schwung flatterte sein Umhang. Kampfbereit stellte er sich vor ihr hin und breitete sachte seine Arme aus. Asmira hielt kurz der Atem an, als sie plötzlich beobachten konnte, wie ein blaues Licht seine Hände einhüllte. Dabei erklang ein leises summen. Beinahe wie eine Blaue flamme, flackerte das Licht um seine Hände.

„Das was du gesehen hast war noch gar nichts…", raunte er mysteriös. Sachte hob er seine rechte Hand, indem sich plötzlich eine Kugel formte. Komplett entspannt betrachtete er diese, und sah dann zu Asmira, die erstaunt die lodernde Kugel in seiner Hand anstarrte.

„Dieses Licht, nennt man Blauenergie. Sei froh dass ich bisher nichts davon gegen dich angewendet habe. Soll sehr schmerzhaft sein…"

Leicht liess er die Kugel verpuffen und schloss daraufhin seine Augen. Asmira verschlug es die Sprache, als er direkt vor ihren Augen wie aus dem nichts verschwand!

„Unsichtbarkeit…"

Hörte sie seine beruhigende Stimme aus dem nichts, ehe er wieder vor ihr erschien. Dies liess sie leicht zurück zucken.

„Wow..", flüsterte sie erstaunt. Sasori grinste daraufhin unter seiner Maske und schüttelte einmal den Kopf.

„Das war noch nicht alles.."

Leichtfüssig, liess er sich wieder vor ihr nieder, wobei seine Katzengrünen Augen sie aufmerksam betrachtete. Seine Hände verloren schlagartig das glühen.

„Erinnerst du dich, als du plötzlich deine Beine nicht mehr bewegen konntest? Oder als du an die Wand geworfen wurdest?", dabei nickte er in die Richtung der Wand, die sich dicht neben der Zellentüre befand.

Asmira nickte langsam. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich. Sie wird diesen Augenblick der Panik und Unbeweglichkeit nie wieder vergessen können!

„Telechinese…", sprach er ruhig.

Plötzlich spürte Asmira einen leichten hauch um ihren Gesicht. Erschrocken sah sie um sich, ehe sie dann schlussendlich zusammen zuckte, als etwas leicht an ihrem Haaren zog. Sasori lachte dabei leicht und schien vergnügt zu sein.

„Mit Luft.. mit Wasser.. mit Feuer.. mit jedem Gegenstand und jeglicher Materie, die es gibt..! Also mit allem! dazu kommt noch, das ich.. hm, wie soll ich das am besten beschreiben?"

Dabei legte er sich sachte die Hand an seinem Kinn. Asmira strich sich zittrig die Haarsträhne zurück, an dem anscheinend Sasori eben rumgezupft hatte und betrachtete ihn vorsichtig. Sie hatte wirklich seine kompletten Fähigkeiten… unterschätzt.

"Hm, sagen wir einfach so, dass ich aus allem die Energie... ziehen kann. Das hast du schon bereits Zwei mal am eigenen Leib erfahren. Dasselbe kann ich natürlich auch mit Magie machen. Es wird wie... `neutralisiert` sozusagen."

Asmira nickte nachdenklich. Sie erinnert sich zurück als sie versuchte sich zu wehren und plötzlich aber ihr Licht unter seiner Hand erlosch.

„Deswegen konnte dir mein Licht nichts anhaben?", fragte sie nachdenklich und schlang die Arme um ihre Taille. Allmählich fühlte sie sich immer unwohler neben ihm. Sasori nickte und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Seine Augen musterten sie sehr aufmerksam.

„Du kapierst schnell."

Er bemerkte, dass sie allmählich sich unwohler fühlte. Er konnte es aus ihren Augen und Miene lesen. Ausserdem wich sie seinem Blick komplett aus und starrte zu Boden.

„ Aber keine Sorge… ich werde dir nichts tun, solange du… artig bleibst!"

Bei diesen Worten musste er wieder leicht schmunzeln.

`Sie und artig sein? Das werden wir ja sehen…`, dachte er sich belustigend und räusperte sich leicht, als Asmira nicht auf seine Worte reagierte.

„So. Jetzt bin ich dran… sofern Mr Dark nicht auftaucht."

Dabei blickte er wieder zu der Zellentür, die sich aber immer noch nicht rührte. Asmira presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie können sich so viel unterhalten, wie sie wollen. Aber wohl sein, oder vertrauen zu Sasori würde sie niemals entwickeln können!

Oder doch? Auch wenn er anscheinend ganz normal zu ihr Momentan war, konnte sie sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden. Er war der Feind… auch wenn er nett sein mag, könnte dies alles nur Lug und Trug sein! Eine verzwickte Falle, die nur ihre Gefühle einfing. Wie ein gefährliches Spinnennetz, das von einer giftigen Spinne bewohnt wurde..!

Asmira strich ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken, als ihr aber klar wurde das diese Masche von ihm… wirkte! Sie fing langsam an ihn zu mögen... ungewollt, schlichen sich Gedanken in ihr Kopf, die sie sofort wieder wegschlug. Sie wollte sie nicht denken, und gar nicht erst zulassen!

`Er ist der Feind. Er spielt nur mit mir! Sobald es kommen sollte, liefert er mich ans Messer!"

Bitter atmete sie leicht aus und sah mit ihren Tiefblauen Augen wieder zu ihm. Er hingegen, sah immer noch zu der Türe. Leicht senkte er seine Arme und lehnte sich mit einem schweren Seufzer zurück. Dabei schloss er kurz seine Augen.

„Den einzigen Vorteil, den ich anscheinend bei dieser Warterei ziehen kann ist,…", jetzt sah er sie direkt mit seinen katzengrünen Augen an.

„…das ich mehr über dich erfahren!"

Dabei konnte Asmira genau erahnen, was sich unter seiner Maske abspielte..: Ein Bösartiges Lächeln! Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies nur eine gemeine Falle war! Hatte Mr Dark ihm sogar beauftragt, mehr über sie herauszufinden?!

`Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein..?!`, dachte sie sich selbst ärgernd und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„… also, frag schon..", flüsterte sie schlecht gelaunt. Der Junge bemerkte ihre plötzliche Abweisung und lächelte dabei Tückisch. Er dachte sich bereits dass sie von selbst darauf kommen würde. So wie er sie nun langsam kannte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Er gab ihr genug Hinweise!

„Zu spät bemerkt! Aber eines kann ich dir mit voller Sicherheit Versichern: Alles nur Neugierde meinerseits.. sonst von niemanden!"

„Ach ja? Und wieso sollte ich dir das Glauben?"

Sasoris Blick wurde gefährlicher, als er sich aufsetzte und sich sachte zu ihr vorbeugte. Asmira blieb dieses Mal ruhig sitzen. Sie wich nicht zurück und erwiderte seinen Blick furchtlos. Dabei versuchte sie ihr Herz zu ignorieren, das ängstlich gegen ihre Brust schlug!

„ Weil du mich nun mal neugierig machst, Kind des Protoon..!", hörte sie seine ruhige Stimme raunend unter seinem Kragen hervordringen, als seine grüne Augen sie neugierig betrachteten.

Seine Worte wirkten auf Asmira wie Schläge! Von einer Sekunde zur nächste, wich die ernste Miene aus Asmiras Gesicht.

„W-was?", fragte sie erschrocken. Sasoris Augen wurden wieder gefährlicher.

„Wie kommt es, das ein Mensch, und dazu noch ein Mädchen, diese gewaltigen Kräfte und Aufgabe bekommt?"

Eine Frage! Dazu stieg sogleich der Mut von Asmira an, als sie seine herablassenden Augen betrachtete.

`So tickte er also? Denkt er dass Frauen schwächer wären als Männer?`

Asmira spürte wie sich das rebellische in ihrem Innere meldete…! Wieder, sah sie Sasori nicht als Feind an. Nein, sie betrachtete ihn nun als einer dieser Jungen aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Ihre Tiefblauen Augen sahen trotzend in sein Gesicht.

„Ist das deine Frage Lord Erdnusshose?!"

Sofort, bereute sie es! Sofort biss sie sich selbst auf die Zunge.

`Nein!`, dachte sie erschrocken und legte sich sachte die Hand auf ihr Mund. Ihr Mundwerk war wieder mutiger als sie selber es eigentlich war! Denn er war nicht einer dieser Jungen aus ihrer Schulzeit! Er WAR ihr Feind! Und jetzt wird er ihr wehtun!

Ja, sie konnte es sehen! Sie konnte sehen wie sein Blick richtig lauernd und gefährlich wurde.

Sasori sagte zuerst nichts, als er sich wieder normal hinsetzte. Er hob nur seine rechte Hand, vorraufhin Asmira sofort die Augen zusammen kniff und zurück zuckte! Sie wich zurück und verlor kurz den halt, als sie schliesslich mit geschlossenen Augen auf das weiche Heu landete. Ihr Herz wollte aus ihrer Brust springen, als sie realisierte, dass sie wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken lag und sich nicht bewegen konnte, weil die Angst sie lähmte!

Sasoris Lachen erklang leise und erfühlte kurz den Raum. Und plötzlich spürte sie, wie er seine warme Hand an ihrem Kinn legte. Ebenso sein Körper, als er sich über sie beugte. Erschrocken öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah nun direkt in seine Katzengrünen Augen! Sofort schoss ihr wieder die Schamesröte ins Gesicht! Doch Sasori selber blieb ruhig. Seine Augen zeigten sogar, dass er es richtig belustigend fand, wie Asmira wieder auf seinem Trick reagierte.

„Nein, dies war nicht meine Frage an dich! Denn du weist keine Antwort darauf! Es ist so leicht dich aus der Reserve zu locken!", sprach er mit einem frechen Grinsen, das Asmira durch den Kragen nicht sehen konnte.

„..Du machst es mir immer einfacher mehr über dich zu erfahren, Kind des Protoon."

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern, als ihr tief in die Augen blickte. Kurz setzte ihr Herz aus. Er war ihr so nahe! Asmira wollte ihn wegstossen, doch ihre Arme wollten nicht reagieren! Wie gelähmt lag sie unter ihm und vergass beinahe das Atmen.

Sasori konnte ihre Angst sehen... und noch was anderes? Ihre Augen waren so tief…und wieder, rührten sich was in ihm! Seine Gefühle wirbelten sich auf in seinem inneren! Sein Herz fing an gegen seine Brust zu Pocken! Schlagartig hielt er inne, als er bemerkte, dass er ihr ja immer näher ging! Sachte löste er seine Hand von ihrem Kinn und wich sofort zurück. Dabei schluckte er trocken und versuchte seinem Herz zu ignorieren, das immer schneller schlug!

`Was… zum Teufel war das denn schon wieder?!`, dachte er sich verwirrt und legte sich leicht benommen die rechte Hand auf seine Stirn. Sein Körper hatte sich wie von selbst bewegt! Unbewusst ging er Asmiras Gesicht näher und fiel immer mehr in ihren tiefblauen Augen hinein! Wieder versuchte er seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, die sofort wieder an den Ketten zerrten!

Asmira atmete erschrocken aus. Sie konnte tief in sich die Wärme spüren, die sie neben der Angst hatte! So überwältigt war sie von ihren Gefühlen, das sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Ihr Herz hämmerte und war in Moment das einzige, was sie hören konnte!

„Und lustiger Name…", vernahm sie plötzlich seine ruhige Stimme.

„…aber nicht sehr einfallsreich, wenn du mich fragst. Und übrigens: Wenn du jetzt denkst, das ich lieber an deiner Stelle sein möchte:…"

Vorsichtig sah sie zu ihm auf. Er sass wieder etwas abseits von ihr und hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Leicht sah er nachdenklich zur Seite.

„..Nein, auf keinem Fall! Das ist das letzte, was mir echt noch gefehlt hätte!", seine Stimme klang sehr nachdenklich. Erstaunt rührte sich Asmira nicht.

Diese Frage stellte sie sich wirklich! Anscheinend hatte er geahnt, dass durch seine Aussage von vorhin, sie sowas denken würde. Er war alles andere als dumm.

`Nein.. er ist verdammt klug! Ich muss langsam aufpassen…", dachte sie sich und senkte ihren Kopf wieder zurück auf die weiche Unterlage.

Asmira versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem sie langsam atmete. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen. Doch durch die weiche Unterlage, war dies nicht mal so einfach! Sie kippte sogar zur Seite und liess ein erschrockener Ton von sich.

Sasori sah wieder zu ihr und konnte beobachten, wie sie schnell und mit zittriger Hand versucht einige Strohhalme aus ihrem Haar zu zupfen. Er lachte sachte darüber und deutete auf die linke Seite ihres Gesichts.

„Da hängt noch eine."

Verwirrt darüber das er ihr dabei half, zupfte sie diese ebenso raus und musterte dabei Sasori argwöhnisch. Er hingegen blieb wieder wie ein Stein sitzen und betrachtete sie nun ernster.

„Ich bin dran. Meine Frage, ist dieselbe von gestern: Woher kommen deine schnellen Reflexe?"

Asmira schaffte es sich aufzusetzen und räusperte kurz. Ihr Herz hämmerte immer noch. Ob es wegen Angst oder die Tatsache war, dass er ihr so nahe kam, wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur dass seine Nähe sie immer nervöser machte!

„Meine Reflexe?", wiederholte sie die Frage langsam und kratzte sich nachdenklich an ihrer rechten Wange. Sasori atmete tief aus und hob kommentierend seine rechte Hand.

„Ja, so wie du immer wieder gewissen Attacken oder Bewegungen ausweichst! Woher kannst du das?"

„ähm..", immer noch leicht benommen von der vorherigen Situation, legte sie sich die Hand auf ihr schnellpochendes Herz. Leicht atmete sie aus und liess sich nochmals seine Frage durch den Kopf gehen. Da er ihr was von sich verraten hatte, und sie nun mal in diesem Deal einging, wollte sie ihm auch ehrlich antworten.

„…Ich weiss es nicht? Vielleicht liegt es daran, das ich schon von klein her die Turnschule besuchte?"

Wie, als ob er ihre Worte nicht verstanden hatte, legte er seine Stirn in Falten.

„Turn.. was?", fragte er komplett verwirrt. Asmira sah zu ihm. War das wirklich sein ernst?

„… Kunstturnen. Sag bloss, das sag dir nichts?"

Sasori starrte sie immer noch mit dem verwirrten Blick an und rührte sich nicht. Es kam ihm vor als ob sie eine andere Sprache redete! Und so kam sich Asmira in dem Moment auch vor. Überrascht hob sie beide Augenbrauen.

`Hat er wirklich keine Ahnung, oder tut er nur so?`

Die Frage erübrigte sich, als sie sehen konnte wie sein Blick immer verwirrter wurde. Er kratzte sich sogar jetzt leicht am Hinterkopf und zuckte seine Schultern sachte. Sagen tut er nichts mehr. Schämte er sich nun etwa? Erstaunt klappte Asmira kurz den Mund auf. Er wusste es tatsächlich nicht!

„Du… hast wirklich keine Ahnung? Gibt es sowas also nicht in dieser Welt?", fragte sie überrascht. Sasori gab wieder keine Antwort darauf und blickte verwirrt zu Boden. Er konnte genau spüren, wie seine Wangen immer wärmer wurden. Leicht senkte er sein Gesicht in der Hoffnung, das der Kragen seine erröteten Wangen bedeckten.

Sasori war experte in allen Techniken des Kung fu. Das Wissen über Alchemie, war ebenso kein Problem für ihn. Jegliche Zaubertränke konnte er bereits in schlaf! Sein Allgemeinwissen war auch sehr ausgeprägt! Aber SOWAS hatte er wirklich noch nie gehört! Unsicher versuchte er wieder die Kontrolle über sich zu kriegen, indem er sich räusperte und den Kopf leicht schräg stellte.

„öhm.. ist das die nächste Frage an mich?", dabei lächelte er unsicher unter seiner Maske und sah nun wieder zu ihr. Asmira blieb erst stumm und starrte ihn weiter an. Langsam führte sie sich die rechte Hand auf ihren Mund und lachte sanft. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber diese Art von ihm fand sie richtig süss! Er wirkte nun wirklich wie ein achtzehn Jähriger! Nicht wie ein Krieger, und schon gar nicht wie ihr Feind! Sondern wie ein normaler Junge! Dies liess sie sogar kurz vergessen, wer er war und wo sie sich befand!

Sasori sah leicht beschämt zur Seite. Doch irgendwie erheitert es ihn, ihr sanftes Lachen zu hören. Leicht blickte er zu ihr. Er sah es bisher nie bei ihr: Ihr Lachen, ihr Lächeln! Den Gedanken, den sich sofort durch sein Kopf schlich, wollte er zuerst sofort unterdrücken.

`Sie wirkt… noch schöner wenn sie Lächelt…`, dachte er sich, als er den Gedanken doch zu liess. Asmira lachte immer noch leicht, ehe sie ihm sogar jetzt sachte näher rutschte und breit anlächelte. „Nein, aber wenn du willst, erkläre ich es dir."

Sasori schmunzelte leicht unter seinem Kragen und stutzte kurz auf.

„Nun.. interessieren, würde es mich schon."


End file.
